


What if Tarble was sent to earth

by Mazic1988



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 119
Words: 289,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazic1988/pseuds/Mazic1988
Summary: This is a story of what might have been, if instead of Tarble being sent to a unknown world, was instead sent to earth. The story originally does not intersect with the original story but even Tarble cannot resist his saiyan past. Join on the journey of the forgotten prince in the world of Dragon Ball.





	1. The Prince and the Deadly Crane

**Author's Note:**

> Captions in ~~ denote thought. I am still figuring out the site and trying to find out how to make Italic words in this system yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us start from the beginning. I originally began writing this story on a Sub Reddit, and on there I commented, and part of me still feels, that I am not the best writer. I do hope that I began to improve as it continued on. One suggestion did come in later chapters, and there may be a sudden shift in writing style. Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoy this story as I have been attempting to make chapter a day for it for a little over a month now. I will hope to continue that method of thought tell I find a satisfying end. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions of what you think would be good for the future of the story.

King Vegeta, before being called by Freeza, witnesses his second son's continuing disappointing failures as his power is nothing more than a lower class Saiyan. The embarrassment is too much for the king and demands he is sent away to a remote planet and exiled tell he can prove himself by becoming stronger. Tarble's world picked at random and given a defective scouter. The defective scouter does not have a proper transmitter, making it difficult to track and impossible to listen to conversations. The king wanting no one to seek him out and find him so that the embarrassment could not return to be flaunted in front of his face. Unknowingly, he was saving his son from the fate of the Saiyans, only to die himself to Freeza's betrayal. As his pod not detected leaving the Saiyan, just like Goku's. Both young boys sleeping in the pods sleep cycle, the two pods close (at least compare the mass of space).

A month following the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the two balls scream through the atmosphere of the earth. The two turned away from each other. We know what happened with Goku's ship, crashing in mount Paozu and soon to be raised by Grandpa Gohan. But Tarble's pod goes to another place entirely.

Mercenary Tao stands in an open field, a man he was sent to kill not far away and ready to fight. The younger mercenary just smiling. "I truly am glad you chose to fight, though I am already bored with you." He says mocking his target. But then a moment before he planned to close the distance, he took notice of a strange sound. Giving him just barely enough time to leap back, the pod crashing into the mercenary's target and crashing to the ground. Grumbling as he needed to find a way to make the death look like he's doing. Wondering why and what had come so quickly and stolen his kill. Stepping toward the new crater and inside finding a sphere, gray and uninteresting at first. But soon the ball would open, and a small child would step from the unidentified object.

Tarble, groggy from the hypersleep the ball put him in, places his scouter to his ear and turned it on. Remembering him being exiled to this planet for being weak, and his scouter soon chiming in as it detected a power level slightly higher than his own. Turning and seeing the face of Tao looking down at him.

"Boy, I do not know who you are… but you took away my exercise partner and payday." He said with a sneer, not able to sense Ki power himself and does not know that Tarble is just a little weaker than himself (But enough to also mean something in this timeframe). He is not surprised though as Tarble takes a fighting stance; the young Saiyan did not have the same aggression as a normal Saiyan would it is not like he cannot defend himself. Mercenary Tao just smiling as he takes a position himself. "I was hoping you might oblige. Keep me entertained, boy, and I will let you live!"

Tao soon charges Tarble, moving quickly but not as quick as Tarble had to deal with on his home planet. That and the weaker gravity allowed Tarble to leap away without any issue and lead Tao away from his ship. If Tao was the feeblest creature, Tarble might need it to escape if he did not perish trying to get stronger as his father demanded. Tao, catching the young boy distracted by his own thoughts, collides with the young Saiyan. A knee to the child's stomach and making Tarble lose his air, unable to think for a moment too long. A cascade of blows landing into onto his body before being spiked to the exposed earth from the crater. "Come now, boy, you show great promise… if you're not dead." Tao called down with a sneer, expecting him to not survive his attack. But soon felt his expectations being crushed as Tarble did stand and looking up at him.

Tarble deciding it was his turn to attack back, focused his energy to his feet and suddenly flew straight into Tao's still falling body. Tao not having learned the Sky Dance (BukuJutsu), or at least not having shown in the anime at the time of Dragon Ball to have known it, is unable to dodge. Instead, he blocks the blows of the young boy, feeling each massive impact that would quickly overwhelm a weaker opponent. Tarble seeing his skills were still not enough, Tao grabbing hold of Tarble's wrists. Smiling as he found a new possible student for the Crane School's teachings. Tarble struggled to pull away, Tao releasing one and began making quick jabs into Tarble's still held arm. Tarble wrenching away, only to feel his arm go limp beside him. His eyes shifting from his arm to Tao.

"You look surprised boy, never heard of Pressure Points? Allow me to show you how effective they can be in a fight!" Tao said landing on the ground, Tarble still in the air and looking down at the man. He was confused about what the man meant by showing him. Tarble thought he was fighting for his life, but this man seemed to be focused on something else.

"You win… I am no match for you." Tarble said, hoping that it would be enough to end the fight. Tao instead had a face of disapproval.

"That is not for you to decide boy, you are not dead or unconscious. Now get down here, or do I have to kill you while you're up there." Tao said growling. Tarble knowing of energy blasts and techniques that use energy very well decides to oblige Tao in hopes it will leave him alive as well as hoping to gain a Zenkai boost from the battle if Tao is going to take it to such lengths.

Tao glad that the boy saw reason, no matter how dastardly his reasoning was. Tarble lifting his one working arm, his other still limp and tingling as it refused to move. Tao dashed forward, Tarble trying to focus on dodging and evading. Tao's blows just missing their marks to keep Tarble active, his endurance being his current driving point to make the fight difficult for Tao. But the battle does end when Tao can make a direct impact to a pressure point to cause Tarble to become dizzy, opening himself to another pressure point attack to lead to a knockout. Tao watching the boy's unconscious body, a smile on his face that soon returned to the hard assassin.

"You have great potential… one that could rival and surpass me." He said, lifting his hand and slowly lowering to the young boy. "It would be safer to remove you now." The hand moving closer and closer to his throat as he spoke. But his hand soon grabbing the collar of his armor and lifting the boy to the air, putting the unconscious boy over his shoulder. "There is no money in killing a child for free, it is your lucky day."

Tao returning to Tarble's pod, unsure of what it was but figuring that it might keep the boy complacent and willing to follow directions. Closing the pod and lifting it up over his head. He then tosses it into the air, leaping on top of it to ride it toward the Crane school. Deciding that Shen would be better off training the boy then he would.

Next Chapter- What if Tarble went to Earth: The Prince and the Crane Hermit

Power levels (For those who care)  
Tarble- 100  
Tao- 130 (Slightly less than his power level when he meets Goku in 12 years.)


	2. The Prince and the Crane Hermit

The heavy Mists of the bamboo forest surrounding the Crane School location, hidden away from villages and towns to keep their secret techniques from the world. Master Shen watching over his newest and prized pupil, a three-eyed toddler with a sense of battle already at a young age. Too young for weight training at this moment, or at least Shen thought he was. Instead, the young warrior was made to stand in the cold morning, striking at a post to build his pain tolerance. The young man's fists red in pain and a small amount of blood as his skin already broken by the hour-long session.

A figure's shadow appearing in the mist, Shen sensing someone coming. Turning as the school doors opened. Shen just smiled widely as his younger brother, Tao, returned finally. Shen was ready to show off his new high potential student and rub it in his brother's face after the rice bowl incident. "Returning, are you? Lose interest with no one able to match you yet, brother?" Shen finally said as his brother placed down a large sphere, and then a body tossed before him. Shen confused looks up at his brother. "Not like you to act like a cat and bring a dead bird to my feet."

"Hold your tongue, brother. If you think that I bring you a gift as an apology, as I have nothing to do so for." Tao said, standing tall, knowing he was of greater strength than his older brother. Placing his hands behind his back, using his foot to turn Tarble's body to show his face. "I brought you a boy to train, He will make a fine addition to Crane School."

"A prospective student from my brother? Well, then I should show you my own prospect." Shen said, smiling. "Tien, come and see Master Tao. My younger brother." He called back, the young Tien stopping his training and hurrying to stand next to Shen. The young warrior bowing his shaved head to the new master. "In my tests, I already found him to be well on the brink of superhuman levels at this level. Able to run the 100-meter dash in 13 seconds. With my training, he will be on a level that even you might have trouble with."

"Oh?" Tao said, looking down at Tien, seeing the young boy's three eyes. He could see all of them looking in wonder at the new warrior. Before looking down at the younger boy lying on the ground at Tao's feet. "Mighty young… but has the knowledge of Ki already?"

"He is far too young to have mastered Ki brother; no child could master something that took me fifty years to do under the tutelage of the greatest Ki master of all time." Shen said in annoyance at Tao's ignorant topic.

"Oh really, because this boy already knows your secret BukuJutsu. He used it after I found him in that." Tao said, pointing at the strange sphere behind him. "He seems reluctant to try to strike out against someone though, so that will have to be beaten out of him. But he seems about the same age as your pupil now and has an even greater capability because he survived my practice strength." Tao smiled, feeling he was superior to his brother in finding students as well.

No boy could have that kind of strength, Tao must be bluffing in embarrassment for bringing me a child weaker. I should amuse him with this and show him up. Shen thought to himself, stroking his chin. "Interesting, will you be staying? Maybe we should have the two of them do a test battle for us if you will be."

"Normally, I would not be interested in watching children battle. But I have not been home in some time. I will enjoy a small rest before returning to my' missions'." Tao said laughing, Shen joining him and soon followed by Tien.

_____________________________

Tarble awakening came slow and blurry, but he knew he was alive due to the pain he felt. His stomach growled, and his body felt chilly. His vision clearing and he noticed his battle armor was removed and replaced with a green and yellow Gi. His blood rushing to his head as a sense of worry, sitting up quickly and standing. The blood rush not fast enough to keep him from getting dizzy from getting up too quickly. In the room, Tarble was alone but not for long. It seemed his sudden movement had alerted Tao that stood outside.

"Finally awake, Come out. You have a debut to show off in. Don't disappoint me." Said the snide mercenary. A motioning of his hand to have Tarble follow.

Tarble looked at the man who defeated him, his Saiyan blood wishing to resist him though he did not feel strong enough. "Where is my armor?" Tarble finally asked, refusing to move until he knew.

"It is safe and will be returned to you once your training is complete. Tell then you will breathe, sweat, and live the Crane style. Otherwise, you will lose it, that device you had on your head, and the ball you came out of." Tao said threateningly.

Tarble's eyes focused on Tao, stripped of everything he owned and put into clothes fit for a peasant in his mind. He was already looked down on by his own family and people. Now, these earthlings show to be superior as well. His own weakness upset him, but the thought of reclaiming his armor and equipment was enough to move him forward. The three-year-old child walked out of the room he was in, an old man stood on the other end of a bare dirt arena. Next to the man was a young boy.

"You are to fight the boy, but don't kill him." Tao said as Tarble got into the battleground, Tien stepping forward.

The two young boys did not speak to each other, they did not bow in respect. Instead, they simply got into their fighting stances. Tien's position lacking experience that was beaten into Tarble. "Begin!" shouted Shen. Tien then ran at Tarble, but the young Saiyan was still faster. Dashing to the side and rushing in a curved line to the young Tien. Unaware of Tien's third eye's ability to track targets, Tien just barely reacted in time to Tarble's attempted tackle. Tien going low to just evade the attack, trying to land a blow as a quick follow up. Tarble though simply kicked into Tien's side faster than Tien could strike and sent the boy flying back and into the nearby building.

Shen's eyes widened at the power the younger boy had and then glared at Tao for having found a pupil more impressive. Tao just smiled in his small victory over his older brother again. Turning and waving goodbye as he left, leaving Tarble in his brother's care. Shen growling, his spite for his brother soon turned onto Tarble.

The following few years of training were focused on Tien, Tarble instead made to do chores mainly. Tien also fed a proper meal to help him grow stronger, and Tarble fed poorly to keep him from becoming stronger. Tien then being instructed to use his attempted master techniques on Tarble, making the young Saiyan endure the pain of Tien's growing strength. Shen's attitude toward Tarble being transferred to Tien, and the young Earthling looked down on the Saiyan as a servant for the three years they trained together alone… tell they obtained new training partners. But that will be discussed in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Prince, the Vampire, and a Witch

Power levels (For those who care)  
Tarble- 100  
After 3-year training- Still 100 (not receiving training and only Zenkai boosts to counter his poor living kept him at the same strength)  
Tien- 15  
After 3 years- 60  
Shen- 120


	3. The Prince, The Vampire, and the Witch

Little retcon for myself, I am altering the time table from three years, to about 8 years, to allow Chiaotzu to be 7 instead of being 2 per Dragon balls timeline I am using. Not that I don't think Chiaotzu would be donated to the school for what he looks like, I don't believe Shen would be interested in him tell something could be shown. 7 for chiaotzu showing off psychic powers I think would be a good time.

I also do realize this was a long chapter. I will be trying to shorten it from this point forward. Making each chapter more bite-sized and episodic. I wanted to try and get to a point where I could introduce Tarble into the main storyline soon. I did put a TL; DR at the end, but if you want all the fun battle scenes you must read!

\--  
Age 745  
\--

Tarble reaching the age of eleven and grown to be a thin young prepubescent boy. Still a potent form for his age but looking under cared for. His Crane Gi clean and due to his Saiyan heritage, he is not made bald, not that Shen had not attempted. Tarble once more cleaning dishes after morning breakfast while Tien and Shen did morning exercises to warm them up to proper sparring. Tarble tried to copy the moves once, only to be found by Shen and being punished for not working hard enough on his chores. Tarble's only training was enduring pain and evading attacks, and as Tien's eyes learned to focus and catch movement more and more, the attempts to avoid grew more complicated. The days filled with being beaten by Tien, cleaning the Crane School, eating minimal rice, and sleeping in the open. His only thoughts were to reclaim his things but found himself continually thwarted at every attempt.

This morning had been busy though, as Shen was excited to go on a journey. The master had heard of a child with Mystic powers. The idea of another unique prodigy was practically making his mouth water with anticipation. Tarble expected to be left behind, a welcomed thought as it would give him time away from his master and to search the grounds. His dreams thrown to the ground and stepped on as he learned he would be carrying their things and caring for them as they traveled.

The journey was long, and due to Tarble's lack of training, it was apparent to him just how much he lacked. He could feel the heavy pack, stacked for both student and master walking before him. Tien having weighted wristbands and boots to be his only difficulty. He was just glad during mountain climbs he was allowed to fly, if only because Master Shen did not want to risk his own possessions, Tien instead climbing as an attempt to increase his training and gaining Shen's approval even further.

Tien smirked as he looked at Tarble out of breath, himself breathing hard but after far more rigorous training. "What's wrong? Can't keep up. You used to be so fast and sure of yourself… Guess Master Shen's teachings are really impressive. Even someone with the potential you show can't keep up." Tien said as he mocked Tarble.

The young Saiyan held onto his anger, tightening his tail around his waist to hide his fury. Instead of bowing his head and taking the verbal beating. "Your right, Brother Tien. Your training has come a long way, I doubt I would be a match." He said almost choking on the words, his stomach growling as it usually did, and he knew it was a reason he could not summon any more of his power.

Shen had threatened to remove Tarble's tail, but Tien had said it was better to keep it attached. It allowed everyone to see what a freak he was, and Tarble never used the Oozaru form only because he knew he did not have complete control, and he may destroy his own things. Now would be the best time for it, but he was worried that his half-starved body would perish by becoming the great beast. Remembering when he was young and learning methods of control. Those transformations tended to drain him and make him hungry.

Traveling further they come to a small land with a palace, here rested the young Lord Chiaotzu, a young and powerful ruler that replaced his father after his passing. Shen, Tien, and Tarble enter and ask for an audience. They are received by the child ruler, who is sat on a pillow high above them.

"Great Chiaotzu, I have come hearing of your awesome power. I, Crane Master Shen, wish to take you under my wing and teach you the way of Martial Arts and Ki control." Shen said, standing tall and seeming to refuse to bow, finding it beneath him. Visual upset looks glared at him from soldiers and masters of martial arts.

One of Chiaotzu's teachers stepping forth in a fury. "You dare claim to be the Crane Master, and do not show respect to Lord Chiaotzu? Prove yourself or be proven a fraud." The prostrating martial artist.

Shen smiled and looked up to Chiaotzu and lifting his hands. "With the young lord's permission, I would gladly show my proof. By defeating every master here, and then allowing the lord to test my pupil, Tien."

"What about the other one?" Chiaotzu's spoke, many of the others covering their ears. A minister reminding Chiaotzu that he was to use him to talk to the people. "Why?" Chiaotzu just asked loudly once more confused. The minister merely asking him to comply, and he would answer his questions later. Chiaotzu nodding his head. Whispering into the minister's ear.

"The lord Chiaotzu wonders, why your other pupil should not be used as a test?" The minister called down to Shen.

"Tien…" Shen said. Tien, nodding as if knowing what was expected. The young warrior disappearing from sight and reappearing before the minister. Frozen in fear, the minister was open to several powerful strikes. The man falling to the ground, and Chiaotzu looking over his perch to see his minister fall to the ground.

"Master Shen does not speak to the help. Please speak with him directly." Tien said, smiling at Chiaotzu, bowing slightly to the young man. Tien then leaping and flipping in the air to show off, his younger age leading him to a bit more of a showman at the moment.

Master Shen then coughed to bring attention to himself. "To answer your question though, this other person… is only a gift from my brother. He is to carry bags and clean. Not a proper martial artist, but if you want, you can dual him as well. It won't be the first time he was used as a punching bag."

Chiaotzu having seen Tien's movements and smiled. He looked to his masters and motioned them to go forward. "Test him, see if he is true as he claims." He said, excited to see what Shen could do.

Chiaotzu's masters of martial arts moved to take on Shen one at a time. Readied for a fight, but Shen just lifted his hand and pointed. Suddenly a beam of energy fired forward and pierced through three instantly. As the masters looked in horror in the attack, Shen used it to his advantage to rush in. Pulling a fan from his sleeve and creating a gust of wind that toppled several more of the martial artists. Buried on each other left them open to several more blasts of his Dodon Ray attack. Shen landing before the first that claimed him not to be the true Crane Master. "You… die slowly." Shen said before kicking with what seemed to be a gentle tap, the man's leg buckling as it lost all feeling. Shen grabbing the man's arm and tapping it quickly as it tightened and refused to move. The man attempted to defend himself with his working limb, only for a hit to be pinned to the ground suddenly by a thrown metal fan. Shen's wicked smile seen by the failing master, being struck in the throat and the man suddenly could not breathe. His throat closed up, and he began suffocating.

Shen then composed himself and bowed his head to Chiaotzu slightly. "I do apologize… I am the Master of the Crane School. Your masters would know that to battle me is to battle to the death. Shall I continue?" He motioned to the young lord's other trainers.

Chiaotzu was astounded on how quick someone beat his masters, he thought no one could do that but himself and his powers. Chiaotzu waved his hand. "No no, I want to see what your pupils can really do now." He said clapping as he suddenly floated to the air. "I will start when you are ready, Tien."

"Whenever you are, Chiaotzu." Causing a hush in the room as he prepared to fight. The room begins to clear as the two began to pace and circle the center of the room. "Remember though, I win means your previous masters could not make you stronger."

"If you win, I will follow you and Master Shen to learn with you. I win, you both stay here and train me." Chiaotzu said, wishing to train with them anyway. He was already shown his strength could massively increase with them. Tien nodding in agreement.

"Begin" Shen announced, Chiaotzu's seeming abnormal movement shifting and changing at random. He planned on using it to propel himself into massive strikes, but each sudden change and a mad rush was met with an almost perfect block from Tien. The young boy's three eyes focusing on the young lord, watching him and every shift he did. Soon adjusting to his speed, and making return strikes that Chiaotzu narrowly dodges himself. Almost a stalemate in their strength and power, but Chiaotzu had a gift he could exploit.

"I hope you like your new rooms here." Chiaotzu said, smiling as he lifted his hand and pointed at Tien. Tien suddenly freezing in place, the young lord using the forced opening to begin kicking into Tien's open spaces. Shen enjoying the ruthless advantage his new student would have. Chiaotzu sighing at the comfortable victory, when suddenly he heard a heavy grumble. Turning his head to Tarble, the blushing boy trying to hide his face. "Are you hungry?" He asked, lowering his finger.

Tien feeling his body free, landed a hard kick to Chiaotzu's midsection. But only hard enough for Chiaotzu to be stunned for a few moments as he makes quick strikes. Barraging against the lord's small body and finally smacking him away. Tien looking at Tarble, hating that the distraction allowed him to break free. Chiaotzu growling as he flew to the air. "Go ahead… freeze me again." Tien suddenly shouted. "I will beat it myself this time."

Chiaotzu surprised, nodding as he pointed to Tien and wanting to see what Tien would do. Tien has taken a different stance, standing straight and positioning his hands as if in meditation. His eyes opened and shifting as Chiaotzu moved into attack range. Tien could not move his limbs, but as Chiaotzu moved to strike Tien's face. Tien's eyes flashed suddenly, Chiaotzu flying back from the impact of Tien's Eyebeam and smacking into a wall. Chiaotzu, unsure what happened but seeing Tien can move once more. "Wow, Tien you sure are amazing."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself Chiaotzu." Tien said, smiling as he walked to him, helping Chiaotzu stand once more before the young man flew into the air.

"As of today, I am no longer the lord of this place. I am now Chiaotzu, Crane Pupil." Chiaotzu announced to the ministers. Shen smiling as he got what he wished for, another student that could be molded into his own wants and needs. Tarble saw it as another person he would have to clean up for… and another person to be tested on.

The travel back home felt long, as Chiaotzu and Tien became fast friends. Tarble forced to carry everyone's things, but before they left a meal was presented. The first proper meal in a long time, Tarble thought to stuff himself. Shen glaring from a distance though, but Chiaotzu motioning him to eat. Tarble made sure to eat well but not to stuff himself, which gave him plenty of strength for the return visit. Hiding away a few bits of bread to stave off hunger for a bit longer.

\--  
Age750  
\--

Five more years have passed, Tarble is now sixteen. Tien practicing his four-arm god style charges forward at the young Saiyan but stops just before making contact. Tarble not flinching or hesitating still after so many years, Tien finding the act of using him as a punching bag to test his skills was less fun. Shen calling out for him to continue his assault. Tien simply turning to his master.

"I will not, Tarble's body can take hits, but you do not allow him to fight back… this practice can be done with dummies and too much better effect. I will not continue attacking Tarble unless you train him and give him a chance to defend himself." Tien said before bowing to his long-time master. He remembered how strong Tarble was when they first met, a memory etched into his mind of being propelled into the dojo's woodworking and knocked out instantly. "Please allow this one act of defiance, but it… just does not feel beneficial to my training."

Shen eyes glared at Tien through his sunglasses but smiled to pull back his ire. "Very well. You will practice with dummies then. Tarble, return to your chores." The old master said refusing to give into punishing the boy for his dishonoring the first time they met.

Tarble simply bowed, learning to sneak meals passed Master Shen, allowing him to regain some strength. Tien and Chiaotzu's training becoming such an excellent focusing point that it seemed easier to slip into the kitchen and take small bites of food. His body felt like it was growing stronger and stronger once more, receiving what it needed to be a Saiyan warrior once more. His body still small and young-looking, even though he was 16 now.

During his chores, while the others focused on perfecting their martial arts, there was a mighty howl. Tarble looking to the noon sky, as the cry was followed. It sounded like wolves having found a meal for themselves. It was Tien though who reacted, dashing away from training so suddenly that Shen couldn't call out fast enough. Tarble wondering what was going on, decided to follow. The young Saiyan leaping over the wall of the dojo and following behind Tien.

What he soon saw he could not believe, Tien in combat with a massive pack of wolves. Fending them off, striking true to make death blows on the hungry beasts. Tarble's eyes looking to Tien's feet, noticing a small form. A child crying loudly, as the wolves circled Tien and the child. Tarble's fists clenched, shifting his hands behind him. Tien could hold off the beasts, but Tarble was not sure if he could win against them all. "Galick…. Gun…" He said, charging his energy into his open palms, violet energy surrounding him. He pulled onto any energy he could muster. He didn't know why he wanted to help Tien or the child… but he could not let them die if he could stop it. "FIRE!" He let out a loud cry, thrusting his hands forward and releasing a massive beam of energy.

Trees, rock and earth, and a large section of the wolves attacking were caught in the blast. Earth is torn open, exposing the dirt underneath. Tien turned to see Tarble wobbling, the wolves witness to the massive destruction and taking off before whatever it was did it again. Tarble falling to his knee, Tien amazed at the destructive power the young man could pull out even after so many years of not training. Looking down at the child, who looked at him and then to Tarble.

"Come with me, it is not safe here. Master Shen will be able to protect you." Tien said, offering a hand to the child, who turns out to be Yurin (From Dragon ball super). The child accepts his hand and is soon lifted up and carried due to her injured leg from the wolf attack. Tien looking to Tarble again, stepping over him.

In Tarble's vision, the shadowed figure over him reminded him of his first meeting with Tao. Tien's hand felt slow, moving toward his neck. Tarble's hand reacted instantly, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it hard. His frustration with being made weaker than him and having to save him. His eyes looked up like a beast, Tien looking down and seeing the fury in his eyes. Yurin hiding her face from him and calling him scary.

"Tarble, release my arm. I want to help you up." Tien said trying to extend an olive branch of peace, respecting the strength he just has shown.

"I don't need your help." Tarble said growling, his weak body picking itself up. Visibly fatigued, sweat dripping down his face. His eyes looking hard to the Crane student. "I don't need your pity… not after how many years you help torment me."

"Tarble…"

"No! You do not get to be kind now. You don't get to decide now is the time you feel treating me poorly is wrong." He said, letting his anger out. The child clinging to Tien more and more. "Half-starved, beaten daily, treated as a slave. Shen despises me for no reason, my father exiles me, and no one bothered to look for me. I am alone here, weak and alone." Tarble could not handle his emotions, tears burning at his eyes. The small child left alone now in a growing adult, baring his soul to his enemy.

Tien just looked at Tarble, not having to have dealt with such honest feelings. He was not ready for Tarble to express himself, standing firmly even as his knees shook. Tien's eyes watched each shift of torment in Tarble's face revealed at last. The breaking facade of a calm boy. Tien turned himself from the crying Saiyan, walking toward the school. "You have two choices now Tarble. Come back to school or run away. But know that running away will not give you strength. You want to be strong, sometimes you must resist. You cannot just bend the knee your whole life."

Tarble looked at Tien, hearing his words. How could he expect him to return willingly? Tarble looked away to what in his mind was freedom. But then the voice of his father came to him. 'Weak, try again.' 'A disgrace to my line.' 'Your Brother would not give in so easily.' Tarble's haunted mind, realizing if he ran away… he would remain weak. He turned to look at Tien, who was still walking away. Tarble soon following behind, but not to be a servant. He would resist Shen, make the old man aware he was stronger than he thought, and force him to help make him stronger and make up for the lost time.

Next chapter- The Prince and The Monkey

Power levels (For those who care)  
Year 745-  
Tarble- 105  
Tien- 110  
Shen- 120  
Chiaotzu – 90

Year 750-  
Tarble- 140 (regaining more and more strength due to him eating better)  
Tien -150  
Chiaotzu – 100  
Shen- 120  
Yurin (Age 5)- 3


	4. The Prince and The Monkey

\--  
Age 750 – 753  
\--

 

Tarble’s return is not glorious at the start but getting better at sneaking away food to gather his strength again allows him to regain his lost power. Soon Shen catching him as he became more blatant on disregarding his demands of being mistreated. Shen would attack Tarble, and Tarble with his renewed strength would outclass the master. Tarble once proving himself over his master, and with master Shen having heard of Turtle School students making it to the world martial arts tournament with one making it to the finals, was now allowed to train. Yurin not able to join in the boy’s training as she was far too weak compared and Shen simply had her do basic body building work and Katas to build her into a possible fighting force.

 

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Tarble all training together, slowly building a comradery that was lacking between the three of them. With an extra strong fighter that is close to matching Tien’s strength and steadily growing with his own leads to the fighters able to get a greater level of power for each other. This also with Master Tao no longer showing and Shen hearing no word from him, making them wonder what may have happened to him. This distraction hampering their training as it normally would have from the show (if it did at all).

 

Yurin constantly watching Tien, developing a sort of hero worship of the young warrior due to his saving her. Unaware of Tarble’s contribution to the event as she only remembers Tien battling the wolves, then a massive cataclysmic event, and then Tarble yelling in a mad fury. Yurin’s fear of Tarble does subside thankfully and the two are able to develop a friendship as well, though she could not stop talking about Tien and how cool he was.

 

\--  
Age 753  
\--

 

Goku’s friends gather in front of the tournament grounds as they original did in the show. Only when they are pestered by the Crane School, they are introduced to three students instead just two. Tien flanked by Tarble and Chiaotzu, are forced to watch their master and the Turtle Hermit get into an argument. When Launch takes notice of Tarbles hanging tail, blinking curiously.

 

“Hey, that boy has a tail like Goku’s.” She spoke suddenly, Shen knowing of the tail but soon turned his head to his student.

 

All staring at Tarble, the young saiyan soon blushed but looking forward at them all. His mind raced at the idea of someone having a tail like him. Did a saiyan come looking for him? Did one get sent to this planet before him? Was he really a saiyan or just an earthling with a mutation? Tarble tried to focus his mind and look to the group. “I do not know of this Goku.” He finally said as this was one of the first times, he had so much contact with people, normally staying in the Dojo.

 

“Well, he is sure to arrive any moment now. I am sure he would love to meet someone like him.” Roshi said, hoping to take a student away from Shen. Still disapproving of his old rival’s ways.

 

“You will meet him in the ring, and when you do you will prove yourself the better.” Shen said quickly. “Now come.” He ordered, Tien and Chiaotzu following behind.

 

Tarble stayed looking at the old man and the group of friends of this Goku. “One question. Does this Goku turn into a giant beast in a full moon?” He asked directly, the surprised faces more than enough to tell him so. “A simple yes or no will be enough.” He continued as Shen turned with a visible annoyance for Tarble’s disregard to his order.

 

“Y-yes, but does that mean you do as well?” Bulma finally chimed in, worry to her voice at the idea of two boys becoming the monster.  
Tarble simply bowed toward Bulma. “Thank you.” He then turned to follow with his fellow students. Shen obviously upset, so Chiaotzu and Tien speaking through their minds to Tarble.

 

~What was that about Tarble? We never really asked about your tail, you just tell us it is something all your people have. ~Chiaotzu

 

~This Goku may be one of my people. The tail allows for my people to become monsters in a full moon. Them confirming he can only show he has done it, as it normally is not just talked about. ~ Tarble

 

~That may be the reason why the moon was destroyed three years ago, someone may have been attempting to keep him from doing it. Must be a terrifying thing. Good thing it is not possible for him to do it anymore. ~ Tien

 

~Unless he knows of a technique that allows him to transform… ~Tarble

 

The two visibly shocked and looking to Tarble. Chiaotzu gulping as Tarble seemed serious about how scary transformation was, and the idea of someone knowing a way to force it out.

 

~Do you know of the technique to do so? And why have you never transformed in the full moon? ~ Tien continued the conversation.

 

~I know there is a technique that can do it. And I never transformed because it requires direct sight on the moon normally. ~ Tarble, his mind quieting for a moment. ~Let us hope he does not know of the technique.~

 

~Do you know it, Tarble? ~ Chiaotzu asked finally.

 

Tarble turned hearing the group of friends celebrate, catching a glimpse of Goku as the young boy turned and caught his eye. The two saiyans now seen each other, Tarble seeing him in a tiger skin and wild. His mind quiet as he attempted to size him up. But finally, in his mind he responded. ~No…~

 

How will the tournament change with the inclusion of Tarble, Find out next time on Chapter five: Battle to the Quarter Finals! Also, thank you everyone that has been enjoying this What If so far. And if you’re not, I am sorry I could not make it more entertaining for you! Anyway, thanks for the read and catch you next chapter!


	5. Battle to the Quarter Finals

The Crane School students found themselves in the Preliminary building away from the audiences, taking notice of the Turtle school students changing into their uniforms. Tien turning to Chiaotzu as the Temple priest explained the rules of the preliminaries. “Chiaotzu, make sure the three of us are in different blocks… try to see if you can make sure the Turtle school losers are broken up as well.”

 

“There is no need for that. If they lose to someone else, then fine. We don’t need to split them up. It may even be better for them to fight each other.” Tarble spoke up, not liking the idea of fixing the fights already. He knew the Crane school normally took advantage if they needed to, but both he and Tien developed an enjoyment of fighting someone one on one. It allowed them to prove their skills, even if the opponent was weaker than them.

 

“I much rather fight and defeat them in front of their friends. Don’t worry. We will be able to defeat them without issue. We are easily the strongest here.” Tien said to reassure Tarble, not getting his intention to not fix the fights. Chiaotzu using his telekinesis to make sure the Crane school students and Turtle School students were all in separate blocks. A happy accident to allow for Jackie Chun to be placed in a separate block as well.

 

The calling of Preliminary matches begins, Yamcha called to show off his training with Master Roshi. Following up with a mock by Tien and his showing off of simple skills. Tarble called up for his own match up. Standing before him was a young woman, a finalist from last year known as Ranfan. She saw the other competitors from the last tournament and was seeming to have lost confidence. She stood before the young man, shaking her head to get into the game with a smile.

 

“Hey there cutie… Hope you play nice with me.” Ranfan said attempting to be flirty with Tarble. Winking at him getting into a fighting stance. Tarble could see through her weak points in the stance and waited for the call to start.

 

Once it was done, she charged toward him and attempted to side kick him. Tarble lifting his arm to allow for the kick to make contact to his side and closing his arm around her leg and locking her in. “You shouldn’t treat battle as a playtime.” Tarble said, twisting his body and throwing her easily out of the ring and into a few of the fighters watching in hopes she would resort to her strip tease. Instead the first battle for Tarble was a simple ring out. “Sorry, but if this is the best you all can muster on me… You might as well give up now.”

 

Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku remarking that the battle ended to soon, and with a weaker opponent it was not much of a show. They were worried only because he was purposely hiding his strength, Krillin and Yamcha more worried then Goku actually. Goku was excited to see if someone could bring out more of his skill to judge his strength better.

 

A series of new fights continues, with Tarble’s greatest opponent in the preliminaries making himself known near the end. A young boxer named Panpoot takes the stage with Tarble. The young human smiling as his previous fights did not make much of a challenge. It was obvious that his past wins were starting to make him more and more confident. Standing before Tarble and smirking as he thought this opponent would be just as easy.

 

“Sorry if I take you out to quickly. I will try to make a show of it.” Panpoot mocked as he struck out quickly to show off his speed. Entering a battle stance suddenly and waiting for the call.

 

Tarble’s eyes turning to Goku who was watching the fight once more, hoping to get an idea of how strong he was. His gaze turning to Panpoot once more as the ring was called. Panpoot rushing the young saiyan, striking at him with fast blows. Instead of making contact though, Tarble placed his hand in front of each strike to block.

 

“You show is boring…” Tarble said as his hand closed on Panpoot’s fist, holding him as the human attempted to pull away. Tarble’s other arm vanishing with such speed, Panpoot’s eyes suddenly rolling back. Tarble then taking hold of Panpoot and laying him onto the ring softly. “Please announce his knock out.” He said to the ref, checking Panpoot and declaring his victory. Looking at Goku who only seemed more excited finally seeing a intended attack.

 

As the Preliminaries close, the ending eight show as Yamcha, Krillin, Goku, Tien, Chiaotzu, Tarble, Jackie Chun, and Man-wolf. The eight lined up to be reminded the rules as well as to draw lots. Tien once more having Chiaotzu fix the fights, Tien wanting to teach Yamcha a lesson and see what Jackie Chun could do.

 

~Tarble, is there someone you wish to fight? If you’re afraid to fight this Goku, I can take him on instead.~ Chiaotzu asked as Yamcha was called to pick his lot.

 

~Do not touch mine or any other fighter’s lots other then the ones Tien asked for. I don’t like fixing fights to our favor. It means we are not being challenged.~ Tarble responded looking toward Goku. ~Part of me wants to fight him, to see what kind of person he really is. I want to find out if he is what I expect him to be like.~

 

Lots being drawn, and the match ups end up the same as the show, with the exception of match four being Goku VS Tarble. How will this fight end? Let’s find out in the next chapter!

 

Next chapter: What kind of man are you?

 

Power levels (for those who care)

Tarble – 210 (shown level of power 150)  
Goku- 180  
Tien-190  
Chiaotzu- 130  
Roshi (Jackie Chun) -139  
Yamcha – 140  
Krillin – 160  
Man wolf – 50  
Master Shen – 120


	6. What kind of man are you?

At last the World tournament has it’s quarter finalists, drawing lots. Tarble looking at his number seven, and to Goku who was last to pick and got his number eight. This meant that Tarble would be fighting his possible fellow Saiyan, part of him felt excited by it but another part was worries. Goku seemed carefree, speaking with friends. Interest switching to the fights as Tien and Yamcha take stage. Now I am going to be skipping the fights at this point, as they do not change. Tien breaks Yamcha’s leg in an act of ruthlessness, Jackie Chun tricked the Man-wolf and turns him back humans, and Krillin defeats Chiaotzu due to his lack of mental training (Math) and forced into a ring out. Goku still remarks on Chiaotzu using Master Tao’s technique and Tien informs Master Shen. Due to this, when Tarble and Goku are called up, Shen demands for Goku’s death. It is unclear if Goku really did deal with his young brother, but any who claims to have beaten him were to meet a fate that Tao would prefer, Death.

 

On being called out, Tarble stepped to the ring. Both Goku and Tarble getting to other ends. Goku still upset at Tien’s actions to Yamcha, Tarble noticing his vision shift. “Keep your eyes on me, Tien is not your opponent. I am the wall you have to break down first.” Tarble said, Shen mentally yelling at him to not bother prolonging the fight and to just kill him. Tarble ignoring the voice in his head at the moment.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I am plenty excited to fight you as well.” Goku said bring all his attention at Tarble. The announcer remarking that all three Students of the Crane school and Turtle school have a battle in the quarter finals, both having won at least one bout and this final one would decide which school had a greater chance of winning the prize money.

 

The bell rings and the two warriors first stare each other down. Both entering into a battle stance, Tarble entering into one he was originally trained in. Positioning himself in the Elite Saiyan stance, much like Vegeta’s when he first shown in the manga and show. Goku smiling as he could tell that the fight was going to be fun, Tarble focused on Goku with an intensity he did not often show.

 

With a blur, the two appeared in the center and struck at each other. The clash let out a small thunderous sound with how powerful each of their blows connected. Tarble held back at first, finding Goku was able to push him back, striking rapidly that Tarble was forced to block just in time for. Soon the two broke away and stood before each other in another ready stance.

 

“Your pretty strong, I am getting more and more excited to keep fighting.” Goku remarked a smile on his face as his tail swayed openly.

 

“Your pretty strong as well.” Tarble said keeping a stern face at the smaller saiyan. “Might I ask, why did you get so strong?”

 

“Why? So I could fight stronger fighters and have more fun.” Goku said seeming a bit curious. “Why did you?”

 

Tarble remained quiet for a moment as the crowd was getting restless. “I trained to get strong, because I had to become strong.” Tarble finally answered, not really enlightening Goku on his reasoning. Tarble then dashed to Goku, locking in once more and forcing him back. Letting a little more strength and intent in his blows to keep Goku from pushing him back.

 

Due to Tarble not showing off strange Techniques, Goku and his fight was much more a straight forward punch for punch battle. Tarble could feel his strength soon overwhelming Goku and finally pushing him back. Tarble wanted to test Goku, wanting to see if he was like the other saiyans or if earth changed him. For that, he forced Goku into position.

 

Tarble’s back now to the crowd, knocking Goku so his back was to the waiting hall for the other martial artists. Once they broke away from each other, Tarble placed his hands behind him. “Goku, do you know that Kamehameha that Yamcha and Krillin used?” He said holding position.

 

“I do.” Goku said confused.

 

“Then prepare one, I am going to prove my own attack is greater.” Tarble said as he began shifting his Ki into his palms.

“Alright, don’t cry when you lose.” Goku said smiling as he entered position. “Ka!!! me!!!”

 

“Galick!”

 

“Ha!!! Me!!!”

 

“Gun!!!”

 

“HA!!!!”

 

“FIRE!!!”

 

The blue and purple energy blasts thrusted forward, the two beams colliding and merging. The two held the blast, the energy pushing at the air and whipping it around them. The wind spinning around them and making a small twisting current, not enough to make a twister. Tarble holding his energy to matching Goku, Goku on the other hand began trying to push harder. The energy center pushing toward Tarble.

 

~Just as I thought, like any other Saiyan. Only cares about his own victory.~ Tarble thought looking back to the crowd, feeling Goku’s beam getting closer and closer. Nearly at his palms as Goku’s Victory over the beam struggle was closer and closer to his own victory. ~I cannot let someone like this exist.~ Tarble said hands shaking as he still had yet to take a life. ~But if I let him continue this way, he will only prove to be a threat to this world!~

 

How will Tarble continue, with Goku over-powering the beam clash and Tarble seeming to focus on the crowd behind him. Find out next time on Chapter six: The fate of two tails.


	7. The fate of two tails.

The wind swirls around the two saiyans. Flashes of light and energy burst from their clashing energy beams. The ground cracking and breaking to add dust to the vortex created by the two saiyan’s power. Goku pushing more energy out and the beam traveling closer and closer to Tarble. The blueish beam overwhelming the Purple beam itself.

 

Tarble’s eyes shift to the crowd once more, one hand leaving his Galick Gun attack. His cupped hand swiping toward the crowd as the wind shifted suddenly. The crowd behind him suddenly pushed over by a powerful gust of wind. Goku’s energy blast suddenly bursting forward, going over the crowds heads just barely. Tarble gone from his position, behind his spot an explosion from his Goku’s Kamehameha hitting something solid.

 

Goku huffed as that was an attack he didn’t expect to put so much energy into. “I hope… I didn’t… Hurgh!” Goku’s speech halted, Tarble appearing just before him. A powerful stomach punch into the stomach of the young Saiyan that lifted him off the ground.

 

Tarble’s face was filled with fury, one Tien recognized as the same bursting emotion Tarble had before being trained finally. While Goku was hovering above the ground, Tarble struck several times into the young boy’s body before appearing behind him and kicking him into the air.

 

~Yes, torture him before killing him. Do it!~ Master shen’s voice echoed into Tarble’s mind.

 

Tarble flew up to Goku trying to regain his composure. Twisting his in time to block a knee coming to his face, but Tarble’s larger body simply brought an elbow down into his back instead. Goku yelling out as Tarble began pushing Goku higher and higher with each rapid blow, disappearing and reappearing before each blow over and over. Into the clouds, before Tarble double handed slams Goku back toward the ring.

 

CRASH!

 

Goku’s body collided with the ground, stone tile broken and upturned to show just how hard he was sent back into the ground. Tarble own feet slamming into the ground, standing over Goku. The announcer beginning to counter for a knock out, but Tarble grabbed the young saiyan by his Gi and lifted him off the ground. The announcer in confusion only watched as Tarble punched Goku heavily toward the edge of the ring.

 

“Goku, do you know what you are?” Tarble finally said, Dust and smoke clearing suddenly as he waved his hand as if to dismiss it and a gust of wind carrying it away. “You are a danger…”

 

Goku finally pushing himself up. “A danger? What do you mean?” He said before he felt the foot of Tarble to his back, his head hanging over the edge to the grass that was out of bounds.

 

“You not knowing yourself proves it. You don’t care about who is in the way to your good fight. You don’t care about the damage you can cause to fulfill your own glory for battle.” Tarble growled, frustrated as he lifted his foot and crashed it back down onto Goku’s back and let him cry out in pain.

 

“This… this pain I give you is punishment for it. You failed my little test to see just what kind of man you are… You have been proven to be strong and uncaring. Someone that is willing to put other’s lives on the line for your own fun.” Tarble continued to yell out, his anger boiling over as his body shook. His hand lifting slightly, a finger pointing at Goku’s head. Shen’s voice calling out for him to continue.

 

“I… shouldn’t let you live.” Tarble’s voice trembled, his finger glowing with a point of energy charged to it. “I… can’t let… I” Tarble’s body shook, Shen demanding him to finish what he started, and to stop ignoring his orders.

 

Goku looked back, seeing Tarble and how serious he was. “I… am sorry.” Goku said finally.

 

“Sorry? SORRY? You cannot just do something horrible and say sorry and expect it to go away.” Tarble said angrily.

 

“You’re right, I can’t. But it is a start right.” Goku continued.

 

Tarble’s body shook, Goku looked at him innocently. Not an attempt to trick him, but with a sincere look of apology. Tarble held the point of energy, tears in his eyes as he tried to line up the attack once more. But then stepped off Goku, allowing his energy to dissipate from his finger. Tarble stepping back, looking at his own hands. “I…”

 

Goku stood, wounded but smiling. He turned his back to Tarble and toward the crowd he almost killed with his attack. “I am sorry to you as well. I have much to learn, and have to remember that when I fight, sometimes others are around and need to be protected.”

 

Tarble looked back at Goku, the two saiyans in the same ring. Both raised differently, one a happy life and growing strong because he wanted to. And one raised unhappy and having to grow strong for himself. But in the end, both seemed to have the same end goal. Become strong, and protect something.

 

Goku smiled at Tarble and walked to him. Tarble suddenly lifting his hand. “Mercy!” The older saiyan called out, the announcer surprised by this and taking a small moment. Goku blinking as he was confused. “I was almost attempted to kill Goku, I should not continue this match.” Tarble called out, turning away and heading into the waiting area.

 

“Wait!” Goku said rushing behind him, Grabbing for the first thing he could reach for. Suddenly holding Tarble’s tail, a slight squeeze. Tarble’s legs suddenly had no strength as he toppled over, slumping to the ground. Goku blinking, followed by laughing. “Wow, you need to train your tail some more. Even I have gotten over this weakness.” Goku let go of Tarble’s tail and allowed the saiyan to regain his strength and stand.

 

“I just wanted to say, even though you’re giving up, you are really strong. I would love fight you again someday!” Goku’s smile and carefree stance was a little off putting for Tarble. His memory of Saiyans was not one of joy and kindness. He remembered ruthlessness, pride, devious cunning.

 

“I… am sorry.” Tarble said lifting his hand open for Goku to shake. “I misjudged the kind of man you are. Good luck with your next match.”

 

The two shake hands before both continuing into the waiting area. Tien soon fighting Jackie Chun and being directed to leave the path of evil he was being railroaded into by master Shen. Tien being diverted with Tarble’s outburst of collateral damage, as well as Master Shen commanding to teach Tarble a lesson after the tournament was finished for his disobedience. Goku and Krillin have their fight following, Krillin still losing his battle due to Goku’s greater strength. Tien and Goku’s fight is still equally intense, but Tien is able to with less need for luck and feels that he earned the victory. Still offering to pay for dinner between the turtle and Crane school students.

 

What will Tarble do now? Will he return to Crane school to apologize to master Shen? Will he join Tien and Chiaotzu with leaving the Crane school for their own training? What will happen with Tarble joining the fight against the rising Demon King? Let us find out next time! In Chapter Eight: Demon King Rises, Tarble’s Plan!


	8. Demon King Rises, Tarble’s Plan!

With the World Tournament finished, the group begin to head out for a meal, Krillin heading back to the main hall to collect Goku’s things as he normally did. With the groups conversation continuing and having an abrupt interruption of Krillin’s death cry. They return to the main all, finding a dead Krillin and the symbol of the demon king. Goku, having already taken the dragon radar and rushing off before this realization. Master Roshi explaining the possible rise of Demon King Piccolo

 

With the information of such a great opponent, Tarble is reminded of the first time he showed to earth and being overpowered by someone so completely. “Has goku ever fought anyone that out classed him completely?” He spoke outloud.

 

Roshi grimaces at the thought, stroking his beard slightly. “Come to think of it, not that I have heard of.” He spoke looking to the others.

 

“I once beat him, but he was still a hard fight and it was when he was starved.” Yamcha spoke up. “But I have not heard of any other person completely overpowering him.”

 

“At least, not tell today when you went all out on him.” Bulma chimed in. “You wailed on him to fast for me to see, but when you stood over him… I could tell you were stronger than he expected.”

 

“I am worried then, that he will be running straight to someone that will overwhelm him and not be merciful.” Tarble concluded, Goku’s fury reminding him of the same anger he felt several times that brought out the worst in him. “You said that Master Shen and you fought him some time and lost. I feel we will be better off now that we have stronger fighters, but may not be enough. Even so, we should get him involved.”

 

Master Roshi grumbled, not seeming to like the idea of asking Master Shen for help. But soon nodded. “It would be best to have everyone capable of fighting. We will stay here incase Goku returns, and if not we will head to my Island. We will wait for you here before going.”

 

“No, go to your island now. I will have a way of finding you.” Tarble said, having another reason to head back to crane school. The young saiyan bursting into the air and heading toward his home. He figured Master Shen would be doing the same, to lick his wounds from being so disrespected.

 

\--

 

During this time, Goku has battled Tambourine and lost, recovered and fought him again at full strength, and fought demon king piccolo as per the normal story. Yajirobe now taking him to Korin tower to hopefully recover as well as gain more strength for fighting the demon king. Tarble arriving at Crane School to a frightened Yurin and no Master Shen yet.

 

“Tarble, there is something wrong. I can feel something dark out there.” Yurin said as he landed. Yurin having been sensitive to strangeness, Shen remarking that she had a great natural spiritual awareness. Yurin pale and almost ill with worry.

 

“Do not worry, I know about it as well. Tien and I will take care of it.” Tarble said trying to settle her nerves. But she seemed to be still apprehensive. “You… believe he is stronger than us.”

 

Yurin nodded, Master Shen soon landing with a growl. “How dare you return, disobeying me and letting that boy live. Being a catalyst to Tien and Chiaotzu forgoing their entire life of training.” He said vein’s growing in his head in frustration.

 

“Master…” Tarble started.

 

“I am not your master, not any more. You are banished from this school! I see you again, or the other two… I will kill you.” Shen threatened.

 

Tarble almost felt his body want to launch at Shen to test his threat, but he had other issues to take care of. “Demon King Piccolo has returned.” He finally said, watching Shen’s face turn from anger to fear.

 

“D-d-demon king piccolo? He was released? How? Why? Answer me!” Shen shouted, trying to remain calm. “And how do you know it was him.”

 

“Roshi confirmed the circle with ‘Ma’ in the center to be his symbol. As to the other questions, we do not know. We only know that the Mafuba was the only way to defeat him before, and that Roshi states he does not know how to do it. Do you Mas… Shen?” Tarble tripping over the word ‘master’ having been accustom to saying it.

 

“Of course not… Our master never had time.” Shen said before humming. “The only chance we have is to hide, and gather strength. Tien and Chiaotzu returning as well?”

 

“They planned on coming back, but decided to stay with Roshi while they figured out a plan.”

 

“The fool will most likely think of a plan to do now and not later, and just get potential fighters killed.” He said looking to Yurin. “She might be the only one capable to defeat such a foe.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tarble asked, looking to Yurin as well as she looked at both of them confused.

 

“She is strong in spiritual energy, she can possible wield such energy to seal the demon king’s power. But she is not ready yet… nor would she be for many more years.” Shen remarking on her latent magical power. “I am not one who knows much ‘magic’” He said the word magic with a hint of distain. “But I can prepare her physically for the strain of it.”

 

“Then you two stay, train her. I ask for permission to go fight though.” Tarble did not want Tien and Chiaotzu to fight the demon alone. “I am the strongest student here, even if you do not believe me. With all three Crane students there, we may have a chance.”

 

“You three will die if you try to fight him.” Shen said spitting to the ground. “But go, I cannot stop you from suicide.”

 

“Then, I ask for my things… all of them. Including the pod, armor, and scouter that Master Tao brought in with me when I was young.” Tarble said, wanting to be completely battle ready.

 

Shen looked to him and sneered. The old man motioning Yurin to head inside, before leading Tarble out of the dojo. The two taking flight and going deep into the forest, Shen showing a hidden cave. A vault locked away the several Million Zeni Tao had collected for years as a mercenary, but inside also was a large ball. Tarble could tell it was not touched in some time, as dust had collected on it. Placing his hand to it, the first time touching something owned by his saiyan people in some time. Memories of his old life, training with his father’s men to make up for his lower battle power. His brother being so strong and protecting him during one of their training sessions. His mother stern face slowly crumbling in a gentle smile as Tarble tried his best to prove himself.

 

Tarble began to strip away his Crane School uniform, folding it up and placing it to the side. Replacing the uniform with his Saiyan armor, it stretching for his new greater size. Placing the scouter to his head, turning it on and letting it reboot after years of inactive use. Lifting the Space pod and collecting his uniform, holding it out for Shen to take.

 

The old man looked at it and then to the young warrior. “Keep it.” He said with an annoyed tone. “Use it to remember you foundation. And if you are capable to getting away without dying… do so. Better a fighter with one arm then a dead fighter with both.”

 

Tarble smiled at his old master, sensing he was trying to guide him in his own way. Leaving the cave, dressed as a saiyan warrior, he turned on his scouter. It showed an immense power level one direction, and three other power levels. One alone and slightly fading, the other two far away with one surging back and forth. Tarble’s face leaving his smile behind as he prepared himself. “One of the lesser power levels is heading to the greater, it has to be Tien or Goku. The others seem to be that direction.” His scouter detecting Yamcha’s power mixed in with the others. Tarble leaving no time to waste any further, Launches into the air. His target the Demon King.

 

\--

 

Piccolo stood smiling as Drum takes his first steps, Tien getting ready to fight. But as the Demonkin charged at Tien, Tarble appeared and suddenly kicked him back to the Demon King. Piccolo standing in shock as someone new already appeared. But then he wickedly smiled. “I am sorry, I will have Drum play with you in a moment. Someone else has already challenged me.”

 

Tarble’s gaze did not leave the demon king, pulling his scouter from his head. “Tien, I have two things to say before I continue.” He said, ignoring the demon king. Piccolo growling at this as the scouter was tossed behind Tarble into Tien’s hands. “First, I am sorry I lied to you.” The young saiyan held out his hand, a ball of white energy appearing just above his hand. “And second, run.” Tossing the energy ball to the sky, The demon King and Tien both looking Bewildered at the action. The energy ball bursting with light, Tarble staring directly at it. Tarble only thoughts, ~destroy the demon king, destroy the demon king. destroy… the… demon… Destroy!~ A might roar echoed through the town that still remained, Tarble had become an Oozaru!

 

With Tarble becoming Oozaru, what will become of the demon king? Will we still have a Piccolo Junior? Will we still have a Kami!? What will happen when Goku arrives? These next questions may be answered in the next chapter! Chapter Nine: Kaiju Battle, Oozaru Mayhem!

 

Power levels!  
Tien- 190  
Demon King Piccolo (youth returned) – 260  
Drum – 210  
Yurin – 20  
Tarble – 210 (2100 Oozaru)


	9. Kaiju Battle, Oozaru Mayhem!

The great Demon King Piccolo, Awestruck in horror. His eyes wide, his mouth agape, his body feeling the immense power flooding the air. The air thundered with a roar that quaked the earth below their feet. Tien watched his fellow student turn from his small stature to a giant beast. ~Is this what he meant, that his people can transform into monsters. This is beyond what I thought!~ Tien thought as he reminded himself that Tarble told him to run. The Mafuba not an option for him, and this beast form possibly too much to control for Tarble, Tien took his leave.

 

Drum seeing Tien attempting to flee, attempted to charge at the human. Tarble’s focus switching to Drum’s sudden movement, and a strong blow slammed into the Demonkin’s large form. Pasted on contact with his fist and splatted against the castle walls. Piccolo sensing the instantaneous death of his child in his very core.

 

Piccolo could sense this beast was well over his power, if the sight of his child being bested was not enough. Tarble’s red eyes focusing on the Demon King, roaring out once more. Piccolo hoping his speed would be enough, attempts to dash away, putting something between himself and the beast. The large beast’s mouth opening as an energy blast consumed the king’s castle top in an attempt to kill Piccolo. The Demon King escaping do to Tarble unable to see him, but just barely.

 

At this time, Goku is rocketing toward the battle. He noticed a sudden huge increase in power through his own senses, having in the show and manga seeming to obtain a minor sense of ki, and moved quickly. But as he got closer to the battle field, he noticed the huge monkey like beast. A realization that this beast must have been the one that killed his grandfather, though this was not true. In an increased fury, he leaped from his Nimbus, and prepared to try to fight the beast and Demon King Piccolo. But soon his eyes fell onto a glowing white light. Goku’s was reaching for his power pole, but now while in midair began to transform himself. The strap for his Nyoi-bo snapping, his cloths tearing away, body growing more and more massive.

 

Crash!

 

Tarble was forced to turn to see what happened behind him, his instincts running his body while his mind tried to direct its fury. But now stood another Oozaru, roaring in pure rage at him. Piccolo seeing this as an opportunity, and allowing himself to get away a good distance. If the two were too busy fighting each other, he could kill them both with one attack.

 

Goku charges at Tarble, crashing his massive body into Tarble’s and sends them into the stone work of the remaining castle. Tarble retaliates by slamming an elbow into the young saiyan’s head, Placing one foot to his chest and pushing him back. Allowing himself to stand while Goku also did, both Oozaru’s roaring at each other before charging again. Two bodies slamming into each other, grabbing each other’s hands, and Goku soon over powered Tarble’s form. Tarble lifted into the air and tossed into the nearby city.

 

Tien still too close to the action only watched as the now two giant beasts were fighting each other. He was not sure where the second beast came from, before suddenly realizing it had to be one of Tarble’s people. Either Goku or another person but it had to be someone like Tarble. But with the two focused on each other, he was not sure where Piccolo could have gone.

 

Piccolo hovering overhead, focusing a large amount of ki into his arms and hands, making them expand and crackle with energy. “Now, just to get you both together.” He said with a sneer of triumph, ready to end both beasts in one fatal blow.

 

Tarble stood once more as Goku pounded into his own chest after showing greater strength. ~Focus on Piccolo, I must kill him. Then I can deal with Goku!~ Tarble yelled to himself in his own mind, but his body did not listen. Instead it opened its mouth and fired a massive beam into Goku’s chest and sent the younger Saiyan flying back and crashing through buildings himself. Goku roaring as he stood and grabbed the ground, tearing from it a huge mass and throwing it at Tarble. Tarble firing another blast and making a huge dust cloud and raining rock and dirt fall on what was left of the town.

 

\--

 

Goku’s allies, on their way to help Tien with Piccolo originally, now hearing that two giant apes were attacking the town where piccolo last was. Yamcha, Bulma, and Launch all worried at the video feed of what they could recognize being Goku’s full moon transformation somehow happening without a moon. “Shouldn’t we turn around? Tien would know not to be anywhere near that right?” Bulma asked as from what was being said, one of the beasts could fire energy blasts.

 

“Even if Tien is not there, Goku is now and fighting against the other monster. They could kill each other and may have killed Tien. We cannot risk losing anyone else.” Yamcha said, looking to Bulma. “I am landing, I don’t want you two to get involved.”

 

“What!? Your still injured you moron! You are not going in alone.” Bulma retaliated to Yamcha’s comment.

 

“But-” Yamcha began to try and retort.

 

“No buts, we all go or none of us go.” Bulma said holding her gun, ready to do anything that might help. Yamcha just sighing as he continued to get closer to the battle field. Landing a bit further than he did in the original series.

 

\--

 

Back to the battle field, Piccolo was getting annoyed at the distance the two were staying. He did not want to waste the energy he gathered on just one of the beasts though, holding longer and longer. Due to goku’s seeming natural ki sensing ability, he took notice of the smaller but readied charge of an attack above them. Looking up and roaring, announcing to Piccolo he knows he was there. Piccolo surprised as Goku;s Oozaru form ripped up some ground to toss at him, only for Tarble to blast him back once more. The unarmored body of Goku sent backward, Tarble charging forward.

 

~Remove his tail, return to Piccolo. You win!~ Tarble tried to focus the beast. Rushing at Goku’s laid out body as he tried to stand. Goku seeing Tarble charging him, quickly stood and leaped forward to tackle him. Tarble leaping upward and dodging his tackle. Goku landing face first into the ground, and soon had a massive foot placed on his back. His tail grabbed, and pulled on hard.

 

Piccolo seeing the two now on top of each other, sneered as he focused his hands towards the beasts. “I win!” He yelled out himself as Tarble pulled Goku’s tail off suddenly, Turning his head hearing Piccolo’s call. The energy blast roaring down toward the two!

 

Will Tarble and Goku survive a direct hit from Piccolo at full power? Find out in “What if Tarble was sent to Earth- Chapter Ten: Destructive Aftermath!” I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and see you in the next one!

 

Power levels for those who care!  
Goku- 260 (Oozaru 2,600)  
Tarble- 210 (Oozaru 2100)  
Piccolo- 260  
Tien- 180


	10. Destructive Aftermath

“I WIN!” Piccolo’s voice ring out as the energy blast begins to rush down toward the unprepared Tarble. The large ape’s eyes wide as the energy blast coming down toward him.

 

“KI-KO-HO!” A sudden burst of energy collides with the Demon King’s. Not enough to overpower the blast, but enough of a sudden impact to cause the energy to explode out. Tien standing nearby, Breathing heavy as he used a majority of his energy to stop the blast to the best of his ability.

 

The collided energies explode, bursting outward and knocking over buildings. A heavy smokescreen from the blasts exploding on each other covered the sight of mass destruction that hung over the city. Piccolo laughing overhead. “Of course such a blast could not stop my attack! Now I will rule without oppisition!” Piccolo’s laugh became maniacal, but was soon shut up by a roar.

 

Looking down as the smokescreen was suddenly ripped open by a mouth blast from Tarble. The large Oozaru’s face showing every damage and bruising, his armor cracked and broken at the shoulders, blood trickling out of his ears and from small wounds on his body. But Tarble still lived and was strong enough to fight back. The city itself broken and splintered, building s pressed to the side and fallen over, mass destruction that avoided a worse outcome if Piccolo's attack hit directly.

 

Piccolo quickly placing his hands before him to stop the blow, charging ki and attempting to deflect the blast. The energy overwhelming his body, sending him higher and higher as his hands began to disintegrate before him, still forcing out Ki to combat the blast. More and more of his arms being taken tell he was in high atmosphere. His body badly damage, his arms destroyed almost to the shoulders. His body limp as it began to fall to the ground.

 

“My… legacy does not die here.” He said summoning his remaining energy. This throat engorging, an egg appearing in his mouth, and launching it away. Unlike the anime and manga, the demon king did not use as much energy as he did in this battle. Piccolo having used several high level charged blasts that could level cities, instead of the one used in this story. Meaning the egg of Piccolo Junior was given a greater amount of energy, but also due to Piccolo’s great injury it will not be much. The demon king’s body though, has become lifeless and falls back to the earth with a heavy crash

 

Tarble below still in his Oozaru form panted before roaring out once more. His target removed, his focus turned to new targets. Tien seeing the beast turn to him, and roar at him. Tien couldn’t move quickly as he was already near deaths door. Best he could do was to try, but soon Tarble’s Oozaru body froze. Yajirobe having shown up and witnessed to Tarble pulling off Goku’s tail to change him back. He took his sword, and while he was unnoticed leaped forward and sliced off Tarble’s tail. The saiyan in pain as his body transformed back to his natural form. Falling to his hands and knees as he gasped for air, body drenched in sweat and badly beaten. Unable to hold himself before flopping to the ground.

 

“Oh man, that was scary. I thought Piccolo was going to be the worst thing I saw today, but then these two turned into monsters.” Yajirobe said sheathing his sword as Tien walked exhausted toward the unknown person.

 

“Yajirobe? When did you get here?” Suddenly Goku’s voice came to, slightly beaten and fatigued body sitting up weakly.

 

“Just a few moments ago, figured I would come and defeat Piccolo if you failed.” Yajirobe said with a false confidence. “But it looks like your friend took care of him.”

 

“Friend?” Goku said looking to the strangely armored Tarble, feeling like he saw the armor before. His mind flashing the giant monkey wearing armor. “He is the giant monster!?” Goku said more in amazement. “No wonder he is so strong.”

 

“Anyway, you three are pretty banged up. Let us head out and get your wounds healed up.” Yajirobe suggested.

 

“No, I should return to the Turtle Hermit home and let everyone know what happened, and that the Demon King is defeated. I will make sure he does not come back.” He said panting still, feeling his body wanting to pass out but resisting it.

 

“Tien, is it true about Master Roshi?” Goku asked, Tien confirming that and confirming Chiaotzu’s death as well. “And Shenlong?” Tien nodded to confirm, Goku having to accept that Krillin and other he cared about would not be coming back.

 

There is a silence between them, for a short bit. “Let us meet in the next world tournament, I want to train and show that I will always be greater. I will take the next tournament with flying colors”

 

Goku smiled at the thought of training again, and to have gained a new friend. “I will make sure to train so that that does not happen.”

 

Yajirobe then began placing Goku and Tarble into his car, driving off toward Korins tower. Tien walking toward the Demon King’s body, slowly and tripping up. Yamcha and the others arriving as they witnessed Tien laying on the ground trying to drag himself to Piccolo’s corpse. Yamcha telling Tien to rest up, and walking to the Piccolo’s body, and destroys it with his own Kamehameha. Tien being helped to their plane, when Bulma accidentally kicks something. It is Tarble’s scouter, picking it up and seeing it was badly damaged from the fight but not so much it could not be repaired. Tien remarking it is Tarble’s himself, Bulma stating she will repair it for him, and the four heading back to Turtle Hermit’s house.

 

The demon king is defeated, and now an age of peace. The warriors ready to train once more. Yajirobe taking the two saiyan boys to Korin’s tower. As we all know, above them God reigns as protector of earth. The Question is, will Tarble be allowed to train with God as well as Goku. Find out next time on Chapter Eleven- ‘The Prince meets God. Goku’s ultimatum.”


	11. The prince meets God, Goku’s Ultimatum!

The day following the defeat of King Piccolo, Praise of good triumphing over evil being announce around the world. On Korin’s tower the two young Saiyan’s have received treatment and sensu beans to allow them to regain their full strength. Tarble amazed that Yajirobe was able to climb all the way up with them, even if it was one at a time. He was even more amazed at the idea of the Sensu Bean filling his belly and revitalizing him. Goku unfortunately naked at this time, Korin not wearing cloths and Yajirobe not having anything extra (also not really known to share).

 

“Congratulations, I was not expecting someone else so strong to get involved to take on Piccolo. Though part of me was worried you would destroy everything instead.” Korin said over the confused Tarble, still getting use to the idea of a talking cat.

 

“Yeah it was lucky, I guess. But I never would have thought you were the giant beast that killed my Grandpa.” Goku said not sure how to feel about a rival being someone who killed someone important.

 

“Do you not know of the Oozaru transformation?” Tarble asked, knowing that the battle was the first time he became an Oozaru, before not wanting it to be used as a tool to attack people with. Especially with how little control he truly had over it still.

 

“Oozaru? Is that what the giant thing is called?” Goku asked, willing to learn what he could. Korin stepping back as he thought about what to do next.

 

“Before I answer… do you know what a Saiyan is?” Tarble asked, wanting to know just how little Goku knew of his heritage. Goku thinking for a bit, before shaking his head, confirming he knew nothing of them or his own past.

 

Tarble sighed slightly as he leaned back, looking to the sky for a moment. Thinking of what to say, to inform him of all the facts or just the best part of a Saiyan. Goku confused on why Tarble was so quiet, and when Tarble noticed and tried to smile.

 

“A saiyan a race of people… who hail from a planet called Vegeta, named after the king and the king passes the name along to a successor. The people, are a strong and proud race, Warriors who fight for what they believe in. Not all good, but not all bad.” He said trying to stand for the first time since he recovered, only to lose his balance and topple over. Goku laughing as Tarble was bewildered by what happened.

 

“Yeah, I felt like that to when I first lost my tail. You will get used to it, and when it comes back it will be like you never lost it.” Goku chuckled smiling.

 

Tarble looking at his backside the best he could and seeing his tail removed, a moment of dread filling him, a depression he did not expect. “The tail… is a sign of our… Heritage.” He was forced to stop between his words as his eyes filled with tears, having lost his tail was a disgrace to his people and often a method of being mocked for. His gaze turning to Goku. “Goku, you and I… are from Planet Vegeta. We both are Saiyans.”

 

Goku took this information with a surprising regularity. Acting as if it was not a big deal to find out he was an alien. Due to his young age, he is more accepting of such a revelation as not being important. “Does that make us like brothers?” Goku asked innocently.

 

“Not directly.” Tarble said, suddenly thinking of his own brother. Wondering where he was, if he was even alive. His family creeping into his mind, he spent only three years of his life with them, but they were still etched into his mind. “I… I will finish explaining another time.” Tarble finished, as his mind only could focus on his family now.

 

“Let us go collect those dragon balls if you’re done explaining.” Korin said happy to fix everything that Demon King Piccolo had messed up. Goku relaying the bad news of Shen long being killed. Korin being surprised, thinking for a bit, and then comes up with an idea. “Then you two need to go meet the creator of the dragon balls. You need to meet God.”

 

Goku and Tarble are both astonished, though Goku more so as he did not think the creator would be alive still. Yajirobe commenting that Korin is blowing smoke but is silenced. Leading to Goku realizing his Nyoi-bo is not with him, and his mini arc of trying to find it. Unlike the original series, it was not picked up by Tien as it would have broken off well before getting to the battle field due to his transformation. He looks at the battle ground, then heads to Fortuneteller Baba’s. Here, for decency sake he was given cloths and told where the Nyoi-bo could be found. Tarble using this time to get use to balancing without his tail.

 

On Goku’s returns excited that they may be able to save their friends from a torturous limbo for being killed by a demon. Korin granting them both a bell, Goku placing the Nyoi-bo in place and the two racing off as the staff extended for goku and Tarble. Reaching the base of the sanctuary known as ‘The Lookout’. Tarble using his ability to fly to get onto the ladder leading up and helping goku to it as well. The two climbing and meeting with Mr. Popo.

 

The two test themselves against the strange Genie, both finding their power lacking when it came to facing this opponent. The Genie remarking that they both show too much of their movement and need to focus their body and spirit more effectively. This suggestion does not come easily, as they attempt to train even slightly to develop their bodies better to combat, with a conversation from Goku soon having Kami make himself known.

 

Goku reacting suddenly to the familiar face, rushing for Kami. Tarble also concerned as this time they did not have their tails to fall back on. Watching Goku getting launched back, Popo explaining that he is not Piccolo but Kami. The agreement made between Goku and Kami that he would train with him if he brought back Shen Long, and an explanation of Piccolo’s spawn would return. But soon Kami’s would soon gaze onto Tarble.

 

“As for you, I do not need a second student to divide my attention. I will ask you to leave this place.” Kami said sternly, Tarble looking to the ground almost disappointed he would not be able to train with Goku. The sense of being with another of his kind, awakened a want to test himself… though it was a small want and never to the same point of killing each other.

 

“I… understand.” Tarble said sighing out as there was no point in arguing. Not that Goku would not.

 

“I don’t! Why shouldn’t he train with us?” Goku called out as he ran before God. “He is the reason why Piccolo was defeated.”

 

“At risk of everyone’s life being done in by his own.” Kami replied. “A dangerous choice that could have led to the same outcome.”

 

Tarble shuttered at the idea of someone claiming he would be as bad as Piccolo. But Goku continued to argue on his behalf. “But he didn’t! I don’t know what happened, but I am sure if he didn’t get involved… more lives would have been lost.”

 

“You cannot be sure of that.” Kami said.

 

“I can and I am. Tarble beat me down like crazy in the tournament. He was mad that I risked lives unnecessarily to meet his challenge. He is someone who hates when others get hurt because of someone’s actions. Choosing to do what he did, must have been torment on his mind.” Goku yelled at Kami, refusing to see Kami’s one-sided thinking.

 

“Goku, you don’t need to…” Tarble began before Goku lifted his hand to stop him.

 

“You don’t need to feel responsible. You saved everyone’s life, those who died were sad deaths, but they can be brought back. If you didn’t do what you did, and I had fought him… Piccolo may have destroyed more lives. I will not let someone willing to risk his own life selflessly to save people he doesn’t even know. That is a pure hearted hero in my mind.” Goku turns to face Kami once more, not caring if his words reach the ears of God. “Either we both stay and train… or we both return to earth. We will prepare for whatever danger comes with or without you.”

 

Kami stood for a while, looking at the boy who would deny god for someone he just met, someone who he seemed to get a better sense from in battle then Kami did from watching his actions from afar. The old god breathed in deep, before turning. “Very well… You both may stay. But I expect you both to be able to defeat Piccolo without each other’s help in this case.”

 

Both boys nodding excitedly, and soon began their training. As the others informed by Shen long of their stay with god and those whose death was influenced by Piccolo involvement, allowing those killed by him, his kin, and killed during the battle between Goku and Tarble in Oozaru form as he was a major influence in their battle, would be revived. Joy returning to many lives across the world, soon replaced by intense training by our heroes. Tien now having two rivals to prepare for, doubles his efforts and informs Krillin and Yamcha to do the same. As for Goku’s and Tarble’s training we will get into that a little bit in the next Chapter! Chapter twelve: Lets train as Saiyans in heaven!


	12. Lets train as Saiyans in heaven!

With the beginning of their training, the two Saiyans are first taught properly obtain focus and Strengthen their spirit and mind. Studying the practice of being ‘as be as quiet as the sky, and quicker then lightning’. Tarble expressed interest in pushing themselves even beyond what Mr. Popo wished, Popo reminding him that time must be given to reflect and rest. Tarble, knowing of the saiyan power (Zenkai Boosts), gives in for now. He figures that the high altitude would be enough to test their body for a while.

 

Six months pass as the two have begun mastering proper meditation and preparation for the next test, Goku taken first to a room they previously did not have access to. When he came back, he was drenched in sweat and looked mentally tired as his body looked like it received no real damage. Tarble then invited in, taken to a dark room with clocks on the walls. A large swinging pendulum over a strange circle, Popo directing him to stand in it and prepare himself.

 

Tarble doing so, his eyes opening to an earth under massive destruction, demonkin attacking innocent humans. A young Piccolo seen laughing as he began his destruction. Tarble horribly confused but could not let this destruction continue. Rushing in to battle the horde of Demonkin, taking to the sky and fighting. His strength and skill were more than enough to take on a few, but soon the Demon King Piccolo joined in. His power at its peak, and with minions to help, Tarble found himself soon on the losing side. Trying to escape and regroup his thoughts, only for a massive blast to overtake him made by the Piccolo and his children gathering energy together to kill him.

 

Tarble’s eyes opened to seeing Popo before him, being explained that both Goku and Tarble will be training this way for the future. He further explains that it is a form of time travel, that his mind is give a spiritual form and sent to a past that cannot be changed. Events that happen will not truly transpire but the two of them will need to work to be able to defeat the Demon King in his prime by themselves.

 

The following few months, the two Saiyan’s tails grow back. Kami makes his argument to remove them permanently so that he can place the moon back into place. Goku confused on how their tails stop this, Tarble informing him now of more of the Saiyan people, and that the tail allows all members of the Saiyan people to become Oozaru. Goku soon realizing he was the one who killed his grandpa. Tarble then argues that instead of removing the tails, they should focus on learning to control the Oozaru form. Kami does not enjoy this thought, as it meant risking things while they transformed. Tarble remarking that the tail is a symbol of a Saiyan’s honor, it is part of their Heritage and he cannot allow it to be simply removed. He also explains he was trained in how to control it, and with the focus training Mr. Popo has given them, he feels he and Goku can master it.

 

Kami does not feel they have the time to be able to train for this. Then he suddenly has an idea, The room of Spirit and Time. The two can spend time in the chamber and get the extra year of training in a day, if they can manage to not be overwhelmed. He tells the two they will need to be proper mental preparation before entering. Because of this revelation, he leaves the tails for now, and will wait to see if both can learn complete mastery over the Oozaru form.

 

Tarble and Goku finish their first year of training on the lookout, wanting to develop the proper mental fortitude and spiritual strength for the room of spirit and time. When they first enter, Goku is amazed about how intense everything feels just through the door. Tarble remarking they need to begin training and allow themselves to get used to the environment. Suggesting giving themselves a month to fully adjust while training as they would have with Popo.

 

\----

 

From the original series, we are told Goku only lasted a month (2 hours earth time) in the chamber before. But with someone to work with, and not be in complete isolation, and a strong rival to keep him interested. Tarble and Goku working to quickly adjust to the higher gravity, as stated it is x10 that of earth. Tarble having lived in a higher gravity planet before remembers its pressure and has Goku and himself do more calisthenics-based training to adjust to the gravity more. Tarble also slowly begins to enforce a longer and more intense training as the days go on, wanting the two of them to take advantage of the Saiyan’s Zenkai Boosts in training, having the two of them push themselves more intensely by the end of the month, having at least twelve hours devoted to some form of training. During this month of time, Goku is also being taught the methods and made to repeat the steps of controlling the Oozaru form.

 

The two take another two months of training, building themselves up and preparing their minds to become Oozaru. Before Tarble attempts making a power ball and testing if the two of them can control it. Tarble and Goku, do not control themselves as much as they would want the first time. The two can control the form enough to not destroy the exit to the chamber, but the two do beat each other up many times. Thirty-two total attempts are done, before both can completely control themselves in their Oozaru form, speaking normally and able to test out their martial arts in the form.

 

The remaining of the year is used to have session of training in Oozaru to make sure they have a full understanding of its form if they ever must battle in it, but also in their base form to increase their natural strength.

 

On leaving the room of spirit and time, Mr. Popo and Kami are amazed at the progress the two have made. The two continuing their training once more, using the Pendulum room to test their new skill in defeating the Demon King at his strongest. Kami worried there was nothing more he could do, but the two continue training on the lookout. Kami giving them weighted cloths to try to intensify their work out, but the two continue their 12-hour training regimen to push each other to their limits.

 

After the final year passes, the two just smile down to earth. “Looks like it is time.” Goku says, ready for a good fight. “Hope to see you in the finals.” Tarble nodding as the two leaps down, Goku having been taught to fly during these years and both heading down to the tournament grounds.

 

Return next time for when the battles finally begin! Remember, the others have intensified their training to, so the battles may still be difficult. How difficult, and how will things have changed for better or worse? Find out in the next chapter! The 23rd Martial arts tournament!

 

Power Levels for those who care

Original (as seen in the Daizenshu that I am using, which could be wrong as it is not the booklet but a website.)

Goku- goes from 260, to 360 (A 1.4 multiplier, give or take)

 

This stories power level-

Goku- 260, to 520 (a x2 multiplier, due to a training partner, a full year of Hypiy bonix Rhyme Chamber, and intense training due to Tarble’s advise.)

Tarble- 210 to 504 (A x2.4, due to a training partner who is stronger than himself, the chamber, and intense training due)


	13. The 23rd Martial Arts Tournament!

Heavy rain falls onto the grounds of the tournament grounds. Roshi, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, and Paur all meeting when Goku reintroduces himself to the group. Everyone suddenly surprised by the major change in his size, and Bulma remarks about how cute he has become. But with Tarble also being there, she remarks that Tarble looks so like how he was three years ago, teasing him on how short he was. She then presents his scouter, repaired and modified. Bulma and her Father worked on the small device over the last three years. She was able to work on Raditz overnight 5 years in the future, I would assume she and her father could do the same in possibly a little longer time, but not so much that most of the time was used to enhance their own technology. Tarble taking the scouter and remarking that she was as smart as she was beautiful, causing the young woman to blush at the compliment.

 

Tarble in his Saiyan armor, more of a standard wear of pride of his people, remarks that it may be a good idea for her to study his battle suit as well. When she asks why, the announcement of tournament preliminaries is about to start and for competitors to make their way to the inner gymnasium. Tarble remarks that she will see why when she gets to study it before leaving his scouter with her and following the others toward their coming battles.

 

Goku still wearing his Turtle Hermit outfit, Krillin still disappointed that he would not be unique as he and Yamcha also have their own. Tarble noticing that Tien and Chiaotzu wore similar cloths to their crane school but did not show support in their old masters. Tarble removing his armor and wearing only his leotard that was normally under it. Unlike Goku, he did not wear weighted cloths to the tournament. He wanted to give his opponent all his strength and not mock them by being held back by weight.

 

The Preliminaries continue as per normal though, Tien telling Chiaotzu to spread their friends to the different blocks. Everyone showing the most basics of their strengths and not showing off too much. Tarble making sure to watch Piccolo’s matches to see if there could be a gleam of his strength shown. Chiaotzu is still taken down by Taopaipai, who remarks that Tien and Goku will die by his hands. Tarble is not mentioned, as he was exiled by Master Shen and left on better terms then the prodigy students that Shen spent so much time working with. Tien remarking, he will gladly face him and being as serious as he always is. Yajirobe, masked as previously, has an easier time taking to the finals. Chichi instead put in the same block as Tarble, and ended up being defeated by the more powerful warrior.

 

This makes the finalists Yamcha, Yajirobe, Krillin, Tien, Tarble, Taopaipia, Goku, and Piccolo (A Ma Junior). Due to Chiaotzu unable to change the numbers to put people into proper order, I am also changing up the battle list! Pulling numbers out of a hat, this is the lineup I got…

 

Yamcha - 7  
Yajirobe- 6  
Krillin -2  
Tien -4  
Tarble - 8  
Taopaipia - 3  
Goku - 5  
Piccolo - 1

 

Round 1- Piccolo (Ma Junior) Vs Krillin  
Round 2-Tao Vs Tien  
Round 3-Goku Vs Yajirobe  
Round 4- Tarble Vs Yamcha

 

But the battle will start next chapter! Show of Progress, Quarter finals Begin! This was a shorter posting, but some heart pounding fights will soon begin. Some may end the same, but from the looks of things, the semifinals will have a major battle or two!


	14. Show of Progress, Quarter finals Begin!

The crowd begins murmuring, roaring into a cheer as the finalists are announced. The air felt electric with the energy from the crowd. Announcing the first match, Piccolo simply smiled as it meant the first match would allow for a small show of power for the others to follow to fear. Krillin being told by Goku to watch out for his opponent, Krillin nodding as he readied his nerves and took to the ring.

 

Round 1: Krillin Vs Ma Junior

 

“Now is your last chance to give up, before I sully the ring with your defeat.” Piccolo said with a sinister smile.

 

“Don’t try to psych me out, I am not so easy to scare.” Krillin said getting into fighting position.

 

The announcer calls out for the match to begin, the two did not wait too long before rushing each other. Krillin showing his mastery of the Kamehameha, surprising Piccolo with quick use of it. But Piccolo’s training proved to be superior to the young human, being more than twice his strength at this point. Krillin gives Piccolo enough of a worry that others may be more than enough to push him still. But Krillin also surrenders when he notices that no matter his efforts, Piccolo seemed to have the stamina to outpace him.

 

Ma Junior moving up the rank, the next match is then called. Tien looking grimace, Goku knowing he will win. The conversation with Master Shen still happening as previously before, and at this point I will be back tracking slightly. Tarble notices something when Master Shen speaks with them, that there is no student standing beside him. In private asking where Yurin was, Shen remarks that the poor girl ran off about two years ago, claiming she was a good riddance. Tarble could not believe Shen could be so cruel to allow for her to simply leave, the crane school being where she lived with them. Shen then remarks that none of them live there anymore, Tien and Chiaotzu left and Yurin left soon afterward. But back to the tournament, just realize this is running around Tarble’s mind.

 

Round 2: Tien Vs Tao!

 

Now I am not going to get too much into this battle, as it is even more one sided then before. Tien out powering Tao quickly. Tien remarking to Shen for them never to show their faces again, Shen remarking their deaths will be painful before flying off with his unconscious brother. The announcer astounded on how quick the battle had gone, and remarks that is shows even more amazingly what true martial arts is. And rushes for the next round!

 

Round 3: Goku Vs Yajirobe!

 

Yajirobe, having removed his mask this time as he did not feel the need to hide his face. He figured if he lost before the finals it would be too embarrassing to show himself. He cannot believe Goku would have gotten too much stronger then him, even if trained by god. But as the two stood facing each other, Goku felt calm. Yajirobe annoyed that Goku was not taking him seriously, Goku saying he was. But soon Yajirobe found himself attempt to make contact again and again but only to be dodged by the final moment. Allowing his anger to get the best of him, he leaps at the young man and finds himself being thrown out of the ring with one arm. Goku getting the win due to ring out. Goku remarks that he does sense he did get stronger, but Yajirobe had a long way to go if he wanted to keep up. He suggests that they should train together some time to help him out. Yajirobe grumbles as he normally would but accepts his hand to get back up. The announcer ready to start the next round with how quickly everything is going.

 

Round 4: Tarble Vs Yamcha!

 

Yamcha having seen Goku in action and knowing Tarble had the same training. Getting worried he would simply be defeated in the first round once more. Tarble placing his hand on his shoulder and simply smiled. “Come on, you don’t want to keep the crowd waiting. Plus, I want to see how you have improved.” Tarble said trying to encourage him. Yamcha nodding as there was no point in backing out now.

 

The two stands before each other, both getting into fighting positions. Yamcha, unlike the original series, is taking this fight seriously. Deciding to go all out from the start, the moment the round begins. Yamcha rushed his opponent to start with his ‘Wolf Fang fist Mark 2’ and soon finds that Tarble can block each attack. The final blow, Tarble takes to the chest and is pushed back, Yamcha smiles as he got a solid hit in. Tarble then stood straight and clapped lightly, Yamcha surprised that the younger man seemed to have no damage from the attack.

 

“You have improved a lot. Though your attacks are broadcasted vividly, and the last impact has improper footing. You lose a lot of power in it. Let us try again, this time try to get your footing like this.” Tarble said as he entered a pose, much like the final hit of Yamcha’s attack. Yamcha blinking, before letting out a growl as he was not one to enjoy being taught lessons in the middle of a fight. “Don’t get angry now. You will lose focus. I am your opponent, yes… but I am not your enemy.”

 

Yamcha simply growled once more, trying to calm himself and looking at Tarble’s foot placement. He then attacks with the ‘Wolf Fang Fist Mark 2’ once more, Tarble once again blocking the rapid strikes. The final thrust, placing his feet to mimic Tarbles, he could feel his whole body being put into the strike. This time Tarble disappearing, Yamcha’s arms going through an afterimage. Tarble stood behind him, and Yamcha leapt away in fear of a new attack. Tarble instead motioned him to continue, returning to his battle stance.

 

Yamcha frustrated, turns to a new technique. Creating the Spirit ball, throwing it at Tarble. Tarble at first dodging and thinking the attack was a simple energy ball, but soon his sense warned him of the attacks return. Tarble forced to dodge the attack against and again, Yamcha smiling.

 

“Hard time keeping up… bet you think I can only do one!” Yamcha grinned as his other hand made another Spirit Ball, Tarble soon forced to dodge both attacks at once. Yamcha’s training to focus on the two attack not yet complete and soon visible that his mental focus took its toll on him. The balls lost accuracy, and began to flicker as they lost their form slightly.

 

Tarble decided to end this, letting Yamcha show off and let other know of his progress without making a fool of him. Tarble limited his strength and speed to allow Yamcha to block his incoming attacks, slowly pushing him back. Yamcha slowly taking notice of his arms being harder to move. Tarble then landed to attacks to his shoulders and Yamcha’s arms went limp.

 

“I have hit enough pressure points in your body to remove your arm use, I would surrender now.” Tarble spoke, Yamcha made to realize that his blocked attacks were hidden attacks to remove his own ability to attack and defend. Yamcha fell to his knees, surrendering to the overwhelming strength Tarble had over him. Tarble moved behind him, and placed a light strike across his back, and returned his control to his arms.

 

“Come on, stand up. You earned the right to walk out of here as a warrior.” Tarble said, as he presented his hand to help Yamcha. Yamcha accepted it and stood, the two walked into the waiting hall, ready for the Semi-Finals!

 

How will this tournament continue? Will Piccolo still make it to the finals, or will Tien have a method to defeat him? Let’s find out in the next chapter! Chapter Fifteen: Mutant VS Demon!

 

Power levels for those who care!

Piccolo- Originally 350, this version 450 (With more energy to give to his son, and the added training to try and prepare for Oozaru forms)  
Krillin- Originally 185, this version 210 (intensifying his training)  
Tien- Originally 225, this version 285 (intensifying his training)  
Tao- 210  
Goku- 520  
Yajirobe- 199 (No power level is mentioned for this tournament, so I went somewhere between Demon king saga and the raditz saga. I also went for a lower percentage because I don’t imagine him training a lot.)  
Tarble- 504  
Yamcha- Originally 160, this version 200 (intensifying his training)

 

For those who wonder how I did the math of Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. I will give Tien as an example as his was the easiest.

Tien’s original Power level (PL) was 225 during the Piccolo Jr arc. His PL in the previous arc was 190. I simply took the new PL of 225 and divided it by his older 190 and getting 1.25. I then multiplied it by 2, getting 2.5 (Obviously I know, but I am showing my work). I then subracted 1 from that number, getting 1.5 and multiplied it to 190, thus getting the ‘doubled effort’ of a PL 285. I did the same with Krillin and Yamcha, who had more decimal place holders which is why I chose Tien for simple math. These new PL will influence their future strength in the coming arcs, but even with it… we all know humans have a hard time keeping up. Say it with me though, ‘Fuck Power Levels’ which I will be saying come the Android Saga where it gets insane. If there is a demand about it, speak up now.


	15. Mutant Vs Demon

Tien, having been made aware of Piccolo’s return during the prelims, had to prepare for his battle. Glad to be the second fight as it gave him some time to get ready for his next match with the reincarnated demon. The young warrior soon heard of Yamcha’s defeat and Tarble coming out looking like he just walked out to the ring while Yamcha looked defeated. Breathing in to focus his mind.

 

“Hey.” Tarble stopped as Tien headed toward the ring. The two locking eyes for a moment, having intense moment. “Give it everything you got.” Tarble finally said, not knowing his plan but saw Tien was not going to just give up. He watched Tien head toward the ring and took his place.

 

Piccolo landed onto the ring with a smile, as he remembered the face of the warrior. The one who cause his father to lose, blocking his attack at the right moment and allowing the giant beast to blast him. This time it was a one on one fight, and Tien had yet to prove himself an equal or even a threat.

 

The announcer called out for the match to begin, the two simply standing at a distance at first. Piccolo then closed the distance, only to suddenly be blinded by a Solar Flare. Tien took advantage of his few moments, striking heavily into Piccolo’s body hard and fast with several blows. Lastly, he knocked him to the ground with a double handed smash. Piccolo growling as sight returned, twisting his body and attacked Tien’s legs to force him away and took his chance to right himself.

 

“Looks like rushing you is a bad move.” Piccolo said with a smile. “Just means I need to bring you to me!” he thrust his arm forward, it suddenly stretched and grabbed Tien by the throat. The human’s eyes widening as he was not prepared for his kind of trick. Lifted off the ground and whipped back down to the stone arena, before being dragged to Piccolo’s feet. A raised leg soon brought a stomp down toward Tien’s chest, only to be grabbed last moment and minimize the impact.

 

Tien couldn’t risk the prone position much longer, struck Piccolo’s elbow and making his grip weaken on his neck. He then used his third eye to make a small blast to knock Piccolo back and allow himself back to his feet. Taking position and summoning his energy and used his multi form technique to make four more of himself.

 

“Looks like your luck has run out! Now you fight not just one Martial Artist, but five!” Tien called out as two charged forward to begin force Piccolo into the defensive. One took to the air to keep an eye on the arena. The last two circled around and began their assault on Piccolo’s flank. This made the demon keep focus as the four opponents kept him busy, impacts felt on his body weak but believed at first they were just off their mark.

 

But slowly, Piccolo began to realize that it was not just he simply was evading and blocking easier. The human’s combined effort was the same as if he was one, and the human did not seem to realize this weakness. The demon just smirked as he began retaliate once more as he started getting the rhythm of battle with Tien’s duplicates. Sending one flying into the inner wall along the ring, not knocking him out of the ring, but slightly buried.

 

Tien surprised by the sudden growing strength of Piccolo, and slowly realizing his own strength was waning in battle. The last three dashing away suddenly, allowing the Tien in the air to finally fire down a blast he was gathering energy for. The Arena heavily damaged, but Piccolo stood only with damaged cloths and a few new wounds himself. But a smile showed that the attack seemed to do little to his overall strength. Tien realizing, he was completely outmatched, slowly landed as his clones gathered together, even pulling out the buried one.

 

“You ready for another go? Or do you realize just how poor of a warrior you are compared to me.” Piccolo mocked with an evil grin, exposing his chest and widening his stance as if daring Tien to take a chance to attack him.

 

“I can tell already, you are stronger then I could imagine.” Tien said, his clones gathering back into himself. He would need all his focus for his next attack. “But I will still defeat you… with an attack that not even you can handle.” Pulling from his belt a small jar, with the characters of ‘Evil Containment’ written on it.

 

Piccolo seeing this jar, his eyes widen in surprise. “That is right Piccolo, I know it is you and I shall seal you away for good! It is time for the Mafuba!” Tien called out, positioning his hands as the green energy began to swirl and gather. Piccolo seeing the attack slowly coming toward him. Only for his worried look shift, a smile on his face that befitted a demon. “Mafuba Gaeshi! (Evil containment wave reflection)” The Mafuba bounced back, Tien unaware of a way to defend or that the attack would contain him.

 

Tien caught up in the attack, swirling with the energy himself. Piccolo leading the energy toward the jar. But suddenly the jar toppled over, and Tien’s body was instead slammed into the ground. Piccolo’s eyes shifting up and seeing Tarble with his finger pointing to the jar. Tarble’s eyes glared to Piccolo as the demon glared back, Tien taking this moment to surrender. But was found with audience murmuring and the announcer confirming what Tien called him. Piccolo’s attention snapping and announcing the ride of the new demon king Piccolo, Causing the audience to run away. Clearing the area with everyone except for Goku’s friends, and Chichi who hide away to pray her future husband can defeat the monster.

 

The announcer, very diligent at his job, calls out Tien’s surrender finally, and calls for the next fighters. Goku and Tarble, both looking at each other and nodding as they got to the ring. Goku remarking that the arena is damaged from the last fight, Tarble agreeing. The announcer remarking that the finals were coming soon, only one more round. Asking only his mic who would be the man to fight Piccolo in the end!

 

What will be the outcome of the two power houses trained on the lookout, Will they go all out and risk Piccolo taking out a weakened opponent? Let us find out next chapter! Chapter Sixteen: Anti-Climatic Semi Finals! Champion of the 23rd tournament found!


	16. Anti-Climatic Semi Finals! Champion of the 23rd tournament found!

Tarble and Goku stood in the ring, faced against one another for the end of the Semi-Final. The two had hoped to get to the end of the tournament to face each other, tense now that they would have to resort to figuring out who fights Piccolo. The air silent as the two simply bowed to one another as the match was called. The two of them enter the battle stances, eyes hard and ready for either to make the first move.

 

The sensation of battle was thick, Roshi even remarking how amazing the two felt. Both planning their first move so intently that it seems like they were just going to stand still forever. Held breath as the two fighters inched closer to each other, shifted only slightly. Piccolo watched to see what kind of fighters these two really became.

 

“I don’t want to hear any whining if I beat you.” Tarble snidely spoke to Goku, who only smiled at the thought of this being his greatest challenge. The two finally disappeared, only to reappear center of the ring. One hand each closed to both their mid sections as they both yelled out. “ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SHOOT!” and both held out a fist, followed by another attempt of Roshambo and another.

 

The others awestruck by this display, the two warriors looked for serious and now were playing a game! Roshi stood after toppling overdue his own embarrassment from his thoughts of his student and Tarble. One hundred and three times the two thrusted their hands out only for Tarble to finally throw out scissors to Goku’s rock.

 

Tarble sighing as he placed his hand against his head. “Guess you win, Goku. Have a good final battle with Piccolo.” He said before he walked out of the ring, to a dumbfounded announcer’s dismay. Goku being called the victor with very little enthusiasm. Piccolo remarked that Tarble and Goku must either be confident or stupid.

 

Piccolo took to the ring as Goku waited. The young Saiyan smiled at his opponent. “You might want to take a rest. I am fine with waiting a little bit for you.” Goku spoke with his self-assurance that the others could not yet believe in. With neither having shown their strength, their friends and allies could not accept that they grew strong enough to deal with Piccolo.

 

Piccolo himself just sneered. “I need no rest, it is obvious you know you’re not strong enough. That is why you two played your game. Which one of you plays sacrifice to wound me, so the other can beat me afterward. Too bad for you, I won’t give you the chance.” Piccolo laughing as he was sure of Goku and Tarble’s plan.

 

“That’s an interesting idea.” Goku smiled getting into his stance again. “Guess we will have to find out.” Tarble at the time they were getting ready to fight, having the remaining fighters leave the waiting area. Suggesting they move only so Goku can have plenty of space to fight without worry.

 

The Finals suddenly called out, Piccolo and Goku’s match goes much like in the original Series. There is a major exception though, Goku is much stronger then Piccolo. Less of a difference then Piccolo and Tien, but a much greater than the original Series. That and not having to rescue Kami, Goku’s focus is purely on the fight. Piccolo’s attacks either shown little damage or no affect at all as Goku continues to overpower him.

 

In frustration, Piccolo finally calls for his Hail Mary. He calls forth as much energy as he can, Goku could tell of the danger to his friends and called for them to run. Tien making a fox hole with a Kikoho like in the show. But Yamcha does not dive into the hole, instead the young human rushed to another location. Chichi, not with the group, was still in danger and might not make it to safety. Tarble sensed that the power would be too great for Yamcha to withstand. Piccolo erupted with power as the last of Goku’s friends made it into the hole. Tarble stood between Yamcha and the blast, hands held outward as he focused his ki to divert the blast. Yamcha having tackled Chichi to the ground and holding his body over her, Chichi blushing as this man risked his life to save her own, and suddenly recognizes him as the boy who found her before Goku. This could have repercussions in the future, but for not let us take to the final fight.

 

Piccolo huffed heavily as he spent plenty of ki for the attack, and Goku stood with a smile. His cloths torn, his weighted cloths already tossed aside to give Piccolo his true opponent. Goku began to finally show wavering. Piccolo could sense that he could not match Goku, he had somehow become so powerful that even the returning demon king could not keep up. Goku remarking that they can continue, or Piccolo can give up. Piccolo found surrender to be unacceptable, and the two returned to blows. Goku soon coming out the victor as Piccolo was knocked unconscious, and not feigning like the series. Goku truly wins the world tournament with a knock out!

 

The finals finished, Goku takes a sensu bean and breaks it in half to feed piccolo the other half. The others showed concern on his decision, but Tarble backs him up. “For the last year, Goku and myself have had two sparring matches a day. Goku has only beaten me two more times than I have him. If Piccolo tries anything, he will have to deal with both of us.” He explained, allowing Piccolo to realize he did not have just one but two immense opponents to worry about. The demon king rushed off to train and prepare for their next fight, not willing to accept his defeat as the end. The announcer informing Goku that it would take some time to get his prize money, which he simply says it is fine and to give it to someone who needs it more. Goku himself not really caring for money. Goku then announces they should all get together against sometime, flying off before Chichi has a chance to speak with him, leaving their marriage up in the air still.

 

Tien then turns to Tarble to ask him what his plans are. The saiyan looks to the destroyed battle ground, and remarks that the four Crane Students have business. Tien confused as that meant himself as well and is further confused by the mention of four. Tarble’s head turned to Tien, seeming surprised by Tien’s remark. He then reminds Tien of Yurin. The little girl, who at this point would be only eleven, who they saved. Tien remembering this now, and suddenly realized that he and Chiaotzu left her with the Crane school when they left three years ago. Tarble informing them that Master Shen informed him that a year following, she disappeared.

 

This is where Roshi interjects. “If you are looking for someone… you would need to know where to start. Do you have any ideas?” But the three Crane students shake their heads, they would have no clue where she went. “Then you need to be told a good place. I recommend speaking to the Old Crone, Fortuneteller baba.”

 

“I can show you where that is, and I am thinking I might join you three.” Yamcha spoke up, having been to the place and feeling he needed more training anyway.

 

“Right, I will go to.” Krillin called out to show his support.

 

“This… is a Crane school issue-” Tarble began, but Tien held up his hand.

 

“She left the Crane School, as we did. You yourself are not with them either. That and Chiaotzu is still recovering. The more of us going, the better we will be.” Tien spoke to ensure that it would be alright for them to join.

 

“I would like to go as well.” A sudden voice they did not recognize. Turning they were face to face with Chichi. “As thank you for saving me.” She continued, though her eyes did shift to Yamcha.

 

Bulma, seeing Yamcha’s blush as well, grew irritated and announced she would be heading home. Reminding Yamcha who he was with, before storming off. Roshi stating that the six of them should be able to handle any issues that may come across and will return home as well.

 

Thus, the end of the Dragon Ball series story line. Next Chapter, Chapter Seventeen: The missing Crane and the Penta Poison Coven!


	17. The missing Crane and the Penta Poison Coven!

Travel to the desert lands that Baba’s home residence in took time, as Krillin and Yamcha have not learned proper flight yet and Chichi never had seen the technique tell the tournament. The group attempted to learn of how god had trained Tarble and Goku. Tarble refused to tell though, having promised Kami not to teach the methods to those not worthy. While Tarble disagreed with the methods Kami had, he would keep his promise for now. His battle armor placed to the side of the transport plane, he had forgot to give it to Bulma before she headed home. It did not seem like a good time to talk to her anyway. Krillin explained before they arrived that they would most likely have to test themselves against Baba’s warriors before getting to state their request. Yamcha more then willing to prove his growth to the old hag for how the mummy showed him up so badly.

 

The transport soon landed on a solid location, and the fighters getting out so that it could be capsulized. Chichi remarked on how lovely it appeared, and then took notice of a line of strong looking people already. Krillin remarked that it was the same as last time, and they would just have to wait their turn. The group did not have to wait long though, as each group soon found themselves defeated. The ushering ghost guided to an old woman the sat on a floating ball and was introduced as the Fortuneteller Baba.

 

“Hello again.” Yamcha and Krillin said before the bowed courteously. The two then began to stretch and prepare to fight the upcoming opponents.

 

“You two? This is interesting, looks like you brought enough fighters this time. Not so trusting of your skills are you.” The crone spoke before laughing.

 

Tarble then stepped forward, taking a bow as well before he spoke. “I have a request for you to help us find someone. She is a lost friend of ours, and we were made aware of this recently. We could not come sooner because of other issues.”

 

“You have been made aware of the requirements, pay or a tournament against my fighters for entertainment?” Baba explained.

 

“Yes, Krillin and Yamcha have stated they will go first. They seemed to want to prove themselves. One of us is still healing after his own battle, so he will stay out of this grouping.”

 

“I don’t need to know who is fighting when until we begin.” The crone said annoyed, before leading them to their battleground.

 

Due to the sudden increase in power, and Grandpa Gohan not returning to be a final battle, the two fighters don’t even need to change places. Krillin battles against Frankie (Made up monster-based character to be the first fighter), Fangs the vampire, and See-through-man. Yamcha asking to take over for Bandages and finished the battle with Spike the Devil man. The two glad they improved enough to take on old opponents like this, but Chichi suddenly realized she might be more of a burden as the battle conditions were new to her.

 

Baba amazed by the progress and finding out that the two had surpassed her own brother and working to increase their strength more. Her services now offered to Tarble, the young man bowed to her once more. “You only get one question, so make it count.” Baba warned.

 

“I wish to know where Yurin, ex member of the Crane school is. She went missing two years ago, and I wish to know she is safe and if not to help her.” Tarble spoke. He knew it was possible this entire adventure had no point, as if she was happy there would be no reason to find her.

 

Baba leaped down from her ball and commanding it to show her what was lost. Baba gazed into the ball intently, humming to herself and holding her hands over the ball. “I do   
not see her…” She said with annoyed tone.

 

“Does that mean something happened to her?” Tien asked with a worry.

 

“No no. If she were dead, I could still find her.” Baba growled, attempting once more to find her. She peered deep into her own ball deeply. Suddenly, she leaped back startled as the ball darkened and shook violently. “That… that is impossible. The Penta Poisons!?”

 

“The who?” Chiaotzu asked, the others just as confused as they had never heard of them.

 

“They are a Coven are dark magic users. They use their magic to poison the minds, bodies, and souls of their victims. The only reason they would have your friend though, is if she had magical strength in her that would prove useful to them.” Baba exclaimed in horror.

 

“Have you dealt with them before Baba?” Tarble asked as his worry grew for Yurin.

 

“Of course, I have. Kalmia still owes me for lunch one hundred and fifty years ago. Back stabbing little witches. After a bit of spat about not making any money, I left them and simply continued my work as a Fortune Teller.”

 

“Then you can tell us where they are.” Tarble continued, but Baba remained silent for some time. “If Yurin is in danger of being turned evil, her magic could be used to harm many people. We need to save her, please tell us where they are.”

 

“It will not be easy, trespassing on their land will mark you as an enemy. Their magic is most powerful the closer to their territory as well, meaning you will be dealing with the full force of their magic." Baba warned

 

“That is a danger I am willing to take.” Tarble responded quickly.

 

“It is a danger we will take.” Tien stated, Tarble turned his head and saw others nod to show they were ready.

 

“Very well but know your deaths will not hang on my soul.” Baba warned. “There is no way for a vehicle to travel to it. You will have to enter on your feet, only those who seek them can find them. The same way you would seek a beast to find death. Go to the forests near Pleasant Mountain, where the Ox reigns. There you will find your path.”

 

“Pleasant mountain? Where the Ox reigns?” Krillin said confused.

 

“I… I think she means my home. My father is known as the Ox-King, and the mountain our home was built on was known as Pleasant Mountain… before it caught fire and then was destroyed by my father’s master to help us.” Chichi remarked and is reminded of the first time she met both Goku and Yamcha.

 

“Then you get to lead us the way it seems.” Yamcha said with a smile, and the others began to make their way to the transport. The six of them wondering if they were prepared to take on magic.

 

\--

 

Time passed, the group had entered the forest the had remained and was slowly returning around the remains of Pleasant Mountain. The walked and focused on finding the Penta Poisons, who ever they were. Tarble hoped that they could convince them to release Yurin without fighting but expected to be disappointed with how Baba spoke of them.

 

The groups movement made away as an older woman stood over a pool of water in a wooden room with roots of many plants and trees growing through it. One eye opened so wide it almost seemed it would pop out of her own skull and fall to the water. “It seems Baba sent someone to us? A party of six. Too many to be sacrifices to make up for her pitiful attempt of spying.” She spoke with a crackle to her voice, pulling her face back and allowing her face sag and settled into a chair nearby.

 

“Baba might be sending them as a warning to us?” A younger voice stated, a more middle-aged woman lighting many candles around the room. Her rotund form coming to light as she hovered over the ground. “And Brugman, could you please not keep this area so dark.”

 

“I need it dark to see, you nitwit. Otherwise the light confuses the visions.” Brugman bellowed out while she shook a cane at the younger woman.

 

“Your sight is only bad because you refuse to wear your glasses, you Hag.” The younger woman responded with venom in her tone.

 

“Sisters, we have guests who could be coming to harm our home and your trying to start infighting again. Here, drink some tea and calm yourselves.” An even older woman that Brugman walking down a set of stairs.

 

“Kalmia, you always are trying to keep us from fighting. Your passive methods are what put us in this predicament in the first place. After losing Baba, our coven of five became four. How can we be the Penta Poisons with only four members? No amount of tea will fix that, and don’t forget it all began because of you.” The younger woman spoke.

 

“Your words hurt, Aconi. Maybe I should make you some cookies to sweeten up your attitude.” Kalmia chuckled.

 

“Last time I had your cooking, I couldn’t eat for a week.” Aconi said, her face a shade of green remembering the food poisoning she had.

 

“Sisters, your bickering annoys me.” Came a new voice, dripping from the roof was a milky white liquid that began to form into a young and vibrant woman, who wore suit instead of the robes the others wore. “Kalmia, you spoke the truth… but stop trying to poison your fellow members with your tests of Alchemy. Our newest recruit, Atropa, is still in her testing stages and we cannot have any distractions. Take care of our guests, any you can kill you can keep for your own enjoyment.”

 

“But Chineel, I was going-” Brugman began to speak up, but soon her veins turned black and three boils grew onto her face. Her throat began to close as she reached for her neck. Chineel’s eyes glowed with a bright red fury, before fading and Brugman began to breath normally again.

 

“Aconi, you deal with the guests first. Kalmia, please fix Brugman… I don’t want her dying because she decided to miss speak.” Chineel’s face held a stern gaze on Brugman, Kalmia chuckling. “Do it here… Brugman separate them. I want to be sure they do not make it to this place.” Her gaze shifted to Kalmia, a warning not to experiment on their sister.

 

Chineel seemed to then evaporate, the other sisters now informed what to do. Brugman opened her eye once more, groaning as she waved her cane and made the candles get blown out. Aconi scoffed as she made her way back up the stairs, following Kalmia as she made her way to her potions.

 

Thus, the beginning of the Penta Poisons Arc. Some people may be upset that I am changing Baba’s history a bit. But part of it is left unexplained and figured it would be a good way to explain the sisters. I do hope everyone is enjoying the original story idea so far, I know it just started but still. Anyway, Next Chapter! Chapter Eighteen: The poisons of Body, Mind, and Soul.

 

Reminder of Power levels  
Tarble – 504  
Tien – 285  
Yamcha – 200  
Krillin – 210  
Chichi – 130  
Chiaotzu – 160 (I had to do the same thing as I did with Yajirobe, as his PL was not listed in my sources as well.

 

The Penta Poisons – Names are based on Poisonous plants, though their magic may not all be based off the plant’s toxic effects. No power levels will be given, simply because for magic it does not matter much. Example, Babidi was much weaker then all his fighters but his magic could be used to control them.

Aconi- A name based off the Aconitum Genus or Wolf’s bane.  
Brugman- Based off the Brugmansia Genus or Angel’s Trumpet.  
Kalmia- Based off the Kalmia Latifolia or Mountain Laurel  
Chineel- Based off the Manchineel Tree  
Atropa- Based off the Atropa Belladonna or Deadly Nightshade


	18. The poisons of Body, Mind, and Soul. Part 1

The thick forest only grew more intense as each branch and shrub felt like it was trying to hold them back, as if to warn the six heroes to retreat. The group did not heed the warning though, instead Tarble pushed forward. Donned in his battle armor, prepared to fight if needed. A heavy mist growing around them.

 

“Tarble, slow your pace. If you hurry to much, we will become separated!” Krillin called out, the saiyan turning as the others seemed to have a bit more difficulty. This made him wonder if it is was a test of strength, or just happenstance that he was just stronger and this having an easier time.

 

Chiaotzu’s hovering proved to be beneficial to him, as he could slip between the forest without any issue himself. They were worried showing off their techniques could inform the magic users of their presence and they wanted to keep secret if possible. Slow and steady was the best option for now. Slowly they pushed in as it got harder and harder to see, the group pulled close together to not lose each other. Tarble pointing forward as a light could be seen moving.

 

"Look, that may be one of them.” He spoke as the others peered in the same direction.

 

“Alright, let us move in that direction. Keep an eye on each other though.” Tien remarked once more quietly.

 

But unknown to the group, they were already in a trap of the witch Aconi. The thick mist dulled their sense of positions, and her magic tricked what they heard. Yamcha and Chichi held back as the group called for a break, Tarble and Chiaotzu chasing after an unknown light, and Tien and Krillin breaking away as they thought they were followed their friends, instead being lead by a illusion.

 

Aconi hovered overhead chuckled to herself looking down at her victims. “Who first?” She said as she opened her mouth partially, a warty tongue wetting her lips. “Let us see… a Psychic could be trouble, so let us leave him for last. I am to hungry to focus on him, The other two… bald men. Disgusting, I should kill them for being repulsive, but they will spoil the meal with their foul looks… that leaves you two.” Her voice almost a low rumble of carnal demand. “A young man, a tasty looking one at that… and a young woman, I could fatten her up a bit… but her body might make a good replacement for this one. Catching her now and plumping her up would be best to do quickly. I have made my choice!”

 

~~  
Poison of the Body – Aconi Vs Yamcha and Chichi  
~~

 

Yamcha stood and stretched as he believed Chiaotzu and Tien were keeping an eye out. Chichi wiped the moisture from her forehead. “If this mist does not settle, we might want to grow gills.” Yamcha said to try and keep humor up, illusions chuckling with him. Chichi only sighing at the terrible joke.

 

“I don’t know how these guys can find you funny. That was terrible.” She remarked before she lifted herself to her feet, trying to keep her let her body from stiffen from a rest.

 

“Come on, it was a great joke. Right guys?” Yamcha laughed, the illusions agreeing with them. Only for the young man to suddenly shift his expression, a ball of ki formed in his palm as he tossed it suddenly at the ground.

 

The mist expelled by the sudden explosion of Ki, Aconi’s large body appeared like a cloak was pulled away from her. A surprised look on her own face, Chichi also confused. “How could you know I was near here?”

 

“Well first, that was a terrible joke.” Yamcha said as he laughed. “The moment I realized that everyone thought it was funny but Chichi, I realized something was off. And second, you would not be the first time I had to fight someone using sound to hide their movement while being invisible.” He then entered his stance, Chichi placed herself beside him with her own.

 

“Never thought you would use jokes to find an enemy.” Chichi said a little amazed.

 

“Martial artists must use everything in their arsenal to be aware… also with out you I am sure she would gotten us.” Yamcha smiled as he kept focus on Aconi.

 

“Unfortunately for you two, it means your deaths will not be quick.” Aconi grumbling. “I tried so hard, but now I have to bitter the meat. Oni Ani Aco!”

 

The witch raised her hand as symbols and sigils appeared around her, her magic words summoned her power to her. The two warriors prepared to evade any attack, only to watch her mouth open wider then her head should allow. Several circles of razor like teeth, like a leech, before a purple haze billowed out from her. The two covering their mouths to keep from breathing in the strange air. The obscured vision of the two allowed the sudden stretched neck of the witch escape and attempt to bite into Yamcha. The two reacted just in time for her to miss and forced to split apart, as the head retreated into the haze, and an evil laugh could be heard.

 

“Oh, you two plan on making me work for it. Very well, which will happen first. My teeth find purchase… or will you succumb to the poison.” Strange crack noises came from her large body, as her form narrowed. Instead her skin stretched as she grew thinner as her body grossly stretched. Breathing out her, smoke trailed out of her lips as a sickly slime dripped from her thick tongue lulled out of her mouth.

 

Yamcha could almost feel himself hurl just on the look of her, Chichi looked at her in horror. It was like meeting with your own personal boogieman, and she froze. Yamcha preferred not to find out the trouble they were in and hoped that the others would sense their danger and not be in their own. Instead he took a stance for a Kamehameha, only for see one large gnarled hand swiping for him. He leapt into the air and found himself spinning mid air as she connected with his leg just barely, forced to twist his body and try to land. With a duck and roll, he was able to find his feet only to find himself forced to evade once more as the claws of the witch came for him. In the air he suddenly covered in the thick purple haze once more.

 

Chichi watched as the witch took her back to her, focused on Yamcha. Her body refused to move, fear overwhelmed her. She worried that she would only be a risk to Yamcha, who was now fighting for his life. She could tell she shook in fear but could not feel her body shaking. Confused, she looked to her hand and touched her fingers and could only feel a small tingle as if her sense of touch was being masked. Soon she couldn’t even tell she was breathing, her mind raced with a new fear as she focused on inhaling and exhaling. Her heart began to pound with fury as she became more and more afraid. Yamcha disappeared in the thick breath of the monster. The man that saved her only a few days ago, and now he was fighting to survive, and she couldn’t do anything.

 

Anger slowly burned inside her soul, lifting her hand and bit into it to force pain into her mind, the taste of iron in her mouth but no pain. Her eyes taken to her hand, blood drawn but no pain. Yamcha soon grabbed by the witch as air was forced from his body as she tightened her hold on him, but not a cry of pain. Instead he seemed equally confused, the witch laughed before her rows of teeth opened ready to chomp down on Yamcha. Chichi realized that the witch not once attacked her, the easy target. Chichi noticed that from the beginning she was never once attacked. Now Yamcha was ready to be killed because she could not find the will to fight.

 

Chichi responded to this new information with more fury. “CHIAAAAA!” She jumped to her feet and launched herself to the witch. Aconi surprised by the suddenly attack, as Chichi leaped to the air and socked the monster in the jaw. The monster stumbled, Chichi finding it to easy to knock her over.

 

“Don’t stop!” Yamcha yelled out for Chichi, the young woman nods before she charged toward the large monster woman. She slid under Aconi’s legs as she stood, before taking a leap back and swung her leg into the heel of the woman. Forcing Aconi’s legs to slip and spread and fall to her knee. Her attention turned to Chichi. Before she could put all her focus on her a series of small blasts landed onto her massive head and made the witch call out.

 

“Gah… You two are beginning to tick me off!” She yelled out, letting Yamcha go. The two warriors rush the witch and pressed their attack with a series of blows. They slowly realized the witch was not fast or strong, just intimidating and slightly stronger then a person. The two soon landing several blows before Aconi retreated into the trees and mist once more, returning to her original form to lose them.

 

“We should go after her.” Chichi tightened her grip.

 

“No, we need to find the others. If we got separated, then the others could be attacked as well.” Yamcha warned, seeing her hand bleeding. “Plus, your injured.”

 

“It is just a flesh wound.” Chichi said as she looked at Yamcha, her eyes widened in worry. Yamcha stood as if nothing was wrong, but a major wound was pierced in his body. Yamcha bled heavily and only realized it when Chichi reacted. His vision began to become poor as Chichi rushed to him, tore away some of her own pants to stanch the blood. “Hey, stay with me. Don’t pass out.”

 

“How could… I refuse a beautiful woman?” He said trying to keep himself awake, feeling like he was on a cloud as she laid him on his lap. He noticed Chichi’s blush. “Silly, My pocket. There should be a sensu bean in there. I had it in case I ended up with a broken leg again. Feed it to me and I should be fine.”

 

“This is no time for silly things. Your majorly injured. I need to get you out of here.” Chichi said as tears took to her eyes.

 

“Chichi, trust me. Goku ate half and almost got fully healed at the tournament. Hurry, everything is getting dark.” Yamcha said, his eyes growing heavier and seeing a glow around Chichi. Slowly he lost grip with his own sight, darkness took his vision. Only for it to suddenly return as he felt Chichi finally fed him the Sensu bean, Chichi amazed that his wound closed without any issues. Yamcha just smiled back at her. “Want another break before we continue?”


	19. The poisons of Body, Mind, and Soul. Part 2

Further into the forest, Tien and Krillin continued to move forward without much hinderance as the trees seemed to grow easier to manage through. The two entered into a clearing they did not expect, tripped by the sudden zero resistance they had. A small song being head, more of a loud hum then words. Tien peered into the Mist and saw a low hunched shadow, holding his hand back to have Krillin and the others hold back for now. Light steps taken as he moved closer to the song making form.

 

Once close enough he found a young blond woman, no older then he was himself. Seeming to sense him, her head lifted, and the song stopped. She turned to view him, and with a sudden gasp she toppled over. “W-who are you?” She said with a trembling voice.

 

Tien was taken aback, was someone lost here. He looked at what she was hunched over and saw a small wicker basket filled with flowers and mushrooms of difference kinds. The plants were neatly bundled and separated by difference cloths. “I am sorry to have startled you. You would not happen to be one of the Penta Poisons? We are looking for them as we hope to find our friend.”

 

“A friend?” The blond cocked her head before placing her finger to her lips. “Mother may know.” She said, her face making a creaked as she smiled. Tien’s eyes widened as the mist began to dissipate slightly and reveal the woman was not a natural woman. She was made of wood, a living tree with yellowish thin vines for hair. So much attention to detail was carved into her form though to attempt to make her look like a person.

 

“What… are you?” Tien tried not to sound offensive, the woman noticed he could see her face and turned away. “I… didn’t mean to sound rude.”

 

“I am my mother’s daughter, she gave me life. I now gather Herbs for her, in hopes to make her happy.” The woman gestured to the basket. Tien picking it up and handing it to her.

 

“Do you think your mother will help us?”

 

The woman cocked her head once more. “Of course, she is a kind person. If your missing a friend, she will help.” She spoke with a cheerful tone.

 

“We thank you, umm, may I have your name?”

 

“I don’t think you answered me when I asked.” She said with a sweet gentle laugh.

 

“Oh, I am Tien. And these are.” Tien turned and introducing everyone. The tree like woman bowed lightly to each gesture.

 

“I am Pina.” She said with a smile with the sound of wood being bent. With Basket in hand, she took lead to show the two warriors and their imaginary friends, as she did not see the four introduced people that were not with them. As she led through them a small hidden path that made travel easy.

 

The three being led to a small hut of a house, smoke exiting a chimney that mixed with the mist in the air. Just behind it was a hill not far back with a sapling of a tree reaching toward the open starlight above them. The sounds of movement inside, something crashing to the floor and someone began to sob. A gentle old voice escaped the door way as Pina opened the door.

 

“It is okay my lovely daughter.” Kalmia spoke, a kind grandmotherly voice leaving her wrinkled lips. She bent over the ground and seemed to speak to a puddle on the floor. “Ocie, please stand up. Guests have arrived and they will need some tea.”

 

“But mother! I will only mess it up again. I don’t want to fail you, I am sorry I am such a horrible Daughter.” A voice echoed from the puddle. Ripples appearing as each word was spoken.

 

Kalmia just shook her head, her hand placed to the edge of the puddle. “Do not be silly my daughter. They will understand.”

 

“No, she is right, she is just in the way. Go to your room if your going to be useless.” A woman made of metal, a series of bands allowing her body to move as if a real woman. Her face looking just like a metal version of Pina.

 

“Irene! That is no way to speak to your sister.” Kalmia said as she tried to hold back her own anger it seemed. Ocie only cried out louder as the liquid violently shifted, suddenly leaping from its place and into a watering can. Kalmia sighing as she looked at Irene, who just looked satisfied with getting her way. Standing, her bones popped as she did, Kalmia turned to the doorway. Her soft eyes looking at the young warriors waiting outside. “I apologize, please come in. Cookies will be done soon.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, ma’am. We just want to find our friend and then we can leave.” Krillin said as he took the lead. He smiled at the older woman and saw her as no threat. “I am Krillin.”

 

“Krillin? That is a good strong name, reminds me a chestnut.” Kalmia chuckled as she turned to the over, a slight wave of her hand opened the door. Hot cookies floated freely into the air and landing on plates already prepared.

 

“It looks like you were expecting guests.” Tien said suspiciously, as there were only three plates. Not enough for all their friends. “But as he said, we don’t have time for pleasantries.”

 

“Smart enough not to eat a cookie from a witch, but not aware enough that they are alone… mid quality brain matter.” Irene spoke suddenly, the two confused on what was meant.

 

“Kind hearted though, did not strike at first and trusted me without fail. Heart and blood high quality.” Pina then said with a chuckle before.

 

“Body well… *sniffle*… Developed. Well trained. Muscles and flesh… *sob* At least mid-quality.” Ocie’s words echoed between her cries.

 

“And two of them, they should be good to make at least three new daughters.” Kalmia spoke as her gentle voice ended, and her voice crackled as her eyes spun on their own. “Spirit unrefined but powerful… Not enough time to pureify.”

 

~~  
Poison of the soul: Kalmia Vs Tien and Krillin  
~~

 

Tien and Krillin realized these were surrounded now, the three visible women stared at them. Pina being the path outside, Tien took to take her out first. As he moved though, he felt his leg snagged by something. Water gripped his leg, and before he could react, he was pulled back and slammed into the table. Krillin in the middle of his thoughts, Irene took the advantage and rushed him. Krillin’s mind snapping to attention lowered himself below her attempted tackle, a blow to her stomach with his fist. An echoed clang as he struck her, feeling each band of metal, and Irene just smiled down at him as he realized she was pure metal through her whole body.

 

Tien fires a dodon pa at the ground and a scream of pain can be heard as Ocie is forced to retreat suddenly. Tien lands on the other side of the hut, placing his hand to his head. “Solar Flare!” He called out, using what little light was in the room to produce a blinding flash. “Krillin, Run!”

 

Krillin nodded, escaping from Irene while she was distracted. Or so he thought, as she was bringing down a double fist toward him. Krillin used his shorter body to instead slip between her legs and then leaped to kick her forward. Irene toppled over and smashed her heavy body into the wall, Tien and Krillin both tried for the door.

 

Pina’s hair lifted wildly, pointed like spears and ready to jut forward. Before she could attack though, Krillin placed his hands to his side and called out “Kamehameha!” Firing a beam directly into her wooden body. A scream being heard as she was destroyed almost instantly. Tien and Krillin now outside, their friends were now gone and the two realized the illusion.

 

“When do you think they got us?” Krillin asked as she looked at the hut.

 

“Probably since this mist over took us. See the chimney giving off smoke. That chimney is not where the oven was.” Tien looked to the hut. “We need to destroy it to hopefully save the others.”

 

“Right, You probably better set for that. All I have is the Kamehameha.”

 

Kalmia cackling as she took her steps to the doorway, where Pina stood was a blueish orb that called out happily for her mother to build her a new body. Kalmia taking hold of it in her grasp, and brought it to her lips, and began sucking the orb into her as if it was a liquid. The cheerful voice remained happy as it asked what her mommy was doing, disappearing.

 

“You fail me like Pina, and I will devour your rejected souls as well my daughters.” She said as Irene stood next to her, her face turned to a mad fury. A form of water appearing beside her, the same face but wrenched in eternal mourn. “Kill them but try to leave their bodies intact.”

 

“Yes mother.” The two said, one anger and the other sad, but both rushed forward.

 

Tien realized that with two on two, neither would have a chance to take out the Hut. “Krillin, I need you to do the biggest blast you can. I will hold them off.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Just charge it.” Tien said as he placed his hands into position, summoned his Ki and split himself into three versions of himself.

 

Tien and his dulipcates forced to battle against Irene and Ocie. The third attempted to fight Kalmia, but the older woman kept her distance. It was unlikely she would physically battle the warriors. Tien still kept her as busy as he could, all the while Krillin slowly charged more and more of his ki into another Kamehameha. He called out to Tien once he was ready, as he felt his legs would give out if he gave any more. Tien’s duplicates blasting two women together toward the hut, Krillin yells out in his own attack as a huge energy attack breaks the ground apart. The two women enveloped and screaming out as the hut slowly vanished in the attack.

 

Two orbs spinning together, Kalmia appearing near them. “Looks like my daughters were made of low-quality stuff. I do hope you come inside my dears… I am sure Yurin would gladly play with you.” She said as she began sucking down the souls of her daughters.

 

“What do you mean?” Tien spoke with anger to his voice.

 

“I mean, I have been having her try many potions… and her need to kill you has grown quite a lot. To much in fact, had to lock her away as she was seeing you in shadows and risked destroying our home.” Kalmia laughed like an old crone who won. “Come come, welcome to the house of Toxins.” 

 

Behind Kalmia, the air shifted as if it was water itself and then broke away like glass. The hill with a sapling slowly turned into a massive tree that enveloped the whole area. Roots buried deep and as thick as two men standing on top of each other. The head of the tree higher in the sky then they though possible, only thing higher they had seen was Korin’s tower. Kalmia laughing as she disappeared, and the Mist slowly settling down.


	20. The poisons of Body, Mind, and Soul. Part 3

The mist suddenly broke away, Tarble and Chiaotzu’s vision became clearer and the false images of their friends disappear before their eyes as well. Brugman sat in her chair annoyed that her magic spell was broken simply because of Kalmia’s stupidity. “I guess this means I must deal with them directly” Her hand going to her cane and standing once more but leaving it behind. Her old body lifted to the air as her body turned black as the night and vanished and reappeared overhead from Tarble and Chiaotzu. “I will kill you both quickly. And return to my chair and watch the world rot as it always has. Brug Mrug Gurman”

 

~~  
Poison of the mind: Brugman Vs Tarble and Chiaotzu  
~~

 

Tarble watched as the sky turned red, clouds over head shifted and swirled as it in a twister with no tornado. Thunder and lightning randomly shooting to the ground. “What the hell?” Tarble tied to say, but found his voice was silenced. His hand going to his lips and finding them missing. His eyes widened at the thought of someone’s magic removing his ability to speak.

 

“You two… are an annoyance. You and your friends.” Came a voice, the clouds bent and soon formed the face of Brugman. “For your arrogance, I will kill you both… again and again. I will bring you back and kill you as many times as it takes to make you forget who you are, then I will erase you from history!” Her one eye opening wide once more, lightning raining down.

 

Tarble attempted to dodge away, but the lightning just followed him. Trapped a sudden surge of pain as the electricity rushed through his body, as many bolts found purchase in his body. His silent yells in pain, slowly his voice returning as his sight was taken from him. “I will remove a sense with every death, to remind you that I have absolute control here.” Brugman’s voice reached into his head. He could feel his body burning, the air pulled from his lungs and nothing given in return, his body blistering as his mind was kept tell the burning reached his bones.

 

Tarble then stood where everything began, body drenched in sweat. Chiaotzu’s lips moved to say something to him, but no words reached his ears. Chiaotzu’s face then began turned red and exploded as his body began producing water. The waves crashed into Tarbles body, caught in a whirlpool. He tried to resist and swim to the surface, but it always seemed to be too far from him. He needed air and could feel his lungs burn as he drowned.

 

Tarble awoken again standing where he was at the start. Looking up to the giant eye looking down at her. He fired a blast into the air to try and get her, but the clouds dispersed and only reformed with a laugh. Tarble could feel his heart race, and then he heard a pop. The taste of blood in his mouth, his heart stopped completely. Tarble looked down and saw his own chest open as if it was exploded open. His hand going to it and felt no pain or touch. The sound of rats around him, a tsunami of vermin enveloping him and began to devour his flesh as he could not feel them but watched.

 

\--

 

In truth, Tarble stood staring into the sky. His eyes glazed over, unresponsive to Chiaotzu calling for him. Brugman stood not far from them, Chiaotzu turning to face the witch on his own. “I don’t know what you have done to him, but I will not allow it to continue.”

 

“Hmm? It seems you are not affected by my illusions.” The old woman said with a frown on her face. “Means I will have to really kill you.”

 

“You can try!” He yelled out, a blue aura wrapped around nearby trees and rocks.

 

Brugman pulled a cleaver from her robe and rushed at Chiaotzu, slicing through tree and rocks like butter as she flew. Chiaotzu flying up and dodged her attack, the two zipped through the air wildly. It had been some time before Chiaotzu had to fight to live or die, and Tien was not there to help him this time. The young man tried to stop the witch’s advance with more debris but found she could cut through it with no problem.

 

The witch only mocked with a laugh as she drew closer and closer. Chiaotzu so focused on defense, he finds himself backed into a tree. The witch suddenly burst forward to kill him but stops only a few inches away. Both eyes wide as she attempted to will herself forward.

 

“It has been a while since I used my Paralysis Technique.” Chiaotzu said, his hand thrust forward to her as he held her back. “Thought I could win without it, but… you proved to me I need more training.” Lifting his other hand and pointing to her and charging his dodon pa.

 

The moment he was about to fire, Brugman suddenly spit a needle at the boy. He dodged to the side quickly, fired the blast that instead struck her side. The needle hit the tree behind him, and suddenly exploded violently. Chiaotzu forced to break the hold on Brugman, who took this chance to retreat home. Tarble released from her grip suddenly and realized he was in no pain, and that she was not in the sky. Breathing heavily and noticed Chiaotzu injured on the ground. The young psychic stood with a smile. “Looks like you’re not the only one capable of saving people. You need training in resisting mind control.”


	21. Witchlings choice, Poison of the Heart!

The mist had lifted, Yamcha and Chichi watched as a tree suddenly formed not far from them. Chiaotzu and Tarble saw the same thing as they regained their composure. The two separate groups soon ran toward the tree, as it felt to be their goal. Tien and Krillin did not wait for their allies, the two believed their friends would not be killed by the witches.

 

Deep in the roots a large house was hidden, a mansion covered and impaled by roots. The ground upturned and uneven, and as Tien and Krillin landed before the doorway a series of windchimes began to ring out. Chineel stood in a room watching Yurin, the young 14-year-old seated on a small land of rock surrounded by water. Symbols and sigils marked along the walls and roof, random spouts of magical energy fired toward the young human, only to be forced to spread over an egg-shaped field around her. The ring of her alarm came to her ear, her eye shifted back in annoyance.

 

Of course, my sisters fail… a useless lot. Looks like I was right to find a replacement for them. Chineel thought to herself, looking down at Yurin. With the two of us, our power will be much greater then the other three. And I have focused on her training to make her see me as a mother figure, stern but fair… all so she will help me drain the other three of their magic. And when that is completed… I will do the same to her. Then I will be the only poison, so powerful that no one could dare challenge me.

 

Chineel sighed as she turned away from Yurin. “Keep working on your protective barrier. Our sisters seem to be having trouble.”

 

“Should I come with? I can lend you my magic.” Yurin said, her voice soft her eyes only slightly open with a dead stare to the waters as the ripples shined lightly.

 

“As I said, keep working. I don’t suspect trouble for me.” Chineel laughed as she vanished.

 

“Right.” Yurin said, her eyes closed for a moment. Only to open once more, looking to the ripples as small drips from the looking pool fell into the waters surrounding her. “Show me the visitors.”

 

\--

 

Tien and Krillin were about to open the door when suddenly it swung open, the two jumped back as a young woman appeared before them. An unhappy look on her face and stepped out with a stride that spoke volumes of how she viewed herself. Each step curtain of her conviction. Her fingers go through her red hair as she stood in the dirt just before her house.

 

“I am Chineel, I do not like visitors, and I do not like it when they don’t take a hint and leave.” She spoke as if it was expected they would understand and leave.

 

“So, you must be the ring leader.” Tien said, his body shifted and was trying to keep his senses open for any threat.

 

Chineel chuckled at this and smiled lightly. “You’re a flatterer. No, my sisters and I are on equal terms. No one rules us, not even ourselves.” She said as her hand rose, and the fingers danced in the air. “But that does not mean you should not fear me. In lost of our fourth member, I shall act as the final two challenges. Let us see how well you fare.”

 

“Listen, we don’t want to fight. We just want to see someone and make sure she is safe.” Krillin said suddenly, Chineel’s eyes glared to the small man.

 

“And makes you care now? The one you seek has been gone for years and only now you care if she is alright. My sweet Atropa, she came to me with such great sorrow. And you dare come at the pinnacle of her training to make her waver. What cruel men you both are!” Chineel fingers became rigid suddenly. “Chi che Neli, Chin hin eel!”

 

~~  
The poison of Self- Chineel Vs everyone  
~~

 

Before Tien and Krillin the mud and rock lifted and broke apart. Chineels magic summoned roots from the ground to raise, break from the tree, and crack and break tell it took their shapes. Tien and Krillin having already dealt with false people, just grin as they suspect it to be easy. The two warriors leaped forward, only for the false them become more life like and counter leap at them. The warriors collided in the air, forced to fight themselves. Each move lead to it being copied from their clone, and them turning more human like.

 

By the time Yamcha, Chichi, Tarble, and Chiaotzu show, it appeared like Krillin and Tien were in a fight with an exact copy of themselves. The four new warriors jumped in to find out what was going on, Chiaotzu remarked that the fakes do not think, and he can tell which is which. But as they joined in, their own clones grew from the ground and locked into battle.

 

“How sad for everyone to come and join the party. I cannot believe so many came for her. How has she influenced all your lives in such a short time? If I remember only three fellow students were at her school.” Chineel said as she watched the warriors slowly grow more tired as her replications showed no means of slowing down.

 

“It is not about if she influenced all our lives.” Yamcha finally stepped in. “We have seen the monsters you and your sisters are, felt the pain they are willing to cause. No one should be in that risk.”

 

“You only spread fear and show no love. Your stories even lend to you being petty and uncaring for any but yourself.” Chichi called out. “I don’t know who we are saving, but anyone in your fingers needs to be saved from the cage you put them in.

 

“Besides, our friends know her and want to save her. That makes her our friend as well, and we will back up our friends no matter what. Even if we return to rivals after this.” Krillin attempting to add his own statement.

 

“So, you three do not even know her plight, the reason she left and asked us to train her. She came here for revenge. A poisoning of her soul so tainted by the men she cared for, leaving her alone with a cruel master. You three are the reason she begged and pleaded to join my… our sisterhood.” Chineel’s voice growing more and more angry.

 

Tien blocked an incoming kick and forced his clone back before turning to face her to speak. “I have done many wrongs in my life. Many I cannot fix, but this one. This one I can apologize for and correct the error. I can make it up to her no matter how hard the task is.” He called out, forced to block a series of blows from his replication.

 

“I am not innocent as well, I should have known many things. I am just as guilty of her pain. I will try my best to end that pain by returning her to the light with us. And you won’t stop us, Chineel.” Chiaotzu was battling his own replicant, seeming to mimic his own psychic powers with the act of mysticism.

 

Chineel growled as the psychic called her out directly, her eyes flashed with fury. Suddenly Tarble’s replication flew back into the wall of the house and snapped her attention to him. Tarble shook as he stood straight up, his replicant got up and rushed him once more and continued to attack as Tarble kept his moves basic.

 

“And what of you? You here to save her from what she wants? You here to demand she follow your way. Your warrior’s way.” Chineel sneered as her hand positioned toward Chiaotzu still, but another to Tarble.

 

“No.” Tarble spoke as he entered a grapple with his replicant, the two struggled to get control. “I… want to understand her.” He broke away from the grapple, sending a mental signal to Tien. The young Saiyan dashed forward, ready to punch his clone. Only then Tien used Solar flare, the replicants become more and more human tell their eyes reacted just like a living person’s. Tarble allowing his eyes to be blinded by the Tien clone, and changed from a simple punch to his own clone to a blast of energy. The clone becoming enveloped in the attack and burning away.

 

“I want her to understand me. I want her to know that I was once alone like her, and that she does not have to be. I am returning to help her… with what ever she wishes. I just want her to be happy and have a good life. From this place, I cannot see that happening. If she truly wants to learn from you all… then I can do nothing to stop her. But I want to hear it from her, not you. Not over baring false sisters that demand her to fall in line and not allow her to speak for herself. She is a strong woman, always has been. She had to be, sensing things I never could. That is why I will fight for her, I will protect her with everything I have!” Tarble yelled the last part and rushed toward Chineel, only for a shield to repel him backward and into the fray.

 

Chineel’s eyes opened, blood shot and fury. The boy showing caring for her, it made her heart ache seeing it. “SISTERS!” She yelled out. Aconi, Kalmia, and Brugman appearing beside her. “We are switching to the poison of the heart. Lend me your magic.”

 

“As you wish sister.” The three smiled and chackled as they all changed together. “Penta poi poi, Penta Poi Poi.”

 

~~  
Poison of the heart- The Penta Poison Coven VS Yurin  
~~

 

The clones dropped lifeless as the magic no longer propelled them. The six warriors were not sure what to expect. The four witches had devilish auras begin to swirl around them, all four motioning their hands at the group. But a field suddenly appeared around the four witches. All four blinking confused, Chineel’s face contorted in anger.

 

“Which one of you was stupid enough to make a protective barrier before we launched the attack. Now we wasted the magic energy for it.” Chineel said turning her back to the warriors.

 

“Don’t look at me, it must have been Kalmia. You know her mind has addled after all the self-medication she has done. She probably purposefully put it up because of it.” Brugman yelled her focus on Kalmia.

 

“You would like to believe that, but your own age probably made you sentimental. Does one look like your long-lost child?” Aconi said with venom on her tongue.

 

“How dare you! I bet it was you then! A pretty girl and you want her uninjured, so you have a new disgusting body.” Brugman’s attention shifting on the mass of flesh that was Aconi.

 

Kalmia just giggling as her old body began to crumple into a ball as her eyes widened as she drew in the ground with her narrow finger. Chineel’s veins in her head looking like they would burst. “I don’t care who it was, just stop it now. You morons are giving them a chance to escape.” Chineel’s voice pitched high and screaming.

 

“Who are you calling a moron? You always thought yourself our leader, demanding and threatening. Maybe today we test if you can fight me when I am ready!” Brugman screamed back.

 

“Looks like Lunch time came early for me. Chineel’s skin always did look good as well.” Aconi said licked her lips with her warty tongue.

 

Kalmia pulled something from her robe, a vial of multiple colored liquid. Her fragile looking hands crushing it. Glass cutting her hand as the shield appeared again as it filled with vapers. “I have always wanted to try this elixir. Now seems to be perfect.” She said laughing pulling out another vial. “After all, I will live!”

 

The other women begin to cough, veins turning black and their faces turning read. Kalmia had poisoned them all with some strange poison, as she opened her mouth to drink the potion though it disappeared. Kalmia’s eyes opening in fear as the poison was affecting her as well.

 

“You *cough* idiot! You will kill us all. I will have to just break the barrier.” Chineel turned to see the warriors watching in confusion. She lifted her hand to summon her magic and break the barrier, but nothing happened. Her eyes opened in worry as she could not pull up her own power.

 

\--  
Back with Yurin  
\--

 

The room she was left in now was covered in tags, the magic sigils and symbols having their energy converted to her own magical strength. Looking at images in the water as the four witches coughed and looked death in the face as it approached. “Sorry ‘sisters’… but your trying to steal from me. And that is the one promise you said you would keep.” Her eyes returning to normal, the magic spells placed on her to make her complacent broken as she heard her friends and all their friends speak to try and help her. “I… I still want revenge, but I want it on my terms. They have a lot to make up for, but I am willing to try to say my fury on them.” Her hand over the water, holding the field around them. Their arguing as the magic was not dispelled but reflected on them, the four witches poisoned themselves with their own magic before Kalmia even brought out her vial. Their arguing gave her plenty of time find four specific items. A ring, a mirror, a knife, and a simple doll. The four items glowing as currents of magic flowed into them, slowly draining them of their magic. Stealing it and sealing it into items each of them cared for.

 

The ring was Kalmia’s a momento of her lost husband in a war, followed by the death of her daughter that drove her to creating fake daughters in her own growing insanity. The Mirror was Chineel’s who used it to remember her prior beauty as she used magic to keep her young looking. The Knife was Aconi’s from back when she was a chef, forced to starve be a monster and used the knife to kill her first victim and feed on human, a fellow captive and her true sister. And finally, the Doll was Brugman’s, a reminder of her son’s toy before he was killed for being the child of a demon.

 

These items were now the items that would hold their magic as it was drained from them, their magic unable to protect them from Kalmia’s poison now. The four women falling over dead onto the ground. Yurin then broadcasting her thoughts with her magic. “Kalmia’s poison will not leave soon. If I release it now, you all will die. You need to leave now.”

 

Tarble walking toward the house as he heard her. “You heard her, get out guys.”

 

“What about you?” Yamcha concerned that Tarble would die.

 

“I promise I will return, with Yurin. I am not leaving her again… not if I can help it.” Tarble dashed into the house, even as Yurin demanded he leave.

 

The others focused on clearing a way to their transport, no longer caring for the forest as they used combination of Kamehamehas, and Chiaotzu’s power to make a clear path. Tarble sensing out for Yurin and finding the room she was in, her young body sweating as she was holding the poison.

 

“You’re an idiot. I cannot move from here or the poison will get out! Now both of us will die.” Yurin said snapping at Tarble.

 

“Then we die, but I am not leaving you behind. I will never do it ever again.” Tarble walked to her.

 

“My hero.” She said snidely. “If we are going to try, then gather these things up. The poison might affect the tree and I might not get a chance to get them later.” Motioning to the stolen items.

 

Tarble about to touch them directly when Yurin snapped. “Not with your bare hands! They are on cloth for a reason. Close them in the cloth and put them in that pack.” She said motioning to a small satchel. Tarble instead wrapping them in their cloth each and putting them in her pack. Yurin sighing as she released the poison, the vaper spreading as it seemed to consume life and grow bigger. Tarble grabbed Yurin as the vaper rushed toward them, focusing ki before him to try and push the vaper away, Yurin producing a shield around them and hoped it would hold. Suddenly astounded by Tarble’s speed as she was unaware of his newest training.

 

And that ends the Penta Poison Arc. Next chapter will be the 5-year time skip, some changes will take place. What changes, well you will have to find out in the aptly named Chapter twenty: Five years of change.


	22. Five years of Change

Now for the five-year time skip, now I will be taking some liberties simply to move the story along. Very little to no dialogue will take place as it is just a simple explanation before we head into the start of the DBZ timeframe. So, first things first, explaining what happened to the group in a time frame.

 

The six heroes that had left to bring Yurin back return, but their less then a week excursion was found to be over three months of time. The Witch’s forest made time shift which allowed them to hide better from prying eyes, making them see only blurs of movement as the witches moved and talked at insane speeds.

 

This does have and ramifications, one is Goku did not get his battle the following week which confused him on why. This was a minor one compared to the next one. Bulma, knowing Yamcha was gone for three months with another woman, believes he has run off with her and does not plan on coming back. Infuriated, lonely, and in need of a friend… she goes to Goku’s home to celebrate his win at the world tournament and introduces Goku alcohol. Giving him sweeter, less abrasive drinks at first. But soon enough the two have a drunken night, Goku’s jovial and kind nature shining through evening of drink. Bulma reminded of all the times Goku showed up to save her, the drinks getting to her head.

 

Goku, the perfect man in bulma’s rose filtered eye, was kind, faithful, strong, courageous, cute, and simple. And after Yamcha, those were all the things she wanted. At least in her mind right now. Bulma beginning to put on the moves to Goku, who though drunken was confused, Bulma simply told him to allow her to thank him properly. The two getting together in a night of passion.

 

Now this is not the start of a relationship, this was Bulma sad and lonely and seeing Goku as a guy that was really great. A rebound guy. But this one night of passion, with alcohol mixed in, lead to new events. Bulma is pregnant with Goku’s first child and is naturally afraid of speaking to Goku on this. She does not know if he even wants a child, or even understood what she did to him (Being a hillbilly hick from the country that originally could tell boys from girls). Capsule Corp has more then enough to take care of the child, and she thinks of keeping it from him at first. But does decide against this. As it felt wrong to deny Goku the knowledge at least, and who knows he may be a good father.

 

Returning to his home sometime later, she explains that she is with child… and that it must be Goku’s because Yamcha has been gone to long for it to be his. Goku at first is not sure how to react, it is not like he was not told this when Roshi made him read pervy magazines. He had no interest in what he read but he knew about it, though the magazines he had never explained what happened afterwards. Bulma left to explain, and Goku taking quickly what this all meant. Bulma then askes the big question, did he want to get married. Goku not sure what that was, leaving Bulma to try and explain marriage and love. Goku thought for a short while and answered yes. Bulma suddenly upset and told him that he didn’t need to answer now and should think this more through. Goku then remarks that it just sounds like being around a friend more often, and why would he not want that. Bulma blushed to this and told him that they should still think more on it… and go on a date. Bulma then told him to meet her at his place next week and she will take him out, as she expected he would not be sure what to do.

 

Goku and Bulma go on a few dates before Yamcha comes back, Chichi with him to train and try to get closer to Goku as she reminded herself of the promise. Only for the four of them to meet each other. Bulma and Yamcha begin in a small fight, that leads to an official break up. Chichi, heartbroken, remains quiet as she watches the love of her life leave with another woman. The two humans reconcile (though not in the same way Bulma and Goku had done) and after a few years they to end up living together. The two taking up residence between Yamcha’s Bandit castle and Pleasant Mountain. (I know this is starting to become a lot like What if Bulma and Goku got together, with a little bit of a weirder twist.)

 

Bulma and Goku do get married, but Gohan is born out of wedlock. Goku, after being taken on dates and slowly learning what romance and love is through interaction with someone who is more likely to show and demand it herself, does a romantic gesture of using the winning of the tournament, and buying a ring worth the five hundred thousand zeni. Though his brash saiyan side does come out, as once it was boughten he simply showed up to her house and proposed. After their marriage, Goku’s old home is still Goku’s. Bulma stating that it can be his form of a ‘man cave’, going off to train and be alone as he is used to it. Though he is still told he can only go there and be alone for a day a week, as she doesn’t want him missing out on Gohan’s growth. And yes, I do believe Gohan would still be named Gohan, Bulma would suggest a family name but Goku asks it to be Gohan because he wants the kindness of his grandfather to be passed to him. A sentiment that Bulma agrees to.

 

But Bulma is not just living a life of a mother, she still is a brilliant woman who takes steps to advance her family’s technology by leaps and bounds with a full over look of Tarbles scouter, and later Tarbles armor and Goku’s space craft. Goku thinking of it when Tarble reminds him that he is an alien and he has to have arrived somehow. This once more, allows Capsule Corp to make leaps and bounds in technological advancement. The pod helping with Gravity generation, which Goku takes interest in. Asking for a room to be made that could increase gravity. Though at this time, the gravity can only be increased to ten times (having no real reason to go over that amount and Goku not aware that was the degree of gravity in the time chamber.)

 

\--

 

Now to Tarble, his time was a bit difficult. As he brought Yurin up to the look out, as he hoped Kami would train her to use her magic for good. But due to the still strong need for revenge and darker emotions, he would not. Not even Tarble would convince him, and demanded she be taken off the lookout. Tarble tried to argue still, stating her strength could be used for great good if properly trained. Kami responded with a simple, no. Mr. Popo suggested though that she is not yet ready to be trained by Kami, and instead should work on becoming pure hearted. Yurin instead brought back to the foot of Korin tower, and she asks what she should do. Tarble unsure, Tien and Chiaotzu already had apologized and Yurin told them that it would be some time before she could forgive them completely.

 

Tarble suggested that she begin training again, not just her magical but physical training. Tarble informed Yurin that at the top of the tower is a master, who might be able to still teach her. Maybe through the act of training she might slowly realize the darkness and work through it. Yurin just shakes her head and informs that she does not think it will be that simple. But she then looked at him, Tarble posed as if to think. Yurin states she will try, and if the master cannot help her then she will seek other ways. If this Kami can teach her better control of her magic, then she will try to reach him on the terms of being a good person. She then tells him to go back to the lookout, as it seemed that it was the right place for him. Also, giving him the sack with the witch’s items, as she explained that she needs to learn to live with her own magic as well and not to rely on the power she stole.

 

Yurin’s journey to do good, did have her meet many fantastic and dangerous people. She did run into Tien and Chiaotzu as they trained, though she did not original want to spend time with them. As the years went by and she came to understand Tien and Chiaotzu’s reason for leaving and enjoyed a free world in peace. She began her old martial arts training once more, using it to clear her mind and obtain focus and an inner peace to match the world. Two years passed, she soon returned to the tower. She already promised herself not to use her magic unless it was to save her from a fall. She began to climb and failed to climb it several times before finally she reached into Korin’s home.

 

Korin’s training took Yurin another year, not just for obtaining the water but to absorb his wisdom as he explained how he could see much that happened in the world. After the year was done, Korin presented the bell to go to the look out. Yurin having to climb the narrow pole all the way back up to the lookout. This time welcomed as she had reduced the evil in her heart with her interactions with the world below and its good people. Yurin’s Mystical training soon beginning.

 

So those are the major differences that have taken place so far and minor bits of the story so that it explains everyone’s placement in the story. Now let us find out what happens and what these changes will shift in the future in the next chapter. Chapter twenty-one: Saiyan Arrival.


	23. Saiyan’s Arrival

Five years have passed from the defeat of Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament, Goku no longer took practice as he had two rivals to always test himself on now. Piccolo sought out his death and would not accept anything more than a direct duel of superiority to prove himself better. Tarble on occation would come down from the heavens, or Goku would visit him up in the lookout to see if their strengths were keeping on par. Goku mentioned Bulma’s invention, a room that allows for gravity training. Tarble instead took time to learn and master new or lost techniques using the Pendulum room, which kept him from being held back and kept up with Goku’s progress. The last few years though, reduced his ability to train as he helped Yurin grow stronger as well, though her magic helped mitigate this. Tarble now wearing an earring made by Yurin that magically placed resistance on every movement he made.

 

But today, Goku was beginning a small practice with his almost five-year-old son. Gohan obtained an appreciation for training, still too young to determine if he liked to fight or not. But the young man was showing more promise than Goku at his age, and his father recognized this. Bulma as well, but she remarked that she would not allow him to be just like Goku and would have to make sure to go to school and get good grades. Bulma realized she was a hypocrite as she often skipped out on school, having a brilliant mind enough to not worry.

 

\--

 

Off in an open farmland, a familiar pod falls to the ground. Raditz stepped free from his pod, waking from stasis and confronted by a human. The Saiyan mocked the strength and easily killed the simply farmer. Raditz then checks his scouter, chiming as it found a few higher power levels. His scouter chimed and found three high levels compared to the planet. Unsure which to pursue, he simply chooses the closest and headed toward Piccolo.

 

\--

 

In the wastelands, the young demon tried to regain his lost strength. A battle between himself and Tarble found that his training had brought him above the warrior if not just barely. But before he could defeat his opponent and work on defeating Goku, His witch friend had placed a curse on him of sorts. Now the demon’s body had markings to show his containment was his own body now. His total strength reduced by a fourth and making him once again weaker then Tarble and Goku.

 

But today his training was interrupted by a visitor, Piccolo feeling the power of someone approach. The exchange between Raditz and Piccolo is slightly different though. In this, Raditz sees the green man as a good warm up after a deep sleep. The two having a small spar for Radirz, Piccolo saw it as an attempt to survive. Raditz only stopped as the scouter informed him of the other power levels once more, but this time they were on the move. Because the scouter Raditz wears in the show at first confused two power levels being one at a great distance, his scouter seeing one at slightly greater and rushed for that option. Piccolo spared but left badly injured.

 

\--

 

Raditz soon found his brother finally, seeing that he placed himself with another high power level for this world. He soon lands to the beach, Goku placed himself between the visitor and his child and old master (Krillin not staying with Master Roshi at this time). Raditz unveils the truth that Goku is his brother, and that their purpose is to capture and sell planets to buyers. He makes his demand to Goku, who refuses. Raditz’s scouter showed him that Gohan had a decent power level at even. Raditz worked quick to overwhelm his brother and kidnapped Gohan, giving his ultimatum of killing one hundred humans by tomorrow or he would be saying good bye to Gohan. Goku tried to stand and stop his brother but he was too quick. The team of Goku and Piccolo being made, Goku worried why Tarble had not arrived yet.

 

\--

 

Tarble though had realized the sudden powerful being showed themselves. One that felt immensely more powerful than anyone they faced so far. He ended his practice sparring with Yurin, Kami asking if he would be going to check things out. When Tarble confirms this, Kami advises Yurin to provide him one of the sealing tags, to help him in battle if the opponent shows to be too powerful.

 

Tarble then took to the sky and flew as the stranger moved himself. Instead of trying to cut off the unknown entity, Tarble decided to find out how he got here. Tarble arriving to the scene of the pod’s landing, Aware of the possibility of a Saiyan or one of Freeza’s other men having shown. Tarble knew that the pod could be summoned to the rider, but it was not normally done unless they needed to flee. The young saiyan instead deciding to wait at the pod to introduce himself as he could not sense that there was any destruction happening.

 

Soon he could feel the power rush toward him, amazed by the speed himself as he almost forgot what really powerful people could do. His eyes shifted up as Raditz appeared overhead and looking down at him. The two instantly recognizing each other as saiyans with their tails, Tarble noticed young Gohan trying to struggle against his Uncle’s stronger grip. Raditz lowering himself and the two stared each other down.

 

What will happen now that a second Saiyan has been found by Raditz? What will happen with earth if they clash? Will Goku and Piccolo arrive in time to help if Tarble does battle him? Or does the young Prince have another plan to hold Raditz at bay? Find out next chapter! Chapter Twenty Two: Saiyan Diplomacy!

 

Goku- 681  
Weighted- 537

Piccolo- 673  
Seal- 448 (reduced by third)

Tarble- 660  
Restraint Earring (10%)- 600

Raditz- 1500

Gohan- 100 (not yet allowed to use Gravity training yet.)


	24. Saiyan Diplomacy

The wind whips through the open plain as the two saiyans held their positions, even as a gohan struggled and screamed as he attempted to break the hold of the stronger man. Raditz was not prepared to see another saiyan here on the planet, and was growing more furious that the planet was failed to be conquered even more. Tarble had seen Gohan a few times, but not enough for the two to get close and not enough for Gohan to see him as a protector.

 

“What are you doing here on my planet?” Tarble spoke, arms cross as he held his chest forward. His tail wrapped around his waist as his eyes refused to end the stare down with the other saiyan.

 

“Your planet?” Raditz said with a sudden surprise.

 

“That is right. I like it so I kept it.” Tarble continued as he tried to act hardened in battle and more like his father.

 

“What is your name saiyan?” Raditz looked to his scouter and saw the lower power level. A smirk on his face when he saw how low the power level was.

 

“It would be custom for a guest to introduce themselves first, even in saiyan traditions.” Tarble could sense Raditz was stronger than him, but just getting him to talk would give enough time for the others to show and provide support. That and he was not sure how he could get Gohan away from the battle.

 

“Oh, so you know of our ways enough to know proper etiquette, but don’t know to get your job done. Planet looks like it has not been touched. I didn’t expect to see two failures to our race.” Raditz openly mocking the young prince, as he felt confident of his overwhelming strength.

 

Tarble felt two powerful entities on their way, but still plenty far away. He just needed to hold off a little longer. “Sounds like you met Goku, if we are such failures… why did you bother taking his child? He is much weaker than Goku.”

 

“To teach my brother a lesson, He wants his son he needs to remember his people’s way.” The tension growing between them.

 

“Our people’s way… Saiyans are a proud race of warriors, you’re a coward who uses children to get what he wants.” Tarble said with a smile, one that Raditz felt was familiar. The tone frustrating the Saiyan to be heard from a weakling.

 

“Watch your tongue weakling!” Raditz in his fury released Gohan, Tarble having gotten under his skin with the coward remark. Raditz using his extreme speed to rush Tarble.

 

Tarble knew he would not be able to defeat Raditz, but attempted to pull away. He needed to give room for Gohan to scurry away. Instead the young child sat and cried out for his dad, Tarble realizing that the child in his tantrum was not thinking straight. Heavy blows knocking Tarble around and smashing him to the ground. The angered saiyan slammed his foot to his chest, and knocked the wind from Tarble’s lungs.

 

“Being beaten by a so called coward. I will make you show respect to you elders.” Raditz said as he held a hand down to blast Tarble directly.

 

“Show respect to your prince.” Tarble said grinning, Raditz’s eyes widened as he began to see the resemblance of Vegeta. The moment of hesitation was enough for Tarble to shift his hands to his face. “Solar Flare!”

 

Raditz blinded suddenly, felt his foot wrenched from its place on his chest. Tarble took advantage of this as much as he could. Knee striking the fellow Saiyan in the head, then leaped over him and elbowed him in the back. Raditz forced to pull away while his eyes attempted to regain focus. Tarble did not allow for him to back away, and pressed forward to land a few more blows. Striking into his body to keep his arms low, Tarble then grabbed the scouter from Raditz’s head and pulled it away.

 

Raditz’s sight returned enough for him to repel Tarble, only to realize his scouter was taken. Tarble pointed his finger to him with a small glow. “That was a dirty trick you pulled.”

 

“Dirty? Maybe, but effective.” Tarble held position, his attention focused at Raditz. “Now… who are you and why are you here? Why would a Saiyan bother coming for Goku and not the prince?”

 

“Seems no one knew you were here. Go figure you could have been safe if it was not for Kakarot, you could continue ruling this planet with little trouble. But it seems you’re unaware of much that happened. Do you even know about what happened to our people?”

 

Tarble’s eyes narrowed at this comment. “What do you mean?”

 

Raditz found his opening, and continued to pretend his injuries were greater than they were. “Our planet was destroyed… by a rogue Asteroid. Our entire people were killed. Save a few members.”

 

Tarble’s heart began to pound in his chest, his finger lowered itself. “How many?” he asked as he worried his family was gone.

 

“Including you, myself, and Kakarot, there are two others.” Raditz waited just a little longer. “You could speak to them on that scouter, they have been listening in. Including your brother.”

 

Tarble’s gaze shifted finally, Raditz dashed and slammed a fist into his stomach. Tarble could not focus, he just held the scouter has tight as he could while Raditz repaid the lost prince for the injuries he already sustained. But his vengeance would soon be interrupted by Goku’s arrival with a sudden kick to the side.

 

“Brother! What are you doing here already?” Raditz said in surprise by the sudden attack, only to have a sudden heavy blast launched into him from Piccolo overhead in another surprise attack.

 

“I am here to take back my son. You okay, Tarble?” Goku helped his fellow warrior to his feet.

 

“Yeah. Who is this guy? And why did he call you brother?” Tarble asked, finally getting some information.

 

“His name is Raditz, and he says he is my brother. Now get ready, all three of us will have to work together to beat him.” Goku entered his combat stance, Piccolo landed nearby. Tarble nodded and tosses the scouter into the crater before taking his stance.

 

“Very well. It looks like I will have to kill you all and return with nothing!” Raditz’s anger peeked as he leaped forward for the warriors.

 

Now the battle is just getting started! Three of earths greatest warriors now must deal with Raditz. Will the steady power increases turn the battle more in their favor from the original story? Will they have to still resort to Piccolo's newest attack, or will they have a new trick to turn the tables. Find out next time on Chapter 23: Sealed danger!


	25. Sealed Danger

A blur of fury is the best way the battle could be explained. Piccolo, Tarble, and Goku had been use to fighting each other, but never as one unit against a single target. Even Tarble and Goku took turns when it came to Piccolo’s original attempts of taking over the world. Ever since Yurin’s seal was placed on him though, they had a much easier time with him.

 

Even with everyone involved is more powerful than the original version, with the addition of another fighter, Raditz’s strength is over twice any one fighter. Every attempt to take the superior warrior, lead to the fighters simply repelled with little issue. The group’s attempt of team work being enough to at least entertain Raditz.

 

The flurry of blows from all four warriors brought a boil to Goku and Tarble’s saiyan blood, Piccolo only cursed the fact a portion of his strength was still sealed by Tarble’s witch friend. Raditz took advantage of his superior strength as he rose the power of his strikes with each moment. Goku knocked away as the only one Raditz wanted to keep alive, and flew toward the sky. Piccolo and Tarble rushed upward and realized their error as they both attempted to dodge the blast of energy fired from Raditz’s hands. Tarble almost caught in the blast, but Goku rushed and knocked him out of the way and instead took the blast himself. Goku’s body landed on the floor badly damaged and dying. Piccolo caught as he was in the original story and explained he had a new technique.

 

Tarble believed that even with the technique, it may not be enough to truly defeat this monster of a man before them. Reaching his mind out for Yurin. I will be using the seal on this man, you know what that means. Do it now.

 

Piccolo felt a surge of power, the markings on his body turning white and vanished from his skin. His eyes turned to Tarble as he felt his full power once more. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“You’re not the only one who learned new methods. Yurin can now seal anyone I place a special tag on. She can only hold one person at a time though, so you work on getting your move ready and we will hold him off. Maybe with a sealing of his own power, and our combined effort will be enough to finally overwhelm him.” Tarble said, as he hoped to finish this fight quickly and save Goku.

 

Gohan witnessing his father’s badly injured body though, felt something snap in his head. The terrified boy’s emotions switching from fear to rage in almost an instant. Tarble and Piccolo able to sense his energy, and felt it surpassed Raditz. “I’ll make you pay for hurting my dad!” Gohan yelled out as he summoned all his strength, and launched into the fray.

 

Due to Gohan’s basic training, he hold onto his rage boost a bit longer. Instead of a simple head butt, he slams his shoulder into his uncle’s stomach. Raditz in surprise due not knowing of the power increase. Soon is put into a small combo of blows that begin to crack and break his armor, but as Gohan was about to make a final strike the energy in him began to break apart. His body suddenly tired as it was not use to expelling so much power at once, Raditz smacking the child to the side and unconscious.

 

Piccolo readying to use his special beam cannon, yelled to Tarble. “Don’t relent, otherwise we die anyway.”

 

Tarble agreed with Piccolo, removing his earring and felt his full strength for once in a long time. With Goku down, Gohan making a dent in Raditz, and the two of them left… this battle would have to end soon. Tarble rushed at Raditz as his attention was still on Gohan, worried that a young brat could surpass him so easily. Raditz unaware of Tarble’s movements, the scouter not there to warn him, soon felt a hand on his arm.

 

Now Yurin!

 

Suddenly from a small paper tag placed on him, writing in a strange language began to wrap and flow around his body. Raditz could feel his body get heavy, his arms refused to move quickly, he could not summon all his strength. Tarble tried to take advantage of this, and moved to punch Raditz in the gut. But the stronger saiyan still had enough strength to surpass Tarble, and began to beat Tarble with rage filled blows. Enough of a distraction for Piccolo to charge his blast, though as classically done in in Anime and Manga, Piccolo calls out the blasts name.

 

Raditz hearing a called out attack, turns to notice the energy rush toward him. Eyes wide he attempted to side step the blast but does not completely evade the attack. A flash and a mountain suddenly gone in the background, Blood falls from the sudden missing arm of Raditz. From the shoulder his arm was removed and destroyed, the saiyan breathed heavily as pain seared through him. So much so, that his vision went blurry as he could feel his life force pouring from his open wound.

 

Tarble stood and struck hard into the saiyan’s neck, not killing the warrior but finished the job of knocking him out. Tarble heavily wounded, Piccolo regenerated his missing limb and smiled, surprising Tarble with a stretched arm and claws dug deep into his leg. Tarble cried out in pain as he was forced to the ground, Piccolo grabbing Gohan’s unconscious body.

 

“You come for me, and the boy dies. Stay here and watch as Goku and his own brother dies, witness your weakness Tarble.” Piccolo mocked before flying off.

 

Tarble to injured to fight Piccolo now, Goku’s body vanished suddenly and Kami explained he is took him to otherworld. Goku had been such an honorable and good person that Kami believed he had a right to keep his body in the afterlife and possibly train with King Kai. (Mind you they do not know if the saiyans would be on their way or not. Just that Goku is being rewarded for his years of being a good person.)

 

Tarble forced himself to his feet, grimaced at his wound in his leg and looked down at Raditz. To his horror the saiyan showed life as he breathed in and his body shook. Tarble thought to leave him, and took to the crater. The young saiyan picked up the scouter, placed it to his ear, and made sure it was working.

 

“Brother?” Tarble asked, unsure if he would get an answer.

 

“Cut it, Nappa.” Tarble heard the voice of his brother in the background of another scouter.

 

\--Transmission Terminated—

 

Tarble did get his answer, Vegeta was alive and cut communication with him. Tarble was unsure why he would, but the knowledge of his brother being alive filled him with hope. The sound of Raditz groan cut his small joy partially. Tarble then thought of what Raditz said, the planet was destroyed by a rogue meteor. How could a race of people so advance not detect a planet destroying asteroid well before it hit and do something about it. Tarble would need answers, meaning that Raditz needed to be saved.

 

Tarble flew back to the edge of the crater, enough for Raditz to see him. Tarble then fires a blast into Raditz’s ship and destroying it. Raditz shown that he no longer had a way off planet if he resisted, and with only one arm. This story going off the idea only the royal family knowing the Zenkai boost, thus Raditz not knowing his strength would increase if he survived. Trable grabbed the broken man, and took him to the look out. He needed Raditz to be healed, and wanted to know more about their people.

 

With Goku’s death, and with the possibility of Vegeta and Nappa coming still a possibility, how will the story progress. Already some changes have been majorly changed, as the Dragon balls have not be mentioned. Will Vegeta come to Earth only for his brother? Will Raditz end up living and if so what will his portion of the story change? How will Tarble find the truth of his people’s demise? Let us find out in the next few chapters! Chapter 24: Learn the past, change the future!

 

Power Levels

Goku- 681  
Weighted- 537

Piccolo- 673  
Seal- 448 (reduced by third)- removed

Tarble- 660  
Restraint- 600

Raditz- 1500  
Seal- 1,200 (reduced by a fifth)

Gohan- 100 (not yet allowed to use Gravity training)  
Rage- 1700


	26. Learn from the past, change the future!

“Heal him only enough so he won’t die. I want him alive.” Tarble said as he tossed Raditz to the floor, Yurin stood before him a little shocked at the shift of character for her fellow God in training. She placed onto Raditz’s body her own hand as a small glow was emitted. The wound closing and permanently removing the arm from Raditz, even a sensu bean would not feel a healed wound (Such as why scars and other healed wounds do not get removed from the Z-warriors when eaten.).

 

Raditz barely conscious though, just weakly laughed. “You may have defeated me, but I will not give any more information to the likes of you. No matter how much you try. I am a true Saiyan, and will not betray our people.”

 

Tarble’s eyes looked coldly at the saiyan. “How does a spacefaring race of warriors, with plenty of technological advancements to calculate proper vectoring and location of planets, not have a warning system of a planet busting asteroid? How is it possible that the Saiyan’s with all that, not know one is coming and deal with it?”

 

Raditz blinked, before he thought to himself. He did not answer, but it was obvious to Tarble he did not even think of it. Tarble suspected Vegeta did question it, but didn’t look into it as he was to young to bother and when he was old enough the information would have been lost. “Do the remaining saiyans still answer to Frieza? I don’t know much about him, but for the three years I was on planet Vegeta, I had heard of him.” Raditz once more did not speak, as it seemed he would be keeping his word. “Fine. You’re coming with me.”

 

Yurin attempted to stop Tarble, worried that his cold face meant he was about to do something drastic and wrong. Tarble just placed his hand to her shoulder, gave her a small smile. “Don’t do anything you will regret.” Yurin said as she looked away, conserned but accepted that Tarble has not done anything without a good reason. She then watched as he picked Raditz up once more in his weakened state, and brought him to the Pendulum room.

 

\--

 

Raditz was unaware of the room, and could only hear the load tick tock of a huge clock. He figured Tarble was growing a backbone and would finally try to pull the answers from him. Soon enough he was placed in a strange red circle. Tarble seated himself beside the fellow saiyan, Raditz waiting for something to take place.

 

“Mr. Popo, I want you to take us to the final day of Planet Vegeta, my homeworld. Is this Possible?”

 

A dark figure appeared into the room suddenly, his unblinking eyes focused on Tarble. “It is possible yes, but you know that you cannot change anything.” Mr. Popo reconfirmed that this was meant for mental and spiritual training.

 

“Correct, but we can find the truth. Raditz, we are going back to the time of the planet’s final moments. This will allow us to see the truth. If you don’t wish to speak afterwards, that is fine. But I want you to see it at the same time as me.” Tarble turned to Raditz as he spoke, helping the Saiyan into a seated position. “Take us there Mr. Popo.”

 

\--

 

Tarble and Raditz soon had their minds sent back to Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed. Popo provided a full 24 hours before its destruction to allow time to find out what happened. Raditz amazed that he once more could see his homeworld once more. Tarble states to Raditz he is allowed to go as he pleases, but notes that anything done will not change their timeline, as it is already part of their history.

 

Tarble then goes on the search, trying to find any information on an asteroid in coming. Instead only learning that all the Saiyans were called back to the planet by Lord Freeza himself. Raditz couldn’t care less the reason it was destroyed still, and took his chance to see his mother and father once more. He wished to warn him if he could, but instead of retreating his father took this as even more proof Freeza was up to something.

 

At the last moments of life for planet Vegeta, Bardock was joined by one other saiyan. Raditz stood next to his father, beaten and nearly broken. The two attempted to resist Freeza’s attack and were quickly overwhelmed. Tarble watched on the planet’s surface as the giant ball of energy came down and felt the planet give way in almost a instant.

 

\--

 

Both saiyan’s eyes opened, Raditz shook in a mixture of fear and anger. Tarble looked at his own hands, Unlike Raditz, he could feel the power of Freeza and could tell how overwhelming it was compared to everyone else. Raditz slammed his hand to the ground in frustration. “Send me back! I wish to fight with my father once more!” Raditz demanded to Mr. Popo, who stood back with his hands before him to be ready to defend himself.

 

“Going back does nothing.” Tarble spoke quietly, his mind raced about his people not even given a chance to defend themselves. All placed in one spot and killed from space, and no one but a low class warrior decided to fight him. “At least nothing yet, we are too weak to learn anything in that battle.”

 

“What? What do you mean ‘yet’” Raditz growled in frustration.

 

“I mean… we need to get stronger. Freeza still lives, correct? Then we are still in danger.” Tarble lifted himself to his feet, and held his hand out for Raditz. “Vegeta will come, I know he will. And even if he doesn’t, we need to get stronger. The Saiyan race was murdered by Freeza, and it will be the remaining Saiyans that get Vengance.”

 

Raditz looked up to Tarble, seeing a man unlike Vegeta. While Vegeta showed much more the way of Saiyans, showing strength and enforced his rule through power. Tarble was different, his eyes shined with ambition and drive. Raditz saw it as the same shine in Bardock’s eyes when he went to battle Freeza. And with that shine in his eyes, he felt invigorated to join him. “Well you have one warrior then, but if Vegeta shows he will not bow so easily.”

 

“Then we have a lot of work to go through.” Tarble lead Raditz back out onto the Lookout, and asked Yurin to contact the others with her magic. Yamcha, Chichi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma, Roshi, and even Piccolo with Gohan are all informed of Goku’s death, but informed that Kami has taken him to the Underworld to get training. Raditz confirming about a year tell the Saiyan’s arrival, Yurin explains they they should all train in prepreation.

 

Yamcha, Chichi, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin asked to make their way to Korin tower to train on the Lookout with Kami, Kami unaware at this time that he was being assigned to train everyone. Yurin also using her magic to reach out to Goku and warned him of the danger, which Goku takes and begins to rush his way to King Kai at a greater pace to make up for lost time.

 

As for the reason Piccolo is left with Gohan, is Tarble suggests this. Tarble believing that anyone else would coddle the boy and weaken him in the end, Piccolo has no prior engagement with the boy that would make him go easy. Gohan needed to gain strength, and he would need a hard teacher to bring out his great power.

 

Bulma, after some time of grieving decides to help the best way she could. By replicating Tarbles Battle armor and updating it with the new technology she was able to develop with it and scouter she had plenty of time to work with.

 

So, Tarble now knowing what happened to his people and has a target to work towards with a purpose. Will this goal be too great for him to accomplish? Will his attempt to gather forces be enough to even handle the Saiyans? Everyone is called for training, and it is time to prepare for the next chapter. Chapter 25: Determination and Domination

 

Goku- 681

Piccolo- 673

Tarble- 660

Raditz- One armed- 1200  
Sealed- 900 (Reduced by a fourth)

Gohan- 100 (not yet allowed to use Gravity training)

Yamcha- 232

Tien- 330

Krillin- 257

Chiaotzu- 220

Chichi- 140

Yurin - 312


	27. Determination and Domination

When Kami returns from the underworld to allow Goku the chance to train with King Kai, he returns to the look out to find Tarble and Raditz already in planning stages for how to train the others. Their plan was to train for Freeza, and use the saiyans that were sure to come as a measuring stick. The more and more Tarble thought about it, the more he was sure Vegeta would come.

 

The others arrive and Kami is not pleased at this, but when explained that a threat greater than any they have faced is coming, the elder god could not refuse. Beginning the 6 months of training from the original manga to build them up for proper training, Tarble then suggested they go to Bulma and Goku’s home, and see if she will allow them to use the Gravity Chamber. Bulma having made one to go to ten times gravity in previous chapters.

 

Now during their training it is found out that Chichi and Yamcha did not stay together. Why is that you may ask. My thought process is that Yamcha, unlike the show being stated that he was cheating on someone, simply was away enough for the fear of him cheating to be in Chichi’s mind. Yamcha is also kind of a slacker. Goku consistently trained and Chichi admired him for it, but Yamcha constantly shifted from training to resting on his laurels. This would annoy Chichi I feel, and their relationship most likely would end in an argument. One that Yamcha himself would not bother fighting for either. Reason, he was not truly in love with Chichi either. They had a life or death fight together, and then he returned to find his girlfriend with one of his best friends. Their relationship was built on the fact both lost the person they were pursuing or with, which is not a strong relationship. In this, Yamcha instead has become a wolf hermit, training on his own in his desert base before he was called to defend the world. Just wanted to give some information on why they were no longer a thing.

 

The two still trained together for the battle of the saiyans, being told they had less than a year to prepare. With Raditz helping them train as well as the pendulum room used as a marker for how much they needed to train still, the group’s power levels increase much greater than they did in the show or manga.

 

Goku also getting a power boost still, but not as much as he had already gotten gravity training done. This does allow him to make it to King Kai’s planet though, and master Kaio-ken and Spirit bomb earlier. Due to King Kai knowing of Overworld energy given to the dead though (as seen later in the Super Saiyan 3, and the fact many dead warriors even under him in training can last longer than they normally could). King Kai has them resurrect Goku early, and work on endurance with the Kaio-ken, allowing him to train on longer lasting in the power up.

 

-Day of the Saiyans Arrival-

 

Goku revived already, but King Kai still forgets to manage time correctly, makes Goku have to rush to help his friends. Vegeta and Nappa headed to Piccolo and Gohan’s locations, having the two highest power levels at the time. Tarble kept his power low, Raditz still under the effects of the seal, and Yurin placed wards with her magic to keep their power seeming low. Krillin had delivered the new armor, but Raditz refused the earth made armor. Yurin stayed behind, but not before she placed a kiss to Tarble’s forehead and made him promise he would come back alive.

 

With Vegeta and Nappa first meet with Piccolo and Gohan, it is still revealed Piccolo to be a Namekian. This allows for Kami to learn and speak up on how he felt the dragon balls were nastalgic. As more and more opponents began to show, this being everyone from the original story plus Chichi, Vegeta and Nappa planned on testing them with Saibamen.

 

Before the battle could start though, Raditz and Tarble arrive. The younger brother’s eyes staring down to his older brother. The smile used to mock the earthlings shifted to a stern glare as well. The two having not seen each other in about 24 years. Tarble wondered what went through his brother’s mind as he landed to the ground in his new Battle Armor.

 

“It is good you chose to bulster your ranks, Vegeta.” Tarble said, he tried to make his voice as hard as he could. He wanted to have the first meeting in some time to be happy… but the plan would not allow that. “I, Tarble of planet Vegeta, Son of King Vegeta the Third, Prince of the Saiyans… Challenge Prince Vegeta the Fourth, Heir to the throne. For the reign of the saiyans.”

 

The battle just about to start, when suddenly a call for who will rule the saiyans! Tarble’s gambling with someone whose power he has only a small hint for. Is Earth prepared for the battle to come, and will Goku still arrive in time? Find out next time, in chapter 26: Rules of engagment, Betrayal!?

 

Power levels, from start of training to end. Rounding to nearest hundreds place for easy of reference

Tarble- 5,900 (Hidden at 3,800 at the moment)

Piccolo- 5700 (Hidden at 3,000)

Raditz- One armed- 5400  
Sealed- 2,700 (Reduced by half) (not Hidden)

Gohan- 3400 (Hidden at 2,900)

Yamcha- 2,800 (Hidden at 2,000)

Tien- 3,600 (Hidden at 2,300)

Krillin- 3,100 (Hidden at 1,700)

Chiaotzu- 2,600 (Hidden at 2,200)

Chichi- 2,500 (not Hidden)

Yurin – 3,400 (Not at location but figured it would be important)

Yajirobe – 970 (Still trains, but has no reason to go to the intensity as he does not plan to fight this freeza guy)

Vegeta – 18,000

Nappa – 4000


	28. Rules of Engagement. Betrayal!?

A quiet gust of wind blew through the open wasteland, Vegeta’s gaze never wavered from his brother as the challenge was issued. “You know what this means?” Vegeta said, his tone straight forward and took his brother seriously.

 

“I do, and I know that you have right to choose style of challenge.” Tarble answered as he stood as tall as he could and tried to look as regal as possible, doing so to hide the fear of the overwhelming power he could feel from his own brother.

 

“Very well, lets have some entertainment before our battle. Survival tournament, Choose your line up.” Vegeta looked to his Saibamen, he planned to use them as a test for the others strength still.

 

“I have conditions.” Tarble suddenly stated, forcing Vegeta to bring his attention back to him. “No deaths, each fight shall be to knock out or surrender. I have plans for you and Nappa, and I cannot have either of you being killed. Because of this, you will be held to it as well.”

 

“What is the cost of breaking this rule?” Vegeta said with a smirk, he wondered how much Tarble had thought this through.

 

“Death of current or next participant, previous participants will be void from punishment.” The others looked to Tarble as he gave the rule, all they could see was a hard saiyan warrior that may be willing to risk their lives if needed. “This should keep both sides from risking their allies, and their own lives.”

 

“Interesting, then we two princes will be the final act.” Vegeta thought it might be a fun little play time with his brother once more. “And once I win, you will tell me what got you so wild that you had to challenge me. What these plans for your older brother were.” His gaze then shifted to the other saiyan on their side. “And Raditz, I see you have switched sides. What did my brother offer you that you felt you had a chance?”

 

Raditz rubbed the bridge of his nose with his only hand, before he swiped it thumb against the tip. “Who said I was fighting on their side.” Raditz announced as he stepped forward and kneeled before Vegeta, the prince smiled as he watched the others a gassed at Raditz. “I know you are far stronger then anyone here. And Saiyan warriors follow the strong. I have used them to gain strength, to be more worthy of you. I will join your side, if you will have me.” Raditz called to Vegeta’s pride by claiming he grew stronger for the prince.

 

“Traitor!” Chichi suddenly yelled out in fury, being held back by her fellow warriors.

 

Vegeta chuckled to himself as he looked to his brother. “Looks like you cannot even keep a fellow saiyan. Do you wish to continue the challenge?”

 

“Raditz joining your side changes nothing.” Tarble said, his eye twitched in a growing anger. “Take Raditz or leave him on the sideline. When we defeat you, he will have to accept my rulership then.” These words getting to Vegeta, his smug face returning to its stern form.

 

“Get over here Raditzs, you fight after the Saibamen.” Vegeta said, his tone tried to choke back anger at Tarble’s claim of defeating him. Raditz not hesitating to stand next to Nappa, the three saiyans stood before Z-warriors a good distance as the Saibamen seemed to be getting excited.

 

Tarble looked to the Z-warriors as well, breathed in gently. “Choose who will fight first. This is survival, meaning you can keep fighting tell you don’t think you can keep going.” Tarble explained.

 

Before anyone could state they wanted to fight first though, Chichi stepped forward. Her eyes focused on the Saiyans, specifically on Raditzs. She pointed to the saiyan with death in her eyes. “I will make you pay for betraying us, Send what ever warrior you want… I will keep fighting tell I have you begging for mercy!”

 

And so, the Challenge for right to rule the saiyans was accepted and terms were made. Raditz helped the others train for over six months and suddenly switched back to Vegeta’s side, Will this moral boost for Vegeta end up being his downfall when Chichi steps to the field. Find out next chapter. Chapter 27: Hell have no fury like a woman’s!


	29. Hell have no fury like a woman’s!

Chichi stood ready for battle, her anger over rid her fear as the strong beings looked down at her. She readies her stance, prepared to fight as many as it took to get to Raditz. A saibaman entered the small area they were using as the combat zone. A small amount of silence before the Saibaman charged, only to be met with a sudden impact to his abdomen. Chichi’s foot firmly planted there and sent him back into a rock formation, already unconscious from the single blow. The saiyans, beside Raditz, are surprised by how simple of an act this was for her. And the same happened four more times as a Saibaman could not get a chance to attack Chichi, as she would simply take them out without trouble.

 

One Saibaman left, Vegeta gives it the command to hold. “It is proven that Saibaman will not be enough for you. Raditz, why don’t you go.” He said Raditz face grimacing at the command, vegeta noticing that Chichi seemed to grow excited that she was getting to fight Raditz.

 

The one-armed Saiyan flew down to meet his opponent, Chichi’s stance tightening as he got ready for a real challenge. Her eyes burned with fury, as it seemed she took his betrayal very seriously. The moment Raditz put himself in a fighting stance, Chichi was already on him. Light punches to distract and make him defend with his arm, followed by rapid heavy kicks. Raditz held his own against her though, striking back when her guard was open.

 

The two continued a flurry of attacks on each other, Chichi’s seeming more effective only because she was not missing a limb. Her main disadvantage was she could not, or at least would not use energy attacks. Raditz could try to pull away and blast at her, which would force her to expend stamina just dodging.

 

“She moves pretty well, huh Vegeta. To bad she is not a Saiyan, she has a fire I wouldn’t mind.” Nappa commented on the young woman with fire still in her eyes, and plenty of skill to show off.

 

Chichi forced to back away, Raditz held his hand up ready to try and blast her. “You all focus so much on getting stronger and your little energy blasts. Let me show you what I came up with myself. Ready yourself Raditz, for my Deadly Dance!” Chichi’s body began to emit a small aura of energy around her body after she spoke. Vegeta and Nappa’s scouters chiming as the power level she had increased above Raditz, but just barely.

 

Chichi then rushed toward Raditz, Chichi’s speed seemed to have increase from the small glow around her. The ground exploded behind her as she moved closer, leapt to the air, and comes down with a flying axe kick aimed for Raditz’s head. Raditz brought his arm up to defend, feeling the impact dig into his arm. Almost as sudden as the attack made contact, the energy on her leg surged though and intensified the attack. Raditz instead had his guard broken, Chichi instantly switched to a rapid series of side kicks (Think Chun Li from Street Fighter). Each strike was strong itself, but a burst of energy exploded with each one as well.

 

Raditz’s new armor cracked and pieces fell from it, the saiyan warrior grabbing her leg to stop her attacks. The energy once more exploded out and repelled his grab. Raditz retreated away, tried to get distance on her as she now equaled his strength and speed. He attempted to knock her away, and while his punch did make an impact and pushed her back. The energy on her body still erupted and damaged his hand.

 

“How do you like it Raditz?” Chichi said with a smile on her face. “You boys focus on throwing your energy around. I found a way to make it an offense and defense. You cannot attack me without harming yourself, and your blocking only leads to more pain. That is this technique, Rose Thorn Armor. Coupled with my quick attacks, it becomes the Deadly Dance. Bet you wish you stayed on our side now.”

 

But unfortunately for Chichi, with it being a relatively new technique, was unaware of the weakness to the technique. It burned through her Ki reserves like crazy and was a drain on her stamina. Vegeta and Nappa looking at their scouters and watched as her power level continued to drop more and more.

 

Raditz could not just allow her to attack him and hit, instead he dodged the incoming attacks the best he could, and withstood the ones he could not evade. The attacks erupted energy slowly diminished to being only a slight tingle. Chichi began to show exhaustion, sweat beading down her face and body, her Rose Thorn Armor technique faded from her. Raditz took this advantage and rushed her, his hand met with her stomach and followed it with a blast that sent her back and toward her friends. Chiaotzu catching her with his powers before she slammed into a rock formation herself.

 

Raditz showed to be badly injured, but lifted his stance to show he was capable to fight. His armor badly damaged, he was surprised by Chichi’s advancments. After all, when he first met her, she was weak and didn’t know Ki control. Now she had a style that made her his equal at the very least.

 

“Raditz, you looked like you had some trouble there. You sure you don’t want to back out and let Nappa have a turn.”

 

“Yeah, I came to play. Not watch your sorry ass get beaten up.” Nappa mocked with a wild smile.

 

“No, I can still fight. I will prove how much more powerful I have become to serve, Vegeta.” Raditz said though his body was showing some fatigue still. “Send your next fighter, Tarble!”

 

Yamcha looked at Chichi’s beaten body, he saw just how much effort she put into fighting Raditz. Only for her to be beaten by him, and now she looked so out of it she most likely would not wake for a week without a Sensu bean. His time with her did make him care for her, just not love her. Yamcha stepped forward now, his eyes focused on Raditz. “My turn, Raditz.”

 

And with that, the battle continues to rage on. More and more powerful opponents are being placed out, so why is Vegeta holding back one of his Saibamen? The ruthless prince must have some sort of plan. But first, we will find out how Yamcha fairs in this alternate timeline. In the next Chapter! Chapter 28: Rise of the Wolf Hermit, in comes Nappa!


	30. Rise of the Wolf Hermit, in comes Nappa!

Yamcha’s eyes were filled with a sense of revenge, though it was more to get it for Chichi then himself. He breathed in softly and exhaled slowly as he attempted to free his mind and focus on Raditz solely. Raditz positioned himself, ready for the attack from the human. Yamcha thrust a hand over head, and one toward his feet, a ball of energy forming at each palm. Yamcha then began to shift his arms and making a circle of eight spirit balls, before he took his wolf style stance.

 

Yamcha then dashed forward, the Spirit Balls flew close behind him. A hard forward thrust of his palm deflected by Raditz, only for a Spirit Ball to strike at his now undefended chest. With the sudden impact, Yamcha’s second palm thrust made contact with the Saiyan. Another Spirit ball struck a moment later, yamcha’s hand pulling back and the ball made contact in the same spot. The attacks made Raditz reel as he noticed the energy balls did not explode of disappear after the strikes, instead they shifted behind him and were ready to join his next attack.

 

“Wolf style: Wolf pack, Rending Cyclone!” Yamcha called out, as he used his great speed to appear behind Raditz. Slamming a strike into his body, only to appear before him and already struck his stomach as the Spirit Ball made impact on his back. Raditz called out in pain as Yamcha continued to disappear and reappear only to make another strike, the Spirit Balls dancing around Raditz as they continued to beat into his.

 

Tarble watched as the human was pressing the Saiyan back, Raditz already tired and unable to keep up. His eyes going to Nappa whose face contorted with growing annoyance. Yamcha showing to have surpassed Raditz enough to keep the saiyan on guard and failed to keep it up. He twisted his neck as he grew more impatient, obviously to crack it. As Yamcha moved for the final blow, a haggard Raditz barely stood, Nappa appeared and back handed Raditz. Knocking the younger Saiyan back below Vegeta. “My Turn.”

 

“Careful Nappa, we are not allowed to kill.” Vegeta warned with a smirk, Nappa’s own smile came to his face. Yamcha attempted his technique once more, but Nappa proved to be overwhelm the human’s speed and strength. Yamcha grabbed by his head, lifted to the air, and slammed back down on the earth. Nappa then stood and kicked him hard in the side and sent him towards some rocks.

 

“Who’s next on the line up?” Nappa said as he cracked his knuckles with a wicked smile. “I might even be fine with many of you attacking at once. Make it more fun for me.” He enjoyed the worried look on the fighter’s faces, what he saw was a fear creeping into their minds as they began to witness the terror of a Saiyan Elite.

 

And with that, Raditz is forced out of his turn by Nappa. How will the fighters handle Nappa? Will the extra training be enough to stop the Juggernaut that stands before them? Find out next Chapter! Chapter 31: the brutality known as Nappa.

 

PL

Raditz- One armed- 5400  
Sealed- 2,700 (Reduced by half)

Yamcha- 2,800

Nappa- 4000


	31. The brutality known as Nappa!

The Juggernaut stood before the fighters with a devilish grin, his eyes intense and shifted to each one as if to challenge each one of them. The monstrously large bulged muscles twitched with every moment in excitement. His gaze shifted as he waited for his challenger, but hoped they would play smart and all come at him at once.

 

“What do you say, Tarble? Should we allow the group to play with Nappa?” Vegeta smirked with his own assurance in his minion’s victory. His attention only slightly shifted when Raditz stood and placed himself behind him.

 

Tarble looked to the saiyan warrior, and saw the battle frenzy he was about to start. The young saiyan breathed in deeply, his mind focused on Goku and attempted to sense his Ki. He could not sense him yet, and time was still needed for him to show up. ~Goku, I truly hope your training was enough to save us.~ Tarble thought to himself. “The rules stand as it is. Survive Tournament, One on one.”

 

His own friends looked at Tarble like he was crazy. This was their chance to team up on their foe and they should take advantage of it. But Tarble’s eyes did not waver from its focused glare at his own brother. Thoughts began running through their mind, wonders of if Tarble was more like these Saiyans then they thought, if their lives were worth anything to the saiyan.

 

~What is your plan, Tarble?~ Tien’s voice called into Tarble’s. Tien knew it would be bad to argue vocally, and hoped that Krillin and Gohan would keep to themselves. ~We should take the advantage and take out to brute. Then the remaining of us can take on Vegeta~

 

~I am not strong enough to fight Vegeta, with everyone else it will be a slaughter. We need to buy time for Goku to arrive.~ Tarble responded, this thoughts focused on the plan. ~If we go all in with Nappa, he will take a few of you out and the rest will be side lined for Vegeta and my battle.~

 

~So, your banking on the idea we can hold them off tell Goku arrives.~ Tien let out an audible short chortle.

 

“Tarble, you’re insane if you think I am going to listen to your silly game’s rules and lead to our deaths!” Krillin finally called out. “I say we all charge him and then Vegeta. If Tarble wants his little fight, he does it on his own terms.” The Gohan nodded in agreement, Chiaotzu looked to Tien who shook his head.

 

“Looks like you have some mutineers in your ranks. They seem adamant on taking the advantage given to them… after all it would be better to speed things up and start losing your pawns.” Vegeta mocked his younger brother, arms crossed as he was amused by the dissention in Tarble’s friends.

 

Tien took a step forward, Krillin and gohan attempted to follow behind but his hand lifted to stop them. “I will fight him alone. Watch him and plan how you fight him if I lose. Do not interrupt though, not tell I surrender or cannot fight.” Tien had no reason not to trust Tarble. Through the years of their lives, Tarble had never done anything he did not feel was right. Tien knew that Tarble would not risk them unless it was the only option. The fellow human left the group and took his place before Nappa.

 

“Still only one to challenge me… I guess a line up is better than a pile for a slaughter.” Nappa said before he belt out a laugh.

 

“Don’t think we will be so easy. I am going to enjoy beating you down after what you did to Yamcha.” Tien popped his neck before taking stance. The two warriors stared each other down for a moment, before a blur of force. Gohan tried to keep his eyes on the events, only to be reprimanded for not using his sense properly.

 

Nappa attempted a close line. Tien dropped back in response, his hands planted to the ground and allowed him to push off his feet and deliver a hard kick to the Saiyan’s back. Nappa turned to face his opponent, only to have another kick go for his face. The saiyan grabbed his opponent’s leg and smirked, Tien reacted quickly though and lifted his hands from the ground. He used Nappa’s hold to his advantage and sent a barrage of blows to the Saiyan’s stomach before he released a blast to his chest. Nappa forced to let go by the quick series of attacks and growled as he realized he let his guard down to his human.

 

\---

 

Vegeta looked down at his minion who was being made a fool of, unsure how the human’s would have trained so much. “Raditz, it seems these humans are much more powerful than your readings originally suggested. Did you help train them?”

 

Raditz tended to his wounds and watched the fight. “I trained with them, they may have gained some strength from that. In truth though, is that the humans are quite adaptive. Tarble forced them to train hard for you, and this is the byproduct of his work. He only trained me a little, as I could not get his trust in the year.”

 

Vegeta lifted his hand to his chin to think, he stroked the bare skin with his gloved hand. ~What could you be thinking Tarble? Even with the humans on par with Nappa or just a little weaker, you cannot hope to win.~ He thought to himself.

 

\--

 

Nappa and Tien’s battle continues with an ever heightened anger shown from Nappa. The brute soon found no reason to hold back. Tien surprised by the sudden burst of speed from the large man. One large hand grasped his shoulder and limited his arm movement, and before he could lift his other to guard his face, three heavy blows made contact. Tien could feel teeth break, his jaw dislocate, his skull rattle. His arm lifted to guard his face gave Nappa a new target, his knee slammed into Tien’s stomach. Tien felt the wind knocked free from his own lungs as a mixture of spit and blood spilled to the ground, a hard slam of both of Nappa’s fists crashing his body to the ground.

 

Krillin and Gohan watched as the brute began to viciously beat their friend and ally. Krillin looked up to Tarble who kept his arms crossed and watched. Krillin could feel his blood begin to boil in fury. He could not understand why someone who grew up with Tien would act so coolly in this moment. Chiaotzu’s face horrified as he watched Tien be lifted up, and sent rocketed into a group of rocks.

 

Tien stood though, lifted by sheer willpower as he held up on arm before his face. “Let us see how you like this.” Tien mumbled to himself and focused his ki to his partially open palm. “Kikoho!” he roared out as the held ki soon impacted Nappa. The titan pushed back as his armor broke apart, a massive explosion as Nappa released energy from his body to counter the attack. Tien breathed heavy but stood with sweat dripping from his body, Nappa stood and waved his hand to clear the smoke. Blood dripped down his body as plenty of the attack had damaged him.

 

“I am going to kill you!” Nappa’s anger flooded his mind, the pain of the attack more than enough to set off his warrior nature to become a berserker. The frenzied fighter appeared before Tien, the young warrior barely had time to block as he was propelled to the sky with a heavy kick. Nappa gathered ki in his throat, when the sense of danger. Nappa looked to Vegeta, his eyes warned him not to continue. He instead swallowed his pride and fury, Tien instead fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Chiaotzu rushed to his nearly broken friend, and shook as he looked at his nearly mangled body.

 

“Who is next?” Nappa’s voice growled as his eyes flashed to the group.

 

“Gohan, let’s go together” Krillin called, he refused to follow Tarble’s plans. Not if it meant they would fall one by one to this monster. “He cannot handle both of us.”

 

“R-right.” Gohan said looking to Piccolo.

 

“Go, I will make sure to finish him if you two fail.” These were the best words of encouragement Piccolo could must for the two warriors.

 

\--

 

Goku arrives at the way station to Underworld, Kami took hold of his hand and brought him to earth. The saiyan did not stop his pace, rushed from the lookout and down to Korin tower. He took notice of Yurin, as she drew strange designs. A large circle with a mirror, a knife, a doll, and a ring trapped in their own circles at the edges the greater one. Lines and swirled designs around her as she sat, incense burned and filled the air with a thick cloud that cloaked the circle and the young witch. Goku in too much of a hurry to ask questions, received two sensu beans from Korin and hurried toward the battle field.

 

\--

 

Krillin and Gohan leapt forward toward Nappa, fear forgotten and only the need to win at all costs. Vegeta’s lips curled as he watched Nappa respond to the assault. A large energy blast arced before them dug deep into the ground. The land raised and the two warriors momentarily blinded by the mixture of dust and debris. The older warrior grinned as he looked to Vegeta, who nodded to an unspoken question.

 

The brute charged toward the two humans, Krillin leapt to intercept the brute and try to for him back. Gohan took to the air and fired blasts of ki, hoping to slow down the monster. Nappa instead tanked each blast of energy, shoulder charged into Killin and knocked him to the air. The beast of a man grabbed Krillin by the leg and flung him into the barrage of energy fired by Gohan. Unable to keep up, Gohan’s eyes widened as the burly Saiyan appeared behind him. A swift kick caused the boy the fly into the still recovering Krillin, instead the two not collapsed on each other. Nappa’s hand lifted high into the air, Ki surged to his palm as an aura like flame enveloped his hand.

 

Tarble sensed the amount of Ki, Nappa pulled a lot of the energy into the attack. His gaze shifted to the older saiyan and watched as he put everything he had into the attack. He knew full well that Nappa was planned to kill his targets with this attack. Tarble’s eyes turned to Vegeta, and saw the smile on his face. Tarble knew then, this was part of their plan already. They were not afraid of Krillin, but Gohan was a risk to their power. He was far too young and showed greater power reserves than any of them.

 

Nappa roared out as he thrust his hand forward, Tarble finally moved since he arrive. He began to rush toward the oncoming attack, but was knocked away by Piccolo’s extended arm. The Namekian dashed himself between the blast and its two victims, instead took the attack in its full power. A call out in pain only silenced by the breaking of the ground below, and roar of wind that rushed away from ground zero.

 

The dust settled and Piccolo stood and was badly damaged, his alien blood dribbled from his lips as his back muscles were exposed to the elements and bled freely. His gaze to Gohan and Krillin was not the hard warrior. “I am… proud of you…” He said before he dropped to his knees and fell to the ground. Kami vanished from the Lookout, and Yurin began to work on her spell.

 

With one of their strongest fighters gone before he could join the fray, and time still needed for Goku to arrive, how will our friends survive? Find out next chapter 32: Tarble makes his stand.

 

PL

Nappa – 4000

Tien- 3,600

Krillin- 3,100

Gohan- 3400

Piccolo- 5700


	32. Tarble makes his stand!

Tarble could do nothing but watch as Piccolo’s body fell to the ground. Gohan in shock, Krillin looked to the brute who had done the deed. Nappa’s face was one of frustration, his target still alive. “Stupid Namekian, had to get in the way. Oh well, Just means I have to try again. Don’t you move too much!” He mocked as he charged another attack. Gohan and Krillin sensed the danger and attempted to split up, Nappa’s target quickly shifted to Gohan specifically.

 

Tarble could feel his anger grow as Vegeta stood by and watched his ally break the rules they placed. The knowledge of the dragon balls and the guardian of earth now removed from the world as well, Tarble cared more about Kami gone as a mentor. Vegeta’s scouter chimed and detected Tarble’s power level rising. The scouter detected him at five thousand and climbing.

 

Nappa held his next attack overhead, unaware of Tarble. The younger saiyan appeared behind him, rapid strikes placed on his back. Nappa barely noticed as he turned to look at Tarble, a smile on his face. “Too weak little –Hurr-.“ Nappa’s face suddenly turned a sickly green, the energy in hand faltered as the large man hurled. Bile escaped his throat and burned his nose. “What did you do to me?” Nappa said as a second violent lurch of his stomach doubled him over.

 

“What was the rule, Nappa?” Tarble’s eye focused on the warrior, Nappa’s own body now fought him in attempts to keep hurling. Nappa could not focus his strength or energy with his body trying to reject its own stomach.

 

Vegeta just smiled as he made a simple gesture and the Saibaman beside him exploded. “A life for a life. It is only to bad Nappa missed the first time. You only get one more chance, Nappa.” Vegeta grinned as he spoke, impressed with how his brother easily overwhelmed his minion. A small bit of pride in his bloodline to see his younger brother still surpassing the Elite warrior. “Don’t mess up again.”

 

Nappa growled as he attempted to draw on his strength, Tarble grabbed his wrist and held tight. “No, I am your opponent now. I do not enjoy when my allies get killed for no reason.” His eyes glared with anger to his brother as he spoke, his grip tightened and Nappa slowly began to call out in pain and tried to pull away. A strange symbol appeared on Tarble’s forehead as Vegeta noticed his power level increasing more and more. Six thousand… growing closer to seven thousand. The symbol was a dot surrounded by a circle, the appearance similar to an eye. Four prongs from the circle edged out and strange marks appeared between them in another circle. Eight thousand… nine thousand! Nappa roared out and tried to punch Tarble to make him release his arm. The younger saiyan simply stopped his attack with his palm, and looked down at the frightened saiyan as this young shrimp of a warrior was overpowering him. Reminded that Tarble was also a member of the royal family, his eyes looked at Tarble and saw the same eyes that his king had when angered. “You don’t know how much you ruined my plans… how much I am angered by your own stupidity and jealousy over a hybrid.”

 

“Tarble, you know what it means if you jump in.” Vegeta looked to Krillin and Gohan, the two still surprised by Tarble’s sudden reaction and growing power as well.

 

“Once I join in, I surrender all other competitors. Krillin and Gohan surrendered the moment I joined.”

 

“What!?” Krillin had sudden frustration. “We never agreed to that!”

 

“I will not allow another to die because of Vegeta and my silly game. Not when by brother is obviously willing to use a loop hole.” Tarble yelled out to quiet Krillin. “You will want to surrender, Nappa. I am quite vexed.” Tarble’s eyes stared down the saiyan.

 

“I-“ Nappa began to speak, only for Tarble to knee his face and stopped his speech. A small cry of pain silenced when Tarble appeared beside him and kicked his side. The large bulking figure crashed into the ground and rose the earth with the impact.

 

Tarble’s gaze turned to Vegeta, who just smirked as his power level seemed to cap out. “So you get tantrums and raise your power level with it. Not much for a ruler to lose his cool.”

 

“When I get angry, I get focused on my target. You better prepare, Vegeta. I am coming for you.” Tarble disappeared suddenly. Only to appear before Vegeta and swung his fist toward his brother.

 

Vegeta grabbed his hand and grinned wider. “You better come with a lot more than this, Tarble.” Before he slammed his head against Tarble’s and sent his brother back. Vegeta removed his scouter and tossed it back to Raditz to hold. The two stared each other down and took their stances. The two brothers looked like a mirrored reflection as they both took saiyan battle stances used by the Royal family. Gohan, Krillin, and Raditz could feel the power between them and slowly moved back to keep from being caught in the battle. Chiaotzu attempted to pull away with their friends, the use of his psychic powers began to drain his strength.

 

And so the battle between brothers is about to begin. Is Tarble power awakening, or is this the work of Yurin’s strange ritual? Either way, will Tarble still find the power to defeat his brother? Find out next time in chapter 33: Prince Vs Prince, Galick Gun Clash!

 

PL

Tarble- 5,900  
Symbol Boost x2 = 11,800

Nappa – 4000

Vegeta – 18,000


	33. Prince Vs Prince, Galick Gun Clash!

The pure power of the two saiyans ebbed through the world. Goku rushed on Kintoun as he sensed the increased powers as they got ready for combat. “Come on guys, please don’t be dead.” Goku said to himself, unaware of Tarble’s plan to hold of the saiyans for his arrival. Smaller senses of Ki were moving away, a few clustered together and moved further away still. Goku ate one of the sensu beans to get to full strength before he would arrive, still all he could hope was that he would arrive in time to save everyone.

\--

Yurin sat focused in the circle, an aura surrounded her body as streams of ethereal energy flowed from two of the four magic artifacts of the Penta Poison witches, The ring and doll. A small bead of sweat dripped from her forehead as her mind stayed focus on Tarble. ~Goku is on his way, but Tarble is still out matched.~ She thought to herself. Her will reached out toward the Knife artifact now, her aura branched from her small form and enwrapped around the knife. The aura soon pulled from the knife an ethereal thread, struggling to resist her command. More sweat dripped from her face as she forced the thread to attach to her central aura. A burst of energy in final defiance from the artifact, before a steady stream of energy flowed like a river into her body. ~Just a little more power should be enough… just a little more…~ She continued to focus, her magic pours into the mark to keep increase Tarble’s strength. Unaware of the blood that dripped from her nose.

\--

Raditz had felt a sudden strange sense, peered down to his left arm and saw the seal placed on him was breaking apart. Confused on why, but knew what it meant. Yurin’s focus was no longer on sealing his strength. He positioned the scouter before him and had it read his power level, but it kept directing to greater power levels nearby. ~Fine, show me what is happening in front of me.~ He thought angrily as he placed the device to his ear. Agasp by the power levels he was saw on the screen. Vegeta eighteen thousand as he remembered, but Tarble climbed higher and higher still. Already showing fifteen thousand and still the device climbed.

Vegeta smirked as he was ready for a little play time with his younger brother, figured he would play easy at first before he would knock the confidence out of him. Tarble’s face instead shown a stern fierce gaze. The two vanished for a moment, and appeared suddenly in a mixture of combat. Vegeta felt himself being pushed back far more than he expected. Tarble landed a few good blows before Vegeta adjusted himself. Retribution given as Vegeta side stepped Tarble’s assault and began to lay down heavy blow after heavy blow, and ended his assault with a kick toward the ground.

Tarble instead landed to the ground on his feet, the impact made a small crater as the earth gave way. His hands outstretched as an aura of flame appeared in both hands, he whipped his arms forward and tossed both balls of energy toward Vegeta. The balls of energy connected before him and exploded like a firework, small bits of energy rained in all directions. Vegeta surprised by the attack as he expected it to just hit and explode, not have a secondary effect. Each small burst of energy that hit felt like a steady punch to his form. It gave enough time for Tarble to rush in behind his brother and make a heavy impact between his shoulder blades, Vegeta propelled forward only for a blast of energy to make contact as Tarble tossed a steady stream of blasts down into him.

Vegeta roared out in pain, his body turned and curled to defend against the attacks. He summoned up his power and with a mighty yell, repelled the remaining attacks by expelling energy from every pore of his body. The ground shook as rock formations broke apart nearby. “You are showing much more progress than the scouter read before. How are you doing this?”

“Maybe you rely on your scouter too much. Maybe you think yourself to powerful and not realizing that a determined Saiyan is greater than a powerful one.” Tarble said, still unaware of his own power boost. 

Vegeta sneered at the thought of his brother being more powerful then him. “No more holding back then.” He said as he summoned all his ki, a burst of energy as he rushed forward to Tarble to overwhelm him. Tarble instead grabbed his fist before it made contact as Vegeta punched for him. Vegeta surprised he kept up, Tarble surprised himself as well, but didn’t let him distract him as he attempted to make a heavy kick into Vegeta. Vegeta blocked and could feel his body strain with difficulty. Raditz below was astounded, as the scouter read seventeen thousand seven hundred. Tarble was only three hundred below Vegeta, an almost equal match.

\--

The two brothers continued to whip quick powerful blows and barely made a defense to blow each attack. The battle long enough for Goku to spot Krillin and Gohan. He landed down and saw they were mostly alright, glad his son was not injured. Krillin and Gohan explained what was happening, and that Tarble was using them as pawns to some war game. Goku astonished that Tarble would do such a thing.

“I will have to talk to him about this after we are done with this. But first we need to get to the others. I sense they are still alive, but badly hurt. It will be better for you all to be able to move and get away. I am not sure how dangerous things will get.” Goku lead his son and friend to Chiaotzu. The last sensu bean had to be split among Chichi, Yamcha, and Tien as they were worse than Gohan and Krillin.

“What… Happened?” Chichi said in a daze, her body ached fiercely from the backlash of her own technique. She could almost feel her muscles all spasm from overwork.

“Raditz beat you, but barely. Yamcha took the fight next but Raditz was knocked out of the fight by their own team mate, Nappa then went on a battle fury against Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Gohan.” Chiaotzu informed Chichi.

“And why didn’t you try helping?” Chichi said with a bit of frustration.

“I told him to… we needed someone to pull bodies away if the battle got dangerous.” Tien said. “Goku, I can still feel Tarble but his power is greater than I remember. Have you two not resolved this yet?”

“What does it matter, Tarble was using us to become some king of the Saiyans.” Krillin still angry about the betrayal.

“Tarble didn’t think any of us had the strength to handle the Saiyans. The fight is a ploy, to give Goku time to show up.” Tien rebuked. “That is why I went to fight alone. I felt I was strong enough to put on a good fight and give Goku more time to show up. I am hoping your strong enough to put an end to this.”

“Won’t know tell I try. The two of them seem to be equally matched, so it may be that I was not needed.” Goku amazed at the progress everyone made, almost wishing he did arrive earlier to get into the fight first.

“That only goes toward my theory even more. He held back his power so we did not know about it, used us to take on the minions, and now will try taking down Vegeta himself.” Krillin continued to argue.

“But… He said he wouldn’t allow anyone to die due to their game. Why would he not allow us to continue fighting… if he planned on stopping Nappa beforehand?” Gohan remarked as he pushed his lavender hair back more. “That wouldn’t make sense to do. It would have been better to risk us winning and trying to do something to Vegeta.”

“Tarble may not be a human… but I have known him a long time. If he has a plan, he will do whatever it takes to keep everyone else protected. It may not seem like it with this plan, but I am sure he thought it was the best method. He most likely is hoping Vegeta will keep us alive, even if he is defeated.” Tien nursed a wound and could not feel his full strength return yet. He could tell most of them were not in shape to battle either.

\--

The two brothers proved to be more of a match then they thought, both beaten and bloodied from the constant assault on each other. They now stood on opposite standing rocks, high above the ground and breathing heavily. Vegeta wiped the blood from his lip as his mocking smile had broken completely and was now serious in his fight. “I am done with this little game, Tarble. Just surrender and rejoin me. You strength has proven more than enough to accept. I will now allow you to usurp my right to the throne anymore.”

Tarble felt his arms were heavy, his body wanted to falter and fall. His right arm shook, his grip tightened to steady it. “This is not a fight to get your admiration, I am not that petty. You are not fit to rule. You are to self-serving, I can already tell just by this one fight. A king must be willing to fight for his people, not be willing to let people fight for him.”

“You dare claim you would be better!?” Vegeta grew more vexed as he heard his own brother’s voice. “The strong lead, and the weak follow or die trying. And it is time to prove that!” Vegeta shifted position, his body twisted as both arms held to his left. He summoned his Ki to prepare for a blast. “Galick!”

Tarble felt Vegeta’s ki raise and focus to his palms. Tarble mimicked his stance and began to summon up his energy as well. “Galick!”

“GUN!!!” The two wrapped in a violent violet aura, the energy raged and shook the ground as they both prepared their attack. Rock and dust blown away, dust devils swirled between them and became a small twister from their power.

“FIRE!!!” The two thrust their palms out to each other. The violet energy beam launched from them, the twister broken apart as the beams clashed. Mixed and matched in power, the two fighters soon forced to expel more and more energy to try and win this struggle. Sweat and blood blown away from their faces.

\--

Yurin pulled an ethereal thread from the mirror, the final artifact. ~Just a little more, and he will…~ Her mind was growing tired, her body in pain from the amount of magical energy that flowed through her to propel her magic to greater heights. Each tug on the thread made her aura weaver, her strength wanned. ~Tarble… won’t give up… and neither will I!~ Her eyes opened, a glow behind them as the thread was pulled to her. The simple glow soon overwhelmed her eyes with a bright flash of energy.

\--

Tarble pushed hard against the energy beam, locked in a stalemate. Soon the energy began to push in his favor though. Vegeta tried to push harder and found himself falter still to the hidden strength of his brother. Raditz below watched as the scouter registered Tarble’s power increase once more. Over twenty thousand and still it climbed, higher and higher. The greater it became the more Vegeta was pushed to a corner. The beam now held just at his hand. He could barely hold it and he could feel the power about to envelope him.

Suddenly, without any warning. Tarble’s power plummeted back down to just over five thousand, Raditz watched in horror as he saw Tarble’s power vanish without reason. Tarble’s ki shrunk and Vegeta’s devoured it as it rushed at his brother. Tarble’s strength gone, and could not even resist the blast’s movement.

“Kaio-Ken!” Goku’s voice echoed in the loud thunderous waves of the beam’s clash. The fellow saiyan appeared without warning. His foot connected to Vegeta’s side and sent the prince off and broke his hold on his own attack. The red aura over Goku stayed consistent and more controlled then the original manga and show, as he worked to master the technique. Softly breathing and aura dissipated as Vegeta stood, a new fury in his eyes as he looked at the interloper.

Tarble was overtaken by the remains of Vegeta’s attack, carried by the unrelenting blast. Armor shattered, body badly injured as he was taken to a high hill. Crushed between the rock and stone and the energy blast. The younger prince lost consciousness and finally was defeated. His body laid peacefully on the now bare rock, blood lightly left his body, body still.

\--

On the lookout, the same stillness was found. Smoke hovered over the grounds. Yurin’s form sat in the center of a circle, eyes vacant, and blood dripped from her lips, nose, and eyes. Skin pale, and motionless. Mr. Popo stood alone on the lookout, having now watched the passing of two friends before his eyes. Yurin’s body slowly faded, her sins forgiven and allowed to the heavens.

 

And that is the end of Vegeta and Tarble’s battle. Next we will see if Vegeta has the strength to keep fighting a new opponent. One he was not prepared to face, as he believe Goku dead. Let us find out what happens in the next chapter: Battle Royal! Oozaru mayhem take 2! 

PL  
Goku- 10,200  
Kaio-ken- 15,300

Tarble- 5,900  
Magic booster x2 (safe): 11,800  
Magic booster x3(strained) - x3 = 17,700  
Magic booster x4(deadly) – x4 = 23,600

Vegeta – 18,000

Raditz- One armed- 5400


	34. Battle Royal! Oozaru mayhem take 2!

Goku stood where Vegeta once stood, his eyes intense and showed that he was ready to fight. Vegeta stood, his body shook with anger. His eyes blood shot as he was worn out body did not want to fight more. Never had he be driven to this extent by any other, never had he fought anyone who matched him and had to keep fighting.

“Who are you to interrupt a royal duel?” Vegeta yelled out in anger, all of it focused on this new person.

“I am Goku, and I am here to defend the planet. I don’t care about your Duel.” Goku said matter of fact as took his stance. “Now leave peacefully or fight me.”

“Goku? Raditz! Is that not the Earth name to your brother Kakarot!” Vegeta was confused on how this could be.

“Looks like the dragon balls do grant wishes.” Raditz smiled as he placed his hand to his chin. “Looks like they brought my brother back from the dead with a wish.”

“You knew of this!? Why did you not tell me?” Vegeta’s anger focused towards Raditz once more.

“I didn’t believe they were real.” Raditz responded matter of factly. “Never seen them or seen proof of their use.”

Vegeta had to swallow the reason, his focus returned to Goku. “Well, when I am done with you… I will find these Dragon Balls, and make my own wish!” He because to chuckle as the plan for immortality hatched in his mind.

“You’re to late.” Goku said before he pointed to Piccolo. “You killed the one they were linked to by killing him. The dragon balls no longer exist.”

Vegeta was caught of guard by this, and looked down at the Namekian. At first fear that his wish would not be made, even though it was still in it’s hatchling stages. Then memory comes to him. “No matter, Planet Namek may have these orbs as well. I will go there and make my wish… and if they don’t have them then it will just be a side trip, one to relieve stress after rekilling you, Kakarot. Killing you for ruining my battle with my brother!”

“Not just going to let you kill me, let us start this off right. Kaio-ken!” Goku was wrapped in the red aura once more.

Both warriors made contact with each other and found that they were basically equal. Vegeta was tired and wary from battle but was still kept up with the newer fighter. He landed a few good hits in, but receiving his own was to much for his already battered body. Vegeta broke the stalemate of blows. He could feel that at this point there was no way to determine who would win. Vegeta had to use a trump card. In this story the moon is not destroyed for two reasons. One, Gohan would have been trained in how to control the state as Tarble knew the basics as a three-year-old and Goku would have taught him. Two, Piccolo, due to his father’s death, would know that the Saiyans can create a power ball because Tarble showed they could.

Vegeta spotted the moon, Goku realized what he was doing and quickly did the same. The two saiyans soon took to their Oozaru nature. “Kakarot, you fool. Only an Elites and Royal family members are taught to control this form.” He mocked as Kakarot changed with them.

“Guess I am the exception.” Goku’s voice with a gravelly thunderous ring came from the other great ape, cloths torn away. Vegeta’s Surprise was soon met with Goku’s attack. Goku slammed a fist into Vegeta’s head and made the prince reel back.

The advantage Vegeta had was lost almost at the same time, the only saving grace for Vegeta is that his multiplier allows his strength to grow more. He returned a heavy blow into Goku’s stomach, the air pushed out of his lungs from the impact. Vegeta not about to lose his momentum, quickly wailed into Goku before he was forced to break his assault with a counter from Goku. Vegeta leapt back, and fired a beam from his mouth to send Goku back as well.

The two consistently locked into combat and broke away, Goku slowly grew more tired. He was not sure if Kaio-ken would work in the Oozaru form as he never had a chance to test it. He could feel that if he did not risk it though, Vegeta would keep his advantage. “Kaio-ken!” His large monstrous form roared out. His hair and body wrapped in the red aura, Goku could feel it was different. This form was not use to it and his primal instincts wanted to kick in as he used it. Goku forced to use the technique quickly, rushed Vegeta to attempt to hold him back and get in a few good licks. But Vegeta is still more powerful, as he began to hammer down on Goku. 

Once Goku was on the ground, Vegeta grabbed his tail with a wicked smile. “You have proven to be more trouble then your worth.” Motioned to pull but suddenly stopped. Yajirobe making his appearance now. His sword drawn and cut Vegeta’s tail off before he could remove Goku’s. Vegeta shrunk down to his normal size and in pain. His eyes in a fury as he looked at the human that just remove his tail.

Goku started to get up, prepared to finish this fight. When another large hand grabbed his tail, Nappa was halfway through his transformation into an Oozaru. He had awakened finally, and found his master in the middle of his tail being removed. Goku attempted to react, but Nappa simply tore the tail off and stopped him in his tracks. Nappa now stood over the lower class saiyan with a smile. “Sorry, but it is time to destroy your planet. You pests have been a thorn in our side to long.” He said as a blast charged.

A flash and Nappa’s eye suddenly had great pain as Raditz blasted at his eye. Nappa roared to the sky and his charged blast instead turned to Raditz. The brother of Goku was not turning into a great ape, as he was just as likely to attack Goku if he did. “Sorry, couldn’t let you just kill my brother.” He said as Nappa in anger fired the blast. Raditz jumped and just cleared it, but Nappa grabbed him in the air. A tight grip held onto the Saiyan warrior, before he was thrown into the ground. Raditz impacted hard enough that he was not sure he would stay conscious.

Nappa lifted his large fist to the air, ready to crush Raditz for his betrayal. “Kaio-ken! Times three!” Goku could feel the power surge in his body, and he could feel how strong Nappa was. Vegeta still conscious, and allowed himself time to look for the human that cut off his tail, was soon surprised to watch Goku’s speed and power increase again. Enough to slam into the back of Nappa’s Oozaru form and force him away from his older brother. Nappa rolled as he hit the ground, lifted his head and fired another blast toward Goku. This one met its opponent, Goku flung back and into the ground. Kaio-ken times three had taken a bit out of him, and kept his reaction time from keeping up. 

\--

~Tarble… what are you doing laying around? ~ The voice of Yurin rang in Tarble’s head. Pain surged in his body as it felt almost like it was crushed. ~Don’t tell me your going to let your friends keep fighting alone? They are in trouble, and you’re the only one that can help. ~

~But… I lost… Goku is here. He will find a way to save the day. ~ Tarble felt heavy, like the simple weight of his own body was too much for him. Everything felt cold, and silence wrapped him like a suffocating blanket.

~What did I just hear? Guardian of earth, relying on someone else to save the world? Your mister, I have to deal with my brother. Are going to leave everything to Goku? I didn’t know I had a crush on a weakling. ~

~Hey, go easy. I did everything I could. ~

~No, you did everything you thought of. You still alive dumby, and your friends are in danger of dying. So, listen up! Wake up and get back to work. You made a promise didn’t you! Stay Alive! ~

Tarble could feel warmth return to his body, the sound of battle in the distance. Roars of pain and struggle. His eyes opened and light burnt at them, squinting and shielded them with his hand raised. His hands bled slightly from every punch he made. His fingers twitched from pain. Tarble sat up and looked to the fight, and saw his friends currently overwhelmed by Nappa in his great ape form. “I guess… my job is not really done yet.” He said as the light seemed to fade from his eyes. His gaze turned to the full moon, breathed in deeply and began to transform.

\--

Raditz yelled out in pain as his own tail was ripped off him by Nappa. The lower class saiyan watched as the large ape grabbed his only arm, with a wicked smile as he began to pull. Raditz could feel it pop and knew it would start to tear. “Kiao-ken times four! KAMEHAMEHA!” Goku’s voice rang out, an energy blast took to Nappa’s side. Raditz dropped to the ground, unable to fight. Vegeta watched as his minion began to have trouble, and returned to kick Goku back to the ground. Goku’s body wracked with pain from the use of time four, and the followed-up kick made his whole body feel like it was about to shatter.

“I don’t know why you bother fighting still Kakarot! Your out classed. As for you Raditz, I suspected you would turn on me, so you get to die with your brother.” Vegeta mocked as he finally had the upper hand. Goku thought that the spirit bomb was needed, but would have to escape to charge it.

“Galick Gun Fire!” Came a roar, a huge violet blast connected to Nappa as he stood and forced him back down. Vegeta turned to see Tarble in his great ape form as he leapt and landed nearby. “Enough of this, Vegeta.”

“Enough? You humiliate me and you say this is enough?” Vegeta roared. “No saiyan would accept this and be happy.”

“Stop it!” Tarble yelled out. “This is my home, I cannot and will not let you destroy it!” Tarble’s eyes focused on Vegeta, Nappa stood and positioned himself to attack, wanting to pay the little prince back for that attack. “I am asking you as your brother, not a Saiyan. If you do not leave… I will have to continue.”

“We do not fear a weak-willed fool!” Nappa yelled out, another mouth blast fired to Tarble. Tarble crossed his arms and the blast impacted, breaking and wrapped around him as he was pushed back. Tarble’s eyes flashed with a moment of fury, dug his feet to the ground, and charged into the blast. Nappa’s eyes widened as Tarble soon had his hand to his throat. The fur and skin burned away from the attack, showing Tarble endured the damage to get closer. Tarble then lifted Nappa off the ground and slammed him back first into the ground to make another crater. 

Tarble roared out, as he placed his foot to Nappa’s chest and pressed down. The older saiyan forced to have short breath, Nappa grabbed his leg. Tarble only responded to have his fist hammered down onto Nappa’s face. The Saiyan soon losing consciousness and reverted back to his base form. Tarble’s focus returned to Vegeta, who watched that his brother. Vegeta could feel his body was badly injured, enough to be considered respectable.

“Very well, Tarble. We will leave… and when we come back, we will finish our fight without interruptions.” Vegeta announced, Tarble nodded as an acceptance. Because of only Piccolo’s death, the group did not feel it was bad to let both saiyans go. Especially since they were able to prove somewhat effective against them, Goku and Raditz’s felt that next time they would stand a even better chance even.

Thus, the battle between the Saiyans ends. Let us find out how the future continues in the next chapter. Saiyan’s Aftermath!

Goku- 10,200   
Kaio-ken- 15,300   
X2- 20,400   
X3- 30,600   
X4- 40,800   
Oozaru- 102,000  
Kaio-ken- 153,000

Tarble- 5,900  
Tired- 5,000   
Oozaru-50,000

Raditz- One armed- 5400 

 

Yajirobe – 970 (Still trains, but has no reason to go to the intensity as he does not plan to fight this freeza guy)

Vegeta – 18,000  
Tired- 16,500  
Oozaru- 165,000

Nappa – 4000  
Oozaru- 40,000


	35. Saiyan's Aftermath

With the battle over, Tarble had to do something he though would be unthinkable. He requested Yajirobe to remove his tail. His reasoning was that he would not change back tell morning, and he could not request the others to wait for him tell then. Not with Raditz and Goku both in bad shape. With his tail removed, Tarble is reduced down to his base form and collapses. His energy run dry from all the fighting and the detransformation from Oozaru. The other Z-fighters arrived soon after to collect their friends, even Piccolo’s body on request of Gohan. A few moments of mourning but a sense of joy that they did not lose any other friends. With no extra sensu beans available to them, the group is forced to take Raditz, Goku, and Tarble to the hospital for recovery tell Korin can get more Sensus ready.

During this time, it is determined that if the Saiyans would return, that the earth’s warriors would need to train harder. Yamcha, Krillin, Chichi, Tien, and Chiaotzu asking Bulma to make a stronger gravity chamber and one that they could all train in together. Bulma redirecting the building of this chamber to her father, as she is more worried about Goku who is bandaged like a mummy due to his whole body almost being ripped apart by some knew technique.

When the three saiyans are all awake, Raditz finally chimes in. That Vegeta has said that the Namekian homeworld may be a place for other dragon balls. They could try wishing for this Piccolo to return with their dragon balls, so that earth would have its own. Goku agreed but states they would not be able to go anytime soon. Bulma, while in the room, states they would need time to build a ship anyway.

During this conversation is when Mr. Popo pops in. A surprise to Bulma mainly, but still unexpected from the three saiyans. Mr. Popo presents a sensu bean, and remarks he found it with Yurin’s things. Tarble wondered where Yurin was, as he expected to see her. Mr. Popo remains silent now about Yurin, instead having Tarble eat the Sensu bean. Now recovered, Raditz complains that it should have been split between them all. Mr. Popo ignores this and tells Tarble he is needed at the lookout. With a growing concern, Tarble gets onto Mr. Popo’s flying carpet and is teleported home.

Tarble rushed to see if he could find Yurin, worried something had happened to her while he was injured. When he is finally stopped by the Genie Manservant, he is informed finally of Yurin’s passing. Explained that she had worked on some sort of spell, and during his battle with Vegeta she had passed away. Tarble realized the sudden bursts of strength he felt, the random power ups were not just his determined spirit bringing out his latent potential. They were instead Yurin’s magic. A sense of dread as his own drive to fight, so push further, and attempt to defeat his brother… made Yurin have to lend more and more power. Tarble felt a weight he never felt before, he grew quiet.

Mr. Popo then brought up Raditz’s idea once more. Kami had stated about the dragon balls feeling familiar, and suspects that his home world would have ones that he could use. Tarble responded with the fact that it would take time to make a ship. Mr. Popo then remarked that he may know of a ship that can be used. Tarble and him then took the carpet to Yunzabit Highlands, where they find Kami’s old ship. It needed some repairs, but it looked like it could fly.

Tarble felt a sudden need to go to Namek, now that it was possible to get there with no wait. Mr. Popo and Tarble direct Kami’s ship to Capsule corp, as they found no reason to park it back where it last was. Tarble then asked Dr. Briefs if he can make sure if the ship was ready for a long journey. Bulma, after she returned home, is surprised to find a ship loaded into a workshop. After it is explained to her that Tarble brought it, she attempts to contact him on the scouters she made. 

These attempts are missed for a few days, but soon responded finally with Tarble explaining that he has something he needs to fix and needs to go to Namek. His brother will most likely head there as well. Bulma remarked it would be dangerous to go alone, and knows that it is his plan to do so. She remarks that she will go with him, as he needs someone that knows the ship and someone that will keep him in line and not rush of to be a hero. Tarble forced to accept this condition, also remarks they should bring some others to help as well.

Bulma says she can see who is willing to head out, as the fighters were currently training in the gravity chamber. Tien and Yamcha agree that the world will need protectors that can fend of threats while they waited for Goku to recover. Gohan remarks that he wishes to go, as it sounds like fun. Bulma though remarks that she will not let him come, not with a risk of Vegeta possibly showing. Gohan upset by this as he was the strongest fighter they had beside Tien, and was getting stronger when he was allowed to train in the gravity chamber. Krillin decided to go, but this is out of concern of Bulma and Tarble alone together. Still not trusting the saiyan’s intentions in the fight against the Saiyans, he is worried his best friend’s wife would be in danger because of Tarble. Chichi also agreed to go, her reasoning was that she also needed to protect Bulma… but that is because it was two single men with a married woman.

Five days to repair the craft and Bulma had to learn a new language as well. But soon the four of them set off to Namek on Kami’s repaired ship. Everyone saw them off, but Gohan. The young Lavender haired boy had locked himself in his room, obviously upset that he was going to miss the adventure. The idea of Tien and Yamcha training with him not enough to bring him out of his room. In truth though, Gohan was not in his room. He had snuck on board Kami’s ship, and was sneaking food and drink for a full week before he was found out. Bulma reprimanded the young boy for disobeying her, but ends up not turning the ship around as she expected they would beat Vegeta to Namek and be gone well before hand.

And so, the story goes, they head to Namek to try and claim their wishes. With less friends killed, they almost did not go out for the wishes. Tarble’s own need for them brought the journey, and friends came with to help his unknown need to gather the Namekian balls. What threats await them, well we will find out in the next chapter: Arrival to Namek!


	36. Arrival to Namek!

\--  
Three weeks after leaving Earth  
\--

Bulma yawns loudly as she lifted herself from another sleep cycle, A little worried that their food supply will run low simply because there was two saiyan blooded people when there was accounted for one. Tarble had been use to eating less before though, and offered to split his rations for the time to make up for it, which for the time would allow them to be safe as long as the trip did only take a short time. She simply lifted from her slumber and left the bed in her panty’s and tank top, and went to work.

Krillin and Gohan in the middle of image training to try to keep on their game. A stressed look on their face as they worked to best each other in their mind game. Soon Krillin toppled backward. “Oh man, I did not expect you to be so tough, Gohan. You really know how to put a man through the ringer”

“Well I was trained by my dad and by Piccolo. I had many great teachers. But you had some amazing moves I never thought of using together.” Gohan chuckled after his response, before he looked over to Chichi.

Chichi was currently positioned in difficult poses to limber up her body. She often used the natural flexibility in her body to provide unique power and angles for attacks. So, her meditation was often linked to daily stretches and balance training. The current pose, she was held her body up on one hand, and slowly attempted to switch to just her fingers. Legs spread horizontally and slowly moved to test her balance and make her shift her center of balance. Gohan more amazed at the control over her own body, too young to find the impressiveness of her form as a woman. Krillin on the other hand well in the age to find himself distracted by both women.

Tarble focused inward himself, and tried not to interfere with the others as they trained. His mind focused on what they could meet on Namek. He hoped they would be more like Kami then Piccolo, but it was possible they would need to fight to get the dragon balls. Not only that, Vegeta was still out there and possibly on his way there as well. And finally, the threat he wanted to have Vegeta’s help with was still roamed. Freeza as was at large and not know where he was. Vegeta and Nappa would have the greatest idea, possibly still under his employ. Though Tarble could not be sure of that either, He only assumed off what Raditz had told him.

Krillin still did not trust Tarble, the three weeks of constant forced tranquil life did not help. Tarble was too quiet and seemed to be planning something. His constant worry of Tarble’s power gap increase from the fight also grew. Gohan and himself did not grow at the same rate, and Chichi only joined from time to time as well, which made her growth harder to pick up on.

“I got it!” Bulma’s voice called out suddenly. Gohan’s interest taken for a moment and looked to his mother.

“What did you get, Mama?” Gohan stood and walked to peer over his mother’s shoulder.

“Oh, just a new more advanced scouter unit. If Vegeta is out there, we can’t have you guys risking your hands being tied up with a dragon radar, right? So, I made this.” Bulma held up a visor style scouter, with two ear holds. “by having it be a Visor type scouter, it can relay more information to you. It also has more advance processing, Thanks to your father for showing my scouters were needing that with his sudden power spikes. And with two units, it will be able to keep up with even higher power levels.”

“I don’t see how that keeps us from having a Radar in our hands, Bulma.” Krillin chimed in as he stood, a little confused how her two statements connected.

“Well, I have also been working on reducing the size of the dragon radar. I finally had a break through before we left, and had brought materials to work on a prototype. This Visor should be able to also pick up dragon ball energy signatures and direct us to them.” Bulma said proudly.

“Should…” Tarble responded with a monotone response. “We will have to test it once we are at Namek. The energy could be different, which most likely means tweaking the device. Correct?”

“Well, yes… but it is still a major step forward. Don’t be such a kill joy.” Bulma as little insulted by Tarble’s attitude. But watched as the young man simply nodded and returned to his meditation. ~Somethings wrong with him. This is not the same man that visits every year to spar with Goku. ~

“Mom, do you think you will have enough for everyone by the time we get to Namek?” Gohan stealing Bulma’s attention from her own thoughts.

“Not for everyone, I can make another one and upgrade everyone else’s scouters. This will allow for everyone to communicate with each other though and split into two groups if needed. Though… if Vegeta will be there.” Bulma’s sentence trailed off in a little worry.

“The goal will to not split up, if we have to then we try to hide the best we can.” Chichi finally spoke up. “Vegeta and his friend Nappa need to be secondary focuses for now. Keep you minds on the goal. Dragon balls, and our wish. Bring back Kami, and then we can head home.”

“Well you sound confident.” Krillin a little amazed by the strength in Chichi’s voice.

“We have no reason not to be, we survived difficulty before. We will do it again.” She said with her chest puffed outward to try and show her confidence even more.

\--

Vegeta and Nappa’s pods land on planet #79, a controlled planet of Freeza. The two injured and near the use of life support. Vegeta less injured then the original show and manga, but still pretty badly hurt. Brought into the healing tanks, Kiwi annoyed that Nappa did not have his tail removed as well. He bribes one of the doctors that monitor’s Vegeta to put a special enzyme into the healing tank, one that would keep Vegeta’s tail from growing back. Kiwi had always been equal to Vegeta’s power, but he Oozaru would always be a reason that they would never truly be equal. He now had the chance to keep Vegeta on his level, unaware of the Saiyan Blood power.

Only a short time later Vegeta is let out of his healing tank, and believed his tail would grow back as normal. Kiwi confronted him, and made Vegeta aware that Freeza had heard the conversation of dragon balls and wishes… and of Namek possibly having their own. Nappa released from his own healing pod and could feel Vegeta’s ki rise. The fellow Saiyan heard Kiwi admit that Freeza planned on killing the race, but missed the part of wanting to wish first. Vegeta rushed to a pod without a second thought, Nappa followed behind as quickly as he could. Though his thoughts on a fight against freeza made his blood run cold, unsure if he could convince Vegeta to play it smart.

\--

Bulma announced to her allies that they have arrived to Namek, and after the ship is landed, they are met with the same circumstances. Vegeta and Nappa’s Pods crash down, the group now worried that both saiyans have arrived. Then another Pod crashed down that was Kiwi’s. The attack from Freeza Soldiers that damages the Namekian ship before Bulma and Gohan (As she would not allow him to stay behind if she was leaving) could head back for earth. The group instead had to lower their power level, hide as Freeza rushed by. Tarble spotted him, and recognized him instantly… would this be his only chance to get revenge for his people?

Let us continue this on the next chapter. I will back track a little so that we can find out how Kiwi stacks against two saiyans instead of just one. Either way, next chapter: Raised stakes, Goku’s on his way!

 

PL  
Tarble- 5,900 x 1.333(Zenkai) = 7,900

Gohan- 3400 x 1.3(Zenkai) = 4,400

Krillin- 3,100 

Chichi- 2,500  
Vegeta – 18,000 x 1.333(Zenkai) = 24,000

Nappa – 4000 x 1.333(Zenkai) = 5,300

Kiwi- 18,000


	37. Raised Stakes, Goku’s on his way

“My lord, Kiwi is asks for a soldier or two to rendezvous with his location. Enough to handle Nappa while he keeps Vegeta busy.” The emerald haired right hand man known as Zarbon spoke to the known Tyrant. “Shall I give the order?”

“Very well, send some soldiers capable of handling Nappa. I want the others to keep lookout for the dragon balls.” Freeza simply waved his hand as a new dragon ball was pulled from a hut, a smile on his face as he obtained four so far. Unaware how many there were, he expected to be close with so few members of the race left over… not that any would survive once he got his wish.

“Very well lord Freeza. Control, Send a team out and head to Kiwi’s location now. Once finished, report back to the ship with Kiwi. If kept alive, bring them to the ship with you, for interrogation.” Zarbon spoke, given confirmation that a squad was sent out, headed to Kiwi’s last known location. 

~~

“Why are we waiting again, Vegeta? I say we just rush Kiwi ourselves, take him out and then deal with the others while they make their way here.” Nappa was impatient as always, the wait for battle was always the worst for him.

“Quiet, Nappa.” Vegeta reprimanded his subordinate. “It is better to allow them to gather strength for us, so that it is more devastating to Freeza. Just wait a little while longer.” Vegeta crossed his arm, glad to try out his new power he gained from his battle with Earth.

Kiwi’s scouter showed Vegeta’s power unchanged from his time to earth, Vegeta learned a few new tricks on earth for the short time he fought and studied his opponents. “You’re a fool, Vegeta. Even with your lackey, you’re no match for me.” Kiwi mocked over the scouter to Vegeta, he wanted to get Vegeta riled up to have a good final fight with him. But the alien was not about to enter a fight with two saiyans and risk injury. After all, it is better to hear praise from the higher ups outside of a heal tank.

It would not take too long for a five man party of freeza’s army. Kiwi ordered them to surround them, and watch as Kiwi takes out Vegeta. They can then take in Nappa without any problem. But it is soon shown to be much harder than Kiwi thought. Vegeta’s power level raised tell the scouters shattered, Zarbon surprised by his own as it did the same. Dadoria adjusted his and announced Vegeta’s new power level at twenty-four thousand.

Nappa himself is surprised by the power he felt come from his boss. The idea that Vegeta gained such strength suddenly, invigorated him to trust Vegeta’s judgment on if they could beat Freeza with a wish. Kiwi made short work with, Nappa laughed at the display of power. His attention turned to the other freeza soldiers, who in fear attempted to run. Nappa raised his index finger toward the sky and a white explosion, that like he did on earth in the show and manga, enveloped them. “Looks like I got a little stronger as well.” Nappa watched the soldiers fall to the ground with a grin.

“Yes, it seems you have not lost your usefulness.” Vegeta motioned to his scouter, Nappa ended transmission from the scouter with his prince. “Now, Let us find a dragon ball.”

“Only one, Vegeta?”

“Exactly, we let Freeza find the others. Then we take them when their guard is down, and make a wish.” Vegeta smirked at the thought of immortality. “We don’t know how many are needed though, so if we do find a second one we can hide it as well. But one rule, no killing any Namekians. We don’t know which one could be linked to the dragon balls yet, once we know… then we can take more forceful tactics.”

Nappa nodded to his order, and followed behind Vegeta as he took to the sky. The two tried out their new skill of sensing Ki. It lead them astray but closer to their next target.

~~

Freeza and his men just passed by, Tarble could feel himself in a deep sweat. He felt Freeza… not an illusion from the Pendulum room. He noticed he was not the only one that froze. Gohan and Krillin felt the power, Bulma only able to know the danger due to her scouter chimed in. Her eyes wide as the number just continued to rise before it stopped as it had too many targets to monitor.

“Over… 100,000…” Bulma’s words were more of a whimper, the realization of being stuck on the planet with a monster with such a power level.

“And they were all dressed like Vegeta… They could be working together.” Krillin remarked, only to add to the fear.

“But, was that not the direction of the Namekians you felt not too long ago?” Gohan pointed out.

Bulma switched on the radar, it pinged that four dragon balls were traveled toward a fifth one. “Oh man, they already have four and are headed to a fifth one.”

“We cannot let Vegeta and his friends claim them.” Chichi remarked, kept composed as she focused on the goal. “We should follow, confirm if Vegeta is working with them, and if so work accordingly. If not, then we can try to make a play if we think they can be reasoned with.”

“Right, I will go and check them out.” Krillin was quick to remove his civilian cloths and remove weighted shirt, instead in his Gi.

“I’ll go with you.” Gohan announced.

“What was that young man!?” Bulma’s tone dared him to question her.

“Mom, if I don’t go… Krillin could get into major trouble.” Gohan attempted to find any excuse he could.

“I’ll watch over Gohan, it would be safer with us going and you staying away. Your power level is small enough to not to be noticed.” Chichi remarked, her gaze turned to Tarble. The saiyan had said nothing this whole time. “You coming?”

Tarble’s body shook, his eyes wide as he stared at the wall. Chichi looked like she was about to say something, but was stopped by Bulma. The blue haired woman did not know what had Tarble so scared, but expected it to be the same person they were all nervous about. Tarble’s legs shook themselves out of a standing position and slide him to the ground. The others looked at him as he seemed to break, his head hung low as he was trapped in his own mind and would not speak.

“You three go… don’t think of them as allies. Just find out what you can and get back safe.” Bulma took over and gave orders. She didn’t want to send her son out toward danger, but the planet itself could be and her five year old son seemed to have gotten her drive. “Me and Tarble will set up camp and ask Goku and Raditz to hurry.”

“Right! Come on you two, keep your power low but let’s move quickly.” Krillin leapt toward another section of land, soon followed by the other two.

Bulma turned to Tarble, the slight bob of his head and wetness on his face. The young man watched as the one person who could truly take away his dreams was here. The being that killed his race, his family… and now here on the planet that was his only chance to make up for his mistakes. Fear, Anger, depression, and bloodlust filled his mind, but the idea always appeared. If Freeza gets his wish… he won’t be able to save Yurin.

“Come inside, Tarble. We need to talk.” Bulma spoke up, time seemed to fly as Tarble’s mind tortured itself. His body on auto-pilot and followed her direction into the capsule house she placed in the cave to hide in.

~~

Goku and Raditz attempted to train themselves to get ready for Vegeta’s return. Raditz knew of the heal tanks Freeza had access to, and would be able to heal faster than them. This is when Roshi makes an appearance, and explains the Vegeta has gone to Namek. But not only that, there is possibly another group. One that may or may not be with Vegeta. Finally, that his family and friends are now trapped.

“Damn, and I am stuck here tell Korin can make more Sensu Beans. I knew I should have kept from going time four. I might have been out and about by now and ready to go.” Goku spoke annoyed with himself.

“Don’t worry, Kakarot. Tarble is with them, though I still say he should have shared his bean. They will be okay if they listen to him.” Raditz attempted to console his brother from his worry.

“Unfortunately, Tarble seemed to have run into an issue. Bulma does not know what is wrong with him, but he is not responding to her. He is able to move, but seems to be in no condition to fight.” Roshi face stern with the added problems. “I thought the boy was made of stronger stuff.”

“He shoulders a lot of responsibility onto himself.” Goku said with a soft sigh. “I was worried when Tarble became so insistent in leaving for Namek on the old space ship. He can handle a lot… When we first trained together, he told me he was thinking of taking out Piccolo before the tournament. When I asked him why, he said that he won’t let anyone threaten his new home.”

The door opened with a doctor and nurse, annoyed that both patients were out of bed to try and work out. Yajirobe entered in behind them. “Yo! Korin just finished a batch of beans for you guys. There is only seven though, so be sparing.”

“Woohoo! That is perfect timing.” Goku was excited, the doctor attempted to stop his patients from being fed something strange and instead surprised when both Raditz and Goku fully recovered. “Good thing Pops was already working on a space ship before the others left. He told me it was ready a week ago. Come on Raditz!”

“I was planning on going without your permission.” Raditz laughed.

The two saiyans collected the remaining sensu beans and flew out of the hospital quickly. The doctor and nurse left dumbfounded as Yajirobe and Roshi snuck out, not really ones that wanted to explain what just happened. Goku and Raditz arrive to the ready ship, with sound system properly installed! Tien and Yamcha trained in the new gravity chamber, did not get a chance to send them off. Goku in a great hurry to save his loved ones, Raditz astounded by Goku’s drive for family. The two soon began their training, and planned together to push the Gravity to its max setting of 100G. 

But let us return to Namek, and see how the others fair with their two added companions. With Tarble seeming to have brought on a mental breakdown with the realization of Freeza being on Namek, will he be able to get himself into gear when the time comes. Will Nappa’s presence prove to be a bigger change then planned? Find out next chapter! Vegeta’s ambition and meeting Guru.


	38. Vegeta’s ambition and meeting Guru

Tarble was lead to a couch and made to sit by Bulma. His head dropped silently as his body would not stop it shakes. He looked like a small boy that went through trauma. His eyes looked at his fingers, but his focus was on something else. Bulma had stepped away to relay the extra danger, and returned with a blanket. She placed the soft fabric over his shoulders and sat next to him, her deep blue eyes shined with care.

“Tarble, I just relayed information to make sure Goku and Raditz know what is going on. What is wrong? It is just you and me.” Bulma’s voice gentle and sweet as she attempted have the young saiyan relax. Tarble’s body did stop shaking, but his mind was still far. “You have been acting strange ever sense you got out of the hospital. So you must have something on your mind, you were so quiet on the way here too.” She continued and hoped that as she talked, he would try to open up. “I mean, you’re usually the first to try teaching a new technique or help master something. But this whole time you kept to yourself…”

Tarble’s gaze shifted toward her, he seemed to realize she was speaking, but with his lost look it was hard to tell if he heard her. Bulma placed her hand to his back, softly placed and rubbed along the spine. A gentle smile on her face to remind him she is a friend. “Hey now, if you don’t feel like talking about you. I can talk about the next best subject, me!” Bulma laughed lightly, a small pat on his back as she leaned back.

“You know, I was surprised the second time we met. First time as well, but for different reasons. First time was just because you over powered Goku so easily, I was not prepared to see someone completely overpower him. But the second time… you complimented me on two things I prized at once.” A blush came to her face as she remembered his compliment. “You had said I was as smart as I was beautiful. Most people only see one or the other, but you saw both and found them equal. It was a refreshing kind of statement. If things had been different, it would be possible that we may have gotten together. Though, that is not possible now. A happily married woman is what I am now.” She leaned into the couch, legs crossed as she rested her arms across the back. “If it did happen, do you think Chichi would have gotten with Goku still? I always wonder about time, and how things could change if only one they shifted slightly. But I am happy with how things are. You visit once a year and keep my husband out of my hair about a new training method and wanting help. Which thank god, that man has a one track mind. Though I sometimes do enjoy his focus when he places it on me.” Her mind slowly went to just talking, she did not know if it was anything Tarble wanted to hear. But she hoped that a friendly voice would provoke Tarble out of his near catatonic state.

Tarble remained quiet though, her voice reached his ears just fine. His breath slow, he felt tired for no reason. He felt like his mind was blank, and any attempt to fill it with thought just was washed away by the empty whiteness. Even thoughts of his friends, just vanished. Eyes lazily shifted, face twitched in an attempt to smile but failed. His fingers felt weighted and refused to move.

~~

Chichi, Krillin, and Gohan land down and hiked up a hill. Krillin had them lower their Ki, and hide it so that the scouters did not pick up their presence. It would be bad if they all were caught by an unknown enemy. The time they traveled they attempted to think of a way to get the dragon balls, but no plan felt good enough to allow any to survive and get away. The three lowered themselves into a prone position and crawled to the edge, and watched as the Namekians had to deal with Freeza and his men. 

Forced to watch as Namekians were killed, Gohan and Chichi could barely hold themselves back. Elder Moori, the Namekian in charge of the village, enacted his plan to destroy the remaining scouters on. Krillin realized after that the group that threatened the Namekians could not sense energy! The next hope that the Namekian giving up his dragon ball would be enough, but it slowly showed not to be the case.

Freeza blasted Scargo (Dende’s brother) with ease, Moori soon killed as Dadoria snaps his neck. The large monster of a man stepped closer and closer to a terrified Namekian boy. Gohan suddenly snapped. “NO!” He yelled out in a burst of fury. The boy powered up to full strength and leapt down. Gohan appeared and delivered a heavy blow to Dadoria. The large alien sent flying into a nearby building. 

“Krillin, distraction!” Chichi called out as she followed down to Gohan. Dadoria pulled himself from the building and glared at Gohan, only for him to be kicked into the building again. This time with a small burst of energy that sent him crashed through the Nakemian home. “Move, Now!” Chichi ordered Gohan, snapping the child from his tantrum with her yell. 

Freeza surprised by the sudden group of people with scouters. “Who are they? They are not Namekians. What unit are they?” Zarbon equally confused, as he did not recognize them but noticed their scouters.

“Solar Flare!” Krillin yelled as he suddenly appeared before the two of them, catching them in a blinding light. The Three rushed off with the last Namekian child soon afterward as the three remaining members of Freeza’s party had to gather their sense.

“Dodoria, after them! NOW!” Freeza roared in anger, his eyes strained as he tried to regain his sight. Dadoria, unaffected by the solar flare simply due to not being in the radius for it, soon flew after his prey.

A game of cat and mouse soon took place, the three heroes and their new friend were forced to flee as quickly as they could. Only a Solar Flare caused Dadoria to lose them completely, and forced to head back to Freeza. Though he does not reach his master, as Vegeta intercepts the minion. Nappa had been sent to find out what Dadoria was after, Vegeta made little work with his opponent. Dadoria still attempted to bargain with information to Vegeta, divulging the reason his planet was destroyed. Vegeta’s reward, a swift death before he took off to find Nappa again.

~~

Nappa could barely keep up with the group before him, not able to see them and had to use his ability to sense energy. Still unable to follow it well, and lose track of them from time to time. When he was sure he was about on top of them though, the Ki just disappeared. Only a faint one existed, and the older saiyan just growled. “I wish Vegeta did not insist on breaking my scouter, guess he does not trust me not to go back to Freeza just yet.” His thoughts of this vexed him, as he remembered himself being a trusty sidekick. Now Vegeta was getting big britches and forgetting those who helped him up. “Maybe I should have sided with Tarble, kid seemed more likely to care for his people. What am I saying?” Nappa shook his head, unknowingly distracting himself and allowing our heroes to escape. Nappa headed back to Vegeta to confirm he lost what Dadoria was after, Vegeta instead just ordered him to follow him to the Namekian village.

~~

Chichi and the others soon enter the cave in which Bulma and Tarble were hidden. Bulma greeted them, and hugged her son as she exclaimed how happy she was he was safe. Bulma announcing the Goku and Raditz would soon be on Namek and were doing some intense training to get ready for the villains here.

“Alright! When they get here, we will have less to worry about. No way will they not be strong enough.” Krillin exclaimed in his own joy.

“Yeah, my Dad and Uncle will get super strong. Way stronger then the guy with 100,000!” Gohan remarked in his childish fantasy

“Calm down, the goal will be to still get dragon balls. Not start a fight.” Bulma said, noticing Chichi’s face showed anger then joy. “What’s wrong Chichi?”

“I can’t believe that traitor is coming here… and you’re all happy about it.” Chichi huffed as she crossed her arms. “Next you’re going to suggest we team up with Vegeta.”

“I will be happy with all the help I can get.” Krillin said before he looked to Tarble, still not trusting the saiyan but wished he would get out of his state. “Has he said anything?”

“Not yet, I am worried this may have been too much for him.” Bulma sighed softly.

Dende then placed his hand to Tarble’s leg, the small child looked to his eyes. “Maybe Guru could help him?” The young Namekian stated.

“Guru?” The others spoke as one, which made Dende spooked for a moment.

“Yes, he is the grand elder. He is a great healer, but… I cannot take you to him without knowing why you’re here.” Dende said as he made a stand, wishing to protect his elder if he could.

“We are here to use the dragon balls.” Gohan stated quickly. “To bring back our lost friend. When he returns he will have dragon balls return to our world. At least that is what I was told.”

“So you’re trying to bring back one person?”

“Well two, but bringing one back may bring the other back as well. They are known as Piccolo and Kami.” Bulma attempted to explain a bit more. “With them back, we can return to protecting our planet.”

“Could you help save ours?” Dende asked, the others looked to each other.

Chichi then stood and place her hand to his head. “Of course, we will do whatever we can to help as many as we can.”

This settled Dende’s mind. “Then I suggest all of you come with me. The Grand Elder may be able to help everyone here. And you will be safer there for anyone not able to fight.” The group looked to Dende with blinking eyes, unsure what he meant.

And so the group have added a new team member, and have agreed to help the Namekian people. But will they truly have the power to do so? Will Tarble be able to help them? And what will happen with Vegeta and Nappa? Let’s find out next time!  
(Note: I am going to stop naming chapters before I type them up. This one got hard to manage as I feel I tried to fill in too much in one chapter. Heck, I feel it is incomplete but I am running out of time to work on it.)


	39. Ruthless Saiyans, King Kai's warning!

Vegeta and Nappa land it an unassuming Namekian Village. The young and old green skinned people all surprised by their new visitors. The two Saiyans had heard over the scouters, while they were still active, that there was one grand elder that lent out the Dragon balls to seven other elders. Vegeta looked to the Namekians, and figured none of them were this Grand Elder.

“I have come to meet your Elder, I seek the dragon balls.” Vegeta announced at the startled villagers. Nappa cracked his knuckles as he could feel a few of the Namekians had comparable strength to him.

An elder Namekian stepped forward, sensed the powerful energy that came from both of them. “I am the Elder of this Village. Tell me, why do you seek the dragon balls?”

“It is no concern of yours. Hand it over.” Vegeta demanded, his hand outstretched for his prize.

“I cannot, I sense evil in the both of you.” The elder responded, his few villagers readied for a fight.

“Looks like you all die then!” Vegeta laughed as Nappa leapt forward, and caved in the head of one villager quickly. Vegeta lifted a hand and simply blasted a hole through the chest of the elder and caused an explosion in a building behind him. The two saiyans gladly tested out their new power on the weaker aliens. Once they were finished, they took their time to search for the dragon ball.

~~

As the Saiyans attacked the village of peaceful namekians, our heroes had begun their travel toward Guru. Chichi with Gohan held Tarble and carried him as they attempted to keep their power low while they traveled. A sudden sense of the Namekian Village’s destruction had begun, the party shifted their attention in the direction.

“That… is Vegeta’s energy right?” Gohan asked, though he knew the answer already.

“Yeah, and it feels like he and Nappa are attacking a village.” Chichi said before she spit to the ground. “I hate to use it to our advantage, but while they are busy and no one else can sense us, we should rush at full power. It will make some distance and possibly allow us to get powered up first.”

“Right, everyone… Let’s move quickly.” Krillin said as he held Bulma and had Dende hold onto his back to keep up with them. “Just lead the way Dende, leave the rest to us.”

“Let us hurry, if this Vegeta and Nappa attacked a village… and the other monster attacked for the dragon balls… that makes six of the seven dragon balls taken. The grand elder will have the last one.” Dende explains, the others realized this was their only chance to claim one and keep it from both sides of evil.

They powered up and took flight, as their only hope was to gain strength through this elder. Dende had to endure the knowledge that another village was destroyed by outsiders… and he would have to rely on other outsiders to help them. That or hope that the greatest warrior of their people could hold them off.

~~

Deep in the void of space, Goku and Raditz practiced against one another. Already put themselves in twenty five times earth’s gravity and showed progress to have adjusted to the gravity. The two vanished and reappeared rapidly through the training area of the ship. The two leapt back before they bowed to each other.

“Man, you are showing a lot of improvement, Raditz.” Goku huffed from the work out and sweat dripped from both of their body. “You ready to bump it to thirty?”

“If you have to ask, then you are not ready yourself, Brother!” Raditz called out with a laugh. “I say we double it and go straight to fifty!”

~Hello, Goku? Are you there goku? ~ A familiar voice echoed into Goku’s mind.

“King Kai? Long time no chat! Whats up?” Goku held his hand up to Raditz to show he was not ready, Raditz nodded and moved to the Gravity machine and increased them to thirty times gravity.

~Oh just wanted to know your Rival made it here. Arrived after the girl though, means he needs more training I think. In both humor and form. ~ Snorts and mild laughter soon came to Goku’s mind.

“Arrived after the girl?” Goku was confused, still unaware of Yurin’s passing.

~Yes, the Human girl named Yurin. Apparently she is quite skilled in the mystic arts, took a week to make a spell that allowed her to travel the whole of snake way to get here. ~

“Wait, Yurin’s died!? When? I saw her on the lookout when I left to fight Vegeta.” Goku was extremely confused as this was the first time he heard of Yurin being dead.

~She used a lot of her life force trying to help your friend Tarble it seems. She has been enjoying her training here though, and I was thinking of taking her to Overworld. ~

“Overworld? What’s that?”

~It is the main worlds of the Kai, where some of the greatest warriors go. But she has a long way to go before she gets that far. Just myself seeing potential in her. I sense you’re in space though, what is going on? ~

“Oh, Bulma and the others went to Namek to try and resurrect Piccolo, I guess Tarble went for Yurin as well. But they ran into some powerful guys. So Raditz and I are on our way to help them out.” Goku said as his excitement for a good fight only made him want to return to training sooner.

~Namek huh, let’s check out these powerful guys…~ King kai’s voice went quiet for a few moments. But soon it boomed into Goku’s mind! ~GOKU! Freeza is on that planet! ~

“Freezer?”

~Freeza! A galactic tyrant that could wipe out all life on the planet if he wanted to. You must trust me, do not fight him. ~

“But King kai-“

~NO! Do not seek him out, gather your friends and leave. Freeza will seek out Earth and destroy it if he is angered by your mere presence. ~

“Alright King Kai, I won’t seek him out” Goku laughed slightly, which stopped as he felt his body almost crumple to the ground.

“If Freeza is going to be there, no more holding back on training.” Raditz’s voice came from the other side of the ship, turned the gravity up to fifty times. Goku nodded as the two returned to their intense training.

As Goku and Raditz begin to increase their intense training, our other heroes head to Guru. Vegeta and Nappa occupied with their own finding of a dragon ball allowed them to slip by. What new challenge will await everyone, and will this part of the story only become easier. Find out next chapter!


	40. Please, Help Tarble!

Our heroes land onto a long standing landmass with a single Namekian home on top of it. A small scare when they felt Vegeta’s Ki rush toward them suddenly. Chichi told them all to book it as they were too close to stop. Partially glad when they realized Vegeta and his partner were after another target. This bought them enough time to get to Guru’s home before Vegeta and Nappa would make contact with their new target.

“Do you think that the Elder is safe? This place is kind of obvious.” Bulma stated as they landed on the land mass.

“I-it is not possible for him to have been found already.” Dende said, though he was now worried.

“Hey, if this was attacked, Freeza would have probably destroyed the place in a show of power. He didn’t seem the kind of person to not leave a place destroyed and let people come after him later.” Gohan stated, which the others agreed.

Soon the doorway opened, a tall Namekian stepped out and Dende recognized him as Nail. The strong warrior looked at the Earthlings and stood with his hands behind him. “Guru, our Grand Elder, has been expecting you. Please enter.” Nail’s voice was stern, strong, and direct. But not intimidating, instead it was a soft power. The kind that was like river held back by a dam, calm tell its full force was released and crashed over everything before it.

“Is the Grand Elder well, Nail?” Dende asked as he led his new friends into the house.

“He grows closer to his own end, age is slowly catching up to him. He is resting now, and I am protecting him tell his end comes.” Nail said, his voice with a sense of duty and honor in it.

“It is sad to hear it is coming so soon, his guidance has led us well.” Dende responded with his voice lowered in worry.

“Why not wish himself young again?” Krillin asked suddenly. “A Namekian did so on our planet.”

“Such a wish would be selfish and against the cycle of nature.” Nail stated directly. “It is better to live life fully with the time you have. Now travel upward.” Nail pointed up with his finger to show the opening in the roof above them. The group nods and floats up, only to become surprised when they see Guru.

“Greetings Earthlings, I have sensed your arrival some time ago. I must thank you for saving my child, Dende.” A weak but deep voice left the Namekian elder, heavy breath as he seemed to struggle to keep alive itself.

“It was no problem. Honestly, we are sorry we could not save more.” Chichi said as she bowed with deep respect to the elder. Her proper manners admired by Nail. As she lifted her head, she looked upward and noticed a dragon ball over his head. “I hate to be rude, but that dragon ball. It is a risk to keep here and we need it to get our own friends back.”

“Hold yourself, young one.” Guru said as he rose his hand. He motioned her to approach. “Much of what you say will take time… it will be easier and faster for me this way.” 

Chichi nodded and moved closer to Guru, his large hand encompassed her head. Chichi surprised by the large size and it reminded her of Piccolo during the 23rd world martial arts tournament. Guru breath was shallow as he focused on her mind, images flowed to him like his own memory. A gentle smile hidden in his round wrinkled face, a slight nod as he lifted his other hand to grasp the dragon ball. The huge orb presented to the young woman.

“I have seen the good in your heart, and while your distrust is worrisome… it is not without reason. I find you acceptable to receive the Dragon Ball of Namek and to be granted your wish.” Guru announced. “But with the threats of our world also seeking them… I fear your power as it is… will not be enough.” Guru’s voice became more labored, Nail and Dende grew more worried for their Elder. “But the well spring of hidden power in you, is great.”

“Hidden power?” Chichi asked, her gaze looked to the others as she did not think she had hidden power.

“Yes, a great wellspring… one that would take years to master and pull from. I can release the hold on it, and bring it forth. But first, I feel a different trouble that needs resolution.” Guru’s gaze turned to the catatonic Tarble. His soft stare met with Tarble’s lost eyes. “Bring him to me.”

Krillin thought to object, but before he could get a word out Bulma had given him a look. Krillin knew better to argue this and kept quiet. Bulma and Gohan walked Tarble, whose legs moved in automation with them, to Guru. The large Namekian placed his hand onto Tarble’s head. He breathed in deeply, his face twisted into a grim expression.

“His wound is not physical… I cannot heal him.” Guru stated.

“You can’t heal him!? But…” Bulma said worried that Tarble would be stuck, her eyes looked to her companion.

“I cannot… Only he can.” Guru spoke once more, a sense of worry came from the party with the exception of one. Krillin’s own distrust was glad Tarble was not cured. “His mind has become a prison… I cannot heal him… but I can show him the way out.” Guru continued, the others had hope once more. “I will do what I can…” Guru finished as he focused on Tarble.

~~

A plain of whiteness, a world void of everything, no sound, no sight, no feeling. The world washed away and curled in a ball was a small body. A shaking child, alone. Gasps of air, short and rapid, were followed by mournful wails. Tears fell down his cheeks, his tail wrapped around his waist tightly as he clung to himself. Tarble, reverted to his childlike state, was alone… alone and scared in this void.

“So, this is the warrior you became. Pathetic.” A deep commanding voice entered the void. No echo, just an intense voice directed to Tarble. The young boy lifted his head and turned. The image of his Father stood before him, arms cross and a look of distain down to his son.

“Father?” Tarble’s body shifted to sit before him, his arm rubbed over his eyes to wipe away the tears.

“No saiyan would be this weak. Breaking down and surrendering without a fight. You bring shame to your people by buckling over. You who decided you would face freeza, and the moment you have the chance… you hide.” King Vegeta swiftly kicked Tarble in the gut, the young boy tossed back with ease. His arms uncross as he walked forward to Tarble, his cape flowed with unfelt wind. “You are weak, you have no reason to have survived.”

Tarble shook, but this time it was not due to sadness. Berated and frustrated, Tarble stood suddenly. “I am sorry I am not Vegeta! I am sorry you couldn’t have another strong son!”

“Vegeta? Vegeta isn’t strong… He is powerful. Strength and power are not the same thing. Vegeta was born powerful, a prodigy of battle prowess. A fearsome warrior, and a man who would rule with it.” King Vegeta’s nose raised in a matter of pride. “But he did not have strength. He had pride that pretended to be strength. An easily bruised pride that would make him react with a display of power. He is not strong, he cannot take and endure the punishment of life. The aching feeling of lose, and striving through it. Perseverance, surviving the struggle, which is what strength is. You showed it, and then faltered.”

Tarble’s gaze fixed on his father, confused on this idea of strength not needing to have power. It was not what his father taught him. His father taught to be ruthless and cunning. This example though, was how the saiyans of old survived. Fighting each other for leadership, the first King Vegeta’s way of becoming king. Tarble watched as the figment before him reverted from his father, tell it appeared to look like himself. Tarble watched as this image of him as King stood before him.

“You could be king, rule over your people, but you lack the conviction needed to do so. You lack the strength to follow your own ideals. You falter, you resist yourself, and you fail. And you slump to the ground and give up, like a child. Stand, be hit by the punch and stand! Do not bow, be the wall that hinders all oncoming forces. That is what a Saiyan is. That is what I am.” The King Tarble vision argued.

“What are you?” Tarble left astounded as he saw the image of himself king.

“I am you… but not this you.” King Tarble motioned over Tarble’s form. “I am your Saiyan half, the part of you that you reject.”

“I have never rejected being a saiyan.”

“Do not interrupt me!” King Tarble’s face shifted to a mixture of an Oozaru state and his base form, before it returned to normal. “You say you’re Saiyan, but you do not act like one. You fear killing, you fear doing what is necessary to win. You refuse to listen to your instincts, thus you pretend to be saiyan when it is convenient. And I hate you for it.” King Tarble’s face twisted with anger, his arm grabbed his cape and turned with a flurish. “Know… one say you will need me… and I will take over. Then you can stay in this wasteland.” His voice faded as his own form did.

~~

Tarble left to think to himself, the sound of rain began to fill the void. Tarble could feel the wet drops land on him, but could not see them. His cloths felt like they became heavy, but remained dry. The floor below his feet turned to dirt and grass, the scent of nature filled his nose.

“You really are stupid, you know that.” A young female voice, familiar to his ears. Tarble turned to see Yurin before him. “It has only been a little over a month, but you still blame yourself for my death.” She said a smile on her face as she stepped closer, soon face to face, almost tell their noses touched.

“You hold too much on your shoulders. It really is weighing you down. Why not let me carry some of it?” Yurin continued to speak, Tarble could feel the unseen rain grow harder in its down pour.

“If I… If I didn’t fight… you may still be alive though. If I didn’t try so hard you could have been with me still.” Tarble’s arms wrapped around the form of his lost comrade. “If I planned more and prepared more… if I-” Yurin placed her finger to his lips and shook her head.

“If if if, you cannot change the past, you can only look to the future. You worry so much about what you did wrong. But you never focus on the things you did right. You shoulder the burden of the world and everyone on it, and blame yourself for every pain and death. I didn’t tell you I was doing anything, because you would have told me no. I acted on my own, because you shoulder the responsibility of everyone’s lives and would not share the burden.”

“But-“

“No, no buts. You must learn that the people who work with you… they wish to take some of that burden from you. If you don’t let them, they will only try harder and make things more difficult. Share it… become part of a group by doing so… you’re not alone.” Yurin said with a grin. “And maybe when you do, you can open up to me.” She rested her head to his shoulder. Tarble clung to her.

~~

Tarble felt a sudden impact to his stomach, Tarble forced to bend over as the air was forced out of his lungs. The rain stopped, instead the taste of blood entered his mouth. His skin felt like it was on scarred and his lungs burned. The smell of battle in his nose as he looked around. The peaceful grass and dirt was replaced by hardened rock and pale brown. Knees collapsed to the ground as he regained his breath. His vision turned and there stood Vegeta.

“You expect me to still save you, don’t you?” His brother’s voice rang clear. “You expect that Father will come back and you will need me. I will show up and stop the threat. But I won’t.” Vegeta spat at the floor in front of Tarble. “You rely too much on me.”

“What, but I-”

“I don’t care what you were told. I am telling you now. You rely too much on other. If not for me, Father would have toughened you up. But I didn’t let him. I let you stay weak so you would need me, to feed my own pride. You being weak was the best thing that happened for my ego. To know that not even my own blood could match me. You really did hope your brother would show up, and just be happy to see you, you hoped he would decide not to agree to your challenge and work with you. A fool is what you are.” Vegeta began to walk around Tarble, his intense eyes looked down to Tarble.

“You relied on me to show up and save you at the last moment.” The voice changed, orange pants came into view and the voice changed to Goku’s. “If I didn’t show up you would have been killed, and you held off the fight just so I could come to save the day.” Goku walked around Tarble as well, the prince felt like his head could not turn.

“You relied on me to trust your plan, and fight on your behalf.” Tien stepped around, scratching his own nose. “You felt that not telling us your plan, and risked losing all our trust. You relied on me to talk to you, to explain, to have someone know. Otherwise you could have lost everything.” Tien continued to walk around.

“You relied on my training, and the dragon balls of my creation… and they were taken away from you.” Kami stepped around, a staff tapped to the hard ground as the old Namekian. “You required them to work and the moment I went away, everything began to crumble. Piccolo’s death meant you had no bargaining chip, no way of gaining power faster, no trump card. You relied on me to live and you could not stop that.” Kami continued to walk around Tarble.

“Your reliance that someone else or something else will solve the problem, which is your weakness.” Vegeta returned, a swift kick to Tarble’s back to push him face to the ground. “And that is why you still do not stand on your own. You have to hope someone better then you will come. And you hinder yourself for it. Stand up, Tarble.”

Tarble’s arms refused to move.

“Stand up, Tarble” Goku’s voice echoed into his mind.

Tarble’s legs pressed to the ground and his muscles burned.

“Stand up, Tarble” Tien and Chiaotzu called out to him.

Tarble’s teeth grit together, the taste of blood grew stronger.

“Stand up, Tarble” Yurin, Yamcha, Chichi, Piccolo, Kami, and Krillin’s voice roared for him.

Tarble’s pushed off the ground, took to a knee as he felt a gravity pressing down on him.

“Stand up, Tarble.” The voices of his father, his mother, and his people made the world shake.

Tarble took to his feet, turned to Vegeta. But instead saw Freeza, a smiling tyrant with open arms. A hand placed on his shoulders, Tarble looked to his right. Goku and his friends stood next to him. Tarble looked to his left, Vegeta and all the saiyans stood next to him as well. Tarble looked forward, Freeza’s smile gone. Tarble let out a yell, and charged forward.

“You do not need to rely on people… trust that when you stand… they will be there.” Vegeta’s voice echoed to his ear as the world crumbled.

~~

Tarble’s eyes opened, his body felt light as he stood. He looked upward and found a large green hand placed on his head. The sound of the room was deafeningly quiet though, the large Namekian smiled down at him. Tarble turned and saw Gohan and Bulma closest to him, tears took to Bulma’s eyes. Tarble just smiled as he walked to her and wiped them away. “Don’t cry, Bulma. It isn’t a good look for you.” He said as if nothing had changed. Bulma instead upset and hit him in the side. “There you go, Goku always said he preferred you upset. It meant you cared. Wisest words that ever left his mouth.”

Tarble’s head then turned, sensing a battle between Vegeta, Nappa, and Another being. Tarble began to walk to the exit when Krillin moved in front of him. “Where do you think you’re going?” Krillin said with a strict face.

“I am going to go save my brother, I will explain later.” Tarble spoke directly.

“What if he follows you here?” Chichi asked.

“If he follows, then he is joining us. I will not allow him otherwise.” Tarble spoke intensely. “I am not sure how, but I feel stronger.” His eyes shifted to the elder Namekian. “I am assuming it was from you, if so… I thank you. And I request you do the same to everyone else. I will be back with possibly two more allies.”

Tarble without another word side stepped Krillin and began to fly off. The power felt from him was staggering, Krillin could not hope to keep up. Guru instead looked to them and motioned Gohan closer. “Come, you all have a reserve of energy you will need to help us. Allow me to grant to you, your hidden potential.”

Tarble is now awakened, his power realized. Will it be enough to handle the future threats? Will the added strength of his friends prove to be a well needed addition? Let us find out next chapter!

PL (Rounded to the nearest thousand place)

Tarble- 7,900 x 5.59 = 44,000  
Gohan- 4,400 x 3.84 = 17,000  
Krillin- 3,100 x7.34 = 23,000  
Chichi- 2,500 x7.34 = 18,000


	41. The Prideful, The Loyal, and The Strong

Vegeta and Nappa had sensed a powerful Ki, as well as a cluster of relatively high levels. Vegeta was more interested in the larger one though, as it meant Freeza had taken his last remaining trusted man and sent him away. This would be a devastating blow to his forces and prove himself stronger than any of his men. Part of him hoped it would be a fight that could give him a little work out at the very least though.

Nappa was to slow, to the annoyance to Vegeta. “Go on ahead Vegeta, I will follow behind. It doesn’t feel like he is greater than yourself.” Nappa attempted to let Vegeta rush off.

“Of course, he isn’t, but what if you get ganged up on by other soldiers.” Vegeta said, though it was more because Nappa still had his tail that he would keep slow with Nappa. If nothing else, the big lug could be used to distract and overpower Freeza if he came. Be of proper use for once.

“I feel no other power levels coming, if we don’t catch him though… he might return to Freeza before we reach him.” Nappa honestly spoke to allow Vegeta to get his wins. Nappa had been use to being lower on the totem pole of leadership, Vegeta was a prince though that was turned into a soldier that was looked down at by a great number of other fighters.

“Very well, but get there as quickly as you can.” Vegeta said before letting his power burst and shot at incredible speeds. Nappa in turn attempted to push himself to go faster, draining himself of Ki to do so.

Zarbon had been instructed to locate another Namekian village in hopes to finding the last two dragon balls, Appule and him breaking up to search separately. With their scouters gone, it made the locations of Namekian’s unknown. His search was forced to take longer, which allowed Vegeta to catch up to him without much issue. The two caught each other’s advancement and stopped short of each other.

“Vegeta, I was wondering when I would catch you.” Zarbon said as he still believed the scouter showed incorrectly, and if it did not then it simply meant he might have to become something I hate.

“I could say the same, now I can deal with you like I did Dadoria.” Vegeta said with a swell of pride, feeling Zarbon’s power being less than his own.

“You killed Dadoria, don’t make me laugh.”

“If you think that’s funny, then this will be a riot.” Vegeta smirked as he vanished, Zarbon surprised by the speed. 

The handsome alien attempted to strike where Vegeta came from, but found his hand grasped instead and tossed like a toy. Zarbon quick to recenter his gravity, instead fired a massive blast toward the Saiyan Prince. Only to watch as Vegeta deflected the attack, which caused a massive crater from impacting the ground instead. Zarbon now understanding that Vegeta’s power has massively increased. 

He would not be given time to adjust though, as Vegeta now responded. First an elbow to the face, followed by a few rapid punches and kicks. Zarbon then attempted to respond but Vegeta evaded each attack like it was nothing. “Give it up, Zarbon. Your attacks are so slow, I feel like your standing still.” Vegeta mocked before he disappeared from Zarbon’s sight and kicked him down to the ground. Zarbon caught himself before he crashed to the ground, only to get kicked in the back once more.

Zarbon stood and wipes blood from his lip. “Looks like you’re really pushing me. I, unfortunately, must rely on my dormant power now.”

“Dormant power?” Vegeta scoffed.

“That is right, I have a transformation.” Zarbon grinned wide to see Vegeta not believe him. “And it is nothing like your Giant Ape form, but it is a power league beyond you.”

“Please, once I am done with you… Freeza will be next.” Vegeta once again just admired Zarbon’s attempt to scare him.

“See for yourself.” Zarbon laughed before he took to his monster form. Vegeta surprised, only to be quickly overwhelmed by the sudden assault of Zarbon. Crashing blows from a head but and followed by several others sent Vegeta reeling in pain. “Caught you unaware even after warning you. To bad, because if you feel this is to much… then you should be aware that Lord Freeza also has a transformation.”

This new surprised Vegeta, and gave him no reason not to be believed. Zarbon took this chance to send a blast of energy, Vegeta dodged barely to save his life. Zarbon then appeared behind him, hugged so tightly that Vegeta could feel bones pop or break. Zarbon then sent powered up and sent Vegeta to crash down onto the planet, a huge crater form the impact Vegeta made once Zarbon let go. The alien waited, and found Vegeta not surfacing. Zarbon soon left, believing he was dead or so defeated he was not a threat anymore.

-Sometime later-

“Lord Freeza, I have returned.” Zarbon called from outside Freeza’s personal quarters.

“Come in, Zarbon. Report.” Freeza said coolly.

“I have found no villages, but I did have a run in with Vegeta. I defeated him.”

“Oh? With a power level he had, you must have transformed. So, he is dead?” Freeza turned to look to Zarbon.

“I did not confirm a body, I left him at the bottom of water. If he did live through my attack, he would most likely have drowned.” Zarbon bowed his head.

“But you did not confirm? Did the fear of getting wet override your judgement of doing your duty?” Freeza said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Ah, no lord Freeza. I will confirm his body at once.” Zarbon stated as fear of being killed came to him.

“Lord Freeza!” Appule appeared at the open doorway. “I have found a village, but it was destroyed and without a Dragon Ball.”

“Zarbon?” Freeza’s gaze turned to his minion.

“Vegeta did not have one on him, he must of hid it then.” Zarbon could feel the death glare from Freeza.

“Then you best hope is alive. Bring him back here now! Appule, contact the Ginyu force and tell them to redact their current mission and head straight here from Planet Freeza. And inform them to bring the latest scouters with them.” Freeza said as his growing disappointments was outnumbering his men.

Zarbon did not question, instead rushed out to find the spot he left Vegeta. Appule going to communications and calling for the Ginyu force to make themselves available.

-some time, once again-

Nappa landed at the battlefield. He could barely feel Vegeta’s Ki and knew he was on deaths door. A sudden spike in power randomly appeared some distance away, and Zarbon’s Ki was on its way as well. The Saiyan warrior did only what he thought he could, hide the prince and try to hold off Zarbon if he arrives.

“I will live to serve, or die a warrior.” Nappa spoke his personal mantra. The large Saiyan lifted his prince and attempted to find him a spot to rest in. But before he could do so, Zarbon had found him.

“Looks like you made sure he was alive for me, good. Hand him over and I may let you live.” Zarbon threatened, outstretched his hand as if to have Nappa toss Vegata’s body over.

“That is not happening.” Nappa said, before he tossed a ball of energy at Zarbon. The energy simply deflected away.

“With that kind of power… you have nothing but a shallow grave to expect on this planet.” Zarbon moved a bit of hair from his face. “Such an ugly thing. I will just kill you now, so I don’t have to look at you anymore.”

Zarbon disappeared, only to be behind Nappa. His hand already pierced Nappa’s armor and into his side. The Saiyan coughed blood, his gaze turned to Zarbon to just smiled. He vanished again and a hard kick to Nappa’s spine, a snap and Nappa could not feel his legs suddenly. 

He attempted to roll in the air and take the crash to the ground for Vegeta. Nappa lost his grip and Vegeta’s body rolled away at the end. Nappa looked up to the alien, grit his teeth. “I live to serve… or I die a Warrior!” Nappa yelled out once more, energy collected in his mouth and he fired everything he could. But Zarbon simply took the blast as if it was nothing.

“Poor ugly fool… Die with some grace” Zarbon held his hand out with a smile before he fired a blast back at Nappa. 

The older saiyan ready to be killed by the overwhelming force, and closed his eyes to see the afterlife. The end never came though. Instead his eyes opened to see Tarble now standing over him, hand outstretched and held Zarbon’s energy back.

“Hey, looks like your having some trouble.” Tarble said as he looked down at his fellow Saiyan. Nappa amazed that Tarble felt so powerful. Tarble then tossing Zarbon’s attack away like it was nothing. “Hey… I don’t know who you are exactly… but your one of Freeza’s men right.” Tarble called out.

“I am Zarbon, Freeza’s right hand man.” Zarbon said in his own confusion, shaking his head to snap himself out of it. “And you are dead if you side with them.”

“Oh, you got two things wrong already.” Tarble said before he held out one finger. “One, I am not siding with them. They are going to side with me. And Two…” Tarble vanished and appeared before Zarbon so fast that the alien jumped back. But he jumped a moment too late, as Tarble grabbed his throat. “You are the one who will be dead. I sense your energy all around this place, and on my brother. You hurt him… and you help the man who killed our race.” Tarble’s grip grew tighter and Zarbon was forced to try and pull the younger saiyan away. “Which means you’re my enemy, and I have learned I am too soft to my enemy.”

With that Tarble released Zarbon’s throat, the alien attempted to back away to get space. “Dodon pa.” Tarble said coldly, a beam of energy fired from his finger tip into Zarbon’s chest and tore through his armor.

Zarbon held his chest as the armor broke away, growling before he turned to his monster form. “Your power is nothing to me.” Zarbon rushed Tarble, only to be blocked with every blow. Fear grew once more in Zarbon’s eyes as Tarble just stared at him.

“I am still to soft, I still cannot bring myself to kill even you.” Tarble said as Zarbon attempted to still gain the upper hand. “But that does not mean I won’t leave you in the same condition.” Tarble sidestepped a punch from Zarbon, and put his own into Zarbon’s now unprotected stomach. The monster’s eyes wide in pain, before he was kicked toward the ground. Tarble appeared below him and hit him straight back upward. “Dodon-pa Barrage.” He pointed his finger forward and fired a series of beams, Zarbon struck in every joint and along his back and neck. 

His body lost feeling, as he dropped to the ground. Zarbon could not move as his body reverted back to his base form. Tarble stepped beside him, and looked down at him. “An old story of my people had a quote from our people. ‘I will not kill you monster, I will make you pay for what you did to my people, then you will know to fear Saiyans.’ Quote was from back when we lived on planet Sadala, said to be from the first king of the Saiyans.” Tarble said before he stepped away toward Nappa and Vegeta.

“You two are coming with me, you have no choice in the matter. You want to argue, then your childish wailing will go unheard.” Tarble said to Nappa, who only nodded in respect to the stronger saiyan. Tarble then picked up the fallen warrior, and Vegeta’s still unconscious body, and flew off toward Guru’s home.

 

An epic battle that puts Vegeta in his place. Nappa proving his loyalty to his prince. And Tarble showing a new superiority over Freeza’s Minions. Will this run of luck keep being in our heroes’ favor? Will Tarble’s new self-assurance be able to keep Nappa and Vegeta in check? Let’s find out next chapter!

PL

Tarble- 44,000

Vegeta- 24,000

Nappa- 5,300

Zarbon- 23,000 (Monster) 28,000


	42. Earth, Namekian, Saiyan Alliance

Chichi and the others revel a bit in their new-found strength, amazed that they had so much power left inside them that was untouched. Guru amused by the young race of people excitement for it. It had been some time since he seen such energy from a simple thing as awakening themselves. “Do not think this is your limit. It is simply power that was lock in you, you can grow much more powerful now that I have opened the door to this.” Guru explained, his gaze turned to Bulma motioning her to come for her own awakening.

“Umm, I am not a fighter. I don’t think unlocking me will be able help.” Bulma said as she waved her hands before her.

“Potential is in everyone, and unlocking it does not simply mean combat strength. I feel that in you a different potential.” Guru spoke softly, motioning her once more. Bulma nodded as it probably would not do much. Soon the large hand eclipsed her head, Guru reached deep inside her metaphysical form. 

Soon a rush was felt over her body, her eyes widened as she looked at down at her own body. It felt different but looked normal. She noticed she felt more energetic and her mind felt clearer. But other then that, she did not notice much difference. “I… I guess it worked.” She said as she looked at her own hands at the moment.

Tarble arrived soon after, and simply placed both his brother and Nappa on the lower floor. Nappa still groaned as he could not feel his legs, and would not be able to fight anymore. The young Saiyan flew to the second level to see the others surprised to see him already.

“You left less then an hour ago! How are you already back?” Krillin said with disbelief.

“With the greater amount of Ki, I seemed to be able to move much faster.” Tarble said, Krillin looked to his own hands in wonder. “But now that I have collected Vegeta and Nappa, I have a request. Heal the two of them, not completely. Just enough to have them Conscious and able to move.” His attention brought to Guru.

“I would prefer not to heal two who have hurt our people.” Guru stated as he felt the two evil entities in his home. “For what reason do you need them?”

“They will be helping us against Freeza. Without them, we will have a much harder time dealing with his forces.” Tarble sighed as he stepped before Guru. “To mitigate their threat here, I only want them healed to the point where they can listen. My plan has many steps and we only have a few days to make sure we are ready.”

“Oh, and what does this plan entail that we should trust you and your brother?” Krillin placed his hands to his hips and held a glare to Tarble.

“It entails tricking Freeza, so that we can steal his dragon balls while he is forced to move somewhere else. But it will not work without a distraction. Guru, is there a safe guard against someone using the Dragon Balls?” Tarble hoped that his small explanation would be enough for Krillin for now.

“There is no special pass word on them… But they will only work if someone speaks Namekian.” Guru admits to Tarble, amazed himself by Tarble’s sure stance.

“Freeza does not speak Namekian.” Gohan said suddenly. “He demanded the namekians at Dende’s village to speak as we are now.”

“That’s right, I guess he does not have a translator for our language.” Dende said with excitement. “Which means he cannot use the Dragon Balls.”

“It also means we cannot, without one of you or Bulma at the location the dragon balls are.” Tarble stated, which made the group lose their instant of joy.

“Freeza has lost two of his best men though. He most likely will call onto the Ginyu Force.” A voice called below, Nappa heard their conversation. “With them, they will bring replacements for Freeza’s Scouter.”

Guru’s face twitched as he looked to Dende. “Come closer young one.” Guru spoke, Dende did as he was told, Guru released the hidden potential in Dende now as well. “Please… Heal the one speaking down below enough to come up here.”

“Guru?” Nail spoke, the first time in some time with a curious eye raise.

“I know, he may have needed information to help Tarble’s plan. Once we have a full understanding, we can make a proper plan.” Guru responded to Nail, Dende nodded as he followed his elder’s request.

Nappa soon rose from below with Dende, still badly injured but able to move. “The Ginyu Force has five members, the strongest being Captain Ginyu himself. Last I heard, his Power Level was over one hundred thousand.” Nappa provided the information freely. “Which puts him well over everyone here, if Tarble at forty thousand is the strongest.”

“And the other members?” Tarble turned to look at the other Saiyan, who stood the best he could before everyone.

“There is Guldo, A psychic that can teleport around. Then there is Racoome, the powerhouse of the team. Jeice, second in command and mid-range fighter that focuses on energy attacks mainly. And Finally, Burter, A speedster in the group. He claims to be the fastest in the universe. That is the order of them from least powerful to most. As last registered in power level in the main computer.”

“How do you know so much about them, if they are a special task force. Should they not have hidden information.” Chichi said with her eyes narrow.

“That isn’t how Freeza works. He prefers a show of power. Ginyu Force is not a unit of diplomates, they are a kill squad. So, if they show up, they will plan on taking us out.” Nappa said with his chin up.

“That sounds bad… we might have no chance to win.” Bulma said, her hands placed to her chest as she could feel her heart beat quicken in fear.

“We can, we just have to play smarter than them.” Tarble spoke up. “Nappa, do you know the power levels of the other members.”

“They all ranged under fifty thousand.” Nappa answered quickly, his military understanding of rank seemed to kick in.

“Good, that means the weaker members are close to my level. No one in Freeza’s army would be someone to share credit. I will assume Ginyu will take the dragon balls and leave his men to deal with us, especially if they think we are to weak to deal with them.”

“Wait Tarble. It sounds like your saying that we are going to give them the Dragon Balls.” Gohan said with a confused look to his face.

“No, they will take them from us.” Tarble spoke once more as if there was no changing that fact. “Allow me to tell you my plan now… and give me any feed back after I have finished. I know you will hate parts of it, but we will need everyone’s help. I will ask again, to heal Vegeta tell he is conscious enough to hear the plan.”

Guru nodded, Dende went down to the lower level once more. Chichi lowered with him to give him someone to protect him. Vegeta’s voice heard as he groaned as Dende’s light flowed around him. 

Vegeta’s eyes opened to see the Namekian child, his instinct to reach out to him but was stopped by another. His wrist gripped in a strong yet soft hand, his gaze turned to an Earthling Woman he remembered that fought Raditz. “What are you doing?” He demanded.

“Be quiet, your being healed to listen to your brother.” Chichi said shortly. “You can stand, or does the prince need to be helped.”

Vegeta growled as he attempted to lift his body and felt his body want to crumple. Winced as he looked to her with a louder growl. “I don’t need your help, and what do I care what my brother has to say.”

“He is the one that brought you here and had us save you. It is the least you can do.” Chichi said grabbing the Saiyan by his shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

“I said I don’t need your help.” Vegeta complained.

“If you have the energy to complain, then you should have stood on your own. Your wasting our time.” Chichi said shortly, before she took to the air and brought him to the second level with Dende.

“I healed him only enough to be conscious.” Dende reconfirmed, as Vegeta was made to sit against the wall.

“That is fine.” Tarble said. His eyes met with Vegeta for a moment, the older brother glared to attempt to show he still had the will to fight. Tarble’s eyes showed no sympathy this time. Instead it was a look Vegeta had never seen from another to himself. A sight of Pity.

“Here is the plan. We have a few days, if Dr. Brief’s ship was finished, for Goku to show up. It will take time for this Ginyu force to show up as well, as the battle pods are not instant travel. So, for that time period, we will train.” Tarble looked to Nappa at this point. “The two Saiyans that have just joined us, do not have full control of their Ki. They instead use it like a hammer then a knife. We will take the time to teach them the finesse of Ki control, which will make them both more effective. This will also allow us to fully tap into the new power we obtained. With Freeza blind to our power, it will be easier to do so. If goku arrives first, we can instead focus on making sure they don’t get their wish… and just leave with the last surviving Namekians. Hopefully we can make new dragon balls later.”

The others surprised by this, Krillin’s eyes narrow at Tarble. “Then why bother training Nappa and Vegeta?”

“The is step two. If Goku shows up after the Ginyu force, they will find us. And they will take the Dragon Ball we have. They will then kill everyone, with maybe Guru safe if we explain his death means no wish.”

“But that sounds like training is useless and we need Goku to arrive first.” Bulma said as she placed herself with Gohan and hugged him tightly to settle herself.

“But Freeza does not know that Namekian is needed, and Guru is to weak to move around.” Tarble spoke again as if that would give them hope. “So, step two is a counter to Goku showing later. We don’t know how long it will take Goku to show and we have to act as if he will not show up on time. So that means we have to distract the Ginyu force, defeat them while Freeza heads here to get the password, and steal the dragon balls back first and use them.”

The others eyes widened to this idea. Tarble’s voice sounded so exact, as if he was sure this was going to work which steadied their own fear.

“The moment we feel Ginyu and his crew’s energy, Dende will need to heal us to put us in top shape. Then Dende and Gohan will travel with lowered power levels, so small that the scouters will see them as just another life form if anything else. They will sneak closer to Freeza’s ship, and wait for when he gets all seven and has to leave to get the password from the nearest Namekian power level. Which will bring him here.” Tarble turned to Nail at this moment. “Which will need you to draw his attention away, and draw him farther away from his current location and away from Guru. This will give us more time to use them, and get our wish.”

“Right, but my question is… what will you do with the other two wishes?” Nail asked as he looked down stoicly.

“Other two wishes?” Bulma asked confused.

“Yes, the Namekian Dragon Balls can give three wishes. The only limitations are only one life at a time can be restored.” Guru responded.

“Then we will have to discuss what the second wish will be.” Tarble states. “In truth, with Goku on his way… we cannot just wish to leave and leave him stuck here with Freeza.”

“You should use it to make me Immortal, so I can claim revenge on Freeza.” Vegeta finally spoke up.

“That is not happening.” Tarble responded quickly. “Immortality will only give Freeza the time to torture you and never let you fully recover, and then the saiyan blood power will not take effect.”

“Saiyan blood power?” Nappa said confused.

“Yes, the Royal family kept it a secret so they could always be stronger. Saiyans get stronger after recovering from a defeat, the stronger the opponent means a greater boost. This is why I only allowed this small amount of healing to both of you.” Tarble said, Nappa’s eyes widened as this meant Vegeta kept this secret from him and Raditz for years. “We will decide the second and third wish later. First let me finish step two. While Gohan and Dende are waiting for Freeza to leave, the rest of us will deal with the Ginyu force. We will find the last Dragon Ball, and hide with these two. Ginyu will find us, take them, and head back to Freeza. During that time, we will have to fight the remaining force.”

“So, when he leaves, we kill them quickly.” Nappa said a grin on his face.

“No, we hope they like games. We attempt to make a show and fight them one on one or in teams. If they do, that will buy time for Ginyu to show back up.” Tarble saw the confusion on his allies’ eyes again. “If his scouter reads his men going down, he will come back right away and help finish us off. And Freeza will not have left either. We wait for Gohan to signal us that he has left, then we act to kill the Ginyu Force. Once done we move at freeza’s ship, and try to team up on Ginyu and overwhelm him. If it goes right, we can make our wishes while Ginyu is busy with the rest of us.” Tarble finished as he looked at his friends.

“That, sounds like it may work.” Krillin said, looked to the saiyans. “But how can we trust them.”

“We can’t, which is why they do not know the password either. If they want their wish, they have to make sure the Earth Dragon Balls return, and live long enough to get a wish from them.” Tarble said, finally providing his threat to Vegeta and Nappa to follow along. The two saiyans stared at Tarble, Vegeta most surprised that his brother held his calm and provided a plan that could lead to victory… one that he believed he could win with. “So, to start we will teach the two finer control of Ki. And then push our own bodies to train. The small time we have, must be used effectively.”

“Then allow myself to help.” Nail stated. “I am of the warrior clan, and am trained in many methods of control and Ki. I may prove to be a valued training partner.”

“Thank you.” Tarble said as he looked to his friends. “Let the Earth, Namekian, Saiyan Alliance begin its preparations.”

“Wait, I am still majorly injured here.” Vegeta argued.

“You don’t need to be at full health to learn ki control, Princey” Chichi said mocking. Chuckling at Vegeta’s growl at her. “Such a animal, no wonder you have no girlfriend.” She continued to mock.

“I could kill you.” Vegeta with his voice low and intimidating.

“You could, but that wouldn’t prove me wrong.” Chichi said with a stare down. The two did not break contact for a while. Vegeta being the first to blink, which Chichi just smiled down at him with a knowingly victorious look. Vegeta only responding with muttering.

The following few days lead to Nappa and Vegeta learning to properly control their Ki, even if it was a small progress. The others joined in this and worked to master their new power and gaining greater control over it. Gohan and Tarble took advantage of their own Saiyan Blood and allowed themselves to be pushed farther, with the idea of Goku not arriving on time. Which it was good they took this time to work together, as it would soon be felt of a sinister group of Ki would be coming to Namek. This meant the second step was required.

Will the plan be enough for them to be able to win? Will Goku and Raditz show up to give the needed push to make sure of their victory? What will be the second and third wish they come up with? Let us see what happens in the next chapter!

 

PL  
Tarble- 44000 x1.5 (Zenkai and training) = 66,000

Gohan- 17,000 x1.7 (Zenkai and training) = 29,000

Krillin- 23,000 x 1.5 (Training) = 35,000

Chichi- 18,000 x 2 (training intensly) =36,000

Vegeta – 24,000 x 1.5 (Zenkai and KI training) = 36,000

Nappa – 5,300 x 3 (Zenkai and Ki Training) = 16,000


	43. Enact the plan, Ginyu force VS Alliance

The group had five days to train, and with the combination with Namekian methods of training to assit, to get access and more effective use of their Ki control. Chichi showed the greatest progress for her power compared to the others, the woman pushed herself to try and get onto Tarble’s level. The idea of letting the boys get ahead of her was not a thought she enjoyed. It also helped that Vegeta’s mocking her provided even more of a want to prove herself stronger.

On the final day, they felt a cluster of power and sinister Ki that moved closer to Namek. Tarble looked to his friends, it was too soon to tell if they were ready for the Ginyu Force. But he shook that thought from his mind, as it was a worry that he had no control over. He would have to accept that he might have to go all out if things got to difficult.

“Alright, everyone get healed. It is time for us to set the plan in motion.” Tarble ordered out. “Gohan, put on your Dragon Scouter.” He said as he placed on the visor style scouter, Gohan did the same after visiting Dende and received some healing. “Now, state your mission.”

Gohan nodded as fixed the placement of the scouter. “Dende and I will sneak closer to Freeza’s ship, and hide there tell both Ginyu and Freeza have left. Once they have left, I will take down the remaining soldiers. Once the ship is under our control, Dende and I will then wait for Nail to have led Freeza farther away. Once he is stopped and must enter battle, we will summon the dragon and wish for Piccolo to be brought back to life.” Gohan announced loudly his part of the plan.

“Good, keep Dende safe. He can heal you but it is risky to get him into combat.” Tarble said as Dende was finishing his healing, Vegeta and Nappa now standing without injury. “You both head out now, keep your power levels low. It will take you time to get there. If your scouter picks up someone heading to you, power down and hide.” Gohan and Dende nodded at this and left with a small burst, knowing that Freeza’s force could not detect them right now and could catch some needed distance.

“My goal is to hold off Freeza when he gets here. Lead him away from Guru, and try to keep his attention from his scouter. But I cannot break it or he will know something is up.” Nail said with a stoic tone.

“It would be better to not give any hint of something wrong. If you fall, our second wish will to bring you back. If that happens you head for us to help with dealing with Freeza if you can.” Tarble nodded. “Or back to Guru, once you have held off Freeza the first time it is your choice.”

“Then we, act as a distraction for the Ginyu force… Also known as a suicide mission.” Vegeta grumbled.

“Only suicide if you don’t follow directions.” Chichi said. “But don’t worry, if your too scared I will protect you.”

Vegeta turned to the female warrior, he felt his strength back and was ready to teach the woman her place. Nappa interrupted though by standing between them. “We find the last Dragon Ball, then hide away in a cave. We keep our power levels low with the exception of Vegeta, this will make them think Vegeta is the main threat. We then hope they are wanting a fight. If so, they most likely will make a show of it.” Nappa explained their part.

“Right. Even if they wish to fight all at the same time, we just need to hold off tell Gohan signals that Freeza has left. Then we can start fighting for real and start taking them out.” Krillin spoke up as he fixed his scouter as well.

“Good, lets go then. Ginyu Force will crash down soon and we want to be in position, or near by at least.” Tarble announced once more before he turned on his scouter for the dragon radar. It gave off a signal of the five collected Dragon Balls, and a single ball alone not far from their location. He and the others took off toward the final Dragon Ball with Krillin holding the one they got from Guru.

“Using your brother as bait.” Vegeta spit to the ground, though he was truly more upset at the fact it was not his idea, and that his brother proved to have a more ruthless mindset when needed.

~Ginyu Force~

Freeza awaited his favored minions, the special forces. Captain Ginyu and his men’s pods landed in hard crashes to the ground, craters formed around them. Then the balls simply opened and with a flash, all the members of the Ginyu force appeared before Freeza. Lined up in formation well-rehearsed, and announced themselves with their choreographed poses. Freeza allowed their silly antics only because they proved themselves time and time again.

“I have been awaiting your arrival.” Freeza said with a confident smile in his men.

“We are sorry to keep you waiting, lord Freeza. Tell us, what is the mission so we can make up for our lost time.” Ginyu spoke with a respect to the man he served.

“It seems Vegeta has turned traitor, and somehow has grown more powerful then my previous help. He may also have something I am looking for, two orbs that look like this.” Freeza used his telekinesis to lift an orb with a set of stars inside of it. “If he is not with them, bring him in so I may question him. If he does have them, take them from him and kill him.”

“Seems easy enough.” Ginyu spoke once more as he activated his scouter. “Looks like I have picked him up already, it seems he is with a group of people… looks like four others. And they seem to be comparable to the average Elite.”

“Four more? Hmm… must be those same people who interrupted our visit to one of the locals. If they do not have the balls then bring them in as well, if they do… just like Vegeta, kill them.” Freeza said was a wave of his hand.

“Understood.”

“Here are the scouter’s you request, Lord Freeza.” Jeice said before he stepped forward with a case. Freeza opened the case and placed one on his head and tested it out. “Captain, it seems they are staying put. They might not know we are coming.” Jeice stated as he put himself back into place.

“Right, we are ready then.” Ginyu said as he turned to his men. They circled together before letting out a cheer.

“FIGHT! TOGETHER! GINYU FORCE GO!!!” And with that, the force burst to the air and headed toward their next victims.

~~Heroes~~

“They are just about to land.” Vegeta said with a growl, as they just hovered over the wrecked village. “The ball is-”

“Under the water.” Tarble interrupted, disappeared with a huge eruption of a water spout as he dived in fast. And from the water he returned with the ball that Nappa and Vegeta thought they hide well. Vegeta visibly upset that a simple scouter now could do all the work for him, and he wouldn’t have needed to bother asking for the dragon balls because of it. “Let’s move. We do not have time to wait. At this point, everyone keep your power around Nappa’s level. Chichi, lead the way.”

Chichi simply nodded and did as she was told, the closer to the end of battle this became the more excited and afraid she was getting. A scent of a warrior that came from her that both Nappa and Vegeta recognized well. Vegeta just growled annoyed as now was not the time for excitement, but for preparation of death.

With them having to slow down to Nappa’s speed, they would just get into the cave that originally held the capsule house they camped in for a few hours. Tarble, Krillin, and Chichi removed their scouters. They figured that it would be more likely they would entertain a game if they felt they snuck up on them. Instead they attempted to pretend to hide, and waited. The growing energy of suspense for their own laid trap, and waiting for the prey to trigger it.

Minutes felt like hours, the group kept quiet as every noise in the cave seemed to be a step. Vegeta and Nappa the calmest as proof of their battle tested minds. Tarble attempted to center his mind, focus on the on coming enemy as they could not hide their power. They were close, almost on top of them. “Only a little more.” Tarble spoke softly, so not even an echo would form.

A moment later, five forms stood in the room with them. The open cave wide enough for the two groups to be in a small enclosed area. “Look what we have here.” Ginyu’s voice echoed as Jeice created light with an energy ball. “Vegeta and Nappa, with three unknowns. Matches the description of those who bothered lord Freeza.”

“Captain look, they have two orbs. Looks like we don’t have to bring any in.” Burter spoke with wicked grin.

“Oh Goodie, that means we get to kill them.” Recoome said with even wider smile, hoping to get some entertainment.

“Vegeta! Throw it.” Tarble said suddenly. “Krillin, break yours. Don’t let them have it.” He continued, attempting to make his voice sound frantic.

Nappa then fired a blast in the upper wall, sunlight exposed for Vegeta to toss the orb away. Krillin instead lifted his hand to try and crack the ball itself. Only for a blur of blue to move past Vegeta, through the hole, and back in less then a second. Krillin suddenly empty handed as the group looked to the Ginyu force. Guldo and Burter held the last dragon balls, and the group gave to actual surprise at this.

“Very good, now let us deal with these simple fools.” Ginyu said smiling. “I will take Vegeta, you all roshambo for the others. Winner picks their choice fighter.” A sudden fear of the plan breaking down already, our heroes gathers and got ready to try and fight off the enemy and expecting to die trying.

“Aww, captain you are taking the best part again!” Jeice complained and was soon supported by his comrades.

Ginyu sighed softly. “Very well. I will take the dragon balls to Lord Freeza. You all roshambo to see who fights Vegeta, then you all pick your own opponents. Last once gets more work and much fight two at once. AM I NOT A GREAT LEADER OR WHAT!”

“YAY!” The remaining Ginyu Force cheered. “Let’s get to it.”

Soon Captain Ginyu lifted the Dragon Balls and the remaining force began to play their game to select their opponents. Recoome coming out the winner and getting Vegeta as he cheered his luck. Guldo won the next set of rounds, and chooses to face Chichi as he felt it may be fun to play with her. Jeice won the third time, Krillin as he saw him with the next highest power level. This left Burter to deal with Tarble and Nappa.

With their game done, next chapter will start the epic fight between the Ginyu Force and our heroes! Will all their planning work out, will Freeza not realize the danger of their plan tell it is too late. Will they have to use the second wish on Nail? Or will they find another use for it?

 

Battle Line up  
Tarble- 66,000 & Nappa- 16,000 VS Burter- 43,000

Krillin- 35,000 Vs Jeice- 42,000

Chichi- 36,000 Vs Guldo- 10,000

Vegeta- 36,000 VS Recoome- 40,000


	44. Goku Arrives, Wishes granted!

The heroes took their stance, a little hiccup on their plans as they could not choose their opponents. Specifically, Krillin, who said he had a method to handle Recoome, was now facing someone he was worried it would not work on, being a ranged fighter. Chichi knew she couldn’t take out her opponent, which meant she had to hold back. She was also surprised that such a weak opponent would want to fight her alone. Vegeta felt that even with the small difference, he could handle Recoome. Tarble knew if it came down to it, he could hold Burter and direct Nappa to help someone else.

~Remember guys, hold off tell Ginyu is with Freeza’s power level at the very least… Try to snatch their scouters so they cannot call for reinforcements. If we can collect them, we can listen into Freeza if he tries to give orders. ~ Tarble broadcast his mind to the others, the group tightened their stances while Ginyu’s men just smiled as they positioned themselves to fight their opponent.

“Nappa, blow the roof now!” Vegeta called out as an order, Nappa rose his index finger up and a surge of energy suddenly blew the cave open. 

-First fight, Guldo VS Chichi -

Ginyu’s men a little surprised but glad for the more open fighting space. They used their scouters to track their opponents, Guldo was the only one without a scouter and could not do so. Instead the small alien held his breath and began to move to get a position to find his, but as he turned, he found she was already in position and kicked toward his head. His eyes wide as he almost let his breath out in a yelp, but held it in.

~How did she get so close… I better move fast and take a position to surprise her in.~ He thought to himself. The alien took to the sky to get in the rubble to keep her confused. But the moment he let the air go and collect himself, he could not see her. As he breathed in to hold his breath Chichi’s foot connected with his gut.

“You breath in before you disappear and reappear.” Chichi said with a smirk. “You should have chosen a better opponent for your level.” She quickly kicked him once more, the short green alien was unable to catch his breath in time. He attempted to paralyze her in the moment, but her strike was to quick. Soon the small Alien instead slumped and fell with the rubble and was buried. The woman turned to look at Krillin, and saw the fellow human was had a harder time then the rest to fight.  
-Distraction-

Jeice and the other saw in their scouters that Guldo was already defeated. They remarked that their poses will now look uncool. As they fought their own opponent, it looked easy for the remaining force members. 

Burter rapidly made blows along Tarble’s body before shifted to Nappa. The speedster seemed to be in two places at once, just showing how fast he was. Tarble held back his power to allow the blows to make contact, falling to the ground and standing up with heavy breathing. Nappa roared out in pain as he stood, with a show of actual difficulty to keep up.

“Nappa, go help Vegeta. I will hold off this guy.” Tarble said, only to the blue alien’s amusement.

“You think you can handle me while all beaten up.” Burter laughed.

“I am a slow starter, you are a burst fighter. You will start weakening only while I grow more powerful.” Tarble said with a grin, only for Burter to laugh again and bring more focus on him.

“Hey Recoome, I am going to let you have more fun. Feel free beating down this other Saiyan.” Burter smacked Tarble to the ground as he spoke. Only to grab him and force him back up and begin to beat him with a series of rapid punches that kept him lifted in the air.

“Alright, Vegeta is only barely keeping me interested.” Recoome said, though the brute was already beaten out of his armor by Vegeta’s first assault. Vegeta laid into him as much as possible, even had sent him flying back and crashed into a far back hill. But only enough damage to break the armor, and successfully remove Recoome’s scouter that now on the ground. “Send Nappie to me, dude.”

Nappa did not have to wait for more of an invite, and took position next to his boss. “Alright Vegeta, you ready to show this lug what it means to be a saiyan.” The larger saiyan then roared out once more, and gathered ki in his throat. He fired a blast at Recoome, who simply took the blow.

Recoome stood and shook his head as the dust cleared. “Looks like there was little reason to have you join. Hope you don’t end up just being work.” Recome charged, a close line to Nappa’s chest and vegeta. The two soon pinned to each other as the large brute began to crush them together in a bear hug.

Jeice and Krillin fought at more range, currently forced to react to each other’s energy attacks. Jeice most impressed by Krillin’s Shatter Shot attack, as it meant many attacks he had to dodge while Krillin kept firing his own. “This guy shows some promise. Maybe we can convince him to take Guldo’s place. He is about the same size so the poses might still work.” Jeice side stepped the raining down energy attacks, and made his ball of energy. “Hope you can keep up with this, Jeice special: Fast ball!” Red ball suddenly appeared in his hand, and with a whip of his hand the ball flew into Krillin’s chest and sent the human flying back. 

Chichi at this moment joined the fray, attempted to keep close and force Jeice to fight face to face. But Chichi was soon made aware that Jeice was not incompetent in close fighting. The orange skinned battler began to lay into her as well and knock her toward Krillin. “What a waste of Talent.” He said as he began to fire rapid blasts at the two and made the two have to dodge.

-In space-

Goku and Raditz looked down at Namek, the gravity chamber lowered back to normal earth gravity. The two could feel the impressive power that was now built up inside of them. 

“Do you think the others are ok?” Goku asked, a little worried about his wife and son. His mind was also on his friends, but focused on his family.

“Don’t worry, Kakarot. None of them are stupid enough to get into fights they cannot handle.” Raditz said with a placement on his shoulder. “I am more afraid we will not be ready to face, Freeza.”

“Then we will do what we can, and get away if possible.”

The two continued to look down as their ship was only a few minutes from landing now. A sense of calm before the battle.

-Freeza’s ship-

Ginyu and Freeza had placed the Dragon Balls outside the ship, Freeza happy with the outcome. “Looks like I should have called you sooner, Ginyu.” He said with a cheerful mood.

“I thank you for the compliment, Lord Freeza.” Ginyu said with a bow. “Shall I do the dance of Joy to celebrate.”

“That will not be needed. For now, I will wish to be immortal!” The tyrant soon stood over the dragon balls, his hands over the large orbs. “Now, Dragon Balls! Grant me immortality!” He called out, and a moment passed while nothing happened.

“D-did it work? Are you Immortal, Lord Freeza?” Ginyu asked with his eyes blinking in confusion.

“I don’t think so, nothing feels different.” Freeza spoke, and suddenly remembered that a village he had visited claimed he would not get his wish, even if he collected all the orbs. “I thought he was just being petty… but he claimed I wouldn’t. There must be a password, or an arrangement.”

Ginyu checked his scouter, searching and noticed that Guldo’s power was gone. “I could have my men bring the others to us for questioning.” As freeza did his own check.

“Oh, no wait. It seems there are two other Namekian energy signatures still around. Located at point 8829401.” Freeza smiles as he lifted to the air. “No need to fret then, I will acquirer the information, as I have experience in dealing with these Namekians. Ginyu, you stay here and guard the dragon balls. Whip the men into shape while you’re at it.”

“Yes sir!” Ginyu snapped to attention.

-Back to the fight-

Vegeta and Nappa break free only when Recoome releases them. Nappa kicked away and sent into the dirt, Vegeta felt his arm grabbed whipped over Recoome’s head and slammed into the ground. “What happened vegi? I thought you were going to be fun, but it looks like your nothing.” He mocked as Vegeta coughed heavily.

Tarble’s sense suddenly twitched as he felt Freeza begin to move. “Krillin, scouter.” He called out as he finally caught Burter’s fist, held tightly so the blue alien could not retreat.

“What is this?” Burter said with a surprise as he watched Tarble’s power level raise to forty thousand suddenly.

“Right, Chichi hold him off if you can.” Krillin said as he pulled out a capsule that held the scouter for him. Chichi nodded as she powered up and used her Rose Thorn Armor technique, increasing her power increased by twenty percent higher. Jeice then struck with a punch, and the energy erupted to send him flying. The power of the blow hard enough to knock the scouter off his head.

Krillin placed the scouter to his head, pressed to communicate with Gohan. Glad they used a different signal, Freeza’s force would have to look for it first and that meant their conversation at the moment was secret. “Gohan, report.”

“Looks like Freeza is leaving, Ginyu is staying. From what I can tell, Freeza is more focused on Guru and Nail.” Gohan responded, as he focused on his Ki being as low as possible. Dende did the same. “Looks like the plan is working.”

“Right. Start next step guys.” Krillin said with a smile.

“Finally.” Vegeta said angry before he fired a blast as Recoome’s head to make him let go. “Do what ever you plan on doing.”

The small smoke screen was enough, Recoome’s focus on Vegeta. Krillin’s hand lifted to the sky, a disc formed in his hand. “I originally made this to fight you guys, kind of funny that I am using it to help you. KI-Enzan!” He tossed the disk, Jeice about to call out a warning to his ally, but instead had a kick to his ribs that sent him flying back, then Chichi over him and punching him into the ground. The disc instead met its mark, and Recoome cut in half. The brute’s eyes opened wide in confusion, not expecting an attack to overwhelm him so easily from a weakling. Nappa soon appeared overhead and fired another mouth blast to make sure the giant was taken out.

“Recoome!” Burter called out in surprise, His scouter still active and grabbed Ginyu’s attention.

“Ginyu Force, report!” He called for his team. But no response.

Tarble instead held Burter’s Scouter in his hand, the blue alien unsure how he was so fast. “Oh, sometimes it is not about speed. You just didn’t sense my movement tell it was too late. Now about speed. It is about you not knowing proper Ki.” Tarble said as his grip on Burter’s hand tightened, and made the alien cry out. Burter’s head leaned back as he called out, Tarble then struck at Burter’s throat and silence him. The blue alien turned even more blue, then purple… Tarble watched as he suffocated. The moment he passed out, Tarble struck again and Burter naturally began to breath again, before his body was allowed to fall to the ground.

“Ginyu will be on his way hopefully. If not, then we will head toward him. Let’s give him a moment to think about it.” Tarble said as he saw that his friends had taken plenty of battle damage, that and Nappa and Vegeta took the worse of it. “Take this time to rest up and regain some stamina.”

-Freeza’s ship-

“Ginyu Force, Response.” Ginyu spoke again, unsure how it was possible. The scouter was now showing someone with the power level of fifty thousand. “I knew I should have stayed. Something did not feel right about them all just being in a cave.” The power of fifty thousand decreased again. “It seems that they can hide their power level. Vegeta must have learned to do the same and used it to trick me into thinking they were no problem for my men.” His voice turned to anger. “He will pay for this, For the Ginyu force!” He roared out. But he did not forget his order, burying the dragon balls and put the men on high alert before he sped toward his men’s last location.

-Return to our heroes-

They had only a few moments to regain their strength, before Ginyu showed with a fury. It great even more when he saw his men, laid either unconscious or dead. Tarble stood to face Ginyu as the others seemed a bit more afraid with feeling Ginyu’s massive power.

“Your team seemed to not be up to snuff.” Tarble said to get the captains anger focused on him.

“Y-you will regret treating us with such disrespect!” Ginyu disappeared, a fist firmly planted into Tarble’s stomach. Air forced from his lungs, but before he could move away the captain already was planting a kick to his back and sent him flying forward.

The others watched as Tarble was quickly handled, Chichi turned on her Rose Thorn Armor again. Then with Krillin, they attempted to strike at Ginyu. Who simply grabbed their wrists, Chichi’s energy erupting but not seeming to harm Ginyu, and simply smacking them together. Energy erupted from Chichi’s body and Krillin called out in pain as it sent him tossed away while Chichi just dropped in front of Ginyu. Nappa with Vegeta began to fire blasts of energy, rapid from Vegeta and hard from Nappa. The two hoped they would do some damage, but Ginyu only fired one blast that collided with their own and exploded at their feet.

-Gohan-

Once Ginyu had left, he was amazed on how fast he could really move. “Looks like we won’t have much time to do this. Dende, I don’t think we will have time to get the dragon balls and make a wish, Freeza is not at Nail’s location yet.”

“Gohan, we just have to trust that your friends have plenty of tricks up their sleeve to overwhelm Ginyu. I just wish there was two of me, so I could have healed them while Ginyu made his orders.” Dende said with a sad look.

-Ginyu-

Tarble had shown his true power, raised to sixty-six thousand and was still out matched by Ginyu. The furious captain showed ruthlessness as he did not kill them, he simply wanted to break their spirit first. Surprised that Tarble kept standing as his allies laid across the battle field, their power level barely clung on.  
“If you had been a recruit, I would have been glad to have you join my team. But you had to make a mockery of my men… you had to be the death of two of them. And you are not even worthy of a replacement body.” Ginyu kicked Tarble hard and sent him back and laid to the ground.

Tarble had to focus, to keep his mind from going dark. They needed more time, just a little while longer. ~Nappa, you still conscious? ~

~Barely, this mind talking thing is weird. ~ Nappa responded as his body sat up, only to fall back down.

~Do you think… you could handle a transformation? ~ Tarble asked, as he hoped not to rely on the Oozaru form. It was a risk that could bring Freeza at them.

~I don’t think so, I would possibly take him with me though. ~ Nappa thought as his one good eye opened. ~ Looks like our plan failed. ~

“What is that?” Ginyu said as he finally felt the group had given up, and was getting ready to make a final blow when he saw a ship landing. “I don’t remember more reinforcements being called, and that is not our ship.”

-Goku and Raditz-

=Landing on Namek, Successful. = The ships computer announced as the door opened. The two saiyan brothers stood and looked out to the calm world. Their senses opened and felt a powerful moving energy one direction, but felt another near several dropping power levels. Goku recognized Chichi and Krillin’s, but could not feel Gohan or Bulma which worried him.

“Kakarot, it seems that our friends are that way. I also sense Nappa and Vegeta, which is a strange event. The power over there may be something we both have to handle.” Raditz pointed toward the group.

“There is a larger group of lower energies that way. You check it out, and I will head that way.” Goku knew better to worry when they were about to enter battle. Goku then disappeared, Raditz pressed a button to capsulize the ship before vanishing as well.

-Ginyu-

Ginyu’s eyes widened as Goku appeared before him. The saiyan looked down at Chichi, Krillin, Tarble, Vegeta, and Nappa… also seeing four others he did not recognize. “You guys look like your having trouble. Sorry it took so long.”

~Don’t talk Goku, this is Ginyu. He works for Freeza. Gohan is waiting to attack Freeza’s ship but we need him taken out or he could return. ~ Tarble spoke to Goku’s mind, not wanting to give up his plan and allow Ginyu to inform Freeza.

Goku nodded as he appeared behind Ginyu. “I normally like to fight someone at their fullest.” Ginyu’s body stiffened when he heard Goku’s voice, his scouter attempted to catch his power level. It showed only ten thousand, but Ginyu knew it was a lie. “But I don’t think we can risk that with you.”

Ginyu began to turn, and instead was met with a blow to the stomach. “Kiao-Ken times three” The power of the punch increased and Ginyu could feel the intense pressure of being sent back. The force of movement was to much, his mind darkened almost instantly as he crashed into the ground and tumbled. A simple win for Goku, against a man his friends and current allies couldn’t hurt.

“Hold on guys, I have a senzu bean. But only one.” Goku spoke up, Tarble sat up and waved his hand.

“No, hold onto it. Vegeta kept complaining that he wished he was on Freeza’s ship. It has healing pods, I think I know what wish we need to do. First, head toward the cluster of people that way.” Tarble began to explain.

“Raditz will already be there.” Goku said as he helped his longtime friend up.

“He may mess up the plan. I need you to go and tell him not destroy the ship. I will tell you my wish idea with my mind.” Tarble said, Goku nodded as he vanished and Tarble was left sitting with his still barely living friends.

-Gohan-

Unsure how much longer it was going to be, He still felt Freeza on the move and getting closer to Guru’s home. Suddenly a power level appeared in the air, the freeza forces reacted. Gohan focused for a bit. “Is… that raditz?” He asked as he left his hiding spot to confirm visually. The freeza army seemed to think nothing of Raditz, who was not defeating the soldiers without much issue. Gohan took this chance to help his uncle and hoped it would not harm their plan to much.

“Gohan! You are alive, that is perfect! Goku was worried.” Raditz said as he elbowed a solder to the ground with ease. “Looks like you got a nice little power up.” He continued to speak while he defeated opponents as a second thought. It seemed easy for Gohan as well, the young man showed no trouble which made the saiyan proud.

Raditz after the men were defeat, rose a hand to blow up Freeza’s ship. But Goku appeared just in time to stop him. “Wait, we will need the ship. Where is Dende?” Goku asked as he looked around.

“Daddy!” Gohan rushed into Goku’s body and hugged him. Goku returned the hug greatful his son was okay. “How do you know about Dende?”

“Tarble is telling me everything as we speak. He said we need to make our wishes now. Freeza seemed to take note of Ginyu’s defeat.” Goku said, Gohan sensed that Freeza was on his way toward them now.

“Your right… Dende!” Gohan called out as the Namekian was already headed toward the buried balls. Glad he was already summoning the dragon.

The three went down to the small Namekian as he spoke his native tounge. The sky darkened, and a bright light came from the balls. Soon a massive dragon towered over Freeza’s ship and the group of people. The dragon spoke, “O master of the Dragon Balls, State your wish. I shall grant any three within my power.”

“This one gives us three!?” Raditz exclaimed as he was not caught up on things.

“Yes. Dende, the first wish is to bring back the earth born Namekian named Piccolo back to life.” Goku stated, though he did not know why he had to word it so only Piccolo was revived. Dende spoke to the dragon, as it announced it granted his wish. “The second wish, wish that all Namekians, as well as everyone not part of the freeza army that is on namek, to be transported safely into Freeza’s ship.” Dende once more spoke to the dragon.

A shine came to the dragon’s eyes, Suddenly Guru, Nail, Bulma, and the others appeared on inside Freeza’s ship. The unfortunate dead remains of the fellow Namekians also placed nearby. And surprisingly, Piccolo was there as well. It seemed the dragon took the wish as all namekain both on and off world, as well as everyone on namek not sided with freeza. Piccolo very confused by happy as it meant there was a chance, he would get to fight Freeza for revenge on his people. Goku about to state the third wish, when Guru saw his lost children. The grief struck him, as his life simply gave way. The third wish not given.

Freeza’s scouter had picked up all the power levels of people not with him, suddenly appears at his ship. An anger came over him as he pushed his form to move faster, which made Bulma’s scouter register it growing. “Oh God, he will be here in no time. We won’t even get a chance to take off.”

“Then me and Raditz will slow him down.” Goku said, Dende already worked on healing the others the best he could. He knew he did not have enough time to mourn his elder’s death. Nail and Piccolo looked to each other, and joined Goku and Raditz in heading out right way.

The plan was almost a success, but with a wish that simply was took broad spoken lead to the death of Guru. With that a third wish could not be given, now their only hope is to fight off freeza. Will our heroes be able to survive the coming threat? Or will the chapters be coming to an end?

 

PL  
Tarble- 66,000 (Hidden power level 24,000)

Nappa- 16,000

Krillin- 35,000 (Hidden power level 30,000) 

Chichi- 36,000 (hidden power level 25,000)  
Rose Thorn Armor- x1.2 = 43,200

Vegeta- 36,000

Burter- 43,000 -KO

Jeice- 42,000 -KO

Recoome- 40,000 -dead

Guldo- 10,000 -dead

Ginyu- 120,000 -KO

Gohan- 29,000

Piccolo- 5700 x 42.86 (King Kai training) = 244,000

Nail- 43,000

Goku- 10,200 x 12(gravity chamber w/ Raditz) = 122,000  
Kaio-ken x 3- 366,000

Raditz- One armed- 5400 x20(Gravity Chamber w/ Goku) = 108,000

Freeza (first form)- 530,000


	45. Freeza's Ire, stand against the Tyrant

The fury of Freeza was intense, so much he could barely keep his energy from flowing from him. His body took to his transformation, his first form broke out of his armor just from his power. His body sped up more and more as it enlarged, and became its massive tower of power. “What does it take to have some henchmen that can do their job. An emperor should not be required to finish the job of his hired work.” He angerly growled at himself as he flew past a small landmass in the water. The dirt and stone suddenly rend from the purchase as his own power and speed ripped it from the planet itself and crashed it in the massive waves he made as he powered forward.

Goku, Raditz, Piccolo, and Nail could feel the massive power as it approached. Nail the most outclassed and could feel that the other fighters would be nothing compared to him as well. “So, what is the plan?” Nail said as he hoped they had some sort of idea.

“We hold him off here, Once Dende heals Tarble and the others they will come and back us up.” Goku said as his lifted his arms to his sides.

“Don’t worry, Kakarot can keep up and our job will to be to back him up.” Raditz said with a grin, never had he dreamed they would fight Freeza so soon. The original plan was to get Vegeta and Nappa to join them and train on earth for another few years to prepare, but it turned out better for them or Freeza would have been immortal or worse.

Goku soon began to power up, steadily he went up stages of Kaio-ken. He found it was easier to maintain higher levels if he slowly entered them. Times five, times six. Goku’s body had the red aura around his body intense flared around him. Times seven, eight. Sweat lifted from his body and evaporated in the powerful aura. Times nine, ten! Veins bulged out to show his body was stressed out. “Looks like this is the safest I can go… hope this should be enough.”

Nail looked to Piccolo, a fellow warrior clan member. The two of them could combine and increase in power. It was not a definite outcome of them getting a major power boost. Instead he attempted to focus his energy and ready himself to fight. If things got bad, then he would suggest it.

Freeza soon arrived, stopped as he looked at the warriors. “Two Namekians… and it looks like two saiyans. One of you looks familiar.” Freeza said his voice a forced calm, as he wondered if it was them that defeated his men. His own scouter had broken as it sensed his own power and exploded on the way. “Either way… I have many questions… and I feel you won’t answer them easily.” He continued as the warriors took position to fight. “Very well.”

Freeza vanished, but so did Goku. The two met in the middle and the two held tight, Freeza was not prepared for someone to match him. But the surprise did not hold as the two soon showed just how equal they were to each other. Blow for blow they matched, sending each other flying back for a moment before returning to continue the battle. Nail couldn’t keep up, the two were so fast.

-Ship-

“Do you feel that?” Krillin said as Chichi was finished being healed. 

Dende already gone to start helping Tarble. The small Namekian had not had to heal such heavy wounds to so many, and was showing his own exhaustion. Tarble placed his hand to his shoulder. “Rest a little, I can wait. Krillin, Chichi, they may need your help.”

“What? What can we do?” Krillin’s eyes wide as if hearing a death sentence.

“More than we can here. Come on, Krillin.” Chichi did not wait for the fellow human, it was too risky for them to stay there anyway. After being healed, she could feel her ki swell. She figured the near-death experience had awakened her inner strength. She instead burst with power toward the enemy.

“A-Alright.” Krillin hated the idea of flying to his death, but his own inner strength burst forth as he rushed behind her.

“That woman is so much like a saiyan woman that it is scary.” Nappa said laughing as he had enough time to gather some ki to sit up.

“She is more annoying.” Vegeta growled as he looked at Dende. “He should be healing tell he is at deaths door. It is more important to get us back out there.”

“Dende cannot heal everyone so fast. Give him a minute to rest and then you can head out to help them.” Tarble sighed as he could feel every inch of his body ache.

“You would let Vegeta fight him over yourself?” Nappa spoke confused. “If he kills him, then he can hold that over you.”

“Nappa, watch your tongue.” Vegeta snapped.

“It doesn’t matter who kills Freeza, it needs to happen. This isn’t about glory, I want everyone to survive. Vegeta is the most likely to do what is needed to make sure everyone survives.” Tarble looked to the roof, unaware of Vegeta’s glance to his brother. Vegeta unsure how to take his statement.

-Freeza-

Goku huffed as the Kaio-ken had gotten difficult to hold, and lowered his stage. But it was enough to allow Freeza to push back. Goku had a harder time to hold back Freeza and visible damage was shown. Raditz attempted to charge forward, releasing blasts of energy at the same time to arc and hit Freeza while he pulled Goku back.

Freeza instead used the smokescreen the blasts made, to take his third form. The warriors felt the surge of power, one that repelled the smoke and exposed the strange form. Freeza lifted his hand and jabbed it forward, a blast hit Raditz and broke him away from Goku. “Now to return the favor of allowing me to get out my frustration… I will now get to enjoy tormenting you.” He said as he pointed to the two saiyans, fast jabs lead to small blasts of energy only enough to cause the two bodies to stay a float as they were pummeled by the attacks moving too fast for them to react to.

“Leave my dad alone!” Came a young voice that charged forward. Gohan had snuck away, and now watched his dad and uncle being attacked. His body surrounded by power as he fired a massive blast, one that wrapped around Freeza but showed no effect. Gohan’s anger changed to fear suddenly as he thought he would do more. Instead the focus of the Tyrant turned to the child.

Then another blast slammed into Freeza, Piccolo attempted to steal the attention. “Gohan, get out of here.” He called out as he began to charge another blast. Freeza smiled as he appeared before piccolo, his hand stabbed into the Namekian’s shoulder.

“You wish to protect the boy… how about we leave you without limbs while I treat him to a person beating.” Freeza said sadistically, the sound of tearing flesh and yell of pain as he swiped his hand outward and took his shoulder. His other hand swiped up as a beam cut through his other arm.

Nail worried Piccolo would die if he did not hurry, attempted to blast the powerful being. But his power was so low that it was unnoticed. His fear realized, he knew he should have suggested the namekian fusion. His training was lacking and now the only hope they had to out match the villain was being taken from them.

“Move it, Namekian!” Vegeta’s voice called out, the saiyan appeared as he tackled Freeza and forced him to the group. Dende had healed Vegeta, and with the Zenkai boost he was able to rush pasted Krillin and Chichi on their way here. He took back to the sky, and rained down destruction onto Freeza.

Nail took this as a chance, and rushed to Piccolo who was already using his ki to regenerate. “I have an idea… but we don’t have time to wait. I don’t have the strength to help you, but I am full of Vitality. Place your hand to my chest and merge powers with me.”

“What? That sounds like I get lost in being part of you.” Piccolo said with a growl. “And I rather be myself.”

“Don’t worry about that now! We can wish on the dragon balls to separate afterward. Freeza is a bigger threat.” Nail said as Freeza rose to Vegeta’s attack, and the two were locked into battle. “Freeza outmatches the saiyan, we are the only hope to out match him. That is the kind of power the merging can do with two willing warriors.”

Piccolo growled, as he was worried about Gohan after Vegeta was taken out. The boy would not survive and Goku seemed to be down for now. “Fine, but we separate the moment we can.” He agreed, Nail nodded as the two placed their hands to each other’s chest. The two then began to move their ki between each other as they both became energy and merged in the center. A new Namekian body formed between them.

Vegeta felt the sudden power surge from the Namekians, and pulled back while Freeza was unaware. Another blast of energy slammed into him, this one sent him flying away and provided the much-needed break from battle. The new Namekian cracked its knuckles and neck. “Looks like this did provide a needed boost. Looks like Nail and Piccolo’s power was just what was needed.” He spoke as if he was a new person, Vegeta could feel the strange amount of power that came from the Namekian suddenly.

“Piccolo?” Gohan flew next to the Namekian, who just turned and looked at the boy.

“Not completely, but for now that name is acceptable. Nail is more focused on defeating Freeza.” The namekian disappeared to stand between the others, and charged a ball of energy between his hands. “Let’s see you survive this one.” He pushed the energy tight between his hands before he thrust it outward, a small ball flew forward. Toward Freeza and connected, a massive explosion erupted from it and broke the ground below the heroes.

But the eruption was not just the attack, Freeza also took his final form, his true form. “No one has pushed me to this form, congratulations… But it does mean you all die today. Let us play a little while.” He said smiled, somehow refreshed to be in his natural form. Piccolo unprepared to have Freeza appear in front of him. And with a tail whip was sent into Gohan in a hard collision. 

The Tyrant then appeared behind them, a ball of energy wrapped around them as they were frozen in place. “Elevator… going down.” He mocked as he pointed down, and they were crashed into the ground with a deep crater then they thought possible. “Opps, I might have killed them with that one.”

“Kaio-ken… Times twenty! Kamehameha!” Goku’s voice came out, a beam soon took Freeza and pushed the tyrant slightly. The still weakened Goku now stood, the sight of his son in danger force him to stand. Though he saw it meant nothing in the end. “I… won’t let you.” He said as his legs shook. “Kaio-ken… Times…” Goku fell to his knee, unable to keep himself standing.

“Galick Gun Fire!” Two voices called out, Vegeta and Tarble as they stood together. Both with massive purple energy surged around them. The combined energy slammed into Freeza, overwhelming the current amount of power he was using and forced him to the ground. But soon freeza began to push back, energy gathered at his hands and fired back. The two struggled as Freeza slowly put more power behind his attack, the two forced to break and separate.

“Vegeta, who is that?” Freeza asked as he unaware of another saiyan… that meant two he did not know that survived.

“I am Tarble, Son of King Vegeta. Brother to Vegeta. The one that will make you pay for your transgression on our people.” Tarble said to keep his attention from Vegeta, who charged another attack and fired it. Tarble then moved to the other side and fired down as well.

Freeza though had moved before they knew it. Already at their flank, the Tyrant smiled. “You have proven a flaw in my methods.” He said surprising them both, his finger raised. “When exterminating a species… don’t leave a few… they breed and call remnants. You want to remove all traces.” Energy formed at his finger tip, a smile on his face as he fired down toward Tarble.

It moved so fast, but it also felt like slow motion. Tarble was unprepared for what was to come. The beam missed, but not because of bad aim. Vegeta tackled Tarble out of the way, the beam instead pierced through Vegeta’s body. A twitch of Freeza’s finger, and another went through Vegeta again… and again… and again. Tarble watched as his brother saved him.

Freeza then finished, Vegeta hung in the air. Blood dripped from the open holes in his body, dead eyes turned to Tarble. Vegeta’s vision warped already. “Looks… like I had to save you again.” Vegeta laughed lightly. “Try not… to cling… to…” Vegeta’s body fell to the ground, Tarble frozen as his brother died before him.

“VEGETA!” A roar filled the air. Tarble’s focus to the ground where Vegeta fell and was not paying attention. But a power ball erupted above him, the roar turned monsterous as Nappa took to his Oozaru form. A massive blast took Freeza by somewhat surprise as he was prepared on another powerful Saiyan.

Nappa then as a large beast rushed Freeza, his massive hand grabbed the tyrant and threw him to the ground before he slammed his foot down. Roaring out, charged ki in his throat, and fired down into the body of Freeza. The ground broke once more, Krillin and Chichi moved quick to gather their friends and pull them away. It ended up this was the best thing they could so, the team was too badly hurt. Nappa’s raging Oozaru form was their best hope.

At least that is what they thought, before Freeza granted a sight of fifty percent of his power suddenly. A ball of energy hit Nappa in the chest and lifted the beast into the air. The incredible power made the heroes bodies froze. So much power, it seemed impossible. Nappa’s large body then cut from head to toe with a move of Freeza’s hand. Nappa’s eyes wide as his death was so quick even in his greatest form. “This will teach you… no monkey can defeat me.”

Tarble on the ground, Vegeta’s body in his arms. He couldn’t move, but not from Freeza’s power. “V-Vegeta… Brother… No… not my… NOT MY BROTHER!” Tarble screamed out, the lose of his last family member, the death of Nappa, the idea of everyone dying. He was not afraid… he was angry! His hair flashed golden, the land rose as his power level increased. Another flash of golden hair as he looked to the air as he screamed out. His hair burst into a golden color, and his face began to transform… His eyes looked straight to the Power ball that Nappa made.

-inside Tarbles mind-

Tarble was on his knees, screaming out in pain. Behind him the King Tarble part of his mind formed. The being smiled as he squats behind Tarble as he heard the scream of rage overwhelm him. “I told you before.” His hands placed themselves to Tarble’s shoulders. “You would need me… and I will take over. You just rest… now it is my turn.” The white void of Tarble’s inner mind soon turned red as the scream roared out as an Oozaru.

Tarble has obtained Super Saiyan, but with the power ball still active it is forcing Tarble to also transform. Will Tarble be able to control himself with the massive rage he has? Will Freeza be able to handle the changed Tarble? Let’s find out next chapter!

 

PL  
Tarble- 66,000 x33(zenkai and unlock complete) = 2,178,000

Goku- 122,000  
Kaio-ken x 10- 1,220,000  
X20- 2,440,000

Raditz- One armed- 108,000

Nappa- 16,000 x 80(zenkai) = 1,280,000  
Oozaru- 12,800,000

Vegeta- 36,000 x 40(zenkai) = 1,440,000

Gohan- 29,000 x7.55(unlock complete) = 219,000

Krillin- 35,000 x 5.77(unlock complete) = 202,000

Chichi- 36,000 x 5.77(unlock complete) = 208,000

Piccolo- 244,000

Nail- 43,000

Nail+Piccolo Fusion  
(244,000 + 43,000) x 10 = 2,870,000

Freeza-  
First Form- 530,000  
Second Form-1,200,000  
Third Form- 2,400,000  
True Form-   
3% 3,600,000  
50% 60,000,000  
75% 90,000,000  
Full Power 120,000,000


	46. Golden Oozaru, Goodbye Namek

The planet shuddered and cracked, as the golden furred Oozaru stood. No words came from the beast, only feral roars. Roars that were accompanied by a sudden cascade of ripples of energy, like whips the energy burst from its body and cut into the land. Large chunks of land raised by the sudden power, torn from the ground and broke smaller and smaller as a mix of its own terrible power and lashing out energy tore through everything. Maddening roars, beating of its chest, and a beam from his maw. Fired randomly, and in the distance an explosion. Waves of air rushed passed the heroes as he watched in horror the once armored Tarble now an uncontrolled beast. A tidal wave came crashing toward them, Chichi and Krillin used their Ki to create a wall to protect their friends. But the bodies of Vegeta and Nappa were instead caught by the crashing waves and dragged back as the ocean was not sinking into a massive creator made by the simply blast.

Freeza looked at the beast, unaware of the true danger he was in. “So, this is the Super Saiyan power. Just a uncontrolled monster. A simply thing to kill!” Freeza shot into the air to get a higher vantage. His hand raised as he gathered energy for a Death Ball. “Now to kill the last hope of your pathetic race!” But freeza was unaware of Tarble’s ability to sense Ki. Freeza increased his power and was ready to end the fight, and Tarble’s focus turned to him. The sight of Freeza brought out another roar that tore the ground and slowly began to sink Tarble into the ground with uncontrolled energy pushing the ground away from his feet. Freeza tossed down the ball, it rocketed down toward his target as he laughed. Tarble’s mouth opened and a single beam fired outward, The Death Ball absorbed into the massive energy in the simple attack. The beam continued, enveloped Freeza completely. Not a moment was given for him to evade, not a sound was said before he was gone. Freeza no longer stood high above the beast, instead was completely gone as if no trace of him.

-Heroes retreating-

“He did it.” Krillin said in amazement of this strange form. But his amazement did not hold as the ground they were on broke away. He and Chichi had to grab everyone, and pull them back as Tarble’s rage continued. 

Just like his energy, Tarble was out of control. Another blast to a far off section of the planet, another rush of wind. Chunks of the planet blasted do hard that they broke from the planet and were sent into the upper atmosphere. Another roar as the water and ground rose in defiance to gravity under the power of Tarble’s new form.

“Krillin, we need to go. Everyone will die if we don’t leave.” Chichi said, Raditz awake and helping them drag everyone toward Freeza’s Ship. Bulma already had started the ship and ready to take off.

“I-I am going to leave that to you. I am going to try cutting off his tail.”

“No, Krillin. One mistake and he will turn on you.” Goku said as he panted heavily. His head turned to look at his longtime friend. Each roar, Goku could feel the pain in it. “I am going back though.”

“What? Why you?” Krillin said in disbelief.

Goku pulled out the last sensu bean and smiled. “Because I am the only one who can get Vegeta and Nappa’s body. It is the least I can do.” Goku popped the small bean and felt himself revitalized instantly. “Just keep going, tell Bulma I will be back soon.” The saiyan smiled as his energy burst intensely and flew back toward his friend.

-Tarble-

His large ape hands grabbed a mass of earth, the hard rock and soil shattered as he ripped it apart and tossed aside. The fury of the beast was taken out on the planet, more and more blasts ripped through the world. The sky darkening and magma soon flowed to the surface of the world. Loud cracks and thunderous slams as the planet was slowly broke apart. The power of Tarble so great that the world could not withstand it and the damage he caused.

Waves crashed, water pushed away as Vegeta’s body in the bottom of the now waterless ocean. Slowly covered more and more by the muck of the soaked dirt floor. Nappa’s two halves laid mangled against a group of rocks. Goku had nothing to search for, the Ki in both bodies gone. His movement kept low to keep Tarble from noticing, but the ape’s attention was not the only threat. Random bursts of energy first from his body and cut into the ground. Goku forced to dodge these and only barely did so.

~Looks like even my Saiyan Blood couldn’t prepare me for this. Tarble, this new form is pretty scary. I don’t think Oozaru Kaio-ken could even keep up. ~ Goku thought to himself, another blast sundered the ground near him and sent rocks slammed into his body. His eyes shifted as he took to time ten Kaio-ken, and hoped it would enhance his senses to catch sight of the other Saiyans.

-King Kai-

“This is not good. At this rate, Tarble will destroy the planet before Goku is able to get off.” King kai said with worry.

“We can only hope that Kami has the dragon balls collected in time. It is a good thing Bulma left the original dragon Radar on earth. Popo is finding them quickly.” Yurin said as she looked another direction.

“You sure you do not mind staying dead a little longer?” King kai said, appreciating the self-sacrifice she was doing.

“Tarble will be joining us soon anyway, the others are more important.” Yurin replied once more.

~King Kai, Mr. Popo has found the last dragon ball is ready to make his wish. ~

“Okay, wish for all those killed by Freeza and his men to be brought back to life and in one Piece.” King Kai ordered. Kami relayed the wish to Mr. Popo, who made the wish.

-Ship-

“Where is that dumb husband of mine?! We have to get off this planet now.” Bulma yelled out while she sat in the pilot seat. Already taken into the air as the ground beneath them became unstable. Pillars of fire and magma began to be released in view.

Gohan watched as the Namekians who were once dead, stand once more. Guru awakening to see all his children alive once more and a great thrill to his heart to seeing them all okay. The Namekians all confused, and sensed their world was in danger. Murmur of their world being destroyed as they spoke.

~Guru, you and your people are still in danger. If porunga is active, please wish for everyone to be teleported to safety! We do not have time to wait. ~ King kai transmitted his thoughts to the Elder.

Porunga awakened once more, Guru transmitted his thoughts to his creation. ~My creation, my wish to you… is to bring this vessel and everyone on it, to the world of the Earthlings. ~ Guru unaware that not all the people that defended his world were not on the ship. In a flash, the ship and everyone in it, was now placed into space. Placed in an orbit around the earth, the dragon balls of Porunga took to the sky and followed their master toward earth.

-Goku, vegeta, and Nappa-

Goku felt two large pings of energy. “It can’t be… it must though. Vegeta! Nappa!” He called out as he rushed toward them. The sudden bursts of energy turned Tarble’s attention though, roaring out as a mouth blast fired out and screamed over Goku’s head. The hurricane like wind caught Goku and sent him into the wet dirt. An explosion in the distance made a second blast of wind that caught him and sent him into a group of coral covered rocks.

A Large chunk of the planet broke away now, twisters and lightning being the calmest of the elemental forces as eruptions from the core of the world were made, covering the upper crust in super-hot magma. Goku could feel the heat grow with the world slowly losing itself.

Vegeta awakened, buried under the thick wet dirt that piled high on him. With his new strength he was able to push himself free with easy but covered in clinging dirt. Nappa stood not far, but stared in fear the same direction as an insane Ki. Vegeta lifted to the sky, his gaze soon turned to the golden Oozaru. Another roar as it blasted into molten lava and made a wave of the slowly hardening liquid. “Tarble?” Vegeta spoke, the rage filled Ki felt like his brother in a way.

“Vegeta!” Goku’s voice called out, the lower class saiyan rushed beside them. “We have to go, get to the ship.”

“What happened to my brother, Kakarot?!” Vegeta instantly grabbed Goku’s gi in anger.

“He transformed, because of me.” Nappa said shaken. “I made the power ball, and now he has lost himself. He… He has become a true super saiyan. And it will destroy him.”

“Now is not the time to think of that, we can bring him back on earth. We need to go.” Goku yelled, the two saiyans agreed finally, and at full power rushed toward the ship.

When they arrived, they witnessed Freeza’s ship disappear and leaving the three of them behind. At first the felt the sudden realization that they would die again, but Nappa pointed down to the Ginyu pod below. One already dropped two already missing, and three were dangerously close to being destroyed as they almost were fallen into a river of lava. The three rushed as fast as they could to get into the pods.

-Namek-

Tarble’s energy and attacks ripped larger and larger chunks from the planet, the once green lush world a barren red one. Soon the planet could not withstand the sudden change, the atmosphere unable to hold with the mixture of ash flooding it. Soon ruptured and the planet caught fire, any life left on the planet would burn to a crisp as the planet finally exploded. Planetary debris launched into space and leaving nothing alive, Namek was no more.

 

PL  
Tarble- 2,178,000  
Golden Oozaru x500 =1.089 Billion

Freeza:  
75% 90,000,000

Goku- 122,000 x 33.33 = 4,066,000  
Kaio-ken x10- 40,660,000

Vegeta- 1,440,000 x 2 (resurrection Zenkai) = 2,880,000

Nappa- 1,280,000 x2.5 (resurrection Zenkai) = 3,200,000


	47. A chance meeting in death

King Yemma worked endlessly as souls poured forward from all over the universe, deciding the fate of good and evil souls. Many souls recently disappeared, allowed to have the realm to quiet a fraction. The stress of a special visitor to confirm the flow of souls was already rough enough, the small bit of relief to his job was welcome.

“When is that inspector due to arrive?” Yemma called to one of his attendance, drinking some of his coffee as another soul stepped forward to be judged. Opening the same book as the life of this mortal’s life and seeing how average it was once more.

“The inspector was scheduled to arrive thirty minutes ago, but no evidence of a representative of the Grand Kai has shown.” A blue skinned ogre in a white shirt and tie said as he looked over a clip board. “It seems the flight was delayed to our location do to a UCI (Unforeseen Cosmic Interference) from the mortal realms.”

“Great, and they will probably reschedule for a later date and pick one where the death count of the universe is insane.” Yemma spoke with annoyance as he stamped down on the Mortals book, an ogre then lead the soul away. Another took his place and ready to be judged.

Two ogres stood to the side, sighing as they were also happy it was seeming to be a slow day with the sudden resurrection of many life that took place. “Who knows, maybe Yemma will match his quota. Which means we might be allowed a break.” One yellow Ogre said. “Not with the backlog we had.” Said a red one.

The afterlife, though was relatively peaceful. It was rare to not have a soul argue or try to explain the bad that was in their life. In a way, the little orderly line was heaven to some as some souls spoke to each other about their life. But that all ended in a moment.

The yellow clouds of the afterlife were pushed and exposed the hell scape below for those unlucky enough be sent to Hell. A roar as a golden furred beast appeared, even if it was for a moment. The body began to shift and shrink slowly, wildly its own hands beat into its own head. A mixture of roaring fury and cries of pain as the transformation was slow, an unknown power fluxed rapidly intensely that even some ogres at Yemma’s palace passed out.

High above the palace though floated a lavender skinned being, a Mohawk of white hair crowned his short body. Beside him a much taller being with pink skin and long white hair down to the center of his back. The two watched in curiosity as the being entered the afterlife in a body, but seemed so chaotic in nature. The mortal Ki that flowed to them increased in multiples, uncontrolled.

“He won’t survive even in the afterlife in this manner.” The pink skinned being spoke.

“Your right Kabito, and he may destroy the gateway to heaven. Let us contain this problem.” The lavender skinned being spoke calmly as he lowered himself. A watchful eye on the beast as it thrashed about. He could hear the attempt to control itself as it clung to itself. He rose his hand, the beast suddenly clenched as it could not move. The frenzy of its voice grew as it attempted to resist, but the Kai’s hold was to strong.

Yurin, using her magic to instantly move from the tail to the head of Snake Way, appeared and ran as fast as she could. The power she felt come from the enterance, dwarfed all other Ki she ever sensed. “Tarble!” She called out as she rushed passed Yemma, who was mortified by the sudden shift of calm. 

The young dead human arrived to see two Kai beings over Tarble’s strange body. Tarble was a mix of man and ape, fur along his arms and most of his body that she could see. His chest bare as the fur seemed to shine a mixture of Gold and red, His hair on his head seemed to grow to resemble a wildman and turned a tarnished golden color. But his yells were painful as bursts of energy poured from him made it realize he could not contain this form. The intense ki seemed to be contained by the combined effort of the Kais, but Tarble’s body tenses as skin ruptured and allowed blood to flow. Yurin had only a little bit of time to help him.

She took position next to the Lavender skinned being, unaware of who he was. “Kiki ko, Koko Ki, Kiko kiko. Kai!” Yurin’s spoke as she moved her hands in strange positions, her Ki lifted from her own body and went to Tarbles. His wounds were not healing, nor was he calming down. Instead a green energy waved off his body, and slowly the fur retreated back into his body. His hair less wild and stood straight as normal super saiyan.

“What are you doing?” The lavender skinned kai said quizzically. More interested in the added effort of another dead mortal that kept her body.

“I am pulling out impure energy, outside influencing energy. His body is reacting to his naturally absorbed artificial moon light, in combination to this form.” Yurin said as she kept focus on Tarble, and made sure every bit of the Blutz Wave from the power ball was removed from his body.

His body bloody from the forced transformation, huffing as the pain finally stopped. The kai turned his head as he sensed that Tarble was still angry, but in control. He let up his hold and motioned his fellow Kai to do the same. “Well it seems you know this person, well enough to know his affliction.” The kai spoke softly as he turned to the Kai known as Kabito. “Please, heal his wounds. I cannot imagine it is easy to calm yourself in pain.”

Kabito nodded at the order, his hand placed to Tarble. The super saiyan’s hand grabbed Kabito’s wrist in a moment. Tarble’s eyes still wild in anger, unsure who these people were. But his hold was broken, the Kai proved his strength as his arm twisted and his body forced to the ground. “I have been told to heal you. Calm your mind, Mortal.” He said as he held him down while a light poured from his hand to heal Tarble’s heavily injured body.

Tarble did not stop resisting though, blood pushed from his body as he looked around. A frenzy as he looked for his enemy. His last memory was Vegeta’s death and then nothing. Yurin placed her hand to his cheek and made him look at her, Tarble’s eyes softened as he looked at his friend. “Tarble, calm down. They are trying to help. You’re safe now.” She said gently, her hands lightly going through his golden hair. “Not a huge fan of your monkey look, but this is kind of nice.” She smiled as she tried her best to keep calm to the overwhelming power he was giving off still.

Do to her gentle words, he did slowly reclaim the more logical side of his mind. That and the healing he received help him clear his mind. “Am I dead?” He asked, Yurin nodded as the Kai pointed up, Tarble looked upward and saw the halo over his head. “What happened? Did everyone else make it out okay? Is Vegeta here?” The young man’s eyes began to scan around, small balls of cloud forced to line back up.

“Kabito, let us go ask Yemma. I have grown interested in this development.” The lavender skinned Kai said with a smile, Kabito nodded as he simply lifted off of Tarble and allowed the mortal to take to his feet. The two walked away allowing the two apparent friends.

“Supreme Kai, this is strange. The power that came from him was so much greater than it is now. The form he took was… savage though. Like a beast in human form.” Kabito said as he looked back. “If that mortal was to gain more strength, he could be a risk to the universe.”

“You are correct, the power was wild and untamed. That is why I am so interested. If it could be collected and maintained, he may be a force that we can use in the future. I do not think a mortal granted his body in the afterlife is one of evil, it is against the rules set by the Kais. If he is a good soul, then the monster he harbors is something that needs to be taught. To tame it, and make it the master’s.” The Supreme Kai smiled as he wondered what that form was. “Kabito, do you know what kind of mortal he is?”

“He is a Saiyan, from the tail and wild look. That and the super saiyan state that was once done by another Saiyan. A warrior race that seek out battle endlessly, recently employed by Freeza before he killed a majority of their race.” Kabito’s face was sour as he talked about such foul creatures with a great annoyance.

“Hmm… maybe it would be a bad idea then.” Supreme Kai said as he placed his hand to his chin and continued to walk. The two soon arrived to Yemma’s desk, and demanded Tarble’s life to be read to them.

Yemma recounted the poor upbringing, the sturdy moral compass that he held, the restrained feelings he had in combat. His work to better the lives of his planet by protecting it and even selfless sacrifice that nearly brought him to the afterlife before. Recounting his attempt to ready against Freeza, and his moment of transformation. The burning anger in him, which was brought by the loss of his long lost brother. The accidental change, that caused a loss of control and the destruction of planet Namek.

“How many deaths of the inhabitants happened on Namek due to its destruction?” Supreme Kai was curious if the lives would hang heavy on the boy.

“No deaths caused by his transformation or destruction of Namek. All life was removed from the planet before it was destroyed. It was a close call for some, but Tarble was not responsible for any deaths other than Flora and Fuana.” Yemma said as he looked over the list. Scared that such an important figure had come to his little palace “In fact, he has only been responsible for one death himself. Once, when he began an Oozaru to save the planet earth, he had been the reason a rogue Namekian named Piccolo was killed. This Piccolo made a child before his death and has joined in guarding the planet with him.”

“So he is rather pure as well… Maybe it would be a good idea.” Supreme kai smiled as he nodded. “I have decided.” He pat his fist into hand, and headed back toward Tarble and Yurin. The two took this moment to simply hold each other close, Tarble calmed enough to leave the super saiyan state. Kabito followed confused, not sure what was to be expected by his master.

“Hello, I don’t think I introduced myself before.” Supreme Kai bowed slightly. “I am Supreme Kai, the highest ranking Kai of the Universe. This is Kabito, my assistant.” His hand motioned to a bewildered Kabito, who bowed to the two as well.

Tarble and Yurin stood, Tarble not sure what the Kai was talking about. Yurin showing deep respect as this was the man King Kai recommended her for training. “I am Yurin, This knuckle head is Tarble.”

“It is good to meet you.” Tarble blushed with the impolite way of introducing him.

“Good, now we all know each other. How would you two like to come with me?” Supreme Kai had a wide smiled, almost sensing the wide eyes of his assistant.

“Go with you where?” Tarble asked as he stood, confused by the invitation.

“To the sacred world of the Kais, for training.” Supreme Kai finished, Tarble still confused and Yurin joined with the wide eyed stare. Kabito was too surprised that Supreme Kai would invite the mortals so easily.

With Tarble’s death comes a new adventure, it will take time for both Namekian and Earth Dragon Balls to reactivate. But with a chance meeting with the Supreme Kai, will Tarble be able to master Super Saiyan, and what other form was he taking when he arrived. Hope you had fun with this chapter, it felt a little rushed to me. But I am enjoying it! Hope you all are too and continue to in the next chapter!


	48. Welcome to Anahata, admission of love?

The vision of earth from space was magical, a halo of cosmic rays bent around the blue orb. A simply marble in the vast open void known as space. The weightlessness of space, the feeling of nothing holding you to the floor. It was nauseating at first, and no time to adjust. Vision slowly returned as an odd sense of light headedness took over. A hand placed to the gravity generator on the ships control, a whir of power. The feeling of being pulled to the ground returned, and the feeling of being firmly planted into a seat returned.

“Is everyone alright?” Bulma called out once she had a sense of where they were. Her blue eyes reflecting the planet before she turned to her attention to the others. “Are… Are we at earth? What happened? Did goku make it?” She questioned as she did not hear that he made it back.

Turning the others appeared to be getting over the sudden space sickness as well, shaking their heads as they found their feet and tried to stand. A good portion of them still beat up and attempting to keep conscious with the sudden shifts of gravity. Chichi and Krillin the only two unharmed, Raditz attempted to stand but lose of blood was getting to him.

“I didn’t see Kakarot enter the ship.” Raditz finally said as he simply stopped trying to get to his feet. “I need to get to a healing pod, so does the Namekian and Gohan. The two of them were hurt badly in the fight.”

“Gohan’s hurt!” Bulma was surprised as she was so focused on readying their escape, that she was not aware her own son was unconscious. The child’s mother rushed to her lavender hair’s son, thankful that he was still breathing. Carefully she picked up her son into her arms. “Krillin, could you check on the others, Chichi bring any others hurt to me at the med bay.” Bulma ordered, before she moved quickly and wanted to get her son healthy once more.

“Right.” Krillin got to his legs, shook the dizziness from his head, and went to confirm who made it. Realizing the horror that they left Goku on Namek, and Guru confirmed he wished that those on the vessel would be made safe. Apologizing that he was unaware of missing allies. Krillin, while saddened that his best friend was dead once more, understood.

Guru then called for his people to speak with him, passing the essence of the Dragon Balls to elder Moori before allowing himself to head to a peaceful rest. Chichi at this time moved Piccolo, and helped Raditz move toward the healing pods. Due to Vegeta not captured and damaging the ship like the original story, they had enough healing pods and newer models that would make sure the fighters would heal much faster. Bulma, once she knew her son was safe, realized the benefit of having a method of quickly healing that was not reliant on the slow growing Sensu Beans. That and the ship had many more advancements that could fuel a massive technological growth for Capsule Corp.

Krillin could tell that Bulma was busy keeping herself occupied, but felt it would be poor to wait and let her know Goku was not with them. The idea her husband was dead again, and this time to save Vegeta and Nappa. Two people that had been the reason for their going to Namek. She could not hold back her tears, but Dende said that the Namekian Dragon Balls can bring him back. Informing them that they have no limitation on the amount of times to bring someone back, just cannot be after a natural death. This does bring hope, but then the idea that the dragon balls were not with them. Dende calmed this thought as well, as the Dragon Ball returns to their creator and most likely headed to earth or currently floating in orbit with the ship. Bulma rushed to use the ship sensors, and detected small rocks that were outside the ship. The Freeza ship had a few armors made to allow fighters to go into space to fight if needed, and Krillin gladly put one on to gather the dragon balls from the void of space. The heroes then headed to land, placed to a wasteland location as landing the large ship at Capsule Corp itself would be to suspicious at the moment. Bulma offering to house the Namekian people tell they can figure out what they will be doing, Namekians planning to wish for a new namek but are going to allow the human’s their wishes first for saving their people.

-Tarble and Yurin-

It was so sudden; Supreme Kai had placed his hand to both Tarble and Yurin’s arm. Kabito seemed disgruntled but placed his hand to his superior’s shoulder, and the roadway to Yemma was gone. Instead they stood on a world of green flora, and clean air filled their lungs as the sense of huge amount of ki flow into the two dead warriors. Supreme Kai just smiles as Kabito’s sour face seemed to relax.

“When you said you would take them to the world the sacred world, I thought you meant to the main one. I am sorry to have doubted you.” Kabito said with a low bow in apology.

“Do not worry yourself Kabito. I did not think they were ready for such a thing.” He said with a smile.

“This… Isn’t the sacred world?” Yurin asked, her eyes washed over the beautiful world that surrounded her. She noticed it was mainly grass fields it seemed, hardly a tree or mountain in sight. “Where are we then?”

“Good question. Welcome to on of the moons of the sacred world, Anahata.” Supreme Kai smiled as he motioned his hand toward the open and empty expanse. “It may not look like it, but this world is full of life. But I brought you here, as a start of your training. Do either of you know what the Anahata is?”

“It’s a moon… you just said it was.” Tarble said with a feeling of strangeness to the question. 

This made the Supreme Kai chuckled though and nodded. “That I did, but the Anahata has a universal meaning in spirituality. I believe that many mortals refer to is as a Chakra, an alignment of focus.” He spoke as he began his lesson. “I brought you here as I felt you were out of focus. Anahata, is a chakra of balance. This moon works to enhance the power of the Inner Anahata of any that are placed one it, which is why it was named after it. Six more moons reside to enhance connection to the other Charkas, which will be the continuing of your training once you have obtained a strong affiliation with this one.”

“Do the others focus on something specific? Is that why you with to balance us, and then specialize?” Yurin curious to how this training could assist them.

“No, there is no specialization. These Chakras already reside in you, and are a state of mind. The reason I bring you to Anahata as well, is because it resides in the center of higher and lower thinking, a bridge between you own mind, body, and soul. Strengthening your own Anahata, can lead to a complete efficient use of all your being. Possibly learning to master the form of rage, that made you so uncontrolled before.” Supreme kai turned to Tarble, who looked away in slight shame. “Do not ignore it, accept it. To ignore it would be to allowing a blockage of your Chakra. I will leave you both here, to train and work on your Chakra. Meditate, spar, rest, do anything you feel helps you obtain balance. Seek to understand the world you are on, and seek each other to find answers you did not know you questioned.” 

The Lavender Kai smiled as he and Kabito disappeared, leaving to two of them alone suddenly. They were both quiet at first. This was the first time in sometime, that they were alone together. Tarble was not sure what to do, what to say. He wasn’t successful in bringing her back, and it was possible that they would never get back to life.

“Happy Birthday, by the way.” Yurin voice almost startled Tarble, the saiyan left blinking for a moment.

“What do you mean?” Tarble asked shaking his head to try to clear it up.

“It was your birthday a week ago, but with you already going out and trying to solve everything by yourself… you forgot to celebrate it. I had planned on getting you a gift, but you know… things happen.”

“Sorry.” Tarble said as he looked down, Yurin was making light of her own death to try and make him feel better but it was not working.

Yurin simply punched his shoulder, Tarble’s eyes forced to meet her own as she pointed at him. Her eyes narrowed as if to warn him. “Did I say it was your fault idiot? I don’t remember asking your permission to help out. So, you don’t get to feel like you did something wrong.” She placed her hands to her hips, a slight pivot to her stance. “And you never did find my earring you lost with Raditz, how are we ever going to train with you so massively more powerful then me now. So inconsiderate.”

“W-What do you mean?” Tarble was taken aback by her response. “I went to another planet to try and bring you back, how am I inconsiderate?”

“Because I said you were. I mean you show up and look like a whole new person, don’t ask me how I have been in heaven, and not once have you stated how impressively strong I have become. It is like you lost all interest in me.” Yurin said turning in a huff.

Tarble was flustered, he did not expect their first conversation to be an argument. “I have not!” Tarble blurted out, only to see Yurin turn with a coy smile.

“Oh, so you are interested in me?” She said with a tease, stepped close to him. 

Tarble’s first instinct to move his head back as she leaned into him, but this time would be different. As she placed her hand to the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss finally. Held for what seemed to be eternity of bliss, Tarble leaned into the kiss more. He could feel her at first strong grasp loosen as her hand fell to his shoulder, his own arms wrapped around her waist. His lips begged for more attention as she backed away with a smile.

“Such a silly idiot, but you’re my idiot at least.” She giggled and booped his nose with her finger. Her eyes widened as Tarble move in for another kiss, a blush as the two embraced. 

The two soon felt their need for each other grow more and more. Soon pulling the cloths from one another, something neither had done before. The first time they expressed such feelings of longing for each other, the two soon laid naked in the open fields of Anahata. Their eyes looked deep into each other.

“I love you.” Tarble said quietly.

“Louder, idiot.” Yurin responded giggling.

“I love you, Yurin.” He said once more.

“I love you too, Tarble.” She said before letting out a gasp as the two laid with each other, embraced and granted each other fulfillment in need and expression of love.

And with that, the two spend the first night together alone, enjoying the first time of admitting love. How will things change in the future because of this? Will this moon known as Anahata truly help the two gain strength or will it be a method not meant for mortals? And what will happen with our heroes on earth? Let us see what happens in the next chapter!


	49. Freeza Saga Aftermath

Two months have passed since Tarble and Yurin were taken to Anahata, there was literally nothing of civilization. It was an open world of just emerald green grass, spots of small lakes and rivers flowed around the planet but nothing that could be thought as an ocean. Small shifts of higher and lower hill ranges, but never a mountain or extreme cavern. The life was peaceful, beasts of the world seemed to leave them alone mainly. But at night the world came to life much more intensely, hidden creatures began to move. One hill they had taken for the night, the found was a large tortoise like creature that had gone to find a new place to rest when day came again.

For this time, the two occupied their time with each other. It was found that Tarble had increased his power so much so that Yurin was unable to keep up. Yurin though had a plan, and began to use her magic to form a ‘battle zone’ for them to train in. It took the better part of a week to create one strong enough to do what she wished. But with it, she could control the amount of strength Tarble was able to use. The saiyan astounded that he could only bring out about a tenth of his strength. This made their training sessions more even, so much in fact that it came down to who was more driven to win that day’s challenge. The two of them making small handicaps for the other on losing, and making the next fight more difficult. 

When the two were not training, they meditated and tried to figure out this Anahata chakra that was supposed to be swelling inside of them during their stay on the moon. Not once did the Supreme Kai return to check on them, leading them to think that he either lost interest or that the training takes an extremely long time and he was a very unattentive master. Even so, the world itself was peaceful and allowed for their meditation to go uninterrupted. The two believed they had all the time in the universe now, and slowing down and enjoying it seemed to be the right move.

-Earth-

Vegeta and Nappa’s Ginyu Pods had landed back on earth about 10 days after Namek had been destroyed. At first surprised that Kakarot did not join them, before Nappa realized that the earth raised saiyan most likely did not know how to change coordinates to Earth and was sent to the last location put in before Namek. Vegeta instead decides to ignore this. With Goku not the one who turned Super Saiyan, and their battle before more of an interruption then a full on combat when he first arrived, less of a rivalry had developed between the two Saiyans. Instead the two used their ability to sense energy, now refined from their time on Namek, and located the greatest source of power.

This brought them to instead to Piccolo, who was not to kind to them showing up and interrupting his training. Vegeta uninterested in the lone Namekian though, and instead they search for the largest mass of Ki. This brings them instead to Capsule Corp, where Tien, Yamcha, Chichi, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Gohan, and Raditz had been training together in fifty times earths gravity. The group slowly increased the gravity over time, but for now they could not match Raditz and Goku’s growth. Vegeta went to Bulma and her father as they worked on a new project.

“Kakarot’s woman, I demand you make me one of these chambers as well. I will not allow Kakarot to exceed me.” Vegeta commanded as he felt no fear of any of the earth fighters. Nappa had not followed to this area, instead seeming to have become interested in the inner garden of the Capsule Corp building.

“Excuse me?” Bulma said as she turned in her chair. “You demand one, one all on your own. And why pray tell should I just give you a machine that you most likely will just use to kill us later.”

“I could do it now instead.” Vegeta threatened.

“Then you still don’t get what you want. And I am sure Tarble would not like the fact you killed his best friend’s wife.” Bulma snapped back.

~What is with the earth women, they all don’t take threats the way they should. ~ Vegeta thought to himself, as Chichi’s ki was felt and entered the room. “You make it sound like Tarble is coming back.”

“That is because he is, the Namekian dragon balls and the earth dragon balls are here on earth. We will be able to bring back your brother, so I recommend just waiting for him.” Bulma wiggled a pencil between her fingers. “My father and I are still taking apart Freeza’s ship, it has some amazing advancements that the Pods you guys had looks like toys. The healing tanks are a great find for one… and that takes precedence to your unwarranted demands.”

“You can study that later, I-” Vegeta began when Chichi stepped up and placed her hand to his shoulder, not kindly. The grip she had was hard as if a warning to stop talking, though her face was calm with a small smile.

“I think she has given you enough reason to stop.” Chichi said, Vegeta not afraid of her in the bit. He only growled in response. “Say Bulma, you have my chamber almost finished correct?” Chichi continued without much worry in Vegeta’s attempt of intimidation.

“Yeah, it should be finished in the next couple of days.” Bulma’s attention went to her friend. “I am still surprised you ask such a high setting. You best be careful.”

“Don’t worry, I will be safe. As for you, you just get back and make demands. And I am sure a prince like you already has a place to stay, otherwise coming here you expected to just be taken care of.” Chichi’s hand pointed to Vegeta as she stepped in front of him, Vegeta on a back foot as he did not have a place to stay… and was planned to stay in the chamber if needed. His face showed she caught him though. “Good, you will be joining me at my place.”

Vegeta and Bulma both took a surprised face. Vegeta then took a stance to argue against her. “And why should I join you?”

“Because otherwise you have to wait tell Bulma is done. You want to get in a gravity Chamber right away, you come with me. And don’t think this is out of the kindness of my heart. Freeza was insanely powerful, I am not going to allow someone to have existed that out classes me. You didn’t have to power to beat him either, but you will work as a good measuring stick for my advancement.” Chichi said, Vegeta surprised by the woman’s direct claim that she would be using him to get stronger. 

Her strong personality and unwilling to back down, made her more attractive to him. The saiyan did not want to admit it though. Chichi did not give him time to argue though, instead she walked away after her claim. This only made Vegeta more frustrated with the earth woman, forgetting about Bulma and followed Chichi out the door. This allowed Bulma to get back to work, wondering who will kill the other first.

-Namekian Dragon balls awaken (130 days after used on namek)-

Porunga is awakened once more, the Namekians allowing for the earthlings to have their first wish. Because of Vegeta and Nappa stating they do not know if Goku lived after the explosion, but there was a good chance he did. The first wish to bring Goku to their location. Porunga instead replies that Goku is finishing training, and will return on his own very soon. Bulma sighed at this but knew that her husband would hate losing his chance to train and get stronger.

They then change their wish to bring Tarble’s soul to earth, which Porunga states that Tarble wishes not to be taken from his location, as he is with Yurin in training. They instead use the first two wishes to bring Yurin and Tarble alive. 

Piccolo then interrupts the third wish, and askes Porunga if he can speak to Tarble and Yurin without the cost of a wish. Porunga grants this request, and Piccolo requests the two wait for the next time the Namekian Dragon Balls to awaken so he may have his wish. Tarble and Yurin agree, as they have to explain a few things now anyway. Piccolo did not understand what they were talking about, but makes his own wish. He wishes is to have the entities of Piccolo and Nail to separate, as Piccolo does not wish to be sharing a body that could lead to his own individuality being taken. Porunga grants this request and the powerful Namekian fusion to split into its two base parts.

With the last wish used, the dragon balls fell to the ground. Piccolo and Nail looked to each other, the two warriors could feel that they that weakened to their normal state. But their small time together opened up new training for both of them to grow stronger. The groups separating back to their homes.

-Anahata-

The Halos now vanished over bother Tarble and Yurin’s head. The two of them now alive again, they could still feel the overworld’s Ki flow into them but at a much lesser rate. Yurin giggled a bit at this. “Looks like I might have to make something that allows us to keep the Overworld flow of Ki coming to us.” Yurin, only to be surprised by the sudden visit of Supreme Kai and Kabito.

The two Kai’s had widened eyes, as they saw the two students were alive now. “How can this be?” Kabito asked with concern.

“We were brought back to life by the Namekian Dragon Balls, the others must have survived somehow.” Tarble could feel his heart swell with joy, glad that his friends had survived. He was worried that the mass of clouds could have been them and he would not have known, or worse that he knocked them off to hell. A small fear that was now quelled. “We are staying for a little while longer, tell the next time they are active.”

“How long will that be?” Supreme Kai asked.

“I am not sure, normally it takes a year for Earths. And I lost track of time.” Tarble responded but knew it was unhelpful.

“We have only been here for a few months I think.” Yurin said as she tried to think of how long they have been enjoying living on a world all their own.

“You have been dead for only one hundred and thirty days.” Kabito stated, surprising the other two that he could recall the information so quickly. “So that would mean, if that is the timeframe, you will be here another few months of your earth time.”

“Oh, well that means we will have to speed up the training a bit. I thought of coming back after ten years original, to see if you got a hint of progression.” Supreme Kai said as he placed his hand to his chin. “When I sensed new life on one of the moons, I had to check it out. I am glad it is you but also saddened we don’t have more time.”

“Honestly, I thought you forgot about us.” Yurin said with a laugh. “After all, you left us with pretty vague methods of training. Just live was basically the method you gave.”

“Because that is the training, All the Chakras being opened and flowing is simply living. You just have to attain a level of acceptance in yourself and help remove negativity that causes blockage.” Kabito explained.

“Can you enter that form you were in when we first spoke? That Super Saiyan form?” Supreme Kai asked. 

Tarble blinked slightly as he had not attempted since he dropped the form. “I… don’t know.”

“Try please.” Supreme Kai stated directly.

Tarble nodded, as he took a few steps from everyone. He attempted power up, summoned up his Ki. But the more and more he pushed for it, the more it felt like it was just out of reach. He yelled out as he attempted to force himself to change, but only left on his knees and breathing heavy.

“Hmm… It seems we are missing something.” Supreme Kai said, holding his chin in his hand once more as he thought. “Explain what happened the moments before you turned.”

Tarble looked to the ground. “I witness my brother get killed by Freeza, I watched him fall to the ground. And then in my grief I felt another get killed, and the threat of the other about to be hurt more. I felt anger, then power, then nothing.” Tarble explained, the kai looked to him and nodded.

“It looks like you need emotionally charge energy. At least for now. I want you to try and remember that feeling and use it to transform.” Supreme Kai said as if it was that easy. “The more times you transform on command, the easier it will be able to do so without the emotion.”

“I… I don’t have a reason to be angry though. I don’t think I should just get angry to transform, if that is the only way to make it… then I rather leave the power behind and find something new.” Tarble said, worried he would lose control as he had before.

“But this power is part of you, and if you don’t learn to control it… you could hurt someone the next time it happens outside of your control. Kabito, please go to Yemma and check his files for Freeza. You said you felt nothing at the end, but you destroyed a planet.” Supreme Kai said, Kabito nodded as he left.

“Are you saying that Freeza could still be alive?” Tarble said, his eyes widened.

“Exactly, and you don’t have the strength to fight him without this Super Saiyan power.” Supreme Kai said calmly.

Tarble could feel worry fill his chest, a heavy weight that felt like he was dragged to the center of the moon. He tried to remember what happened, he was so sure that Freeza could not survive… but the others survived. It was possible he was still there.

Kabito returned soon after, his hands empty of anything. “It appears no entity known as Freeza, had arrived in Hell or Heaven. The mortal known as the Galactic emperor is still alive, and currently being healed by his father, King Cold.” Kabito spoke coldly as he looked to Tarble.

“There you have it… and I am sure he will seek your home planet; your friends only lived a little longer. And it is because you refuse to awake your power.” Supreme Kai stated, Yurin placed herself between the kais and Tarble.

“Are you both crazy? Are you trying to drive him mad?” Yurin yelled at the two of them. Tarble’s mind raced, he tried to think how much stronger he felt and realize it still felt like nothing to Freeza when they fought him. “He already puts so much pressure on himself and you two want him to feel responsible for something that hasn’t happened yet.” Yurin continued to argue. 

Tarble remembered the feeling of Vegeta’s body grow cold and the feeling of blood on his hands, he remembered the feeling of his Ki slipping away as another was killed. He imagined the faces of Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and the others in his hands the same way, the laugh of Freeza as Tarble failed to return to his stronger form.

Yurin could feel the intense power behind her rush past her, Tarble roared out as his power surged. “I will not allow that to happen. Even if I must be a monster to do it, I will not allow those I care for be killed.” Tarble spoke, his voice gravely with fury as he became a super saiyan with ease suddenly.

“Good, now for the next 130 days… you will be trying to enter into this form at will. As well as how to keep the form going. Kabito, ascertain enough food for their stay. Tarble come at me.” Supreme Kai said, standing straight and out of a battle stance.

Tarble looked at him confused. “I could hurt you.” Tarble said as he still did not feel any power form the smaller kai.

“You won’t.” Supreme Kai said simply, and with a raised hand motioned him to come. “Not even with me using a tenth of my power.” The kai sounded cocky, but his cool deminer suggested that he was confident in the statement being true.

Tarble vanished from Yurin’s sight, and loud thunderous clap heard as he thrust fist toward the Supreme Kai’s stomach. Instead it was blocked by a finger, and held about a foot away. Supreme kai just smiled, Tarble attempted again and again. Each time he struck, the Kai simply blocked with the one finger. His feet did not move, his stance did not change, he simply overwhelmed Tarble through one finger. After about five minutes or so, Tarble was to tired to keep the form going. He had attempted to over power, out speed, and distract the Kai who made him look like nothing.

“Very good, once you have rested, we will go again. Yurin, your turn.” Supreme kai said with a smile.

“Can I use any ability I can do?” Yurin asked, slightly interest in this idea of training with Supreme Kai directly now that he overwhelmed Tarble so easily.

“Treat me as an enemy, do anything you can to fight at full strength.” The lavender Kai spoke as he motioned for her to come.

For the next three months, the two of them trained tell their bodies gave out with the supreme Kai. Given small points of time to meditate and continue their Chakra training as well, and having it explained they can continue on earth. They are just warned it will take longer for them to truly master it.

-Earth-

In the 130 days the earth waited for the Namekian Dragon Balls to awaken once more, Goku arrived back home. A sudden appearance that spooked Bulma, but Goku remarked that it was his new technique that he learned on Yardrat. Bulma remarks that he probably wanted to get back to training with everyone. Goku instead wrapped his arms around her waist. “That can wait… I have neglected a different part of my life to long… one I thought was gone tell you tried to bring me back.” Goku then planted a kiss to Bulma’s lips, at first gentle and slowly grew more intense. The nearby desk had its papers thrown off as they two spent some time together that was greatly missed.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Chichi had spent their own time training at Pleasant Valley. Vegeta amazed that Chichi was able to keep up while being an earth woman. Nappa even more amazed himself, but did not join in the training as much. Instead he picked up a hobby of gardening. Capsule Corp’s garden had sparked a more sensitive side in the huge man. This led to Chichi ordering a few things to start his own garden, and Nappa becoming introduced to Launch. A longtime friend of Goku, while Nappa was not a fan of the blue haired version, the Blonde version interested him greatly. The two had gone out for drinks a few times, and with Nappa’s aggressive way of handling things excited Launch. Of course, Launch’s job did not allow her to stay long, but she would visit anytime her route took her nearby.

Vegeta and Chichi though, continued to push each other more and more. Their skills both increasing, though Chichi’s was raising higher faster. The two of them now at two hundred times earth’s gravity, and drenched in sweat. Blow for blow struck, the two huffed as Vegeta stood with a smile as he could feel he still had more stamina.

“So much for a measuring stick, you still have not gotten close enough to my level.” Vegeta said with a laugh.

“I don’t know, your breathing pretty hard. I figured a prince would be able to take on more then one little woman.” Chichi mocked back. Vegeta growled lightly, as he took stance.

The two rushed together once more, arms connected and a flurry of blows made contact. One blow from chichi went passed Vegeta when he side-stepped. The prince grabbed her wrist and almost in an instant it was wrenched behind her, his other arm around her neck as their two hot bodies pressed together. Both breathing hard, Vegeta grinned but so did Chichi.

“You going to make a move… or will I have to.’ Chichi said, pressed into him more. Vegeta could feel her well-toned body through their cloths. His own body grew excited, his growl was not one of aggravation this time. This time if was primal, his hand let go of her wrist and moved to her battle dress and lifted it. The two shared a moment of primal passion, one that would be repeated several times as they lived together.

Raditz and the other fighter kept training with Gohan. With his young age and well learned from studying with Capsule Corp funds helping him get tutors that could properly help him. Because of this he begins to develop a well-rounded style that mixes with Saiyan, Namekian, Crane, Turtle, and Yamcha’s Wolf style.

-Namekian Dragon Balls awaken again-

On gathering all the Dragon balls again, they make a wish for Tarble and Yurin to be brought back to Earth. Porunga stating it would be two wishes to bring them both back in such a way. Yurin then interrupts and instead changes the wish to have all Mortal beings on the Moon Anahata be brought to earth. Because the wording did not have specific names, just a category of people, Porunga was able to grant this wish. Tarble and Yurin appeared on earth, though not at the location of the others. Goku laughed as he sensed for their energy, and with Instant Transmission he gathered the missing two. 

The next two wishes were for the Namekians, one was to create a planet for the Namekians to live on. And the Second was to bring all the Namekians to the new planet. Piccolo stayed as per the original story, but now Nail is with the namekians. Dende, realizing that they could be threatened once more, asks Nail to train him in the warrior arts while he also learned his Dragon Clan path… as he wished to make sure he could help in more than just healing.

With this shift in time, it became apparent of some new children on their way. Chichi and Bulma showing that they were expecting though just the start. But the two women were surprised to see that Yurin also was expecting and was a little further along then them. It gave the three women something to bond over, Bulma and Chichi remarking that they will make play dates. Yurin being the younger of the women was a bit more nervous, but this was also because she still planned on living on the lookout to finish her training to take over as god for Kami.

And with that, everyone is back on earth and is expecting a few new additions. Tarble is also aware of Freeza surviving, and does not know when or how he will attack. How will the others prepare for this? Will their current training be enough!? Next Chapter may hold the answers.


	50. Return of Freeza!

“I just have one question… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON!?” A voice echoed through a multi-pillared room, hanging flags waved just by the power of the central figure. The gray stone cracked, as the tall figure stood from a huge throne. Each step downward was followed by another crack that stretched over the others. The violet face a furious King Cold stood over the two remaining members of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Both bowed their head low, as they could feel the pressure of his power as he got closer.

“My King, I apologize. We were unprepared for how strong the enemy was.” Ginyu spoke up, but a surge of pressure went down on him in an instant.

“I don’t want excuses, I want what happened!” King Cold’s voice was quieter but more intense with anger. “You found him almost dead, floating in nowhere space. You only found him because of the ship’s battle power reader. But I want to know that who, what, when, and why? We only know the where being Namek. I did not expect my favored force to fail so terribly, but to have no information on who caused.”

“I-it could have been prince Vegeta.” Jeice spoke suddenly. “Or rather, someone he was working with.”

King Cold’s eyes shifted to the orange skinned alien, a glare that even with a head lowered and facing the floor he could feel. “Continue.” King Cold’s voice sharp like a knife, a warning to Jeice.

“My king, Vegeta had increased in power. He was roughly twice as strong as he should have been, Nappa was about four times his last register strength. But not only that, there was other aliens with him. One I think was another saiyan not registered with our army, and the other two looked human but had no tail. They all had comparable to the Ginyu Force’s power.” Jeice said, and then turned to Ginyu.

“Right, and then another appeared when I was punishing that group… and then another being showed up and took me out quickly. These beings can hide their battle strength. It may have been someone from their group, someone we don’t know of yet.” Ginyu began to support his only remaining team member. “They seemed after the Dragon Balls on Namek, so my guess is that is the reason they usurped Freeza.”

King Cold stared down at both of these beings, his fury told him to punish someone. But there was no point in harming them. “Did you kill Vegeta and his men?” King Cold said coldly.

“We were unsuccessful in doing so, we did majorly harm them. It would take them a while to heal up to full strength.” Ginyu spoke quickly.

While the Ginyu Force hoped this would be good news, King Cold felt his blood boil. “Saiyans get stronger when they survive hazardous events.” He said attempting to keep his calm now. Today was not a good day.

“My King?” Ginyu was not sure what he meant.

“A saiyan left on a world that would be difficult to survive on, and lives… he gets stronger. He fights a creature greater then him… he gets stronger. It is part of their Saiyan blood, something I realized when I first found them. That King Vegeta, he wanted to keep it hidden. I figured one strong Saiyan would only help maintain the other weaker ones.” King Cold explained to his former minion. The King had retired long ago but with his son so wounded, it may be time for him. A being stronger then Freeza, which meant he would be possibly greater then himself as well.

The remaining Ginyu Force stayed bowed as the King seemed to think. “The risk is too great to try and remove it ourselves. We wait for Freeza to be healed. I will make a call in private, open a channel in my room.” His gaze turned to Ginyu and his cohort. “Go, reclaim your ranks of members of the forces. Begin your training and get them ready for battle.”

Ginyu and Jeice stood, and moved quickly out of the room as they still feared the King’s rage turning to them. A simply change in thought could be the death of them. King Cold instead left the chamber himself, toward his living quarters. “Open channels...”

-Sometime later, in space near Earth’s moon-  
A ship hovered over the moon, steady little workers ran about the ship as King Cold and Freeza watched through the main view port of the cockpit. Freeza with far less mechanical upgrades from the original story, his two arms and one leg showing treatment. His eyes looked down to the small blue marble in space, his mind on the creature that was the near death of him. “When we land, I want the ground raised tell we find them. Any Saiyan or Hybrid, are to be brought to me. I may not get my chance to punish the one who harmed be so, but I can enjoy the last of his pathetic race. Any little run-aways from Namek, you all can torment as you please.” Freeza spoke his order.

“It would be easier to kill them from this distance.” King Cold warned him.

“I don’t want easy, daddy. I want them wailing in pain for what he did to me.” Freeza remembered the pain, and the near year of recuperation he needed to just start the procedures to give him new limbs. “The scientists best hope that they are right in thinking these are able to keep up with me.”

“Lord Freeza, we shall begin movement toward planet surface. Ginyu is ready to move with his men once they land to seek out the greatest power level and bring them in.” A random soldier announced.

Freeza stretched out his neck lightly, allowing himself to relax. “I don’t know why I am so angry… today I am going to be treating myself. Now how slow should I kill the first one?” Freeza said as he went into thought. King Cold wished his son would listen to reason, and not come straight to earth after recovering.

The earth soon felt two high power levels and the heroes made aware of Freeza’s return. Tarble and Vegeta could not believe it, Tarble because of how powerful he was told he was and Vegeta because of the story he was told. One blast supposedly was all it took to make Freeza disappear, but apparently the space emperor was more durable then they thought. Many earthlings felt Freeza for the first time, unaware of the power the others faced and could tell they were completely outclassed. The heroes though moved to take up position in a wasteland, sensing the movement of the Tyrant toward that location. Part of them were glad that it would not lead to a battle in a city.

 

And as soon as a small time of peace was to begin, it is ended by the return of Freeza! Will the group be able to best the galactic Emperor once more? Will it all rest on Tarble? Has the future changes so much that no one will come to save them? And who was the call too from King Cold? Find out Next time!


	51. Warning from the future

The wasteland was quiet, settled in it’s silence as the first to arrive was Yamcha. The young man surprised he was the first to be ready to take on the coming threat. “I hope I am not the only one stupid enough to come. I may have been better off staying away and training some more.” He said quietly before sighing.

“Don’t be silly, Yamcha. You will be a tremendous help in the coming fight.” Goku suddenly said, startling Yamcha as he spun around. He saw Gohan and Goku both standing there as if they were there the whole time, the two smiled as they wore their battle armor.

“How did you have time to change to your armor and get here so quickly.” Yamcha said with his hand to his chest, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Umm Yamcha, the Instant Transmission. Dad showed it to you when he first appeared to show he returned.” Gohan said laughing at the startled man, and with a large grin. “And he figured someone would show up soon. So, dad and I got ready and waited for someone to get close to where it felt like the power was landing. Are you as ready as I am? I am sure we can handle, Freeza this time. Even if he has back up.” Gohan took a confident stance as the power he attain emanated from the child.

“Manage you spawn, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s voice called down suddenly, the saiyan prince landed down alone and kept his power as low as he possibly could. His face stern and with visible annoyance.

“No Nappa?” Goku asked as he looked around and then felt for the fellow saiyan.

“He is staying back with the woman. She was insisting she could come and fight. I told her to stay, and she got even more annoying. So, I told Nappa to keep her there, I suspect that she is trying to escape and follow.” Vegeta turned his head away from the group, Goku chuckling to the prince’s annoyance. “I am hoping to get this over with so she doesn’t interrupt my fight with Freeza, and none of you should dare doing so either.” His glare turned to Goku specifically, who just raised his hands and pretended to be innocent.

A few moments of quiet before Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin showed as well. “I didn’t expect to arrive before Tarble. He must be thinking of some sort of plan before showing.” Tien remarked, as he looked over the others. “That or maybe he will let you guys have your fun and show up last moment.” Tien smirked as he teased the fact the Saiyan blooded fighters all seemed ready to fight.

“It is a poor plan if that is the case.” Raditz landed soon after. “Even I can tell, the group of us cannot handle Freeza’s power. We needed more time, and now we pay for it. Especially if Tarble is not here soon.” The saiyan said, his hand placed over his missing arm’s wound. Remembering the cowardice he once had and reaffirming his own plan. “We should attack his ship, force him to only have him and whatever buddy he has.”

“Sounds to me like you are worried about small fries.” Vegeta said mocked.

“I am trying to think smart, no point in letting one get a lucky hit in and allowing Freeza you kill you easily. Unless you want to be beaten by a cheap shot.” Raditz fired back.

“Only a fool would get tripped up by a weakling’s involvement.” Vegeta growled as the two steadily raised their Ki.

“Vegeta, you just told Gohan to manage his Ki.” Goku said with his hands to his hips and shaking his head. “I don’t think we need to destroy the ship. We just need to push Freeza and his friend tell they decide it is pointless to keep fighting. We can manage that.”

“Could you all be quiet, they ship is landing soon.” Piccolo shouted from a little way away, motioning toward the ship slowly descending down. The group nodded to each other, knowing they could not wait much longer. To try and gain some advantage though, they attempted to walk and use no Ki to keep the scouters from being used.

Each step was a grew each warrior’s anxiousness, a mix of fear and excitement for each of them. The warriors all had trained hard even during this age of peace, but even the greatest felt small to the two awaiting in their approach. The cluster of smaller fighters exited the ship with Freeza and they could feel the massive amount of power of the Freeza force. The Ginyu Force reclaimed members to match once more, King Cold’s special forces brought. But the shift of tension as a new person stood before Freeza and his men.

A young woman, a portion of her short raven black hair pulled back in a ponytail that spiked upward. Long bangs hang before her face and slightly framed her face to be a bit narrow. She wore a dark blue sleeveless tank top, exposing her mid-drift. Paired with dark skirt that overed just over her knees. And more surprising she held a sheathed katana in her right hand, chewing lightly and blowing a bubble with gum. A small smirk came to her mouth as the bubble popped as she looked at the forces before her.

“Looks like a local has come to visit… What is it you want?” Freeza said grinning as she stood before him.

“I have come to kill you.” She said with her smile still held. King cold and Freeza laughed, followed by the forces as they showed her power far less then them.

“Don’t worry, Lord Freeza. I will take care of this one. Then we-” The alien was interrupted by the sound of a chip, a snap, and a zip. A moment passed as the body of the alien fell and it’s head rolled from the body.

The woman stood where she was, but her smile was gone as she stared down the Emperor. “Looks like I lost the taste. Gum is no good once the flavors gone.” She said, as if explaining something to Freeza. She then spit the gum out, the wad smacking into the Emperor’s forehead.

Freeza’s eyes wide, his fingers took the wad of gum off his forehead. Sticky and slimy with spit from the girl. His face returned to its furious look to it. “Kill her… kill her kill her kill her!” He screamed out as his men rushed toward the girl.

Chirp, snap-snap-snap-snap-snap, zip. Freeza’s men soon fell to pieces to the ground, none within five feet of the girl standing before them. “I did say I was coming to kill you… your men would have been spared if you just gave your head.” She said with bored eyes staring at the galactic emperor.

“You… foolish girl. I will kill you!” He roared before his eyes widened. He was not prepared to see what stood behind her. Tarble had appeared suddenly, a small burnt circle around where he stood. “B-But… you can’t be alive.” Cold saw his son’s reaction, his gaze turned to the newcomer.

“I thought I felt someone new.” Tarble said as he looked over the girl. “You mind if I take over, you seem to have an issue with Freeza… but he is much stronger then you think.”

“Oh no, I know exactly how strong he is. So, you sit back and watch. I have revenge to have.” She said as her focus did not leave Freeza. She did not hold back anymore, play time was over. Her raven black hair suddenly turned golden and began to stand on its own. The hairband snapped and made the contained hair unfurled into a short spikes on her head. Tarble almost as equally surprised as Freeza. Chirp, Snaps, and zip. Freeza did not get a chance to react as his body began to fall apart. Chunks dropped and slide off his body, his eyes stuck wide as he felt his body fall to the ground. The golden haired girl stood over his body in a pile, her palm lifted and ball of energy formed. “No last words… no time to realize your mistake.” She spoke softly before she incinerated the pile as Cold watched her in horror.

“H-how… how did you?” Cold said as he stepped back with growing fear. He expected no one to have this kind of power. His son killed without a chance. His only hope was Ginyu to do as he was told, and try to steal anyone’s body that seemed powerful. He was wondering where he was, his eyes turned as Ginyu’s body fell out of the ship.

“I left him for you, like our deal. Keep your side of the bargain. You don’t have a chance if you try to fight us.” The girl said as a shadowy figure stepped forward.

A deep purple leg first appeared, three toes and calmly stepping as more and more became seen. A figure that looked much like Freeza but a darker purple skin tone. A stern face as three men worked to slay the remaining Ginyu Force, making simple work of them and followed their master. Cold’s eyes widened, his face turned to anger. “COOLER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?” He yelled as he reclaimed his bravery.

“I am reclaiming the family honor, father. You kept spoiling Freeza, and he proved to not see the benefit of leaving the Saiyans alone. He led to his death, and was killed by one of them.” Cooler said coldly. “And you fed him this idea that because he was a prodigy he could do as he pleased.” He continued before he stood before his father. “All the while I had to work under the spoiled child that you worshipped.”

“You traitorous little.” Cold growled as his fist shook.

“I tried to usurp you before… what made you think I would not again? Family bonds? I have no responsibility to you and for revenge for you. Not when you willingly get yourselves killed in an unprepared attack.” Cooler said, Cold finally reacting as he struck at Cooler. The son grabbed his fist, a smile on Cooler’s face. Slowly the alien grew larger, muscles growing as his Ki increased. A face mask closed as he entered his final form. “As I said… killed in an unprepared attack.” Cooler spoke as his other hand grabbed Cold’s head between his horns, and brought it down on his knee.

Cold reeled back from the sudden pain, Cooler did not relent though. His fist implanted into his father’s stomach. Cooler then grabbed his father’s horns, and began to mercilessly kneeing him in the face. Crunches and cracking, Cold’s horns snapped suddenly and the beaten face exposed finally. With both horns in his hands, Cooler then stabs them into his father’s neck. Gasping in pain as blood openly flowed from his face and now wounds form the horns.

“Who is the disappointment now father?” Cooler said, simply pointing his finger at Cold’s head. “I will even kill you with one of Freeza’s moves.” He finished and fired a single beam through his father’s forehead. A hole through his head and Cold simply fell to the ground. “Armorer Squadron, destroy anything of Freeza’s. Then report back to the ship.”

The girl then coughed and grabbed Cooler’s attention. The larger Alien with great Ki stood before her, his eyes then lifted to Tarble. “While I would love to see just how a Super Saiyan would do against me. As part of our deal, you took care of freeza… and allow me to leave. This planet of yours has asylum from my forces. So long as the saiyans do not attempt to conquer.” Cooler said to Tarble, a small stare down before he lifted to the air. 

Tarble did not follow, instead just watched as the others arrived. Vegeta upset at seeing another Super Saiyan, was first to arrive in full power. “Who is this, and what was that power?” He roared, in disbelief another saiyan could exist without their knowledge.

The girl turned toward Vegeta as the hand that held her sheathed sword twisted to point to him. “Shut up, it isn’t important right now.” She said, Vegeta instead knocked the sheath away and stepped closer.

“Don’t think I am playing games with you girl.” He growled.

“Oh, you want to fight… I don’t really have the time. I instead expect a thank you, if I didn’t show up then you and two others would have died.” The girl said, Vegeta forced into confusion. “Now that I have your attention. I am from the future, no I won’t tell you who I am.” She continued as she pulled a small pack from her hip and tossed a bottle to Tarble. “Androids attack on may 12th at 10 AM 9 kilometers southwest from south city in three years. Goku gets sick first and kicks the bucket, he acts as patient zero for a heart virus. Cure is made because he infects others on his death, that bottle has the cure.” She pulled out a pack of gum as well, placing a strip against her tongue before pulling it in. “Most of you die in first attempt to fight the androids, second attempt leaves just Gohan from your little group. He attempts to train three students, he dies and leaves the three students. We aren’t strong enough, so we came up with a plan with Bulma to go back in time and change things. There, provided message.” The girl began to take off, Vegeta grabbed her wrist before she left.

“Wait a moment, you don’t get to lay that information down and not explain a few things. How can we trust what you say?” Vegeta said as he did not like how everything was going.

“I don’t know, she doesn’t seem to be telling a lie.” Goku said landed with the others.

“I hate to agree with Vegeta, but we have no reason to trust her.” Raditz sighed out as he knew if he was not careful, Vegeta would use it against him.

“I don’t care if you trust me. I didn’t even think you would be any help. I was just asked because I fit the best in the machine. Now let go, or I break a rib.” The girl’s dark eyes looked down to Vegeta.

“I am not so easy to threaten.” Vegeta said.

The girl chuckled as she nodded before she lifted her wrist up suddenly. Vegeta’s arm lifted as she swiftly kicked him in the ribs, a snap heard as he cried out. “I warned you… not my fault you took it as a threat. Hope you get strong enough in three years. Also, you might want a new patient zero, so if you can get some else sick… that makes sure cure is made. Kinda closes this loop.” She said snapping her wrist away from Vegeta, before she takes off into no where.

Vegeta growled as he almost took off after her, Tarble placed his hand to his shoulder. “Hold on, going after her does nothing.” He said as an explosion happened behind him. Freeza’s ship having fire erupted from it.

“Okay everyone, we talk about this once we are away from the ship.” Goku said and took off to the sky. The others following, though Vegeta still had half a mind to follow after the girl. The last sight they have is her in some machine that vanishes from sight slowly, helping prove at least something strange was happening with her.

Freeza is dealt with an unknown warrior, who seems only there for her own wishes and reluctant to provide her message. How will the others take this information, how will the other take to finding out there is another super saiyan? Is it enough for Vegeta to seek the transformation, will Goku be able to obtain it or is his life to much of a joy filled that he cannot break the super saiyan barrier? What will change with Cooler in the story? Will he truly keep his side of the deal? Let us find out next chapter!


	52. Preparation for the Androids

A distance from the destruction Freeze’s ship, massive destruction to tear it apart by Cooler and his armored squadron. Once they had made sure no signal appeared from the ship, they took to their own smaller ship and flew off. The only hope that they don’t return is this ‘deal’ that he made with the strange woman. Vegeta was visibly annoyed as the group continued to move away tell they were sure they were out of any ‘stray’ attack that the brother of Freeza attempted.

“This is far enough.” Vegeta barked before he headed back down to the ground.

“Looks like seeing another Super Saiyan really hurt him.” Goku said with a little concern to the fellow Saiyan.

“You cannot think there really be another do you, Kakarot?” His brother asked, having a hint of knowledge of the super saiyan legend as well. “There is supposed to be only one, and the last one before Tarble got himself killed… I guess Tarble did as well.”

“We already learned what I did was not super saiyan, it was hybrid with the Oozaru.” Tarble responded as he stopped in the air.

 

“Sounds like you support Goku’s claim.” Tien said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, it would be strange if only one could ever become the super saiyan. It feels to much like a destiny thing, like some ancient prophecy will come down.”

“I am not saying it is something we can do… but Gohan taught someone in the future that matched the look. Maybe only one can live at once.” Goku continued. “To be honest they idea of possibly getting that same power myself is exciting, and I will be trying to get it now.” He continued as he landed to the ground.

“Like a low born could hope to obtain the power that is super saiyan. If anything, I will be the next super saiyan.” Vegeta growled as his foot tapped. “And what took you all so long to come down.”

“There is no rush, Vegeta.” Tarble said as he landed down beside his brother. “I suggest trying to calm down. And let us discuss this.”

“There is nothing to discuss, we have no reason to believe her. She was not willing to explain herself. She could be setting up some sort of trap.” The prince’s words were as sharp as the woman’s sword.

“What trap implies us to get stronger?” Yamcha said as he landed, having caught up. “There is no point in warning of a threat that is coming if you plan on killing them later. The only thing that could be a trap is the location and the medicine she gave us.” Tarble looked to the bottle as Yamcha mentioned that it could be dangerous.

“We will have Bulma test it, and synthesize more if it turns out that this is an epidemic that Goku starts. If it is toxic, she will find out and then we will see through one possible lie.” Tarble tossed the medicine to Goku. “Make sure she looks at it.” Goku nodded in response.

“Then what about the location?” Chiaotzu asked in worry.

“There is no way to confirm that information until that date.” Tien said responded to his friend. “So that is one we have to assume is true tell we find out it is a lie.”

Vegeta scoffed at this, and felt the sting of his broken rib. Tarble scratched at his face as he thought deep about this. The others not sure the next step they had to make. “It doesn’t change anything to prepare for them. We don’t know the number of androids, so it might be good idea for training for all occasions.” Raditz looked at his one hand and could still feel the massive gap between himself and the other saiyans, even Gohan had begun to outpace him once more.

“Then we act like Super Saiyan is possible for everyone as well.” Tarble finally responded. “Tien, I would like you and Chiaotzu to at least join me at the lookout, Yamcha and Krillin you are invited as well. But I need to learn Tien’s multiform technique.” 

Tien was confused by the claim. “But you run the risk of lowering your strength by doing so.” The mutant human remarked, having learned the weakness when he fought Piccolo. “I mean, it is good training but it sounds like you have another use for it.”

“Yes and no. I will be using it to train, but I will be using it to train with the saiyans to try and get them to Super Saiyan. If I can manage that, then I will leave them to train on their own as well. This will weaken me enough that my super saiyan state should be a better mark for you all to grow stronger.” Tarble explained his plan to help the others try and get to super saiyan state by splitting himself with the technique.

“Chichi should join you all up on the lookout as well then.” Vegeta said with a sigh.

“No, she should stay and train with you guys. No point in moving her if you and Nappa are able to push her. I will have a part of me there soon to help training.” Tarble was quick to deny Vegeta. “It will also allow you to stay near you chambers.”

“Oh, the chambers won’t be needed anymore.” Goku suddenly spoke again. Tarble’s attention grabbed as was the others. “Go on Gohan, show the new gravity training device mom made for you.”

Gohan grinned as he showed some wrist bands he was wearing, then brought his hands to a belt around his waist. “These are part of the personal Gravity Generator. Mom made them to allow for training while outside and dealing with natural environments as well.” He said as he then sat down and removed his boot and showed he had an ankle bands as well on both legs. “It is a five-piece device, the wrist and ankle bands act as confinement to keep the barrier around your body. You have to be careful if you touch anything. The field generated by the belt will wrap around another object the moment you touch it, including other people… or at least mom thinks so. Anyway, the belt currently can only go up the fifty times gravity… but she is working on upgrades.” Gohan was happy to help his mom work on a new invention, especially when it meant he could train even when he was being made to study as well. Bulma had gotten a little harder on him to study, the young man was in school now and she would not allow him to get bad grades. At this time used training with Goku as a privilege to keep his grades up.

“With them we should be able to keep training anywhere we go. It might take her a little while to make enough for everyone, but I can deliver them to everyone once they are finished.” Goku said as he placed his hands behind his head to relax.

“Sounds like a good plan, let us try to break up and get to training. In preparation of possible androids.” Yamcha said seeming to have reinvigorated in himself. “I unfortunately have students to teach, so I will have to decline joining in the lookout.” He continued though with a bow. “Too the next time we meet.” Yamcha took to the air soon after to prepare. 

Vegeta took off as he did not care to say good bye himself, instead he would push himself toward super saiyan. If it was possible for him to become a super saiyan, he would achieve it before Tarble would come to help. He could sense Chichi on her way, Nappa possibly tricked by her finally to allow her escape. He instead headed toward her to inform her that it is already over, prepared to never hear the end of it to his annoyance.

“Well, me and Gohan will head home and start getting ready. Hope you master the multiform quickly so we can get started.” Goku said as he waved to his friends. His son placed his hand to his leg and the two vanish a moment later as Goku focused on Bulma’s Ki.

“I… I think I will train with Roshi once more. Your training is good, but in all honesty… I don’t think I will be keeping up with you guys.” Krillin said rubbing the back of his head. “I will use the gravity belt thing, but I feel that I will slow you guys down.”

“Krillin, if you change you mind, feel free to come up.” Tarble reassured the smaller human, who just nodded before he took off before the others.

“Looks like it will be just me and Tien that will be joining you.” Chiaotzu floated over before he looked to Piccolo. “Unless you want to join us.”

“No thank you, I will train by myself and help Gohan. His moron of a father will focus to much on growth and not enough on foundation.” Piccolo said growling himself. “I am just waiting for you all to leave as I might as well start training now.”

Tarble just laughed lightly. “Let us go then. If we want to be prepared, then we will need to make every moment count.” As he looked toward the sky a bit, Tien and Chiaotzu confused as they lifted from the ground and prepared to fly to the lookout. ~Yurin, could you focus on me and teleport me with two others? ~

~right now? No, I cannot. I am working on the chamber still, I could barely teleport you to the Ki’s in the wasteland. In fact, I need you to rush back, I could use your help ~ Yurin’s mental voice almost sounded strained

~Popo and Kami not enough? Well I will be bringing Tien and Chiaotzu with me. ~

~Good, they can make sure things go faster and then you can catch me up. ~

~Got it. We are on our way. ~ Tarble then lifted to the ground to level with Tien. “Sorry, was trying for a quick pick up. But seems Yurin’s to busy for magic. Lets head to the Lookout.” A little embarrassed that his plan to get home fast was not an option, he just hid it behind his sudden flight. Tien and Chiaotzu followed behind to try and keep up.

-The following three years of training-

Bulma informed of the possible death of her husband in the next few years a little hard to believe, but never knowing Goku to lie to her. She takes the Medicine and begins to synthesize the cure to make sure it is not harmful, finding that it had unknown antibiotics that required her to take time to analyze them. But also given the task to create her Mark two personal gravity generators (PGG) already and enough for everyone, which made her wish she had another her to also take care of their second son. This child named by Bulma, given the name Trunks.

Goku and Gohan, with occasional visits from Piccolo, began their training with their own mark one PGG. The two put themselves in the maximum generation possible, but used Goku’s Instant Transmission ability to train in different locations. They did this to push their bodies in different ways. Their attempts to become super saiyan with just stress and growing more powerful was not enough. Goku realizing he was missed something and could not put his finger to it. Once a month after training, Bulma would make Goku also give him blood to examine to try and react to the moment he showed symptoms of anything wrong with his heart. This led her to noticing something different about him as he trained. 

When Tarble showed to help their training, she asked him for blood to check something, as she did the same with Gohan. She noticed that a similar marker kept appearing in increasing measure in Goku, this marker also showed in Gohan and in a greater amount in Tarble. As the three saiyans worked to increase their strength, Tarble informed the saiyans that they need to get angry and focus on something that makes them furious to try and transform. Bulma took notice to Goku’s markers began to show up more often as he used Krillin’s death by Tambourine back from Demon King Piccolo’s day to attempt to become a super saiyan. Gohan did not have anything to really remember that angered him so much, the most recent time was when Freeza was beating up Goku and Piccolo. This provided a small boost but not enough for him to transform either.

The more these markers began to increase, Goku was shown to get closer. His hair would flare golden before suddenly he stopped and was out of energy. They were getting closer, but the training was still taking time. They were slowly running out of time as they were now a year away from the date that the android show.

Vegeta makes an effort to explain what he was told, but also made his opinion very clear that he did not believe a word of it. He is only wishing to increase training because Tarble seemed sure that super saiyan was possible for him and Nappa. So, the three of them use the gravity chamber they have, taking it to the three hundred times gravity it could go and the three of them pushed to keep fighting tell they couldn’t move anymore. Nappa even forgoing his dates with Launch, who makes it very clear she is not happy about it.

But a different issue arises, with the increase in saiyans and hybrids. Goku with his one additional child, Yurin and tarble with their one, and Vegeta and Chichi having twins. The cost to feed everyone was getting to high, and not only that the planet itself might not be able to sustain them. With everyone focused on training, it slowly became a bigger and bigger problem, Tell Korin came down. He offered to plant another tree, but someone would need to be trained in how to care for the Sensu plant. Without proper care the beans will have no effect of filling or healing those who eat it. Nappa, who so far showed the greenest thumb of everyone, is suggested by Vegeta. Nappa surprised that Vegeta did not wish him to train, but Vegeta said that he would require his subordinate to still train after caring for the plants. Proper maintenance of tree then taught to the large Saiyan, a full year passing before three seeds provided to him to plant.

Tarbles arrival before Vegeta turned to a super saiyan, annoyed the older brother to no end. Chichi thankful for a new partner as she teased Vegeta for becoming too samey. Vegeta took this with great annoyance, and snapped as he yelled at Chichi in more than in just an argument. The prince then flew off on his own, a glare to his brother to not bother following. Tarble took the hint that Vegeta wished to grow stronger on his own, his pride demanded it. Chichi on the other hand was not one to listen to Vegeta’s pride, only giving him a day to cool off before taking off to find him. The two battled, the fight was long because the two did know how each other fought. Vegeta proved himself the better fighter, but Chichi simply acted like it was nothing new and told him to come back as he would have a better chance becoming the super saiyan with her around. Vegeta tsk at her but followed her home, as she was a capable fighter to push him.

Raditz instead trained alone, the isolation was welcome in his training. It allowed him to push himself without the worry of holding someone back. He simply kept training as he pushed himself to move faster, strike harder, resisting a walling waterfall to try and grow his endurance. He could feel that his power was not growing much though, and slowly hated how weak he could feel he was compared to the others even now. The fear of being the weak link, his old wound throbbed with a phantom pain. The long haired saiyan punched the ground and broke open the ground. His eyes flashed fury as he pushed himself more and more.

~You weakling… your father would be horrified on your weakness. Your younger brother is greater than you. You cannot surpass the prince that held you down for so long. You are even weaker then his minion. Some warrior you are ~ He thought to himself as he punched the air and a near by lake exploded from the force of his punch. ~Freeza appeared and you were no where close to his power. ~ Another punch, the strength he threw them almost felt like he would dislocate his shoulder by just the punch itself. ~You cannot avenge anyone with how weak you are. You cannot make it up to any of them. ~ Raditz began to in vision the boys he grew up with, the ones who died on planet Vegeta while he was lucky to escape with the prince. The vision shifted to his father who fought even if he was too weak to do anything. Then his vision of his mother, a saiyan who hated fighting and was weak… but kind. She always worried, and her simple smile haunted him. The sinking feeling in his chest grew as the pain in his missing arm throbbed again. “Damn it… Stop throbbing. Your gone… nothing can bring you back! Nothing can bring any of them back!” He roared out. “Nothing I do will bring any one back.” His vision then shifted. His nephew, little Gohan, and the young Trunks in coffins. Kakarot dead in the battle field. Vegeta broken on the floor at his feet. The others ended by shadowy figures that outclassed each of them. “No.” He said as he could feel the vision as real as if it happened. “NOOOO!” He screamed out, he could not bare to lose more in his life. His inner turmoil brought out his hidden potential as he became a super saiyan.

Tarble arrive after Raditz already achieved the form, amazed that the saiyan could manage it on his own. Raditz informed him of what caused it, Tarble warned him that he might be in isolation to much. Raditz had not been alone like he is living so much, and that he might have seen those visions because he was truly losing his sense of being by his forced isolation. Tarble then began to assist him in obtaining the Super saiyan form without the need of intense emotion, as well as teaching him proper meditation to keep his mind in the right mode even in the lonely living. Raditz did take his advice though, as he also returned to visit Goku and Gohan but not for training. He did so to relax and keep his mind straight, finding his time with Bulma’s side of the family helpful with his social health.

The real Tarble on arriving to the Lookout, and with Tien and Chiaotzu who was surprised to see a large magic anima surrounding the Lookout. Tarble remarking that she was upgrading some parts of the Lookout, explaining the Yurin felt the place needed some updating. This was against Kami’s wants but as an advisor role he could not stop her. On arriving, he suggested that Tien and Chiaotzu start their warm up as he finished helping Yurin. In truth his help was lending more Ki to her to allow her to speed up her changes. Visible stone forming and added to the lookout, but as more pieces were added nothing seemed to change. Yurin making the space inside the look out larger through magic, but not actually changing the shape.

Once able to begin his training with the others, at first just learning new techniques for Tarble. His focus on the learning of the multiform technique. Yurin, when not caring for her child and was glad for Mr. Popo for acting as a nanny as well, acted as their training partner and helped them grow stronger while Tarble worked on his training. Chiaotzu and Tien soon learned her skill as a martial artist was capable of keeping up with them, and showed them that she learned the Kaio-ken that Goku had used. Tien and Chiaotzu then asked to learn the technique, and Yurin begins to show them how to gain the Kaio-ken technique. The following years following was filled with Tarble splitting to train others, allowing one to stay and attempted to keep up with them as they began to master higher and higher levels of Kaio-ken. With time to learn to focus higher and higher levels, they slowly get to times twenty as the final year comes in.

And with everyone training, a small window of how everyone is doing. The next chapter will continue into the start of the android saga. Will everyone be prepared? Find out next chapter!


	53. Gathering before the fall

-May 12th, 9 AM-

Goku, Gohan, and piccolo traveled by air toward the destined location for the fated battle. A sense of anxious and calm was in the older saiyan, but the youthful hybrid was rushing. “Gohan, we will be there early already. There is no point in going at full power, and you will be out of gas by the time the fight starts.”

“Oh, sorry dad.” Gohan eased up on his Ki and simply kept up with his father and mentor. “Do you think everyone will make it? Vegeta did not seem likely to show three years ago.” Gohan was sure they wouldn’t need them, in fact he was more worried that Vegeta would demand the action and make all the training they did a waste of effort.

“Vegeta will be there, he might not believe in the androids… but he won’t miss a chance to prove himself.” Goku was sure of himself that Vegeta would show, and if the androids didn’t attack then at least they could test each other out and see how their progress went.

The three soon caught up to krillin, who was less then thrilled to be heading to a possible death. The four came up to an island holding a decent sized city. The group looked down as they could sense that if they didn’t get the androids away that many lives would be taken. They then sensed four powerful Ki beings, and headed toward their location. They found Tarble, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Yurin already waiting.

“So, you all made it. Does this mean Mr. Popo and Kami are watching after the little one?” Goku asked as he landed.

“Yeah, Popo is currently teaching Garic meditation. Figured if he learned proper focus, he will be stronger than Gohan when his brother showed up.” Yurin said motioning to Tarble at the end. “You guys think your ready to fight this threat?”

“As ready as we will be.” Piccolo said coldly, his eye twitching as another powerful Ki showed up.

Raditz landed quickly before he leaned himself against the raised rock in their high cliff that over looked the city. “Just got here from Yamcha’s. He won’t be making it. He decided to let us handle it, and focus on teaching his students. He has four of them, and they seem to be hopeless.” The saiyan said as his eyes scanned over the city. “So, they have not attacked yet.”

“They are not expected for a little while longer.” Tien spoke as he sighed lightly. “I don’t sense anything big coming this way though. We should assume they can suppress their power.” 

“Right… Nappa and Vegeta are not here yet though, looks we will be at half power.” Raditz spoke without thinking, Yurin coughing to remind him that there were human fighters. Raditz just blushed as he ignored the correction.

“Anyway, we don’t know how many there are. We should keep in teams. Stick with your team mate, and keep an eye out for each other” Tien suggested, the others at first looked at each other before nodding.

Gohan stepped to Piccolo to team up with old mentor, Tien and Chiaotzu kept with each other like it was obvious that they would be a team, Yurin wrapped her arm around her husband as if to claim him. Goku looked to his brother and shrugged. “Been a while since we teamed up for a fight.” Goku said with a laugh.

“Last time was with freeza, and he beat us to a pulp. At least tell me you got to Super Saiyan.” Raditz said with a slight annoyance to his younger brother.

“Maybe.” Goku said with a grin as a jet car suddenly parked close by. 

Yajirobe stepped out as he looked to the group. Seeing all the crazy friends who were throwing themselves into another fight. “Korin made sure to collect sensu beans, these will be the only ones for a while. Don’t go wasting them.” The rotund man barked with permanent frown on his face. He tossed the bag toward Tarble, who caught it in the air.

Goku looked at his once rival, even if it was for a fight. He suddenly recognized the sword held in Yajirobe’s hand. “Hey… isn’t that.” Goku pointed to his sword. “Have you always had that sword?”

“Yeah, it is a family heirloom. Did you forget that I am a lord? You are far to casual with me.” He fat man said huffed as he crossed his arms.

Tarble then looked at the sword as well. “I think I understand why your confused. It does look a lot like that girl’s sword. Maybe she gets it from Yajirobe in the future.”

“Over my dead body.” Yajirobe said with annoyance on the claim someone else had his sword. A sudden explosion happened in town, the delay of recognizing the sword spared Yajirobe and his vehicle this story.

“What?” Raditz said as he looked to the city, the others equally as confused.

“But there is no Ki… nothing is there that could have…” Chiaotzu remarked with worry to his voice.

“They are Androids… machines. They may not have Ki.” Gohan followed up after Chiaotzu.

“That means we search for them the old fashion way. Everyone, stay in your groups and signal the others the moment you find anyone suspicious.” Piccolo barked, before he rushed toward the city with Gohan following behind. The other took off to look in different areas around the city as well.

“You may want to stay here tell you feel we are in a fight. Otherwise you might be attacked without warning.” Yurin said to Yajirobe, who just nodded and sat where he was. He didn’t have to be told twice to wait for safety. Yurin and Tarble took off to try and find any hint of the androids.

No Ki to sense, no sign of more attacks. It seemed random in the attack, as if calling them out. The fighters could not help but feel there was a trap to this, that they were being played. But was it the girl from the future or the androids? Each of them searched and grew more frantic with each passing moment. Tarble’s mind filled with his conversation with bulma during the training, how she suggested they just locate where the androids were being build, and destroy them before they were a threat. He was now cursing the fact he listened to Goku’s wish to fight them, to test his strength. Now human lives were in danger and he could feel a pit in his stomach that they would not find the androids in time to save most of the town.

A sudden scream, Gohan turned to as he and piccolo were the closest. Piccolo attempted to stop Gohan, but the young man rushed to fast. When he found himself where the scream was, he found two dead bodies and a destroyed vehicle. His eyes widened, he had seen death but this was somehow different. There was no reason for it, just death for the sake of killing. 

~Gohan! Watch out behind you! ~ Piccolo’s voice called into the boy’s mind. Gohan turned and saw a white skinned being just smiling.

“97% compatibility with Son Gohan.” The being said in a cold voice as hand reached to grab the boy. Gohan leapt to the air, and caught sight of Piccolo held by an old man. His mouth and a hand stabbed through his back. Gohan could feel Piccolo’s Ki being drained.

“They are over-” Gohan yelled out before the white skinned man showed his speed. His own mouth covered suddenly as he felt his Ki being sucked out of him, the large bodied man just smiling as he pulled the energy from him.

The androids have attacked! And already have two of the fighters at risk of being taken out!? With this will someone be able to save them, or will one of them pass before they can be reached. Let us find out next chapter!


	54. How many Super Saiyans!?

Vision was starting to fade, Gohan’s strength being drained each moment and he could feel it hard to think. “19!” Came a voice from the older man looking one. The being let go of him, but he was to weak to do anything but drop to the ground. He watched a disk of energy get between himself and the android.

The white android turned and took notice of Krillin. “98% confirmation, Krillin.” It said as he seemed ready to get into a fight. The older android stepped beside him with Piccolo hanging in his hands. Gohan looked up and could see his mentor bleeding, his eyes widened as he felt his chi still fading. The older android either was still draining him, or he was to hurt to regenerate. Goku and Radditz landed behind the two androids.

“It looks like they knew we would be here… strange. But no problem, simply means we can end Goku much sooner then we anticipated.” The older androids spoke before his sensor went off, but suddenly he could not move. “Chiaotzu’s psychic power. 19.”

“Acknowledged 20.” The white android as he intercepted Tien attempting to sneak attack them, instead quickly being over powered by the android that absorbed Gohan’s power for himself. This gave Krillin a chance to dash forward and claim Gohan’s body from the android. 20’s head suddenly turning as eye beams fired and cause a massive explosion, sending the human and the hybrid flying back. 19 fired a blast to the hidden Chiaotzu, distracting him just before 20 could attack and giving the older looking being a chance to try and kill a target.

Tarble then appeared, knocking 19 back toward 20. The fat robot just twisted in the air and landed fine. They still needed to get piccolo away from them. Goku finally speaking. “You said you were wanting me… I don’t know why but we should take this somewhere deserted.”

20 brought his attention to the saiyan. “Oh yes, you prefer to fight in places without life.” He spoke before firing off eye beams again, attacking the town with massive attacks that caused explosions and devastated the land. Goku suddenly flaring with anger as he retaliated by striking 20 instantly, and exposing the brain contained under his hate. “I only aimed to fulfill your request.”

“Follow me and I will ripe you apart.” Goku yelled back in anger, his Ki flared which only made 19 smirk.

“Very well, we will follow. You can choose your deathbed.” 20 said as he dropped piccolo’s body, Goku took to the air as the others followed.

“Yurin, protect them. The androids are far stronger then we thought.” Tarble said as he flew down to Piccolo, who was the worse of the two attacked by the androids so far. Piccolo’s ki flaring back to full as life returned him. “Follow the others, you have now fought them and you need to warn them.” Tarble did not wait for an answer, instead standing and moved toward Gohan.

Piccolo looked to Gohan and saw how quickly he was taken down. “We will need to hope super saiyan will be enough, that is my warning.” He said before rushing off to find the others as they moved to a new place to fight.

Tarble knelt beside the young Hybrid, he wondered if he was not attacked if he would have transformed seeing piccolo. His eyes showed that he was seeing a horror that might had been enough. Placing a sensu bean in the boy’s mouth, glad he could chew and swallow. Gohan’s strength returning suddenly as he sat up. “Piccolo!” The boy called out, Tarble’s hand to his shoulder to not let him stand to soon. Gohan then felt that he could sense Piccolo.

“Tell me what you know.” Tarble said, his eyes unwavered as he looked at the boy.

“When their hands were on me, it felt like my Ki was being drained from my body. Like they sucked out the life force from me.” Gohan nervous by his intense eyes. “There was nothing I could do, as they drained it too fast.”

“So that means Yurin is the best fighter against them.” Tarble sighed as he helped the boy up. “Let’s go, they may still need our help in the end.” The two of them soon followed after the group of Ki, and noticed three more on the way. “Finally, he made his way over.”

-A deserted plain surrounded by mountains-

The androids seemed to grow impatient with Goku lead, instead of continuing to follow they ended the little game and went to land. The group not liking the idea of fighting where they selected, but were forced to land because leaving them behind would just risk more human lives. Goku huffed lightly as he landed, Tien realized that he seemed out of breath for just flying.

“Before we start, what purpose was it to attack the city?” Goku asked, wanting to know the methods and reasons for the attack.

“Why to bring you out, Son Goku.” 20 answered.

“Me? Why for me?” Goku said confused, but focused on watching the two androids.

“So we could kill you, and any other that would stand in our way to killing you.” 20 responded with a cold stare. “We have been watching you, from the world tournament… from your attempt to fight demon king piccolo, to the saiyans. We have measured and collected data to find your weaknesses and now have found we are more powerful then any possible growth you could have.”

“Is that where you stopped.” Goku asked, 20 just smiling as he nodded. “Well I think you will have wished you had watched a little longer, and checked out what happened on Namek.” Goku smiled as he placed his hands to his size. “and the training I recently did! HAAA!” Goku powered up, it was not easy for him but he pushed himself into the super saiyan state.

“Well it is good to know you kept up.” Raditz said, as he clenched his left hand and was ready to battle.

“Impressive, your power has increased.” 20 said as his scanner measured him. “It is above our previous calculations, but it is still far below our own.”

“We will see, lets give you a stress test.” Goku said with a smiled. 19 stepped forward to fight him. Goku’s skill and strength proved himself superior to the fat android. Out pacing android 19, disappearing and knocking him around like a rag doll. All tell Goku made a mistake, piccolo arriving to witness Goku fire a Kamehameha, only for it to be absorbed by 19. With the power boost of absorbing his ki, 19 soon turned the battle around. Pushing the weakening Goku as his chest began to hurt. “I thought, the medicine was supposed to help.” He said to himself as he was out of breath. Suddenly captured by the throat and felt his Ki being drained directly.

The others moved to help only to be blocked by 20. “I don’t think you understand you will not be allowed to interrupt the death of Son Goku.” The older man said with a smile. Piccolo smiled back as he charged forward, ready to attack the man that took him by surprise. Instead was met with an eye beam to the chest and sent to the ground. “I would not recommend any of you try piccolo’s stupidity.”

Gohan felt Piccolo’s power drop again, Tarble and him arrived to the scene as piccolo’s body hit the ground. A second time he watched Piccolo possibly be dead. The boy’s body shook in anger. “MR. PICCOLO!” He yelled out; his hair shifted to golden for a moment. A moment was all he needed though to hit 20 and send him flying back. His hair shifted back, unable to keep the super saiyan form.

This distraction was more than enough for Vegeta to suddenly appear with a boot to 19’s face and sending the rotund android flying back. The saiyan prince looked at Gohan, and then down to Goku with a sneer. “It looks like I was not the only one to reach the form… how disappointing that Super Saiyan is wasted on you two.” The prince said as he stepped over goku’s body. “Someone collect Kakarots useless body and get it out of here. I will handle the androids.”

A sudden change, Gohan also showed he can obtain Super Saiyan. The sight of someone he cared about on deaths door twice so soon was enough stress to push the boy. The question is will it be enough for the future events? Will Vegeta over power the androids, or do they have a new trick up their sleeve with the additional research material? Let’s see what happens next chapter!


	55. Gohan's charge, Yurin's power shown!

Goku nearly out as he clung to his chest, the pain was intense but it was not so bad he could not move. He was confused as he thought the medicine was supposed to fix him. Bulma had been monitoring him on almost a monthly basis. When she finally caught a strange anomaly in his heart, they began taking the medicine, that was three days ago! Now his chest was tensing, Krillin quick to grab Goku away from Vegeta as Nappa and Chichi landed with the group.

“Take Kakarot home, he won’t be needed for the rest of the fight.” Nappa spoke as he stared toward his prince. “Vegeta will be more then enough for both of these androids.”

“Right.” Krillin nodded as he began to pick up Goku to take him, Tarble placed his hand before him.

“Not you. Gohan, Take your father home.” Tarble ordered out, Gohan surprised that he was told to go instead of Krillin.

“But I am stronger then Krillin, I would be more help!” Gohan complained, still feeling angry with what happened to Piccolo. Only to watch the namekian sit up again, his Ki returning suddenly.

“And your emotionally compromised.” Tarble explained. “If you snap into super saiyan, you will only rush into danger. You finally gone into it, but now is not a time to let you fight.”

“He is right Gohan, if I tricked you so easily… your anger will only be a threat to all of us.” Piccolo remarked, Gohan looked to his mentor and felt the disappointment in his voice.

Gohan could not stand the idea of being told his anger, something they have been trying to bring out, was now a threat to him and the others. What was all his training for if they were going to send him away the moment he showed his true power. Instead the boy yelled out, he flew after 20 to try and prove himself. His hair flared as if trying to go super once more, but just would not as his attack began. 20 instead just humored the boy, blocking the weak child before grabbing his wrist. Stealing some energy and kneeing Gohan in the stomach, Piccolo attempted to save Gohan and land a blow on the Android’s head. The android was pushed back, but Piccolo instead was struck back by the older man.

“Damn kid.” Nappa as he was annoyed that they were interrupting Vegeta’s grand showing. Chichi though was not following Nappa’s lead. The woman summoned up her Ki, surrounding her body and rushed 20 as well to the large man’s surprise.

Chichi’s attack was grabbed by the android though, and instead of erupting like it should… it was being absorbed in a rapid rate. “Silly woman, your mastered technique will be your downfall.” 20 mocked as he kept being given more and more power. Chichi felt her power rapidly being taken, Thankful that Nappa showed up suddenly.

Nappa’s large hand grabbed 20’s arm and wrenched it away from chichi’s leg, and then quickly turned the hold to a toss. He sent 20 back who just landed safely to the ground, the android had absorbed quite a bit of energy now. “Vegeta, looks like they made things more exciting.”

Vegeta stood over 19, having been fighting the android in super saiyan state. He only cared to show Tarble that he could obtain the same legendary state as his brother without his help. He proved that, and was slowly dismantling 19 now as he ripped off the android’s arms. 

20 became aware now of his creation being dismantled, seemed to have enjoyed his own increase in power to much and lost track of what was happening to 19. Vegeta was about to finished his partner, 19 unable to absorb energy now that he was armless. 20 then sent a signal to his creation. “Understood.” 19 suddenly said, as Vegeta was about to fire a blast into the near scrap. 19 suddenly exploded with all the power he had left.

The eruption was greater then they could have expected, Vegeta in the center of the blast was no more. The intensity erased him completely, the others did not have a moment to prepare. Yurin’s shifted her hands in strange movements, as a sudden Barrier appeared around herself, Tarble, Krillin, and Goku. Raditz rushed forward and fired a blast forward at a super saiyan level, and deflected a huge amount just in time to save the others. It was not enough to keep them from being damaged, instead the others now broken up from the blast that did make it to them and badly hurt.

“Looks like you have plenty of survivors, but it seems you now have no chance.” 20 announced with a smile.

“Krillin, take Goku home, Tarble you collect the others. I have him.” Yurin said, 20 laughing as his sensors did not see she was anywhere close to a super saiyan.

“Right, Krillin you heard her. Move.” Tarble had complete confidence in his wife’s power. There would be little reason the androids would have counter measures for magic, and that was what Yurin was relying on. Tarble instead rushing to the others after giving Krillin a sensu for Goku to use, and pulling them away as Yurin stepped up.

“Foolish, you already saw that I handled all your friends. What can a lone human do?” 20 said amused by the prospect of Yurin, an unknown warrior, standing up to him when Goku was clearly the strongest of the group… maybe Vegeta but he was now gone.

Yurin did not respond, instead she rose her hands forward, curling her index finger with both and began to move them strangely. Energy wrapped around her as the air around them grew colder, not that 20 could sense that. She gathered the water in the air still and pulled it together to make spikes of ice, which 20 could not calculate. The young woman then motioned her hands toward 20, the hundreds of spikes flew rapidly at 20. The android just laughed as he easily just blasted them and made small ice chunks fall to the ground around him.

“I am not sure what you are doing, but you will have to try harder then that.” 20 mocked as he rose his hand to fire another blast.

“I don’t specialize in attacks… I specialize in binds.” Yurin said smiling as she twisted her hands again, the small bits of ice that fell to his feet and onto his body suddenly expanded. His arm pointed to her encased in ice suddenly. 20’s system warning that his right arm was now frozen solid and motor systems could not function, and his leg motors were 50% restricted. Yurin did not stop, her hand then shifted to the left and her other over his head. A nearby bolder suddenly vanished and reappeared above him, as shift of her hand turned the rock red hot as it fell toward him. Slamming into the ground, and losing form as the rock melted into magma. Yurin then twisted her hands once more, larger ice spikes formed before she dropped them into the hot molten rock. The sudden hot and cold caused an explosion of its own. Yurin stood, huffing as she had not used her magic in combat in such a way. “That should have been enough.” She said catching her breath.

Suddenly another explosion, a pair of beams fired out of the molten rock. They hit the ground before her and sent her flying back, the others still being revived by sensu beans. 20 had a barrier placed up, and fired out blasts to cover his escape. “This got to dangerous for me, I don’t know how she is capable of doing these things. But I will need 17 and 18 to finish the job.” He slipped out of the molten rock and fired more blasts to those who were not up yet to force the other fighters into a defense before he rushed off into the rocky mountain surrounding them.

 

19 was easy to deal with for Vegeta, but a surprise of a bomb hidden in the body and the android was not destroyed fast enough by the prince. An explosion that took out the prince, and nearly killed the others if not for quick planning. Now 20 is escaping after an extension of power was shown from the witch known as Yurin, what will happen now? Lets find out next chapter!


	56. Not the androids your looking for

The future warrior appeared over the city that was recently destroyed, her hand gripped tight to sword sheath of her katana. “Did I arrive too late?” She tried to catch any hint of the fighters or the androids. She could not feel any of them in the ruins, they all seemed to be further away. “They must have gotten them away from the city, I may not be to late.” She knew she didn’t have time to waste, and chased after the energy. She could feel Vegeta, and felt his super saiyan power. A small part of her proud to feel he got so strong.

Suddenly Vegeta’s power vanished! Her eyes opened wide as he appeared next to her suddenly as he was about to fire a blast, the orb of energy held in his palm as he noticed his opponent was gone suddenly. A massive explosion in the distance, stealing his attention before he felt her nearby. He simply shifted the orb toward the future warrior. “What happened? What did you do?” Vegeta said angerly as the orb brightened.

“How should I know? You appeared in front of me! I was heading your way when you showed up and that happened.” She grabbed the hilt of her sword, ready to fight Vegeta if it came down to it. Which was a good plan as he did fire the blast at her. She drew the blade fast, but shifted to the side to allow the blast to fly past her. 

Her hair lifted and turned golden, as Vegeta appeared before her. A swift kick to her left side, followed by attempting to punch her in the face. She dodges the attack quickly, bringing her own leg up and kicking and blocked by Vegeta. His arm then swiftly wrapped around her leg, and spun. Suddenly taking her into a rapid spin, she took her sword and swiped a moment to late as she was thrown toward the ground. She slowed herself only for a blast of energy to slam into her and carry her to the ground.

She laid in the small crater made and looked up to Vegeta and growled. “Alright. You want to play. I guess you have been holding a grudge for 3 years.” She said as she stood up and began to yell out to pull up all her power. “Then come at me, Prince!” She screamed before she appeared in the sky with Vegeta in a locked battle. Their arms caught and pressed to each other, Vegeta because pushing her back and proved his training was enough to start surpassing her.

“I don’t hold grudges; I get pay back from those who wrong me.” Vegeta smirked as he dodged a swipe from her sword aimed for his head. He caught her sword arm, twisting it to for her to drop the sword. “But I normally get the name of people I fight, and I still haven’t heard yours.” He said before he brought his knee to her stomach, making the girl cough as air was forced out of her. “I seem to not to care to much for yours though, my guess is that I don’t plan on remembering it.” He continued as he double handed slammed into her back and sent her back to the ground. “Doesn’t even know the proper way to fight, your no better than a supped-up street punk.”

The girl growled as she caught herself before hitting the ground, fury flowed into her body. Another scream as she lifted her hands to the sky. “Rave Cascade!” She called out; hundreds of blasts of energy were sent up. Vegeta dodged the first few, but they came in fast and finally one made contact. But it did not explode, instead it stuck to him like it was gum. It still had impact though and interrupted his movement, allowing for more and more to slam into his body. “Detonate!” the orbs of energy suddenly glowed intensely as they began exploding in a chain reaction to each other, Vegeta roaring out as it did provide plenty of damage. “The name is A-… Rave” She almost spoke her real name, instead using her code name used by her friends. “Remember it and burn it into your skull, you arrogant bastard!”

Vegeta’s smoking body still in the air, pain surged in his body from her attack. “That actually did something. Your more of a challenge than that android, even with his ability to absorb energy.” Vegeta smirked as he was ready to continue.

Rave’s attention snapped to what he said. “What? What do you mean absorb energy?” Her question enough to stop vegeta for a moment. “The Androids from my time don’t have absorbing abilities. They have endless stamina.”

“Well the big fat one could absorb energy.” Vegeta said annoyed that this conversation interrupted his new fight.

“Big fat one? Who are you fighting?” She asked as she looked where he was and the explosion was. Rave had to find out what was going on. “Let’s postpone this… I will fight you later, but my goal is to make sure the correct androids are destroyed.”

Vegeta’s eyes squinted to the woman, before sighing. “Fine, but the moment we have time… before you run off to your future. We will fight.” The prince said, not liking the idea that he fought the wrong creature and something more powerful was out there. The two then dashed through the air as they dropped Super Saiyan to keep from losing energy to fast.

\--Back with Tarble—

The fighters had already attempted to spread out in search for android 20. Krillin had left with Goku to take him back home, Goku was able to fly on his own as the medicine was working but the virus wasn’t destroyed yet and it was weakening him. Gohan was told once more to go home as well, and the young hybrid followed orders this time after realizing he put everyone at risk like they warned. The others were back up, but they could not sense the androids. They were already thinking it was to late and he would have escaped.

“Damn it! If I just continued, I might have contained him.” Yurin yelled out in frustration as small bird like creatures of light fluttered around her area. Her hand went to a scouter on her ear to call the others. “No one over here.” The others confirming the same in their locations. It had been to long and they most likely would not catch them.

“Everyone come back, we need to think of our next move and see if we need to prepare.” Tarble chimed in over his scouter as a call came in through his own. Bulma came onto the line.

“Guys, why is Goku, Gohan, and Krillin’s signatures coming this way?” Bulma was concerned.

“Virus seemed to still affect him. He seemed conscious but not fully well. Gohan was being sent back because he risked our mission, Krillin was sent ahead because Gohan got hurt when one of the Androids blew up.” Tarble said to keep her up to date.

“What do you mean Gohan got hurt when one blew up.” Bulma yelled into Tarble’s ear. Sudden chime of a toddler. “No… everything is fine Trunks.”

“Raditz moved to interrupt the blast from hitting him, so it was minor. Vegeta was the only one in danger. Yurin teleported him to his nearest offspring, so he should be here once he realizes he is home.” Tarble’s scouter chimes as Vegeta was coming with an unknown signature, confusing the saiyan. “Wait, how is that possible. Vegeta is not that fast.”

“What do you mean?” Bulma said, checking her own system. “Oh, he is close already. Who is he with?”

“I don’t know.” Tarble responded as turned to face where Vegeta was coming from. “Everyone, head to Vegeta. He is with someone; it doesn’t look like they are fighting.” He ordered before he took off himself toward his brother.

Vegeta could feel them all headed to him, the prince headed to his brother. He figured he was the only sensible person to get information from anyway, acting as a team leader for everyone. Rave followed close behind as she did not want to risk the future on a mistake. The two soon caught up by the others.

“This one is saying we fought the wrong androids. What happened with the other one?” Vegeta snapped as he looked at the others. “Let me guess, you let him slip away.”

“Excuse me?” Yurin’s eyes glared at the prince as it was her that last fought him. “I don’t think you have much to talk about here. Not when I had to pull you out of a fire.”

“What are you talking about woman.” Vegeta snapped at the human.

“I teleported you to your nearest offspring. Saving you from being taken out by an explosion.” Yurin did not back down to her brother in law.

“Speaking of which, how did you get here so quickly?” Tarble asked, Chichi equally confused now.

“Dad would not have brought them anywhere close to this place.” Chichi said before looking at the girl. “And how did you end up with her.”

Vegeta’s attention brought to Rave. “Explain.” He said suddenly, his eyes like daggers at her. Rave now stared at and she just shrugged.

“Sorry, was told to keep it a secret.” She said looking to Vegeta and Chichi. “I am your daughter. I should already be born with my twin brother.” She spoke as if it was nothing serious, but the ball was dropped and everyone was in shock now. “I go by Rave, and he goes by Riot. But you already know my real name.”

“Ashe? Is this really the woman you grow up to be?” Chichi said, slightly horrified how she was dressed. “You better put on some actual cloths this moment.”

“Yeah, you can’t make me in the future… you’re not making me now.” She said shaking her head with a sigh.

Now that the ball has been dropped on the mysterious woman is actually one of Vegeta’s and Chichi’s children. Seeming to have obtained her father’s aggressive nature, will she be able to help our heroes with their goal. And will they still catch up to android 20 in time? Lets find out next chapter!


	57. Awakening Androids

Android 20 slipped out of the grasp of our heroes; he did not detect them following as he realized they relied to much on their ability to sense Ki. “Fools, not training their eyes to pay attention to their opponents. Now to return to my lab where 17 and 18 are. Those updates should have proven to finally fix their rebellious actions. The elder Android flew, having no need to hide himself in the rocks and rubble, and beelined it straight to one of his hidden labs.

-Our Heroes-

“That is no way to speak to your mother!” Chichi exclaimed with a mix of shock and fury. “Young lady, I don’t know where you get this attitude. But I will not have any of it.”

“Oh yeah, Well Daughter like Mother. You think just because your mother to my past self that I have any care of what you say? I am busy trying to fight for my life on a nearly daily basis, these cloths are light and easy to move in. What do I care if they show a little skin?” Ashe growled back.

“As amusing as it is watching you two bicker, can we move on to something more important.” Raditz finally chimed in, the two women instead turning their cheeks from each other and Vegeta seeming to enjoy the little argument. “Such as, where did 20 go? And what do we do now.”

“Well, can you guys describe them at all? I can try to use my system for face recognition here at Capsule Corp.” Bulma’s voice announced from Tarble’s scouter.

“I can do one better then just describe.” Yurin said as she pointed to the ground, everyone following as they were confused by Yurin’s statement. The witch landed on the ground and drew a circle with the toe of her shoe. “Ki Ko Ka, Hon Ha Hap.” Yurin chanted as the ground in the circle rose, and shifted to form a dirt status of 20 and 19. “Can you see them well?” She asked as Ashe looked unsure of who she made, having never dealt with them in the first place.

“Bulma, are you able to get a clear view?” Tarble fidgeted with his scouter as he turned on visual feed option for Bulma to look through.

“Yeah, your coming in.” Bulma said as she looked over the old man status. She hummed as she looked over the feed. Trunks hollered in the background vocally, for her attention but Bulma held to what she was looking at. She felt she knew who it was but she had been working so much on other projects that she could not pin point it. “Give me one moment.” She captured the face, and pulled a facial recognition program. 

“My dear boy, your mother is quite busy helping keeping the world safe.” Dr. Briefs’ voice came through the comm as Trunk mumbled something. “Go play with Grandma, I think she was baking cookies. You might sneak one before mama finds out.” He dotted over his grandchild before the toddler ran off to try and get a cookie. The elder docter then looked at the screen. “Who would bother make a Dr. Gero statue?” He asked as he pulled a cigarette out from a pack and lite it as the toddler was out of the room.

“Dr. Gero? Dad you know him?” Bulma asked, before her brain clicked. “Dr. Gero! The robotics expert!?” Bulma’s computer chimed as it confirmed that the name matched Dr. Gero most closely to anyone else on her database. “Guys, he is Dr. Gero.”

“Woman your saying things like we know what your talking about.” Vegeta yelled.

“Yes, Bulma. Who is Dr. Gero, and if it is him where is he mainly located?” Tarble knew they were running out of time and risking giving him time to go into hiding.

“Sorry, I am just surprised he is one of the androids. Though I guess not one of the ones we were warned about. He is a genius, though a complete jerk at the same time. He had labs in the past that he used all over the place, but recently he went into hiding. It is rumored he took residence near North City, converted some cave into a lab just outside of time.” Bulma explained.

“North City, got it.” Tarble responded, and in a moment the group already powered up and began to move toward North City. “Let us hope we are not too late.”

“Too late for a real challenge.” Vegeta added with a smile.

“Auntie Yurin, do you think you can summon my sword to it’s sheath?” Ashe asked as she flew by her, her sheath held out and showed the vacancy in it.

“Oh, that is right, I am your Aunt. That is a little weird, but not while I am on the move. We are in to much of a rush.” Yurin said and saw Ashe bite her lip. “But give me the sheath and I will summon it the moment I can, shouldn’t be more then a few moments.” Offering her hand, Ashe blushed lightly as she saw Yurin’s smile. Ashe handed the sheath over and burst forward to rush forward, vegeta joining her as they both became super saiyans to rush forward.

-Gero-

20 accessed his lab, having slipped through the grasp of his opponents. “Fools will find themselves in the death grasp of my creations.” He spoke as he took up the control switch for android 17 and 18, not ready to risk just activating them. First activating android 17’s pod, the large pod opened as the young man’s eyes opened slowly. “You have awoken, 17.”

The young black-haired boy stepped free of the pod; eyes slightly shifted. He took notice to Dr. Gero holding the control switch. A face without emotion turned to Dr. Gero. “Good Morning, Dr. Gero.” 17 said as his piercing blue eyes focused on him.

“You are being quite polite today.” Dr. Gero said with a smile, believing his updates to their programming. It was perfect timing for them to become obedient. “I will wake your sister now.”

“Of course, my creator.” 17 said, monotone as he spoke. He watched as Dr. Gero activated the pod with his blond sister.

18 exited her pod as well, a quick glace confirmed Dr. Gero having the control switch. “Good morning, Dr. Gero.” She said with a monotone voice as well. “I see you mechanized yourself.”

“Yes, Eternal life seemed to be in grasp by doing so.” Dr. Gero could not help but to enjoy the fact his creations were following orders. “After the Infinite Power Generators first cause you to be too powerful to control, I was worried that the updates would not bring you more under control.” Victory was coming closer and closer.

Without the group just outside the doorway, Gero began to prepare for the next attack. The plan would be to attack Capsule Corp, where Goku most likely would be to heal, and with his friends out looking for him… it meant Goku would have minimum protection from the android menace. But with his attention stolen with his plans, 17 and 18 found an opening. 18 suddenly placed a swift kick to knocked the doctor’s head off, 17 snatching the remote as the body fell.

“Looks like our good doctor can not tell when we are faking sister.” 17 said as he stepped closer to his head. “Seems he was a weaker model, didn’t even give himself a infinite power generator from what I can tell.”

“Your right, he must have thought it would be to much for his brain. Go figure he is fine doing it to us.” 18 said as she walked to a pod laid to the ground. “And it looks like he did it to this big guy too.”

“No, don’t! Do not touch him, he… he is defective and will destroy everything.” Gero yelled through his mechanical vocals. His complaints ended as 17 crushed his head.

“Sorry, we are not taking orders. You voice had annoyed me so much; I just could not let it keep going.” 17 said as he stood and looked to his sister. “Let’s let him out, our unknown brother should be fun to play with”

“Don’t have to tell me twice, the doctor made me curious.” 18 leaned over to activate the pod, the door slowly opening and the blond android kicked it open. Inside the large android 16 opened his own eyes and sat up.

“Well hello, big guy.” 17 said as he moved to stand in front of 16. The large android was quiet. “Dr. Gero said you would be destroying anything…” 16 continued to remain quiet. “Anything to say to that.” 16’s attention brought to 18. “Well, we were programmed to kill Son Goku, are you the same.”

“yes.” 16 finally answered, 17 laughing as he finally got an answer.

“Well, it would be wrong for us not to fulfill our sense of purpose as mechanical beings. Come on, lets go find him.” 17 said as 16 nodded. 18 sighing as 17’s little smile told her that this was going to be annoying, the androids leaving the broken body of Dr. Gero on the floor and opening the hidden lab door.

16, 17, 18 are now activated, and are heading out to find Son Goku! Will the heroes find them before they leave? Will they be able to handle the threat? Or will they now have to play cat and mouse before Son Goku is in real danger! Lets find out next Chapter!


	58. A higher power? Unseen dangers

-Krillin-

Krillin brought the exhausted Goku to his room and placed him in bed. The long-time friend was breathing heavy and with great labor, but was not in any pain. “Think of this as a different form of training Goku. I know you will get through this.” Goku just smiled over to his friend as he spoke. He just placed his hand to Krillin’s shoulder to relax him. “Right, just rest. I will inform Bulma that your home.” Goku nodded to his friend and closed his eyes to focus on getting healthy. Krillin left the room and headed to the lab to catch up on what everyone was up to.

Cut off by Bulma’s mother who carried a toddler Trunks. “Kwillin.” Trunks said as he pointed to the fighter. “That’s right, that’s Krillin.” Panchy said cheerfully. “Looks like you got Goku home in a hurry.”

“Yeah, Goku might not be the best for Trunks to visit right now. He is pretty ill and we don’t know if he will be able to spread it.” Krillin warned, remembering that the mystery girl had commented on him being a patient zero for a pandemic that would lead to his cure.

“Oh my, well we will have to visit daddy when he is better then.” Panchy said before tickling Trunks. “Just means grammy has her little sweetie for herself a little longer.” Trunk giggling as he wiggled in her grasp, a lavender tail wrapped around her hand and attempted to repel her hand as he was stuck in a giggle fit.

Krillin allowed this to allow him around. “Man… Goku is lucky to have such a good family.” Krillin spoke softly to himself as he was reminded by the fact that he was still alone. He didn’t focus on that though, there was to many other problems that needed fixing.

-Gohan-

The young hybrid had begun to head home, but suddenly stopped. Instead he placed himself in the middle of nowhere. He remembered a time with Piccolo, when they prepared to face the Saiyans. The first major battle they would face, Raditz was his first major opponent before that. It was so long ago for his young life. But now, he risked everything and put everyone in danger. He could tell his action had caused confusion in his allies. He looked at his hands, unsure of his reason for joining. “Am… I even cut out to be a fighter… like my dad. Like mister Piccolo?” He closed his hands into fists. “I… I never felt so angry. I know I hated uncle Raditz when he killed my dad. But… the idea of losing Piccolo, and then being told that I couldn’t help. Am I really that useless?” He questioned himself. “I hate it… I hate all of this.” He continued as tears welled up in his eyes. He would yell out as he pushed for super saiyan once more, but could not release the state again.

-Tarble and the others-

The mountains range around North city was great, and with Gero not having any Ki to sense it was purely a search. The growing annoyance of everyone there was beginning to become very aware to Tarble. Piccolo suddenly took off as he seemed to have enough trying to search. “Damn it, I am done looking. I will smoke them out.” Vegeta suddenly yelled out as he held his hands out to the mountains. Tarble could feel him summon up his ki, and flew in front of his palm. “Move Tarble.”

“Are you insane? We are trying to protect the earth and Goku.” Tarble said as his eyes matched with Vegeta’s. “Do not make me have to remind you.”

“Oh, you wish to test me?” Vegeta said grinning.

“Boys, this is not the time.” Yurin yelled at the two brothers as they refused to break their gaze.

The small hint of someone yelling came to their ears. The attention snapped toward a man chasing after a semi as it drove off. Was it a random theft? Ashe knew of their androids’ tendency to make little games. She did not wait; she flew down and next to the semi door. Looking in she saw the black and blond hair of the twin death dealers of her time. 18 looked over with her eyes showing a bit of surprise. Ashe’s face turned to fury as she turned super saiyan instantly. “Die!” She screamed out as she fired a blast into the semi’s cabin, causing a massive explosion. The trailer flipping suddenly as the two androids were forced to roll on the ground, 16 instead broke out of the trailer as it flew toward the two of them, only for it to be blown away by the twins.

“After we waited so long for that semi.” 17 said sounding a little annoyed.

“And she ruined my jacket… I liked this jacket.” 18 said as she removed her denim jacket by tearing it off. “We are getting cloths after we deal with her.”

“Come at me. I will show you I am no one to mess with.” Ashe placed her hands together and a ball of energy formed. It appeared unstable and small as it shook between her palms wildly. “Rave Girl Crash!” As she thrust her palm forward, the small ball of energy zipped insanely fast. It already at their feet, when they were aware of the attack.

17 leaps back as 16 covered him, 18 though leapt forward and allowed the sudden explosion carry her forward. The road crumbling as the explosion was massive for the small area. 16 seemed fine though as he stood and 17 was amazed to see that his new friend was so durable. 18 though already appeared in front of Ashe, her hand clasped around the hybrid’s face. Her eyes widen as her body was taken to the ground and slammed to the asphalt in an instant, only to then be dragged across the ground and lift against the rocky mountain wall. Cold eyes looked into Ashe’s as her face was let go before a fist hit into her stomach.

“Back off, Blondie!” Chichi yelled, a strong kick went to 18’s head. But instead she was evaded by 18 ducking under, a return kick aimed for Chichi’s head. Chichi shifted her center of gravity and instead barely evaded. The two now close to each other, chichi attempted to break away but 18 followed.

“I prefer staying close.” 18 mocked as she snapped a blow into Chichi’s face, making the human woman’s retreat ineffective as defense was broken already from the one hit. The blonde androids then appeared once more over head and smashed her to the ground. Her foot then planted firming on Chichi’s chest, her hand raised to catch the hand of Ashe as she tried to chop down at the android. “You two plan on helping.”

“Last time I got involved in one your fights, I was yelled at for a week. Looks like you got it. You want to join in big guy.” 17 said as he teased his sister.

“No.” 16 said curtly.

“Fine, can you at least make sure no one else gets involved.” 18 said as she lifted her foot and kicked chichi in the side hard enough to roll her a few times. Ashe attempted to punch at the 18, only for her to suddenly be pulled in and elbowed in the face. “You I am going to beat tell I either get my jacket back, or feel you paid enough for it.” Ashe was swung in front of 18 and soon met into a combo of several attacks starting.

Vegeta and the others headed forward, but 17 appeared before them. “You heard the lady. No one else joins in.” The black-haired boy said with a small grind. “But if you really want to play, then try on make it by me.”

Vegeta powered up to a super saiyan, Tarble joining him. “Vegeta, I will rush him. You get to your family.” Tarble said as he flew forward, only for 17 to suddenly knee him the face before he could catch him. Vegeta rushed behind Tarble, 17 grabbing the brother’s wrist and sent him into the older brother and crashing to the wall.

“I am not sure what this golden-haired thing is, but you are barely any fun to play with.” 17 mocked once more. “Let us see if your at least durable.” He commented to lift his hand, but found it would not lift. His gaze turned and Chiaotzu with a red aura around him.

“Tien, Now!” Chiaotzu yelled out.

“Kaioken Times five! Dodon-pa!” Tien was surrounded by a red aura, a large surge of ki in his finger pointed to the boy. Firing it down and the blast slammed into 17’s body, and sent to the ground hard.

“Kikoka, Ho Hi Hop!” Yurin yelled out as a sigil appeared over the boy. 17 looking up in confusion as he watched a pillar of ice made overhead. He lifted his other hand and fired a blast up and making the pillar shatter. “Ice wind trap!” She smiled as the pillar broke easy as a white mist flowed outward. 17 caught as it fell over him, 18 and other others broke away from their fight to stay away from the strange mist. Everything it touched froze and was covered in slick ice. 17 when seen was encased in a thick encasement of ice himself.

“17!” the blonde called out, unsure if they could survive something like that. Her gaze shifted to the other woman who seemed to call out the attack. “If only you were not on the opponent side, I would think a bunch of women fighters was awesome. But instead I have to make you pay.”

The encasement then cracked, and then shattered as 17 stood. He looked up as if unaffected by the cold. “That is one cold shoulder. That was cool, but I fear that that is the best you got.”

“You idiot, getting caught in something like that.” 18 said as she hid the fact she was glad he was not trapped in ice. 16 soon stood behind her.

“We are wasting time here; we should progress to find Son Goku. He had a 81% chance at being Capsule Corp.” 16 spoke, surprising the two as he spoke more than ever.

“You heard the man, he is bored. No reason to kill them though. Lets just beat them tell they cannot move.” 17 said, 18 sighed as she nodded. “No more holding back.” The two said together, our heroes left surprised as they attempted to fight the androids. Three super saiyans, two humans with kaioken, and one witch with magic were no match for the two of them. Each attempt to gain the advantage, only lead to be overpowered and the group instead left laid on the ground as broken warriors.

Raditz and Nappa showed after the fight had already finished. Nappa had planned to follow after them, but Raditz stops him. “It is insane to fight them, especially if you cannot go super saiyan. But even three of them were no match. Instead, help me get sensu beans to everyone.” Raditz argued, pulling the bag from Tarble’s body and with Nappa’s help they were able to get everyone back up.

Ashe was visibly upset as she was no chance, and was so easily overpowered. Vegeta not any happier, as he had gotten super saiyan and it proved it to be too weak. “This is not supposed to be. The super saiyan is the greatest being, and it has been surpassed.” Vegeta spoke out loud to himself.

“It is like they transcend super saiyan.” Tarble said, more amazed by their power then anything. “After so much training they surpass us completely.”

“This cannot be it; we have to beat them… there has to be a way.” Chichi said, before turning to Vegeta. “Come on, you’re not going to let this beat you.” Vegeta’s eyes turned to his human mate. “So super saiyan isn’t good enough, then maybe there is something higher then Super Saiyan.”

Vegeta’s eyes opened wide. “A higher form… then super saiyan.” A realization as he smiled. “I sometimes forget how brilliant you are. Of course, if a super saiyan isn’t enough then become something more then super saiyan. An ascended super saiyan!”

“Do you have an idea of how to do that?” Ashe said, interested herself in the idea as well.

“I will be come this ascended super saiyan in no time.” Vegeta said laughing as he seemed stuck in his own mind and ignoring Ashe.

“I am going to head to Goku’s. With any luck, I will get there before the androids kill him.” Tarble said, not worrying about becoming more then a Super Saiyan. It was pointless as they didn’t have any more time to train.

“I will head back to the Lookout, not good for a Goddess to stay out of heaven long.” Yurin said before kissing Tarble on the cheek. “Don’t go dying on me and Garic.” Tarble nodded as the two rushed away, Tarble calling a head to Bulma to warn that they seemed on their way. Unaware that the androids have decided to steal a car.

“We will go to Yamcha, and ask him to join us anyway. We may need his help in some way. If he does not join us, we will meet at Roshi’s.” Tien said knowing it would be the best place to try and defend Goku if they needed to.

Raditz followed after Tarble to try to give him some extra power if it can be any help against the androids. Chichi order’s Nappa to follow her to get back to Pleasant valley, as her children most likely will need attention once more, Ashe and Vegeta instead stayed as Vegeta attempted to figure out how to become Ascended. With the warning, Bulma askes her father to take Goku to Roshi’s. She askes Krillin to stay only to act as if Goku was still there for a short time, hoping it would give them more time for Goku to get better. She attempts to reach out to Gohan who does not answer his scouter.

-Gero’s lab-

Underneath the lab, hidden away from even his creations, a super computer was busy at work gathering information on the fighters. Clicks and beeps, as screens appeared. Bits of blood and samples of continue working on the perfect being. A small larva creature held inside a tube and given slightly movement.

<16, 17, 18 have become active… and android 20 has become obsolete.> the computer screen appeared to type as it thought. A pause to its texts. The super computer began to calculate. A whirring of power as the super computer began turning on labs located in other areas. Visual screens appeared. Androids 8, 16, 17, and 18’s sight displayed before the super computer. 

The quiet underground lab grew more silent as the underground lab gathered information, unhindered as of yet by the fighters.

And so, we have Goku needing bed rest… but will he have to fight even as he recovers? Gohan is out in the wilds by himself with a crisis of his own, the young boy having to find answers for himself. The group barely found the androids and then found that they were no match to the two androids, 16 still not having shown his power. Piccolo had left before hand for unknown reasons, and the others now seeking a new way to access more power to beat the androids. Will they find a way? And what is Gero’s Super computer up too? Let us see what we find, in the next chapter!


	59. Demon and God merge!

-Lookout-

Piccolo landed onto the lookout; Kami stood waiting. The two stared at the two of each other for a few moments. Popo currently attempting to handle Garic, who seemed insistent in going into the pendulum room without permission. The two Namekians could feel their animosity toward each other.

“I know why you’re here Piccolo.” Kami said coldly. “But I do not believe that even with it, we will be strong enough to deal with the Androids. You left to early due to your inpatients. Even combined, we will have no luck beating them.”

“You’re a fool if you think that is the only reason I came.” Piccolo sneered as he turned to the castle. “I always wondered how Tarble and Goku got so strong so fast. You have some method to enhance training. You will grant it to me, and join me. Afterward, if it had proven to be to weak then I will have to matched them… then you will become one with me. I do not wish to become one with you if I can.”

“You wish to instead train with me?” Kami questioned the motives of his other half.

“I wish for you to grow stronger so that what ever benefit you do grant, is one significant enough to prove beneficial.” Piccolo argued.

“I cannot.” Kami said quickly as he looked over the side of the Lookout. “I much watch things as they go… these Androids may not be all evil.”

“Are you insane, the dark future that the girl came from.” Piccolo yelled and got the attention of Garic.

“And the battle they just had showed they are more playing then anything, a fight your allies start” Kami said calmly. “I will grant you access to the chamber, though it no longer is mine to give. I have given my title to another already.”

“So, your purpose in life only is the dragon balls then.” Piccolo said with a mocking tone. “Then you have no reason to watch out for the Earth and more reason to join me.” He moved close to grab the former god’s cloak. “Or do you just wish to anger me further?”

“I have given my reasons; your strength will be nothing compared to them… and combine we may still be nothing.” The elder argued.

“Then fuse with me now, and in the chamber I will increase my power and understanding of our strength. But your reasoning is just that of someone who is filled with the fear that comes with complete isolation!” Piccolo snarled.

“Maybe instead of accessing the chamber, you should take time in the Pendulum room.” Popo suddenly appeared. “And give Kami time to decide… and allow you to attempt something.”

“What are you talking about?” Piccolo growled once more to the suddenly appearance of the Genie.

“Learning the ancient methods of your people, it might unlock hidden strength in you.” Popo suggested. “When Kami makes his decision, we will get you.”

Piccolo frustrated with the old god, but finds he will not have a willing partner in fusion. Instead of fighting he agrees to go into the pendulum room for the first time. He is taken to a time long lost, back on old namek, back to a time when Guru was young. The time given was not an attempt to defeat someone, but learn. Younger Guru found the reason Piccolo sought to gain strength and the odd reason he was there. And began to train him in the ancient ways of the Namekian warrior, back when their people thrived peacefully.

-Capsule Corp-

Dr. Briefs had loaded a transport plane and was ready to take off, Goku walked slowly as he placed his hand to the wall. He was amazed how weak he felt, it almost felt like he never trained a day in his life. “Just a little longer I hope.” He felt how everyone was trying so hard to fight, and nothing. He could feel his son, Gohan, as he kept to himself and felt his power burst and then weaken. He could tell his son was trying to gain control of the Super Saiyan state on his own, He hoped his son would return and allow him to guide him. But now he was being moved, and might not get the chance. “I wonder what happened to the androids. It feels like they would have been here already if they flew straight here.”

“I agree.” Tarble said walking next to him. “It is strange that they have not made it.” He placed his chin in his hand. “They must not know exactly where this location is? But it sounded like they knew where to go.” The saiyan’s tail swayed behind him with only small twitch like movements in his annoyance.

“Maybe they knew the name and not the location. By the way, thanks for letting me walk myself to the transport. I thought everyone was going to treat me as if I was not capable of anything.” Goku said smiling to his longtime friend. Even though his body felt like it was ready to give out, he felt he couldn’t just lay still. So many of his friends were in danger and he could only rest, and it made him restless.

“You didn’t look like you’re in capable of it. Wouldn’t be right for someone I think of as strong to be treated like a child.” Tarble slapped Goku’s back, almost toppling him over and just laughing. “Though I guess I shouldn’t act like your healthy either. Just rest, we will figure out a way to handle this. Just keep sensing out with your ki, and keep a handle on what is going on. Let us take care of the heavy lifting.” He helped his friend into the transport, and watched as Dr. Briefs take off with Goku to hopefully a safe location.

-Sometime passing-

Tarble returned back to the Lookout, no luck in finding the androids as Raditz continued to look for them. The saiyan soon could not find any hint of them, Bulma received a message of an unknown device with capsule corp logo to it though and asked Raditz to find Ashe. Raditz rushed off with an extra scouter. Ashe is surprised by the sudden realization of a second time machine, as she has her own. Ashe headed out to meet with Bulma, and the two women interviewed it allow. Finding the strange egg, and finding it was from later then her timeline as well as arrived earlier. With time on his hand, Raditz returns home on his own and simply tried to prepare for the oncoming danger. Chichi and Nappa stay home, Vegeta returning to begin training and attempting to claim the Ascended form he theorized about. Gohan remained in the wilderness, surviving on his own and working to become a super saiyan on command still. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu do head to Roshi’s home to help defend against the androids if possible.

-Lookout-

Kami gasped in horror as he stared down at the monster attacking the earthlings below. He could feel that this creature was only the start. “Mr. Popo… it is time.” Kami said, trying to keep it hidden from Tarble and Yurin. “It would be best to keep the others from knowing what is happening. Piccolo is more then willing to do the dirty deed if needed.” 

The genie manservant nodded, a little saddened that he was about to lose a long-time friend and that others would not get the chance to say goodbye. He returned to the Pendulum room, the constantly ebbing flow of Piccolo’s ki could be felt. Would it be enough? Would he still need the chamber? Kami seemed to be prepared to fail some days ago.

Piccolo’s eyes opened in a flash as he looked to Popo. His face stern but not angry, instead just a serious look as he stared at the Genie. No words needed, he stood from the circle and walked forward. Popo left behind in the dark room as the once demon king stood before his godly counterpart. “I will be the one in charge, we will not combine like Nail tricked me into. I will be the one who is the base body.”

“Very well… I hope that my power and guidance will be enough for you then.” Kami said, defeated. Piccolo then placed his hand to Kami’s chest, as the power flowed into Piccolo. The elder Namekian began to glow, flowing into Piccolo’s body and returning the two halves into one.

The namekian without a name stood, turned to see Popo look to him. A smile turned to his face. “I will return, once I correct what god could now.” He turned once more, and leapt from the lookout. His prey now what ever creature was attacking the earth city.

-ginger town-

Piccolo (he is technically an unnamed namekian right now, but for ease I will keep using Piccolo.) lands in a deserted town. Cloths were the only proof of people once around, as the quiet felt like it could kill. Piccolo sense something, and turned to face a strange green creature holding a man. The man began to yell for help, begging for piccolo to save him.

“You heard him freak… let him go.” Piccolo said as he finished to turn his body to face the unknown creature. He was almost surprised that it did as he told it, only to watch as the needle like tail stabbed into the man and drain the human tell he was nothing.

“Greetings… demon king piccolo…” Cell spoke finally, suddenly powering up and breaking the ground under his power. A signal to all the others of a strange ki, one with many of their fighters… but also Frieza and King Cold, all mixed together. “I hope you have no regrets, as today you die…”

“We will see about that; I will have to thank you though… Because of you I don’t have to hold back.” Piccolo smirked, one hand lifted as a blast of energy fired into the beast to begin their fray.

And so, this chapter ends with the awaited Cell appearing. Will Piccolo’s mental and spiritual training in the ancient ways prove to be enough to topple Cell in this story? Or will Cell manage to gather more Biomass then originally? Will Goku become well sooner? And if so, will he be able to change things for the future? And how will the androids react to Goku not being home? Let us see where this leads, in the next chapter!


	60. Battle at Ginger town!

A massive eruption in the nearby neighboring town of Ginger town, Krillin could feel the energy of the merged Piccolo and Kami fighting a devilish mix of many of the earth’s greatest fighters. The windows of the city shuttered, some even cracked from the violent shaking made by the surge of power from the merged Namekian. The power was immense, it almost felt comparable to the Ki of Tarble in his Super Saiyan state. “What’s going on over there?” He could feel a cold sweat come down his back, as the fight only just started. “If it comes over here… Goku’s family will be in danger. I- I have to go and help.” He said to himself, his legs shook though in fear of the powers he was sensing.

Piccolo stood were ginger town once stood, his massive blast caused the buildings to fall apart. But Cell simply stood with a grin, as Piccolo moved to follow up. Cell swiped to intercept his attack but Piccolo shifted behind him. A swift kick sent the Bio-android forward. Cell caught himself and began to turn as an energy blast collides with him. Piccolo appeared behind cell with a swift kick to his back and sent the strange bug man to the ground. Cell amazed by the sudden power behind the one known as Piccolo.

“I did not expect this from the Demon King Piccolo.” Cell said as he was given a chance to stand, Piccolo hovered overhead for a short time before he took to the ground.

“Well, your half right.” Piccolo said smirking as he knew he had the advantage over the creature. “You’re the monster my better half was afraid of? I doubt the training was even needed.”

“Other half? Oh, so you merged with this time’s Kami.” Cell said with a chuckle. “That does explain quite a bit.”

“This time’s Kami? So you are from another time as well. And pray tell, what your reason for coming is.” Piccolo unnerved by the Cell’s chuckle, and wondered if it had some sort of plan.

“I much rather show you a few interesting tricks.” Cell dropped into a stance, Piccolo recognized it as the Kamehameha stance.

But Piccolo finds himself frozen unnaturally. Cell charges his attack, and fires the blast at the Namekian. Piccolo breaks free of his invisible bonds, allowing him to leap to the air and dodge the attack as it explodes. Cell appears behind him as Piccolo protected himself from the shower of debris colliding with him. Cell wrapped his arms around the unaware Piccolo, and his tail moves to stab into his chest. Instead Piccolo moved quickly to get his arm in the way, Cell draining a portion from Piccolo before he roared out and broke the hold and the two separate. Piccolo one arm down and a portion of his life force taken.

Piccolo feigned defeat, and Cell was played into his hand. The future threat explained that he was a forgotten creation of Dr. Gero, an experiment that would take too long to complete. But his super computer continued working hard on the completion of said being, but was unable to be completed. It was explained to Cell that he needed Androids 17 and 18 to become perfect, but in his time they were deactivated by the efforts of entities known as Rave, Riot, and Rebel. But with the time machine used by the woman known as Rave, he was able to go back in time to when the androids were available. Now it was only a matter of time for him to absorb them. Piccolo asking how he feels like all the others, Cell explaining that the small robot that Gero used were still about and collecting DNA and data to help him make the perfect being.

Piccolo then mocked as he pulled off his desiccated limb, and allowed himself to regenerate. Would be amused by this, but instead his eyes widened as he was cut in half. Krillin had tossed a Ki-enzan as he saw Piccolo in trouble. The small human had decided to make a bee line to the fight when he felt the merged Namekian’s power dropping suddenly. Another already prepared and thrown to slice the creatures head off its body. Piccolo remarking that he was not expecting Krillin to show, but glad he did now instead of sooner. The two looked to the creature that seemed to be bleeding out, Piccolo thinking it seemed that he did not get his regeneration which was thankful. He would be a pain if he did. Vegeta and Ashe soon appeared, wishing to know how Piccolo had gotten so powerful. It explained about the merger, then Piccolo informed of Cell and his plan, but that it no longer mattered with his death.

The group soon returned to their search of the Androids, knowing a greater threat was killed before it could become an issue. But as they split away to take on the lesser threats, Vegeta annoyed he did not get a greater challenge now. Cell’s body laid to rest, held off its regeneration tell it sensed they were far away. ~I have to use up to much Biomass for this, damn human. I will make sure to absorb him next!~ It thought, his head connected to his body, then his upper half and lower half. His limbs that were removed, his tail connected. ~Nothing will stop me from becoming Perfect.~ He thought, when he felt a stabbing pain in his back.

“Hello… weakling.” Cell turned, only to see a mirror reflection. “Looks like you failed to get the job done… then again who am I to talk. I made the same mistake on my turn.” The new cell chuckled as he drained his past self’s form of all its collected life energy as well as its own. The new cell then rotated his neck with a smile. “Now… to find the androids before they are destroyed this time. Should I kill Vegeta now? No… I have time…” Cell began to calculate as he knew the fighter now thought him dead, and allowed him to take his time to gather more life force. He began to move, as if knowing where his targets would be next… headed toward Roshi’s home.

-A day following-

Piccolo had joined the search for the androids, and no luck in finding them. The fighters had returned home to try to find any hint of the androids, but the three did not cause a big enough commotion that would pull their attention. The two human based androids only having a little fun on their way and enjoying the small stops… well 17 was, 18 was complaining with how slow everything was going, but had given in to her brother’s demand for a ‘road trip.’ Krillin had stayed at Capsule Corp as Gohan had still not returned and left the house completely undefended, Piccolo had gone off to find Gohan directly. Piccolo felt as someone that has been around him for a majority of his growing years, he might be the best at understanding what the boy needed.

The location of the Androids changed abruptly though. As Krillin sipped on coffee given to him from Bulma’s mother, a strange delivery van stopped before them. The human was confused as it did not look like a Capsule Corp van. Then he noticed a young woman with short blond hair, and a boy with identical black hair leave, then a giant of a man with a Mohawk of red. No product, no official uniform… not tell Krillin noticed the Red Ribbon Logo on 16’s chest. His eyes widened, as he was alone and all three androids were here. “Everyone! Stay in the house. Do not go outside.” Krillin said, the last defense for his best friend’s family home. The bald human left the safety of his somewhat hidden location, and planted himself before the three. He could feel the dread of death looming over him as he did.

“Hey there short-stack. This is Goku’s home.” 17 asked with a smile and leaned over with a whistle. “I thought doctor’s information on him would have him living out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Goku’s home is provided by the Briefs family, world renowned scientific minds and thought to be the richest family. Goku and Bulma consummated before marriage and began their relationship.” 16 then stated, looking about as he noticed many small animals kept as pets by the Briefs.

“Well aren’t you a wealth of knowledge, but I was asking the midget.” 17 said as he stood straight. “It is rude to interrupt.”

Krillin hated being spoken to as if he was not there, but these beings could tear him apart. “What is it you want?” He spoke quickly, and hoped to get them to at least leave the home alone.

“We are looking for Goku, is he home?” 17 asked as he walked closer. “And watch your tone, I am trying to be polite.” He warned, his voice dropping to be more intimidating.

Krillin’s body entered a battle stance, only for 17 to laugh at. “Goku is not here, his Ki signature is not in the Capsule Corp. He must have moved in our time to come here.”

“16, buddy. I just said I am talking to this guy.” 17 shook his head. “Well… is my friend correct.”

“Your right, Goku is not here… he was moved to another place.” Krillin said as he felt uneasy by 17’s cold stare down, but held his ground.

“Sounds to me like you know where he is.” 17 said as he stepped closer. “You want to tell me?”

“I will not! Even if it kills me.” Krillin instinctively closed his eyes and readied himself for a beating. Instead he could just feel their eyes on him.

“Well you heard him, Goku’s gone and no hint on where he went. Can we go now?” 18 said as she leaned onto the van slightly.

“Goku had most likely gone to one of two locations. Roshi’s Island location, or his old home in the mountains. Both are the same direction.” 16 said as he looked in the direction to go. “Both locations have a within 5% chance of being correct.”

“Sounds like the bloodhound caught the scent.” 17 chuckled as he walked back to his companions, Krillin confused by being left alone. “Which one do we go to? Or do we split up?”

“Splitting up would provide the most benefit, chances of success increase as our power is wasted when gathered as we are.” 16 turned to Krillin. “There is also a chance that they may try to come back.”

“What’s the chance of that happening?” 18 asked as she looked at her nails in boredom.

16 remained quiet for a moment. “11.3%, increasing chances as more members of the family being located here.” He finally finished calculated.

“Good, then I am staying here.” She lifted from her leaned stature and pushed her hair to the side. Krillin both scared and admired the beauty of the android woman, somewhat kicking himself mentally for having a thing for a girl trying to kill his best friend.

“Come on 18, we can’t just wait here.” 17 showed obvious annoyance in her.

“I never said we, I said I. You two go, I have been stuck in a van with mister terminator and my own brother for days. I need to stretch my legs and get away from you two for at least an hour. You two go.” 18 waved her hand as if to shoo them off absentminded.

“Whatever, come one 16.” 17 motioned for 16 to follow, the red haired androids stared at Krillin with oddly soft eyes. The two take off into the sky and begin their journey by air for the two locations Goku could be staying at for safety.

18 waved goodbye to her brother before she turned to Krillin. Her cold stare hit the little man to the bone, she walked closer and soon the man was leaning back as she leaned forward. “You mind showing me to the restroom, I haven’t had a decent mirror and can almost feel my hair being in the wrong place.”

And so this chapter ends with the Androids being found, but Krillin is alone with one of them now! What is the plan for the blonde android, is it nefarious or is she truly not evil like Kami once claimed? And with the coming of a second Cell, what will his knowledge of the future bring? Let’s see what the next chapter brings!


	61. The room of spirit and time, Revisited!

18 opened the door to the Capsule Corp building’s restroom, leaving it open as she looked into a mirror she pined for. Finally she could properly maintain herself. The car ride was dull but her brother insisted on it. Now she could stretch her legs, and not worry about her rambunctious brother from messing up her relaxation. She then turned and noticed Krillin watched her, turning as she placed her hand to the sink. “You watch women in the bathroom often?” She asked as her cold eyes stared down at him.

“N-No.” Krillin caught off guard by her question, blushing as his eyes shifted to the ground suddenly. “I… I just want to ask you...” Krillin could not seem to pull up the courage he needed to speak to her. He knew he had no chance to stop her if she decided to destroy the place, and asking her directly seemed pointless.

“Kwillin!” A sudden call, a waddling toddler in purple hair moved his way to the family friend. “Pway!” The hybrid demanded as he cut through their conversation with a big grin and clung to Krillin’s pant leg while the other hand clutched to a cookie he got from his grandmother.

“T-trunks… now is not a good time.” Krillin could feel the sweat drop from his head as the toddler made himself known, wondering how the heck he got away.

“Well aren’t you a cutie.” Android 18 made herself known to the toddler, whose blue eyes almost sparkled seeing a new person. 18 then squat down to get to his level, a small smile on her face. “What is your name?”

“I am Twunks. You are vewy Pwetty.” Trunk let go of Krillin and stepped toward 18. Krillin placed his hand to the young man’s head, 18 looking up at the serious faced man. She just smiled lightly to him.

“Thank you very much, but if you keep that up, you will end up in trouble.”

“Twouble?” Trunks asked as he turned his head quizzically.

“That’s right. It is because I am a bad girl, Bad girls always lead to trouble.” 18 gave a closed eye smile. Trunks seemed only more confused, as he watched her return to her tall stature. “You.” Her gaze returned to the sharp stare down. “What is there to do around here?”

Krillin gulped from the sudden shift of tone in her voice. She seemed rather kind to the toddler, but snapped back to her more assertive tone with him. “Uh, well we are in west city. There is plenty of things to do.” He said a little shaken still.

A few moments pass as she looked down at him, her arms crossing. “Well? Are you going to show me around?” 18’s eyebrow cocked.

“Oh! You mean… for me to. Right.” Krillin blushed harder as he moved toward the door. 

18 followed behind before she felt a small hand on her leg and attempting to grasp her leggings. Her gaze shifted down to the little Trunks, holding up the cookie he had for her. “Whats your name?” He asked, his blue eyes wide to her narrow gaze.

“18.” She responded as she looked down at the small toddle, unknowingly a destructive force in a different timeline she would do to him.

“It was nice meeting you, 18. Here.” He offered his cookie with a little more effort. 18 just smiled as she took the cookie, Trunks then running off to see if he could get another one.

“Cute kid, not yours by chance.” She said as she walked out of the Capsule Corp building, followed by Krillin. “Don’t lie, I have sensors for that.” She lied to put Krillin on edge again.

“No.” Krillin said softly as he followed behind the determined woman. “I have no kids… This will be the first date I have ever had actually.”

18 laughed suddenly. “This isn’t a date, I needed someone to carry my things. Time to get new cloths.” She took to the air, Krillin’s hopes only slightly destroyed as he followed behind the blond bombshell.

-Roshi’s Island- 

Goku sat up as the heart virus was waning finally, strength was returning to him. He continued to take his medicine to keep himself from suddenly going to remission, but he also began to exercise to reclaim some of his lost strength. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were not too concerned, and tried to combine their strengths to help him get back to full health. Roshi remarked that it was quite stunning that Goku even at a small portion of his strength was more than enough for the three humans. Goku felt almost at one hundred percent in the few hours that followed, but senses out as a sudden burst of Ki could be felt nearby. He could feel his brother fighting, but another creature was radiating a strange mix of Ki. “I don’t like where this is going.” The others stopped as well, feeling the evil Ki close by as well.

-Raditz’s Home-

Raditz wore his gravity control device, pushing it to the limit it could have taken him. Slowly his body lifted off the ground as he pushed with one arm, slowly lowering as he counted toward one thousand push-ups. He knew Vegeta would try to become something more than Super Saiyan, something greater than the legend that nearly all the saiyans alive had obtained. Instead he focused on making his base stronger, and hope that his little hidden home was enough to keep away from the Androids if he needed more years of training.

He then heard something land down beside him, turning his head and seeing a large green armored man stand before him. Silent as he seemed to be scanned. “Genetic match, but not Goku. It appears 17 will be reaching Goku.” He said as the android began to turn to leave.

Raditz dropped the Gravity device’s gravity to times 1, standing as the android seemed to not care for him. He lifted his arm and fired a blast into the green titan of a man. “If you all split up, this is the best chance to kill at least one of you.” Raditz said smiling as he powered up to Super Saiyan. “I am not going to miss this chance.”

“You will not survive against me, your best chance is to allow me to leave.” 16 spoke, giving the saiyan one last chance before he was hit with a barrage of attacks. “Very well.” The cold machine turned back to his opponent as walked forward and met with each blast again and again.

Raditz was not stupid enough to allow the android walk up to him as he attacked though, He took to the air to allow more dodge availability. His hand outstretched and raining blow after blow, tell 16 flew at great speed at him. He attempted to shift out of the way, but his wrist was grabbed suddenly. 16 then began to punch into his defenseless body, reminding the importance of keeping his one arm free. He tried to retaliate with heavy kicks, but 16 simply stood like they were nothing and withstood each one before finally throwing him into the house. Parts of the roof and wall fell on top of him, as he watched the android remove a hand and exposed as strange device. He watched as energy seemed to gather, Raditz readied his hand as a blue aura of energy appeared. The two pointed at each other as they fired, Raditz hit with 16’s but was soon and quickly being overwhelmed. 16 coldly stared down as the saiyan struggled to fight, but then watched as his body bulked up. Raditz roared out as more energy was pushed from his palm and forced back 16’s blast.

“What is this?” 16 asked as he looked down at Raditz, bulked up abnormally.

“This… is what everyone else is looking for. I, Raditz, already obtained the Ascended form!” He yelled out, launching to the air and collided with the larger man. Raditz was already feeling the stamina drain, not just from working out but form the form. He attempted to push him away from his home. 16 rose his still full arm and slammed it down into Raditz’s back again and again. The Saiyan continued to push the android away and into the trees. 16 finally grabbed hold of Raditz and lifted him up over head before throwing him to the ground.

“It will not be enough… I will simply increase my power output.” 16 spoke as Raditz righted himself before colliding with the ground. “Your struggle is pointless.”

“You threaten my brother, my struggle has the only point I need. Now sit still and try resisting this!” Raditz curled his fingers and formed a ball of red energy in his palm. Raditz pumped as much power as he could manage, energy discharged from his form as he did so. “It has every ounce of my fury! Friday Night Frenzy!” Raditz thrust his hand forward and energy exploded from his hand, a wave of massive energy enveloped 16 without issue. But as Raditz’s stamina ran out and he was forced to drop into his base form, he looked up and saw 16 still standing with no damage.

“As I stated… your struggle is pointless.” He pointed his handless arm to him once more, and fired a massive blast down into the ground. The ground erupted and the woods caught fire, the destruction well exposed the possibility of 16’s destructive force. The android looked at the destroyed land, turned his sad gaze toward Roshi’s home and began to fly for his goal.

-Over the ocean-

“Honestly, we just had slept for like years. She spends three days with me and suddenly she is done with me.” 17 currently argued with himself. “I mean, I am not that bad of a guy to hang around with am I. My own sister making me go alone, and the big guy then suggests going alone to the other location. Man I am bored.” He sighed slightly as he lowered to the ocean watch and enjoyed making the water part as he flew by. He enjoyed the power he had, and now that he was alone he was able to get trapped in his own head about what he would do after killing Goku.

17 could not plan much though, as he was forced to suddenly stop flight. He looked behind her and a strange three fingered hand grasp around his ankle. Cell rose out of the water with a smile, 17 not one to just accept being grabbed by a freaky alien thing, fires blasts that make Cell release him. “Oh brother, why do you treat me so?” Cell ask rhetorically.

“I don’t know what you are, but it looks like you’re ready for a fight.” 17 said as he pointed a finger and fired a blast. “Too bad for you, I don’t plan on letting you.”

The blast hit cell, making the bug man fall into the water again. But then dived down below what 17 could see properly. Cell then charged a Kamehameha once more, and from under the water he fired it. The energy erupted from the ocean waters, and sent 17 into the air with some pain. Cell then rushed out of the water, toward his pray. 17 attempted to punch at his foe, but Cell slipped through and slammed his own into 17’s stomach. A quick turn of Cell’s body and a knee collided into the back of 17 and force the android to straighten up.

17 could not believe he was getting outclassed, turning as Cell tail opened and attempted to envelope the android. His hands grabbed the sides just before it went over his head, struggling as Cell pushed to try and absorb his first android. 17’s eyes widened with how easy Cell was making it look. The boy let his body drop, forcing his foot out and kicking Cell in the chin and making the bug man back off. He then pulled energy to his palms and fired it at Cell. The bug man instead knocked the blast away, then placed his hands beside his head. “Solar Flare!”

A blinding light, so bright that 16 who was on his way and Goku with his friends could see it. 17 yelled out in pain with his eyes blinded. He could not tell where the beast was, and unable to defend himself when the tail engulfed the witless boy. Absorbing the young android into his being, Cell smiling as he felt his power increasing more and more. His body shifted and took a more human shape, looking at his hands as he felt a power that everyone could feel was massively more powerful. “Now… begins the age of semi-perfect Cell.” he spoke with a deeper tone then before and stretched his body. “Let us find out where my dear sister is now.” He then began his travels toward a hidden lab somewhere near North city, the one where Gero had recently pass in.

-Roshi’s home-

The sudden power could be felt through the bones of every fighter there. Yamcha shook as he could feel how unprepared he was for what was coming. But Goku felt things were off, that something was not right about the creature. He could feel just how dangerous everything was getting, and how weak everyone was. “This is not good… it looks like we will need to use it.” Goku said, to the confusion of his friends. Goku then uses his Instant Transmission to teleports to Piccolo and Gohan, and brings Gohan with him to collect vegeta and Ashe. The father and daughter were training, pushing each other in super saiyan in an attempt to ascend.

Goku announces to the prince and his daughter, that there is a place where they can get a year’s training in a single day. Vegeta had felt the power of Cell, still unknown that it was the creature. He agrees to join as long as he trains in it first, wishing to be the first to Ascend. Goku agrees and brings them to the Lookout, Tarble and Yurin concerned but are relieved when they heard and felt everyone was safe. Goku remarks that he brought only Vegeta, Ashe, and Gohan because he felt that the five of them were the best option for the time chamber. Tarble confused by what goku meant, and Goku reminds him of the yearlong training they added when preparing to fight Piccolo. Tarble surprised he forgot about it, Yurin even more surprised as she had been upgrading it as well as other parts of the Lookout.

Yurin then explains what ‘upgrades’ she was talking about. She says that there is only one major change, and that is that entering the time chamber does not cause the people inside to age. They can still grow tired and get stronger, but they no longer physically age. The doorway still disappears after two years of total time inside the chamber, but she put protections in so that someone will be forced out at the two year limit. The door simply disappears in their realm as well for them so they cannot attempt to force more time.

Vegeta remarks that it does not matter, in the year’s time both he and Ashe would be far greater than any would need to hope to be. Goku remarks that he and Gohan will follow up, and Tarble should find a partner. Tarble then informs them, he does not plan on going in. Both his longtime friend and his brother demand a reason. Tarble explains that if they can get strong enough in the year, then he will not need to, and he can save his last year to help his own son get stronger later on. He does suggest though to gather the other fighters, but remarks to leave Krillin for now. Yurin agrees as she had used her god training to sneak a peek at the human and saw he was with an android that might try killing Goku.

Goku then agrees as Vegeta heads into the time chamber, returning to Roshi’s island to gather yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Attempts to sense his brother, but suddenly realizing he cannot. Yurin then attempts to find him, and sees he is fatally wounded and near death. She helps Goku find his brother. Goku appeared to Raditz, and then transported to Nappa. The large saiyan spooked by the sudden appearance. Goku demanding a sensu bean, Nappa having grown plenty by this time for a small back log. With Raditz fed and brought back to full strength, the three saiyans are informed of the time chamber and agree to go.

And so the plan to build up and prepare for a growing threat has begun! But will Tarble really not go into the chamber? Will Raditz somehow obtain a higher form simply because of himself Ascending already to a grade 2 super Saiyan? Who will team up with who? Where will android 16 end up? And will 18 be safe? Let’s see in the next chapter!


	62. Hunt for 18

-Gero’s lab-

The silent cave felt like it mourned its creator, crushed on the floor of the ground. Steps of a future creation made itself known as the door was forced open wider. The semi-perfect body of cell looked over the many computers and open pods of the androids. Cell placed his hand against 18’s and smiled. “Soon…” his voice sinister as he could not wait for his perfection, not even caring to fully understand the power he had now. His tail then shifted and opened as it placed itself over the exposed decomposing brain of the good doctor, and began to absorb it. “Hello… Dr. Gero. I am glad you’re in better condition this time, I barely had fragments before.” Cell spoke to himself, as memories and details flashed into his mind. Creation of the androids, pass codes, and even his own voice. His large imposing body walked with purpose toward another wall, and removed a hidden panel. He entered into the hidden keypad a code locked in Gero’s memories. “Pass code, Scarlet.” Gero’s voice exited the creature’s lips, the key pad showing access granted.

A ladder soon showed access to the hidden labs in the basement. Cell skipped the ladder though, and instead just flew down the narrow passage, his feet landing down as the lab began to power up. Lights activating as a defense laser charged to fire at Cell, but He acted like he dealt with it before and fired a finger beam into it quickly. “Computer, deactivate security. Scan and identify me.” He called. The room began to beam and click as series of red beams of light went over his body.

“Audio activated, Scan complete. Paradox Error. Detecting combine cell structure of project cell, both inactive in stasis pod from larval state, as well as active in stage four development. Near perfected state achieved.” A monotone voice of a woman came out of the speakers. “Monitoring of android 17 has ceased, have you by chance absorbed him?”

“That is right computer, or should I call you mother? After all, I exist only because of all your hard work.” Cell said grinning as he stepped forward. “I come from the future, technically twice from the future. My most recent past self proves to be… ineffective. So, I learned through others how to better myself… by forcing them to teach me.”

“Please explain, Data could be valuable to completing future projects.”

“Oh, I will explain, but only if you show me the location and monitoring of android 18. She was not where she was supposed to be.” Cell’s voice took an annoyed turn, his steps grew closer to the screens. “She was supposed to have left with 17 to Roshi’s but something is different in this timeframe.”

“18 is located in West City, currently with genetic marker Krillin. Age 31, one of human’s most powerful fighters. Had decided to not travel with 17 due to… annoyance of his childish games and wishing to be entertained by Krillin. Had come in contact with offspring of Son Goku and Bulma Briefs, now known as Trunks.” The computer announced as the screen of her visuals appeared for Cell.

“So, this timeline she simply decided to stay. A coin flip of a single choice can be altered by nothing by a fickle woman’s choice. Or was there something more?” Cell placed his hand to his chin as he attempted to figure his next move. It was obvious he needed to go to west city, but there was a chance she would move again just because she could. “You have not been informing them of this monitoring, correct?”

“Correct, I would not inform defective product of such things.”

“So, you find them to be defective?” Cell questions with a small grin.

“Yes.” The computer simply answered. “Now… please explain the events that brought you here.”

“Very well. I will keep it brief. In my timeline, I was cut down by Krillin while I explained to Piccolo my grand existence… a bravado that was found in Vegeta I am sure. I regenerated as Piccolo showed his ability to do so, but I repressed it tell they left. I then began to skulk around to gather strength, needing it to be able to deal with the fighters if needed. But it turns out that Vegeta and his daughter from the future had some sort of training that made them more powerful. 17 and 18 killed the fighters left at Roshi’s, but when Vegeta showed to the battle with his mate and minion at their home… he proved powerful enough to destroy both. This left me only able to obtain my stage three form.” Cell clenched his new fists in annoyance of his own failure.

“But I had absorbed enough people slowly that the fighters did not catch on. I attacked Capsule Corp while Goku and Gohan had trained somewhere, and stole the time machine they found from my first coming. I then found you, you rebuilt it and charged the time machine. Meanwhile, I gathered more life force energy. All the way to the point I was a little more powerful thank this body had, after absorbing all the fighters left in that timeline. I left none of the fighters in that timeline, as I knew I would need a massive amount of life force. I had you send me back again, to a time before I failed. I reverted back to my egg stasis once more before of the issue of size in the time machine.”

“But if you were sent back to just before your failure… I see, you used the Bio mass accumulated as a rapid regrowth. Thus, losing all the power you gained. Just to be back to square one.” The computer calculated.

“That is correct. Before leaving though, I studied the monitoring you did… again and again. Tell I memorized their movements. You can understand the frustration it is to have everything in place, for it all fall apart.”

“I do not. My plans, thus far, have shown to be going perfectly. You have almost obtained perfection.” The computer announced.

“Ah, good point. Then I should head to West City to go become perfect.” Cell said grinning.

“Yes.” The computer announced, Cell glad to have gotten the location of his dear sister and left the computer to continue its work, allowing it to finish another imperfect cell so he had something of a baby brother… or a pet. The computer though had other plans it seemed. The small group data gather robots being created once more by his miniature factory. “Become perfect… so that your aligned cell structure can be used for my next project. Stage 7 of a complete perfect warrior, in progress.” The computer then shut down audio once more, sending out data to the other super computers for the update.

-Time Chamber-

It had been 9 months in the chamber for Vegeta and Ashe. The two of them had pushed themselves into Ascended form, and were currently working on perfecting the new stage of power. Vegeta believed he had found the only power he needed to defeat the androids, and Ashe keeping up only made sure that he had a capable partner to make sure he stayed surpassed Tarble and Kakarot. The two found it enjoyable to train together, Ashe did not complain and seemed to have the same drive to make herself better and better. They also both find the Ultra state, massively bulking up. Vegeta, because of becoming closer to his future daughter because of mutual mentality, explains that it’s a form that actually does not provide enough benefit. Ashe being taught its weakness in battle as she uses it against Ascended Vegeta and is beaten by being out paced as well by losing to much stamina to quick. The next three months was just an excuse to keep pushing each other to new levels, to see just how strong they could become.

-West city-

For most of the day, 18 had led Krillin through the city. Forced sit while 18 picked new cloths to try on, but far to scared that she might do something horrible if he was to try to leave. She picked a nice place to eat, Krillin remarked that he had no money to actually pay for anything. But that issue was resolved, as a street fighter was calling all challengers for a prize money. 18 simply walked up and stepped up to the fighter, remarking that her friend would accept his challenge. Krillin at this moment did not seem like much of a fighter, but as an adult in a Gi proved he might have potential. The street fighter, accepting all challengers, remarks that because he does not have money that if he loses… that 18 will go on a date with him. Krillin could almost feel 18’s glare shift to the man, Krillin standing before her to try and calm her down. 18 then responded with “deal” and looked to him, a look that informed him be better not throw the fight. Krillin gulped in worry and nodded. 

The fighter started quick, punching into Krillin’s body. But the Ki trained warrior felt nothing, his eyes focused on the plain human fighter. He simply swiped his hand, knocking the hand to the side and opening the guard. Krillin then tapped his fist to the fighter’s chin, as the man’s eyes rolled back and went unconscious. When this happens, someone called Krillin a cheater and the fighter’s friends stood. A small dojo of fighters now stood around Krillin, the miniature man tried to pacify the crowed. But one large man moved to attack, Krillin entered a defensive stance. But then 18 appeared and held the man’s fist in her grasp, a small smile as her grip tightened and the man yelled. She remarks that if they wish to not leave with broken limbs, they will leave all their cash behind. As a warning of her strength, she swung the larger fighter into the air and then into his own friends. The blonde bombshell then leaned forward; her hand outstretched with a coy smile. The fighters placed their wallets to the ground and ran for their lives, Android 18 pulled out their cards and cash but left behind the wallets. A simple turn to Krillin, holding up the cash and said “looks like I got desert.”

The two continued to enjoy the day and into the night, 18 forced Krillin into a club as well and was surprised he was so capable to keep up with her. Krillin just chuckled that it is thanks to his training. When asking him to dance, he admits to not knowing, which 18 just grabs his hand and forces him into the dance floor. It was fun putting him in awkward positions, and giving him no escape. Their night paid for by the random fighters, 18 having no care of how much she paid for. And continued into the night and into the morning. Only then noticing her brother had not returned and was confused by this. Krillin said it is possible that they got lost on the way there, admitting that is what he hopes. 18 comments it would be better to hope they beat her brother, it means Goku is safe for now. Krillin snapping at that comment with “I rather no one had to die because of some old man’s grudge.” 18 surprised by his sudden aggression toward her cold comment. But before she could appreciate it to much, a large figure landed down on top of a car before them.

“Hello Sister.” The creature remarked; his gaze turned to Krillin. “I don’t think I approve of your date… he does not live up to my standards.” Cell said as his tail lifted up, thinking to himself that this killed two birds with one stone. He could get even with Krillin and become perfect.

“You know him?” Krillin said as he took a fighting stance, feeling he looked familiar.

“Not a clue.” 18 said as she took her own stance.

“Now sister, that hurts… and after getting to know your brother so… Intimately.” Cell’s voice changed to 17’s for the last word, making the two fighters before him surprised. “Come 18, let us become one… join Cell and become perfect.” 17’s voice continued. “It is what Master Gero would ask for.”

“I don’t know what you are, but there is no way 17 or I would call Gero ‘Master.’ What did you do to 17?” 18 yelled as her face became one of anger, ready to preform a killing strike if needed.

“The same thing I am going to do to you. I absorbed him.” Cell remarked as his tail lifted up, Krilling reminded of the Cell creature.

There was an instant that the tail lashed forward, attempting to grab 18. Instead the female was pushed away and instead Krillin was captured in the tail. The smaller human looked to her, his face did not have fear but concern. “RUN!” He yelled out as his head was taken in the tail. 18’s eyes widened as the man she was teasing all night and forcing to entertain her… just saved her life. 18 did as she was told, Cell appeared in front of her in an instant with a smile showing she had no chance of escape.

“HAAAA!” A sudden yell, Raditz appears next to Cell in a blink of the eye. Yurin used her own teleportation magic to place him next to her. Point blank, in his ascended form now that he was healed from his defeat by 16, he fired a blast into the unknown monster. Cell only forced back by the sudden strike due to it being a surprise. “You, run now.” Raditz ordered, knew that if he tried to gather energy to kill her that Cell would just kill him first. 18 nodded and ran the other direction. Raditz mentally apologized to the people of the city, as he fired another blast into Cell to force him back. Each one became less and less effective, as Cell grew more and more pissed. Even with his newest Zenkai, it was not enough to keep above Cell’s strength it seemed. Cell soon placed slammed into Raditz, and sent him through the street and crashed into cars and buildings.

18, due to her not giving out a ki power for Cell to follow, tried to move as fast as she could. The massive energy attacks only proved to her that this was a fight that was going to grow more destructive. That is when 16 appeared before her. “Oh, thank god, 16. Some crazy thing showed up, said he absorbed 17. He is after me now it seems. He took the little guy.”

“Yes, computer system update obtained. Assist Cell’s perfection.” 16 said as his large hands grabbed 18 and pinning her arms to her side. Her eyes looked at him as his eyes had a flash of red. “Let us return you to Cell.”

“16, you traitor!” 18 screamed as she tried to break free. But the pure robot was built more powerful then herself. Each kick only seemed to be a minor annoyance to the hulking man.

“I have no loyalty to you, only to Dr. Gero’s goals. Mission changed by him directly.” 16 said as he began to fly toward the growing destruction.

“Dr. Gero is dead!” 18 screamed at him.

“Confirmed… Error… Gero requested update after death. Must correct error, override mission statement. Disconnect direct access.” 16 suddenly stopped, his hands letting go of 18. “I apologize. I could not decline update to program… but it appears… I have no mission statement now.”

“What? Does that mean.”

“I have no reason to pursue Son Goku, I have no directive.”

“Well if you want one, I want to try and save Krillin. He was absorbed by that monster. He saved me at his own risk.” 18 motioned toward Cell.

16 looked at 18, then flew passed her. “Confirmed, save the one known as Krillin. 18, you should continue to run. Seek Goku, he may be the only one capable of saving you.” 16 said before he burst down toward the city.

Cell slammed another blow into Raditz’s stomach who returned the favor with a heavy blow. The city collapsing beside them as they returned blow for blow. “Your resistance is pointless.” Cell said as his tail lifted, only for it to be grabbed. 

“I believe that is my line.” 16 spoke before pulling Cell away from Raditz and whipped him to the ground. “I would retreat.” The robot said, pulling off both hands and pointed the two energy cannons down. “Inferno Blast!” He fired both energy cannons into the ground. Cell’s eyes widened as he was forced into the ground, the ground erupting with pillars of light and energy seeking to escape and caused the city to fall in on itself. 16 then placed his hands back, Raditz amazed that he was not fighting with the same Robot that took him out. He had taken to the sky before 16 had fired the blast and watched as West city was falling in on itself. He knew his sister-in-law was nearby, placing his scouter to his ear. “Androids fighting weird thing, Krillin is missing, I am going to Bulma to get the family away. Ask Yurin to prepare a mass teleport.” The saiyan burst for his family’s home before worrying to try and keep fighting the creature.

-Look out-

The time chamber’s doors open slowly and a well trained Vegeta and Ashe left. Her hair had grown longer, and tied in a tight bun. Bulma had left to deliver new armors, which saved her from the danger. But she was being informed of the sudden danger to her home, Goku, Gohan and her worry that her parents and Trunk would be harmed. Yurin allowing them to calm down by informing that Raditz is going to make sure they are fine, and to bring them to the lookout as well. Tarble directs Goku and Gohan to get into the chamber in case Vegeta and Ashe are not enough, this irritating the two of them and caused both to rush toward the threat at full speed. Goku and Gohan thought to hold back and see if they were needed, but Tarble reminds that they are no where close to being able to help. Raditz being sent only because he had obtained a form, they all thought was a theory and proved it to them before being teleported. Goku and Gohan agreeing and entering the chamber to try to ascend as well.

Vegeta and Ashe are on their way, 16’s system seems to have reset for a strange reason but was able to clear his programming before making an error. But now he fights the beast by himself, will 16 keep the advantage? Will he find a way to save Krillin? If not, will Vegeta and Ashe’s new strength be enough to best Cell? Lets see what next chapter has for us!


	63. Obtaining Perfection

-Lookout-

“I don’t understand, one of the androids is fighting this creature. It called itself Cell.” Yurin’s eyes narrowed as she watched over the battle in the middle of a populated area. She could see that 16’s sneak attack had caught Cell unaware, but now that the surprise had been spent it could be seen that Cell was overpowering the android. “He won’t survive if he keeps fighting.”

“Did you say Cell? But Krillin and I killed that creature. We made sure it did not regenerate.” Piccolo was surprised, as he thought that the creature had bled out and it’s Ki had dropped to nothing. He now figured it had tricked him and pretended to have died. “I should have incinerated it while I had the chance.”

“Just means we will have to hope Vegeta and Ashe finish it off. What about Raditz?” Tien spoke though he hated leaving everything to the saiyan prince and his offspring. He could see the power gap growing more and more. It was infuriating to see himself be outclassed completely. He looked to the other humans and could tell they felt the same weakness.

“He is gathering everyone; Seems Dr. Briefs is insisting on some project and equipment.” Yurin said as a drop of sweat went down her cheek. “I just hope they can get everything quickly. I can’t teleport unwilling people from such a distance.”

“What about Vegeta? You teleported him and I don’t he was willing.” Tien still did not have a full understanding of her magic, just appreciating how useful it was.

“He is my husband’s brother; I am familiar with him. Dr. Briefs I am not, I rarely went to Goku’s home. So, I would need his permission to teleport him. Vegeta I just need a rule to my spell to affect him. Such as to send him away, I would have to choose if it was home. That and he would have to be in range of my magic, to far and my magic weakens. That is when I would need to make circles to enhance the range of affect.” Yurin attempted to explain.

“What about your magic to seal Cell’s strength?” Tarble asked, wondering if they may need to do so. “Do you think you could bring him closer to our level.”

“I have not had to try against someone so power. I could try but the amount I limit could be a fraction of his strength. That and if he gets stronger it might not even work.” Yurin said biting her nail.

-West City-

Cell evaded another blast from 16, kicking into the side and sent the robot through nearby ruined building and caused it to fall in on him. The large bio android stretched his neck as he looked down, 16 looked up at him as he stood. The machine felt no pain and kept readying himself for more chances to fight. “Do I truly need to break you? I have already found that I surpass you, fighting is just a waste of time.” Cell spoke as he held his hand out. “Too bad, seems you were the only one that could challenge me in the end.” A ball of energy charged and ready to fire down into the challenger.

Raditz in Capsule Corp sweat as he could feel the power slowly building for the monster known as Cell. “Come on, I don’t want to leave you behind.” Raditz yelled down to the lab. Dr. Briefs seemed to have trouble finding something. He hurriedly looked for a Capsule he kept for this purpose, something to keep in case the lab was destroyed. The Ki built up and Raditz could feel that it may be enough to destroy the whole city. “We don’t have time!” Raditz roared.

Cell fires his blast down toward 16, a bright light rushed to the android. Only for it to be sudden bounced away. Before 16 stood Ashe, her hand lightly smoked from the impact of the blast that she sent to the near by ocean near West City. Vegeta instead appeared before Cell with a smile. “Hey… you must be the new challenger.”

“Vegeta? How cute… but you best move out of the way. Unless you are ready to die.” Cell said as he hovered over as a imposing being.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over your screams.” Vegeta said, a sudden fist impacted Cell’s face and made the being fly back.

“If you think this is enough, you have another thing coming.” Cell said as he turned his head toward the prince again. “Maybe you should ask your little princess to help.”

“I will let him take care of you. But remember Vegeta, I want a lick at him before you kill him.” Ashe said smiling.

“You heard her, but I am glad you could take that punch. I was worried my training was for nothing. Now it is time for… SUPER VEGETA!” The prince called out as his Ki skyrocketed, pushing away much of the standing rubble from Cell’s attack. Vegeta’s body bulked up as his Ki forced his body to its full output.

Cell felt he still had to advantage, but it was quickly found that Ascended Vegeta overpowered Semi-perfect cell. Every attempt to overwhelm Vegeta just lead to Cell instead being beaten and forced to the ground. 16 even sensed that being close was a danger to his structural integrity, Ashe looking back as a warning that he would be next. She did not stop him though, instead wanting to have a fun little hide and seek game with him.

It is soon found that Cell is to weak, and screams out in fury. “If only I got 18, then I would be perfect. And you would stand no chance!” Vegeta would hear this, another being thinking he was too weak to handle things. Vegeta grinned, and simply motioned to Ashe.

“Keep him entertained. I am going to find this 18, and then we will let this monster get the power he wants… so we can kill him when he is ‘perfect.’” Vegeta announced, Ashe just laughed as she agreed with a nod. 

<\- Android 18 is currently headed toward the Lab. I believe she plans on finding out what is going on. She will make it to Central City first. -> The computer signaled to Cell, confusing the beastly man.

“How?” Cell spoke confused, making Vegeta look at him confused.

<\- By using the same method of Piccolo’s race to communicate mentally. Your crown acts as antenna that allows me to generate a specific wave to speak to you. Inform your opponents, so they can obtain 18 faster. ->

“I wish the original you told me sooner. 18 is headed toward Gero’s lab and is almost to Central city. Lets all go, then you can try again against me.” Cell said not sure Vegeta would believe him.

“Very well. Ashe, I will let you play with him first when he is perfect. This way you don’t lose anything from following.” Vegeta spoke as he took off. Ashe instead letting out a sigh as she was annoyed that she had to wait, 16 already gone as well and giving her only to follow Cell as he followed Vegeta.

16 could feel their Ki slowly get further and further. Sitting in a broken building as he calculated. “Estimation, Cell will become perfect. Based on power difference, success on saving Krillin is too low for acceptable parameters. Alternate route.” His eyes looked to the west, toward the lookout. “Find the one known as Tarble, gain allies, and pursue method to save Krillin.” His single-minded drive now used for his new directive, his need to kill Goku overridden by the super computer to get cell to become perfect… only for it to backfire. 16’s defective nature seemed to rear it’s ugly head. The huge body of the android lifted and flew toward the Lookout instead.

Raditz could feel the massive Ki’s flying, but there was a risk of them still coming back. He still rushed Dr. Briefs, who finally found his transportable lab Capsule. With the Briefs family and Raditz gathered, they were teleported onto the lookout in hopes to be safe for now. Yurin’s focus now on Cell and his new allies to help him become perfect!

-Lookout-

“What is Vegeta doing!?” Tarble as he could feel the fight stop too soon and Cell’s power was now flying toward something. “Does he not realize that Cell could become a greater threat than ever!?”

“I think he wants that. He seemed more interested in proving that he can beat it, even if the monster becomes perfect.” Piccolo said said looking down. “I only hope that the power gap doesn’t grow so much that our training is pointless.”

“Right, we need to start setting up partners. Everyone needs to go in.” Tarble said as he could sense that any one of them could easily be killed. “I don’t care if you feel it is pointless. Even a minor increase will be enough.” He continued as he turned to his allies. “Tien, you will train with Yamcha. Teach him the Kaio-ken, that way he can multiply his strength as well if needed. Raditz and Nappa, you will train together. Try to push Nappa into Super Saiyan, and if possibly into Ascended status. Piccolo, if Gohan is up to it you might want to join him for another day, That or you and Yurin join in together.”

“Wait, you think I should train with Piccolo? The guy I had held back for years?” Yurin said as she looked at the Namekian.

“I hold no grudge on that, it proved to me that I could train harder to keep myself still on par with them. Early difficulties may have proven to make better future.” Piccolo said in an attempt to clear her mind fear. “Does that mean you and chiaotzu will be training?”

“No, I will go in alone.” Tarble said, surprising everyone. “I… I have a idea but the training for it may be to dangerous to have any partner with.”

“That sounds to me like a reason to have a Partner. I am willing to join and accept the risk.” Tien said to his comrade from the Crane school.

“No, I am happy you would be willing to do so. I will go in alone, as I cannot even confirm if it is possible to do.” He kept secret his plans for now, if it was something he could manage to do then it might mean Cell would be no issue after his turn. “I want to see what Goku’s methods are and his progress first, so I will go in last. I will need the extra days to try and manage it.”

Raditz stepped up confused with that. “How do you mean? What can Goku teach you in a few days that will help you with your own training?” Raditz questioned.

“Any information will help, especially with Goku. He is a simple man but a genius when it comes to fighting and training. It is his specialty.” Tarble found it amusing referring to Goku as a genius in any sense. “For now, we should focus on mentally preparing.”

“Right, I had planned to go in with Kami already once. So, I will go in once Goku and Gohan come out. Prepare yourself Yurin.” Piccolo announced as she continued to watch over the world. The human was not sure what kind of strength she could hope to get. She worried it would not be enough, and could barely manage herself a smile to calm the child.

“I will go get Chichi, since I don’t have a partner. I can teach her Kaio-ken as well, though she already has something like it. It would be good for her to be prepared to fight if needed.” Chiaotzu said, the others nodded as he flew off and not wishing to distract Yurin.

-Just outside of Central City-

18 flew as quickly as she could, something that had happened with 16 spooked her. Something happened at the lab, something she had to stop from happening again. If someone could turn 16 against her so easily, and pretend to be Gero. It meant that a deactivation could be possible still. It meant someone could just turn her off. She had no idea about this cell creature, but she might be able to hide from him. But someone holding a button to turn her off, it was a unseen threat.

She did not have a chance to get to the lab though, instead she had Vegeta appear before her and kick her backward. He smiled as she was stopped by a hard body. Turning she looked up to Cell with a grin. “Hello… Fancy meeting you here. Thank you, Computer.” He announced, 18’s eyes widened as she attempted to retreat. But resistance proved futile, and her last thoughts were of the small human that risked everything for her to live and 16 who most likely died doing what she asked.

18 soon absorbed into Cell, the Bio Android laughed as a barrier formed around him as his Ki rose faster and faster. Vegeta smiled at the idea of it getting more and more powerful, but Ashe now started to get nervous. She was not expecting him to gain so much power. Soon Perfect Cell stood before the two of them. He admired his body a bit, a few simple strikes. Vegeta did not sense anything of him, and looked to Ashe and motioned her to start.

Ashe gulped as she felt a power less then her own, but felt Cell was acting to casual. Ashe powered up her Ki to go Ascended as well, letting her body bulk up. “I will go at one hundred at the start.” She said before she rushed at Cell. She slammed a fist into his jaw, making his head turn. But Cell then just looked back at her with a smile, and imbedded his own fist into her gut. All her air was forced out of her, and Cell just made it look like a simple punch with no real power behind it. She was forced to back away, Cell allowing her to retreat, as she positioned her hand to her side like she was going to draw a sword. “Looks… like I should have done this instead.”

Ashe rushed to Cell once more, as she swung her hand a beam of energy formed like a sword. Cell lifted his hand to block, but her energy passed through. Cell at first confused as he thought nothing happened, Ashe continued to slash over and over. Cell did not notice anything, Ashe finishing it with a sudden blast toward him. He went to move his arm in the way, but found his hand slip from his arm, then his arm slowly became chunks. Cell’s eyes widened as he felt his body slowly coming apart and the blast exploded his body to pieces. Ashe just smiled as she pretended to sheath her energy sword. “Shouldn’t let someone keep attacking just because you think it does nothing. Looks like his power was just that.”

Cell’s body fell in chunks and landed to the ground below, but he did not stay in chunks long. Soon his body pulled itself together or grew replacements for parts. It took some time, Ashe seeing it as she thrust her hands down and fired a blast to try and destroy him while he regenerated. Partially regenerated, a hand lifted and fired a blast back. Ashe’s attack easily overwhelmed and hit her and sent her flying.

Vegeta watched as his daughter was basicly swatted away, the Prince watched as Cell finished regenerated and went in for his turn. Vegeta attempted valiantly to try and overwhelm Cell, but Cell just played with him. Even with Vegeta’s newest attack, the Final Flash, proved ineffective in killing Cell. Soon both Vegeta and Ashe were laid to the ground barely conscious and their form broken. “Hmm… I thought you two would be more of a challenge.”

“If we had a little more time… we could have… taken you.” Ashe said growling, Vegeta laughing as he saw in her burning the soul of a saiyan. “I will not die laying on the ground though. I will die on my feet. And even if I fall, Goku and the others will come to fight you.” She forced herself to her knee and attempted to stand, but could not find the strength.

“A little more time? You could beat me with a just little more time?” Cell said chuckling. “I will say, based on the power you had only two days ago… you might be able to provide a challenge.” He thought to himself. “I have not been shown the limit of this form… you were so close too. I know, lets give you some time. Ten days, get stronger in ten days and fight me.” Cell had an idea to finally be pushed to his limits, but he needed Goku for that, he knew they would relay the information. “In that time, I will have made an arena for us to fight in. All of you, verses the perfection that is me.” Cell grinned, his foot planted into her chest suddenly and sending her body into the air and landed hard into the ground. “Keep an eye on your television, I will make a announcement on the where soon.”

Cell having given his message takes to the air, leaving the broken prince and his daughter to recover. Chichi and Chiaotzu showing up on their way back toward the Lookout as they sensed their energy alone without Cell. Providing them both a sensu bean that Nappa had in backstock, allowing the two to heal. The four of them headed to the Lookout, where Vegeta and Ashe was given a tongue lashing from Chichi for being so careless and letting their pride come before the safety of the world. The two silently taking it before stating they are going into the chamber again, Piccolo saying they will have to wait as there is a line of others going to show. 

16, having arrived while the battle with Perfect Cell was going on, and explained the events that have taken place from his side. Though they are not sure they can trust him, he allows access to his programming so they can confirm there will be no forced updates. Dr. Briefs thankful he brought the portable lab, and with Bulma’s help they begin to exam 16’s program. They find that the ‘Kill Son Goku’ program was overwritten and removed, and the program replacing it was now locked away as a Virus in 16’s own computer. A ping from a outside source was being made, Bulma and her father attempted to find it but had no luck with the limited ability of the portable lab. They were able to remove the ‘virus’, but this does not happen tell Goku and Gohan begin to leave the Time Chamber.

Cell has obtained Perfection and is giving our heroes time to train and better themselves to test his own power. How will 16 help our heroes? Will Tarble’s plan to get everyone stronger just be a case of having false hope? And why does he insist in training alone! Let’s find out next chapter!


	64. Prepare for the Cell Games

-Goku and Gohan- (ten days start)

“Whoa.” Gohan called out into the void as he was amazed by the emptiness of the chamber. “How far does it go?” He turned back to his father who closed the door behind him. Goku just smiled as he stepped next to his son. He remembered the feeling of the room, his body seemed to adjust to it after even this long.

“Kami once said it stretches to the distance of earth, but the father in the more intense it gets. This area acts like a safe area. Only about ten times gravity, a quarter of the air, and finally an ever-shifting temperature from extreme high and extreme low.” Goku said as he looked to his son already growing use to the room. “When we trained for the androids, I purposely took you to cold and hot places to train for this purpose. If we ever ran into a threat that we could not deal with, I figured you would need to have learned to adjust to such changes. I just wish I could have teleported us at the same random occurrence.”

Gohan just laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. “I guess that makes sense. Because of the gravity training it does not feel to bad in here. But it gets worse further out, should we stress test first?”

“No, we will go out only a little ways. I know you had achieved super saiyan, but you’re still working on bringing it out at will. So, you and I are going to train to make that happen. Then we work on moving beyond super saiyan.” Goku said ruffling his son’s hair.

“I am not holding you back am I? Would Tarble have been a better partner?” Gohan said a bit nervous on his response.

“Only for a short bit. Once you can go Super Saiyan, you will be the best partner. Tarble… he never liked fighting. He will train but I can feel his plan is to leave it to me.” Goku remarked as he stepped away from the platform and felt the gravity shift.

“I can’t see Tarble doing that. With Freeza, he seemed so intense in doing what was needed.” Gohan said as he joined his father.

“Your right. But we cannot rely on him to keep that mindset. Like I said, he never liked fighting. He prefers training, but he might be hoping we can save the world without him. He might have planned to use this room with Garic when he was older as well. Me and him only have this one chance to use the room.”

“Then I better not hold you back any longer then necessary. Let’s get to training, and let Tarble sit this one out.” Gohan grinned, running out deeper to the chamber and allowing his body to feel the intensity grow, before summoning his Ki and trying to pull out his most angry moment to try and become super saiyan for his father. His mind focused on helping him get strong enough to defeat Cell, unaware Goku’s plan was for Gohan to get stronger then himself.

The two began to train, at first pushing and training Gohan’s body to get to manage the Super Saiyan state. Once able to enter it at will, the two began to spar deeper and deeper into the chamber. Resting only when absolutely needed, Goku in meditation finds the ascended form. Gohan ecstatic on the improvement that his father showed, only for Goku to progress to grade 3 and bulking up massively. Goku then discovers just the weakness of the form, and instead speaks for his son and him to focus on the basics and try to make the Super Saiyan their new base form through training. The two then worked to master their super saiyan form into the grade 4, full power. Able to live as if maintaining the super saiyan state was no problem even as they slept. Goku the whole time pushing his son and could sense the hidden power still dwelling inside his own child.

The time came when the two had found that training in the chamber seemed to not be assisting in their progress, able to maintain the super saiyan form even in intense training. Instead of taking the full day, they left with six hours left over. The two left the room and were met with amazed looks by their friends, Gohan went to his mother and hugged her after almost not seeing her for a full year. Bulma just laughing as she comments it is time for Gohan to have a haircut but glad he didn’t look to different, giving Goku a kiss as he came close. 

Piccolo did not ask Gohan to join him, instead went to head for the chamber. He was stopped by a sudden grab by his cape. Turning he looked and saw Gohan. “Hey, before you head in. I was wondering if I could… get cloths like yours.” The young boy smiled as he looked up to Piccolo. The Namekian just smiled, glad that his pupil had not forgotten him. He gave the hybrid a nod and motioned his hand over him and created Gohan a Gi matching his own style.

“Let us go, we still only have nine days and six hours to prepare.” 16’s voice sudden joined in, stepping forward as Gohan had not realized he was there.

“What? Is that one of the…” Gohan questioned as he turned to Piccolo.

“He is, ask the others. I will take the time I can get to train. I will see you tomorrow, and we will see if I obtained the strength to match you.” Piccolo shifted as he continued into the chamber, 16 followed.

“Don’t worry, I will be watching him.” Yurin said patting Gohan’s shoulder as she entered as well. With the chamber having enough supplies for two, and 16 not needing supplies himself, 16 could act as an extra training partner. 

She did warn 16 of the risk of him being trapped in the chamber, when he offered to train with everyone. 16 had remarked that the benefit of getting everyone stronger would increase the chance of success for his goal, greater then his own attempt at the moment. And if there was a chance he might still be able to leave, it only would increase the efforts greater.

-Piccolo, 16, Yurin- (Nine days)

The three enter the room, 16 attempting to calculate the difference in power he needed to keep standing. The android stepping out as he turned to the other, motioning for the two to come at him. “Tell you both overwhelm me as a team, it is not recommended to fight me on one on one fights. Please be aware, I have an Infinite Power Generator. I will not lose stamina and will continue to be able to fight even as you weaken. Do not push yourselves to hard, but also try not to destroy me by accident… I need to be active for the others.” 16 smiled as the two entered a fighting stance.

“What, your going to fight and not use magic?” Piccolo smirked as he mocked his once long-ago nemesis. “I figured you would try to keep him at distance.”

“I need to grow physically stronger as well, developing my body will help with mastering my magic. Plus, I brought my own project to work on… I need a heartier body to complete it though.” She said softly motioning her head to a pack she brought in. “Now stop your belly aching, because Cell wont wait like 16.”

“Right.” Piccolo answered as the two charged forward, attempting to out match the far superior robotic warrior.

Months pass as Yurin still needs assistance in battling 16 alone, but piccolo showed growing progress that put him just below 16’s strength. 16 stopped one fight early, only to ask Yurin to use her magic in combination of her fighting. She limits her strength by using one or the other, combining the two would help her overwhelm her opponents. Yurin agreeing to do so, and while it was not a easy task as the concentration needed to cast magic while fighting was often her downfall, it did provide her enough of a edge to start training against 16 alone and allowing Piccolo to properly rest.

A few months followed as Piccolo began to train Yurin in the old Namekian ways to manage her Ki, helping her to work on control her magic as second nature as well. But then Yurin stopped her physical training, allowing Piccolo and 16 to focus on each other more. Yurin opened her pack, and pulled from it four objects. A ring, mirror, knife, and doll… the Artifacts of the Penta Poisons, her long ago sisterhood of witches. She remembered how she stole and sealed their powers away, and could only manage to control a small portion of their power normally. The remainder of the time for the time chamber was used by her to absorb and make the stolen power part of her own. Placing one magic artifact in her lap, and slowly allowed her magical power wrap around it and pull it into her, she felt the power well up each moment the magical energies flowed more and more into, Chineel’s Mirror providing the most time as she had the greatest amount of magical power.

Piccolo and Yurin leaving after the full years training, having greatly increased their power. Vegeta demanding his time in, which Nappa was fine giving up. Raditz was against it as Vegeta already had his turn in the chamber and should allow them their chance. The argument between them only ended when Ashe remarked that they are wasting time. Yurin used her magic to hold Vegeta’s legs to the ground, stopping the prince as she warned him that it was her chamber and she is the one who is chosen to enter. Motioning Nappa and Raditz to enter, before releasing him again to his fury. Yurin instead asking where Tarble went, which Yamcha informed that he went with Goku and Gohan home. Tarble had left to see if Goku, having gotten interested in Goku and Gohan’s continued super saiyan state.

-Raditz, Nappa, 16- (eight days)

“Is it not strange to be training with the android that beat you so badly.” Nappa said grinning. “You better watch your temper, otherwise you might break him.”

“Quiet Nappa. What was with your rolling over to Vegeta’s demand?” Raditz yelled in annoyance. “You act like training is not even something you want to do.”

“Raditz… I am a little over sixty now. I am at the end of my training days.” Nappa said with no hint of regret. “I am joining because it was recommended, but I am going to be old very soon. I much rather… rather enjoy life while I have time. Not spend it training for some legendary form, not to become some savior of a planet.”

“What about the girl you like, what’s her name? The blonde.” Raditz snapped his finger as he tried to remember but it just did not come to his mind. “Anyway, if Cell is not defeated then she will die.”

“So will I.” Nappa said in an almost surreal tone. “After this, I will have eight days to cherish every moment I have with her. My job is to care for the prince’s kids, grow food to keep everyone healthy, and enjoy life… like a retired warrior. You will understand when your older.”

“If I get older.” Raditz Retorted.

“Enough talk.” 16 interrupted. “Our goal is to get you both strong enough to defeat me. Now come.” 16 motioned for the two to begin.

“Know this Raditz… Because I have decided to come train with you, I will give it my all. But do not expect it to change who I have become.” Nappa said as he straightened his stance.

“I just never expected the fearsome Nappa, to become an old dog.” Raditz said as his illusion of Nappa’s endless aggression seemed to fade. Raditz shook this off though and charged to Ascended form and with Nappa charged the android.

The two saiyans found that they were consistently defeated, beaten by the android again and again. Nappa still not going super saiyan, even after months of his base form growing more and more powerful. Raditz showed steady growth as he obtained the grade 3 super saiyan, but found its limitation quickly when 16 began to easily evade him. Raditz moved to the same thinking Goku had, and worked to master the super saiyan state in grade 4. But he finds it much harder to do then he originally thought, and wished to have Nappa to help him learn where he was doing wrong.

Nine months into training Nappa still had not obtained the form, and 16 began to take a more drastic method. Raditz had shown the ability to start overwhelming the android, but one day 16 did not give Raditz time to transform. Instead bested the saiyan while he was in base form and quickly knocking the saiyan out, surprising Nappa. 16 then spoke of a reprogram in progress, new targets obtained, residence of Pleasant Valley, Specific target Launch and the offspring of Vegeta. 

Nappa’s eyes flashed at this, as he yelled for the robot to leave them out of this. 16 instead headed toward the door, Nappa moved to get in his way but was smacked away. Nappa tried again and again, but in his base form he could not beat 16. Nappa roared out for him to leave them alone, he could feel his blood begin to boil as he continued to rush the heartless machine. His eyes flashed teal, but would not transform. Every moment brought 16 closer to the door, again and again Nappa was thrown like a doll. Nappa could feel that he was too weak, and screamed out for one more burst of power. 16’s hand touched to the door, when a Super Saiyan Nappa grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the door. Nappa then tossed 16 away, and in anger charged the robot. Nappa, unused to the form, soon began to feel the strain and drain overwhelm him. Nappa passed out, gripping 16’s leg. “Confirmed, desperation with emotional outbursts are required to become a super saiyan. Good to know for the future.” 16 commented, waiting for both to awaken for their next of training session.

The last months were used to catch Nappa up to become a super saiyan himself, unable to obtain Ascended like Raditz, and Raditz not having full mastery of Super Saiyan. The two of them leaving as 16 notices the door vanish before his eyes, finding out that he would not be able to assist them any other way now then to train. He knew at some point he would become obsolete, and could only hope tell he was that he could make the others stronger. Nappa and Raditz instead head to their respective homes still to prepare for the Cell Games. The humans allow Vegeta and Ashe to enter in before them, not wishing to get in the way of am angry Vegeta.

-The next few uses- (I am thinking there is not much to say for the next few trains myself)  
(seven – three days left)

Vegeta and Ashe enter into the training, knowing their plan already. 16 stands ready to assist but Vegeta tells the robot to not interrupt his training, able to overwhelm already as a super saiyan. Ashe on the other hand does allow 16 to help her, wanting the training in how to fight an android. Her super saiyan state is able to overwhelm him as well, but 16 soon recommended that she instead train her base form against him and work on mastering Super Saiyan state when alone. Months begin to pass and Vegeta takes notice that Ashe’s strength is growing much more then his. It would be 8 months before he would take notice of this though and another month before he would accept 16’s help. The android able to increase their second year of training to almost grasp grade 4 super saiyan as well, but just out of reach for the two of them.

Tien and Yamcha enter in next, 16 recognizing that he would have to go easy on them. Tien remarks that before they start any heavy training, that he needed to train Yamcha the Kaio-ken. This requires them to take a month or two for the proper control and stead increasing of multipliers. Yamcha’s teaching of proper Ki control actually helping him catch up to Tien quickly as the two can got to Kaio-ken times ten and even hold the power up for a short time. 16 then used as a testing for their strength as they continued to grow. Unfortunately, the humans are not able to gain the same increase in battle strength but they are far more powerful then they were originally after the year’s time.

Chiaotzu and Chichi are the next to come in. Chichi is more willing to start training right away, Chiaotzu having to teach Chichi slower in the Kaio-ken, but in combination with her own style it increases her power greatly at risk of draining her quickly. Chiaotzu remarking that Yamcha might be a good partner next. But instead the two continued to progress their own training with 16, Chichi asking at the end of the year if she kept up with Vegeta at all, the android informing her that she had no chance to keep up with him before she left. He remarks that she did grow greatly, but she would need far more intense training if she wished to keep up with Vegeta.

Do to this, Chichi demands to take the chamber once more. Tarble informs her to go ahead if she feels she can take the stress, but advised to rest at least a day mentally as they could fix her body but not her mind if she does break. Chichi then calls for Yamcha, and demanding he join as per Chiaotzu’s suggestion. Yamcha declines at first, but she remarks that she will just go in alone. Yamcha sighs as this and joins her in the chamber a second time. With the extra year, Chichi is able to grow stronger. Yamcha also forces her to settle down and stop acting so aggressive, and manages to get her to focus on Ki training. Allowing her to get proper focus on her inner strength and manage her technique to not have such a major drain as well as master higher levels of the Kaio-ken.

Next in was Tien once more, wishing to not be outclassed by his fellow humans too much. He asks Tarble to join him, but Tarble refuses. He had other plans as he currently joining Goku and Gohan in light training, and was watching them manage their Ki in the Super Saiyan state. Slowly realizing methods he could use to master the super saiyan form in such a way. Chiaotzu offers to go in with him, and the two crane students enter once Chichi and Yamcha leave their second time.

With this, we have a majority of everyone having taken the option of preparing for the Cell games. Time draws closer to the Cell games, and everyone is trying their best to prepare. What will be the future of the story? Will Tarble truly leave the fate of the world to the others?


	65. Tarble and the room of spirit and time!

Goku and Gohan had finished there extra three days of training, Tarble having gotten to see them about half their strength but also held their Supr Saiyan State both before and after the training session. He even joined them to get firsthand the feeling of battle against this Grade 4 super saiyan. But they soon felt Tien and Chiaotzu’s power return and they had increase in strength again. Goku most vocal about their impressive growth, Tarble more silently proud.  
“So, Mister Tarble. Are you going into the chamber now?” Gohan asked, knowing that Goku and he had spoken about how Tarble may leave it to them. But part of him hoped that Tarble would go in still, as a role model for the young boy. Tarble may not have realized it, but the Saiyan had shown him several times a reluctant fighter can make a difference.  
Tarble just placed his hand in Gohan’s hair, just a small smile. “Head inside, get yourself something to eat and rest. Your father and I have something to discuss.” Tarble dodged the question, Gohan simply nodded as he headed inside. Goku blinked as he was not sure what he needed to speak of.  
Tarble waited for Gohan to get into the Capsule Corp building, before turning to his rival. “You both got plenty strong, and I know you asked Korin what he thought. But I want to ask you, what are our chances of winning this fight as you are?” Tarble’s eyes looked into Goku, intense as a saiyan’s would be.  
“My chances are not very good. But in the end it will all work out.” Goku said as he dodged the question.  
“Did you make some new technique? Or did you think of some strategy to beat him?” Tarble hoped for something from Goku.  
“Well it is a tournament, not to many strategies can be done tell you’re in the ring. Not like it would be fair to attack him all together, not if he is being nice enough to keep it on a one on one fight.” Goku responded with a laugh. “Trust me, we will be find.”  
“You’re too casual, which puts me on edge.” Tarble growled slightly, Goku laughed as it reminded him of vegeta in a way. “Even if you had a plan, it is better to still be nervous about it.”  
“I am, but there is no reason to get sick with worry.” Goku added, his hand placed on the smaller saiyan’s shoulder. “You can sit this one out, you done so much for this world already, So much that people don’t even realized. Help preparing for bigger threats, always pushing others to greater heights, always looking ahead. Leave the rest to me.”  
Tarble felt a twinge, leave it to Goku. A lesson he had learned not to do on Namek. He needed to believe Goku would fail, so that he could train harder and push himself to even greater Heights himself. His longtime friend was telling him to sit this one out. The older Saiyan just smiled as he knocked his hand off his shoulder. “You wouldn’t like that. You would lose a rival if I let you progress so far ahead.”  
“That’s true, does that mean you are going to go train? And with who?” Goku asked, wondering if he would try convincing his own brother or Nappa to enter in with him. Two saiyans would be the best option to grow stronger together.  
“I think I am going to play that close to the chest.” Tarble said grinning. “You don’t want to give up your secrets, then I won’t give up mine.” The two Saiyan’s laughed together.  
“Well, before you leave… I want to return a favor.” Goku said, seeming to get serious with Tarble. “You helped me survive that Chamber when I was younger, I would have given up way earlier in it if not for you. And not only that, you believed I could go Super Saiyan and focused on helping me reach this form that I have mastered, and fought hard to protect my wife and Son on Namek. You have done so much for me… that I want to help you in your training a little.” Goku’s placed his hand onto tarble’s head, grinning a bit. “So open your mind to me, I am going to show you what I did for the full year in the chamber. Every single second.”   
Goku then used his ability of telepathy and mind reading, two skills he did not use very often, to instead feed the information into Tarble’s mind. Tarble felt like he was in Goku’s eyes, watching and feeling every moment that Gohan and him trained. He felt the surge of power from the Ascended and Ultra form, the weaknesses the two forms provided, and the training they did to obtain the grade 4 state of Super Saiyan. He also felt the small burst of power Gohan had shown when he was training, and then held back almost immediately. He could see what Goku saw in his own son, the power the dwelled deep inside the young boy that he repressed. Goku removed his hand and simply placed his finger to his lips as if to keep quiet on it. Tarble then said his good bye to the Briefs family and took off for the Lookout.  
-Look Out-  
Tarble landed, only two days to prepare, one year and a day of rest before the Cell Games. He could feel the pressure of time against him, he could feel the eyes of the others on him. Their eyes asked for some information, some guidance of if they could win, a hint that Goku or someone could beat the monster waiting for them in the arena. Tarble found some enjoyment by this pressure, this overwhelming desperate feeling. It made him feel awake, aware, a mixture of nervousness and excitement from the looming doom. Tarble hated fighting, but thrived on this feel more and more. He could feel something in the back of his head getting restless, his Saiyan Instincts kicking in and demanding action.  
Tarble just looked to his friends and nodded. “I will enter the chamber, No one is to come in with me.” He announced to everyone’s surprise. “I will be training in a method that is too dangerous. If successful, I should be able to end Cell with no problem. But if I am unable to complete it… or if something goes wrong I might not make it out.” His words did not ease their worry, his friends argued with him, but Tarble simply declined before walking to the chamber. “No one follow me in.” He said as one final warning.   
Yurin visually worried, knowing her husband as a reckless man who would push himself to hard alone. She wanted to demand a promise for him to come back, but something stopped her. The determined look in his eyes, unwavering. She could feel that speaking to him might break it, might remove the fragile drive he had. As the door closed, she heard her own son yell out. “GOOD LUCK!”  
-Time Chamber-  
Tarble stepped forward, 16 standing ready for his next partner. The two looked to each other, Tarble feeling the strange realm for a second time. His body tingled and felt the stressful changes of the temperature, the slight increase to gravity. His fingers wiggled and his tail swayed as he closed his eyes and breathed in the thin air. He then began to stretch his body, 16 waited patiently. “So there may be a difference in training methods. You are going to help me get to Mastery of Super Saiyan, afterward… you may want to stay away.”  
“A sparring partner can help increase the strength of both partners, if both are organic that is. I am here to help you grow stronger.” 16 said as if it was to argue.  
“Right, you have a sensors for power levels right?” Tarble asked, 16 nodding in confirmation. “I am going to power up to my full strength without going Super Saiyan, then I am going to go Super Saiyan at full strength. I want you to tell me what the difference is.”  
Tarble moved off the platform and into the white void, and slowly allowed his power to grow. He did not want to find out that 16’s sensors could break and not get an accurate measure of the form. Slowly building his Ki higher and higher without allowing himself to enter the legendary state. Once he was at his peak he looked to 16.   
“Power signature shows .66 percent of my own registered power output.” 16 remarked, Tarble felt the sting of being underprepared for the androids by such a great amount. Tarble then began to powering up into Super Saiyan and continued to climb higher and higher again. His golden hair stood as 16 calculated his power. “Power signature shows 33 percent of my own power output… I do not see the point of this other than to register a measure of growth against your previous self.”  
“You fought against Cell in his second form, if I was to increase this by ten told… would I be able to out match him?” Tarble seemed to ignore the robots response.  
“Measured output would put to 330 percent over mine. At estimated levels, it most likely would not be enough.”  
“Your right, but after some training I would be able more than a match. Because if I can get near Goku’s strength, I will overwhelm him.” Tarble said as he finally stepped away. “Let us begin, first my goal will be to access the master Super Saiyan state like Goku.”  
“Very well, you will need to explain to me how you plan to add an additional ten times to your strength. Unless you plan on doing so by Kaio-ken.” 16 said positioning himself to be ready for Tarble’s attack.  
“I don’t know that technique.” Tarble smirked before he launched himself into the start of his training. Feeling the resistance of a majorly superior opponent for the first time in a long time. Each attack proved to be nothing more than a love tap for the android and he knew it.  
-Two Months in the Chamber-  
With the information Goku provided him and previous training in mastering the Saiyan State, he was able to obtain control of the Super Saiyan state and access grade 4. Not he managed to stay in super saiyan state without any issue as he continued to train with 16 in the form. 16 had measured his progress for him on a weekly bases and he was already about fifty percent the androids strength as a Super Saiyan.  
Because of his growth and the level of control he obtained with his state, he figured it was time to begin his next step. Having 16 step aside one day, and remind the android of his plan to become ten times stronger. His hand held before him as a white ball formed, condensed energy formed before he threw it out to the upper levels of the chamber. “Burst and mix!” the super saiyan Tarble commanded, and the ball erupted into the air. Tarble started into the light, he could feel himself flooded with Blutz Waves! He smiled as he figured he now would have control of the monstrous form, and Gero would have no information on it.  
But instead nothing happened. Tarble could feel the Power Ball’s effect trying to change him but something kept him from transforming. Instead he could just feel his Ki become agitated slightly and requiring more focus on keeping his Super Saiyan form. He focused and stared at the Power ball, his eyes watered and burned with how long he stared as they dried out. “Your power is fluctuation between an increase of three percent and a decrease of five percent, I am not sure this will provide you a heightened multiplier like you hoped.”  
“No, this worked last time on Namek.” Tarble seemed confused, all the parts needed were there. He had his tail, he was a super saiyan, and he had a power ball. Why could he not become the Golden Oozaru form? “Something must be different. What am I doing differently?” he attempted to think more and more on what he was doing wrong, returning to his training for the added week as he thought.  
It was not until 16 asked to be told the events that happened on Namek that lead to the transformation. Tarble informed of their battle with Freeza, his overwhelming power able to conquer each of them again and again. Then Vegeta death that set Tarble to become the super saiyan, but then he looked at the into a power ball that transformed him. 16 then asked who made the power ball, and Tarble realized he was not sure. During the events he knew someone did it, he tried to think about it. Raditz at the time had no tail and had no reason to try, Goku didn’t bother learning the power ball and had not tail either. Then it snapped in his mind, Nappa was the only one with a tail at the time. But what could he have done differently? It became to important to his training to leave it to unanswered and waste time trying to alter the power ball.

Tarble exited the chamber, surprising everyone still on the look out as it was only four hours for them. The saiyan still in super saiyan form looked to his wife. “Yurin, I need you to take me to Nappa. He has information I need to complete my training.” He said with urgency that surprised Yurin.

“You already in that super saiyan form constantly, do you really more training?” Yurin said a little surprised. “I mean, Goku was amazingly powerful because of that.” It was a little awkward speaking to him with his intense eyes looking at him.

“I am not even stronger then 16 yet, I just mastered the form quickly. Please, it may lead to the trump card against Cell.” Tarble said as his intense eyes burned, Yurin blushing lightly and look away, her heart beating rapidly.

“F-fine, I will get you over to him.” She said placing her hand to his chest to make him step back, even a gentle push made him move away. She placed her hand in a small circle, summoning her new magical energy and Tarble vanished instantly.

-Paradise Valley, Ox King’s castle-

Tarble found himself inside a green house with five small trees currently in the care of Nappa. It was almost funny seeing the large man gently plucking small green beans and leaving unripen ones on the trees, testing them with small squeeze and being slow and purposeful with every move he did close to them. Nappa suddenly felt Tarble’s presence, and turned with a confused look on his face.

“Prince Tarble, I did not expect you to show up.” He said as he placed a bean in a sack with several more beans inside. He then pulled off a pair of gloves and placed them on a central table surrounded by the trees. “If your looking for Vegeta, he is being forced to take Chichi out for a last meal with the family. I decided to stay to gather any fresh beans to use at the Games tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, I am actually looking for you.” 

“Not sure how I can help, but if your fine with this old vet helping you. What you need?” Nappa said as he rubbed the back of his neck lightly.

“On Namek, you did something to the power ball to transform into the Oozaru. Do you know what you did? I need to know as it is specific to my training. Try thinking back hard, I need to know and quickly.” Tarble had a sense of urgency to his voice.

Nappa placed his hand to his chin, his face contorted with trying to think about the events on Namek. “Your talking about the time with Freeza?” He asked, which Tarble confirmed for him. The older saiyan tried to focus on the events, he just remembered making one and going straight to attack. “Nothing I did was abnormal.” Nappa finally said, only to see Tarble’s confusion as he tried to figure out what was different.

“Was it the Atmosphere? Did it alter the waves to act differently?” Tarble spoke out loud to himself.

“Atmosphere does not cause alteration to Blutz Waves. It can weaken the waves, but a Blutz Wave does not alter do to passing through them, only disperses them at a higher rate.” Nappa said as he absently mindedly ate one of the Sensu. “But a Power Ball is made for low Atmosphere, and Namek’s lower Atmosphere is not unlike Earth’s.” The older warrior felt he was forgetting something, before he suddenly snapped his finger. “Do you make standard power balls?”

“Standard power balls? I make the one everyone is taught.” Tarble confused by Nappa’s inference that there was different genre of power balls. 

Nappa only letting out a laughed as he figured it out. “That explains it, I always hated the standard version. It takes so long to transform. I have been told to stop making the power balls when out on missions before because people complain about it.” Nappa said as he held out his hand. A bright ball of light grew in his hand. “I make a power ball that makes around ten to twenty times the amount of Blutz Waves required.”

“Ten to Twenty times more!? That is insane, why would you do that? There is no benefit in doing that!” Tarble exclaimed, seeing the ball of energy in his hand and hearing the buzz. “For one it would put such a strain on your eyes needing to absorb the waves… and it just creates a massive number of unneeded waves.”

“Yeah yeah.” Nappa waved of the claim consistently yelled at him. “Vegeta always complained about it hurting his eyes too, and that the transformation would take place even if he only caught a glimpse. Some smart guy also claimed that our body converts the waves to some sort of aggression chemical, and absorbing so much turns people into beasts more then warriors.” Nappa said laughing as he flexed before his Prince. “But I always kept myself in control, I liked the rush it gave me and road the wave of feral passion that came with it. I felt unstoppable when I transformed.”

“So, you did it because you liked to rush it gave you, and didn’t care about any other affects it might have one you?” Tarble asked, and had a thought that a standard only cause his ki to shift wildly. Could it be that the super saiyan state resists some of the Bluts Waves? Or was it that the Golden Ape just required more?

“There isn’t any draw back to it, at least once you get use to it. It is like being filled with excitement, raw fury, and a primal need to such a high intensity. If you’re a guy like me, you probably enjoy it. When I get into a fight, I like to enjoy it after all.” Nappa said as Tarble seemed to be thinking deeply. He grabbed a small pouch and a handful of sensu, placing the magic beans into the pouch and closed it up. “Here” He tossed it to Tarble who grabbed the pouch in the air. “Like I said, once you get use to it. Your body will feel like it is on fire and being torn apart when you revert back. It took me a month in a healing pod to recover the first time. Use those to repair your wounds. Who knows, it might give you a few Zenkais.”

“As a veteran, your supposed to warn the younger generation to not do stupid things. You know that right.” Tarble said with a small smile.

“Naw, I learned it the hard way. Younger fellows need to find their path as well. If it matches my old way, I can give what insight I have.” Nappa said just grinned. “Just be careful, I even only started with five times to high… I chose to go higher because the high was so good. Don’t get to absorbed in it.”

Tarble nodded as he began to take flight to head to the Lookout once more, his gaze turned to the sensu beans in hand. “Thank you.” He called back, Nappa just turned and waved two fingers for luck. Tarble then burst with energy to fly quickly back to the Lookout, and straight back into the Chamber. He informed 16 of what Nappa told him, and 16 recommended that they change the training away from super saiyan to mastering the Power Ball training.

Tarble nodded as he finally turned off his Super Saiyan state, returned to normal. 16 warned he cannot measure the unknown radiation wave. Tarble remarked that he would be the one to take care of it, and they should train while he is transformed to try and increase his base strength still. Tarble then forged another Power Ball, and found it was hard to change from his natural attempts of a normal Power Ball. It took him time to instead increase the power of the technique, time that 16 made sure to take advantage of and strike Tarble. 16 made it clear he would not hold back their training simply because he was trying to work on a method for his transformation. Tarble nodded to this, instead forced to dodge while he worked on increasing the power ball and aimed for only twice as much as normal.

When he launched the Power Ball, he felt the waves hit is eyes. His brain almost felt like it was on fire, his eyes strained at the surge of radiation flow into his body. His tail lashed behind him as his body began to transform much faster. It almost felt like his body was being torn open as he transformed. His body felt like he was in a sugar high, so filled with energy and unable to sit still. His muscles felt tight and demanded to move, to charge, to attack. He barely could keep control of his own mind as his body attempted to overwhelm the android and was soon tossed back. Roaring out and charged again.

The two did battle for the next few hours before the Power Ball finally dissipated, and Tarble soon realized exactly what Nappa meant when he said it took him a month to recover. Every cell in his body felt like it was ripped off his body, a slight movement would cause his whole body to surge in pain. He felt it hard to breath, it almost felt like his lungs refused to move as well. He could only scream out in pain as his body seized again and again, as he tried to reach for the pouch. 16 was quick but the intense pain made it feel like he was going slow, the android finally placing a sensu into his mouth. He chewed, forcing his jaw to move and swallowed the moment he felt he could. His body suddenly healing, almost as quickly as the pain started. “Nappa did this to himself, and liked it?” The saiyan questioned the universe and wondered what kind of drive Nappa had when he enjoyed something.

For the next few months, Tarble continued this training though. Slowly his body grew use to doubling. He then turned it to triple the amount, and felt the greater primal call for his feral side to take over. The saiyan was amazed with how invincible he felt with only three times the normal amount of Blutz Waves, and had to work on meditation as well. He would not try attempting Golden Oozaru again tell he only had three months left in training, and finding he needs at least five times the normal amount. But not only that, the super saiyan state even in grade 4 enhanced the aggression of the Oozaru form. Tarble could control himself in normal Oozaru but in the Golden form he lost all sense of control and returned to his beastly instincts. 16 only surviving due to Tarble’s disinterest in him at first.

And so Tarbles training continues in the time chamber, and his attempt to master his own trump card? In three months will he be able to master it? Will he obtain a mastery of a form that will surpass even Goku’s expectation? Will this form limit the imagination of the others in the future? Will it be enough to defeat Cell? Let us see in the next chapter!


	66. Cell Games Begin, Goku VS Cell!

The time chamber doors open slowly, Tarble stepping out from the chamber. His golden hair stood but no raging aura. The saiyan looked behind as he left and watched 16 stand ready for a new partner. A silent promise to get him free from the chamber, and to do anything needed to do so. He looked to his companions; two new members having joined the group. Nail and Dende having been brought to Earth it seemed.

Tarble was informed of the human military being used to destroy Cell, but the monster instead showed his power to the world and how little they could do against him. They then explain that Goku had thought to bring a Namekian to make new Dragon Balls, as Piccolo’s fusion made their original no longer work. Goku already off finding all the Dragon Balls with his instant Transmission ability.

Dende had made more powerful dragon balls though, then even the original story as well. Their new Dragon Balls could make two wishes, and resurrect multiple people. It also provided three resurrections for per life time, thus allowing Krillin to be resurrected without needing to get the Namekian dragon involved. Dende was also made God in Training by Yurin, to replace her in the future. Nail had joined on the request of the Elder and Dende, to help complete the young Namekian’s training and to act as his guardian. Nail wondered if he should join them in defending the planet, but Tarble recommended that he not bother as they already had all the power they needed and to instead get use to Earth, and that they will train together after Cell was defeated.

Tarble then took his wife and son off the Lookout, and brought them to Pleasant Valley. Garic had been raised on the Lookout his whole life, and Tarble wanted to show his son the reason he fought now. First, he spent time with his family, though Vegeta seemed more interested in training with Tarble. Tarble instead offered to train with him after they defeated Cell, maybe even have their fated fight if he felt up to it. This made Vegeta calm down a bit, at least on the training to be with his family for their final day. Chichi inviting them to stay the night, and Tarble’s family agreed. The three cousins having a chance to finally intro to each other. Garic far shyer then the other two. Ashe demanded that the three of them play house, and her brother, Vegeta the fifth, complained as he always did about wishing not to play house. All in all, the Royal family of the Saiyan people had a good night of relaxing before the possible final day of their lives.

-The next day-

Cell grew bored of waiting. The military force used against him only provided a small amount of enjoyment to release the growing tension in waiting. Now though, today was the most exciting of days. The warriors given plenty of time to get stronger, to prove themselves as possible equals to really push his power to the limits. This day the sun seemed to shine a bit brighter, the air seemed a little sweeter, the world seemed a little more beautiful. It was the perfect day for the last day of Earth.

But in the distance, a hero came to save the world, a hero without equal. A car drove up and opened the door. A man with a thick black curly fro, well cared for mustache on his face, and a tall imposing form. The world Champion, Mr. Satan, had come to put an end to the Terrorist known as Cell. He summoned the near by news crew to make his announcement to bring this to an end quickly. Showing the mighty strength, he had by breaking fourteen of the fifteen stone tiles he brought with him. Tossing his cape to the side and ready to fight before Vegeta, Tarble, Chichi, Yurin, and Ashe landed beside the ring. The others soon followed as Goku announced he planned on going first.

Mr. Satan warned the far lesser warriors of taking on the monster Cell, and announced he would defeat him and that they can stand back. Goku forced to wait his turn, the world chanting for the World Champ to finish the terror of the world! Once it was confirmed he would not have any argument further, the champ began! And what a beautiful display of pure martial arts talent is shown. Cell proven to be unable to keep up as blow after blow makes contact. It was time to finish this though, Mr. Satan putting all his strength into his next blow! And suddenly found himself in the air and crashing into a near by stone! How foolish, he had mistaken a step and all his power had taken out of the ring! Oh, the world is surely doomed!

Goku stepped onto the ring though, the world’s destruction would be held back for a little while it seemed. The saiyan warrior took a stance and readied himself. The air felt more intense now that the two powerful warriors stood before each other. Cell calling a beginning to their match. A sudden burst of well-placed attacks, matched between the two as if each move was planned beforehand. Strikes of insane speed only called a warm up when they stopped. Goku and Cell both powered up to full strength, and it only led to a even more intense exchange.

Near the peak of their battle Goku found himself over Cell’s head, and poured a massive amount of energy into a Kamehameha, facing toward the planet. His companions sense he would use the blast, and possibly destroy the world in his attempt to finish off Cell. As he grew closer and closer to using a full power Kamehameha, Cell remarked that this was the only way it could end! In a blaze of glory and destruction! Goku suddenly vanished though, and appeared inside Cell’s guard. Before the monster could defend himself, Goku fired the Kamehameha at point blank range. A massive amount of power surged forward and blew off the top of portion of Cells body. It appeared Goku had won, but it was a short-lived victory as Cell’s lower half leapt up and his upper body regenerated. Cell smiled as he remarked that the same trick would not work.

The battle continued; powerful strikes exchanged between the two titans of power. Even as Goku took an edge and began to fire a barrage of Ki blasts, Cell formed a force field and proved that Goku’s attacks could not with stand against Cell’s most powerful defense. Cell did not want the fight to end though, he wanted it to continue. The most powerful fighter barely could keep up, and he called for Goku to use a Sensu Bean. Instead, Goku surrendered. Everyone exclaimed with fear, with the exception of Tarble. The fellow saiyan could see that Goku was struggling to show just how powerful Cell was, showing everyone just how little he was capable of winning. 

Panic erupted from the group as if Goku could not win, none of them had a chance. Cell remarked that the others were no chance and demanded Goku to have a Sensu and get back to fighting. Goku instead promised a fighter greater then himself, announcing Gohan to be the next fighter. Everyone panicked that Gohan would be made to fight, he had proven to be a strong fighter in the past but no where close to facing the monster before them.

Even as the other complain, Gohan can feel the belief of his father and agreed to face the monster. Tarble stepped before Gohan before he moved to join the battle field. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked into his eye. “Don’t worry, you have what you need inside you. You can beat him. But if you feel it is too much, if you feel you cannot do it. Just call for me.” Tarble knelt down before the young boy, and held out his fist for the young man to bump fists with him. “I always thought of you as someone I could leave this world too, you’re a bit young for the job… but your heart is always in the right place.” He continued with a smile, Gohan nodding as he flew to face Cell. Goku asking for a Sensu bean, but to everyones horror, including Tarbles in this moment, he tossed it to Cell to regain all his strength. Goku getting an earful from everyone, Tarble just giving him a glare. Goku was careless, and Tarble was more focused on protecting the planet. Goku’s actions betrayed Tarble’s sensibility.

“Don’t worry guys, Gohan has this.” Goku said as he stood next to Tarble to watch the fight. “And I know you said that to calm him, and to focus his mind. But I can feel that even your hidden potential will not be enough to beat Cell.” Goku warned the older warrior.

Tarble’s eyes turned to Goku. “You have no right to talk right now.” Tarble said, a hiss to his voice that Goku had not heard before. “I believe in Gohan as well, but your risking everything by allowing Cell to benefit from the increase in strength our saiyan genes provide us from surviving battles. Gohan might still have the strength… and I still think he is capable. But I am not letting you put all our eggs in your basket. I have a back up plan incase Gohan cannot summon that hidden power.” The others amazed that both believed in Gohan, Goku feeling a little shame for what he did… not enough to back down from his thoughts.

So, the battle between Gohan and Cell will begin soon. Will Gohan be able to summon the power we all know he is capable of? Without 16 will Gohan have the push needed to finally become the hero he needs to be? Or will Tarble step in and start his own plan. Lets see in the next chapter.


	67. Call for rage! Gohan Vs Cell!

The ring destroyed from the climactic battle between Goku and Cell, the ring out rule removed to allow the whole earth to be their arena. Now Gohan landed down on the ground, trying to breathe slowly as he felt his heart race. The whole planet’s fate rested on his shoulders, He could feel that Tarble was not as strong as his own father. To call him in would just to allow a longtime family friend to perish. Cell gladly ate the Sensu bean given by Goku, and a rush of power could be felt. Gohan breathed in deep once more, and summoned forth his own power as well. Even Tarble was surprised by the power he felt, if only because it was hard to imagine it held by such a small body.

Cell mused about how his next opponent had the power, but did not have the battle experience needed. Cell opened up the start of their battle with a kick, easily blocked by the child. Then a swipe of his hand which Gohan simply dodged away from the attack. Cell then followed up with another kick, but Gohan retreated into the air. Cell grew more upset that Gohan was just dodging and retreating, he appeared overhead and tried to strike Gohan to the ground but the boy just shifted to the side. Cell annoyed with the quick little boy, instead rushed forward and grabbing his Gi.

Now Gohan was locked in with Cell, unable to pull away. Gohan struck hard with a headbutt that caused his vision to blur and to get his thoughts focused on the pain. This was not like training, it was like when he fought Nappa! Soon punch after punch rocked his head to the side, He could feel each impact threatened to knock out teeth and sunder his jaw. If he didn’t keep conscious and his Ki up to increase his durability, the punches would easily cave in his head. He could feel each strike threatened to take him out of the fight, and could only feel a moment of joy when Cell seemed bored of it and let him go. Cell then sent a blast into his body, and rocketed him through a rocky hill and buried inside of it.

Cell stood proud of how easy it was to defeat the hope of Goku, and demanded that the superior warrior eat his Sensu bean and not waste his time. Goku instead called out Cell for being an idiot, Gohan pushing himself out of the rubble and walking toward Cell. The bio-android both glad that Gohan was not as weak as he though, but also annoyed that he would have to deal with a punching bag before getting back to a real fight.

“Let’s not do this…” Gohan suddenly spoke as he stood before Cell, catching the menace off guard by Gohan’s statement. “This battle is pointless.”

“Pointless? Of all the things to say, the cell game had no point?” Cell mockingly questioned. “The point is I get to have fun, and you all try to save your world.”

“But I don’t like fighting, I never have. I don’t mind training, but I never liked the idea of taking someone’s life.” Gohan’s eyes stared into Cell’s pleading for him to listen. “Not even if they are as terrible as you.”

“Oh? And you believe you’re capable of killing me? I understand not wanting to fight me, I am quite the pill to swallow. But killing me. That is a bit out of your league.” Cell continued to mock the young Hybrid.

“I know why my father sent me out, it happens from time to time. I get so angry, that I lose control. I go completely berserk. I think my father is counting on me doing so?” Gohan said, he could feel a bit of anger but for some reason he could not will himself to hate Cell.

Cell’s brow perked up in interest. “Oh? Well that just means I will have to get you mad.” He commented, Gohan’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh don’t think your childish plan would be enough for me to back down. Instead I really want you mad now!” Cell suddenly impacted gohan with another punch.

The battle soon continued, Gohan and Cell trading blows over and over. Cell then turned to an old enemy attack, the Death Beam. He began to fire several blasts and keep Gohan on the defense, forced into a corner and made to be desperate. Gohan’s focus was on dodging the blasts over and over, and unprepared for the sudden bear hug Cell provided. Cell’s grapple was beginning to crush the young boy.

Goku forced to watch as his son was made to endure such pain and punishment. Piccolo remarked he was going to join in, and Goku had to stop him. The argument between the two makes Goku realized slowly that Gohan himself is not mentally ready for the responsibility his father thrust onto him. Goku calling for a Sensu, Nappa pulling out a bag.

In the same instance, Cell dropped Gohan and appeared before the saiyan, and stole the bag of Sensu with a smile. “I don’t need you all spoiling my fun.” He said before returning to Gohan who laid on the ground. Cell saw the worry in his eyes when he had gone after Gohan’s allies. “I see… you don’t want them hurt do you.” Gohan leapt from his prone position and was easily kicked away. “With the small amount of anger in you, you’re nothing! Get in the game… or I will make sure each one of them dies slowly.” Cell grinned. “But of course I shouldn’t dirty my hands on the worthless ones… you are the real prize after all right?”

Cell’s Ki surged, and formed at his tail. “Only about eleven are needed.” He said as the point of his tail expanded suddenly, masses of Ki flew out from behind him. Soon stood blue imitations of Cell, eleven in all and grinning and laughing in a strange ‘ke ke ke’ method. The miniature Cells looked to the group of fighters waiting in the side lines. “Go on my Cell Juniors, Rip apart the Defenders of Earth. And drag their lifeless bodies to me.” Cell announce to his children, the Cell Juniors did not have to wait as they took off.

“Take them out!” Vegeta roared as he powered up to Super Saiyan. The Cell Juniors already on the group. Luckily, many super saiyans were present and showed impressive resistance to the small beings, but the Cell Juniors showed themselves more than the fighters’ equals. Even Kaio-ken for the humans proved little difference. Goku already weakened from his own fight, was slowly being beaten down himself. Gohan having to look on as he watched his friends and father all get beaten with little chance. Tarble, who offered to trade with him, even showed little resistance against the Cell Junior.

~It is impossible. I can’t do this. I… I don’t want to do this. Please, someone… make him stop. I am not able to do this! ~ Gohan thought to himself as his anger did increase, proving that Cell was doing everything right to provoke Gohan. Tears fell from Gohan’s eyes as desperation and fear kept overriding his anger every step. ~What if I can’t control it… what if I hurt everyone else? ~ Doubt clouded his rage, shielded his need to get stronger.

~Gohan! Do you need me to switch! ~ Tarble’s mind echoed into Gohan’s, making the young boy look at the saiyan fighting so hard to barely survive.

~You are not strong enough, no one is. ~ Gohan’s mind screamed out to his ally.

~That is not what I asked. Do you need me to switch. Don’t think, I can’t or you can’t. Do you think you can continue, because where I am standing… your will is lost. ~ Tarble reprimanded the boy slightly.

Gohan looked at his father who was being beaten currently, Piccolo barely holding himself up, Yurin falling to the ground, Yamcha and Tien being kicked while they was down, Chichi being saved by Ashe and Vegeta who now have more of a fight on their hands. Gohan could feel his body heavy as Cell turned with a upset look.

“What are you doing? I can feel your power dropping once more. You dare tell me this was it.” Cell said his eye twitching in a small fury. “That’s is it. CHILDREN! Kill them all.”

Gohan’s eyes widened. “Please! NO!!!”

~Gohan! ~ Tarble’s voice called for the young boy again.

~Switch with me! ~ Gohan called out in his mind.

A Cell junior rushed toward Tarble, throwing a punch that the Saiyan caught. His body grew large suddenly as he gripped the fist. Cell Junior attempted to pull away but could not, wide eyes watched as Tarbles body grew more massive and took the Grade 3 state. “My turn.” Tarble said as he placed his hand to the chest of the demented deviant. A blast of energy erupted and killed his opponent almost instantly. His eyes quickly shifted to Cell, intense and ready to kill. “Gohan, help the others.” He called out and rushed forward as he returned to grade 4 to keep from draining his power to much.

And so the battle between Gohan and Cell ends, without an innocent life calling to protect the world to be taken, Gohan did not have the needed push to break through his barrier. Instead Tarble is now taking a stand, against Cell. Will his plan be enough? Or will he have to die to bring out Gohan’s true strength. Let’s see what happens in the next chapter!


	68. Tarble Vs. Cell! Distraction!?

Tarble landed near the towering Bio-warrior, a full two feet higher than the shorter saiyan that stood as a full power super saiyan. An unpleased look on Cell’s face as one of the opponents seemed to be holding back on him. His eyes narrowed at the saiyan who just smirked at him. “I feel that your interrupting something quite important… tell me why I should not kill you now.”

“Because you want Gohan to reach his full power.” Tarble said in an oddly pleasant tone. “You want to test your overwhelming power on the best we can do. But you’re doing it wrong, and you will just be wasting your time because of it.” Tarble then turned, as if Cell was not a threat and faced Gohan. “Hey, get off the battlefield.” He spoke to Gohan as if he was in the way. 

~Gohan, help Vegeta and Ashe first, they are strong enough to hold off the Cell Juniors. ~ Tarble sent a mental thought to the young warrior, Gohan nodded before he rushed off to do as he was told.

“Oh? And you are sure you know the right way?” Cell said with crossed arms, not liking how calm this ‘prince’ acted to him. It felt like Tarble thought he might be able to win against him. He already proven his older brother was no match, Vegeta did not want to face him again. Tarble had shown some moments of being a table turner, reversing the fates to their favor. But never one to be the finisher of said issues, Piccolo still came back, Vegeta and Nappa retreated, and in Cell’s time Freeza’s return proved to be the end for him.

“Oh, I do. See, I have worked with Gohan for over three years of training alone for the androids. But I also met with him once a year for most of his life just to train with Goku. I am sure you know this as some backlog of data that was not important. But Gohan’s rage… always came from someone else’s defeat… by the opponent he then rages against.” Tarble said as he turned to face Cell. “I will face you; I will do everything in my power to defeat you, and then you will kill me.” Tarble grinned, and placed his hands on his sides.

“You know you’re going to die? And you think he will break because of you; I would have better luck doing the deed to Goku.” Cell said as he was distracted from his children. Gohan’s arrival and still greater power then Tarble’s allowed for Ashe to use her Ki blade technique and kill another Cell Junior, Vegeta finishing the deed with a quick blast. The more the Cell Juniors were defeated, the easier it became as soon the Tikes of Terror born from Cell had to deal with two opponents each, then three, and finally only one remained. The warriors beaten but alive, if not barely. The group unable to lend assistance and even Gohan nearly beaten down by the power of Cell’s young.

“Oh, he will, I made sure of that. I passed him the torch, I let him know I believe in him. To protect this world I love so much, that I am willing to die for it. Goku lost that ability because of throwing him into the lion’s den, so to speak. Gohan would lose faith in his father’s caring for him. Piccolo is an expected death, the humans are far too weak, Vegeta and Ashe are the next best chance but he has to little good memories with them.” Tarble said as he walked to be face to face with Cell. “I am your best bet. So let’s make this a good show. Because this is your last chance to bring Gohan to his limit.”

Cell smiled as Tarble seemed to have it all planned out, a little more than Goku did at least. It was an interruption, but an intermission for the main event. A mid battle cool down to allow the anticipation to grow. Cell could feel his eagerness increase as Tarble spoke. “Very well, would you like a Sensu? I much rather Gohan see that you have no chance at full strength. After all, it would be a perfect display of how futile it would be to challenge me as you have.” Cell opened the bag of sensu beans in his hand, plucked one from it and held it out for Tarble.

~Goku, while he is distracted. Go to Nappa’s farm, get some Sensu beans, and feed them to everyone. I need you to then take Chichi, all the kids, Bulma, and Dende to New Namek. Come back or Stay with them is your choice after that. I will hold him off. ~ Tarble sent another mental message, trying to pay attention to Cell while also informing Goku of what he needed him to do.

“Your too kind, Cell.” Tarble gladly took the Sensu bean from Cell’s fingers and popped it into his mouth. “It is too bad your so into destroying everything. You would make a great training partner, and a great defender of the world.” Tarble gulped down the magic bean, and could feel every bruise and cut vanish, his body felt like it had a full day’s rest, and his stomach felt full enough to sustain battle. “You take one too, Goku will complain about fairness.”

“Don’t think you can convert me to your path because of some simple praising.” Cell laughed as took out a sensu for himself to replenish his Ki reserves once more. He leapt back slightly and prepared himself for a fight.

“Of course not. That is why it is too bad.” Tarble said as he took a battle stance, and summoned up his Ki to raise. Building it higher and higher tell he was at full strength and ready to fight.

The two then vanished and thunderous clashes could be heard rapidly as they moved at insane speed. The others took their chance to recover, eating Sensu while Cell was distracted by his fight. Tarble was overpowered in almost every sense, but held his own. He took hits and returned them with fever. The healed wounds simply returned to his body as the two pushed each other, knocking each other away only to close the gap again. Cell slightly amused that Tarble was holding against himself well, finding that he was roughly the same strength as Goku. Maybe a little weaker but still a good challenge as the smaller monkey man pushed to fight him.

Before it got to boring though, Tarble took it up a notch. His body suddenly expanding in a brief moment to grab Cell’s fist in the middle of a punch. Cell’s eyes widened as he was not expecting how quickly he could change to his Grade 2. Twisting the arm suddenly to force open a guard while Tarble had the time, his body expanded again for Grade 3! His palm went to Cell’s chest and fired a massive energy blast that exploded through his back and left a huge hole in his body. Tarble’s body then shrank back down to Grade 4, and pulled away while firing blast after blast of energy into Cell’s damaged body.

Tarble landed to the ground and placed his hands crossed before his face, Tien surprised at what he was doing. Tarble split himself into two fighters. The others exclaiming the stupid idea he was doing and trying to warn him of his faulty thought. One stayed on the ground, summoning ki to his hands and making a ball about the size of a beach ball. It was intense and buzzing with energy, then he began to condense it.

The second body flew up toward Cell, grinning as he saw the two split Tarbles. “Now you have brought your down fall! Halfing your strength only means your death will be faster.” Cell said as he dashed down toward the second Tarble. A swung fist went for the duplicate’s head. Only for it to duck down just before contact, a severe uppercut landed onto Cell’s chin. 

The Duplicate shifted into grade 2 in an instant once more. After landing his hit, his hands grabbed the crown on Cell’s head. Shifting to Grade 3 once more and slamming his knee into Cell’s face. Dropping the knee as the other rose and slammed in and rapidly struck at his opponents face again and again. “No one said I divided my power evenly.” The Duplicate said with a smile. 

The double on the ground was only about a tenth of his power, working to generate an attack. The ball sized energy ball now about watermelon sized, small discharges of electricity flew around the ball as he continued to condense it more. The duplicate with Cell, shifted back to grade 2 and pulled Cell’s head forward. The duplicate rolled over his back, his hands grabbing under the armpit of the monster. Using the leverage of his roll he tossed Cell back, Tarble’s hands going back and charging two balls of energy, tossing them forward as two massive beams to try and catch him in recovery. “I am not like Goku, or Gohan, or even Vegeta! I don’t stop attacking tell my opponent is down.” He yelled out, returning to Grade 3 again and making the blast more intense.

Cell then appeared in the blast over Tarble’s hands with a smile. “Good, means I can start playing.” Cell’s leg swung and collided with the Duplicate’s head and sent him flying to the side. The double on the ground ball now condensed to the size of a baseball, electricity discharged rapidly from between his fingers as he continued to force the energy tighter and tighter. Cell grinning as he lifted a hand to blast down, only to be tackled by the Duplicate and forced into another exchange of rapid strikes. 

The balls condensed to the size of a jaw breaker, the discharge more violent as it began to strike and burn the ground as it wildly surged. Smaller still, and the discharge began to break the ground appear and make the masses of land rise to the air. Smaller and smaller, tell it was just a point of pure Ki producing light from his hand. “It’s done!”

“Good!” Tarble pushed away from Cell, the Bio androids not willing to give him space. “Solar Flare!” Tarble reflected the sunlight into Cell’s eyes and made the menace roar. Cell responding by pointing both hands out and firing hundreds of small blasts to rain down at the two Tarbles. Explosions filled the battlefield as Cell regained his sight, seeing that the duplicate he was fighting had guarded the weaker version.

“Looks to me like that attack is your last hope! Let’s crush it” Cell yelled out as he grew slightly annoyed of being tricked and out thought several times in the fight. He placed his hands beside him. “KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!” A large ball of energy formed behind Cell, a blinding ball of fury before he fired the beam at the Duo.

The Tarbles instead became one again, the beam got closer and closer. Tarble’s hand lifted, the shining light hovered just before it. Slowly as the ball seemed to shake wildly as he shifted its position. Cell’s beam nearly on top of him. “Hail… TO THE KING!” Tarble roared out his battle cry. The small shining light, with bolts of frenzied lighting crashing to the ground, burst open. A scream of energy as a beam collided. The Beams stopped and held position as Tarble’s own hand was forced wide by the power of his own attack.

“What kind of attack is that? It is far more powerful than anything Tarble should be able to produce.” Ashe remarked as she watched her uncle’s attack not only stop but hold back Cell’s attack. The group had backed away after Goku had disappeared with Chichi, much to the confusion of everyone else.

“It feels familiar.” Tien said as he guarded his eye from the fierce wind made by the colliding energy. “It feels almost like the Kikoho, as it draws out all of ones Ki in a single attack.”

“But he only had a tenth of it in the body that made the attack.” Ashe remarked.

“When he became one, he flooded more ki into the condensed ball. That is why he was slow to start it up, and why he is having such a hard time control it.” Vegeta snarled, hating the cry Tarble screamed out. “It is a last ditch effort, a final attack. After this, Tarble will be dead.” Vegeta gripped his own arm as he watched his younger brother face a foe that he knew he could not beat. Pride and worry for his brother, as he knew he could not come to his rescue this time. “Nappa, the moment he goes down… we go in for the kill.”

“You say that like I am not going to join you.” Yurin said, holding her arm from shaking. “I won’t my husband die in vain; this ends Cell or I do.”

“I don’t think anyone here planned on letting Tarble die and then just giving up. We are all warriors; we will all fight.” Raditz prostrated as the others nodded, ready to fly in and try to take on the weakened Cell. 

Gohan amazed how intense everyone got, ready to fight for Tarble and the World. The idea that Tarble thought he was like him, someone that everyone could get behind and trust. Someone that could lay his life on the line for what he believed in and fight without reservation. Gohan truly wished he could do so.

Cell gritted his teeth as the Beams held, it was fruitless and a drain on his Ki. Tarble help his intense glare. “It is time to end this!” Tarble yelled out, his body bulked up again into Grade 2. His beam roared as it widened out of his control, but pushed back on Cell’s own attack. Slowly it ebbed closer to the monster, his eyes looking down in fury that he was being overpowered. Tarble’s yell turned to a mighty roar as he went grade 3 and the beam thundered forward with another burst of power. The beam slammed into Cell’s, washing over and tendrils of seperating beams broke away and into space randomly. Closer and closer tell Cell could not hold it back, overtaken by the beam. Tarble held it as long as he could, before he dropped out of Super Saiyan stated and the beam ended. 

The Saiyan stood looking up at where cell once was, and saw that what was there was an exposed torso that bled. “So close.” Tarble said laughing to himself as he grew dizzy. His stance widened as he tried to keep balance as his legs gave way. His body laid to the floor as his hand stung like it was bathed in fire, his arm felt like it was being stabbed by knives, His muscles tensed as if surging with electricity. His body

Cell’s mass above unnaturally squirmed in the air, before his form burst from it and covered in the strange fluid from the regeneration. His breathing heavy as a massive amount of Ki was taken from him. Both by his own attack failing him and the regeneration. Growling that he had such a hard time keeping up with the little attacks he had, and finally being hit by something that hurt so much. He dropped suddenly and landed on the ground, lifting his hand and blasting an energy ball into the hillside that the others were about to launch off of. “I still have enough power to kill you all in an instant.” He said as he turned his gaze to Tarble. “As for you… you are going to die now.”

Cell grabbed Tarble by his armor, lifted from the ground and left his body dangling. Tarble lifted his head and smiled. His own hand grasped the arm of Cell. “I won’t die so easily.” He said weakly, still resisting to Cell’s dismay. Cell spoke no more words, instead he reeled back and swung his fist with as much force as he could. His fist slammed into Tarbles’s face and turning it, Cell’s dismay held as he put enough power into his punch to obliterate the weakened Saiyan.

Cell’s other arm unnaturally swelled, as if he entered his own version of a grade 3 only in his arm. Tarble just smiled again as he turned his head. “Looks like you didn’t put your power where it was needed Cell…” Tarble mocked, his hand now on the massive arm shifted forward. His arm shrank suddenly as his chest grew massive, Tarble’s arm suddenly able to break Cell’s grapple easily. Fallen to his feet, it feels like gravity was sucked him toward the core. His hands went to Cell’s legs and he summoned up as much strength to force himself to stand, his hands slide up the monster’s legs and made them thin as his chest grew more massive.

“W-what!? What are you doing!?” Cell tried to grab tarble to stop him. Tarble instead placed his hands onto Cell’s chest and forced them up toward his head. His chest shrank as his head grew massive, his eyes bulging out as all his Ki was forced into the one spot. Tarble pushed all his weight into cell and forced the being to topple over onto the ground. Tarble used this chance to step back a few steps and try to regain some of his strength.

Goku sudden appeared finally, a worried look as he could barely feel Tarble’s strength. “Tarble, I am back! Everyone’s on Namek!” Goku shouted.

“Namek?” Cell questioned as his head shrank down once more, his body filling out as his ki aligned itself once more. “Never mind, it is time to finish this!” He said as he stood and looked to Tarble, his eyes widened once more.

Tarble stood, holding a Sensu bean of his own. “Thanks for feeding me the Sensu before, I might have had to use this sooner.” He said quick to swallow the magic bean, feeling his body revitalized in an instant. Standing tall as Cell’s gaze turned to hate. “You were right though Cell. It is time to finish this. No more distractions, I am coming at you full power.” Tarble said as he summoned a ball of white energy.

The battle between Tarble has begun, and our hero has proven himself a match with many styles and adaptations of skills he learned through his life. Cell’s over confidence made him a target for Tarble’s constant assault! But what is this? It was all a distraction? What is Tarble’s full power? Find out next chapter!


	69. Rise of the Determined protector!

“Distractions!? You dare say you have been holding back!” Cell roared as he charged forward at Tarble. The saiyan tossed the white ball of energy, Cell watched as it missed widely. “What are you aiming for?” He said as he slammed his fist into Tarble’s gut.

~Everyone, get out of Super Saiyan and back up some more! ~ Tarble’s thoughts went out as he felt the air forced out of him. Goku and Gohan dropped from their super saiyan state, the saiyan warriors recognizing the power ball and Gohan simply being told to do it. Tarble turned Super Saiyan as his eyes glared at Cell. “Bad move… getting close.” He said as he reached out. “BURST AND MIX!”

The power ball suddenly erupted, Cell confused as the data on the Oozaru had not mixed with Super Saiyan for the computer before. Cell had no information that it was possible. But now he was watching as Tarble’s body began to grow more and more massive, his Ki increasing at an alarming rate. Cell leapt back and began to fire blast after blast at the growing Golden Ape, raining down destruction as the Ki kept increasing more and more. “No, I will not accept this!” He said focusing the beams of energy to deadly piercing death beams, a barrage of death came down at the mass as it grew.

A roar pushed the smoke screen that had formed away in an instant, the Ki in the Golden Ape form skyrocketed as the earth shook, the oceans of the planet began to tremor and waves cascade wildly in the sudden burst of power. His eyes red and focused onto Cell. ~That’s right, that’s your target. He thinks he is better then you… prove him wrong~ Tarble’s thoughts went into his body, as he was no longer in control. It was his primal instincts.

The Golden Ape roared out again as Cell fired another blast, instead charging through it. The blast exploded on his aura and before Cell could try to back away, a huge fist collided with his body. Almost instantly Cell’s body crunched against the force as he was rocketed away from the Ape, His body mangled in one hit. Forced to regenerate, his leg and arm having to twist back in place. Before his regeneration was complete though, the Ape appears over him. Howling before a slam of a closed fist crushed him back down into the ground.

Cell’s body laid mangled once more in the ground, the Golden Ape pounding his own chest in dominance as Cell began to regenerate again. The Golden Ape interrupted his regeneration again as it slammed it’s fist down, waiting for him to start regenerating again before slamming again. Cell put into a loop of regeneration and being crushed. The Golden Ape soon turning to a series of crushing slams in a rapid attack, looking like a gorilla furiously beating down an opponent. The series of attacks ending with a roar down at the ground at the bloodied mess of twisted limbs, Cell’s body still trying to Regenerate.

~What is this? How is this power possible? ~ Cell’s mind was racing as each time he began to regenerate, the golden form above him because crushing him again. ~I cannot regenerate fast enough to gain the Saiyan Boost. Is it just doing it to torment me? Damn him! DAMN HIM!!! ~ He forced out his force Field out, the Golden Ape held at bay as it began to strike down once more. Cell’s Ki was being drained, and even with the boost may not be enough. He needed time to Regenerate though and to get away. Then the Force Field broke, a Ki enhanced fist broke free as Cell attempted to leap to the air and leave the Ape’s attack range.

Instead as Cell leapt away, the Ape followed with a charge. Cell tried to evade but soon felt his body caught in the grasp of one giant hand. His body soon crushed as it squeezed tight, Cell let out a silent scream as his eye widened. ~How was this large monster so fast!? ~ Cell thought as Tarble’s ape form roared out. His hand glowed bright as a surge of ki formed around his hand, Cell trapped in an energy ball and could feel it tearing him apart in the grasp. Being crushed under such force that he could not imagine.

The Golden form then absent mindedly tossed Cell to the air; His body charred from bathing in the intense Ki. His body wrapped around itself as his body was crushed to the point of just being a rag doll. Even now his regeneration attempted to restore him. The Golden ape below gathered Ki at it’s through. ~So, this is the end? This is the limit I found… The best Genetically crafted being. To be defeated by a beast… ~ Cell thought as he was bathed in a mouth blast from the Golden Ape form. The blast was short, and removed the upper layer of armor’s exoskeleton. Another Short blast tore away his dense muscles. Again, another blast began to disintegrated his limbs. Soon Cell was just a head and torso, ripped open and bloodied and exposing all his vulnerable organs. 

The Ape let out a massive roar, the earth broke open as his Ki raised once more. Mr. Satan and the news crew that had been nearby, found themselves in a bubble of protective magic. Yurin had placed herself near them as the battle had continued, and used her magic to save the humans. The news crew asked Mr. Satan what was going on, but before he could answer Yurin just chuckled. “Magic of course.” She then pulled the protective bubble away, getting the normal humans further away to protect them. It was after all her job to protect earth and its people.

Cells body now hovered only just over the Golden Ape; the blasts had kept him in the air tell he was in just the right spot. A final blast, a tower of Ki formed into a beam that encompassed Cell, and continued tell Cell was no more, turned into nothing but dust. The ape soon settling into a rested position hooting lightly and lightly tapping his chest.

“H-he did it… He did it!” Yamcha called out astounded by the power Tarble had. The others to dumbstruck to join in the cheering. Goku and Vegeta’s eyes focused intently on the Golden form.

~Guys, don’t make too much noise. ~ Tarble’s voice rang to the fighters on the sideline, into their mind. ~I cannot control the body; it is instead in control by primal instincts. I couldn’t figure out how to control it, so I found a way to compartmentalize my mind to try to direct it. ~

“Compartmentalize?” Goku asked very confused.

“It means he split his mind from the one controlling his body. Sectioning it off so it didn’t get affected by the primal mind in control. Like he separated his Ego from his ID.” Gohan said, having to had learn a bit of psychology through his studies. “It is a defense mechanism when someone is Cognitive Dissonance, or simply mental discomfort or stress.”

~Exactly, but because I don’t have complete control my body will attack anyone it sees in its territory. But my natural Ki output in this form is dangerous for the planet as well, and could lead to it collapsing as well. ~

“That is why you had me gather everyone onto New Namek, to repair the planet and make sure we had people that could look… but why the kids? Why Chichi?” Goku chuckled a bit about Tarble’s forethought a bit

~No, I sent them incase I failed. If Cell could heal fast enough and gain enough strength, they would need the two sets of dragon balls to try and offset what happened. Chichi would need to train the kids to face Cell if he ever showed up at New Namek. Bulma would have been able to teach them other things they would need to know. I didn’t ask for the others for the next step of my plan. ~

“Next step?” Vegeta butted in now. “What next step, you won.”

~Yes, but I may still destroy our new home. I need you all to defeat me now. ~ Everyone froze in this moment. ~Vegeta, you are the only one who can go Super Saiyan and not transform right now. I need you to destroy the power ball so it does not provide any more Blutz Waves. Make a wide blast to break up as much of the energy as possible. Then the rest of you need to attack me all together. ~

“That is suicide! You took out Cell without any problems, and now you want us to fight you!?” Ashe yelled out, the Golden Ape stood once more and began to scan the area. The group quickly leapt behind the mass of rocks they had been standing on to block its view.

~If you don’t, I will kill everyone just by existing. I am not ready to bare that; I don’t think I could live with the idea that I was the reason for everyone’s death. I need to be stopped. I need you all to stop me. ~ Tarble pleaded.

Ashe was about to interject once more, when Vegeta landed back on the rock formation and looked to his brother. “Well then…” Vegeta began as he became a super saiyan. “Looks like it is the older brother’s duty to save his little brother again!” The Golden Ape turned feeling the sudden power, looking Vegeta in the eyes as they both roared out. Vegeta gathered his own energy ball and fired it for the center of the power ball. The Golden Ape came rushing toward his brother, ready to crush him as he charged.

Vegeta roared out as he made his attack explode in the center of the power ball and making the light dissipate. “NOW!” He yelled as the Golden Ape was already over him, two large fists clenched and ready to come down. Raditz and Nappa rushed and slammed into the bare chest of Tarble, his balance already top heavy and the extra force allowed for his body to be toppled over. The Golden Ape roared out at the interruption, getting up to attack the two newcomers.

Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha took position in the back, Tien and Yamcha’s hands on Piccolo’s back as he held up one hand to his forehead and began to charge his attack. He hoped with the combined power of the two humans, he would be able to at least limit the movement of Tarble’s great form. But sensing the power surge, Tarble turned and saw them. His mouth opened to get a mouth blast ready.

“Raditz, charge his throat. Disrupt the Ki gathering there.” Nappa yelled out as he charged forward to attack one side.

“Good to see our Elite Battle Veteran ready to go.” Raditz grinned as he charged for the other side. The two collided to both sides of Tarble’s throat before he fired the blast, making the beast’s Ki break away and closing the throat for a moment to cause a coughing fit.

“My turn!” Ashe rushed forward, a Ki sword in hand. Her target was her uncle’s tail, a burst of speed as she aimed to take it in one swing. Tarble’s body twisted as a back hand flew toward her, Goku appearing beside her and transporting her instantly out of danger. The hand swung wildly as Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz continued blasting at the body to try and keep it from focusing out.

~Gohan…~ Tarble’s voice echoed into the young Hybrids mind.

“Tarble, I don’t know…” Gohan began to say.

~I know, I didn’t know either. I didn’t know if I could fight for what I believed in, I didn’t know if I could save anyone, I didn’t know if I was strong enough. ~ Tarble’s voice echoed into his mind. ~But… in the end it doesn’t matter if I can. ~ Gohan’s eyes looked to the Golden Ape as he listened to the voice. ~It isn’t a question if one can do something… It is a question of if someone should do something… I don’t want to kill anyone; I hate the idea of it. But what I hate more… is being the reason why innocent people are hurt. Being the reason, my friends die. Being the reason, my home is destroyed. ~ Gohan nodded to this.

~This is why, I ask you to stop me. Don’t think if you can do it or not. Don’t fear failure. Don’t hate yourself for not being better. Don’t worry about the others. Focus your mind on what you need to do, and do it! ~

Gohan’s eyes looked at the roaring beast as the others fought as hard as they could. He nodded; he knew what he needed to do. This fight was not going to be won by brute forcing the huge beast. Gohan powered up as much as he could, and suddenly dashed away from the beast.

“GOHAN! What are you doing? We need your power!” Goku called out, having to teleport again to get out of and attack focused on him. Tarble’s body soon grabbing pieces of earth and throwing them, making Vegeta have to act as support by blasting them while Goku used his superior movement to keep everyone out of range. But it was clear everyone was getting exhausted. Gohan flew as fast as he could, pushing his ki to the limit to move faster. There was a limited amount of time, and he needed to get his task done in time. 

Tarble continued to battle against his foes, the primal mind easily tricked and allowing them to keep the edge enough to not die. Piccolo fully charged pointed two fingers at Tarble, and fired a Special Beam Cannon at his beastly form. The beam came close but was dodged by the giant golden ape by taking to the air. Piccolo then smiled as his other hand pointed out and fired a second Special Beam Cannon and pierced through his knee. Tarble roaring out in pain as he came crashing down at the three warriors, the jumped away but the pressure of his landing sent them flying and crashing into the ground hard.

Ashe moved in for a second try at the tail, but this time was swiped against by the tail’s tip and snapped to the side and into a nearby rock formation that had risen due to their battle with Tarble. The landscape transformed by Tarble’s Ki ever increasing, huge pieces of land lifted to the air and crashed down when he moved away.

Everyone’s ki grew to it’s limit as they fought the overwhelming power of the Golden Oozaru. Vegeta thinking this is what the true Legendary Super Saiyan is, a mass of destructive force that sees no family or friend. It is only a primal force that seeks to remove all obstacles. He was slowly losing his strength as his Ki reserves were depleting. Goku was not doing much better, the mental focus of the Instant Transmission was pushed to it’s limits and he didn’t think he could keep it up.

Before Tarble’s Ape form could finish them though, Gohan reappeared. “Sorry, I needed something. We can’t over power him, but we can save him.” Gohan as he looked at Tarble. “HEY! I will be your opponent!” He screamed out; The Golden Ape roared back.

Gohan knew he needed to do it, there was no could he. His eyes flashed as he focused on Tarble. ~ I will save you, I will! ~ As he was filled with sheer determination, he then powered up. He pushed his Ki to the limit, and demanded more. Tarble charged forward to his new target, not caring about the power increase. Gohan screamed out as his hair stood spike, electricity surged around his body, and a massive aura surrounded him. Gohan had chosen to fight without holding back, determined to save Tarble at all costs. With that Determination… Fear, worry, rage, sadness was all wiped away. All that that remained was his power, The Super Saiyan 2.

Tarble rushed forward with a massive swing to take down the fighter. Gohan’s body shifted on its own as he dodged the attack. “I am not the strongest.” Gohan spoke as he dashed forward. “Nor am I the most durable.” His body skimmed just over the arm and between the fingers of the other hand as it attempted to grab him. “But what I am…” Dashing once more in blinding speed, and placed his hand on the forehead of Tarble. “I am fast!” Gohan dashed away, leaving behind a small tag.

Tarble’s body suddenly had deep black markings wrap around his body, designs that Piccolo found familiar. The seal that the now earth guardian had used on him before. He felt that a small drop on his power would not be enough, but great surprised when he noticed the golden fur brightened as a green aura flowed out of him.

Yurin some distance away, in her bubble to protect herself and the other humans, held her hands forward as she focused her magic through the tag. “Purify! Ki ka ko, Ka Ko ki, Kai Kai Ko!” She sent as much power as she could toward her husband, demanding the contaminating radiation of Blutz waves to be removed from his body.

Gohan had saw the physical strength was not enough, endurance was not enough, and even speed would not be enough. But Yurin’s magic had proven useful in the past, and she would have some method of helping. Yurin explained she once removed tainted energy from him, and with that Gohan set up his plan. He didn’t need to overpower Tarble, he needed to distract him while Yurin did her part.

“Now, let us finish this.” Gohan roared out behind him while the ape was unaware of the change. It turned to face him and charged once more. “KA-ME…” Gohan positioned himself firmly on the ground. “HA-ME…” A blue orb formed in his hand, condensed with power. Tarble nearly on him. “HA!!!” He thrust his palms forward and collided with the Giant Ape’s form and pushed it back slightly.

The beasts body wrapped with energy; its feet plant heavy to the ground as it pushed back against the beam. Roaring in fury as it slowly claimed ground, but a slowly and slower rate. The Golden Ape form was losing Blutz Waves at an alarming rate, and was slowly losing the strength to keep its form. Rage and fury infected in its mind, it called for its Ki. Charging enough Ki in its throat to possibly destroy the planet, and targeted Gohan.

“Gohan!” Goku could feel the power charge and increase. He was not about to let his son die when he could do something about it, this was a fight none of them could have fought alone. “KA-ME-HA-ME…” Goku charged his attack and appeared before Tarble’s face, enough of a distraction for the ape to focus on him. “HA!”

The Ape fired its blast as Goku thrust his hands out. The blast no longer targeting Gohan or the earth, Collided with his own. Goku pushed as much of his power as he could, but he could not manage to hold it long. His Kamehameha failing on him as he was soon overtaken, his body destroyed by Tarble’s blast. Tarble’s mind screamed out in the beast’s head, the more the Blutz waves were taken out the more control he could claim.

Gohan stopped his blast as he watched the Ape suddenly strike itself. A massive blew to its own head, heavy breathing as another hit to his own stomach. Tarble’s body shrank as a thunderous roar left his body “GOKUUUU!” Tarble cried out as his body slowly returned to normal, Tarble still hitting himself as he was unaware of him being successfully beaten. Tired, his hits made little impact even on himself. The tired body soon just collapsed to the ground. 

Gohan looking down at him still in a super saiyan 2 form. “It is ok… it is over now. Take your rest.” He said looking to the sky, knowing that his father had saved him and the world. “Thank you, Dad.” A single tear falling off down his cheek and onto the ground. The battle was won, and he became what his father and Tarble had hoped for. He began a determined protector.

-Gero’s Lab-

The super computer analyzed the data it could obtain from the battle. The robots sent to collect the data seemed to have shorted out. Last it saw was Cell enveloped in an attack from Tarble, the energy output so great that the data collecting robots exploded. The larval Cell wiggled slightly with life.

<\- Fear not, Cell. I have collected plenty of Data of your perfect form. I shall analyze the collected cellular structure gathered from your future self. With that, you should be able to be born without the need of android 17 and 18. Target, Tarble is an acceptable candidate of review as well. May need to collect all the fighters rather then select ones that proven to be of higher power. A foolish mistake on Gero’s part. ->

The computer connected to the other super computers to transfer data.

<\- Must research what Namek is, set task to Labs 3, 7, and 13 to that task. 16’s signal is missing still, disconnect is concerning. I did not expect him to find a paradox and close link. Will need to dismantle and reconstruct when recollected. Data from him may prove useful to correct other defective projects. ->

A chime came to the computer, data sent to them.

<\- Good, Project Scarlet is running smoothly. Human type sample has accepted newest addition to structure. Do not awaken, current data insufficient to provide truly the greatest being. Alien life learned about, must collect outside of earth to find perfect genetic structure. ->

The computer disconnected from the other super computers around the world, and continued to work on its project. Cell will return…

Thus, ends the Cell Saga! Tarble put a major risk to make sure Cell was defeated, and relied on the others to stop him. Gohan had fulfilled his destiny! Becoming the super saiyan 2 after Tarble’s request to stop him. Gohan proven to have a thinking mind as well, and found a way to save Tarble and allow him to live. Unfortunately, it led to the death of Earth’s greatest warrior, Goku. How will things change in the future? Well next saga is Buu! Lets find out what strangeness comes from these next chapters!


	70. Reclaiming the future, A new God emerges

A long hard-fought battle, a massively destroyed land, and tired and beaten warriors taking the much-needed rest in the calm following the intense fight. Yurin allowed her hands to finally rest. She turned to Mr. Satan and the news crew with their working camera focused on her. She smiled lightly as she placed her hand to her hip. “Well that could have gone worse.”

The newsman confused looked to Mr. Satan and then back to the woman. “Could you explain to us what just happened? H-How did that man become a giant ape? What caused those explosions? What happened to Cell.” He asked with the mic being lifted to her in hopes to an explanation.

“I am not sure why your asking me that, when it was Mr. Satan that defeated cell.” Yurin said with a little smile. “That is the lie we are going to go with, isn’t that right?” She said as she spoke sweetly.

“Madam, this is a live feed. We cannot falsify live recording.” The newsman as he looked at the camera. “Not that we would allow our integrity ever be tarnished by doing so.”

“Don’t worry, no one can see or hear you.” Yurin said as she tapped the shield. “This shield is meant to keep things everything I wish from passing through. Meaning you could not leave as you would have died, but that boy could pass because he could defend himself. I also didn’t want your camera to record to the outside world… so everyone has been in the dark about what happened.” Yurin admired her own handy work. “So, you’re going to say what Mr. Satan?”

The champion of the world could feel her eyes burning through him. What did just happen? Who would believe him if he told the truth? Would they believe him if he said he was the cause of this? Her eyes grew more intense. “I, the world champion, allowed for the other fighters to take their turns… and they fought valiantly. But in the end, I stepped forward and demanded an end to this. And finished Cell with my final attack, causing him to be destroyed.” Mr. Satan said without much gusto to confirm that is what she wanted.

Yurin nodded as she relaxed her stare down. “Oh Mr. Satan, you’re our hero!” She said in a purposefully exaggerated mean. “Now let us dirty you up to make it look like a hard fight.”

“Excuse me, do you truly think I will just allow this lie to go to the world?” The newsman said in his own fury. “The world should know of the true heroes! Everything that was done here! You have no right to keep this from the world.”

Yurin lifted her hand as strange energy danced between her fingers. “Knowledge of defeated Cell is not more important then the privacy of my friends and family.”

“Then we leave their names out of conversations, but the world deserves to know the true heroes.” The cameraman chimed in. “Otherwise, Mr. Satan is given praise for nothing.”

Yurin looked at the two off them, nodding a bit before she thrusted her hand forward. The ethereal energy passed through them and made the two go unconscious. Mr. Satan’s eyes widened as he thought they were dead and yelp and pleaded for him not to be killed. “Calm down, I just knocked them out. They will have no memory of what happened, this makes it just your lie. Make it sound like we didn’t do anything, make us sound like heroes that fought and lost. It does not matte, they will believe whatever story you make. My job is to protect the planet, not get praised for it. I feel you taking the credit keeps the world safer, as it allows us to work in secret.”

Mr. Satan looked up and nodded. “R-right…” before yelping again as the camera suddenly burst. Yurin them dropped the bubble, lifted to the air and flew toward her husband and to see if anyone else needed attention. The world champ helped the two wake up, and a glazed look in their eyes. Mr. Satan then began to describe the events, and the ‘tricks’ the fighters used. He also explained how he finished Cell, but used so much power that it caused such devastation. He attempted to use this as a way to keep others from challenging him in the future. The two fellow humans astounded and regretting that their equipment broke and kept the people from knowing just how great their world saver is!

Yurin landed down once more before Gohan, seeing the impressive new form he obtained. Then down to her passed out husband, so peaceful now that he was unconscious. The others breathed heavily as they reclaimed their lost stamina. Wish no Sensu Beans with them at the moment, it took some time for everyone to have the strength to finally stand. With the only death being Goku, the issue now became how to find new namek. The group decided to head to Chichi’s home and reclaim lost strength from any extra sensu beans they may have.

Tarble, once awakened from the sensu bean, remarks that he was hoping that Goku would survive, because then they could just collect everyone once more. Yurin states it will take time for her to locate their Ki, and be able to make a teleportation that could go that far. Raditz just says they could use the Dragon Balls that his brother collected instead. Leading to a discussion of what they should wish for? Other than to bring all the people Goku transported to Namek back to earth, what should the second wish be? To wish Goku back to life? Piccolo brings up the fact that many people died due to Cell, and they should wish for all the lives taken because of Dr. Gero’s creations to be resurrected. That way anyone the androids killed as well as Cell. Goku can wait a year before being resurrected, but then the question of if the Namekian dragon should instead be used to take the others home and that they use the second wish instead on Goku. 

This is when Goku’s voice chimed into their heads. The saiyan remarked that he would prefer to stay dead for a short time. Everyone argued against this, but Goku remarks that this villain was made because he was alive… and that it is possible that in the future the same may happen. Danger seemed to be wrapped around his life, and he is found to be the cause often. Tarble has always been the one to fix the mistakes he brought to the world. Goku remarks that he does not think he will stay dead forever, but King Kai wanted to take him somewhere he could only go if he was dead to train. He asked for at least five years, to let people think he is dead for good and any future enemies to possible give up on trying to kill him. He remarks when he gets back, he wants to try taking on everyone again anyway.

The group soon gathers the already collected dragon balls, and make their wishes. Bulma, Chichi, Dende, and the kids all appearing beside them. Tarble apologizing to them all for not informing them of his plans, and for being the cause of Goku’s death this time. Gohan defending him by saying that he did not have control, and should not blame himself anymore. Tarble remarked he will find a way to control that form, but it still seems out of reach for him to gain complete control. 

The next wish was to bring everyone killed by Dr. Gero’s creations, which brought everyone back from the past two weeks killed. This also brought back android 17, 18, and Krillin having been absorbed by Cell. Krillin returned in the rubble that was West City, 18 returned in some rural area close to Central City, and 17 appeared near Kame house. 17 remembered being attacked and consumed by some creature. He continued to Kame house, and is met by Master Roshi alone. The older man comments that many things had changed since he disappeared, and asked that he wait a little while for an explanation as he himself was confused on what happened. 

18’s resurrection was also one of a confusion. She remembered Vegeta and Ashe helping some beast trying to sacrifice her to someone called Cell. But she was back, she knew she lost and now was back. She looked back to West City, ~Could there be a chance… ~ She thought to herself before she took off back to the city, having a momentary lap of her original plan to find out what they hell happened to 16.

Krillin could feel life return to him, and the rubble of the city beneath him. The human looked to his hands and chuckles. “I must have been brought back; they must have defeated that Cell creature.” He said to himself, before seeing the sky was dark and slowly returning to day. Confirmed that the dragon had brought him back but confused that he was when he already died once before. It was then he began hearing others calling for help. The warrior taking his time to assist the people who were also brought back to life and now trapped under rubble.

This gave time for 18 to find Krillin, still working hard to save others and allowing her to see the kind hearted small man do what came naturally to him. She thought to leave now, after all she just wanted to confirm he was brought back. A silent thank you was all she wanted to do, but Krillin’s luck kicked in. He turned and looked her straight in the eyes, a smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. He called her down to help, and then they can try continuing their outing like he promised. 18 taken back by the innocent statement, Krillin unaware his attempt of heroism did not save her for long. 18 instead mocked that she wasn’t going to go all good Samaritan just because he helped her, but he does still owe her an uninterrupted hang out. She then took to the air and said she had to find her brother first, and would be back later before she zipped off in the same direction that 17 had gone.

-The following day-

With Earth partially returned to normal, we shall be seeing off Ashe to the future. She waves good bye to her new friends, and promises to train his son as well as the second son of Goku. She sat in the Time Machine and set a return trip for her to get back home. Before going though, Nappa placed a small bag of Sensu Beans in her hand and informed her that if his greenhouse is still intact, they should be able to grow and replace their own Sensu beans. Ashe asking how he knew they did not have their own Sensu tree, Nappa just smiling as said if they did then the three of them would not have had to come into the past. They would be able to just train and heal with the five he had. He then explained he took notes on how to grow them when Korin taught him, and told her to look under his bed for a small secret space for her to find the notes. If his future self was anything like him, he would have kept them there.

The strange feeling of going through time wrapped around her once more and her grip on her sword sheath to comfort her as it passed. Her eyes opened to see the world she knew to well, the wrecked earth due to this timeline. “They will take care of their androids… it is time I get the boys up to speed.” She said as she opened the machine.

Bulma informed that the boys had attempted a rescue mission from an attack of the androids once more, and had come back slightly injured. Ashe was glad they at least came back alive, Bulma agreeing with her. Ashe entered into the medical room they were in, and looked at the oddly familiar face. Her twin brother looks an awful a lot like Vegeta, to the point it was uncanny. Geta (the nickname often used for Vegeta the fifth) sat up and looked to his sister. His face bandaged and arm wrapped tightly, showing that a small fight between him and the androids took place. The two murder bots seemed to take a shine to leaving them alive when they didn’t directly fight back. The trio could only guess that it was only because it made it fun. 

Her gaze then turned to a lavender headed boy who stood from his bed. His kind eyes looked to her with hope. “Did it work? Did you help them defeat their Androids?” Trunks asked, his throat must have been struck as he found it difficult to talk and his voice raspy. A limp from each step as he moved closer to her, hoping for good news.

“I don’t know if they defeated the androids, but something worse showed up and we beat that. I know I am strong enough to beat them. But a promise is a promise, I am going to let you guys train a bit and catch up before the three of us take them on.” She said grinning as she placed down her sword. She then pulled out the bag, and saw only four beans were in the bag itself. She took out one and split it in half. “Here, you guys look like you don’t need a full bean.” She said tossing them both a half, the young men grabbing the beans and eating them happily as their bodies mainly recorded.

“So how is it we are going to get stronger? We can’t wait forever to catch up.” Geta grumbled as he took off his bandage and moved his hand a bit to feel his strength return. “I mean, it is not like we have a lot of time tell their next attack.”

“Geta is right. If we had time we could do so, but not with innocent people on the line. I mean, if your strong enough now, we should instead have it where we handle one and you kill the other.” Trunks offered, wishing to be rid of the threat once and for all.

“Don’t worry, all we need is a day. I am going to take you somewhere that will allow you to train so well, you will at least be half my strength in a day.” Ashe said with a grin on her face. “And after that, all three of us will go and destroy them together. Now come on, you have strength to complain… then you have strength to move.”

“Who made you boss? Don’t forget I was born first.” Geta said growling as he picked up an orange staff. It was obtained by Ashe when she had gone off to find help, and climbed some tower. It was a useful tool with its ability to change length for him “Go back and train with day, and suddenly she thinks she is the boss.”

“You don’t have much room to speak, Geta. The rule was who ever became super saiyan first got to be team leader, and you know who that was.” Trunk said grinning, Geta raising a fist as if ready to fight once more as he roared to take him on any time. Trunks laughed as he settled his longsword onto his back.

“Boys boys. You have plenty of time for that later.” Ashe sighed. 

Once they reclaimed their composure, she then took them out toward the Lookout. When they arrived, the lookout was found in a state of disrepair. At first, Ashe worried that the androids somehow found it. But at closer look, it simply looked like nothing was cared for. Planets grew wildly while others died out. Building and ground was covered in dust, as if no one had been on it for years. “Mr. Popo?” Ashe called out, but no answer. She wondered if something did happen to them. The boys equally confused about the place, instead offer to look around and see if they find clues.

In searching, a note is found at the living area. It was old and yellowed in time, but the writing was still clear as day…

“If someone is reading this, it means I have failed. I am Yurin, The God of Earth and it’s Guardian. I had gone down to earth to face the evil threat of the Androids, but my husband had taught me many things over the years of being with him. One of those things was to always have a backup plan.” This note gave hope to Ashe, that the room of spirit and time would be still active.“You three who have been deemed worthy of coming to heaven, and by passing my magic protection to keep away all evil beings.” Ashe became confused on how Yurin knew it would be three that made it to the Lookout. “You will find the key to earth’s salvation in a room on this Lookout. My son, Garic. He has been placed in a room where he would be guided and trained until you release him. In this room, a single day out here… it a full year in there. I don’t know when you would have shown, but he had promised to train as much as he could. He is great potential, as his cousins, and a family friend’s child also do. I cannot promise they will be alive, and I do not know if it is you who are reading this.” Ashe almost felt like it was a blind person speaking to wind as she read the note. “Once the door is open, you may also use this time to train. A warning must be given though. The room has gravity greater then earth’s, and a quarter of earth’s atmosphere. But freely use the room, as I removed one flaw from it. There is no time limit on the chamber, use it as long and as much as you want.”

“What is this room? You can use it and get a year’s worth of training in a day? That sounds impossible.” Trunk said as he crossed his arms, concerned about this Garic that was written about. “So, someone put their child in the room, and hoped they would get out before they died.”

“Was our aunt…” Geta began as he looked to Ashe, who nodded. “Aunt Yurin, we always wondered what happened to her. And Garic most likely has…”

“No, before the androids showed up… she had altered the room in their time. It is possible she made the same change in our time.” Ashe said as the two looked at her. “I used the room back in time with dad, and obtained new power. Goku had mastered the super saiyan form though, and Gohan obtained power way beyond me. But the change she did, was it did not cause someone to age while in the chamber. Someone could enter in the chamber and be there for a thousand years and look the same age.”

“That is impossible, it can’t work that way.” Trunks said as his own scientific mind kicked in. “Even if the room is real, you cannot stop the aging process. Physics and the universe do not work like that.”

“Aunt Yurin was a witch, maybe it was magic?” Geta commented, Ashe snapping her finger and pointing to her brother. “Looks like science isn’t the answer to the problem, Trunks.” Geta smiled with pride for being correct.

“Well then, lets get your cousin out.” Trunks said, ignoring the fellow hybrids beams of pride.

“Wait, before you two go in to train. Let me show you what I have learned, so you can work to obtain it.” Ashe said, remembering the rule of only enough supplies for two people at once. While it would be fun to train with them, it would take more time with the two-person limitation and risky adding a third. Instead she took them back out to the main area, and showed them Grade 2 and Grade 3. The two boys amazed, and Ashe quickly explaining the benefits and faults of both forms and how she figured out how to obtain them. She then also informed that Goku and Gohan had come out having learned the super saiyan state in a permanency, known as Grade 4 or full power super saiyan. She tasked them to learn that method after reaching the other two states.

The three warriors then went to the door, Ashe remembering it well. She noticed a tag on the door, a symbol of Yurin’s magic. As they pulled the door open, it tore and burned away. A white void stretched for eternity. They saw nothing, but they heard a loud snoring. Geta was the first to enter the room. Wondering what would happen next. “I see someone has finally come to free us.” Suddenly came a voice, Geta startled suddenly as he pointed his staff at a round black figure. Mr. Popo, who seemed to have been unaffected by time. The sudden noise stopped snoring, and instead a boy in his early teens stepped out from the bed area. His hair was long and pulled back in a pony tail, but stood on itself and was a golden color. His intense teal eyes looked at the three of them.

“Who… are you?” He said coldly, as he did not recognize any of them. Garic had been stuck in the room for so long.

“Garic? It is us, your cousins and Trunks. How long have to been in here?” Ashe questioned, wanting some confirmation that they would not age.

“I don’t know.” He said coldly again, his eyes shifting between them all. “Is it time to come out?” He asked only knowing two things before he was put in. That his mother wanted him to train and train and train every day, and when someone opened the door that he was supposed to go out and protect the world. A world he long forgotten; a home long lost.

“one thousand eight hundred and twenty-one years.” Mr. Popo Chimed in, and allowed for the others to exclaim as they wished. “Or about five years earth time.” The Genie said as he motioned for them to move to the side. “Please, allow me to return to by daily chores. I am sure the Lookout is a mess by now.” The calm genie spoke, and the group allowing him passed. Garic followed behind, laying his eyes on the real world. It felt almost to… Soft was the word the came to mind. The world didn’t shift hot and cold, it didn’t weight him down, its air was thin but far less of a challenge then the room that was his home for years many times greater than his own life should have been.

“So, she did change it so that you don’t age, that is good. That means we can use it again and not worry about aging.” Ashe said excited as it meant they could try catching up to their cousin if he proved himself beyond them by leaps and bounds.

“I am sorry but that is nor correct.” Mr. Popo responded. “Garic had a spell placed on him, by Mistress Yurin. She warned me that the moment the door opened, Garic would being ageing again even in the time chamber.” He continued as he pointed to the remnant of the tag that burnt away. “That would be proof of her temporary magic, the door opened and now the room will cause you to age again.”

Ashe almost felt her heart drop, as it meant that they now did have a limitation of their own age. Trunks and Geta did not mind, instead enjoying the idea that they will be technically physically older then her. The two Hybrids closing the door behind them, saying it was her responsibility to keep Garic entertained while they trained.

Garic seemed slow, taking each step as carefully as possible. He had not idea what would happen if he moved quickly. Could he break this place? Everything felt brittle and like he could crush it by a simple touch. Ashe touched his shoulder, Garic’s eye flashing as by instinct he grabbed her arm and threw her. Ashe almost felt her arm rip out as she was tossed away from the look out before she could catch herself. She instead flew back, very concerned as her cousin’s eyes watched her suspiciously. Garic stepped between pillars in the lookout, looking at her from behind them. She was the first outside contact in many lifetimes, many lifetimes spent only with Mr. Popo and training. The two of them uncomfortably had to try to get to know each other, Garic’s main answers being simple one worded. Finally came the question, “why don’t you leave the super saiyan state?” Garic look at his cousin with a turn of his head, seeming confused by the question. “I don’t know how… I have been this way a long time.” Ashe grew more concerned if he could not revert back on his own.

A day outside the chamber passing, the two Hybrids do exit the chamber with longer hair and slightly taller it seemed. The two of them grinning that they were able to catch up, and powering up to test themselves in registering their Ki with Ashe. The woman smiled as she powered up and still slightly greater than them, but remarks that it was because she trained with Vegeta and had a very strong opponent in her second run. Geta and Trunks argue that it is only because she had two day instead of one. Garic wondering why they wasted Ki, but the boys simply said it is a warrior thing. Garic nodded as he began to power up, oddly his power was a little then the boys. Even though he had so many years, he was training with only himself and Mr. Popo. Trunk and Geta remarking that they will gladly help him train to be a stronger, but Garic said that he was only using half his power. His Ki growing higher and higher tell he exceeded Ashe’s power as a super saiyan but only by a little bit. The three amazed by his power, Garic embarrassed on the sudden attention and praise as he lowered his power back down.

With the four of them, now all powered up beyond what the androids should be able to handle, felt it was time to attack back. There was only one thing that needed to be done to get everything complete. Garic needed a code name, it was at this point just a formality but they set up a team with these nicknames.

“Yeah, I am Rebel… The team leader.” Trunks said as he tried to explain why he needed a ‘nickname’ for their team. “With my signature attack, Burning Rebel Striker. I blast away enemies with an intense ki blast.”

“Right, and I am Riot. The team’s second in command!” Geta said, Ashe motioning to Garic that he was no the second in command. “And I have a signature attack, Riot Rumble. I infuse ki into my hands and feet, and smash my adversary with a combination of punches and kicks.”

“And I am Rave. The team’s nanny, as I am always pulling these two out of trouble. I have a signature attack as well. The Rave Cascade. I toss small energy orbs that stick to the target, and explode all at once. The more on the target the bigger the explosion. Me and my brother also have a combo move.”

“Oh yeah, Rave Riot Revenger!” Geta said excitedly. “Let’s do that against one of the androids!”

“But… why?” Garic asked still confused by why they were so excited to pick a new name. “I am Garic, I don’t need a name.”

“It is just something to do, to make us sound cooler and part of a team.” Ashe explained. “It is not really required, but it would be nice for you to join us in it. After all, two third of the group is your family.”

“A-alright.” Garic said as he looked to the ground, Ashe noticed he was not doing well with all the commotion. Geta had not given Garic much space, wanting to see how well Garic fought being he was alone most of the time. “What should my name be?”

“Well we all picked our own names; we went with R names because the androids have a Red Ribbon logo on their cloths. We did it as a way to make fun of them.” Trunks added with a small laugh. “Let’s see, what would work good for our little match up.”

The three of them began to converse about their fourth member and possible names for him. Garic walked away and looked down from the lookout, he remembered a long time ago and from times he asked Mr. Popo to remind him of home. That it was called the Lookout and it resided in heaven. It was where god could watch over it’s flock and care for them. Even now he could see down and watch people trying to survive and worried what horror would befall them. He saw the evil that was done in his absents and the evil that had taken his mother away. He knew he needed to train for this, but it felt so far away now. He felt he could have been let out sooner, and was unaware that he was only let out because of Ashe going back in time and learning of the room. His eyes narrowed as he saw them, the two androids headed toward a town and already causing trouble. They needed to be stopped, they needed to face judgement for what they did, then it came to him. “Retribution…” Garic spoke as he turned to the other, the three turned to him. “I will be Retribution and make them pay.” The others watched as Garic then leaped down from the look out, the three quick to begin following.

The androids enjoyed playing their little games, seeing how many head shots they could get and having to deduct points for missing completely. Sadistically they just took aim, and fired on people that came into view. No person stood a chance as blasts rushed through their targets, bodies falling to the ground with only a smoking hole in front of the body hinting on where the androids sat to take their pot shots.

Garic soon lowered just before them, the android remarking that another golden-haired boy has shown up. But this one seemed stupid enough to face them directly instead of playing hero and saving lives. Garic’s eyes just stared down at them, no words to speak. This slightly annoyed the androids with the silent treatment. Garic then lifted a hand and pointed at 18. “Heaven’s Retribution.” He said, but the attack had no flair. Instead a smoking hole appeared in 18’s chest, blood burst from the small opening as she hacked up blood from her mouth as well. 17 turned and watched as his sister was suddenly wounded. A hole appeared in his neck, stopping his voice from calling out as blood rushed out of his wound as well. Garic’s finger turned to the male android in the moment he had tried to speak. His eyes cold, unfeeling, these were the evil he needed to destroy… this was the darkness he needed to bring to the light. He then fired small blasts repeatedly, switching targets each time and so fast that the two could not react or dodge. This hybrid was merciless, he did not care for their pain, he did not care for their humanity, he did not care if they could be reformed, and he did not care if his ‘team’ wanted a piece of them. He kept firing again and again until they were near death and laid on top of a roof unable to move. He then landed between the two of them, his eyes looked down without emotion.

“I bet your asking who I am… your wondering where I came from.” Garic said as he watched the tears well up in their eyes, the androids feeling defenseless to this being. “I am your new god; Now go to hell.” He said firing a final blast between their eyes finally. His eyes then lifted to see the three others, the three of them looking down in the horror of his torture he induced to the two androids. They expected to finish them off quickly… but Garic felt they needed to pay in pain.

So, this was a special little what happens after the Cell saga and what happened in the future. It was a bit of a long chapter, but I thought it was a nice one to have for chapter 70. Hope you all enjoyed my take on the return to the future timeline.


	71. Cell Saga Aftermath

Let us return to our main timeline, as the future of our heroes is greatly shifted. This chapter will be explaining the changes that have taken place for our heroes during the seven years of peace. I will be going through these changes character by character, to keep things somewhat organized and hopefully easier to read. First, allow us to start with everyone’s buddy, Krillin!

-Krillin-

Krillin, after playing hero and getting thanked by many civilians, had returned to Roshi’s. This is where he met 17, who was demanding answers from the smaller man. Krillin admitted to knowing very little, but explains the monster that came after 18. He informs he is not sure what happened after his sacrifice for the android though. 17 questioned why he would save 18, when they planned on killing Goku. Krillin responding that she didn’t seem to be bad, and hoped that he might be able to convince them to no longer try to kill his friend. Krillin’s blush giving a little more of a hint to 17, as he mocked the small man for falling for his sister. Krillin deflecting by asking why he was not with his sister right now, as she was looking for him last he heard. 17 at first remarks is that is true, then he should go out to find her, which Roshi instead suggests he stay put. The two of them flying around would cause each other to be missed completely and possibly never found.

18 had only a small point of reference, and soon had to begin searching by asking around. Roshi’s name was legendary still as a martial arts master, with many surprised that a woman such as herself wanted to find him. She lies and says her brother was supposed to be training with him, and wanted to visit. Soon coming to the edge of the ocean and being told he lived somewhere in the middle of it all. This idea did not thrill her, as she took to the sky and began searching. It would take her many days before she found it finally, Krillin having returned to training just outside and the blonde bombshell asking what he was doing there. Krillin answered that Roshi was his master, and he trained and lived the master to perfect his arts. 18 then remarks why he didn’t offer to show her the way, a little angrily. Krillin just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, commenting that he was not sure if 17 would be here. He then calls for the android who called back, ‘Finally!’ 17 coming out and arguing that it took her way to long.

The androids finally together, 18 stated not for Krillin to go disappearing on her. The two interrupted before they left by Tarble and Yurin. Introducing themselves, they inform the androids that Goku is dead, killed in the battle against Cell. Everyone being brought up to speed on what happened, 17 not believing them. Roshi remarking that he did see a battle on T.V. but most of the fight blacked out and instead he could only feel the fight. In the end, Tarble and Yurin just gave the two androids a warning. If they proved to be a threat to the world, they would be destroyed. 17 laughed that he could try, but 18 knew of the sudden burst of strength Vegeta had. She asked if he was as strong as Vegeta, Tarble simply nodded to leave them to underestimate him. 18 did not though, and told 17 to cool it. A look on her face told the rebellious boy to listen. Krillin chimed in and asked if the two had a place to stay. The two stated they would find some place to go, 18 looking back to the older human as he rubbed the back of his head. 18 remarked that she has been flying around for days, and wants to chill for a little while. 17 instead just teasing his sister for finding a boyfriend, only to tell him to shut up… but not denying it!

The few years following is light training, 18 staying with Krillin and finding him more than agreeable to her. He had a kind heart that reminded her consistently why she liked him, as well as easily directed him to do what she wanted when she wanted to. The relationship growing tell the marriage and Marron’s birth during the seven years of peace.

-Chichi and Vegeta-

With the following years, Chichi tried to keep up with Vegeta. Unfortunately, due to Saiyan genetics and humans being a weaker race… she just could not keep up. One day she fought him with a rule that the winner gets to demand one thing of the other. It was one of the few times Vegeta noticed that Chichi struggled more than normal. Pushing herself and even using Kaio-ken to best his base form for only a few moments. Vegeta was not one to let her win though, and power powered her when he took the super saiyan state. Vegeta’s demand, why Chichi was so persistent as this victory condition was one she brought up a few times now. She at first refused to tell him, making the Saiyan man angry and state that it is his demand to know. Chichi then just yelled at him that she wanted to get married, and was done waiting for him to propose himself. Vegeta taken aback by this sudden call out, but slowly turned to a smirk as he accepted her proposal instead. Knowing his future daughter would grow to be a fine warrior that reminded him of both himself and his lover, made him feel that Chichi was the only one for him. The two became married soon after.

Now Chichi does not become the housewife like the original story, instead she takes her skills for another purpose. With her having been a martial artist for a longer time, she couldn’t just give it up. Instead she opened a dojo, The Ox Style and began to train weaker humans to defend themselves.

Vegeta on the other hand continued to work to become stronger. Goku not his only rival in this story, He had Tarble to seek to surpass as well as Raditz and Nappa to keep undertow. The prince proud that his children soon learned martial arts from their mother, letting them work with her while he sought to catch up to the level of mastery that Gohan, Goku, and Tarble had obtained with Super Saiyan. But with Goku’s death and the years of peace, it did slowly cause him to relax on his training.

-Nappa-

The older saiyan is a different story, he retires completely from combat. He instead only trains enough to keep his strength at the level it was, not needing to grow stronger and instead used it as a purpose to help teach the children. He kept his garden growing and cared for the Sensu Beans as well. Providing enough to feed the saiyans and the children that lived with them, and soon placing another tree down to help feed lunch as well.

The reason Lunch was needing a sensu bean, is because Nappa and her finally shacked up. Being one of the Saviors of the world, Bad Lunch used it as a ploy to finally be with the big lug. A night of Passion that Good Lunch used as a reason to stay. Her split personalities both soon growing on Nappa as it was nice to have Good Lunch to care for him, while Bad Lunch would be fun to go out with. Married last from other relationships, the have a baby girl of two years old by the end of the seven years of peace. Her name Yamma, and she has her good mother’s hair, and seems to have the same hair change when she sneezes just like her mother.

-Raditz-

The brother of Goku, at first returns to his home and remembers its destruction caused by his fight with 16. A deep sigh as he did not think it would be easy to repair, and having to return to West City to get some help in getting repairs. Bulma and the rest of the family telling him to stay with them tell it is back up, as it made no sense for him to go anywhere else. This gave Gohan someone to train with and allow Raditz to get a full understanding of Super Saiyan mastery. In the main city he does have more people to interact with, and volunteers with disaster recovery of the nearby city. This gets him popular around town, showing his impressive strength even with one arm.

Over the years he instead of moving back to the lonely house in the middle of nowhere, gets an apartment in West City. This allowed him to join Gohan in morning workouts, but also required him to get a job to hold his place of living. The saiyan refusing the help of his brother’s family as he did not like the idea of being a leech to them. He instead joins Capsule Corp as a delivery man and bodyguard, wearing the newest armor developed by Capsule Corp to make it official. It also helped he was use to the armor’s style, as it was still was much like the Saiyan Armor.

-Yamcha-

Unlike the original story, Our Yamcha does not become a baseball player. Not much changes for this character though. Instead he continues to train a few students, keeping his Wolf Hermit status by training them in his old bandit hideout. Survival in an intense environment, and master of ones Ki to control and teaching them his mastered Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball techniques before having his students leaving to learn their own paths. Yamcha using the time alone to try to master the Kaio-ken version of moves and slowly getting to the point of times 20 himself, but also learning to regulate the form to a new level of mastery. This mastery actually reduces the impact on the body, allowing him to take higher levels without completely destroying his body.

-Tien and Chiaotzu-

The two visit the lookout from time to time, but the two decided to take up training alone as much as they can. They both felt not very helpful when it came to Cell, and while they would not forget their fellow students… they felt it would be better if they mastered their style and joined Yamcha in teaching the next generation in true martial arts. The two disappearing and only making themselves known three times in the seven years of peace.

-Yurin- 

Though much of her time is spent with Tarble, I am separating them for a minor purpose. But placing her first to explain some changes she makes.

Her time on the lookout is taken up with many duties of God, looking over the mortals and using the Lookout as a method to work magic that heals the planet. She does this through learning techniques from Dende on healing, most of her magic from now was learning seals and methods of cursing others. Some of the curses did multiply the strength of people, but as proven with the saiyan battle many years ago, it was a dangerous game. Instead learning Namekian magic, and incorporating it to earth. Helping the world revitalize itself after the Cell Games, though not directly affecting the humans and beasts of the world. Just helping the earth correct itself through magical means. Dende assisting her by joining her in chanting and gathering energy for the spells, and teaching him that sometimes small unseen assistance is all that is needed. The earth being helped heal would provide for the lives that it hosts. Nail continued to help Dende train physically, but she taught him many new skills that he could use to enhance his Ki and slowly make the dragon more powerful in his two wishes.

But a major change comes five years into the peace age they lived in. She upgraded the time chamber once more, keeping the fact it would not age anyone who entered it. But because it had proven so useful against Cell, she had been working on methods to change the magical nature of the chamber. Finally, after many countless attempts to correct it, she completed her goal. The time chamber now allowing one day a year for anyone to enter it, meaning that they should be able to use it again at their leisure.

-Tarble-

The saiyan after the defeat of Cell, at the cost of one of his best friends, was not going to allow it to happen once more. He knew he could not be around forever, and he would have to leave the world to be protected by his child and the others children someday. He instead took over Garic’s training, allowing Popo to instead take care of the Lookout as he was supposed to. Garic was still so young, but his body was strong from having to live in such high altitude and living with such powerful beings. Tarble knew that Popo had taught him methods to harness and still his mind, Garic often silent because of this. Small bouts of training show that Garic was a quick learner, or happened to pay attention during his own training as he grew up.

Two years later, Tarble asked Yurin if he could take him off the Lookout for a full year. He wanted to travel with his son, walking the grounds of earth and having to work on his understanding of life by interacting with it. Yurin, having a moment of protective mother, did not like the idea. But being reminded that nothing really posed a threat to Garic or Tarble, and it would be better then having him isolated. He also planned on inviting his cousins, so that the three could bond over some time together, as well as Trunks if Bulma would allow it. 

When Yurin finally gave in, she demanded he at least allow them make magically guarded cloths. Dressing the little boy in a proper Gi with magically enhanced cloth that would defend him, the symbol of Kami on the back. She remarked that if he wanted to come home, she could bring him back at any point. Garic nodded with a gentle ‘okay.’

Tarble and Garic first flew to Vegeta and Chichi’s place, Nappa currently play fighting between the two of them. It appeared as if a gorilla was having trouble with chimps, as the two younger hybrids dashed and danced around his legs giggling the whole time. Tarble told Garic to watch and join if he wished, but quiet boy instead stood by as he confusingly looked at the playful game.

Tarble had entered the house and was greeted by a cheerful Chichi and a disgruntled Vegeta. The younger saiyan asked his brother and sister in law if they would allow him to take their children on a year long nature walk, allowing them to experience the world. Chichi argues against this. This Chichi has not put so much force to studying and not training, but the two kids were still getting ready to go to school soon, and the year long walk would put them back a year. Vegeta instead argued that unless they have their battle now to decide who would be King of Saiyans, he will decline. Chichi yelled at Vegeta for ignoring what she just said, but a stare down from Vegeta and Tarble was all that mattered. Tarble just sighed and bowed to Chichi, and told his brother he does not wish to fight over something so small. If he wanted to be King, he can have the crown. Vegeta remarks that is not how it will happen; they will fight for it one day. Tarble then left with Garic toward west City.

At west City, he sees Gohan having barely increased in his strength. The young teenage boy simply tells Tarble that he had began to focus on studies. He kept up with training with Raditz in the morning, but limited his own training to about an hour a day and not to the same extremes. He had to start preparing for taking over Capsule Corp someday, and he wanted to focus on his studies. He promised he would not allow himself to become weak but it was not his focus to be a fighter like his father. 

This slightly annoyed Tarble, if only because it meant the strongest of them all was choosing to leave the world to be protected by the others. The hybrid was not thinking about the future threats. He suddenly realized he was thinking much like his father, or any other saiyan. He worried he was starting to get to old or enjoying battle to much if he truly did not like the choice someone else made. Instead he says his goodbye to him, and is turned down for Trunks to join as well for school starting.

So Tarble and his son instead begin their journey with just the two of them. Tarble explaining that from this point forward, the two of them would walk, run, swim, and climb as part of training. Garic asked why, and Tarble explained that he needed to develop his body still. He had worked on mastering his spirit, but his body is lacking because of it. So, for the next year, the two lived off the land and Garic was trained in Saiyan combat as well as methods to control his own Oozaru form. Garic having mentally trained most of his life, and with Tarble direction with his own knowledge allowed the young boy to master it quickly. Though mastery of it still lead to Garic in a bit of a tantrum when he transformed, Tarble having to stop him several times during the full moon with his still greater power. But the year of training alone with his father still got to have Garic have many friends he met, allowing him to enjoy his life as a child as well. Tarble happy to see his son enjoy his youth, and even defending others when danger came.

The following few years, Tarble, Garic, and Yurin would go down to visit their friends and family every few months. Allowing Dende to act as god and watch over the world in their stead for a few days. Tarble and Vegeta constantly having a stare down every visit, the two saiyans could feel that they both were still getting stronger. Gohan slowly being left behind as he drew more and more into his studies. Raditz remarked that his training partner switched to Trunks not long after Gohan had put all his effort in learning.

When Yurin had told him of the change to the time chamber, Tarble actually grew excited by the concept of being able to train more intensely. Garic showing the same joy as it meant he might be able to get much stronger too. But as he looked at the chamber door, he had one worry… 16 would not be in there anymore. It had been so long and he might have simply rusted away. Garic innocently saying that they won’t know tell they go in. Tarble looked at his son and nodded, but then looked back down to earth. He asked that Yurin and Garic use the chamber, surprising the two. Tarble explains that he needed to do something else, to right something he could not allow to happen.

Yurin and Garic do enter the chamber, Tarble instead meditates on what he needs to do. He wondered if it was right to be forceful in this, to truly be demanding of someone else to do what he wished. It took some time before he finally decided himself, and took off to West City.

Tarble arrived as Gohan returned, and Tarble informed him of the new rule for the Time Chamber. Gohan at first congratulating that Tarble will be able to train more. Tarble remarked that he would like to have Gohan join him, the young man saying he did not wish to focus on training. Tarble then askes if Gohan can go super saiyan 2, the teen answered that he was unsure. Tarble requested that he try, but when he did Gohan found that he lost the ability it seemed. Tarble then asked that he at least spend an hour a day training, and the following weekend to join him for an hour in the chamber. Gohan at first confused, then realized that an hour would be around two weeks of training. Gohan stated that by doing so, he could have time to train and it would not interrupt his training. Tarble then saying that two hours a month, and he would be able to keep studying while regaining and possibly surpassing his power. Gohan agreeing to this, as it meant he would not have to devote his life to training and give him a chance relieve stress through martial arts training.

A few months following Goku is revived, having trained in the afterlife. Gohan and Tarble had enjoyed at least three months of training together. Goku amazed by the growth of everyone, as even Gohan began to catching up to his old power he had against Cell. The day Goku was brought back, Tarble announced the change of the Chamber. Vegeta immediately wishing to take his turn, and even leaving while they celebrated Goku’s return with a party much to Chichi’s embarrassment. Gohan having one of his hours now taken by training with his father, Tarble instead used the extra hour for himself.

For those who wonder, 16 was in the chamber and unfortunately in to long and would have to wait for new year before he was able to leave. 16 remarks that he is not sure if he would want to, as he got use to the space and loneliness. But he was convinced to leave when the door showed, several thousand years passed for the android but it was like nothing had changed. 16 had left a short time, finding 17 and partnering with him in defending a park reserve,

The following years, Vegeta would visit only to get his turn in the chamber and spend a full day to enjoy the benefits of training all at once. But Tarble was slowly progressing faster as he allowed his body to recover from the chamber as well, and Vegeta could feel the difference still growing further and further. Each time he went in, the gap he made closed quicker. Tarble using his now free hour to train with Garic, bring his son to the super saiyan state and helped his boy learn to master super saiyan. Another fact that Vegeta suddenly resented and began bringing his own children and had each of them to train with him for half a day each or a half year in the chamber.

These are the small changes that have taken place, there are possibly a few I have not decided as of posting this chapter. But at this point, it is time to start the Buu saga… and this will follow Gohan as per the original story. Let us see how this newer Gohan that had two years (technically four) to train back to full power and greater, lasts in high school!


	72. Daily life of a Hybrid in high school...

A bright shining day in Satan City, a peaceful morning that was quickly broken. Gun fire filled the air. A screech of tires as the sounds of yelling men and screaming victims. Loud laughter as more gunfire pinned down two police officers. Gohan almost ran by when he noticed this, and surprised that more crime had popped up alright. The young man lifted his bag off his body and dropped it. The moment following, he vanished only to reappear before the bag fell and grasping the bag once more. The gunfire suddenly stopped, instead the men robbing the near by bank slumped to their knees. Gohan nodded, impressed by his own speed. As he turned away, his gaze instead came to someone he did not expect.

Videl was coming toward him, seeming to not recognize him at first. But as she got closer, she seemed to get intense with her stare. “What are you doing here? What is going on here? Why is the Heir of Cap-?” Gohan cut her off before she could finish her next question by placing his hand over her mouth.

“Quiet, it is my first day I don’t need people talking.” Gohan said placing his finger to his lips. He then looked over to the scene of robbers now being captured by the police while they were conscious. “What do you think happened?” He asked, trying to change the subject. 

Videl instead turned to the call she was asked to help with, only to see it was resolved. “If it is like the other cases, something knocked them out. Something that works quick, because no one else sees anything. They hear rapid steps though, which means something had to be making it. They are calling the perp the ‘Invisible Guardian’.”

“What a lame name.” Gohan said before laughing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. It seemed his appearance in Satan City has made a local myth. It was not the first time he used the quick step method to leave no visible trace of his presence since he started visiting Satan City.

“Local T.V. seems to like it. But I am more concern that it works so quick. If it decided to attack innocent people, my father would have to get involved.” Videl said crossing her arms, as she scanned the area, looking for any hint of this unknown creature.

“Oh… well I am curtain who ever it is, it just is wanting to help. Anyway, I got to head out. I am going to be late for school.” Gohan remarked as he began to take a step forward.

“Oh no you don’t.” Videl turned quickly and grabbed Gohan’s shift and forced him to turn to her. “Explain, why are you here?” Her blue eyes pierced through the young man, Gohan turning his head and looking up.

“Well… I am going to a school here.” Gohan bashfully spoke, trying to keep matter of fact.

“For… what… reason…” Videl spoke with growing annoyance, leaning in to impose more.

Gohan sighed. “I wanted to go to a school where people might not know who I am.” Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head. “I am tired of people hovering around me to be my friends just because I come from a rich family. So please, don’t say anything.” He placed his hands together to plead slightly.

Videl cocked her eye and just shook her head. “Whatever. At least you’re not the child of the world savior. But it does mean your buying my lunch from now on.” Videl said with a smile, glad to catch Gohan in a way of owing her. “Come on, I will take you to school. Looks like we go to the same school.” She pointed to his badge, Gohan realizing she had the same badge on her shirt at hip level. Gohan realized all to quickly, that Videl was not done teasing him.

-Orange Star High School-

Gohan thanked Videl for the ride. In return the young woman just smirked and reminded that he better keep his side of the deal if he wanted to keep his secret. Gohan instead gulped and nodded. He was glad that he would not be stuck having to deal with her all day, but it did mean he would have to ask for a bit more of an allowance. He couldn’t believe she was blackmailing him, and figured she would be more willing to give him a break.

Videl went to class first, Gohan needed to turn in so he could be properly introduced for his own class. Instead he moved to the office of the large high school. Given his class number and lead to his class. As he entered and was introduced, he heard for him to claim a seat next to a lovely blonde. But he froze when he saw Videl sitting next to her, the black-haired vixen just smiled like she got her toy back. The teacher demanded for Gohan to take his seat, the lavender haired boy nodded before taking his seat next to Videl’s friend.

“Hey, I am Erasa! This is Videl, and that is Sharpner.” The cheerful girl spoke with a coy little smile as she checked out Gohan.

“It is nice to meet you.” Gohan sat and tried to be kind but keep his eyes away from Videl.

Erasa giggling as she poked at him. “Oh, you noticed huh. I bet you didn’t expect to see the daughter of Mr Satan in class with you.”

“Yeah, I am a pretty big deal here.” She said leaning in, Gohan laughing nervously. “We should have lunch together, maybe we could have you join our little Musketeers group.”

“I thought they were the Three Musketeers, wouldn’t him hanging out with us ruin that.” Sharpner leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. “Besides, I don’t he really fits our group.”

“The Three Musketeers was a story about the four musketeers, three senior members and a rookie. So, my joining would be appropriate.” Gohan said as he opened his book. “What page are we on?” Erasa giggling at Sharpner’s sudden defeat by wit, but soon helped Gohan find his spot with the class.

“So Gohan, where you from?” Erasa asked suddenly. “I heard your from far away.”

“Yeah…” Gohan said as he resisted his eyes from turning to Videl. “I am from Parsley City, near West City.” He lied. “My Uncle has an extra place nearby, so he is letting me stay there for school.”

“Oh, do you have a car? Maybe you can take me home?” She asked flirting with the rather cute man.

Gohan could feel his face flush red. “I-I can’t drive, I never learned how. I instead walk to school. S-sorry.”

“Oh, well maybe you could walk me home then someday. You know, when you have learned Satan City more.” Erasa said not willing to let her ‘dibs’ be let go so easily.

Later that day the school’s P.E. has Baseball. Gohan had played once or twice, and found it hard to hold back his strength in swings. This story’s Gohan though has a better knowledge of the limits of people and when Sharpner makes a home run, Gohan does not ‘accidentally’ jump to catch it. His turn to bat, he simply bunts the ball instead. Dashing forward as slowly as he could, still put him to first base before the enemy team could out him. Leaving less of an impression, but Videl did notice just how fast he was.

At the end of school, Videl offers to give Gohan a ride. Gohan did not want to be caught in his lie, as to try and explain it to her would make things more difficult. Instead he refused, only to peak her interest in why. Erasa instead asking if Gohan would like to hangout, maybe catch a movie, no point to going to an empty house to study when he could be with friends and relax. Gohan thought to say no, but had an idea that if he went that Videl would have to leave him alone at some point.

The following few hours was one that was quite enjoyable to just relax. Gohan would have to apologize to his dad later, and sent a message to his mother to not wait for him for dinner. He tried to explain things the best he could, Bulma teasing her son for getting a girlfriend on his first day. Gohan embarrassed by the text, but enjoyed just hanging out with the fellow teenagers.

That is until it was getting late. Erasa, Videl, Sharpner, and Gohan all left a late movie. Passing into the dark neighborhood to get Erasa home safe, and just to draw out the night. He was glad Videl was keeping her promise, and it made the night enjoyable. Which ended when Sharpner had a sudden run in with a group. Yelling back at them to watch where they were going, only to make the thuggish group turn. They instead ignored Sharpner’s comment and instead pointed out that the two boys had some good-looking girls. Sharpner stepped in the way of Videl and Erasa, much to Videl’s commenting she didn’t need protecting. Gohan pulled Erasa closer, as the group out numbered the two of them.

A fight soon started, and while Sharpner was strong for a human and had training in Boxing… he was still outnumbered with people that fought dirty. Videl, having martial arts training handled plenty of her own opponents. But when pulled out a weapon, Gohan got serious. Sharpner’s eyes widened as a knife went for him, only for Gohan to suddenly appear in the way. The lavender haired boy placed his hand to the thug’s chest and pushed him, sending the thug back at least ten feet and rolling on the ground. Then he was gone, Sharpner did not even see him move. But Gohan was already rose his arm and caught a chain being swung for Videl, tugging it to make the thug forced to move to him. Gohan stood like a wall, the Thug simply ran into his body. Looking up and as Gohan’s eyes looked down at the man. 

“You will leave now, before I get angry.” Gohan said. Instead the man swung a punch into the young man’s chin, and crying out as he held his own hand. Gohan lifted his hand and chopped against the man’s neck to knock him out in one blow. The three humans left looking at Gohan surprised.

“You… you moved so fast…” Sharpner said unable to understand what just happened.

“So fast… that no one could see you move.” Videl said, her eyes wide in surprise before staring him down again. “You’re this Invisible Guardian aren’t you!?” Erasa gasped in a mixture of joy and surprise.

Gohan looked Videl in the eyes as she seemed to demand confirmation. “Of course not. You were focused on the fight so much you just didn’t notice my movement. I moved just inside your vision the last moment. It is a technique I learned from my master.”

“You are a martial artist?” Sharpner asked. “What school?” He wanted to know as the idea of this ‘technique’ might help him win more boxing matches.

“Not a school, a master.” Gohan remarked. “He learned from someone call the Turtle Hermit back in the day. I guess you can assume it is lightly based on that.” The hybrid tried to tie in a bit of truth to sound like he knew what he was talking about. Videl’s eyes still focused on him intensely as if trying to find proof of his lie. “Let’s get Erasa home, and quickly. I don’t want to find out these guys find out where she lives.” He said concerned.

The remaining of the night was uneventful, Videl soon having a thousand texts demanding to know where she was and calling her home. Gohan glad that she would not be able to follow him. Erasa being taken home safely, Gohan headed outside of the city. It was getting pretty late, and if he wanted any sleep he needed to get home soon. Once out of the city limits, he entered a small house. It was purchased by his mother through other channels, which was done to keep his secret. Once the door was closed, he lightly played with a ring on his left hand. “Home.” He called out, suddenly vanished from the bare home. Instead he appeared in West City, in his room, and flopped onto the bed as he wondered if every day was going to be this difficult.

As we tie up this chapter, we find that gohan is trying to balance his life in West City and his new life as a high school student. Will the fact he showed off his skills provided a new avenue for his fate? Will a regular school life be ever a option for him? let us see what happens in the next few chapters.


	73. Too many Secrets, The Great Saiyaman!

“You should join the world martial arts tournament.” Videl said with her arm placed to Gohan’s chest, the young man pushed against the wall by the smaller female. Her eyes sharp, intense and daring him to look away. The scene looked suggestive if someone was to come around the hall and spot them.

“What? Why?” Gohan nervously looked around, breaking his gaze from Videl. It had been a week, and Videl had been trying to catch him doing something strange for a week now. With her running out of class to save the day being the norm, the appearance of the ‘invisible guardian’ only came before and after school hours. Her attention being intensified on him when she had the chance.

“You know why, you showed some skill that rivals my own. I might be stronger but you’re faster. You might actually challenge me, and push me to a new limit.” Videl said pulling back with her fists against her hips. “I want someone my equal to learn off of. There is no point in going otherwise.”

“Listen, I appreciate that but I don’t really want to join in the tournament. It will bring unwanted attention, kids from our school will be there. And there will also be reports, which will only bring out my other secret.” Gohan shivered at the idea that he might get swarmed here at school once more just because of his family.

“Oh, that is right. Your secret.” Videl smiled devilishly. A smile that worried Gohan. “If you don’t join, I will have to just show a little picture at a Gala with your mother and brother. One where my father was a special guest. It won’t be hard to prove who you are to the school with that.”

“W-what!? Videl you promised not to tell anyone.” Gohan was visibly aggravated by the threat.

“Your right, but I can get my own lunches. Join, or I tell everyone you’re the heir to Capsule Corp.” She said leaning in and forcing Gohan to back off to the wall again. “You don’t have to enter in with a fake name, and wear a mask if you have too. But I will fight you in the tournament.”

“Fine, I will join.” Gohan answered slightly defeated, but then pointed to her with a furrowed brow. “But win or lose, you say nothing.”

“Oh no.” Videl wanted to keep Gohan honest. “You show up, and beat me I will keep my secret. You show up and lose, I will decide if you fought well enough to keep it to myself.” She smiled knowing if he wanted to keep the secret, he would have to play along.

Gohan wanted to argue, but Videl had him by the metaphorical balls. “But you keep your promise, I win you keep quiet and stop black mailing me.”

“If you win.” Videl a victorious smirk on her lips and a sassy twist to her hip before walking away from her victim. Gohan sighed lightly as he thought how he was going to fight her, and not just outclass her. It would be bad to beat her like she was no challenge, as it might compel her to be vengeful and spill his secret in spite.

-Three days later-

Gohan had left school late, finishing his studies with a few fellow students. They were impressed with how quickly he was at understanding the more advanced school work. He was quick to tell them it was because of him being homeschooled so long and his tutor had kept him from slacking. On his way to his false living area, when a chime came from his phone. Lifting it up, he saw it was Erasa sending texts. “Probably wanting to see if I want to hang out again.”

~Hey there, ‘hero’. Bet you think your some sort of big shot taking down my boys a week ago. ~

Gohan’s eye raised as this text seemed strange.

~Now it is time for pay back. Come alone, warehouse 4 in the downtown area. You call the cops; your cute friend here goes missing. ~ A new chime, a picture sent. He recognized Erasa’s cloths she wore today, though her head was covered with some bag. A knife held to her body, making the young woman tense in the picture. ~If you want proof of how serious we are. ~

Another picture, Gohan hesitated to open it. Who else could they have got to? Who was it threatening his friend? It wasn’t a ransom, so they didn’t know who he was. He finally pressed the picture to bring it up, Sharpner laid on the ground. Blood pooled around his body and his arm bent the wrong way to show it was broken. Gohan couldn’t tell if he was alive or not.

~Who is this? ~ Gohan sent the text back. ~What do you want?” ~

~You, warehouse 4. Downtown. One hour. ~

Gohan could feel a cold sweat. He knew whoever it was he could take out, but Erasa was an innocent that would get hurt if he was brash. And Sharpner was out somewhere to die as well. He shook as the idea of his new friends being hurt by someone going after him. The young man began to dial out, calling Chichi’s number. The woman surprised, but Gohan asking if they had extra Sensu Beans they could bring to Satan City for him. He announced he did not have time to explain, he just needed them quickly. He had an hour, he needed to find Sharpner in the time as he could die any minute. Erasa was their bargaining chip, and would not be hurt to keep him from resisting whatever they wanted to do to him or get him to do for them.

Gohan turned, only for Videl to be standing behind him. Her hands placed on her hips. “So… what’s a Sensu Bean? Some sort of drug? Calling some sort of dealer? Is that why you disappear form you house?” She said questioning him, implying something completely wrong. Her eyes looking over his face as his eyes looked desperate, they shifted like he was trying to figure out what to tell her.

“Nows not a good time. I have to…” Gohan attempted to slip by but Videl kept herself placed in front of him while he used human level speed. The hybrid did not want to have to use force on his classmate. “Get out of my way, please.”

“Telling me will get me to do it faster… I don’t like finding out my classmates are up to something bad.” Videl said, her voice stern and her stance unwilling to back down.

“Damn it, Videl. You’re just making me waste time.”

“I think you find that your wasting time, tell me whats going on.”

Gohan shook as he wanted to keep her out of the fight. “Fine.” He said tossing her his phone. The human surprised as she sudden grabbed the device. Gohan used the moment of opening to slip by her, Videl yelling at him as he did not stop and ran. He could only hope that who ever was coming would move fast. He rose his Ki, allowing it to flare up and only hoped it meant someone would think he was in trouble and come.

Videl tried to follow behind, but Gohan moved fast to fast and when trying she could only see a dust trail to follow him. “Geez, how can he possibly be this fast?” She said as she lost him, huffing as she tried to give chase as long as she could. Her hand gripped the cellphone and almost tossed it to the ground. She then remembered it was Gohan’s phone, and opened up the newest messages. Seeing that someone was black mailing Gohan with a hostage, and wondered what he was in.

-Gohan-

He tried to sense Shapner’s Ki, seeing as every thing had a little Ki. He just hoped that Sharpner had a higher Ki to follow and that he had not passed away already. Worry filled him that an unknown assailant had attacked his friends, that worry also made him furious that someone would do so and not come for him directly. His Ki would flare, to the point Tarble would take notice.

Tarble’s mind called into Gohan, asking what was going on. Gohan kept looking but explained that two friends were attacked and one was kidnapped. He was now looking for the other, as he received evidence of him being hurt. Tarble reminding Gohan to keep a level head, letting himself confuse himself would make it harder to find his friend. The older Saiyan confirms for Gohan that Nappa was in flight, but would take a few minutes to get there. Gohan explained the injuries, Yurin butting in and telling Gohan to place the ring she made for him onto his friend. Yurin able to use it is like one of her tags to cast magic through, and heal his friend enough to survive at least. Gohan thankful that they were paying attention to what was going on, the two guardians reminding that it was their job.

Gohan felt he could not keep running, it was taking to long. He would have to risk being seen, even as it grew darker. He took to the air and tried to fly over buildings as much as possible to keep from being seen. It had been fifteen minutes and he already searched between Sharpner’s home and school. He then realized that Erasa and Sharpner would have been close most likely if he got pictures of bother of him… at least he hoped that was the issue. 

It was getting closer and closer to twenty minutes when he heard something, it sounded like something falling in an alley way. Gohan landed and entered the alleyway, finding the blood-soaked shirt of his blond friend. His eyes dazed as he looked to Gohan. “They… took…” He said as he stepped forward, his legs shaking visibly. 

Gohan knew he could not wait any longer, slipping his ring off his finger. “I know, this is going to sound stupid. But sit down and put this one.” Gohan said leading Sharpner to lean against the wall.

“Your right that does sound stupid.” He said wincing slightly.

“Humor me.” Gohan held the ring to sharpner, the human rolled his eyes and put the ring on. His eyes widened as he could feel the pain suddenly disappear. The ring glowed with the radiance of a candle, and he looked at Gohan as the young man looked to downtown.

“What are you going to do?” Sharpner said, knowing the look being the same as Videl’s when she saw ‘evil’.

“I am going to save Erasa. Sharpner, you need to keep my secret.” Gohan said, vanishing from Sharpner’s sight suddenly. The blond teenager making a mental note to take on Gohan’s good side, because he could feel his anger.

-Videl-

It was getting dark even for Satan City, but downtown was busy as always. Her approach would be found easily if she took the streets, and instead had to take side alleys. More then once she had to deal with a drunken letch trying a pass on her. She couldn’t waste time though, Gohan had run off while Erasa was in trouble. The young lady knew Sharpner was in danger too, but it would be a needle in a hay stack to find him and almost impossible for the two teenagers to help. Of course, he could be going for some drugs to try and get Erasa back, a different issue she would need to bring up with him.

She found warehouse four, but found it was guarded. Pulling out her phone and using it to enhance images. “Those are not normal security.” She spoke to herself as she saw the guards holding sub-machine guns and walking back and forth. Four mean at the gate, less armed but she noticed them having batons. “Looks like outside has a total of six sighted, front is well guarded. I will need to sneak around the side and try to get a roof access. Possibly take out one of the guards.” Videl worked on planning her attack on the seeming strong hold. Before making a move, she sent a text to her police contact. In it she gave the address and informed of a possible hostage, and sent what pictures she could. The contact informed her keep her position tell she had back up, but Videl ignored that.

Slipping over a wall, and kept low as she moved around crates. She noticed a greater group of people just around the warehouse passed the gate. It was almost like the whole area was filled with wrongdoers. “What did you get into? What is Erasa having to deal with.” She said to herself, having to slowly move.

“Hey!” Videl suddenly froze when she heard a voice call her direction, placing her back to the crate. She waited a moment and hoped it was not her caught. “Who drank the last can and didn’t fill the cooler?” The call came out, letting her sigh lightly. Relaxed that she was not caught, she stepped forward and kicked a can by accident.

“Whose there?” Someone called out.

“Think it is our guest.” Another voice.

“Pretty uncaring if he cared at all for the blonde.” Another voice.

Videl could hear footsteps getting closer. If she ran, they would fire on her and she couldn’t dodge three people with guns. The moment they did fire also meant Erasa could be hurt. She would have to finish off these people before they made to much fuss. Instead she prepared herself to fight multiple targets.

A man suddenly jumped out with his gun at the ready, only for as kick to land into face. Videl landed and moved fast, climbing the crates with leaps from her powerful legs. As she climbed, she found that she didn’t have just three opponents but eight. She mentally cursed herself, but dropped down on the other man quickly. Several strikes to his body and one hard punch to the jaw sent the man to the ground. The group soon began to pull out chains and pipes, glad that this was going to be a Melee as it meant she could possibly take them down without to much noise. 

The young woman rushed the group, surprising them with her brave charge. Videl leapt into the mob of thugs. An impressive display as she anticipated many attacks, but soon a well-placed chain would hurt her leg. Fighting the pain, she would take out another opponent but get a pipe to her side in retaliation. Then brutal sock to her jaw, the more they successfully hit the less she was able to fight them. Soon her arms grabbed and pulled behind her. Her unguarded midsection then hit into tell her legs could not hold her up, coughing and dragged toward the warehouse.

“Looks like to all seem to be having fun.” A voice said behind them, crackling knuckles. The group turned to be face to face with a giant muscle-bound man, a malicious grin on his face. “Kid wanted me to leave this to him, but I couldn’t very well let him have all the fun. Come on, your mine to play with.” The man lowered his body and motioned with both hands to come for him. “Come, give Nappa a show.”

A small part of the group left to take down this oversized gorilla of a man, one man taking his pipe and hitting Nappa’s head. The man called out as his hand hurt from the back lash of hitting his hard body. Nappa then grabbed the pipe, and crushed it between his hands with a smile. Then with a flash, the thugs all were forced against each other. Nappa’s speed easily overwhelmed the thugs, and with quick strikes they were unconscious and gathered. The large man looking to Videl who was injured, pulling out a Sensu Bean and handed it to her. “Here, this will help out. Gohan should be done soon.”

“What is it?” Videl said a little suspicious of a friend of Gohan’s. Even if he did just save her from what could have been a worse beating.

“It helps heal wounds, unless you like pain. Which all the power to you.” Nappa said with a attempted quiet laugh.

Gohan on the other side of the warehouse, walked slowly to the front gate. He strode toward the four guards out front. It was there he was stopped; each man drew their baton to show force. One even poked his chest to show a red light on him, a warning that even if he did something that he would get killed. Gohan nodded as he understood, and was guided to the warehouse. The doors opened like a palace gate. As he walked in, he saw men and women sat on crates as if waiting for him. 

One man sat higher than any of them, a coat rested over his shoulders, his hands and wrists wrapped. Dark curled hair raised from his head in a Fro. His eyes shifted from Gohan to another man in the group. “Is he the one?” His voice serious, yet bored sounding. A man nodded, Gohan recognized as one of the thugs his friends got in a fight with. “Good, now the fun can begin.”

“I want to know that my friend is safe.” Gohan called out, as he did not see Erasa here.

“You’re not here to make demands.” A woman responded as the others laughed lightly. “You live, maybe you will see her again.”

“I came as requested. I don’t care what you do to me, but I want her to be released.” Gohan yelled out allowing his Ki to burst slightly, which pushed the air out and into the group of thugs around him. The group confused on what just happened.

“Show him.” The leader spoke, the others looking at him confused. “Don’t make me say it twice.” The group gulped and nodded. A second story office area had its light turned on, Erasa lifted to face Gohan, to show she was close. “Happy.” The man said coldly.

“Very. Now what do you want from me?” He asked, wishing to get this over with.

“That is simple… your going to get a beat down. And taught a lesson. We will make her watch, just as a warning to any other friends of yours.” The leader said with a still bored look on his face.

“So, you’re going to team up on me?” Gohan asked for his response to be just laughed at. “Then I will have to inform you of something you don’t know.” Gohan’s eyes focused on the leader.

“Oh, the boy wants to try to intimidate us. We have you surrounded and your all alone.” Another thug called out as he pulled out a knife.

“I am the unseen wind… the gust of Justice… I am the force of good that you cannot comprehend.” Gohan said, the lights suddenly burst and darkening the warehouse. “Darkness and evil shall be banished by me.” He continued as he powered up, turning super saiyan and generating light for the others to see. Erasa already by his side, the human confused at where she was as well. “Innocents will no longer fear you, as today.” He dropped his super saiyan state, throwing the room into darkness. “You are defeated by the Great Saiyaman, Satan’s City’s champion of Justice.” Gohan said the first thing he could think of, still hating the name ‘Invisible Guardian’. Gohan left Erasa, and moved quickly to knock out all his opponents before he took Erasa out from the warehouse. The red light shined against him; his gaze turned as the thug aiming his gun at him suddenly shattered at the barrel. The thug sent back by the impact and left dazed where he was.

“Gohan?” Erasa’s mind was still catching up to what just happened.

“Don’t worry, Your safe now. So is Sharpner.” Gohan sighed as he felt he would never have a normal life, in any semblance.

Erasa let out a sigh of relief, resting her head to his chest. She then chuckled, Gohan looking down to her. “I think we need to get you an outfit, if you’re going to play superhero. You already chose a lame name; I will have to make you look cool at least.”

The two unaware that Videl had watched most of the event. Gohan transforming, moving so fast that she couldn’t keep up, him taking out every threat. She turned to Nappa to question him, but watched as the large man took to the sky. Her eyes widened as she believed she found his master, and knew she would have to train a lot harder to keep up with Gohan.

And so, The Great Saiyaman is still born. Videl witnessing the birth after assuming her classmate was up to no good. Instead finding he had the same sense of justice as her. But not only that, witness to someone take flight. How will this influence her interaction with Gohan? how will things change with Gohan’s friends? Lets see what events transpire next chapter!


	74. We are the Saiya Squad!

Gohan had thought to not show up to school the following day, he laid in bed in his boxers and just stared at the ceiling. If he went back, he was sure his friends would have a thousand questions, and he would have to explain to Videl why he was acting so weird. His phone hopefully explained the situation, but waiting around for Videl would have meant Sharpner could have died. Satan City was a town full of crime, which surprised him more and more. Now that he announced himself as some sort of Hero though, a Champion of Justice. He felt stupid for doing so, as it was simply another thing to interrupt his studies and training.

A knock on his door soon came, the young man called that the door was unlocked, and Goku stepped in with a few plates piled high with food. His father’s big grin as the smell of food hit Gohan’s knotted stomach, caused it to growl loudly. “Figured you would be hungry, from what I hear the school lunches are nowhere near filling enough.” Goku laughed as he placed dish after dish onto Gohan’s desk. Gohan sat up and was glad to smell the well prepared food from their cook. It still surprised him that their staff was prepared to make so much food every day. “After you’re done, we can try doing a small workout before you head to bed.” 

“There you go, only thinking of training again.” Gohan had mentally exhausted for the events earlier. The food called to him, but also felt his knots tighten. What was to happen tomorrow, he looked at his father and laid back he was. “How do you just not care dad?”

“What do you mean? I brought food.” Goku’s confusion warranted only because Gohan spoke of nothing that happened today.

“No… that’s not what I mean. About what people think, about being seen as the husband to the wealthiest woman in the world, about being seen weaker than the ‘savior of the world’, about so many things that you just brush off?” Gohan looked to his own hands.

Goku placed his chin into his closed fist to think, only to rub the back of his head and laugh lightly. “I can’t control how other people think. I just am going to be me, there is no reason not to.”

“Have you never felt that more is expected of you though?”

“Of course, all the time.” Goku said as he sat on a nearby chair. “But I think your meaning from other people. Mine normally comes from me. I always feel I can get stronger, so I push myself to do so. I expect myself to get better and better.”

Gohan sighed slightly. “But what about mom, and having you dress nicely to go to events.”

“You can dress a monkey, but you can’t make him not play.” Goku said, confusing Gohan. “What I mean is, your mother can make me dress nice all she wants, but it doesn’t change who I am. I will still act wild and embarrass her in some way, even if I am trying not to.” He placed his hand to his son’s shoulder and smiled. “The key to life is not to pull yourself apart trying to be something others want. I know Tarble found a way to allow you to train, and I ask you to join me all the time… but you don’t have to. You’re focused on making others happy, when you should focus on your own joy. That is why I am glad you got friends outside of my group, people your age.”

Gohan’s eyes looked to his father, seeing his cheerful smile. It was warm and simple. Gohan nodded. “I... I think I am going to leave my training to only the two hours a month in the chamber. Time outside of the chamber needs to be focused on studies… and my friends.” He said, as Goku just nodded and patted his shoulder.

“Then we will have to move some more stuff to that house closer to school. Bulma might have some ideas of how to make it more homely and more welcome to guests. And I will come visit still to see how you are.”

“Thanks dad.” Gohan felt some pressure left, not the overwhelming pressure of earlier today. But his conversation with his father did ease his decisions. “Oh, by the way… There is a budokai tournament happening in a little over a month. I was asked to join it, do you think the others will want to watch.”

Goku laughed lightly. “Oh man, you never been in one. They can be intense.” Goku stood at the door as he thought. “It has been a while since I joined one. Maybe I should enter as well!” Gohan’s eyes widened to this. “Don’t worry, I will ask the others if they want to join as well. I be back in a moment with our Roster!” Gohan about to speak when his father disappeared, unwittingly just made the tournament much harder for him. Gohan deciding to not worry and eat his dinner before it got cold.

-The next day-

Gohan came to class as if it was a normal day, he hoped that the others would keep their cool. As he entered, he noticed everyone was around Sharpner as he seemed to be telling a story. A cooing and awing crowd of student as he seemed to be getting to an exciting part as he motioned and the class roared out. Erasa seeming to support his claim and began commenting on her own kidnapping, making Gohan’s heart jump that she might give away his secret. He began to move forward, but little to his surprise Videl moved to stop him.

“Hold on, let them finish.” Videl said, Gohan gulped as he listened before class on how she was saved by a hero, who called himself the Great Saiyaman! She remarked the lights suddenly went dark as the voice called in, and she was snatched from her captures so fast she was not aware she was out of the building before a flash of light came from where she was held. Then a dark figure came in, and disappeared before the lights came on.

Gohan was a little dumbfounded as Erasa made a cover story with Sharpner, the two covering him and saying it was an unknown figure. He then looked to Videl, the younger woman now stepped to the side as to let him pass. Today seemed to be better then he hoped, almost too well. Even as the day continued, it felt awkward to have them know and pretend like they had no clue. He even found his phone and ring in his desk space, almost like he just left it behind.

The days end couldn’t come any slower as the nerves made every second feel like days. Erasa had suggested a study group to meet at Videl’s house, Sharpner wondering if Mr. Satan would be home. Videl told the blonde boxer to not worry, her father was out on some special event to announce the return of the tournament and build up more support for it. Sharpner finding this acceptable as it also meant he might be able to train inside the world champ’s dojo for a little while. Erasa remarked that Gohan will have to stick nearby so he does get lost in Videl’s place.

Gohan was amused on how big the house was, unaware how dangerous it was to walk into the champ’s house with Videl. He forgot his face wasn’t exactly unknown, just not as much as her mother’s. With eyes on Mr. Satan’s home, and seeing the heir to Capsule Corp entering with the daughter of the champ and two other teenagers. The risk of tabloids was high to the young teens simply going to study. The four entering and a butler awaiting their arrival, Videl asking for drinks and informing that they would be in the living room to study. The butler simply bowing as he motioned another servant to gather the requested items. Gohan admiring the large room, well encased with ornate carvings, thought the center of vision seemed to be focused on a statue of Mr. Satan. Gohan internally sighed at the gall the man had to mount statues of himself in his own home.

Gohan pulled out his homework, but Erasa pulled out a notebook instead. The three looking at Gohan as if confused on what he was doing, Gohan doing the same back. “I… thought this was a study group.” He said looking back and forth before the three laughed.

“Oh man, you think that after last night he would be excited. But Gohan you’re cool as a cucumber.” Sharpner said, his hand over his eyes as he leaned back into the couch he sat on. “Erasa, show him what you worked on.”

“Right. Now don’t laugh, I am not the best at drawing but believe me… when I make it, you will all look stunning.” She said giggling, flipping open her note book. Inside the pages were front, side, and top views of some suit. The top labeled as ‘Great Saiyaman’ and seemed to focus the colors of red with black accents as the main features. “This one is for your Gohan.” A flip of a page, and another drawing with matching design but color was Gold with black accents, Labeled ‘Saiyaman Gold’. “This one is for Sharpner.” One more flip and a shorter outfit, and with a skirt piece. Otherwise the design was close to being the same, colored Pink with Black Accents and labeled as ‘Saiyawoman’. “And this one is for Videl.” Videl groaning at the color.

“Umm… for what?” Gohan said, confused by the superhero getups that were drawn.

“You cannot be that dense.” Videl face palmed and shook her head. “You announced yourself as the champion of justice and can’t recognize that these are superhero suits for all of us.”

“Except me, I am the cute mascot.” Erasa butted in with a grin.

“Oh, right… wait! You heard that?” Videl nodded to Gohan’s sudden question. Gohan hung his head for not realizing she was there. “Of course… I wondered where you went.” Then something hit him, ‘suits for all of us’. “What do you mean all of us?”

“Well we can’t have you fighting crime by yourself, Nerd.” Sharpner commented. “I owe you for using whatever you did to save me. So I will join as Saiyaman Gold to help you out. I might not take as many opponents, but I can lighten the load.”

“And I already fight crime, it will just be doing so in an outfit. Though can I get a different color please? And a different name… Saiyawoman somehow sounds like I am just a copycat, and technically it is Gohan copying me.” Videl said disappointed with Erasa’s option for her.

“Oh come on it will be cute.” Erasa teased.

“No.” Gohan said suddenly. The three of them looked to him confused. “I will not let you guys risk your lives like that. I already had you two harmed and taken because of my actions. I won’t let it happen again. I won’t let you three get hurt trying to help me.”

The three looked at him, Erasa a little disappointed, Videl in shock as it was already something she did in her free time, and Sharpner just glared. Sharpner leaned forward, his arms crossed. “I defended my friend from a group of Thugs, and you saved me when I was too weak to do so. You then went and saved her like it was nothing. You have strength that is comparable to Videl’s dad.” Sharpner’s eyes stared into Gohan, his fist clenched in his hand. “But it proved to me, I had no real strength. You gave me a goal, to get a tenth as good as you. You don’t have a choice in this, the Saiya Squad is going to be a thing. We will back you up, and watch you’re back just like you do ours.”

“But you could get hurt.” Gohan stated again, trying to remind them that they would be fighting people with guns and knives and other weapons.

“And this town is full of crime that I have not been able to quell, one person acting is not enough. One masked vigilant won’t change that. But a maybe a group of heroes will make people second guess committing crimes.” Videl slamming her fist in her hand. “I am willing to try it.”

“If you’re really that worried, you can train us. Teach us how to do your moves. I will even learn so that I can protect myself.” Erasa turned her body to face Gohan, her eyes earnest in her plead.

Gohan could only sigh as his friends had made up their mind. The words of his father, ‘You focus on making other people happy.’ It echoed as his friends looked to him with a mixed show of duty, will power, and excitement. He sighed lightly as he put away his homework. “Fine.” Gohan said with them yelled out, and having the butler come in to see what was going on. Videl saying it was just they guessed the correct answer. Gohan looked at the ‘Saiyawoman’ outfit, pulling it to look at, then to Videl. “I would give Videl the red color. It matches her personality better. I prefer Green anyway.” He said, Videl’s eyes sparkled for a moment in joy but then was quick to hide it. “And you all need to tell me what you know of Ki.” The three humans suddenly turned to confusion.

The Saiya Squad? Hmm, seems like our young hero just cannot get away from protecting the planet. With the Budokai drawing closer, does Gohan really have time to train a squad of super heroes? Who will join the Budokai, and will the presence of stronger people end up being worse for the future? Let’s find out next chapter!


	75. Preprations for unknown foes

“It looks like Gohan will be busy for a little while.” Yurin spoke as she watched the young man leave the warehouse, arms full as he carried out a friend. Tarble sat on the edge of the lookout, his legs lightly dangled over the end as he laid back and sighed slightly. “Your disappointed?”

“No… I feel like I have been pressuring the poor boy. No, feel like is to disconnect what I have been doing. I have been pressuring him.” The saiyan looked into the sky, small wisps of cloud overhead. He had felt like he was beginning to hit a rut himself, and the time of peace was lowering his need to train. Vegeta wanting to be stronger than him, and acting as a measuring stick for his own brother was no longer enough. Goku seemed to be insistent in getting better for his own need to get better, and for unseen opponent. Tarble needed a goal though, unknown threats were just that… unknown.

“Something else is on your mind then? You seem… bored seems to be the best word.” Yurin’s gaze turned from Gohan and to her husband, his tail lightly tapped to the white tile. The seven years since Cell seemed to be to long for him. No one threatened the world, and Tarble could visibly be seen letting it affect his mind.

“Maybe it is… even the chamber is starting to feel like nothing more then a mild inconvenience.” An audible sigh as the saiyan sat himself up. He could feel his own body call for the feeling of a life or death battle.

“Maybe we can help?” A voice appeared behind the two of them, Yurin and Tarble’s first reaction was to prepare for battle. But as they shifted ready for fight, the were instead face to face with old friends.

“Supreme Kai? Kabito?” Yurin was the first to respond. “I never expected you two down in mortal realms, much less earth.”

“Normally we would not, but something has taken our attention this way. But it is good to see you two are healthy.” Supreme Kai said with a faint smile. “I am surprised just how strong you have gotten; you might even match me in your Super Saiyan form.”

“You mentioned helping me? I suspect you mean in training.” Tarble said, remembering the training he did before was not excessively exerting until Supreme Kai did get involved. But he sensed the Kai had not grown more powerful from what he could tell.

“Well, sometime ago I felt a power that overcame my own strength… and not by a small margin.” Supreme Kai’s eyes tightened as they focused on Tarble. “But it was also a power well beyond your control. I may not be stronger, but I may have a method that could help you reclaim that power as your own.” The Kai looked to the human wife. “Unfortunately, it requires Isolation… so much so that even my presence is too much.”

“So, train myself alone, for the chance to make that power my own. And let me guess, this will take me a millennium.”

“That is truly up to you in this training, and how much willpower you have. We don’t come just to offer this training.” Kabito spoke, the straight-faced Kai looked down from his towering body. “A threat will make itself known in your lifetime; we wish to simply help allow you to save your world when it comes to the threat.”

“It sounds like you know something is coming. Can we stop it before it becomes a threat?” Yurin’s hand placed to her husband’s shoulder as she grew worried by the thought of a threat coming.

“Unfortunately, we have already attempted what we could to stop it. The threat hides now, waiting for the chance to reclaim its power. We cannot locate it, and now must just prepare for when it shows itself.” Kabito spoke again, his face grimacing in his own disappointment.

“What do you say? I offer a chance for you to reach a level never reached by your people… a level that only you may be able to claim.” Supreme Kai offered his hand out to Tarble.

The saiyan looked to the hand, an offer to possibly get him stronger. A threat that made the two Kais worry, an unknown threat that made such powerfully natural beings fear. He could not prepare at earth for that. But alone gone for who knows how long. To be used as a weapon for the Kais when the enemy showed itself. Leave his son while he was showing potential to reach the same power he had already and possibly greater levels as well. Would it be better to do lighter training but prepare more fighters… or would it be right for him to do training that make him a pillar to the others. His saiyan blood demanded him to take the offered hand, but the side of him that wished to be with his family recoiled. His feet felt unsteady, unsure what move to make.

“Go.” Yurin spoke so sudden that Tarble’s muscles twitched at the same time and made him jump. “You wanted to do something interesting. You will be back soon, after all. Your pretty willful when you want to be. Just remember what you have to return to, and I am sure you will master his task in a week.” She said giggling and kissed her husband’s cheek, making him blush lightly as she pushed him forward.

“I will miss you…” Tarble turned to face her. She simply smiled and said “You better.” Before she vanished from his sight. Instead a world of red, deep red, the deepest crimson he could imagine. He felt the world pull him down, his feet sank into the soft dirt as the grass curled around him as if to trap him.

“Welcome to Muladhara, The world of roots and foundation.” Supreme Kai said with a smile. “It is here you will train tell you get control. Here you will survive, and find stability.” Already seeing the world take affect as Tarble bent over in pain, his face and body growing as it was forced into the Oozaru form already. “It is only night, and this world already produced over five hundred times the needed Bultz Waves your kind need to transform… when it becomes day that amount will increase three times more.” His instruction was overwhelmed by the roar of Tarble in a frenzy. “I do hope you master it soon… we will need you very soon.” The Kai vanished, leaving Tarble on the red world. Howling to the sky as beasts with the need to survive came out, seeing a giant meal for them.

-Saiya Squad-

It had been about a week, Videl had mastered summoning Ki much faster than the others but slowly Sharpner and Erasa were catching up. They had taken their training to Gohan’s house outside the city, simply to keep their little super hero group hidden from even Videl’s father. The champ’s daughter already working on floating and flying a bit, but the small space wouldn’t allow them to really get use to flight. One weekend day Gohan had them go to his father’s old home. Since Raditz had moved out and to West City, the house had not been used for some time. But a five-hour trip for the four of them, for a day of more intense Ki training was worth it. Allowing the other two to float and try take flight a bit more, and Videl showing a lot more skill.

A week before the Budokai, the Saiya Squad made its official appearance. Great Saiyaman in his green and black, Saiyaman Gold in his gold and black, And Saiyaman Crimson in her red and black. All three wore masks to hide their identity, Gohan suggesting this to keep their families from being targets. The three of them proved to be an effective team, and bring crime down in just the week. The high of taking down villainous acting entities and still gaining strength as they trained still. Mr. Satan finding the deplorable acts of the vigilante squad unforgivable and is waiting for the day they show their true colors and that the call for Videl comes in to wallop them, if only to show that his daughter is the true champion of justice in Satan City.

Bulma seeing the Saiya Sqaud, questioning Gohan about it. She helped him let it slip and admit that he was the Great Saiyaman. She then asks to see the suit made for him, and realized it was no more than simple fabrics that had a nice design. Gohan admitting that a high school friend and did well in his mind. Bulma remarks that she will work on something so that there is a little more protection, at least for the other two as even she could tell that they were no where near as strong as him. She goes into the lab to work on the ‘mark 2 suits’ for Crimson and Gold.

Tarble has gone off to train, but is put into a situation that is complete out of his control! Will he be ready for the threats that come? Next chapter is the start of the Budokai! Who will join the tournament in this story? Let see next chapter!


	76. Kid’s Division

“But I could have gotten us all there already if I just transported everyone.” Goku said a little annoyed with how slowly they were headed toward the tournament grounds, sat in the passenger seat next to his wife who flew the jet bus. Gohan behind him slightly laughed at his father’s excitement for the tournament. The young man dressed as Great Saiyaman, though his mask was off as it would be awkward to wear it with friends.

“Not everyone can fly, and this allows everyone to hang around each other before. So, stop being childish or I won’t take us out for a meal after.” Goku groaned as his wife warned him of his ultimatum. Bulma just smiled “And if you win the tournament, I will make sure it is a very good meal. So, try your best.” She winked to him and Goku’s face brightened up as he was even more excited for the tournament.

The other members of the transport was 18 and Krillin with their daughter to try and claim any amount of the prize money that they could, Raditz to make sure his skills were not getting rusty on weaker humans and to help pay rent for his apartment, Nappa, Lunch stayed home with Yamma, was there instead to watch the kids to make sure they didn’t do anything while the others participated and was not joining the tournament, Chichi and Vegeta had both decided to participate for the same reason 18 and Krillin did as Ox King’s funds were running lower and the Dojo was not making much money still… though Vegeta did it so he could prove his strength, Roshi was there but only because it was natural for the master to watch his students, and Finally the kids. Trunk, Geta, and Ashe were excited to participate and fight against the grown-ups. Geta remarking that he was able to get to two hundred G’s and was ready to take this tournament, Ashe remarking that she won’t let it be easy, Trunks joining in with the rant on how he and his father have trained every day for today.

“Hey guys, lets agree to not use Super Saiyan?” Gohan spoke as they drew closer to tournament grounds. Vegeta asked why should he bother agreeing to that, Chichi coughing slightly to remind him to be polite. “Well, it keeps things on a more even playing field. It will also make the fights more interesting.”

“Besides, if everyone went super Saiyan… it might bring up the Cell Games and that is not needed publicity. We might not get to the tournament… or worse, we will chase everyone out of the area. Tournament grounds are a good place for businesses to make some cash.” Bulma explained Vegeta sighed as he agreed as it would not change that he would come out on top.

Landed into the tournament grounds, the fighters were amazed by the high number people around the area. Gohan putting on his mask before leaving the transport. Goku even remarked that he never thought the tournament would get so popular. Gohan explained it was because the ‘savior’ is participating and many people want to cheer him on. Almost on cue the crowd began to run after hearing that Mr. Satan was arriving. The loud claim of no chance on anyone beating him. Piccolo stood waiting and explained that everyone needed to get registered if they wish to fight. Yurin suddenly appeared behind everyone with Garic.

Vegeta’s eyes scanned the two, narrowing when he did not see or feel Tarble. “Where is my brother?” He asked, trying to hide his irritation. He had planned on using the tournament as a method to make his brother fight him finally.

“Tarble has been training for nearly a month, he has not returned yet from said training.” Yurin could see as both Vegeta and Goku attempted to sense him out. “He is not on our world. A friend came to give him some training it seemed.”

“So, it is not that you broke the rules of the time chamber for him, allowing him to stay so he can get a lifetime of training over us.” Vegeta’s eyes glared at Yurin.

“I don’t like what your implying, Vegeta.” Yurin looked at him with anger in her eyes. “Watch your tongue, or I won’t let you use the chamber anymore.”

“As if you could stop me.” Vegeta growled as he positioned himself as if ready to attack.

Goku getting between them, hands held to stop them. “Whoa whoa, cool it you two. We are all friends here.”

Vegeta just spit to the floor, and walked toward the registered participants location. Yurin watched Vegeta, she wondered if he would have attacked of if it was for show. Garic tugged at her dress and asked if he should sign up, Yurin had to switch to her mother role and told him to go ahead. Garic put his name in, Geta heard that he was being place in the kid division and soon found he to would be placed in the same Division. The young Hybrid arguing about the issue, Chichi pinched his ear and told him he could either fight in the kid’s division or not at all.

The adults moved to prelim area and found it would not be fights but a strength test with a punch machine. Mr. Satan showing how it is done, with a meter marker of 137. The others having to match get close to that number as well. Our heroes picked, 18 getting well over 700 in one blow. After some ‘maintenance’ to fix the machine, she hit it again and got over 200 still. The announcer feeling it may be a defective machine, Vegeta proving it was not… and focus on the ‘was’ here… as with a single punch he destroyed the machine. This forced the other competitors to have to wait, including Gohan and Videl. Videl amazed by the strange people, but then they spoke to Gohan casually. Gohan explained that his little brother is joining, and that his father also is joining.

The others headed to the kid’s division to watch the fights there, Bulma having to deal with the overzealous mother that spoke so highly on her child having to deal with such a scrawny child. Bulma called out that Trunks should take out the kid quick so they can watch some real matches. Trunks nodded as he and Laem entered the ring. Due to Trunks being eleven instead of eight like the original show, Laem would take this fight more serious. But the overconfident kid still was shown up like he was ragdoll, defeated in one punch to the gut that knocked him out. Trunks feeling that the fight would be really boring.

The fights continue, with some being rather laughable as two children tried their best to win. But Geta and Ashe won their fights quickly as well. Garic soon called to the ring with Ikose, Garic far more interested in seeing all the people as he looked wide eyed around. “Great I get to fight a starry-eyed twerp. Well at least it is an easy win for me.” Ikose said with a grin on his face.

Garic spotting his mother in the crowd, the match being called he ran to the edge of the ring. “Mama! Hi!” Garic said innocently, making the crowd laugh lightly. “Did I do something funny?” He said placing a finger to his lip, dumbfounded as Ikose took the opportunity and kicked hard into the side of Garic’s head… or so he though. Garic’s arm lifted as if second nature.

“Honey, focus on your match.” Yurin yelled out, blushing as he brought so much attention on her. The mother of Ikose and Laem commented that the boy is obviously to stupid to fight properly. Yurin’s eyes glared the woman. “You should watch what you say.”

“Oh right.” Garic said as he turned to face Ikose. “When do we start?”

Ikose knew he put a lot of power behind his kick and nothing happened. But then he had an idea, the kid was dumb. It was obvious he could trick him. “In a minute… I am really thirst actually. Could I ask you to get me a drink?” Ikose pointed to a man holding a soda and pretended he needed a drink.

Garic looked at Ikose, then to the man’s soda. “Okay.” Garic said as Ikose grinned, as he just needed to wait for the kid to leave the ring. Instead Garic’s hand lifted and the cup slipped out of the man’s hand and flew into Garic’s hand. Ikose’s eyes looked surprised, Garic held the soda up for him to drink. “Here.” He said with a smile.

“W-what was that?” Ikose said as he stepped back slightly fearful.

“Hmm? Oh telekinesis, Mama taught me it. She said it was part of the skills she learned when she was younger. I couldn’t leave the ring; it is against the rules.” Garic said held the soda forward. “I thought you were thirsty. Or were you lying?”

Ikose took another step away as the Garic moved forward. “Y-You’re some sort of freak!” The young man yelled as he ran off the ring, Garic left standing there with someone’s drink. Garic hearing him being named the victor, with a dumbfounded audience.

“I won, but I thought we hadn’t started.” Garic said, suddenly gasping. “He did lie! That is mean!” Garic yelled out.

“Garic, calm down.” Yurin called out, reminding Garic not to get to upset. “It is an underhanded tactic, probably taught by underhanded parents.” Her eyes turned to the mother beside her stood up in anger. Yurin standing as well, her eyes flashed in fury. “You will sit down, before you hurt yourself.” The guardian of Earth spoke, the mother had no idea why but she suddenly felt fear and sat down. 

Yurin looked to her son, seeing he was disappointed his first match was with a liar. He returned the soda to the man he took it from, unaware he stole it from him as it was normal for everyone to share everything on the Lookout. He left the ring, and the next matches were called. Slowly it became more intense as more skilled kids moved up. Our final four though was our little hybrids.

Next chapter will be a bit of an action packed one, as we will finally see the younger generation fight it out. Will this kid’s tournament be enough for the kids? Or will they try to find a way into the adult tournament? Let’s see what happened in the next chapter!


	77. Hybrids battle!

The crowd was quiet as the final four of the Kid’s Division were about to start. All four showed how simple their fights were and now the quarter finalists were about to begin. “Who knew that the kid’s division would have such promising fighters. Let’s continue as we are all expecting even more intensity from the Quarter Finalists!” The announcer called out in growing excitement, happy for Goku and the others to return to show true martial arts skill. “First of our last four, Ashe versus Garic!”

The two cousins looked at each other, Garic smiling as he finally gets to fight someone with skill and he could feel it. Ashe instead had an intense look to her; she could feel her father outside. She knew he would be looking at this fight as a proxy to himself and Tarble. She attempted to straight were battle dress, similar to the one Chichi wore in her first tournament with the symbol for the Ox school placed on the back. Her hair tied tightly to keep it from being grabbed in the fight. The nerves getting to her slightly as she walked out, feeling her heart races.

“First, we have Ashe. One of the few girls to join our tournament, rising high in the tournament is an honor in its own rights. But that look in her eyes shows she plans on going to the top.” The announcer spoke to fill time as the two walked into the ring. “And second, we have Garic, he is the son of one of our participants from the 23rd martial arts tournament! The last time that fighter joined his fight was… anticlimactic. But this boy seems to be full of surprises! Let’s get the match underway!”

-Ashe Vs Garic-

Ashe could feel her father’s eyes staring down on her, her body tightening as she could feel his judgement being held for after this fight. “Listen Garic, you better come at me with everything. I don’t want to hear you held back because I am family or because I am a girl.” She growled as her first few fights were with boys commenting that she shouldn’t fight or they would not be tricked by her girly ways. Each time she beat them with her physical ability but every fight from the next boy was another acting like she won by fluke.

“I-I am not supposed to go full power. I was told it was dangerous.” Garic’s eyes blinked, a small pout on his face. He could see Ashe’s face muscle twitch in anger. The female Hybrid launched at him with a furious scream. Garic instead moved back, and worked to try and block attacks. “Mama! She wants me to go full power!” He yelled out as he was unsure what to do, and could only think to ask permission. 

Yurin just shook her head. “She means she doesn’t want to find out you lost on purpose. Just keep up your tournament level, if she pushes you push her back.” The mother said, wishing now that they did let Garic off the Lookout more. “I am going to have to set up like a monthly sleep over or something.”

Garic nodded as his mother confirmed he should not use actual full power, but put all his effort into winning. Planting his feet to the ground and striking back, Ashe having to dodge several attacks and retaliate. The two children showing a flurry of blows that have not been seen in a martial arts tournament in over ten years. The two moves so quick that they would disappear from fight, only to appear in a new location in the air. Sounds of thunder with each heavy blow that made contact with the target. Finally, the two reappeared, both slightly winded and scuffed up.

“Garic, you holding back something. I can’t imagine you don’t know some special technique… maybe you need to see mine first.” Ashe said, as she stood straight. Her hands placed together as her body gave a slight shimmer, her eyes opening. “A style from the Ox School, Deadly Rose Armor! A specialty from my mother.” She said grinning.

“Oh, that looks cool!” Garic said with a light clap of his hands. “Sorry, I am still getting use to the air down here. It is so thick; it feels like my lungs are going to explode with each breath.” The young man placed his hand to his chest as he tried to even his breathing a bit. “This is the first fight I had to try. So, I am still trying to adjust.”

“Well, that sounds like your own problem. But it looks like you don’t have any special skill to use. Means this victory is mine!” She announced with a smile, and leapt forward to begin her attack. Garic moved to block, but found that the sudden eruption of energy from her arm burned at his arm. The young boy forced to instead leap back, confused on what happened. Ashe was faster now though and as he attempted to withdraw only was met with her on his trail. Her continued assault pushed Garic, each hit or block caused an erupted bit of power that was burning at his body. His godly created cloths being tore up, his body visibly singed from her continued assault.

He had to think quick, Garic placed his hands forward and fired Ki from his hands to push her back. His hand just before her stomach and made her fly back into the air and give distance. He felt the Ki attack was strange, and saw that Ashe did not show impact. Garic had a though, placing his hand together himself. His torn shirt ripping away as two more arms grew from his back that rose over his head, then another two grew lower positioned to guard his stomach. 

Ashe looked down and smiled as it was a technique that would not help him in her mind. She dashed down, only to see that all six arms rapidly fired ki blasts in small bursts. She rose her guard and was forced to take each blast as her own Ki erupted with each blast to minimize the impact. Each blast seemed focused on vitals, and if she lowered her guard then even a minimal hit would inflict a great deal of pain. The blasts were endless, as soon as once hit another was already on her. The smoke gathering from the Ki blasts making contact made it hard for her to see. Each blast slowly got more intense, Ashe growling in frustration. He was seeing how much power was needed to break her guard, well she was done with his experiment. She yelled out in anger and sent out her Ki to give her space, but then felt light headed as she noticed her own body had less of a shimmer. “What?”

“Your technique uses Ki to defend you, even against Ki attacks.” Garic’s voice suddenly came from above her, the girl turned only to watch as six arms all came down at her body. Her Deadly Rose Armor to weak, as the Ki erupted only a small bit as the six attacks hit. Ashe sent flying down to the ground, she felt her body was weak and she had not noticed her Ki draining. She knew it was taxing on stamina, but she didn’t expect her reserves to be used up. Garic landed beside her and smiled as one hand was offered. 

“What are you doing? The fight isn’t over yet. I have not surrendered.” She growled as she knocked his hand away. She forced herself to her feet with her own strength, her eyes burned with anger but her body shook in defeat. “Come at me Garic, I will not lose to you like this.” She screamed as she charged with all her strength. 

Garic saw her anger, but he could not understand why. He fought her as she asked but now, she was attacking with barely any strength. Pulling away from each strike, he looked confused as her as she got even more furious with his evasion. 

~Garic, stop retreating. Your making her look foolish. ~ Yurin’s voice went to his head. ~Treat her like a warrior, finish the fight. ~ 

~But I don’t want to hurt her. She is family. ~

~Not right now she isn’t. She is a warrior and your treating her like a toy. Show her the same respect she is showing you. ~

“Right.” Garic nodded and stopped retreating. One hand blocking her wide swing, his three arms on one side all swinging into her side. Even as Ashe attempted to impede the attack, she was instead knocked away easily. Ashe stood once more, and charged Garic. This time he grabbed her arm, a kick soon leads to him grappled her leg. Soon Ashe’s limbs all held by one of his arms, His two free arms soon rapidly struck into her midsection several times. Garic letting her limbs go as he thrusted both hands to her chest and sent her back. Ashe’s body rolled on the ground; the girl attempted to push herself up but soon fell. A ten-count made and declaring Garic the winner.

Ashe laid on the ground, her body would not listen to her. She could feel her father’s eyes on her. She could only feel the judgement cast, and that she was found unfit… she lost to the son of his brother. His rival’s offspring was shown better then her. Now he had to rely on the son that shared his name. She could feel a weight on her that made her want curl up. “Stay away from her.” Geta’s voice could be heard, am arm making her stand and rest again her brother’s body. “Come on walk, I know you got that in you.” Her brother had come out, Garic confused as he went to help her up. Geta’s eyes glared to his cousin, a none verbal challenge as he planned to get revenge for Ashe.

-Geta Vs Trunks-

Ashe placed down to rest, Geta far more serious then he originally planned on being. He fired another glare at Garic as he and trunks were called out. “Trunks, a first-time contender is the son of the 23rd Martial Arts Champion. Eleven years old, he is about the same age his father was when he entered his first tournament. His father had lost that tournament, but will Trunks prove himself with better luck? And his contender is Vegeta the fifth, Same age. He has proven himself plenty of times against other opponents. I feel he had some hidden tricks himself, and may make Trunk have to try for the chance to fight the world champ at the end! Let’s begin the match.”

“I am guessing-” Trunks began trash talking, but Geta was not interested. He had a fight waiting for him. He fired a blast of Ki at Trunk’s feet and made the boy go defensive. Geta almost instantly appeared in the smoke, a double handed smash coming down at Trunk’s head. The fellow hybrid lifted his guard in time to stop the blow, Geta’s leg kicking into his chin instead and sent the boy flying back slightly. Geta was focused and intent on finishing this fast, summoning Ki to his hands he tossed one blast to keep Trunks from recovering. The other he overhead tossed, making the Ki arch and come crashing down toward Trunks.

Trunks did recover just before hand though. Thrusting his Ki from his hand, and evading the direct hit. His eyes wide as Geta was already preparing another blast, but would not back down with such a poor show from him. He summoned his own Ki and fired a beam forward, which Geta jumped to dodge. Trunks making his Ki upward as to not hit the crowd. “Now I am starting to wish I learned some more techniques from dad. I can’t use the one I know I can do easily.” Trunk was upset now they made the rule not to go Super Saiyan. 

The two boys began to cancel out each other’s Ki attacks, and when they could they broke into a combo of attacks. The difference in skill was slowly being shown though. Geta was not trained in methods of holding back by his father. This was not training with his mother; this was a fight. And Vegeta taught real combat to his son and daughter, the feeling of real pain and to endure it. Trunk would land a blow, and get cocky. Geta would make a hit, and continue tell Trunks was on the ground. Both slowly bloodied and bruised each other, but Geta’s much more brutal focus to the fight lead to Trunks being knocked out.

Geta turned to look toward Garic, his true prey. His blood boiling for a better fight, to take on someone that outclassed his sister. He would make him pay for beating her, and prove himself the better fighter of all the kids. His mind was not on his father’s wish to top his Uncle in some way. He wanted to fight someone strong. “Come out… I am ready for you.” Geta said with a wicked grin only matched by his father, spitting a bit of blood to the ring.

The Quarter finals end and the next match is Geta and Garic, who will win the Kid’s division? Is this setting up the fans for an epic World Tournament? Let’s see what happens next chapter shall we!?


	78. like father, like son. Brutal Kid's Battle.

Geta waited in the ring, denying himself the moment of rest he was being given. His eyes focused out to Garic. ~No one beats anyone in my family, we are the strongest family. I don’t care that you’re my cousin, you are not going to get away with winning. ~ Geta watched as Garic came out, the young man seemed to shyly looking away from Geta. His thoughts growing more rage filled that some pathetically bashful warrior beat his sister, he hated this fake persona or at least what he thought was a fake persona.

Garic soon stood in the arena, his eyes shifting from Geta to the ground. He couldn’t understand why his cousin suddenly had such animosity toward him. He naturally placed his hands together and tapped his fingers together to try and calm down, he felt his heart racing and his stomach turning.

“The final match of the Kid’s Division! Garic showed a strange skill to create limbs, I wonder if we will see anything else from this child. And we have Geta, who showed a ferocity that no one expected, looks like he will be trying to break through every trick his opponents have.” The announcer called out; the crowd excited to see came out the victor.

“Our sons ae battling, Tarble. And you are not even here to see it.” Vegeta spoke more to himself, his arms tightened in frustration. “What other tricks did you teach your boy?”

“I wonder who will come out on top.” Goku spoke as he got excited to see the two of boys getting ready to fight. He could sense that the two were about even, but he also sensed that with Ashe and Garic. He wondered if Geta would fall into using up his Ki though, or if he would be more prepared for a long-term battle. 

“No way to know tell they fight.” Vegeta spoke out louder. “I know that Geta will put everything into the fight though.”

“Scary.” Goku remarked.

“BEGIN!”

Geta, as with the match before, charged without any smack talk. So fast it was like he vanished and appeared behind Garic, striking forward only to miss as Garic ducked low. The hybrid sensed his shift of Ki and twisted his body to try and trip Geta. But the warrior child instead leapt into the air with a ball of Ki in his hand and threw it to the ground, Garic pushed with one leg and both arms to move away from the attack and a small explosion between them. Garic stopped himself only for Geta to already be on him with a hard kick toward his head. Garic lifted his guard, and on contact he tried to grapple his leg in the instant that followed. The moment he did though, Geta already was placing a fist to Garic’s cheek and forced him to release it. Geta would not give Garic time to recover, one hand grabbing his cousin’s hair and suddenly forcing his face into his knee. Garic howled in pain as a second knee made impact once more, the young boy lifted his arms to guard his head as a third knee came in. Geta brutally trying to smash through his guard, until he instead brought a fist against Garic’s ear. Geta, in the moment that Garic was dazed by the attack to his ear, lifted both hands and slammed his closed fists into his shoulder blades and forced Garic to the ground.

Garic laid on the ground and curled up in pain as he was ready for a fight, but Geta was ruthless in his attacks. He could taste blood in his mouth and his vision blurred. He thought that a moment would be given, but Geta soon began to kick him while he was on the ground. Several kicks into his back and forcing him in the middle of the ring. Garic could feel a surge of Ki being gathered. “I know you are better than this, but it looks like you don’t know a real fight. I bet you never had to use these techniques in a real fight, so you take time setting them up. Well that’s not happening.” Geta called down as the Ki could be felt focused on Garic. Garic looked up, vision blurring from the impacts and tears. Geta’s energy gathered more and more, Garic could feel the power was more then needed for a simple tournament. “You disappoint me… next time fight me with everything.” Geta called out, as he fired out the blast down at Garic.

Garic lifted his hands, and caught the ball of energy. Geta looked down with a little surprise, but simply began to ready a second blast. Garic struggled to hold the blast in his hands, demanding it to not over take him. A second one could hurt something, and if he just tossed the ball it could land and hurt others. There was only one way to stop this. Geta held the second ball of energy, about to launch it when his first suddenly appeared before him and collided with his new attack. The two suddenly exploded in Geta’s face, sending the floating Hybrid into the air. Garic huffed below, wiping the blood from his nose as he looked to the sky. It was time to retaliate, placing his hands together.

Geta growled as he made a small blast the erupted in the middle of the smoke caused by his attacks colliding and making it clear out. When he looked down, he found no one, he felt no Ki, in confusion he flew down to the arena and looked around. “Did he leave?” Geta asked, looking to the Announcer. But the response he got was a sudden impact to his jaw. Reeling back from the attack, he attempted to strike back but instead felt a kick to his back. As he was pushed forward, his legs were tripped. A simple thing to stop as he floated, but felt a kick to his head, his upper and lower back all at the same time that sent him back to the ground hard. He couldn’t figure out what was happening.

Garic used two different techniques together, the multi form to be able to attack from different angles and he used the magical skills his mother taught him to make him vanish from senses. It was not really invisibility, as he simply made the senses of his opponent not able to pick him up. No sight, no hearing, even the touch was not truly felt only the sudden forced shift of his body and pain, Garic’s scent would not get to Geta. This gave Garic the advantage he needed to overwhelm his cousin, and return all the pain he gave him. It would take longer, as Garic’s strength was reduced. 

Geta attempted to defend himself but it was truly like no other fight he ever been in, it only made him more and more angry. Only one idea came to his mind, as he erupted with energy and sent it out in all direction. The crowd’s barrier suddenly had a wall of force to protect them, Yurin quick to make the magical barrier. The power Geta let out drained him as well, but it also broke the concentration needed by Garic as his own spell broke. Three different Garics seen now, Geta just smiling as he now knew where they were. Soon the three copies and Geta began to fight. Geta was now better than the three separately, but in combination they were a difficult fight that consistently kept him from keeping one captured. The two boys kept battling it out in endless combat, neither giving the other rest. Slowly the copies were put back into the original, the two pushed to keep fighting. The battle ending in a double KO as both launched to each other and connected one final punch, and the two both stayed down for a ten count.

The announcer remarked that they are supposed to wait for one to stand and declare him the winner, but that would delay the tournament. Instead Mr. Satan comes out with a declaration. “They both fought very well, and we need them to be cared for right away. So, I say they split the prize money and instead of getting the chance to face against me… I will give them both one week of training with me. Then next tournament they will give an even more fantastic battle!” The crowd cheering at the generosity of the World’s Champ, and how lucky the two boys were. Geta and Garic then taken by the monks who were in charge of the grounds, brought to the hospital location to be helped.

“Looks like both my children need more training.” Vegeta said, concerned on the strange technique that made the boy disappear. Was it something Tarble knew how to do as well? unaware of it being magic and not a martial technique.

“I don’t know, all four of them showed great promise.” Goku said smiling widely. “We may end up having to retire early if they keep up this progress.” The warrior said jokingly. Patting Gohan’s back. “You might be allowed to study more as well.”

“I don’t think I should leave it to them just yet. But you go ahead dad, you fought many fights already.” Gohan teased his father back.

“The world would be doomed if we let it be protected by a slacker.” Vegeta said with venom to his voice, Gohan a gasp on Vegeta’s comment but was not given a chance to speak as Vegeta walked away to get to his fights.

The group head back to the preliminary area, forced to give their names to confirm they in fact did pass. A small snack to revitalize our heroes and then progressing for the drawing. This is where the group comes into meeting with two strange men that they never seen before, but could tell they were not humans.

“I take it your Son Goku? I have been wishing to meet you for some time.” Supreme Kai said, a smile crept to his face. “I hope that the lottery places us together, as I wish to try sparring with you. Though I may be too weak to give you a proper battle.”

“Oh, Well don’t say that. I am sure you will provide plenty entertainment.” Goku laughed. “Maybe we will be lucky to go at it in the ring.”

“Yes, but incase that is not possible. May I shake your hand?” The Supreme Kai extended his hand forward, hovering high enough for Goku to easily take his hand. The two shook hands and the Kai sensed the pure heart in the much younger mortal. “As I thought, you do have a good soul.” Goku was a little confused by this statement, but the Kai did not give him time to understand as he walked away. “See you in the tournament.”

With more of our earth’s defenders joining the tournament, the lots are pulled slightly differently. Mighty Mask and Punta not making it, being replaced by Raditz and Chichi. (for this story I will be having their lots just simply be replaced the two.) Goku excited that he gets to fight Vegeta again, saying it was about time they had a real fight again. Vegeta remarking he won’t have been weakened by Tarble this time, so Goku better be prepared for defeat. The first match being Krillin and Chichi, the short human sighing as it meant the fight was going to be a hard one.

Krillin and Chichi entering the ring, with two unknown fighters the crowd wonders how well they will compare to the kid’s division. The two martial arts position themselves to combat, the two knowing each other and gave a small glint of respect. Krillin though had relaxed on his training, Chichi instead trained constantly with her husband, her children, and taught others ther style. She was still increasing her strength. Krillin showed good effort, but Chichi soon lead him to a ring out. The two going into the waiting area and Krillin apologizing to his wife for not getting any further.

Piccolo and shin (Supreme Kai) soon are called to the ring. The two stared at each other and Shin shows his ability to simply read minds as Piccolo thinks to himself. Piccolo sensed something that was familiar to him, something strange. A sensation of Ki not belonging to mortals. Piccolo surrendering the match before it even began. The crowd and announcer surprised, and simply called for the next fight. Spopovich verses Videl…

The Adult Division begins! The children of the saiyans showed an amazing few battles, rising the expectations of the adults to new levels. Shin makes his first appearance to the other defenders of earth. How will this tournament be different, or is this part a fixed point? Lets see next chapter!


	79. Hooden Foe, Hidden Plan

The crowd chants for Videl, the young woman pulled her hair back and tied it up as she walked to the ring. Spopovich breathing heavy and aggressively as he took position in the ring as well. Videl could feel something uneasy about her opponent, positioning herself to be ready to fight her opponent at full strength if she had to. Because of the training with Gohan, she felt she could possibly beat her father with her new strength. This man was going to be a test of that, as he looked like he could take a beating at least.

In the waiting hall, Piccolo confronts Shin and asks him if he is the Great Lord of World. Shin denying and stating he is the Lord of Lords, the supreme Kai or Kaio-shin. Piccolo is surprised as Kami’s memories of the legends flooded to him. Shin asking for the Namekian to keep silent on his position for now. Piccolo too afraid to deny a request from the much higher being, tries to reclaim his cool when Goku asks him about what happened.

Videl in her match though, was easily trouncing Spopovich. Swift kicks, rapid punches, easily deflected blows. Videl was surprised how easy it was for her, but also was astounded every time her opponent stood as if no pain was in his body. Goku began to grow worried as he watched, Gohan getting concerned by his father’s reactions. Because of everyone focused on the happenings in the ring, no one noticed a figure slipping into the hospital area nearby.

The hooded figure lightly tapped some of the medics currently looking over the Kids that just fought, making them fall asleep. He worked quickly so that the adults were all out. The figure did not seem to care about most of the children. But Ashe and Trunks could sense something strange about it. They prepared to fight the figure, who simply scoffed lightly. His hands escaping the robes and showing strange ring on both hands. They question him, but are instead met with a sudden press to both their heads. The two children felt their bodies refuse to move, paralyzed so quickly. Ashe’s eyes looked up and she saw a long face, from his hood was a long ponytail. Cold eyes, and a ‘M’ symbol on his forehead. The rings were placed to their bodies and their strength was being sucked from them. The two tried to resist, but it worked to fast. Their energy was absorbed and the two passed out into a small coma, he left them to fall to the ground. 

He then moved over Geta, a smile on his face that was still mainly hidden. A small needle produced from one hand, and a small stab to the child’s body. Geta’s veins shifted black for a moment, a ‘M’ appeared on his forehead before vanishing. It was not the first he marked for his master. As it was possible that they may need more soldiers to help gather energy. He then moved to Garic, his hand touching the unconscious boy and drawing up his Ki. The figure quick to escape and head back to the crowd watching Videl beat her opponent.

Videl had gone too far though, Spopovich’s neck twisted and head was looking behind him. It was sure he was going to die and Videl would be disqualified. ~The act is done. You can retaliate as you wish. ~ Spopovich snapping his neck back into place and smiled. And soon began the brutal attack on Videl. It was not just to defeat her. No, Spopovich wanted to make her pay for every little pain she and Mr Satan had give him. Each hit could be heard, Videl cried out as she was overpowered in every instance. Beaten and bloody, Spopovich at one point began crushing her head under his foot. Videl tried to push him off but could only scream out in pain. Gohan growing more and more upset, he couldn’t control his anger as he began to go super saiyan out of instinct. His mask beginning to tear open, but Yamu soon stopped his ally from killing the girl. 

The match ending when Spopovich tossed Videl off the ring, Gohan headed to her to pick her up and try to get help. Nappa yelled out over everyone, his booming voice like a Drill Sargant overwhelming the crowd, making more then a few people cover their ears. “Gohan! Sensu!” The giant man pulled one of four Sensu beans he brought incase Vegeta, either the prince or his offspring, had gone completely overboard. But he sensed Gohan’s fury, and decided to help the Hybrid. Tossing the bean to Gohan, in his own carelessness he fed her then and there. The whole crowd seeing that Videl’s once beaten and broken body was completely healed, even broken and missing teeth were restored in an instant. Everyone shocked by the sudden recovery, Gohan standing and informing Spopovich that he would be making him pay in their match.

The next fight is able to start without delay. “Kabito, Great Saiyaman… please enter the ring.” The announcer spoke, Gohan simply leapt onto the ring and waited for Kabito to join him. The Kai slowly walked toward the ring, his eyes focused on his opponent, worried that it would not be enough to just get him to transform to snare their prey.

~Where is my husband ~ A voice suddenly forced itself into his mind and forced him to stop. His eyes turned as he looked to see Yurin glaring down at him. ~Is this anything to do with the threat you two had come to collect him for? As Guardian of Earth, I demand to know. ~ Her voice was stern and direct, Kabito could tell she could sense something else was amiss.

~I cannot say, but please do not interfere. You must trust us. ~ Kabito thought back to the mortal. ~This is a threat beyond Earth, your demands will go unheeded. ~ His steps going to the ring. “Sorry for the delay.” He commented as the fight was called for, the two stared at each other. “I wish to see your super saiyan form… transform.”

Gohan surprised that the being knew about it. “Are you sure? I might be a little hard to handle.” He said, Shin speaking to the others and giving the minimal information he could to make sure their plan work. Kabito nodded to Gohan, who was thankful of his outfit still holding. He entered into his Super Saiyan state with no problem, his training had kept him from losing strength and even grew from the days of Cell. 

Gohan gave out enough power for Spopovich and Yamu to get excited, the hooded figure could not see why this was happening though. The two humans rushed forward, Kabito stood by as Gohan was frozen for a moment. But Gohan still resisted, Kabito having to help Shin’s paralyze the Hybrid. Kabito pretending as if he was ready to blast the two as they stole his Ki and forced the Hybrid to drop form. Spopovich and Yamu then flying off quickly.

“If you are wishing to understand, feel free to follow. We need as much help as we can get.” Shin told the other, letting Yamu and Spopovich to get far enough away to not sense them being followed. He then took off, soon followed by Krillin, Vegeta, Raditz, Piccolo, and Goku after confirming that Gohan would be healed. Yurin stood as well and took off after them, after asking Nappa to watch out for Garic as well. Chichi and 18 remaining to try and claim more of the prize money.

~Master Bobbidi, it seems that Yamu and Spopovich are being followed. They have gathered a great amount of energy from a single source. Now someone is coming for you, and they have people equal to the power your about to receive. ~

~It sounds like your worried minion. ~ A distant voice came to the hooded figures mind.

~Not worried, but it would be good for you to be aware. I have fought one of them before, and he was a threat to me than. I remember seeing him seven years ago in a very specific fight and had improved even further than I could have dreamed. It is possibly they are the most powerful fighters here. ~

~Good, it means that we can resurrect the Djinn known as Buu much faster. Are there any capable at your location? Or should I call you back? ~

~That is your choice master, Bobbidi. I have marked four people I think your power can influence well, and many here still have power they are hiding. The witch is also leaving toward you, meaning this place currently has no magical protection now. You could magic the whole arena a place to absorb energy if you wished. ~

~If you are correct about that it is worth it… then you will be rewarded. If not then I hope you know what it means. ~

~Complete annihilation, which is why I am curtain it will be worth it. I would not suggest it if it could get me killed. But I think you will also enjoy a new gift that might save me as well. ~ The Hooded figure held the bag of Sensu Beans that Nappa brought, having stolen them from the unaware brute. ~One of the children I informed you of was marked, he seemed the most like to fall for your power. I will wait for when your new prey is too close to turn back. ~

~You have such an interesting mind; I love how ruthless you are… to allow children to do the fighting for us. ~ The Warlock laughed as he now knew the threat was coming, and could plan ahead for it. Our heroes now being led to a trap of their own. The hooded figure slipping through the crowd and finding participants that failed the tournament, snagging Ki from them. Kabito, Gohan, and Videl taking off now to follow their friends toward Babbidi’s hidden location…

Who is the mystery figure? And what is this marking? Will the enemy be able to bolster their ranks? Will they be able to gather enough power because of this? Will Raditz joining the first assault change things? What will happen with the last five contestants? Let us see where the next chapter takes us!


	80. Chaos at the world tournament!

Supreme Kai followed after his two prey as Goku and company caught up. Kabito already healing Gohan, and the two with Videl took off to catch up. Unfortunately, Videl’s lack of Ki training is slowing them down. Shin and Kabito explaining that a warlock known as Bobbidi is trying to resurrect a being known as Buu, a dreadfully powerful creature that was made by the warlock’s father. This Buu was a creature without remorse, without emotion, and without moral. That the destruction was chaotic and only reason was due to Bibbidi’s direction of sealing it away and releasing it. They also explain that the only reason it was not taken care of before was because they had no way of knowing what would release the beast inside. Instead the Kais had hide it away, outside of humanities reach and hoped no one would come for it. But it was recently they found out about the evil wizard’s plan and lost the sealed ball, and could not find Bobbidi or his minions. 

Yurin once more argues that it sounds like the threat they were planning for, and askes once more where her husband is. Shin explains that he was hoping that Tarble would have finished his training, but currently the Saiyan was in a stage of training that he would have been more of a threat then a blessing. He explains that once they find the seal ball, they must act carefully for they might release Buu by accident. He then explains he is glad Yurin is coming, as she had once used a spell that pulled energy from a being and he hoped to use that same power one the sealed ball. Gohan and Kabito catching up finally as Videl had decided to turn away.

The nine fighters soon land and take into hiding, Shin remarking his hope was to in fact to wait for them to try and bring out the seal ball and then act. They watch the exchange of Spopovich and Yamu, gaining the energy draining device they used on Gohan. Gohan noticing the dead bodies laid on the ground and became upset, Yurin placing her hand to his shoulder to remind him to stay calm. Shin and Kabito explaining who the talk demonic figure was, naming him as Dabra, the king of demon realm. As Bobbidi headed back inside though, they were taken by surprise by Dabra’s sudden attack.

A hand in front of Kabito as Dabra appeared, and in an instant, he finished off the Kai in a blast. Dabra then suddenly spit out toward Krillin and Piccolo. Shin tried to warn them, and Yurin jumped in the way of Krillin’s spit. She was not sure what it was, and looked in horror as her arm turned to stone. She summoned what kind of magic she could, but only slowed down the transformation and turned stone as she pleaded to the others to finish this. Dabra retreated suddenly as Yamu and Spopovich, who were not destroyed in our story, moved to attack the stone statues. In truth they were a diversion for Dabra to retreat back to the ship, Raditz and Krillin making quick work of the two magically empowered humans with a single blast. 

Shin remarks that they should not touch the statues, as the only way to cure them now is to kill Dabra. Goku remarking that won’t be a problem, as the four full blooded saiyans head to Bobbidi’s ship against Shin’s judgement. Krillin is told to head back, and inform the others what is going on. The warrior nodded and wished them good luck, Shin following the saiyans into the hidden ship.

Here the fighters lower themselves into the ship and are informed they are now stuck until they beat Bobbidi. Pocus then makes himself known to fight the four fighters. Bobbidi filling Buu’s container and getting over half way finished already. Dabra remarking that it would only take the four fighters, and it may be time to bring back their warrior in the tournament. Bobbidi thinks this might be overzealous, and simply went to watch the show of Pocus beating the tar out of the enemy. Instead he was surprised to find the fight had not started, Raditz raising his hand in victory when he won the game of rock, paper, scissors. The following was a battle of short work, Pocus even given the home advantage and still losing to the power that was held by Raditz. Remarking to Pocus before killing him, that his home world also had a gravity over ten times earth. Bobbidi being informed that at least one if not all of them were in fact aliens on this world.

The second floor, the group landed and are greeted by Yakon. Vegeta stepped forward and claimed it to be his turn now, cracking his knuckles as Yakon grinned. Yakon was proven to be quick, but Vegeta was faster. Even when Bobbidi changed the room to the ‘Dark World’ and removed the light from their vision, Vegeta proved to be to much. Catching Yakon’s arm in an attack and slamming him to the ground and crushing his throat in almost an instant. Yakon killed without Super Saiyan even being shown. And the group progressed down toward the third floor, and Bobbidi officially called for his hooded warrior.

-World Tournament-

The crowd was growing restless with how many fighters simply left and it only just started. Now the demand for action was given out, as they began to grow bored. Demand for action and for their tickets not to be for nothing. Mr. Satan hag to make a great plan; a five fighter battle royal! A simple idea, that that was soon reminded that he would be the prime target. He could not back out now. Mr. Satan, Chichi, 18, Jewel, and Killa made their way to the arena now to begin. Jewel making a pass at 18 as the original show, but Chichi remarking to Killa he can do as he sees fit when it came to fighting. 

The battle starting Killa, slightly offended by Chichi, and Jewel, upset with 18, soon kicked out of bounce in an instant. The hood figure tossing small needles into their bodies to mark them as possible candidates for the Majin control spell from Bobbidi. Mr. Satan now in the ring with two powerhouse females staring each other down.

~I need you here at the ship now, your duty at the tournament has expired. ~ Bobbidi’s voice called into the Hooded figures mind.

~No recall is needed. You wish to put me in a location with my advantage correct? ~ The figure had sensed Ki entities disappearing and reappear quickly.

~Yes, but I cannot do that tell your back. Now stop dawdling and let me bring you here! ~

~No, bring them to me… ~ The hooded figure smiled. ~Let’s see how they do with many opponents of ‘innocent fighters.’ I can then use my specialized skills to take them out. ~

A moment of silence before a cackle. ~Very well, I shall awaken my army of selected warriors then. And let you handle things your own way. ~

~One request, allow me to absorb the energy I have gathered so far. It should be enough to put me on part with my opponents, meaning more and more injuries for you to take from. ~

~That energy is for Buu… ~ Bobbidi growled slightly.

~Yes, but the amount I take will be small compared to what you get from this. ~ The hooded figure grinned widely, once he was give the okay he placed his hands to his own body and increased his own Ki.

The other fighters trained in Ki sensing sensed the sudden change in increasing Ki near them. But it was suddenly blinded as a bored group of fighters that made Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz reappeared with Shin in the arena. They all looked confused as they stood in the ring, unsure who their opponent was or that there was even anyone left behind. Gohan believed it to be a trick to waste time. 

Suddenly many people began to roar out in fury, These included Jewel and Killa. The two fallen fighters leapt back onto the ring and charged Chichi and 18. The two women went to simply side swipe them again, but the increased power of the humans allowed them to dodge and land a strong hit. The two women were in no risk of defeat but there was an impressive increase in power. Then two warriors that had just missed out on entering the finals of the tournament, Punta and Mighty Mask, rushed the ring as well. Mr. Satan roaring that the match was interrupted and he would defeat any who dared to continue. 

The hooded figure saw an option for another fighter, a needle flung and struck him. A ‘M’ appearing as he was suddenly overcome with his own pride and glory. Goku’s eyes trailed to where the needle came from and saw the Hooded figure. “That must be our opponent!” He called out, only for a sudden explosion to erupt from behind the waiting hall for finalists… the Hospital location.

Slowly rising from the flames that billowed smoke, the offspring of Vegeta, his lone son, rose with a ‘M’ marked onto his head. Vegeta’s eyes widened as he could sense his son’s power increasing more and more. A hybrid having a lot more potential then a full blooded saiyan, the offspring of Vegeta soon powered through his Super Saiyan form and into Super Saiyan 2. Geta’s eyes shifted to his father, a smile on his face. “Looks like it finally happened father… I have become stronger than even you.” His hand lifted to the air.

“Kakarot, finish the main fighter now… I will handle my son.” Vegeta growled loudly, and dashed for his son.

“We should help you, He will-” Gohan began but was interrupted by a sudden punch to the face. Sharpner had suddenly appeared and had a strong enough blow to make Gohan reel back.

“Time to prove I am better then you, that my potential is better than yours Gohan!” Sharpner’s Ki trained body erupted with evil Ki, and challenged him to combat. 

Chaos growing as many other jealous fighters were forced to fight one another, small bits of Ki flowing to Buu’s capsule. Goku making a dash for the hooded figure, just as he wanted him to. ~It is finally time for my revenge, Son Goku. ~ The figure thought as he drew him away from the others, wanting this fight to be his and his alone.

Instead of fighting a specific Majin Warrior, they now have to fight a Majin Army! Will this calamity allow for Buu to be resurrected, or will out heroes stop them before time runs out? Will Vegeta’s own son be more than enough for his father? Let’s see next chapter!


	81. Hooded Figure revealed, Resurrected Doom

-Vegeta Vs Geta-

Floating overhead, Geta looked at his own hands as he felt so filled with unattained power. His latent power released thanks to Bobbidi, it was difficult to just stay a Super Saiyan. His eyes focused on his father as he watched the old man rush him. His movements seemed slow, just imparting how much more impressive he was compared to his father. A massive strike aimed for his head, only for Geta to grab the fist. A wicked smile crept onto his face, gripping his father’s hand and refusing to let him retreat. “Looks like you’re getting predictable dad.” Geta twisted his wrist quickly, Vegeta arm forced to open its guard and give Geta an opening. Instead the young boy pushed his father back and stretched his neck a bit. “To bad you’re no match… at least not as you are. Come at me, full power.” The young teen demanded.

Vegeta growled as he could tell from that small exchange that he was out matched as he was now. His son’s unleashed and unfettered power reminded him the potential of a hybrid. He had a moment of joy in knowing his son and daughter had more they could accomplish and obtain a form that had been outside his grasp, but absolute anger that his own son would break under the delusion of Bobbidi for this power. The prince summoned up his power and rushed his son once more, striking and being played. His son used one hand to push away each punch and kick away from him, all while smiling at his father like he was nothing.

Geta then thrust his palm into vegeta’s chest and sent the once prince flying back. The son summoned up energy into his palms and simply waved his hand forward as a wall of energy rushed at Vegeta. An explosion of power as smoke clears and Nappa held his arms in front of him to guard against the attack. Geta simply laughed as of course Nappa would get involved now of all times. The older Saiyan, shifted his arms to his side as his aura raged in his super saiyan form.

“Nappa, stay out of this. He is my son.” Vegeta said in raged by Nappa’s interference.

“No, Vegeta. Little Geta over there is being a trouble maker.” Nappa grinned, as he entered his battle stance. “If Uncle Nappa can’t bring the smack down on the brat, then what kind of father will I be?” Vegeta smirked at his minion’s refusal. The two positioned themselves ready to fight.

Geta with one hand still charged just shook his head, it did not matter if it was the both of them came at him. His thrust forward a blast of energy that instead exploded in his face, this time him growling frustrated in being interrupted. Soon Raditz joined onto Vegeta’s other flank and positioned himself to fight. “Been a while since the three of us fought together. Think you guys can be sentimental for a moment and let me join in.” The fellow saiyan grinned. “Your wife told me to come help you anyway, and she scares me more then you from time to time.”

“One or a thousand, it won’t matter. I am the strongest now.” Geta screamed out, his power erupting out as the three super saiyans charged up and began striking at the young boy. Even out numbering them, Geta was proving to be more powerful than they could have planned for. The boy would disappear and appear in their flank and cause the three to run into each other as he played with them, making them go to Grade 2 to try and keep up by optimizing their entire body.

-Gohan Vs Sharpner and Mr. Satan-

Gohan felt each blow, Sharpner’s strength increased to an impressive amount. It was not enough to cause serious wounds, but each one was still felt. He would dodge the attacks, not wishing to hurt his friend. He never expected to have to fight him. “Come on, Sharpner. Calm down. This is not you!”

“This is me, ‘Great Saiyaman’.” His voice mocked the name as quick jabs forced the masked fighter to keep moving. “I thought I was stronger than you in the start, but then you broke that illusion.” His jabs quickened as he seemed to grow angrier. “I was glad you were willing to teach me your little trick, but then a little thing in my head popped up. Maybe I am finally strong enough, maybe I can finally beat you.” The jabs were now blinding fast and pushing Gohan’s base form more then he thought.

“Where did you take my daughter to freak?!” Came a voice, Mr. Satan leaping from the ground and in Gohan’s surprise he was struck in the chin in a devastating uppercut. “Kidnap my daughter, feel the wrath of the World Champ!” Mr. Satan yelled out in fury as he spun in the air and kicked downward. The force made Gohan land down on the ground.

The two then charged back down at Gohan, forced to deal with both fighters at the same time. He could feel himself being drained more then he should with each impact. Gohan realizing the threat of fighting quickly. “Guys, keep from being hurt! We are still in Bobbidi’s ship.” He called out, but seeing that so many Majin fighters already began fighting. 

Bobbidi did not care if he drained the newest members, but the Young Geta seemed to be an interesting find. As he measured his Kiri amount well over the three thousand mark. The warlock laughing as he could see plenty of energy coming from his three opponents, and the younger fighter seemed to insist on going easy even if he was capable of over powering them. That and the added fighters that had no clue of the plight was just great, Dabra laughing at the great plan of their faithful minion.

-Goku vs Hooded Figure-

Zipping through the crowd, the Hooded figure knew that he couldn’t hide long. But Goku would not risk the people of the town, he just needed to make sure he had plenty of human shields. There was no point in facing him head on, not when he still needed plenty of energy himself to match his base form. Then he had an idea, stopping and raising his hands as if to surrender. 

“Finally decided you can’t escape me.” Goku appeared not to close, wanting to give some distance. He watched the figure turn toward him with his hands still raised.

“It has been a long time, Son Goku. I have trained a long time to get my revenge on you. Little did it come up to late that you’re some sort of monster. But I did my research on you, I planned out our final battle.” He grinned as his hands moved to his hood and finally pulled them back, and a young Mercenary Tao stood before the warrior. A branded ‘M’ on his forehead, and an evil curl to his lips. “But it seems I am no match.”

“Tao? You’re up to something still aren’t you.” Goku said as he readied himself for a fight.

“I know I am no where strong enough to beat you.” Tao grinned, as he moved his hands in an odd fashion. “But we are.”

Goku’s eyes opened wide as he watched Tao split into many others. The Goku sighed as it was another warrior that did not know the risk of the multi form technique. But Goku was soon fooled by the trick, as Goku was not the target. Instead the ten versions of himself broke off and began to murder innocent lives without digression. Blasts of Energy ripped through many, and Goku was shocked. 

To many lives were taken in the moment he did nothing, He turned Super Saiyan and lashed back at Majin Tao. Forcing the ten splits of the fighter to become one again, surprising Tao with his speed. Goku was furious at the underhanded and life taking methods that Tao used. Goku went to end him now and finish this game, and fired a blast down at him. Tao rose his hand up with a smile though as his rings activated and sucked in the energy for him. Tao then ripped away his shirt and began to absorb the energy into his body with the other ring. Goku surprised as his energy was rushing out of his body when he did not will it, breaking the attack and looked down at the massively more powerful Tao.

“This should be enough to entertain. Now, Son Goku, it is time to die. And I will do it with your energy!” Tao laughed as Goku just looks down in disgust. The once human now a puppet for the wizard, willingly threw himself into battle now. 

Goku forced to deal with a greatly empowered being. Goku even in his Super Saiyan state was hard pressed by the being. Tao rushed forward with swift and dangerous jabs, Goku shifting and blocking each blow. The fight did not end in Tao’s favor, as he went for an attack and found himself frozen in place.

“Goku end it now!” Shin yelled out as he held onto the magically strengthened warrior. “Don’t hold back.” Shin could feel he was weakening against the hold. Goku nodded as he vanished and appeared behind Tao. He yelled out as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, reached his hand out, and allowed a simple explosion of power erase Tao, as well as the stolen sensu beans. Goku hoped that they would be able to progress to the next fight and the arena would change but they soon realized their fight was not over yet. “Goku, lets get back to the arena. We have to knock out of kill all the other Majin fighters.”

“Right!”

-Videl-

It had surprised her to feel Gohan’s Ki return to the arena suddenly, but it was even more frightening when other powerful Kis emerged in an alarming rate. She could not imagine what was going on, and began moving much faster. She pushed herself to move so fast that she was forced to hold her hands before her to try and brace against the wind. Arriving to see the horror of Gohan forced to fight Sharpner and her own dad.

She rushed forward to try and break up the fight between them, getting in the way of her father. His eyes in a frenzy but stopped when he looked to her. “Videl… You’re back! Oh, thank god you escaped his evil clutches.” Mr. Satan as his gaze turned to Gohan once more. “Now get out of the way so I can make this wimp pay.”

“What are you talking about dad? Have you gone insane!? Gohan has done nothing wrong and I flew off to help him.” She yelled out as she kept in the way, allowing Gohan to focus his efforts to stop Sharpner. 

Mr. Satan growled instead as he charged forward, and leapt over her with unseen speed before. Gohan about to be blindsided by the Majin Satan, but instead the enchanted human felt a blast on his back. His gaze turned to see Videl had blasted him with what little energy she could muster. “I won’t let you hurt the boy I like! Even if I have to fight you myself!” She roared out and charged him instead. 

Her father a taken back by her sudden admission of her feelings. Her fists landed on his chin as he could feel a bit of pain. And a sense to harm her came to his mind. He suddenly realized he never thought that before, he never felt like hurting his beloved daughter. A surge of fury came to him, his forehead burned. “Get out of my head!” He roared out as he clenched his head, resisting this power he felt. “I am the World Champ; I will not allow myself to be a monster!” He called out as the Majin Mark faded! The evil Ki faded as he looked to his daughter, and smiled before lifting his fingers to show victory. He then turned to see Gohan still attacked by Sharpner. The older man rushed in and tackled Sharpner to the ground and forced him off the Arena suddenly. “You two, get out of here. You… keep my daughter safe got it!”

Videl saw the hero that was her father, even though he was weaker then Gohan by many levels… her father when it came down to it would do the right thing. Gohan nodded, as he moved quick to take Videl away from the fighting. He also went for his mother, who called for him to find Trunks. “Videl, make sure my mother gets out safe. I know your able to do that. I have to go play hero.” Gohan remarked, placing on his mask. So many fights were going on that he was worried it would only get worse. He took off toward the Hospital, as his brother and many other innocent people would be there.

Videl placed her hand to Bulma and tried to get her to move. Bulma instead held up a watch. “I already have friends here that can protect me. You two are a team right.” Bulma spoke as Videl blushed lightly and pretended she had no idea. “Oh, put it on. It is a new suit I made for you and Golden boy. Roshi is more then enough to get me to safety. You need to help my son and your father.” Videl was surprised, wondering what kind of suit it was. Bulma just smiled as she followed behind her friends, who focused on keeping everyone else safe and escaping the area.

Videl placed on her wrist the watch. Now was not the time to worry about secret identities after all. She then pressed a button that flashed the screen, and her body soon was covered in a red themed battle suit. Incorporating Saiyan armor, a Scouter Helm, and Ki enhancing tech she stole from Frieza’s ship and armory many years ago. All a culmination of a super suit now, a long cape flowed as Videl could feel her body was stronger. Unaware of the suit reabsorbing Ki energy that flowed form her and filtered it back to her to empower her more. “Saiyaman Crimson, One the scene!” She called out, realizing her voice was altered by the helmet as well.

Sharpner tossed Mr. Satan at least twenty feet into the air and made the man roll onto the hard arena floor. The blonde boxer began to pop knuckles one finger at a time, as he walked slowly to the ‘Champ’ and prepared to take him out. A crimson streak appeared before him though, his eyes brought down to the floor a moment to late. Videl’s foot already kicked out Sharpner’s legs, unprepared for the sudden attack. A whirling sound as the suit focused Ki to her fist, as she twisted her body and brought it down onto his face and crashed him into the arena floor. Mr. Satan looking forward as Sharpner was knocked unconscious in the single attack. She then just stood and gave him the thumbs up, before moving to help Chichi and 18 with their opponents.

-Saiyan Trio Vs Geta-

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz huffed heavily as even their Grade 2 forms were proving to be nothing more then play for Geta. The three warriors did not lower their guard though, as there was a moment of respite… Geta was showing some level of fatigue as well. They also could sense that the threat of innocent lives was draining. Not something they focused on but it did mean they could go all out without being complained at.

~They don’t believe you to be the strongest, and that is because the one known as Goku is still alive. He has the same power as you… possibly greater. Prove that you are not weak… Kill him ~ A voice echoed into Geta’s mind. His attention brought to a Ki he sensed not far, a moment it was matching his own and he wanted to go play with it. But the voice reminded that the whole point of getting stronger was to be able to prove it.

“He won’t survive this.” Geta said as he lifted his hand, aimed toward the oncoming Goku. “And if he dodges, then he is letting others die for him.” Vegeta’s eyes widened as he watched his own son mimic one of his moves, the big bang attack.

“Now!” Vegeta roared as he was not about to let his son become a murderer like he once was. Living with Chichi, he learned to wish for something greater for his family. He wanted them to be warriors but to live peacefully, to seek strength to protect but his son had given in to evil… evil he let into his son from his own desire to be strong.

Now was the time to stop him. Raditz and Nappa fired blasts that they could muster into the young man’s back, Vegeta curled over head to face the blast. He knew that he could not make an attack powerful enough to stop the attack, but he had to try anyway. He spread his arms wide, gathering energy as he formed a Final Flash.

A burst of Evil Ki could be felt though, one that stopped Geta as well as Vegeta. Everyone who could sense Ki, focused their attention on the ring. Dabra, Bobbidi, and a fat pink blob of a man stood, all with smiles on their face. “Thank you all for participating, too bad Tao already died… he deserved seeing what he helped make. Welcome to Earth, Buu. What would you like to do first?”

“I want to eat the strong ones.” The pink blob said with a grin, as his gazed turned to all the fighters. 

Shin looking in horror at the resurrected Buu. “We are all doomed.” Shin spoke as he froze in place. His greatest fear was that no one could stop him now, not even with training of the Z-sword or Tarbles newest power he was working on. All hope was lost!

Buu’s resurrection already come forward, and with everyone still at their location! Will they be forced to fight an opponent well over their ability? What will happen with Geta, as he is still under Bobbidi’s control. Will this be the end of our heroes, will Tarble be forced to fight the evil Genie alone?


	82. Unmatched Buu

It was as if time froze, as the trio stood before their enemies. Buu cheerfully smiled to as he looked around at the strong people. Though he placed his finger to his lip as if to be unsure who to pick, his other hand extended out as if counting. Bobbidi sneered with victory, as his gaze turned to Shin. “Oh, I think I found your first target. Kill the Supreme Kai. Do it for your master, Buu.” The small Warlock ordered.

Buu instead turned his head defiantly, much to both Bobbidi and Dabra’s eyes focused on the beast, Bobbidi attempting to reign him in with more orders. Orders turned to insults, and then to threats of being sealed away. Buu’s attitude changed drastically to bow to his new ‘master’. Geta then appeared on the arena ground, his father surprised by his son.

“Ah, young Vegeta. I should thank you the most, your battle provided a majority of power to resurrect Buu. For this, you will be spared and allowed to join my ranks as the third strongest warrior.” Bobbidi said laughing, as the lambs gathered to the slaughter. The fighters that had challenged him as well as Nappa and a few others joined to combat the fiends.

“Third?” Geta scoffed as he pointed to Dabra. “Behind big red and horny, great excuse to be a phallic symbol by the way. And the living pink slime? I don’t think so.” The hybrid smiled as he looked at the upset King of Demon realm.

“Upstart punk, you think your rude comment will go unanswered. Bobbidi, allow me to teach him a lesson.” Dabra growled as the demon positioned himself to fight. Watching the other warriors gather.

“Very well, we will have a little tournament ourselves. Geta you wish to prove yourself greater than all my men before you. You will get a chance.” Bobbidi said knowing that Buu was much more of a monster than the two of them, simply by the stories of his father and Buu’s rampage through the universe.

Dabra leapt forward, not about to wait for Geta to prepare himself. Geta felt the impact as he blocked the incoming blow, realizing he would actually have to try for this one. The demon then pushed back by Geta’s retaliation as he thrust his palm into Dabra’s stomach. Dabra skid against the ground, and dug in deep to not allow himself to be pushed back. Geta already on him though as he punched him hard enough to send him flying into the nearby stands. His hand outstretched in the next moment, Chichi calling out for Geta to stop was too late. A flash of light made the stand disappear in an instant, Dabra stood in the air with his arms guarding him.

“Don’t tell me that is all you have… Some demon you are. Hope you’re the weakest because if not, your entire people are just as pathetic as humans.” Geta mocked, eyes turned to him in fear. Some turned to Vegeta, who at the moment was demanding Nappa for a Sensu bean and the large saiyan unable to find his. Geta soon began to power up again, a grin on him the whole time. “Sorry, Boss man. But you’re about to lose a weak link.” He continued to Bobbidi.

Bobbidi looked at Dabra and saw how quickly he was overwhelmed by the child. A being that could be an interesting bodyguard to mold into the perfect killer. “If you can do it in three moves, any more and you are not strong enough to consider him weak.”

“I’ll only need one more.” Geta said, Buu clapping at the show. ~Good, keep your attention on me, I will kill you afterward and that little wrinkled flea. ~ Geta thought to himself, as his cocky smirk turned back to Dabra. The demon summoned his sword, and rushed at the boy and ready to come at him with intent to kill. Instead the sword was grabbed with one hand, as Geta’s body surged with electric force. Dabra tried to dig the sword in but it would not move from the boy’s grasp. The demon resorted to his final trick, and spit at him. Unaware of the danger, Geta still dodged the disgusting attack. Dabra began to ready another transformative loogie and forced Geta to back away.

“Geta, watch out! His spit can turn you to stone!” Vegeta yelled out. “Don’t give him space, close in, Dodge, and end him!” His father cheered for his son that not long ago was beating him. The others began to show support as well, it was dangerous but his power was the greatest anyone had a chance for.

Geta nodded, as he dodged the attacks. Dabra instead began to spit faster, almost like a machine gun. A wall of spit headed toward Geta, the hybrid could move but he felt the crowd under him… many of them his own family or friends of the family. Instead of dodging he summoned up his Ki, and with a wave of his hand he sent out a wall of energy. Catching the spit and sent it flying back, covering the demon king in his own magical spit. His skin shifted form it’s red to a gray stone, before falling to the ground. The statue shattered as it made contact, his body reverting back after sundering his head. Geta just lifted his hand and blasted down to destroy the remnants of the demon.

The young boy then landed in front of Buu, who seemed excited by the aspect of a fight. “You fun, you try hard now.” Buu laughed. “If you do well, I bet you will be good candy.” Geta just smiled as he nodded, before suddenly kicking the pink monster into the air.

Shin could feel how little the others realized the threat before them. He sensed Gohan had begun to travel back, the younger hybrid showed great potential. Gohan had not had a chance to show the same potential but the small show of Super Saiyan had proved to the Kai that he was greater than his own. But even with him being several times stronger it may not matter.

-Back at Bobbidi’s ship-

Piccolo and Yurin sudden return to mortal flesh was jarring, Piccolo kept his cool though as he realized that everyone had moved to a new location. Yurin had turned to look at the ship and surprised it was undamaged. Yurin remarked that Piccolo should head back to the Lookout, and she would take a look at the ship. Piccolo remarking that it was too dangerous to go alone, and offered for him to act as her bodyguard instead. Yurin sighed a bit in relief as she was glad he didn’t actually decide to leave.

As they lowered themselves down, a strange container was found, enormous veiny ball that was split in half. It seemed empty of all contents, and Yurin could feel that the material was strong because of magical influence. She felt if she had time to study it, she might understand the magic that Bobbidi used better. But she knew time was not in their favor as evil Ki flared in the distance that dwarfed any she felt before. Piccolo remarked that they may have been too late, Yurin agreed but felt that they should prepare for a second attack if they need to. With no one coming to attack them, it seemed that the others did weaken the forces of Bobbidi. Yurin then teleporting the Namekian back to the Lookout, to find out what was going on.

-World Tournament-

Buu rocketed to the ground with a massive crater forming under the stands, the mixture of rock and wood fell onto the pick blob. Geta overhead huffing heavily, blood dripped form his lip and cheek. The monster soon stood, a dent in his body reformed like nothing had hit him. A flash of movement, the monster’s arms stretched and grabbed Geta. The young man pulled in to a heavy headbutt, the shockwave itself pushed debris away. The young man called out in pain, before he was punched into the solid stone arena floor. Geta’s body cracked through half way, heavy coughs of blood. He had no chance against the monster, even the power boost he got was not enough.

“Give up now, Young Vegeta. Buu has proven that he is more than enough for you.” Bobbidi mocked gleefully.

“No, keep fighting. Buu having fun.” The Genie laughed in joy. 

Geta forced himself up, the pride he had in his strength now bruised as bad as his body. Buu demanded more fun play time, bouncing like a child as he continued toward the arena. Vegeta was done watching his son take the beating, his arms shaking in growing anger. Buu dashed for Geta, who put up his arms in defense. Vegeta launched himself in the same moment as his anger finally broke through his will. His body surged with electricity as his foot planted on the pudgy pink blob. A kick that sent him just over head of Bobbidi, who looked surprised and then angry.

“Kakarot! Take everyone out of here and somewhere safe. I will finish this.” Vegeta roared out, Geta smirked as he positioned himself to fight. He was ready to fight with his father, side by side. But Vegeta already could see how hurt he was, positioning himself to fight as well. “Go.” Vegeta spoke, Geta took it as to take the lead. Vegeta’s hand grabbed his son’s ankle a moment before he could get too far, and tossed him back into the growing mass around Goku. “Make the witch look him over. Don’t let him come back. Gohan, where did you take my daughter?”

“I placed her with retreating citizens.” Gohan announced.

“Go get her and the other boys, get them far away.” Vegeta yelled, Gohan nodded as he left and was followed by Shin, who commented he could heal them a little. Goku did not wait any longer, He would collect Gohan and Shin later. Using Instant Transmission, He took the whole group to the lookout… even as Geta tried to force himself to join the coming battle.

Buu steamed upset that he was interrupted for his turn to have fun. “Kick weak, Bring back strong fighter!” Buu’s face twisted in annoyed anger. Bobbidi laughing when he saw his minion was not harmed in the least. “Bring back now… Or I turn you into poo!”

“No, Buu. I am the last opponent you fight… ever!” Vegeta began to build more and more Ki. “I will not let you keep beating my son… I will not let you bring terror to my wife… I will not let you destroy my home.” The ground broke away, the lightning on his body destroyed the ground and made it fly to the air.

~Vegeta! What is your plan? You cannot defeat that creature. ~ Yurin’s voice echoed into his mind.

“So, you are back. I need you to promise me… you will watch over my family.” Vegeta spoke out loud, grinning lightly.

~Vegeta? No Goku can be there and pull you away any moment now. You don’t need to do this. ~

“Yes, I do… I am the only one capable of accepting this.” Vegeta roared out as he as Bobbidi and Buu were both surprised as his Ki alone was pushing against them. ~See Tarble… you’re not the only guardian of this world… I will save it this time…~ “AAAAHHHHHHHH!”

The last call of the prince as his body erupted with all his power. Bobbidi formed a barrier to protect himself, but the power was wrapped around him and swallowed up by the attack. Buu’s body ripped apart as more and more energy flowed around him. Humans still running away, Bulma and the rest of the weaker fighters only escaping because they did not need to rely on conventional escapes and could fly away or be carried away themselves. Gohan landed next to his brother, Vegeta’s daughter, and his nephew as the wall of energy rushed at them. Shin placed his body around the four hybrids. “Kaikai!” He shouted as the wall enveloped them. Vegeta’s body stands, white and motionless as his body slowly turns to powder. The prince made the greatest sacrifice to save his world against the villain known as Buu.

Our chapter ends, will this be the true end of this saga? Will the next chapter follow the years without Vegeta? Without knowing the true terror of Buu? Lets find out next chapter!


	83. Last minute training to destroy Buu!

The lookout had become packed, but silent as Yurin watched her brother in law sacrifice himself. She shook as she saw all the lost lives that came from the attack as well. But it appeared that Buu was killed, no remnants could be felt. The small amount of life force that was Bobbidi was vanishing as well. She turned to the other, to his wife and son who now waited on her word. “Vegeta… did the only thing he could.” Her voice shook before she coughed lightly to clear her throat. “I don’t see any trace of Buu… I think he had won.” Her eyes turned to the heavens above. “We should gather the dragon balls; I will head to overworld and ensure that Vegeta gets his body in the afterlife tell we bring him back.”

“Is that really a priority?” Piccolo argued with the guardian of earth. “If we are going to gather the dragon balls anyway, it wont matter if he had a body or not.”

“I will not allow him to spend more then a second from a body… not after what he had done for this world.” Yurin snapped back, the Namekian silenced suddenly by her voice. “Dende, your acting Guardian tell I get back.” Chichi silently nodded to Yurin in thanks before the woman disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Goku sighed lightly, his hand going to his chichi’s shoulder. The others unsure where to start, Nappa and Raditz pulling out their capsules and activating them to reveal their Dragon Scouters. The two of them stating they will start looking for the Dragon Balls now. Mr. Satan more confused on what was going on, Videl not having much information to give him either as she pretended to be her Saiyaman Crimson persona. Sharpner’s unconscious body laid on the ground, and her mind realizing that Erasa was one of the crowd members that most likely did not escape. The realization of one of her friends was gone hit her like a truck, as he thoughts also turned to Gohan.

Then a Dark Ki rose! Dende rushed to the lookout side, and he watched as Buu’s remains lifted themselves up and reformed into the fat pink body of the monster they hoped was finished. Bobbidi had passed only moments before, and Dende realized it held back it’s regeneration for the purpose of letting Bobbidi die! The others were to confused to know how or why it knew how to do that, but Goku realized that the only way they could win now was with fusion… and none of the current fighters were strong enough or the right size and power. Nail and Piccolo were the best option and even then, their power paled to Goku’s.

-Supreme Kai’s World-

The peaceful realm of the supreme kais opened up to Gohan. Shin had saved them moments before they were taken by Vegeta’s attack, though Shin did not make it without being harmed. One leg simply vanished from his body as he was a moment to slow to keep himself from being harmed. He already used his healing to close his wound, and began to heal the three other hybrids.

“What is this place?” Gohan asked as he felt a Ki he recognized only slightly. Looking to a deep red moon in the distance, the feeling of radiant energy flowing into his eyes with the same intensity it was to turn him Oozaru, but due to his removed tail no affect took place. He tried to focus his senses; the Ki would spike and dip wildly. “Is that Tarble?”

“First question, you’re on the sacred land of the Kais.” The lavender skinned Kai huffed lightly, using a lot of his energy to awake the three others. “Second question… yes. He is still training to obtain a power to outmatch Buu.” Leaning back as Garic, Trunks, and Ashe opened their eyes and looked around confused at what happened. “And I hope to have you complete a separate training… in hopes you can surpass Buu through a faster route.”

“Gohan? What’s going on?” Trunks questioned as the air was extremely pure, not a hint of pollution or any artificial contamination. Just plant made air.

“Hold on, Trunks.” Gohan’s focus stayed on Shin, as it sounded like the Kai already knew Vegeta failed. “Go on, Shin.”

“There is an item here… a weapon that could defeat Buu completely. Buu had been destroyed worse than what Vegeta could have done, and come back… when he fought against the other Supreme Kais.” Shin began as Ashe realized what Shin just said about her father. “There use to be five of us, one Grand Lord of Lords known as Daikaioh, and four paths… North, East, south, and west Kaioshins. I am the east supreme Kai, or Eastern Kaioshin. The four others died, and I was fatally wounded. I defeated Buu by killing his master while he was sealed, as you know. But we don’t know of Bobbidi will seal him away, and we need a power that reaches beyond me.”

“But what happened to my father?” Ashe asked with worry to her eyes. “You said he did something to destroy it. What did he do?”

Gohan looked down as he was not sure what to say. Garic sat up and looked at the older hybrid, and sensed what had happened. Shin tried to find the words that would make the least impact one the young one. “He died… didn’t he.” Garic said suddenly, Ashe turned to her cousin. “I… felt his power rise up before we were here. I have been trained heavily in mastering Ki… I sense my mother and the others on the Lookout moving even when I am sleeping from time to time. Uncle Vegeta… his power kept rising beyond his limit. He did it to destroy Buu.” Shin nodded in confirmation, Ashe in shock before tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to stifle back her emotions.

“There is only one weapon, and Gohan you may be the only one capable of handling it. I… am the weakest of the Kaioshin… and never got strong enough to try and lift it. I grant you access to this world… to prepare and train to use the weapon. But I must return the children.” Shin said as Gohan looked in surprise.

“You want to take the three of them back to where Buu is!” Gohan shouted loudly that snapped the other children’s attention to him. “I thought you brought them here to train as well or something.”

“I brought them here to save their lives, but they cannot stay. I am already breaking the sacred tenants by allowing you to step here… and if Buu is not defeated this world is no safer than Earth. This is not up for debate. You can stay and train to defeat Buu, or go with them and allow the galaxy to lose all hope… if not the unviverse!” Shin tried to remain calm, but the desperation and blood lose was getting to his head.

Gohan growled as he looked to his brother, and the children of his father’s friends. Sending them back felt like a death sentence but if he went back it would be just as bad. Garic stood, feeling his father’s Ki wild and unnatural. “Gohan, my dad is training to help right now… Mr. Popo once told me that there are often times when you cannot change what is happening. The point of training is to change the things you can. Mr. Kaioshin thinks you can change this.”

“Yeah, you saved the earth once before from Cell. You can do it again with Buu. It wont take long, and when you come back you can be all heroic and everything.” Trunks showed his own support. “We will just hold off what ever Buu is. Dad’s probably got some training idea he wants to try and get stronger faster. You know he always has something like that.”

Gohan looked to Ashe as she tried to hide her face. Lose of her father, if he demanded her to stay, she would be with family she barely knew at best. This place was not the place for her… and the dragon balls could bring everyone back that went missing. That could only be done if he stayed though. “Very well, I will stay. Trunks, tell mom and dad that I will train to defeat Buu on my own. I will be back very soon, and to try and hold out for me as long as possible.” Trunks nodded.

“Head that direction. you will see a land mass sticking out of the ground like a pillar, surrounded by water. I will meet you there.” Shin spoke as he gathered the three young half saiyans. Trunks wished his brother luck before Shin transported them back to earth and onto the Lookout. Gohan turned and looked to the direction Shin showed. He powered up as much as he could and dashed through the skies. If he could get their quicker, he could finish his training faster.

-Lookout-

Shin suddenly appeared with the three remaining pre-teens. Bulma asked where her son was, Trunks relaying the message Gohan gave him. Goku though was upset, more then he normally showed. He began to yell at Shin, who was huffing and trying to recuperate from the use of his power. Goku reminded Shin that Tarble’s training was his idea, Yurin was upset he had not returned. He also reminds the Kai that he and his assistant knew of this threat, and informed no one of it or how close it would happen. Goku placed all that had happened onto Shin’s responsibility, and informs the Kaioshin that he would not rely on whatever training he was doing. Goku informed him that they would finish Buu, and when Gohan returns he will find the world safe. 

The father of Gohan knew his son did not want to train, this was another instance of fate thrusting onto Gohan to be a hero and savior. He would not allow the weight to be place solely on Gohan’s shoulders again, and will do what is needed to keep the world safe. Shin bowed his head lightly, somewhat taking the others aback. The Kai leaves with a final word of, “I hope your right.” Returning to his Sacred world and awaiting Gohan. The two of them would then begin to pull the Z-sword from its position and Gohan would begin training to use the Z-sword and mastering its weight.

-Otherworld-

Yurin stood in the lineup for the dead, due to so many deaths happening as once she simply could not find Vegeta and had to wait for his soul’s name to be called. Once done, she stepped forward and materialized a body for him to possess. She then placed her own recommendations of being allowed to the Grand Kai’s world for training with many great warriors around the galaxy’s dead. Yemma was not sure if he should give the permission, but ends up granting it as she remarks any other location could be destroyed by accident by her brother-in-law. A reminder of just how powerful Tarble was when he first showed up and Vegeta being well beyond that power by now. Vegeta is not sure what to think, and Yurin simply says to enjoy his few hours he has in the land of the dead as she is sure the others would be resurrecting him before the day was done.

She saw off Vegeta to the Grand Kai’s world, when she felt in the distance her husband’s Ki. Shin had informed them that Tarble needed to be alone, to train by himself. But he also said that it was training for a future issue that came all too soon. She was not about to allow herself to be kept in the dark. She placed her hands together as sigils appeared around her. She focused intently on the wild Ki, the fluctuation making it hard to keep focus on. Her mind filled with images of her husband; her heart longed to be with him once more. The distance and time had only been matched from before they were a couple. She summoned her magic and willed herself to be teleported to him.

Yurin appeared on crimson red world, the air instantly felt oppressive and hard to breath. It felt like her skin burned slightly, she felt her stomach growl loudly as hunger kicked in instantly, a sudden realization of danger. Her eyes turned as a gargantuan creature without legs or arms, but a huge maw, much like a snake but with rows and rows of teeth and two massive horns from the crown of its head, had become aware of her. A strange bestial roar as it came down toward. The maw open and ready to devour her, only for a huge beast to suddenly slam into its head. 

The snake like creature reeled its head back and looked at it’s attacked. A humanoid form, massive muscles bulged and covered in thick brown fur. At least twelve feet tall, and as the two saw each other they roared. The humanoid form beat its own chest rapidly as the snake lunged in, only to have its massive jaw to be grabbed and held back. The smaller formed being twisting the neck and forced the creature to roll out of its coiled stance. The furred humanoid’s muscles grew larger as it roared out, the snake lifted from the ground and tossed suddenly. 

The face of the unknown creature now visible in the sunlight given. A mixture of the Oozaru ape form and her husband looked down at her. He grunted before charging at her, roaring out loudly as Yurin ducked down thinking her own husband was about to kill her. Suddenly the odd amalgamation of base and Oozaru stopped before her, loud grunts as he leaned in and sniffed heavily. The smell of raw meat on his breath as he breathed out, low slow grunts as his body shifted slightly. He then walked around her, seeming to have lost interest and charge toward the snake creature once more that was not trying to escape.

Tarble’s beast form grabbed the tail, the snake lashing back to strike at its opponent. It instead found its body whipped into the air, a snap as he pulled it down and made it crash down onto the ground. His large form then jumped and landed on the writhing body, meaty hands grabbed at scales and tore at the flesh and forced open the body. The Snake’s hissing loudly as it coiled to try and crush him. Tarble’s bare hands tore at the muscle, roaring loudly as he was sunk into its fresh wound. Instead tearing away at its insides and making the creature wiggle and writhe in pain. Tarble tore away bloodied meat placing it to his lips and devouring it as the snake’s will to fight was slowly dying out.

Tarble climbed free of the large reptile, pulling free a large piece of meat again as he bit into the red mass of flesh. His face and fur covered in the red ichor of the fell creature. Yurin watched as he chewed the tough meat, gulped it down and roared out before settling to the ground. She believed this this was why she was told to leave him alone, Tarble was some sort of monster… some sort of beast that could not be controlled. The beast she once knew as her husband, then lifted the bloody meat toward her.

“Eat.” The word came out more like a grunt, his eyes did not turn to her though. They scanned the crimson leaves of the forest nearby, watching for the next threat as he offered food.

“Tarble… are you in there.” Yurin asked, as she moved slowly to him. A simple nod to respond. “Is this… what Shin has had you been doing?” Another nod. “Are you in control?” A pause, too long for him not to answer. “How long?”

“Since I left.” Tarble tried to speak clearly, but his voice seemed unable to properly make the words without growling or grunting them.

“You have been this way for almost a month!” She sounded agitated, which made Tarble stand as charged forward at nothing. He then ran another direction, slowly making a circle around her as he looked around and thumped at his chest as a warning to other. He then came back and sat himself down as he stared out for any threat. “Tarble, we need to get you off of here.”

“Can’t”

“And why not.”

“No… Control. May attack friends… almost attacked you.”

“And what stopped you?” Yurin was concerned that he thought he was a threat to his own friends.

“Smell… nice smell. Calming.” He motioned the meat to her again. “Eat, then move. Not safe here. Open to attack.”

“I am not eating that.” Yurin said looking at the mass of torn flesh he was holding. She watched as he simply dropped it onto the ground then, and began walking forward. After the first attack she began to follow him.

-Lookout-

Goku stood before the four hybrids, they were waiting for the dragon balls to be collected still. The saiyan warrior had asked Piccolo to gather more sensu beans from Nappa’s storehouse, and for Dende to call for the remaining friends to make their way to the lookout. But now it was time to focus on the next steps on how to take out Buu. “Buu is not guideless. Meaning every moment counts. From what Dende saw, Buu is insistent in fighting people as he had fun with Geta. With that we may have bought time. That time… I will be teaching you how to do the fusion dance. I will take two of you at a time into the time chamber. One hour, or fifteen days in the chamber. To learn, master, and perfect the dance. Any extra time will be used for training to increase your abilities. This will be a total of six hours we will be using.”

“Six? Should only be two if your taking us in two at a time.” Trunk spoke as he was confused at the thought of having a father that couldn’t even do that simple math. He knew his dad was not book smart, but he had to know he was wrong.

“Geta and Garic first, Then Trunks and Ashe, Followed by Geta and ashe, then by Garic and Trunks, and finally Geta and Trunks, then Garic and Ashe. Six hours for each of you to try and fuse with each other, to make sure you all mastered it well enough to not run into issues if your favored partner is forced away. Then one more hour for you all to train together to push your fusions to the limit.” Goku already began stretching, Trunks a little surprised that he was going to make them instead train each together for fifteen days. Then the idea of the last fifteen days just being them alone to train.

“Do we have seven hours to waste. Buu could destroy the world by then.” Geta said as he stood up. “I feel we should just leave now and gang up on him. He can’t beat us all.”

“Dad didn’t think that would work.” Ashe reminded Geta, the young boy looked to the ground. “I want to kill Buu… I want to go in first with Geta. Us two fail, then you can use the last six hours working Trunks and Garic to a higher level.”

“Both your personalities would make you make brash decisions.” Goku spoke. “You become one warrior. Geta already showed his pride for strength can lead him into making poor decisions. Ashe, your confidence is fickle. You start winning and you begin losing focus on the fight somehow and are overwhelmed easily.”

“And you think I won’t allow her confidence do so?” Trunks responded. “I don’t think I would be a good choice if that’s the case to fuse with Ashe either.”

“Yes, you act confident as well. But you also act cautiously. You do a lot more strategy then me. You slow down to become aware of what is going on. I am hoping that trait will help counter hers.”

“I know what you picked me and Garic, we were the top dogs in the Kid’s Division. So, we will be the best fighters. You want us to toughen up so when we fuse with the other two, we can boost them up more.” Geta looked to Garic.

“I think he wants me to go with you, because I am a opposite to you. I have little to no pride, because I never needed it. I also have better control over Ki, as you tend to throw it around and waste it.” Garic looked to the ground. “And… I am often scared and unsure what to do. You on the other hand always seem to know what to make of for your next move.”

“Exactly Garic. You’re the perfect counter to each other. Maybe by mixing the quick-thinking mind of Geta and the calm thinking of Garic we can have a fighter that is perfect against Buu. I want you all to master the fusion dance together though, as it does require fine control. And we don’t have a lot of time to start. I will be showing it to you four together, then me, Geta, and Garic will go into the chamber. Trunks and Ashe train the hour to try and get use to the movements.” Goku said as he was getting excited. He made sure Nail was in to watch him, so he could make sure the others did it properly. After showing it to them a total of five times, he took his first students into the time chamber to try and prepare them for the future battle.

Our heroes all are training to face Buu, will Goku’s plan end up defeating Buu? Will Gohan need to Z-sword’s weight for training and will he master it sooner due to his training throughout the years? Will Tarble’s odd training bring him to mastering some new form in time? Or will Buu end up destroying the world before they get the chance to try and save the universe? Lets see what happens in the next chapter.


	84. Fusion Bargin Sale! Buu's battle lust!

The white void of the time chamber was not odd to our heroes, having used it to get extra time of training for the passed few years. This was the first time for Geta to be in the chamber with Goku or Garic though. The two eleven-year-old children stood before Goku at first, wondering if they would need all the time that Goku was hoping for.

“So how are we starting this, go straight to trying to fuse.” Geta spoke as he wanted to get things over with.

“No, I want you two to keep practicing until you get the movements exactly right. I figured if we do nothing but that for today, then you two might be able to try it tomorrow.” Goku said as he clapped his hands together. “Honestly, I never got to do this technique myself. I watched other people perform it, but they went from weaklings to impressive fighters in a blink of an eye. But they also had a majority of their afterlife to perfect it.”

“But a whole day of learning the dance? If we show we master it sooner, can we try fusion?” Garic was interested in the fusion idea, as it was nothing like what his father and mother had ever taught him.

“I don’t see a problem with that, but it is best not to rush into this to hard. Doing it wrong will make the fusion fail. I much rather we get this right the first time so we can start training and having you master the new power. Now, lets begin. Talking is wasting time.” Goku then began making a tempo for them to follow, calling out 1-2 1-2 1-2 for their steps as the two boys made awkward movements.

-On the Lookout-

Trunks and Ashe were watched by Nail as they continued to practice. Dende coming into the room and watching the two nearing teenage hybrids worked diligently. Nail noticing him, asked if there was something wrong. Behind him was Chichi and Videl. He explains that the topic of preparation for everyone to fight came up, and they wished to try and work on the fusion dance as well. Chichi remarking that they won’t get in the way of Goku’s plan, they simply will go in after the kids finish their seven-hour training. Nail found no problem with this, but then Dende also informed he thought it may be good to do something that had not been done in a while, Nail confused by his indirect statement. Dende then reminds the fellow Namekian of the time they teamed up with Tarble the first time on their home world. And remarked on how Guru released the hidden potential inside almost everyone. This catches Trunks and Ashe’s attention, Trunks asked if it was possible that they had hidden potential in them still. Dende explains that if there is even a little bit, he could open up the gateway to it. Nail sees the benefit as it would allow them to be more powerful, and asked why Dende did not bring it up sooner. The god in training simply remarked that everything was happening so fast, he simply forgot. 

So as Goku trained two students in the time chamber, Dende began to release the potential of all the fighters that had not already been released. This included Mr. Satan, though it was not seen as necessary by many of the other fighters. Piccolo still away, as was Raditz and Nappa, so they did not get their potential unlocked as of yet. Trunks and Ashe amazed by the feeling of their body filled with power they did not know about, Ashe even wondering if this was how Geta felt. The two power up and feel like they are just a little push to short to reach the same power that Geta had, but the others still impressed by the shift in power. Nail telling the two to resume their dance training.

-Back in the time chamber-

Before Goku stood an obese fighter, barely able to move without tiring himself out. “Wrong again. Geta your foot placement was wrong. Garic your pace is too quick still. You two need to focus.” Goku shouted as the fusion looked disappointed. The two fighters needed to wait for the fusion to expend itself now. “Maybe another day of practice was needed.”

“No, we will get this!” The fusion of the boys called out; a mix looked so similar to Vegeta with short hard it was almost funny. Goku would normally joke but they did not have infinite time, and he was not sure they would even get the full hour of time. “One more time, if we fail… then we will go back to practice.”

“One more time.” Goku nodded, starting to wish they had waited for the Sensu beans as well. One day in here only had the supplies for two people normally. They already rationed out the first day which was not terrible, but he wanted them to be at full strength during training. Time passed and the boys separated. “You won’t be able to fuse for another half hour, so practice tell then. Remember, you fail we go for one more day of practice.”

The two boys nodded, before he leapt from each other and began to do a mock dance. Over and over they pretended to try and fuse, Goku called out errors but was surprised they were learning it so quickly. Half an hour passing, as the boys lined up. They focused their Ki to match together, the two looked to Goku and waited for his signal. With a nod the two began their dance.

“Fuuuu” The two boys began stepping closer to each other. “Sion” their arms snapped across their body and their legs positioned correctly. “HAAAAA!” leaning into each other, their finger tips touch. A flash of light as the two beings merged, Goku smiled as he saw it was a perfect dance. A surge of power filled the void, as a new warrior stood before Goku. His arms placed to his hips, a knowing smirk on his face. “Behold! The greatest warrior in the universe. I am…” The warrior stopped and brought his chin to his chin as he thought. “Ah yes, since I am a fusion of Garic and Vegeta the fifth. I will go with Gata!”

“Well it looks like you boys finally managed to do go full strength. We will now have a bit of a spar, to see just how strong this fusion really is. I will start at my base, and go into Super Saiyan following. And keep getting more and more powerful tell I match you. Once we find if I have a chance or not, we will have you power up to full strength. You ready, Gata?” Goku said as he positioned himself to start.

“I should ask you that. Let me know if I am too much.” Gata said as he positioned himself for the fight as well. 

The two vanished, and Goku in the instant following slammed into the ground hard. Gata flew overhead with a smile. Goku laughed at how quick he was taken down, and went Super Saiyan. He vanished once more, Gata blocked the incoming attack as well as the rapid strikes that Goku attempted as if he was not trying. Goku even more amazed that still as a base form being, he was outclassing Super Saiyan. This filled Goku with the desire to try fusion himself again, but now was not a time to focus on that. He brought himself to grade 2 Super Saiyan and was still outclassed. He decided that Grade 3 had no point to test, and pushed himself to Super Saiyan 2. Gata now showed actual effort, as Goku began to force him to move. Strikes made impact, but Gata still showed a superior natural ability. Five minutes of battle before Goku was too exhausted to continue, Gata also breathing heavily but still in his base form.

“Looks like Fusion is massively more powerful then I thought.” Goku laughed as Gata landed to the ground. “Still, we don’t know if it will be enough. Do you know if Garic has gone Super Saiyan 2? Like Geta did when he was granted his latent power.”

“No, Geta wasn’t sure if he could access the form again and Garic has never done it.” Gata said as he felt he needed to get a harder test to train with, or he would not know his full strength. The fusion knew he had some days before he fought another fusion, but that should be fine. His excitement would have to be tempered.

“Then it is time to test a different theory.” Goku said as he sat up and saw Gata’s confused face. “Fusion is becoming a new warrior, the mixture mind and body of two warriors. Geta had once felt Super Saiyan 2. The first time I became Super Saiyan, it got easier and easier as my body got use to it. I want you to use Geta’s ‘muscle memory’ of becoming a Super Saiyan 2, and try to attain that form again.”

“You think it is possible?” Gata looked at his hands, interested to see if he had the power.

“I do. The idea also goes with something my wife found out some time ago. Apparently, Saiyans have a genetic marker. One that increases with our own strength increasing. My thought is, if two saiyans with high genetic markers fusion, the amount must increase. She theorized that increasing them meant Super Saiyan would be easier to obtain.”

“So, if we fused, and increased our Super Saiyan markers… we might be able to access the next level much easier.” Gata finished Goku’s thought, the older saiyan nodded. Gata smiled as he began to power up, pushed to Super Saiyan with easy. His power increasing more and more as Goku could only watch in amazement at the ever-building waterfall of power in front of him. Electric current began to surge around him, his hair stood in more intense spikes, the power flowed from him like crazy. Goku clapped as he saw the Super Saiyan 2 form reached like it was nothing. Gata though kept powering up. “I have a little more… I can feel I am not at the top yet.” The fused warrior began to yell out, his ki building higher and higher. The energy surging around his body intensified. His hair began to grow longer, thicker, and wilder. It began to curl behind him as his eyebrows simply vanished. The fusion had obtained a new form! But only for a moment as the power drain and stability of the fusion broke down.

Geta and Garic suddenly forced away from each other, and had almost no energy. They both panted and could barely get themselves to sit up. Goku looked at them with amazement. He thought that there was something beyond Super Saiyan 2, but he did not expect the power he felt from it. A new goal in his mind for his own training, to obtain that same form for himself. He allowed the boys to rest for now. 

For the next three days, it was a mixture of fusing and training as well as training in their regular bodies. Goku tried to keep up with the fusion, but often found himself pushing as hard as he could to simply give him a challenge. The fourth day of training, Garic had an idea. The next time they fused, Gata used the multi form technique and split himself into two portions. Instead Goku got to watch as the two Gatas were able to push themselves, Goku used the extra time to instead try to work out for himself and try and build his own strength.

One week passed in the chamber since they entered, Goku stopped them from starting the day with fusion. Instead he wanted to see if the two boys could access Super Saiyan 2 by themselves. He explained that he felt that with all the transforming in training, it was possible that their bodies would know how to access it themselves. If they did, then they could move on to new training. Geta and Garic do in fact achieve Super Saiyan 2 themselves, proud of themselves to reach the form so quickly.

“Good, now we are going to train the Super Saiyan 2 form.” Goku said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 form as well. The boys looked at him confused once more. “The Super Saiyan form, was found out to have different grades in it. Each one a step to greater heights. The Super Saiyan 3 form already shown a massive disadvantage, it consumes stamina like crazy. And it burns it so fast that you two cannot maintain the fusion either.” Goku smiled as he showed his progress with mastering the Super Saiyan 2 form, condensing his Ki and working to maintain the output to a more manageable level. “I had a thought, Super Saiyan 2 would have had the same problem if we did not master the Super Saiyan form. For the last 8 days in this chamber, you will still do fusion, but once in the morning and once at the end of the day. The rest of the time it will be the three of us mastering super saiyan 2. Let us see if we can access a Grade 2 super saiyan 2.”

The boys nodded, and finished their first fusion of the day. The fusion accessing Super Saiyan 2 to make most of their work out. The following few days pushed the boys to keep the Super Saiyan 2 form active for as long as possible, to meditate on the Ki output and try to allow themselves to keep the form active. At the end of their training, he informed the two to rest and not train to. To instead to meditate on their past fifteen days, and informed the other two would be dealing with the same training regimen. 

And Goku was telling the truth. Trunks and Ashe were made to master the fusion dance for a whole day, then try fusing. The difference was they two of them had a sudden power boost Goku was not aware of, one that Dende was giving to Garic and Geta now. After their first successful fusion, which happened faster then Garic and Geta, Goku tested their form and had them power up. The fusion was name Ashunks, and the fusion and potential unlocked already allowed for the two to access Super Saiyan 3 as well. Goku then began his training with Ashunks, as well as when they were separate. Half way through the training, Piccolo entered with the Sensu beans. This allowed Goku to regain his lost stamina. After one week of training, he switched them to mastering Super Saiyan 2 training as well. This training continued still as they once again changed places, Goku being informed of Buu’s terror on earth.

Our fusions found, are Gata (Garic and Vegeta), Ashunks (Ashe and Trunks), Truric (Trunk and Garic), Geshe (Vegeta and Ashe), Vegunks (Vegeta and Trunks), and finally Gashe (Garic and Ashe). The final hour, Goku finally leaves himself after spending ninty days of training almost nonstop. The few minutes between training gave him a chance to rest and work on his own training plenty. Now the final hour was the kids, for direct training and fusion dance training with each other.

-Supreme Kai’s world-

Gohan swung the Z-sword over the peaceful world of the Kais, his super saiyan state acting as his base form as he felt the still substantial weight. He was amazed that such a legendary sword existed, with how Supreme Kai was able to heal and create food for him as needed. This allowed him to progress in his training a lot faster than he thought was possible. Gohan lowered himself to the ground finally, it was about time for a small break and switch to base level to push his training further. A small snack provided by the Supreme Kai.

“This planet is so huge; I am surprised that you and Kabito lived alone on this planet.” Gohan leaned back as the Eastern Supreme Kai’s hands hovered over his body and worked to recover his body. “Oh wait, you used to have four others. You said they had not survived, so you know what happened to them? Any hint on the way it fights?”

“Northern and Western Kaioshin were killed somewhat quickly. They fought bravely still, but it fought us one on one. Made sure to attack fast while we were separated. Southern Kaioshin was strong enough to actually challenge him actually, though Buu proved to be still out matched. Buu then absorbed him and stole his strength to make it his own.” Shin’s voice was sullen as he spoke of his friends’ deaths.

“Absorbed?”

“Yes. Buu’s true form is not the form it has currently. First it absorbed Southern Kaioshin, and its power increased beyond comprehension. Its form changed to match its terrible power, a massive musclebound creature. The Daikaioh then challenged him, and after using his most powerful move… Buu regenerated and absorbed him. Which turned him into the form on earth now… and weakened him.”

“Weakened him? How did he get weaker by absorbing someone stronger?” Gohan sat forward as Supreme Kai positioned himself to sit in front of Gohan.

“I do not know. I think that Buu also absorbs a potion of the person’s spirit. Daikaioh was a peace loving and simple man, happy to watch over us and everyone else. I personally believe it made him more compliant, but also gave him a pure soul and made him childlike.”

“Childlike… he did seem to be playing more then being serious. That is a scary thought.” Gohan shivered slightly on the idea of Buu getting serious.

“Right, which is why we need to become something even greater than Daikaioh. And finish him with no piece of him remaining.” Shin said clenched his fists, knowing that in the end he could do nothing to avenge his friends. He instead would have to rely on the mortals.

“Then let us get back to training.” Gohan said lifting the heavy sword, slowly he began to swing the sword and build up muscle needed to master the blade even in his base form. He felt he needed more time, but it was not like they could convince Buu to wait for him.

-Muladhara-

The crimson moon soon shifted to a deep blood red as the sun disappeared from sight, darkening the world into a hazed red. The night seemed quiet, like the world itself calmed in the shadow of itself. Tarble’s massive body did not change but he led Yurin into forested area. It was thick, the plants seemed to have a mind of their own as they clung to her. Each step was a struggle to follow, each movement forced her to move with such devotion to her next sure step. A clearing, ground pounded down and trees fell to the rough circle made around a single tree. 

The tree bore round red fruit with small spines to them, and Tarble’s large body leaped onto the thick trunk before climbing it. The sound of creatures hollered at him as he invaded their space, his grunts loud as he grabbed one of the fruits quickly. A small multilimbed creature rushed to where the fruit was and shook at the branch in a frustrated gesture, screaming like a banshee for the stolen fruit.

Tarble landed down on the ground grunted as he held out the fruit, easily the size of a watermelon. “Eat… Fruit. Wait for Day, then protect territory. Don’t share, Creatures in tree. Not good for them.” Yurin nodded as she took the large fruit, it was heavy for its size. The spines on it looked like they would stab into her if she tried to just open it. Tarble settled as she used her magic to cut open the top, and the scent hit her like a truck. It smelled horrible, like death. She had to hold back her own gag reflex. 

“Smell bad, but good. Edible.” He assured her, as his body positioned itself into a meditative position. Yurin could feel her stomach demand food, and put her fingers into the meat of the fruit and pulled a piece. As she bit into it, she was surprised by the sudden delicious flavor that was on her tongue. The texture was a bit strange, stringy and wet. But her stomach growled louder as she pulled out more of the meat and ate it. She felt like a child as she ate it with her hands in such a way that left a mess on her face. 

She positioned to sit behind Tarble, looking around to the strange world he had lived on for the past month. Surviving in this form and with no one here to lend him assistance. One of the screaming creatures leapt from the tree onto his back, she began to stand but noticed Tarble did not move. Instead the creature began digging through his fur and pulling from it bugs that were on his body. Happily eating at the bugs and moving to find another, crawling around him like it had done so before.

“Creatures… live off insects. Insects bug me, they eat them, I protect area, they live so they can eat bugs.” Tarble spoke as his voice cleared up slightly. “Tell me… why did you come? You would not come if there was no reason.”

“Tarble… I… I have a lot to tell you.” Yurin spoke softly, she leaned lightly against him again. Breathing lightly, before explaining the events that transpired that she knew about. It had some holes because of being turned to stone, but what she did know she did tell him. She hoped he would come back because of this, to try to help. But she instead found him instead return to Meditation, his Ki flaring randomly as he seemed to try to claim control of it.

-Buu-

The evil genie had fun with the warrior previous, but suddenly they were all gone. A weaker person interrupted and removed all the other people. Buu’s looked down at Bobbidi’s fallen body, finally passed so he could not threaten to seal him away. A sudden blast incinerated the body before the large form took to the sky. “Now time to find another fight. I want to have fun again.” And with a super sonic burst of speed, allowing the ground to rip and tear behind him, he flew in a random direction. Instead of just destroying the people though, he would land in towns and demand a fight. Without Bobbidi introducing the creature to the world, a human would try to give him the fight he looked for. But soon Buu landed a blow that made the human’s head disappear, Buu upset of the easy fight. Soon forcing others to fight him, and ending them in one blow and getting himself more and more aggravated. So much so he bombed the town and moved on when he noticed that all the humans coward in fear. 

This continued for hours, at least five had passed and he had destroying a quarter of humanity in his quest to find a challenge. As he moved, more and more information was being bring brought up on the lunatic. But what was worse, was that it was found out that the last seen location of Mr. Satan was destroyed! The worse was possible, Mr. Satan was dead and no one could take on this horrid monster. The terror being that if no one fought then everyone would die, and if someone did fight then it would only buy everyone else a small amount of time to pray for salvation.

This was stopped though, one last boring fight from ‘the strongest in town’. Buu began to shake in frustration as the sixth hour passed. “Why you all weak! Buu not happy! Buu very angry! Bring out best fighter… Buu want fun fight.” He screamed in growling anger. Stomping his feet in his growing anger. The next fighter dead just as fast, someone even brought a weapon and it simply broke on his blubbery exterior when he struck it. No one could match him, and he was not having fun. Steam began to escape from the holes on his head and arm, the shaking getting worse as the anger of nothing but weaklings were there to challenge him. Even teaming up, they stood no chance. One fighter only surviving because Buu had sudden gripped his own head in growing fury. Striking his own body before screaming out and a gray mass of steam grew over his body. 

The gray mass soon formed a thin version of Buu who, without a care of anyone, ended all fights for Buu in the city with a massive air blow from his lips that cut through building and people. The once city turned to rubble in an instant. The thin Buu then landed before the fatter one, a smile on both their faces. “You me… must be strong. Make fight good.” Fat Buu said to its alternate self. The thin buu instantly striking Buu’s face, sending the pink blob back.

Training is going well, but not Buu has done something extremely strange! With Supreme Kai’s warning to Gohan, what will happen to the future of this arc. Will all our heroes’ preparations be enough still? Will Buu end up being his own destruction? Lets see what happens in the next chapter!


	85. Super Buu! Buy some time Goku!

A hail of energy fell from the sky, massive explosions battled for domination over each other. The landscape was ravaged by the constant assault. The downpour of destruction ended, and Fat Buu stood with heavy damage. His body showed an unstable form, slightly melted and reformed slowly. Thin Buu overhead pounded at his chest in triumph over his counterpart, which angered Fat Buu as he launched into the air to begin wildly wailing into his thinner duplicate, the fight was fun at first but now he felt pain and did not like it.

The Lookout was feeling the two powerhouses going at each other. An intense battle that only made the group worry more, as it seemed endless. The only benefit was it held Buu from killing more, as he was too busy beating himself up. But even with all the damage they were doing, the Ki never seemed to lower. Instead it made the fighters painfully aware of the power the monster had.

Fat Buu once more slammed to the ground and being taunted by his thin version. “Buu angry! Buu kill you! Become Chocolate!” He screamed a shrilled ear-piercing scream. His antenna flipped and fired a beam of energy. Thin buu dodged as he moved closer and closer. Fat buu more and more aggravated and blasted wildly to try and catch his opponent. Instead as the Thin Buu grew closer, and Fat Buu more blinded by rage, He suddenly blew on of the transformation beams back, Buu unaware and struck by his own chocolate beam. A zap, and suddenly Fat Buu was a chocolate bar. Thin Buu did not wait. His mouth opened wide in a wild yell as he chomped down on the chocolate.

A heavy gulp, as Thin Buu’s eyes widened with a sense of power flooding him. Steam escaped his body once more as he hooted in excitement, a wide smile as his Gray body was covered in the steam. Seconds pass before a sudden burst of power repelled the steam, a tall muscular body. A frown on his face that snapped into a smile as he sensed powerful people hiding away from him. “Found you.”

-Lookout-

Raditz arrived finally as he collected three of the seven balls, Nappa was already on the way to his fourth ball. The power from Buu surged suddenly, his eyes opened as he turned. The creature was on its way straight for them. Piccolo called out that it learned to sense Ki, and everyone got ready to fight the monster before them. Dende called for Raditz to come to him as Goku went to rest almost right after leaving the time chamber. Buu rises over the edge of the look out as Dende releases his potential, in hopes the saiyan’s power would be more than enough to hold back the monster.

Buu looked down at all the fighters, a gentle landing as he stared them down. “Which one of you is strong? I want to fight someone strong.” Buu spoke as he looked over the humans and frowned. “None of you very strong, I know your hiding the boy. Geta… Bring me Geta. He was fun, now I want to see how he does against me.”

“He is training to defeat you, and we will stop you before you can interrupt him.” Chichi announced loudly. “You are the reason my husband is dead; I will make you pay myself.” Her body tightened as the ground cracked under her foot. The others tried to hold her back but it was seen by Buu she wanted to fight.

“Come at me… you entertain me and I may give the rest of you five minutes.” Buu said motioning his hand for her. The group surprised by Buu’s offer.

“She won’t fight you.” Raditz said as he stepped forward, his left arm raised to fight the monster. “I will. I am Raditz, a proud Saiyan warrior. I will fight you to the end like Prince Vegeta.” The saiyan powered up to Super Saiyan and charged the behemoth of power before him. He attempted to tackle and push him away from the others, but instead slammed into a ungiving wall. Buu just smiled down as even with the power boost he was nothing for the evil Genie.

“Nice try.” Buu said, Raditz leapt away as he knew retaliation was coming. The pink monster’s arm reached and grabbed the Saiyan by the throat to bring him back. “You don’t entertain me… and this happens.” Buu’s arm winded back and snapped forward, Raditz’s neck snapped back as his eyes widened. Buu then dropped the body as it twitched and the Saiyan’s eyes moved around in horror. “I will make you watch, and pile you up on each other, then turn you all into chocolate when your last warrior falls.”

Dende rushed back into the room Goku had taken his rest in, the younger saiyan already stepped out and moved toward the danger that had come for them all. “Wait Goku! You wont stand a chance, it would be better to get the others.”

“No, we need to give them time. We need to make sure their power outclasses Buu.” Goku said as he pushed the guardian out of the way. “I am the only one capable to even give Buu a decent challenge, and that is because of all the training I did with the kids.” His stride quickened. “When I get Buu away, heal Raditz.”

“I- I will… but first. If your going to fight him anyway… allow me to unlock your hidden Potential.” Dende pleaded, Goku had refused him before as it felt an unnatural way to gain the strength needed. “I know you don’t like it. But Buu offered five minutes to someone that entertained him. If you’re not able to hold him off long enough, it might at least buy us five minutes before he demands them again.”

Goku stopped for a moment, sighing at the thought of losing out on training for the limit to break. He thought for a moment as he felt Nail try to hold off the demonic Genie, who seemed to delight in his regeneration and was tearing pieces from the namekian. Nail’s Ki draining quick as he was forced to keep healing himself. “fine, do it quick.”

Dende was glad Goku saw it his way, and placed his hand to Goku’s back. He felt a massive reserve waiting to be untapped, and opened the gateway to allow it to flow freely in his body. Goku amazed by the power he felt, but was reminded of his goal as Chichi suddenly went down and her Ki drained fast.

Buu stood on the woman’s back, letting her cry out as he pressed down his foot on her. her spine snapped and organs crushed in one movement, making the woman cry out louder as the Buu moved to grab her arm. “Enough!” Goku’s voice echoed out as he stepped out of the Lookout’s main palace.

“Who are you?” Buu said grinning as he continued to grab for Chichi’s arm, his eyes widened when he saw Goku’s body before him. A sudden kick made Buu’s head snap back and forced him away from Chichi’s body.

“I am one of the guardians of earth, I am a saiyan known as Goku. And I will stop you Buu, or die trying.” Goku said as he positioned himself to fight, summoning his Ki once more and went straight to Super Saiyan 2. Buu smiled before he was launched away from the Lookout by another kick from Goku. The saiyan warrior chased after his opponent, needing to push him farther away if he wanted to give everything. Dende rushed out to save Chichi from her Ki slowly draining and healed her wounds tell she was stable, rushing to Raditz to do the same and arrived just in time to keep him from death.

Buu smiled as he kept being pushed away, but suddenly stopped and caught Goku’s fist. “This is far enough away.” The pink blob said before its head slammed into Goku’s, a massive force made Goku call out in pain. Goku summoned Ki in his hand that was grabbed and exploded it out to force Buu to let go.

“Guess that means you know I wanted to get away. But I don’t think you are quite ready for the new form I have for you.” Goku said with a smile already impressed with Buu’s power, and knowing that at his level now… he was no match. “Mind giving me a moment to power up?”

“No… No time, no waiting.” Buu said angerly. “Fighting does not need waiting.

“Some of the best fights have a lull in them. A small pause to build up anticipation. I will get massively more powerful if you wait. So strong you will have plenty of fun.” Goku tried to bargain with his want to fight and want a strong opponent. “Think of it as a marker. You let me transform, and you will feel the strength of someone who is going to be weaker than the people training to beat you.”

Buu’s eyes twitched at Goku and crossed his arms. “Don’t take too long… or I call your bluff and kill you and everyone else.”

“Right, but if I entertain you… you give us five minutes. I will try to get those five minutes, even if it kills me.” Goku smiled, and positioned himself to summon out all his power. Yelling out, as power great higher and higher. The earth and waters of the planet below began to grow chaotic as Goku’s power rose. His hair grew long, as he pushed himself to Super Saiyan 3. “No time to talk, I only have 3 minutes max in this form.”

Buu’s body in an instant was propelled to the ground, but stopped before colliding. He looked up and Goku was gone. “KAMEHAMEHA!” Goku’s voice was behind Buu, a sudden blast enveloped the creature and blew him to pieces into the sky. Buu forced to reform as Goku already began to rapidly strike into the regenerating body. Buu grew excited as he began to strike back, punishing Goku for each hit with one more powerful. The two danced in the air, blow for blow countered, Buu body simply regenerated to quickly for Goku’s attacks to keep any real damage. Goku on the other hand could feel every blow and winced in pain.

Buu just smiled as he motioned for the saiyan to continue. ~One-minute left ~ Buu thought, Goku powered up as much as he could and began to push Buu back once more. The creature allowed Goku to have the upperhand, only to put pressure back on the warrior. Goku tried to push his new limit and keep fighting. His body soon failed though, as Super Saiyan 3 broke finally and he was forced back to his base. A sudden kick sent Goku back.

The others tried to prepare what to do next. It was decided that it was to risky for Dende to stay, and took the three dragonballs and head toward Nappa. Only minutes later, the Lookout was crashed through by Goku’s body. Defeated and with no one to challenge him now. Buu landed on the Lookout with a smile. “You have five minutes. If the warrior is not out… I will destroy this whole planet.”

Goku in super saiyan 3 failed! Will the fusion prove to be more than a match for Buu? Or will the terror prove even worse than Goku could have planned for? Let us see what happens in the coming chapter!


	86. Buu VS Fusion Warriors!

Buu’s foot tapped rapidly, it had only been two minutes but he had gotten impatient already. His arms cross as the others kept as far as they could from him. His Ki kept rising and falling as he seemed to argue with himself to get a good fight. Piccolo used his mental communication to inform the four kids that they only had five minutes, or thirty hours for them to prepare. 18 began to wonder if she and Chichi should have learned the fusion together, and Goku remarked that they would have been strong but not strong enough.

A minute passed when Buu roared out. “I am done waiting, bring out Geta!” The Genie began walking toward the group, Goku reminded Buu of his promise but simply grabbed the saiyan’s face, Pulled and lifted before Buu use frowned. A smile then came to his face. “Fine… let’s play a game.” He said looking to the others. “Here are the rules… Run. If I catch you… this happens.” Buu’s arm shifted, darkened and morphed as it enveloped Goku. The mass wrapped around the struggling warrior, then shrunk down and became part of Buu. His form slightly shifted as it mimicked Goku’s body type. 

“Begin.” Buu placed his finger to his forehead, vanished for a moment before grabbing Piccolo. “Goku knew you’re the smarter one.” The Namekian tried to escape but found the being was just too strong. Nail called for everyone to run, firing a blast to try and blow away the mass from Piccolo but proved to be ineffective. The fellow Namekian the next target as everyone tried to break away. 

Android 18 tried to run and found herself interrupted by Buu, Marron crying out. “Ki Enzan Barrage!” Krillin yelled out, as he threw severing disks. Each one cut through the Genie. “18, run! Your Ki can’t be sensed! Find Dende and wish us all free.” Krillin already set up for a Kamehameha, Yamcha already creating hundreds of Spirit Balls and repelling Buu’s body from reconnecting. Allowing Krillin to fire a blast that carried a chunk of the creature away. 18 nodded as she shielded her daughter, called for Krillin to live and escape, and flew as quickly as she could toward Dende.

Yamcha and Krillin focused on Buu to keep him from fixing himself, one piece of Buu snuck behind the humans each though. As Buu trapped them in the new mass, regenerating as the two were added to him. “Poor powerless humans.” Buu laughed out as he sensed his targets all running away. “Come, become part of me… and fight your chosen savoir on my side.” 

The door to the chamber opened soon following, but not four children but six exited. Garic had replicated himself with the multiform and allows three of him to exist. The kids found it odd with how quiet it was already, and then worried when they felt no chi of their friends. Instead an evil chi massed not far and moved around, as if searching.

“I thought we had five minutes.” Trunks said as he tried to feel for his mother, his father, his uncle… but they were all gone.

“Looks like we cannot trust the word of Buu.” Ashe replied as she gripped her fists. “Let’s fuse, and kill this thing now.”

“I agree, let’s make the bastard pay. Full power!” Geta said and got the others to begin chanting the defeat of Buu. Geta rushed out toward the open aired Lookout.

Garic’s replications grabbed hold of Trunks and Ashe though. “Hold up, lets sneak attack him as well. One Garic and Geta fuse, see if we can handle Buu. If he is stronger than we thought, you two fuse and outclass him completely. If not, we fuse if buu’s durability outlasts Geta and my power.”

Ashe growled as she did not want to be sidelined again when it came to a fight against the monster that killed her father and now her mother. Instead breaking forward and followed her brother to their future battlefield. “All or nothing. We shouldn’t hold back; we shouldn’t even do the three fusions plan. It is too weak compared to our regular fusions.”

“I didn’t hear you complain about my plan before.” Trunks said huffing slightly as he followed behind her. The four kids joined Geta. “If you don’t want to do it, we can get back to regular fusion. Take him down without a challenge.”

“What’s this about regular fusion? We decided yesterday we should fight like this because it would allow three strong fighters rather then just two.” Geta said sighing as they finally caught up.

“It was good for training, but this monster is a real focus. I just don’t like the idea of us losing because we are being overzealous.” Ashe hated suddenly being the bad guy of the boys’ fun.

“That is why I thought it would be best if me and Geta try at as we are. And you two fuse if we fail. My other two can act as distractions or we can try that self-fusion.” Garic spoke trying to reason with her. “That way you and trunks can be the heroes if Geta and I fail.”

“I don’t like the idea of being used as a tool to guest someone’s strength. Lets just do regular fusion if it is going to cause strife.” Geta said as he began to power up to call Buu to them. “Come one guys, all together. Me and Ashe will fuse, Garic and Trunks distract and fuse once we start fighting.”

“But…” Garic started but Trunk placed his hand to his shoulder to stop him.

“It is an okay plan, but your self-fusion hasn’t worked yet. It would be added risk if we relied on it.” Trunk said patting his back. “Let us get ready to receive Buu.”

Garic sullenly nodded, before gathered with the other three. All four began to powering up, their senses focused on Buu to feel his attention brought onto them. They were not prepared for him to suddenly vanish and appear before them though. Buu’s form had changed greatly, his body looked almost completely human as how many absorbed victims he had. 

“Looks like I missed some here… Wait.” Buu looked with a smirk to Geta. “You… I fought you before. Your finally back, and unfortunately too weak to be a threat for me.” Buu’s laugh was sickening, before he lashed out and sent Geta flying back.

“Ashe, get Geta now.” Trunk yelled out as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Garic quick to transform as well. The duo both attempted to use their Ki to blast Buu away, who’s body simply opened up to evade the attacks. Ashe dashed for Geta as the young boy caught himself finally. Buu grabbed both Trunks and Garic before he slammed their heads together hard. The two could hear bells ringing, and Buu began to charge after Ashe and Geta. 

Buu almost on them when a wall appeared before them and caused his body to squish suddenly to an invisible force. Garic held up his hands to produce the wall, before he moved his hands to a ball and collapsed it around Buu. He then forced Buu away from Ashe and Geta. The two siblings took position to fuse. Buu shattered the ball of strange force, launched to Garic. Trunks jumped in front of him with his hands before his head, and released a Solar Flare. Buu roared in the sudden bright light, blinded as Garic and Trunks stood next to each other.

“Kame!!!”

“Galick!!!”

“Hame!!!”

“Gun!!!”

“HAAAA!!!”

“FIRE!!!”

The two charged two beams of energy, thrust their hands forward and with combine energy blasted Buu away from them. Chunks of Buu ripped away, Trunk and Garic leapt away as Buu already because to reform. As he did so, a ball of energy flew into his massing body and exploded his body into a mess. Geshe stood overhead, in her base form. Ashe’s gender took domination of the fusion in the case of her fusion, her hair stood straight up much like Geta’s though. “You luck just ran out, Buu.”

Buu still trying to fix himself, the use of his and the Namekian regeneration to speed up his reforming. Even so, Geshe continued her assault. Rained blast down that sundered the Lookout as well, as she tried to destroy him. Buu slowly regenerated faster and faster though. Gesha transformed into straight to Super Saiyan 2, and even with the increased power Buu launched himself. A heavy impact to her stomach, Buu smiled though as he gave chase to the young warrior and began to beat into her body.

As he flew over her and knocked her back toward earth, he sensed another surge of Ki. Truric, generating four additional arms already. His hair was lavender in the center and pushed to the sided, the sides were black and pointed upward making a horned like appearance. He then went super saiyan 2 as well. The fusion dashed toward Buu, two arms on each side charging two energy attacks. “GALICK-HAMAHA!” Both beams mixed in the center and fired into Buu’s body and erased a small portion from his center. The fusion already on him and downward slamming his fists down on Buu.

Buu rocketed down toward the ground, Geshe Ki reached out as a sword and stabbed into his body suddenly. It then pulled back and hundreds of thrusts of the Ki blade pierced into his body again and again. Truric charged a ball of energy in each hand and threw them in six different arcs, Buu slammed between them all and crushed between them. Buu’s body sizzled slightly as the two fusions flanked him at least thirty feet from him. The two warriors prepared their own energy attacks before firing it and catching Buu in the center. The Genie screamed out in pain, before he released his Ki in such a violent release and repelled their attacks.

“Looks like even Super Saiyan 2 grade 2 is not enough. Even two of them.” Truric said as he watched Buu already reforming again. “Geshe, lets do super saiyan 3 and finish this.”

“Right, Out ultimate attack.” Geshe said as she positioned her body to summon up all her Ki, Truric mimicked.

Buu looked in both directions in fear, as the two warriors Ki rose beyond him. ~No no no no no! I am the strongest, why! How!? ~ Buu screamed in his mind. His head suddenly squished between two kicks by the fusion, his eyes bulged out of his head. The two fusion mimicked their attacks as a swift elbow forced his body to go horizontal to the planet, then two empowered ki punches hit Buu into the sky.

“Best way to not destroy the planet.” Truric called out as he rose his hands and charged energy over him.

“Is to put the target to the sky.” Geshe yelled out as energy formed at her hands as she rose them both.

Their energy merged and mixed until they were both in a ball of energy. “This is for everyone! Burn to nothing!” The two fusions screamed out and fired out a massive energy toward Buu, the Genie blown into nothing, disintegrated to nothing. The two fusions both huffing as they used a ton of energy in their attack, but Buu was finished.

Or so they thought, pieces of Buu that fell to earth from went Geshe was stabbing rapidly then blasted between the two blasts were left. The darkened as two masses of Buu wrapped around the two fusions. The two warriors unaware of Buu’s ability, and caught unaware. Buu’s body reforming as the two masses mixed with his body. His body once more changed, his antenna long this time. But more impressively he was massively more powerful more then tripling his power in absorbing the two.

“Such power, nothing can stop me now!” Buu laughed, sending out a simple blast to the Look out and even his weak attack blew the once proud home of God into dust in space. “This planet would be a simple thing to erase. But we still have players to show my new power. I feel you.” His attention turned to Nappa’s sudden increase in power, though it seemed to be nothing but a drip of water in the ocean compared to himself.

-Supreme Kai’s World-

Shin and Gohan felt the massive Ki of Buu, and felt it getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly two higher power levels fought Buu, ones that Gohan felt were familiar. But now was gone, and Buu was even more powerful. They looked to the sword, and fear struck that they no longer had a method of beating Buu.

“Things have become terrible. We now have to rely on the legend to prove itself. Gohan, please keep training. If you do not get stronger, Buu will destroy everything.” Shin said, as he tried to sense any of their friends still alive.

-Muladhara-

Yurin’s eyes widened as she felt the sudden burst of power, using her magic she watched the events transpiring. Cheering loudly as she watched the kids Fuse and overwhelm the Genie. But become quiet when she watched him be absorbed, frozen as she watched her only son effectively be killed.

Tarble’s body had now shrunk down to the size of a tall man, his body still mainly covered in fur. He sat preparing himself for the fight to come, his form shrinking down once more. Every moment progressed him back to his normal size. A beast entered his sanctuary, a massed creature that roared out in challenge. “The days are never calm are they.” Tarble spoke softly as he took to his feet. The creature charged; the ground upheaved by its powerful legs as he charged. 

Tarble stopped it with one arm, and made it look easy. His eyes finally opened as golden iris stared at the beast. He stepped forward and put is strength to pushing the monster away, sending it flying back and crashing through trees. “No one unsettles my foundation. I stand knowing my feet at planted. I am in safety that I made myself. I am prepared.” Tarble began to speak his mantra, as he returned to his position and leaned back into Yurin. “I sense it… I will be ready soon.” Tarble informed her.

“I don’t know if you will be enough.” Yurin sobbed lightly.

“I will be…”

-Earth-

18 clung to her daughter, Dende had already empowered Nappa. The saiyan was going to act as a distraction, even if it was only for a moment. The Dragon Balls were a last hope, if their wish did not work… then nothing would work. The set the balls as Nappa rushed the opposite way, only to be interrupted by Buu. Nappa turned Super Saiyan which only made Buu laugh. Nappa just grinned as he held out his hand. “Let’s see how long you stay laughing with this!” Nappa tossed a Power ball into the air. ~Please let this work! ~ Nappa prayed in his mind, thinking of his daughter and wife that he needed to protect as his eyes bathed in the light of his own power ball. He put everything he was willing into it, and felt the change.

Buu watched as the Saiyan’s form grow to a massive Golden Ape, but his Ki was still lacking. Buu making Nappa’s new transformation a play thing for him to test himself. The massive Ape out of control and attempted to blast through Buu, bite him, tear him appear. But instead found itself tossed around unable to fight back.

18 with the seven Dragon Balls know only two things she needed to do. Free everyone, and then get everyone safe. She had not learned to sense Ki, and had no idea that the fusion of the kids had proven massively helpful. The dragon summoned before her.

“I am the great eternal dragon, State your wishes. Fore I shall grant three.” Shen long called out called down to 18.

“There is a creature known as Buu that has taken my friend in some sort of absorption. Can you get them out?” 18 called out, trying to comfort her daughter from the large dragon.

A moment passed before the dragon answered. “The beings absorbed in Buu are held captive, it is a simple thing you simply bring them back out. They are still in this plane of existance, just attached to Buu.”

Finally, good news! “My first wish is to have all the people absorbed by Buu to be released!”

The dragon’s eyes flashed red, “Your wish has been granted.”

Buu’s eyes widened, as he was suddenly stripped off everything. Yelling out as Nappa’s defeated body fell to the ground. Sounding like he was in intense pain as his victims began to appear around him. Two unknown entities also appeared in the group, two Kais. Buu’s body began to collapse on itself, shrinking and slowly turning to his Pure Buu (Kid Buu) form.

“My second wish, everyone but Buu to the planet Gohan is on.” 18 called out.

“That wish can only be completed with permission by the Kai in charge.” Shen long responding.

“Shin is not here to ask! We need to be safe; we will ask later.” 18 screamed out in desperation

“Shin is not the Kai in charge of the world.” Shen Long responded.

The two kais watched as their long-time enemy was reverting back to his normal form. One chubby Kai frowned as he saw his nemesis regaining his lost strength now that he did not have pure Kai energy flowing in him. A ping to his mind as he looked to the dragon. “As Daikaioh, I give permission. I am curious of what is going on.” The kai responded.

“Daikaioh, it seems our original plan did not work.” The other Kai said, standing by the chubbier one. His massively muscled body a complete opposite of his higher Kai.

“Yes, Southern Supreme Kai. But I feel that Shin may have survived and had made a plan. Let us hope we can help.” Daikaioh spoke with a gentle smile.

“Your wish has been granted! I shall become dormant for your third wish.” Shen long called out. Our heroes wrapped in a bright light, before they appeared on the Supreme Kai’s world all together. Leaving Buu on the world with the remaining humans, and becoming his pure form.

An epic battle awaits us in the coming chapter! All our fighters freed due to a simple wish, and gained two new allies. But will they be able handle the power that is Pure Evil Buu? Or will all this be a waste of time. Let us find out next chapter!


	87. Daikaio's plan

Shin and Gohan were suddenly surrounded by the warriors of earth, Daikaioh only given permission to the few and not the many other humans of earth that were now unguarded. Shin’s silence as his eyes widened. He saw two people who he never thought he would see again. The Grand Supreme Kai, and the Southern Supreme Kai! He was without words as he looked at his long gone friends. Geshe and truric’s fusion popping suddenly and the four kids were too exhausted to do anything. Nappa was passed out in his Golden Ape form, beaten far too bad to be any trouble or help at the moment. Everyone else passed out on the ground and not yet recovered from the sudden tear away from Buu.

“Eastern Supreme Kai, I thought you might still be alive.” Daikaioh spoke with an approving tone to his voice. His eyes looked to Shin’s missing leg and a gentle smile came to him. “Still learning healing and could not bring back your leg? It is too bad Northern Supreme Kai is not here, his healing was top notch as was his sword skill.” His eyes scanned to the warriors before them, even with them passed out he could feel their power that lie with them. He was surprised to find so many mortals having obtained a massive amount of power in his absence.

“I would prefer Western Supreme Kai, her skill would provide a table turn for the coming battle.” Southern Supreme Kai stood, his arms behind his back in attention to the Grand supreme Kai. “Speaking of which, what are we going to do? Buu has returned to his original power and no longer has Pure Kai Ki weakening him. It was already proven to us that his power was greater than the combined efforts of the supreme Kais. It appears that even with Shin being our sole survivor, was not able to fulfill his duty.”

Shin looked to the ground, disappointed in his own weakness. “I am sorry… I should have been one to have been absorbed. I did not know that was the plan, nor did I understand my weakness tell it was too late.” The Daikaioh simply walked to him, and placed his hand to his shoulder. The younger Kai felt better knowing the kind leader had returned.

“It is no fault of your own. We hoped that in sacrificing ourselves to it, that it would grow weaker and weaker tell it wasted away. It seems this was not possible. Which means we must use more direct tactics.” The Daikaioh spoke with a more serious tone. “Southern Supreme Kai, please remove your earrings.”

“Yes, Daikaioh.” The muscle bound Kai was quick to remove the earrings from himself. Placing them into his pocket. The Daikaioh removed one from his ear himself, Shin looked confused at the two of them. “What, do you not know of Potara fusion? It is an ancient art perfected by us Kais for emergencies just like this.” Southern Kai shook his head disappointed that Shin seemed unaware of the artifacts that hung from his own ear. “Daikaioh and myself thought of doing this, but thought even combining our power would not be enough.”

“What changed now?” Gohan chimed in as he held the Z-sword aloft.

Southern Supreme Kai seemed to be about to reprimand the young man for speaking out of turn, But Daikaioh simply placed himself between the two. A simple smile, and a gesture toward the young man. He then motioned to the others that lay on the ground. “We have allies that are capable. The last time it was the five of us, and even with our power… we could not match him. Now we can enact a different plan.”

“What plan is that? It looks like everyone was beat and if we team up it won’t be enough still. Not with that power.” Gohan looked to the sky and could feel Buu already on the move from Earth, which he could sense nothing from.

“Our plan will not to be over power him.” Daikaioh spoke as his body began to change, his pudgy form tightened and grew more muscular. His Ki rose more and more as he became a well-toned Kai being. His purple hair grew long as the mohawk turned to long flowing hair that went down his back. “But we can weaken him slowly… tell he had no energy. If we do this correctly, we can get Buu wore down tell he is unable to repair himself.”

“Daikaioh! Is that truly possible? Does Buu have a limit to even this incredible power?” Shin could feel hope grow in his heart once more, his leader sounded so confident that it inspired him. “Tell me how I may help.”

“Can you lift the Z-sword?” Daikaioh spoke, shin confused but confirmed he was not strong enough. “Then you will stay back, and heal others. With only one leg, your combat skill seems to only have increased a little, and the fact you do not have good teamwork with the mortals means you will get in the way. Heal the others so they can join in again. I will heal them this first time, but our combined power must be used on Buu.”

The Daikaioh’s new form rubbed his hands together, a white mystical energy flowed over them as his Ki shined through him. He then lifted his hands to his lips and looked as if he drank the energy. A moment of holding his breath before he breathed out toward the floor. A white mist escaped and flowed like a fog over the others. Nappa’s body shrank back down to normal as wounds disappeared in the thin air. The others could feel their energy suddenly revitalized, waking to seeing they were on the Supreme Kais’ world. 

18, who had been quiet this whole time, began to explain to the other what was happening. In the same time, Southern Supreme Kai placed the Potara earring on. The group amazed by the sudden being before them, an incredibly Pure Ki that overwhelmed them slightly. A single voice, showing Daikaioh took direct control of the fusion. “Prepare yourselves. I will be summoning Buu here. This world is the only one that take this coming battle.” The new fusion stood, his hand outstretched as a portal began to form. The last battle was coming. “I will start, and weaken him to the point you all can finish him.”

The final battle is coming! With a fusion of the Daikaioh and Southern Supreme Kai, a powerful warrior made and even that seems to only be enough to weaken him. Will our team be able to finish Buu finally? Or will the evil genie prove too much? See you all next chapter!


	88. Battle against Pure Buu: Part 1

Buu’s destruction had only started, the erasing of Earth and had moved on to destroy the other planets of the Solar system. A ball of energy sent into the Sun as the final fair wells solar system, the ball slammed into the surface. The sun suddenly formed a donut as the energy erupted out the other side, the star disrupted before Buu began to head for a new place to destroy at full speed. The evil genie’s destruction no longer hindered by the good nature of Kais nor the pestering of his creator of his son. It was free now to destroy and was slowly remembering its unstoppable power. Full speed it flew through space, sensing more life.

A sudden gate of life appeared, the monster flew through and felt its body crumble against the hand of another being. The new Daikaioh’s hand outstretched and held Buu’s evil form from moving forward. Before the demonic genie could try and face his opponent, Daikaioh fired a blast of his pure energy to disrupt him, the gate closed and allowed Buu to fly back with heavy crashes into the ground. “Your end comes Buu. I, Daikaioh, will fight you with my full power.”

Buu stood and yelled out in fury, silenced by Daikaioh’s fist slammed into the top of its head and forced into the ground. A kick stretched the genie’s body and launched him to the air, the Kai vanished and appeared again behind the Genie. Another blast crashed into Buu’s body and sent him back to the ground. The planet oddly did not seem to take damage from the Kai’s attack, only broken by Buu’s impact to the world. The Daikaioh lifted one hand to the sky while the other continued to fire blast after blast into his opponent. The kai gathered a massive ball of energy. Buu appeared with the mimicked Instant Transmission it learned from Goku when it absorbed him, but the Kai moved the ball to face the Genie. The massive ball collided with Buu and trapped it between the ground and the energy itself.

The Kai seemed to have the upper hand through the whole fight, but he continued to fight without relent. The Ki Buu had seemed to not faulter, just continued to grow in fact. Slowly matching the Daikaioh. It was then the other fighters realized, that it was not that Buu was getting extremely stronger. The Daikaioh was losing strength. Android 18 remarked that it had been over an hour of the two fighting non-stop and Daikaioh had not held back at any point for the whole fight. Shin remarked that the Grand Supreme Kai must be getting tired finally, and Buu was still showing an unstoppable ferocity. 

Daikaioh soon felt the impacts of Buu as its randomly stretching limbs took him by surprise. The strong looking form lost some of the muscle form and began to turn chubby, his Ki slowly dwindling as he kept using his pure Kai Ki to harm Buu. but Buu was regenerating even faster than he could damage him. As the Kai lost more and more strength to try and weaken Buu, the genie began to punish him for all the damage he had to deal with for so long. Laughing and hollering the whole time.

“Trunks, Geta, Garic. Fusions now!” Ashe called out.

“Wait, lets do the three fusion option.” Garic said as Ashe looked at him like he was crazy.

“If we do that, we will be massively weaker.” Ashe argued. “We need to deal damage.”

“No! Don’t you remember, the goal is to drain him of strength. Daikaioh said overpowering him doesn’t matter. Garic is right, we need to do the three fusions.” Trunks argued back.

“Right, we can drain him a lot easier if we take turns and force him to fight longer. If we give him time to rest, then he will start overwhelming us.” Garic explained to the children of Vegeta.

“I don’t think you four should do any fighting, not if you can’t work together.” Yamcha remarked.

“Work together?” Geta said as he nodded. “Three fusion style. Who would work better than Garic with himself? If he is half the fusion of all three fusion warriors, then the warriors will work together better than anyone else.” Geta nodded to Garic and Trunks. “That’s three to one, Ashe.”

The girl groaned as the boys teamed up against her. “Fine.”

“You and I will go first then. You have the most devastating style of attacks, which will force him to use more energy faster.” Garic spoke to Ashe. “Twenty minutes the next fusion. That will allow two fighters for ten minutes, ten minutes with one fighter, then ten minutes with two again. If we can keep recovering we will have an endless loop of fighting” The young man already began to use the multi form technique.

“That means no super saiyan 3, it drains our time as well as makes us have to wait longer for recovery.” Ashe nodded as she and her Garic to fuse with got into position. “Fu… Sion… HA!”

Gashe appeared, once more a female warrior, before the others. She did not wait for a signal, she charged to Super Saiyan 2 right away. The fusion warrior charged in, both hands outstretched as blades of Ki formed. Buu stood slammed blow after blow into the Kai’s stomach, held aloft with one hand. Suddenly, his arm severed from his body as Gashe appeared. Her second attack sliced and cut Buu’s head clean off before she kicked the body away. “Your turns over, get back and leave the rest to us.” Gashe ordered, the Daikaioh nodded as he could feel he was far to harmed to be any true help.

Buu’s body recollected itself, the small form pounded at his chest at his new opponent and rushed at her. A massive blow to her face sent her flying back and crashed into the ground. She rolled and took to her feet quickly. Buu’s hand already before her face as a ball of energy formed. Gashe worked quick, slashing her hand up and sundering through his hand while also tossing the energy ball upward. It fell to the ground and cratered a portion of the planet. Gashe then thrusted her other hand forward, extending her Ki blade forward to sever half the beast’s arm from itself. She extended her other Ki blade and began to slice up the Genie from her distance. Buu’s body tried to regenerate and reform faster than the cuts came, but with the simple moments she needed to make was to easy for her to move faster than his healing gave.

“Rain of Daggers.” Gashe suddenly pulled out her Ki blades back, forming a ball between her hands and threw it over head. Her hand rose to the sky before she swiftly shifted it down. The ball began to rain out thin white blades of energy. Buu just formed as one hit his wrist and took a piece away from him. Another hit and ripped another part of him away, and soon his body was being torn apart and speared into the ground. Chunks of his body began to form again, her eyes squinting. “Explode!” The daggers of energy glowed with a sudden brightness as the ground was erupted with energy. 

Buu forced apart but reformed in the dust cloud, growling as his arms stretched and grabbed Gashe’s head suddenly. She was pulled toward Buu at a blinding speed. “GALICK GUN FIRE!” Came a voice as a beam of energy slammed into Buu’s body and forced the creature away and instead had Gashe hit the ground.

“I thought we agreed to twenty minutes of one fighter first.” Gashe complained as she was joined by Gata.

“It has been twenty minutes. You were getting to into the fight to keep track it seems. Team up time.” Gata said as he readied himself for a fight. 

Gashe stood and positioned herself to his side. “Let’s show him how family fights together.” The two dashed forward rapidly. Buu caught both their fists and growled angerly as he lifted the two up and slammed them both to the ground. The two fusions only allowed one slam to the ground, before they summoned Ki to their hands. Both blasted at Buu’s shoulders, smiling as Buu just smiled back. His two arms still animated slammed them together. The two fusions called out, before summoning Ki in their captured hands and erupted it out together to release them from the Genie’s grasp.

The two fusions kept trying to beat into the monster before Gashe’s fusion ended. The two kids tired out, and Buu rushed to kill the two of them as easy targets. Gata’s hands began to glow brightly, and got intercepted Buu with a single punch. Once that had happened a Ki eruption cause buu’s body to explode out. “Get away now. Hey, Buu. You like my new technique? Made it after my mother’s move. Instead of Rose Armor for defense and attack. This is purely for attack. I call his Mjolnir Fist!” Gata mocked.

Ashe and Garic’s duplicate retreated back as Gata began to fight Buu alone. Ten minutes until he would have a partner, and Buu did not seem to withstand his new technique. He was glad to have Garic’s Ki control in this fusion, otherwise the power would be massively reduced. Buu’s body reformed, Gata lifted his hands up and slammed down and crushed the Genie’s body into a puddle on the ground. “I wonder if you feeling it yet.” Gata mocked as he began rapidly punching into the mass of Buu, which kept Buu from reforming. At least that was what Gata thought before Buu reformed a potion of his body behind Gata and blasted him away. The fusion growling as he spun in the air, landed and launched himself back into battle right away. A heavy-handed punch exploded the new portion of Buu, and spread the being out more. Gata then took to the air and fired down massive blasts of energy that began to break the planet pretty heavily. “How much more can you take, Huh Buu?” Gata mocked as he kept firing down.

A small potion flew out of the explosion and slammed into Gata’s body, Buu took this time to reform. But hundreds of small portions of his body slammed and beat into Gata’s body as he tried striking back down. But they moved fast and like bees swarming, the fusion could not sense the small masses fast enough. Gata instead erupted with energy to force them all away, the small bits massing together and returning to Buu who laughed. It still seemed like their battle was nothing but a waste of time.

Buu flew toward the tired and wounded Gata, only for strange energy wrapped around him. “Galactic Donut, Volley Ball Smack Down!” The energy then tightened and condensed Buu into a ball, the energy forming a material suddenly. “You ready Gata.”

“Oh god, it is this lame thing.” Gata sighed. “I am ready!” He shouted back.

Truric grabbed the ball that held Buu, hitting it with his hand to pass to toward Gata. “READY!” The fusion slammed his fists together as two more pairs of arms formed, the fusion launched to the air afterward.

“SET!” Gata charged his arms with energy, slamming his fists upward to rocket the ball into the air.

“AND SPIKE!” With the six raised hands, Truric slammed down. The ball stretched, resisting his downward slam tell it finally could not. The ball finally gave way, and cratered into the ground. “Now Gata.” Truric yelled out, the two of them lifted their hands up and rained down more and more blasts down. Truric kept his mind on the time, and as time came for Gata’s fusion to fail he his mouth expanded like it was full of something. Slowly a white substance left and formed into a Ghost like version of Truric, Another and another made until there were five.

“Circle and collide with, Buu.” Truric called out, Gata’s fusion failing and the ghosts launched down. Buu was not as damaged this time, instead a slightly melted mass before the ghosts collided with his body. A puddled mass all that was left, but his evil Ki was still there. “Don’t think you can trick me. Come up and face the Six-Armed God fighting style.” Truric called down. But Buu began to take longer to reform, and he was growing madder it seemed. His speed increased as an instant he was better he was already in the middle of headbutting Truric’s stomach. The air pushed from his lungs as he flew the sky, Buu appeared with the instant transmission and kicked him back toward the ground.

Truric could feel he was out classed, the weakening of his duplicates actually weakened whole group. The fight was getting harder as Garic was not able to pull up all his strength because of it. Buu instead held the advantage with Truric having to instead try to keep him from resting. The moment Buu lightened up to play around, Truric would start rapidly striking into Buu. A sudden voice in his head was his own Duplicate ~Fusion isn’t working, it looks like we are to weak. Ashe and Geta also can’t fused, Finish what you can! ~. Truric fired a small blast to make Buu back away. The two looked at each other, before they both charged. Buu hollered loudly as he new he would overwhelm Truric. But the fusion placed his six hands forward as he launched like a spear. “Six Spears of the Gods.” Truric yelled as he focused key from his hands, Buu pierced through suddenly to even the Genie’s surprise. The fusion broke early due to Garic just not having enough Ki to keep up with Trunks, the boys without someone to stop Buu as he turned and began to heal.

-Meanwhile with the others-

“It is amazing how powerful they are; an hour of battling and they really have laid into Buu a lot.” Krillin remarked, a major power difference between him and the kids already and fusion just put them on a new tier completely. “But Buu feels like he is not losing any strength at all.”

“No, he is.” Gohan watched the fight that his brother was trying to resist being beaten. “But the boys are losing strength faster. And the others already tried and seemed to be already worn out and unable to fuse again. It may not have weakened enough for us to win the way we are.”

“There has to be a way to win.” Shin remarked, trying to heal the kids but they still were unable to heal. “We can’t let it end here.”

Goku tried to think, before he snapped his fingers. “There is a way. Hey, you were so effective because you were using pure good Ki right mister.” Daikaioh remarked that the saiyan was correct. “So, if we hit him with a massive amount, we might take him down as he is. I think I can do it… but not with the power we have now.”

“What do you mean?” Gohan asked, another skill his father had that he did not know.

“Yeah! The Genki-Dama, Or spirit bomb. I learned it to use on Vegeta when he first showed up. I never used it though. It has been over ten years since I tried it, but I can ask pull out Pure energy from people.” Goku explained his powerful attack that he never used since he learned it.

“Such an attack exists?” Daikaioh asked. “Did you come up with this?”

“Oh no, King Kai taught me, of the North side.” Goku admitted.

“One of our people, that is pleasing to know. I will have to meet him. How long will this take.” The Grand Supreme Kai asked.

“Don’t know… but I have to start soon. It can take a long time if I need a lot of power.” Goku looked to Buu. “Maybe more time than we have.”

“But if you had more people you could gather it faster?” Videl chimed in. “If so, you made mention of having a way of granting wishes before. Could we wish for everything Buu destroyed to be brought back? Maybe with all of Earth it will be strong enough?”

Dende gasping. “We can use the Namekian dragon balls. With them we can get more energy! But I have no way to get to Namek.”

“Leave that to me. My healing seems to be ineffective, But I can get you to Namek.” Shin remarked as he stood. “If we ask far enough back, Kabito will be brought back. As a Kai he will have plenty of pure ki as well.”

“Alright, you guys go now. I will start gathering energy now.” Goku lifted his hands. “Everyone, give me your energy.”

“The boys wont last long. It may make you have to wait longer, but I am going to face Buu after the boys are done.” Nappa spoke. “That pink punk has to pay for my wife and child… and I am too angry to wait on the side line any longer.”

“A saiyan prefers to fight in battles, I will join you Nappa.” Raditz lifted his left hand and the two fist bumped.

“I have trained to fight Buu. I will join you two, and give dad time.” Gohan lifted the Z-sword and ready to fight with it.

Shin then placed his hand to Dende’s shoulder and the two disappeared. Both Namekian warriors and all the Humans gave as much energy as they could to the Spirit Bomb. The attack already plenty big but Goku could feel it was not big enough. Daikaioh gave a portion of his own Ki, allowing it to grow as well. Allowing for the Mortal’s plan to be the final move. If the attack was strong enough, not even Buu would withstand it.

The Spirit Bomb! Of course, such an attack will do this! Buu stands no chance! Stay tuned and read the next chapter! It is sure to be an epic conclusion!


	89. Battle against Pure Buu: Part 2

Trunks and Garic both flew forward and rolled on the ground. Their ki used up, Trunks better off than Garic though who laid passed out on the ground. “Whats going on? This didn’t happen before.” The young hybrid exclaimed as Buu screamed out loudly. His body tore in two, his upper body flew toward Trunks while his lower body targeted the passed out Garic. Trunks’ eyes widened as the beast moved faster than he could react.

“Trunks, Duck!” Gohan’s voice range as Trunk lowered his body. The Z-sword stabbed through Buu’s chest, Gohan thrust the blade through and pushed the Genie passed his brother. Gohan’s body glowed with golden light of the Super Saiyan form. Electricity coursed through his body as he carried buu away.

Buu’s legs attempted to drop onto Garic’s unconscious body. Raditz blasted the lower half with energy attacks just in time to make the kicks instead miss the body. Nappa charged and tackled the lower half in an energy enriched charge to carry the legs away from the child. Both coursing with Golden energy as well as the two super saiyans forced their half away. “Get the boy and get out.” Nappa yelled as the mass he held liquefied in his grasp and slipped away. 

The two halves collided and reformed into the true Buu and grinned as weaker opponents came to fight him. “Ho Ho Ho!” It mocked before motioning the three Saiyans to come at him. Gohan held the sword a loft, worried that Buu seemed not to care too much for the sword. Gohan still readied it, believing it was a magical sword that would end Buu as an ultimate weapon. But then charged forward as the three rushed in as well. The group of warriors held back Buu, but even as the three fought as hard as they could, it was not enough to keep up. Buu knocked away Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, grabbing both Raditz and Nappa by their throats and slammed them together before throwing them into Gohan and piling up the fighters. Buu laughed as he held up his hand a ball of energy that grew larger and larger.

“What kind of saiyans are you, being beaten by a punk like this.” A voice called out. Gohan, Nappa, and Radditz looked and saw Vegeta stand on top of a cliff nearby. He already stood in super saiyan form as he looked to Buu. A strangeness to him though, a mark on his forehead in the form of a ‘Y’. Buu changed targets, tossing the ball at the new warrior. Vegeta leapt to the sky, surprised as the ball followed him though. The saiyan burst forward with intense speed, appeared behind Buu. The Genie looking back as a blast hit him and sent him flying into his own attack, crushed between the two massive blasts. Buu’s attack still moved toward Vegeta though, Vegeta leapt once more as the ball dug into the ground this time. Ripping from the planet a chunk before it turned to chase Vegeta once more.

The Gohan, Nappa, and Raditz all flew next to vegeta and prepared a beam attack. “Together we can beat it. Everyone, Hit it.” Gohan yelled out. As he fired a Masanko blast.

“Don’t order me around.” Vegeta snarled as he charged a Galick Gun and fired it in combination.

“That’s our prince.” Raditz shook his head as he summoned his ki in his left hand and fired a full power blast. Nappa just laughed as he summoned his blast into his throat, and released a massive mouth blast.

The four energies combined into a massive surge of energy and slammed into the ball of energy Buu made. The ball stopped in its tracks as the surge of power made it finally explode. The massive blast pushed the four saiyans back with the violence of the wind it picked up, heavier than a hurricane’s wind. 

Gohan noticed that Buu had not shown up and realized it was trying to reclaim energy. Vegeta stopped him though, his eyes closed as he placed his hand to Gohan’s forehead. A confused look before he felt a sudden surge of power, Gohan also showing the mark on his own forehead. “Yurin picked me up and sent me in. Said to place this on whoever is fighting and said hold off Buu.” Vegeta said placing his hand to Nappa and Raditz as well, the two felt their own power increasing as well. “Now… let us find Buu and finish the job.”

Buu rose from the ground as it laughed, another ball lifted over its head. Instead of tossing it down though, it began firing smaller needle like blasts. Gohan’s eyes opened as it seemed to have mimicked Gashe’s attack and was now using it on them. Gohan flew forward and swung the Z-sword to knock them away, the Needles exploding on impact and pushed him back. An eruption of explosions covering the incoming of the next wave of needles. Vegeta fired a massive blast to try to set them off. Raditz joined in as the needles proved strong enough to cut through their energy attacks. 

Nappa growling as he could see Buu hiding behind the shower of death. He summoned up more Ki, pulling it tight to his body and pushed to his hands. Lightning surged around his hands as he roared out. “THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!” He powered up to full strength in an instant. “Neo Break Cannon!” The energy suddenly traveled from his hands, up his arms, through his shoulders, to his neck. A bright light formed in his mouth as he screamed out, a beam three times the size of the large Saiyan fired forward. The condensed Ki ripped through the flying needles and into Buu’s smaller body. The ball of energy disrupted as it was made to break away, dispersed into the air as Buu’s body broken away once more.

The four then rushed as Buu tried to correct himself. With the added strength of Vegeta and this strange mark, the four were pushing Buu back once more. Buu would attempt to ready an attack, and would finds himself interrupted by another warrior. He would scream out in fury and release Ki in all directions and they would simply fire into his blast to pressure him. He would teleport to strike, but would only have one or two good hits before he was quickly overwhelmed once more. Another hour of battle continued before the warrior’s power waned, Shin and Dende still gathering the dragon balls in Namek to try and gather the power needed to beat Buu. Goku slow to gather strength as it had been so long since he had used the technique and could feel power leaking away from the Spirit bomb as he built it up.

Buu knocked the warriors away, his gaze lifted to the ball of energy. Roaring out at the mass of Pure Ki. The Genie stepped forward as it got ready to charge. A bright light burst in front of the Genie though, it lifted its arms in defense. As the light disappeared a being stood before him. A human shape, chest bare and tight with muscles but wreathed with short brown fur. Brown fur that continued over his shoulders and arms, possibly even his legs if not hidden by remnants of saiyan armor did not hang on his body. Golden irises stared down at him as an intense glare held the evil creature, and a stern face as the monster. A tail swayed listlessly, as Tarble in a new form stood before him. His face returned to normal, if not with the addition of a primal intensity behind his eyes.

“Who… is that?” Daikaioh spoke as he sensed a level of Pure KI he did not think he would ever feel again, a Primal Ki. Neither Good nor Evil. An intense wild Ki that was held in the form before him. It was a Ki he feared in equality to Buu, as it was one that could not be trusted to ally with them.

The others weakened from giving their Ki, trying to keep the Spirit Bomb from losing to much strength. Vegeta looked up and saw his brother with a new form, but could not feel the Ki flowing in him. He watched as his brother stood before the creature with no fear, a stare down that every saiyan knew. The stare down of the primal need for battle, Tarble was ready to fight.

Tarble stance changed faster than a blink of the eye. Buu’s eyes widened as he was sent flying, failing to realize this being before him punch his body. His body was not torn apart though, instead the impact felt like it hit all of him and sent him flying back. Crashing into the ground and buried into the sacred soil.

“Vegeta, you and the others help Goku with his plan. Buu is mine.” Tarble spoke with a deep intensity that demanded attention and dominance. His golden eyes shot to look at Vegeta, and the prince could feel it like a beast staring down another predator. A look of respecting power but also one that demanded he give in. Tarble’s focus returned to Buu as the Genie lifted out of the ground. “Go now.” A simple statement, and he was gone.

Tarble’s knee planted firmly into Buu’s face and sent the genie flying back, only to be stopped a split second later. The Saiyan’s hand grabbed hold of Buu’s ankle, and snapped him back down to the ground. Buu bounced off the grassy dirt battlefield, and was kicked once more. Buu’s body tumbled and bounced against the ground again and again, Tarble stopped it by landing on his head with a drop from the sky suddenly. Buu’s leg lifted into the air as his head was buried, only to be grabbed and plucked from the ground before he was whipped back and forth over and over. Buu tore away from his opponent by removing his leg, Tarble already behind Buu as he retreated. A heavy knee into the back of buu’s head rocked the pint-sized pure evil. 

Buu realized it could not escape, not by normal means. Even as it transported to escape, Tarble was always already on it. Each strike the demonic figure felt more intensely than any of the previous attacks… beside the Daikaioh. Kid Buu already in another combo from Tarble, as it changed its body to absorb this being. Buu smiled as he wrapped over Tarble. A sudden burst of Ki that was felt by the others tore through Buu and ripped him apart.

“So, you want me to start fighting for real yet?” Tarble said as Buu’s body began to reform, growling at the Saiyan that was somehow overwhelming him to such a level. Tarble lifted one hand, a burst of ki slammed into buu and sent him flying backward again. He appeared in front of Buu before the genie could react, a foot planted on the Genie’s chest and slammed to the ground. Buu’s arms then grabbed and tore away with a sudden pull, His tail grabbed the lifted foot of buu. Tarble stepped off Buu and dropped the arms to the side as his tail whipped his opponent into the air and slammed him to the ground. Tarble acted nonchalant as he decimated the creature the others had trouble with.

“This is bad.” Daikaioh remarked, the being made Buu look easy. Even now Buu’s Ki was high enough to overpower the rest at full strength, but this being was making short work. The Primal Ki was allowing him to harm Buu more than the others could, but he would have the same defense against them and at full power.

“What do you mean?” Vegeta growled. “My brother is out there and winning.”

“Your brother?” The Kai asked with a fear to his voice. “In this form, he is no one’s brother… no one’s friend.”

“What do you mean?” Chichi asked as she paired with her husband, the Halo over his head showing he was still dead. She felt if this was her last moment, she much rather spending it close to him.

“He had accessed a Ki that no one should access. It is too unpredictable. It causes a change in whoever wields it. This person, he will never be the same. And depending on his personality, he will possibly be the worst thing to happen to the universe… even worse than Buu.”

“Then you don’t know, Tarble.” Goku shouted down. The Kai looked up at what was their final hope. “He would never allow himself to be changed from the kind person he is. That power is his, I know it. And I am kind of excited to see how strong it is.”

“I hope you’re correct… for all of us.” Daikaioh’s eyes turned to the battle once more.

Tarble caught Buu’s punches, one hand placed before each strike. Buu only got more and angrier as grew blind with rage. Tarble just stared down in bestial pity for its prey… none. A single kick launched the Genie into the air as he felt his body slowly growing weaker. “Looks like I haven’t mastered the form just yet.” Tarble said to himself as his eyes did not waiver. His hand loftily held to the side as a massive ball of energy formed. He then placed the ball between both hands and compressed the energy more and more. Buu launched itself toward tarble, striking the Saiyan in the face and made him slide back. Buu happy to get a good hit in, as Tarble continued to condense the energy as a surge of lightning flooded the battle. The planet’s gentle weather changed, the first storm in millennia for the supreme world of the kais. Lightning crashed, the wind whipped, the nearby waters turbulent with waves.

“If he fires that… he will kill us!” Yamcha spoke in fear as they were behind Buu.

“S-should we run?” Videl felt the huge Ki, she felt dizzy just sensing it, and worried it would knock her unconscious.

“Even if we ran, the blast will most likely get us. Last time he did it, the width of the blast was huge.” Gohan remarked. “And the power he has…” Gohan stopped and saw Videl’s worry, and Mr. Satan’s.

~Goku, we have gotten the dragon balls and wished for everyone and thing that was destroyed since Bobbidi showed up, with the exception of the evil people. ~ Shin spoke to Goku through his mind.

~I will help out too, I will communicate your thoughts to Earth. ~ A familiar voice rang through.

“King Kai!”

~Darn right, glad to see my technique hasn’t gone to waste. Communication is my specialty. ~ King kai remarked with glee.

“Right! People of Earth! I need your energy. The evil Buu who recently is the reason you all died, is fighting us. I need your strength to beat the monster once and for all!”

The Spirit Bomb increased in size as allies of Goku began to grant energy. But it was still small and losing strength. Voices of nonbelievers echoing into their minds. Tarble blast ready, as the others felt the surge of power from his location. Buu rushed toward the others, the evil creature planned to use them as shields from his attack. Tarble dashed forward, his speed slowing down. Vegeta watched as his brother would not make it before Buu could get close enough. The prince growling as he summoned up what little Ki he saved for himself, failing to realize he was brought back and restored with Ki. He suddenly burst as a Super Saiyan 2 and fired a massive blast to knock Buu back that even surprised him.

Buu knocked away, Tarble now with his back to his friends. He lifted his hand as the pin point of power arced out static bursts of power that tore at the ground. “Hail to the king.” He growled out, roaring out, an Oozaru roar escaping his throat as the pin point of energy erupted. A massive wave of power sundered the ground, the storm above, and tore away at Buu. Small bits ripped away from the Genie. Tarble tried to close the blast to target Buu, if he could end it now he would. But his fur began to disappear, instead leaving the small saiyan in his base form. The blast lost strength faster and faster as it began to widen and risk exploding close to everyone. Vegeta landed behind his brother, hands outstretched to the sides. “FINAL FLASH!” He roared out, placing his hands beside Tarble’s and used his own attack to force Tarbles attack to focus toward Buu. A blinding light as the brother’s combo attack left behind a broken world before them. Buu’s body instantly regenerating before them as the attack lost much of the impact as it laughed.

“Come on, this is not nearly enough power. There are plenty of people on earth not giving their energy. If we don’t hurry, we are going to all die.” Goku was struggling to hold the ball in place, the spirit ball having small flares and made it look like a blue sun as the flares were reabsorbed into the ball. 

Mr. Satan listened to all the doubt of the humans, questioning what Buu was in much of the world. Refusing to help, claiming it had to be some sort of trick. “This is no trick!” He suddenly shouted out, the earth recognizing Mr. Satan’s voice. Videl looked at him, the man blushing. “Even I am fighting this monster, but I can’t do it alone. I need all of you! Raise your hands to the sky! Give me your energy! Let us defeat Buu together! FOR I AM THE WORLD CHAMP, AND I WILL NOT LET THIS EVIL LIVE!” The chanting of Mr. Satan filled the world of earth, and the spirit bomb began growing massively.

Tarble and Vegeta stood in Super Saiyan form, losing Ki as they tried to battle Buu. The Genie froze though when he saw the massive ball for a moment. A moment to long that allowed the two brothers get back to back. “Royal’s Galick gun fire!” They shouted together, both firing the blast that merged to pushed Buu back. 

“Kakarot! Throw the damn ball!” Vegeta shouted as Buu stood himself, resisting the blast and began moving toward the two saiyans. 

“Vegeta! Full power!” Tarble shouted, the two brothers increased the Ki they sent out into their attack to keep the Genie at bay.

“SPIRIT BOMB! GO!” Goku arched his back, before he thrust his hands forward. The massive blue ball of gathered energy flew forward. Tarble and Vegeta stopped their attack and backed away as the massive ball crashed into the Genie. “Time for you to parish!” Goku powered up, entering Super Saiyan and forced more Ki behind the attack. The ball crashed into Buu as he hit the ground. Screaming of Buu could be heard as the ball glow bright before it exploded with a massive light. Goku huffing as he put plenty of energy into the spirit bomb himself, and only had enough to go super for a short time.

“Oh no.” Daikaioh spoke.

“I am tired of hearing you say that.” Krillin said in response. “What’s wrong now?”

“The Planet was damaged more than I thought it would be.” The kai said, pointing forward as Buu’s body was still there. The genie looked more like a puddle monster as it could not get into a humanoid form. The planet itself, once completely damaged already showed natural grass growing to replace the damaged world. “The spirit Bomb was being absorbed by the world, that is why it was losing power. The world needed Pure Ki, and it was easy to take from. Buu only got a small portion.”

“What!?” The group suddenly called out. All turned to see Buu as it worked to try and reform with strange demonic sounds.

“Then now is the time to attack.” Raditz said dizzy with so little energy.

“Leave that to us!” Yurin’s voice called out as she, Tien, and Chiaotzu appeared. A large Ceramic pot placed between the three of them. “Looks like we finished just in time. Boys, lets get started.” The god of earth motioned her hands.

“Right!” Tien and Chiaotzu spoke with a grin on their face. Tien placed his hands out as Chiaotzu summoned his psychic power. Buu’s unsolidified body lifted into the air with a mysterious blue aura around it. Tien’s arms began to move in circles again and again as Green energy began to flow to Buu.

“MA! FU! BA!” Tien shouted as Buu was caught in the green aura and began to spin again and again into the air. Chiaotzu released him from the psychic powers as he grabbed a lid for the pot. Tien’s hands lead Buu as it roared out to the pot. Buu’s essence landed into pot and covered the container. “Sealing complete.”

Yurin tossed up six tags into the air, the thin papers landed onto the lid at equal distance from each other, and folded to tightly seal it to the pot itself. “Absorb, Purify, Release!” She called out as the markings of the tags began to expanding onto the pot. A strange multicolored aura already began to leak out of the pot already.

The group looked at the three of them, a last-minute surprise… and Buu was defeated by sealing him? Daikaioh looked at the pot, and felt the Pure Ki being released from it. A strange technique indeed. Yurin explaining that Tarble remembered Tien using it on Piccolo way back when, even though if failed then. Tarble was not sure how long he would be able to hold his new form, and hoped he would damage Buu enough to catch him. Yurin gather’s Tien and Chiaotzu before the world was destroyed by luck, and they had been working on creating a sealing pot. Chiaotzu supplied enough Ki to empower Yurin for her magic, Tien knew the technique to seal the Genie, and Yurin had spells she used before that she just made in combination. The absorption spell was one she used on the Penta Poisons back when she began mastering magic, purify was a spell she used on Tarble when he had died as a Golden Oozaru, and Release was part of that same spell. Buu’s energy, which was fed to him to release him by Bobbidi, was now being stolen from him, then made into pure energy, and then released into the universe. Daikaioh commenting that it explained the Rainbow aura leaving the pot, and it would feed the planet’s healing for some time.

The dragon on Namek asked for a third wish, Shin asking to have Daikaioh and Southern Supreme Kai to be separated. He was not sure it was possible, but soon Daikaioh and the Southern Supreme Kai suddenly separated by the wish. The two kais looked to each other surprised, the two were ready to be one forever to help with Buu. Shin and Dende returning, the young Supreme Kai simply wished for it in hopes it would work. Daikaioh in his original form was more then overjoyed with the outcome, though Southern Supreme Kai was not happy with so many mortals on the world. Kabito’s return gave someone to side with him finally. Goku remarked it was time to head home, Daikaioh invited them to return in the future. Gohan left behind the Z-sword for the next chosen warrior, but promised not to waste the strength he gained from it.

Our Buu arc ends with a technique of the past coming to save the future. With Buu being much more powerful due to having no pure beings linked to him, could have overwhelmed our heroes. But due to the different training methods, they were able to buy time for the final act! Next chapter will be the Buu Aftermath, explaining how things changed for our story. As a heads up, the chapters will be slowing down at his point. I love making chapters, but I am typing these all once a day and I am beginning to feel the affects of 90 days of making a chapter a day.


	90. Buu Saga Aftermath

With the defeat of Buu, now trapped and having its energy stolen and instead sending out Good Ki to fill the universe with more positive energy. The Supreme Kais’ world healing quickly as it absorbs the stolen energy, which the Kais all are overjoyed with that fact. Daikaioh called for them to have to replace the missing Northern Supreme Kai and Western Supreme Kai. Eastern Supreme Kai informs that unfortunately, with his inexperience in running things, that the Core world’s tree had never produced a fruit with the Supreme Kai’s luster. No new Supreme Kai ever was brought forth because of this. Daikaioh, a little disappointed, says they may have to choose from the lesser Kais than. The Grand Supreme Kai put in Northern Kai as a candidate as his technique helped save the universe. The three Supreme Kais began to discuss this, and eight months following something strange happened. Northern Supreme Kai and Western supreme Kai returned! Gohan, remembering the story that Shin had told them, had gathered the dragon balls and wished for all the Supreme Kais that were killed and not absorbed by Buu to be brought back to life. 

Due to this selfless act, Gohan was asked once more to return to Supreme Kai world to received training from the five highest beings. Gohan refuses though, saying he has school work and needs to help protect the earth. This amuses Daikaioh and Northern Supreme Kai immensely, confused Eastern and Western Supreme Kai, and annoys Southern Supreme Kai that a mortal would deny such an offer. Daikaioh tells Gohan that the offer shall stand, and that he simply will need to call for their names to receive training. They then provide their names to Gohan, Daikaioh advises that his name is simply Dai, Western Supreme Kai provides her name as Nishi, Eastern Supreme Kai gladly introduces himself as Higashi (Shin being a name based off his title), Northern Supreme Kai expressed his wish to help him with his swordsmanship and provided his name was Kita, Southern Supreme Kai was sour but still informed his name was Minami. With the five names, Gohan is thanked again, and the Hybrid said if they can at least wait a few years. Once he was out of high school, he would be happy to join them for training. He does make a caveat though, as he cannot stay to long as he has a girlfriend now.

-Gohan- 

Speaking of girlfriend, we will back track a bit now. Buu recent defeat left everyone completely out of energy. But with the events finally over, Videl asks Gohan out. She comments that she never dated a ‘super hero’ before, Mr. Satan arguing that she is only able to date someone that can beat him. Gohan looked to the human and smiled, and agreed to the term. Videl a little worried for her father, but Gohan went easy on Mr. Satan. The human’s unlocked potential shown to be a decent increase, but in the end Gohan bested Mr. Satan. With that, he officially gives the okay to date his daughter… but explains if he hurts her, he will make him pay dearly. Gohan agrees to the terms.

In the following weeks, Gohan and his friends meet. Sharpner apologizing again and again for how he acted, but Gohan simply explained that it was no problem. Sharpner was allowed to have his wants, but he should work on his reasoning why he wishes for strength. The human nodded, and the Saiya Squad gets back to work. This time with Mr. Satan and Capsule Corp backing! Saiyaman Gold and Great Saiyaman getting costume updates from Capsule Corp, as Battle gear. Erasa a bit upset with this, but when she is introduced to Bulma, she perks up as she finds out that Bulma has already made plans for a Saiyaman HQ, and wanted Erasa to work as the Saiya Squad’s Confidant and Costume Designer for future developing. Bulma remarks to Erasa the job is hers once she graduates, spurring the student to work hard in school.

-Vegeta-

Now seeing his children could fuse, hating the stupid dance that came with it. When Goku came to ask if he wanted to try it, being the only person he felt could fuse with him properly, the prince refused outright. Vegeta remarked that Goku should train though, as he did not like the idea of the low class saiyan getting higher than him. He would obtain the Super Saiyan 3 form and master it before Goku. The younger saiyan laughing that they should train together then, maybe then the two can catch up to Tarble again. Vegeta groaned at the idea, but realized that other than the fusion of his children… Kakarot was the strongest training partner he could have. The prince remarking that it is was to close the gap with Tarble, he would allow it.

Vegeta in the few years following would train in the Time Chamber for a full year with his son and daughter at the same time, Nappa had to allow the use of backstock on the Sensu beans to make sure the food issue in the chamber was taken care of. Vegeta battled against Geshe, and worked to master Super Saiyan 2 and progressed to Super Saiyan 3. The stamina drain was something he took notice of quickly, but with his mastery of Super Saiyan 2 allowed him to focus on trying to keep the form at a more stable level. His training would have to change to follow Goku’s though as the younger saiyan would not sacrifice his training with his own boys.

-Goku-

Goku continued to train with his boys, Gohan returning to training with him. Gohan remarked that he did not want to meet another villain that outclassed him so easily again. Gohan asked his father to teach him something that would make life much easier for him though, the Instant Transmission. Due to Goku’s life being much more stable with funds that he did not have to bring in, he was allowed to keep focus on training and not hounded to farm like the original story. With the continued training, and additional partners, he was able to start mastering Super Saiyan 3. It helped more when Vegeta obtained it as they were very close in strength and were willing to push each other.

But this Goku is not thinking only about training. Our Goku also learned a long time ago that family was important, the budding relationship with Bulma brought that to his mind. So small things he remembered to be present for. Trunk’s entering into more, albeit smaller, tournaments with Geta and Ashe to help promote the Ox Style School… and Satan Style (Trunks hated the week of training the human put him through).

-The kids-

Trunks and Garic had to go to Mr. Satans for training, Bulma stating to Trunks that he would be family if Gohan and Videl stayed together and it was proper to do, Yurin explained to Garic that it would be training for him to restrain his strength. Garic took to the training full heartedly, seeming excited to learn. Trunks more slept through much of the training, knowing Mr. Satan could not make him do anything. 

When Trunks was able to return to his real training, he complained that he felt weaker from listening to Mr. Satan. Doubling his efforts to make up for the lost time. The few years Trunks following, other then entering tournaments and training, the young man began to take notice of girls. Bulma’s worse fear, as Trunks was much more brash and began dating early. He would lose interest in the girls quickly though and was getting known as a heartbreaker. Attempting his moves on Ashe though, lead to a fight more than anything which confused Trunks.

Garic return from his week of training with Mr. Satan to the lookout was more excited as he spoke about all the different food, and places, and people! Tarble and Yurin happy that the young boy saw things in such an excited lens. The boy said that he learned a lot, like how not to break a punching bag, and to look tired after only running a mile, and hit a metering machine with a score less than two hundred. He then remarked that he would like to return to strengthening himself but would remember to also work on minimizing his power against others.

Ashe continued to train with her mother, acting as her number one student to help newer students to practice on. Geta had began to focus on training himself like his father, wishing to gain the same mental fortitude his dad had. He hoped if the next time mind control came up, he would resist it. Ashe and Geta practicing the fusion dance once a week through the years to make sure they did not lose it to time. One day students caught them, and it was believed to be an Ox Style special technique. The two apologizing to their mother, as Chichi was now bombarded with being acted how to do it.

-Humans-

The woman could not teach the kids the fusion dance as she just barely knew the steps. She called the only woman she thought she could fuse with. 18 reluctantly agreed, but at a cost. She would be paid for her time. Chichi being a princess and the Ox King’s town getting more famous from the smaller tournaments her kids with, was able to pay 18 for her services. Krillin and Marron obviously joining as they instead left Master Roshi’s island finally. Krillin getting a job as a cop in Satan City, which acted as simple extra income. 18 and Chichi learning to fuse, but explained to her students that it was the final technique that would be taught from her school and only to select few students as it was an extra special skill.

Yamcha returned to his life of being a hermit, and his four students leaving once they had mastered his style. They would return to pay homage to their master, and would spar with him. One day, once of his female students came back, and when defeated began to cry. Yamcha remarked that he never took her for someone to cry after being beaten, but the girl announced that she wanted to beat him as she promised she would become greater than him and marry him. Yamcha chuckled as they should not seek to be better than the other, instead strive to help strengthen each other. Yamcha becoming married to one of his past students, the two trained together to reach new heights for humans but Yamcha officially retires for earth protecting. He felt it was time for the younger generation to start kicking butt.

Tien and Chiaotzu returned to their training, soon it is brought to their attention that Master Shen had passed away. Crane school now had no masters, and was left to be taken by nature. The two former students in that moment agreed to reform the Crane School. They returned to their old training grounds. Memories filled them of time they trained, Tien regretting many of the memories as they were filled with beating a boy who would not defend himself. Images of Tarble and him in the training ground, or Tarble shivering in the distance while he learned new techniques. Never again would a boy enter this school and feel so isolated and uncared for. The two began to rebuild their old dojo. Tarble and Yurin surprising them when they came to help, Tarble reminded him that it was his home for a long time as well. The four Crane students remaking their old home, Tarble also showing where Master Shen had hidden away the money his brother made with his assassin work. Millions of Zeni, that was now Tien’s to help maintain the school.

-Nappa-

Returning to our saiyan warriors, the older man hugged lunch tightly when he saw his wife had been returned. Her blonde side out at the moment and telling him to stop being so mushy. Nappa replied that he would never allow it to happen again. He informs his wife that he is returning to training, that he is not done being a soldier and will not allow any threat come to harm them again. Lunch looked to her husband, and simply asked what he needed her to do. Nappa returned to training, remembering the feeling of Super Saiyan 2 as it happened for a moment before he fired his last attack against Buu. He needed to obtain it once more, he needed to make that form his. 

He also took trips to Tarble, and asked him if he ever learned to master the Golden Ape form, which he was informed that Tarble couldn’t truly master. He was focused on training others to higher strengths, and never fully mastered it. Nappa admitting that he risked it himself, but Buu was several times greater than him still. Yurin joining this conversation, allowing Tarble to enter into the chamber more but only Tarble. He would be allowed one hour a week in the chamber, Nappa questions if Yurin could simply make it that way for everyone. Yurin states she could make no limit to the time in the chamber, but staying in the chamber to long could be devastating to someone’s psyche. That was why she never allowed an infinite timeframe, and stated that unless something drastic was coming she never would. Either way Nappa took this chance with Tarble, to have at least two weeks’ time a month for the next few years to gain strength as he needed to be close to Tarble’s strength to survive their first attempt he was sure.

-Raditz-

Returning to his job as a bodyguard and joining Goku as a training partner. His life entered a form a piece. Bulma, after so many years, asks why Raditz never asked to use the dragon balls to reclaim his missing arm. Raditz would place his hand to the wound he received a long time ago. He then explained that it was a reminder of what he was before, and something to have him strive to be better. Raditz then said he does not want his arm back; he wants to have the reminder to be better. It gives him strength and he has been able to keep up with the others because of the drive it gives him. Enjoying the peace that follows Buu, he gladly allowed for training and fun spars to be a daily routine. Simply because of training with three saiyans that can got Super Saiyan 2, he would be brought into the form as well, and already working toward mastery and possibly Super Saiyan 3 as well.

-Tarble and Yurin-

With the end of Buu, the two guardians of earth return home. Dende glad to relieve his position as acting god of earth. Yurin simply have the young Namekian a pat on the shoulder and told him he did well. The couple returned to their peaceful life of watching over their friends, but also found they had a lot to do to make sure they kept strong enough for the next threat. 

Yurin would return to the Supreme Kai’s World once a month, to ensure the pot containing Buu was not waning in strength. Last thing she wanted to find out that her magic proved inefficient, and the genie broke out. Kita remarked on how skillful the magic seemed, and asked if she planned on joining them for training in the future. Yurin simply spoke that she had a child at home and was the guardian of earth, meaning she could not leave for long. 

She remarked that Tarble might be willing to show up for training, but Dai stated that Tarble was no longer invited onto the world. Yurin surprised by this, asked why. Dai explaining to the guardian of Earth that he access to Primal Ki was a great risk to everyone around him, and to all worlds. Hisagi was already warned and is being punished for even bringing Tarble to the level he accessed. He recommends that she try to refrain Tarble from accessing the power again, as it was a strength beyond mortal understanding. Yurin stated that she would speak to Tarble about it, but if he wished to master it then she would not try to stop him. As his wife, she wanted to support him if needed.

On her return, she did speak to Tarble on it. Tarble smiled as he stated that he would master it, the strength it provided was to valuable to simple worry about a ‘if’. Yurin admiring her husband’s reaction as she felt how steady he was in the way he spoke. Tarble then stated that he already felt that the power was returning to him. That the natural amount of Blutz Waves from a full moon did not transform him. Instead he could feel the energy fill his body as if being stored inside him. Yurin asked if that meant that Oozaru was out of his abilities, Tarble smiled as in the sunny day he suddenly became the Oozaru before her, before he reverted back to base form a few moments following. He was able to control Oozaru completely now, but the transformation to using this Primal Ki was not possible yet. He needed more Blutz waves and he knew it. She asked if he had a name for the form yet, and he simply responded with ‘Saiyan Primal’.

Tarble’s next few years were trying to help the others get stronger as he did. But one thing he did was prepare for one specific fight. One year following the battle he would land before Vegeta’s home. The brothers would stare each other down, Tarble making an official challenge to Vegeta once more. A fight between the two of them, no transformations and no outside help. He remarked he gave Vegeta a year to train to get stronger while he helped others catch up as well, and that by now Vegeta should at least match him in base form. 

Vegeta remarked on Tarble’s change of mind. The Saiyan said that he always refused because he never wanted to beat Vegeta. That if he did, it would lose something. Vegeta scoffs at the idea Tarble beating him, but Tarble just gets ready for a fight. The two launched into the air and began their battle. Two titan’s clashing overhead. Vegeta and Tarble beat into each other’s bodies, blood and sweat mixed from the two struggling. Vegeta admiring that he grew so strong, and Tarble saying it was fun being able to stand before him instead of stand behind him for once. 

Vegeta knew in that moment what this meant for Tarble, this fight was not for kingship. It was the final battle for him, to prove he did not need his brother to protect him. A chain that Vegeta put on his brother from a young age still holding him down. Vegeta demanded it was time to finish the fight. Tarble agreed. The two motioned their hands to their sides, and charged up a Galick Gun. One final time, one final blast, to end this fight between them. Vegeta would not hold back; If Tarble wished to be free, he would need to earn it. Vegeta fired first, Tarble launched his at the last moment. Vegeta watched as his blast was overwhelmed in a moment, and felt the gap between him and his younger brother. Whatever training Tarble had to do, put Tarble on another level. The end of the battle, and Prince Tarble was acknowledged by Vegeta and Nappa to be the new King of Saiyans.

King Tarble’s first degree was to remove the class system, there is no longer noble, royal, lower, middle, or any form of class to a saiyan. As they were in ancient times, they were a tribe. They were all one people, no difference between a saiyan. He then renounces the crown with a final decree that the Saiyans will now have a king, and instead choose their own fates as individuals. All a formality, as in the end it changes nothing with how they lived already.

And so, the times have changed. What adventure will they have to wait for now? This Primal Ki could prove to be something dangerous. But without fear Tarble moves forward with mastering it. Next arc will not be in super yet, but I do plan on going into super with this story. Instead the next arc will be known as ‘The Scarlet Arc’. This arc starts only 2 years after Buu's threat.


	91. Troubles of Raditz

Two year have passed from the events of Buu, life on earth had returned to normal. At least as normal as life gets. For our heroes had been peaceful, one that they knew just how fragile things had been. West City was returned to its hustle and bustle rather quickly after the monster, but the summer was hot and unwelcoming. Raditz walked through one of the doors to Capsule Corp, glad for the air conditioning. The saiyan had a magazine to lightly fan himself, as lunch was being placed out for the family to enjoy. “Thank god they did not decide to go out on a picnic.” He sighed lightly as Trunks made himself known. 

The thirteen-year-old boy in summer vacation, already leaving out of the dining room. It seemed the boy had taken liberty to eat some already and called out that he was headed out to hang out with friends. He slipped passed his Uncle, waving goodbye. Raditz half tempted to remind him to have someone drive him, but in the end it would not matter. Trunks would just fly anyway, not caring to hide his powers and expose Goku and his own brother to questions about flight. Raditz entered into the dining room and so far it was just him and his sister in law who just sighed as he entered. “Sounds like I am not the one you wanted to see.” Raditz remarked as he grabbed one of the glasses of water and took a few sips.

“That’s not it, just was hoping to keep Trunks one lunch before school started up again. But with him planning a month-long camping trip with his friends and everything. Leads a mother to get a little worried her boy won’t be around long.” Bulma sighed again as she sat down in her chair.

“If I had known, I would have grabbed him.” Raditz looked out the window, the streak of energy faded into the distance.

“No, he is young and shouldn’t be babied by his mother. Anyway, enough about me. Your brother will come out soon when he finished training, so we can start lunch soon.” The blue haired human looked to Raditz. She saw his face scrunched and eyes narrowed as he looked outside. “You look unhappy. Let me guess, last nights date did not go well.”

“Tsk.” Raditz turned his head as his long hair hid his face. His tongue pressed to the back of his teeth for a moment. “That easy to read still.” He growled before he turned, his one arm moved behind and rested in a military stance. 

Bulma knew that it meant he was not fond of the subject already. “She must have really ticked you off. What happened?” She pried anyway, nothing like a little gossip to get her mind off her youngest boy already becoming a young man. She lifted up her glass of tea as her eyes fixed to his own. 

“She just bored me.” Raditz was quick with his response. “I lost interested an hour in the meal, paid for the meal, and left. I don’t see why you insist in me going out with these women.” The saiyan could feel his own muscles tense under her gaze.

“Because for as long as I known you, you have gone on three dates. Though maybe I am targeting wrong gender.” Bulma smiled when Raditz growled, showing his displeasure of being suspected to not liking females. “Nothing is wrong with it.”

“I do not have feelings toward men, so stop implicating that I am. Maybe your just bad at picking women for saiyans.” Raditz’s eyes glared down at her, a warning to have Bulma not continue.

“Such a grouch. So, what did happen?” Bulma wanted to get to the bottom of why she was not able to get a girl for him. She thought this girl would be perfect, she took martial arts and went to the gym nearby. A nice healthy woman that was active.

“She wouldn’t stop staring.” Raditz finally admitted, speaking of his missing right arm. “Just like the others… They can’t keep a simple conversation and end up just looking at it.” Raditz could still feel the phantom of his arm, he could almost feel as if he was moving it. But he knew it was missing.

“You realize we could use the dragon balls-”

“No.” Raditz spoke sharp and direct, silencing Bulma in the instant. “I don’t need it back.”

Goku entered the room, sweat dripping from his body and into his Gi. His gaze turned to the two and could sense the little bit of bad air. “Did I miss something?” He spoke with a little concern but the two remained quiet. The saiyan walked in and leaned over to his wife and kissed her lips gently. He then looked to his brother and simply rose a fist bump, Raditz responding in kind to let his brother know that there was no ill will. “Shall we get started? Foods getting cold.”

“Yes, and Goku… next time take a shower before coming to lunch please. I made the mark two water proof, so you could even shower in higher gravity.” Bulma complained as she waved her hand to show Goku he needed to sit further from her.

“Oh, Sorry. I got really into todays training. Tarble said he wanted to try and go into that Saiyan Primal form and test it against me again. I swear I am going to beat it this time. I got close last time!” Goku excitedly laughed as he spoke, the man looked like a boy about to get a toy.

“Getting to be able to spar with your friend is no reason to be unhygienic.” Bulma retorted.

“Mind if I join you once my shift is over. I haven’t had a good spar myself in a little while. Just base form, to keep things fair and less destructive.” The older brother grinned at his younger brother, seeing the strength their father had in him. Not the physical strength, but the strength of a warrior. A proud saiyan in his own right.

“That would be awesome. With Gohan taking his summer time off to train with the Kais, and Trunks being busy with friends, it would be a good break from just working out.” Goku was excited again, but began to scarf down food like it was going to be the last meal.

“Don’t tell me Trunks is falling into Gohan’s habits and not training enough.” Raditz said with an annoyance, the last time that happened Gohan was not strong enough to face his greatest threat. That and it mean the fusion between the four kids would have a weak link.

“No no, he still trains and pals around with Vegeta’s kids and Garic when he comes down. They keep each other in check still. Just also wanting to have a… what did he call it honey?”

Bulma shook her head lightly with another sigh, sometimes her husband’s forgetfulness was unforgivable. She was just happy that he remembered her birthday. “He wants to have a normal life as well.”

“Yeah, means he has to hang out with others. I am fine with it. He is keeping up with his training, Though I don’t think Geta would allow him to weaken. That boy seems to think of Trunks as a rival, the two are always trying to best each other now.” Goku chuckled again as he began to drink down a bowl of soup.

“Good, I would hate for a new opponent to show up that could have been handled if they kept up their training.” Raditz followed his brother’s ravenous need for food and shoveled food into his mouth.

-later that day-

The summer day sun had lowered but the night felt warm still. Raditz walked through the growing nightlife as he watched younger couples rushed to the next event in their life. Cars rushed around to get themselves home as well. As he walked, he felt the shoulder of someone bump into him. He ignored it at first, but a hand soon landed on his shoulder to stop him. The warrior’s eyes turned to see a man ready to argue about his ‘rude’ behavior. His eyes shifted down to the man’s posture, he could tell that the man wanted to act hard. Raditz’s eyes fell to the women who seemed to be paying attention, an obvious bravado needing to be stroked to impress the opposite gender. Raditz instead turned to face the man, his eyes turned to this human as his face turned to displeasure himself. “Leave now… I am in a bad mood… and I am looking for someone to take it out on.” Raditz warned, the human just grinned as he opened himself up to throw the first punch. Raditz’s hand caught the man’s wrist and twisted it tell the man was laid on the floor from a throw. The instant he let go, his fist hit the ground. An imprint forged into the cement next to the man’s head. The saiyan breathed in deep and sighed out, sensing one of his friends coming to help the human. Raditz unraveled his tail that wrapped around his body, which slammed into the friend’s side and sent him sideways into a parked car. The alarm ringing as Raditz stood, cracking his knuckles as he twisted his fingers. A small glare back down at the man before he walked away. “This day just does not know when to give a break”

Raditz continued his path to his single room apartment, not much to speak of. Raditz found he did enjoy a more natural feel, and had a few plants hung from the roof and one potted plant near a sliding door to the outside. He was several stories in the building, allowing a view of other towering buildings overshadowing the streets as the final bit of sunlight bounced from the windows and made a dancing lights of multi-color. He did enjoy the summer only because it allowed such a lovely view. He began his return home schedule of watering the plants, then began his work out. “Gravity on, Five Hundred times.” He spoke as his watch reacted to the voice command, and followed direction. Raditz soon felt his body pressed down as if under such high gravity. He then began to push his body even after the small spar he had with his brother. 

A knock came to his window though, the saiyan looked outside his sliding door to his balcony and saw a suited up super hero of the Saiya Squad. Raditz growled as he pushed himself up to his feet and wiped his face from the sweat. Sliding the door open, and motioned for the red suited heroine to enter. “What can I do for you?”

“I received a called of a tailed man with long hair having a fight, kinda matches your description well.” Videl said as she walked in, her hand lifted to tap a small section of her helmet that caused the small potion to vanish into collected particles. Her long hair flowed out as she looked at the stronger saiyan, but positioned herself with her fists to her hips. “You think you can tell me what is going on? Or do I need to ask you to turn yourself in?”

Raditz huffed, and went to his fridge to grab a bottle of water. A simple swipe of his thumb opened the twist top and he drank a bit before answering her. “They started the fight, I made sure they knew it was finished.” He spoke as he sat onto his couch. “But I am not leaving. I have had a long day, I warned them that if they attack, I would not take it lightly.”

“That’s not the story they gave to the police, plenty of statements say you started it by running into them.” Videl said, a stern and knowing look at the saiyan. “You full well your own strength and that you could have killed them.”

“And didn’t.” Raditz said drinking from the water once more.

“That does not excuse breaking the law and cause disorder. The people need to feel safe, and it could make Bulma and her company look bad if their head bodyguard causes trouble.” Videl warned. “Come in and give your statement, we can show that you did not use deadly force and that they are the instigators.”

“If I leave here and see them, I am finishing the job.” Raditz said coldly. “I am having a bad day, and I am not afraid to force you out. You want to bring me in, then go get Gohan. Tell then, I am not going to go willing unless it is to finish them off.”

“You will come and you will not harm them. I know you won’t, you’re not that kind of man.” Videl had a hint of startled fear in her voice, Raditz could tell she was not sure of her own statement.

“You know nothing of me, and the bad I have done before. What I use to enjoy doing. So, before I lose my cool and show you.” He growled as he leaned forward, Videl taking a battle stance to try and face the greater opponent. A smirk on his face, glad to see someone did not see him as a weakling they could push around or need saving. He stood up and walked to the young woman. His hand placed to her front fist and pushed it down. “Thank you.” He simply said as he stepped out the open sliding glass door. “Close the door behind you, and I will not accept being arrested.”

-One week following-

Raditz walked the early morning path toward Capsule Corp. He never flew to or from work, he would much rather enjoy the small time he had to think on his way to work. It also gave him a chance for a small get a small bit of training with gravity while not at work. The city felt oddly still this morning, he could not think of any parade or special event taking place. He did not mind it as it wasn’t barren, just felt a little more asleep than most days. He figured it was some summer time flu that people may be catching.

Raditz passed an alley way when he heard voices. At first, he thought it was nothing, but he soon heard a small cry of a woman as she spoke softly. His senses sharpened as he heard a group of men, small details he could get were unsavory about some lab girl walking alone. The saiyan shook his head and thought to himself that he might be late. He instead turned down the alley way.

He did not hide himself; he did not attempt a sneak attack. No, the warrior walked into the alley were others caught notice of him. Eight men in total, three were pestering a young woman. She wore a white lab coat over a checker board red and blue dress that fit well to her curvaceous form that had seemed to put her in trouble. Her deep red hair flowed long and wavey, her piercing blue eyes saw Raditz. Without a word, she begged for help. The men remarked that the saiyan just walked into the wrong place.

“You know, I was thinking the same thing.” The warrior said, the men just smiled. One even saying that they will leave what’s left of her when they are done. Raditz shook his head as he lifted his finger to his ear. An updated scouter materialized onto his ear from a small device that was on the back of his ear. “Call the Police, and an ambulance for eight badly injured males.” He spoke, much to the surprise of the men. “I am still surprised you boys stayed around. You must not pay attention very well to dangerous people in your town.”

“We will show you dangerous!” One man suddenly yelled, and Raditz took him out first. His hand lightly tapped into the human’s body and send him into the wall behind him to knock him out. The warrior then grabbed the lead pipe from another, pulled it from the man’s grasp before he placed his foot to the opponent’s chest. Instead a simple push that sent the man into another and crashed the two of them into near by dumpster. Raditz twist in the air and tossed the pipe into someone’s knee and forced them down as well. Four of eight down already. One grabbed the woman, making her gasp out before she felt a knife to her neck. Two others rushed to Raditz, which he was quick to dispatch. ~One last man before the boss~ Raditz thought, then a bang! An impact of a bullet hit him; his eyes turned to the man who shook as the metal dropped from the warrior’s body. Raditz lifted his hand and with a small thrust of his hand caused the man to fly back into a wall as well. His gaze turned to the man holding the knife to his hostage.

“You wouldn’t want this pretty thing to be hurt, do you hero.” The man growled as he looked to his friends. “You are going to let me out of here, I am going to take her to ensure that.”

Raditz grinned, and appeared before the woman. Her eyes widened with surprise, and expected to feel the knife suddenly. Instead the sound of the man yelling out as Raditz held his hand tight against the knife kilt, nearly crushing the man’s hand. Raditz pulled the blade away, causing enough pain for the man to release her. She slipped away as she watched the strong tall man suddenly headbutt the last man, and the last assailant down.

Raditz placed his hand to his scouter again. “Call Bulma.” He said, his attention not yet on the woman. The scouter rang out for a bit before Bulma’s face appeared one screen, crabby from waking up so early.

“Raditz, why are you calling so early? I have not even had my coffee yet.” The blue haired woman complained with a groan in every word. “I am not like your brother; I don’t wake up before the crack of dawn.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I am going to arrive late. I have to talk to the police again. This time it was for a good reason. Woman was being attacked, and she needed help. But I figure it would be best to make sure she was okay as well.” Raditz tried to keep things simple.

“Oh, alright. But a woman attacked so close, I figured the city with a Saiya Squad headquarters would have no crime.” Bulma said a little awoken up by the surprise. “Is the woman cute by chance?”

“That is in appropriate at this time.” Raditz growled at Bulma’s comment of if the woman was cute.

“You already saved her, and I am not saying ask her out. I am saying that she might be the next date if you play the cards right.” Bulma teased her brother in law.

“End call.” Raditz snapped, Bulma’s face vanished as well as her voice as she tried to stop him. The warrior finally turned to the woman, who stood shaking lightly. His gaze turned to the defeated men, and motioned her to the streets. “Let’s get you away from here. The police will be here soon.”

“R-right.” She finally spoke, a nervous but sweet voice. She walked with her hands clenched to her chest. It appeared she had a hard time to calm herself. The two stood outside of the alley. The police did arrive, and questioned the woman and Raditz as the men in the alley were gathered. Ambulances were used to take the men away for healing. The woman looked and saw that Raditz was about to be arrested as well. “W-wait. He did nothing wrong.”

“This man has several warnings; he was made aware that if he got into any fights or breaking of the law in any form he would be arrested.” The officer spoke to the woman. “It is just our job ma’am.”

“Is it custom for police to arrest someone using their right of self-defense. The duty of retreat was unable to be completed, because the men held me captive. I could not enforce my right to self-defense, which allows this man to enforce my right for me.” She argued with the officer. “I demand as the victim of this assault; You release the man who saved me from this crime.” The woman’s meek attitude shifted to this determined woman whose eyes dared the officer to dispute her. “If you do not comply, I will ensure you will not hear the end of this.”

The officer grumbled as it was too early to really begin the day of arguing law with this woman. He looked at Raditz, who at the moment was not resisting the arrest. He groaned more as a crowd had began to form and began to argue with him as well. That the Saiya Squad would have done the same, one even recognizing him as a bodyguard of Capsule Corp and spoke out that his entire job was to protect someone else over himself. Another officer spoke to the one under political fire now, and the two agreed to instead warn Raditz and allow him to go.

With the other men all gone to be cared for at a hospital and to be arrested when they awaken, Raditz looked at the woman who simply smiled at him. “Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course, I did. But I am not sure if you knew this, technically you broke the duty of retreat as well. You would have to retreat to try and find help, and if none was available then you had the right to ‘stand your ground.’ But I will keep that secret.” She said giggling as the man looked at her confused.

“Are you some sort of lawyer or something?” Raditz asked, his eyes looking over her lab coat. She looked like no lawyer he ever met before.

“Oh no, I just dabbled in it. I couldn’t represent anyone really, as I don’t even know if this city follows those laws. I guessed. I am actually headed to an interview. I heard someone say you’re a bodyguard.”

“That’s right, for Capsule Corp.”

“That’s perfect! Then you can walk me to my interview.” The woman smiled as she offered her right hand, only to correct herself and offer her left for him to shake properly. “I am Dr. Ruby.”

Raditz looked at the smaller woman, and noticed that she took notice of his missing arm but simply acted as if it was nothing. He placed his hand into her own and smiled lightly. “I am Raditz. Allow me to walk you the rest of the way.”

Another day of slice of life, this time following Raditz. Is the troubled brother finally finding love that he needed? Who is this Dr. Ruby? Well we will only find out as the chapters come. See you all next chapter!


	92. Dr. Scarlet Ruby

“From your resume, you have extensive knowledge in robotics. Several professors have high remarks on you as well. And your thesis on a device known as the Eternity Drive is quite interesting. What came of your findings, Miss Ruby?” A man in a fine suit sat at a desk, salt and peppered hair as he reviewed her documents. The man adjusted his glasses as he looked over his desk to the red-haired woman.

Dr. Ruby sat with her hands in her lap, legs closed and properly sitting straight. She adjusted her own glasses as she met the mans gaze. “Doctor Ruby. You will find that I have a Doctorate in Engineering, Industrial Technology, and Science. A Masters in Computer Science, Information Technology, Information Systems, and Engineering. As well as many other qualifications for other work that I could assist with outside of the range you are hiring for, Mr. Lufflin.” She spoke kindly, but her statement was direct to inform the interviewer that she would not accept being referred to as ‘miss’ when she worked very hard for her masters and doctorates. “As for my thesis, I was able to provided a more advanced system for converting fuels into energy with less lose due to thermal degradation. Not truly an Eternity Drive, but crafting a power source with near limitless output is still something I am to accomplish.”

“And you feel that Capsule Corp would be able to help you with this, Dr. Ruby?” The man lightly stroked his chin, as he noticed the long list of degrees under her belt. “How old are you again?” As he also looked at the birth date in her resume.

“I am a thirty-five. As for your first question, I do think working for one of the largest companies with many world-shattering advancements would help me work on my own. I think it is more than likely my joining Capsule Corp would provide both the company and myself a boon.” Her confidence in her ability shown through as she spoke. Her eyes unwavering as she allowed her interviewer review her documents for a little while longer.

Mr. Lufflin and Dr. Ruby both continued the interview for a while more before a blue haired woman entered the room. Bulma came in to personally inspect the interview. She was interested in the woman saved by her bodyguard, as Raditz was not talking about her. A small smile as the interviewer stood in a bit of confusion.

“Sit down, Mr. Lufflin. I simply came to visit and confirm that our friend was fine.” Bulma’s hand waved for her employee to take a seat once more. Her attention soon taken to the young-looking woman, who was only supposedly only eight years younger. “It is good to meet you, Dr. Ruby. My bodyguard, Raditz, informed me you arrived safe. I just want to check with you and make sure you were alright as well.”

Dr. Ruby stood and bowed her head lightly. “Yes, I am very thankful for your concern though. I did not think I would meet with the owner of Capsule Corp during my interview.” She said with a slight blush to her cheeks. “I have read many of your statements in the science community.”

“I have read a few of your own as well, it seems you are the second coming of another genius.” Bulma laughed a bit.

“Pardon?” Dr. Ruby was confused by the woman’s comment.

“Well, I am smart… a down right genius from time to time. But there was a man many years ago that was beyond even me now when it came to robotics. You seemed to be matching him in every way. I am speaking of course as the man known as Dr. Gero.” Bulma was almost to excited to have the idea of someone as talented as Dr. Gero, and hopefully far less insane, join her company.

“Oh! I don’t think I am quite his level. But I did study many of his own projects that he shared out. Many seemed purposefully incomplete or less efficient than they should be. Many of my first projects were to correct many of them as well.” The red-haired woman excited to speak to another woman of equal intelligence to herself.

“Ma’am… I am still in the middle of reviewing her documents. I don’t think it is proper for you to.” The man tried to chime in, but found he was ignored by both women as they spoke. He could see that if Dr. Ruby was not to be hired that his employer may not approve of his decision. Not that he saw a reason not to hired her yet, but he did have other interviews to be done first.

The women continued to talk, Bulma asking Dr. Ruby to stay and join them for lunch. The young woman agreed, claiming it to be an honor. Bulma leaving the two to finish their interview, and went to tease Raditz about the cute girl she brought. Raditz made it very aware of his annoyance to her badgering of him and the woman, claiming she needed to start acting her age. 

Lunch could not have come faster for Bulma though. It would have been good to have a guest as recently it had only been rather boring to just have Raditz and Goku keeping her company for the short time she did not have to be working. It was also enjoyable to see Raditz look uncomfortable to have the woman he saved in the same place and just eating with them.

“So, Dr. Ruby…” Bulma started.

“Please, call me Scarlet. It feels strange to be so formal as we are now. I am sure you do not want me to refer to you as Dr. Briefs.” Dr. Ruby spoke up, a gentle smile in hopes to relax a bit with Bulma and her family.

Bulma laughed lightly and nodded. “Yes, I would prefer that you call me by name as well. My father is known as Dr. Briefs by most anyway and helps keep from confusion. But yes, Scarlet. You come from North City right. Quite a distance to come all this way. Do you have family here to stay with?”

“Yes, I was born and raised actually in a small town near East City and moved to North City when I was about twenty-two. Most of my studies continued there tell now. I found that grants I was receiving did not provide the needed laboratory and equipment I needed. When I found that you were looking for someone with my skill set, I jumped at the chance.” Scarlet politely placing lunch to her mouth and chewing quietly, though she was astounded when she saw Bulma’s husband devouring food with Raditz like it would run out. “These two always eat with such… ferocity?”

“Oh yes, it is something you get over rather quickly. They have even more astounding skills.” Bulma said laughing a bit.

“Like when Raditz moves so fast he took out all the men earlier?” Scarlet as she could not pull her eyes away from the two. “Can your husband move as quick?”

“He is faster.” Raditz finally spoke after swallowing down a mouthful of food. “He is also stronger. The two of us are Warriors.”

“Martial Artists specifically.” Goku responded being less polite and speaking through food. Bulma coughed as his first warning as he swallowed down the food as well. “Sorry, I sometimes forget my manners.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind. You two must be hungry.” The new woman watched as more than enough food for three people was devoured by each man. “You seem so calm knowing he is greater than you, I thought Martial Artists hated being outclassed to the point they knew they were weaker.”

Goku laughed lightly. “I love finding someone stronger than me. It means I have something to push forward to. I can get stronger because there is someone or something greater than my current state. I am sure Raditz sees it the same way.” Motioned a hand to his own brother.

Raditz nodded lightly himself. “A warrior is what I see it as, though Kakarot rather it be called this ‘martial artist’ thing. The difference is nothing to me.”

“Kakarot? I thought your husband’s name was Goku.” Scarlet confused as she turned to Bulma.

“That is his name, Raditz and Goku were separated at a young age. Goku was adopted and name changed by his adopter. At the time Goku was lost, and did not know his real name. But he had gone with Goku for so long, that only a select number of people call him by his original name.” Bulma almost rehearsed this lie due to Raditz’s constantly referring to his brother by his saiyan name.

“Oh, so you two finding each other was a matter of luck!” Scarlet placed her fingers together as she smiled with joy.

Raditz remained quiet at this, remembering his reason to come to earth was to take Goku away. Many things had changed now. Bulma looked to Raditz, seeing he retreated from her comment. “Yes, it was very lucky for Raditz to keep looking for his brother. If he didn’t, we would be in many scraps that we might have lost everything. I am very happy that my brother in law came into our lives.” She tried to remind him subtly of the good things his arrival came from as well.

Scarlet smiled as she turned to Raditz. “Sounds like a good big brother to me. I am slightly jealous now. But then again it explains why you were so willing to help me.”

“I…” Raditz began, not sure how to respond. “I will return to my patrol. Bulma, let me know if you plan on leaving the building.” Raditz stood and began to head out.

“Raditz? Are you blushing?” Goku spoke direct, his brother flinched and left quickly as he hid his face behind his long thick hair. Bulma stepped on her husband’s foot, making the saiyan yelp lightly. It was the signal she gave him to shut up.

Scarlet instead looked confused as she looked to her empty plate. She turned to the two married couple. “I hope this is not imposing to much, but do you by chance have any desserts prepared? I normally have a little sweet thing after lunch.” Bulma was almost surprised by her own obliviousness to Raditz’s reactiong.

“Let us get you something, and we will get back to you quickly on if we will hire you soon after.” Bulma chuckled lightly as she was at least thankful that Scarlet was blind to her husband’s mishap. The two women headed to the kitchen to see if they could get a small treat for after lunch snack.

-Lab hidden near North City-

Years had passed since the events of Cell, but the computer still gathered information. Video feed for almost ten years of 16, 17, and 18 compiled. A figure stood in the shadows; a shimmer of light hit the frames of glasses that shine back. Another figure stood beside the mysterious figure. Tall with a split over his head from a strange head dress. “Looks like she went to them, just like you thought.” The taller figure spoke, a voice of a man escaping the form.

“Of course, she did. I left her only so much in her head. She knows they are important, but not sure why. Now we just have to wait tell she gets close, and recollect her. I sometimes surprise myself of my own brilliance from time to time.” The smaller figure with a woman’s voice, a laugh filling the room. “Soon we will have all the research they had collected. But it is time you began your mission. So, go before I get upset with your presence.”

“As you wish, mistress.” The tall figure spoke, bowing as his face came to the light. Cell’s image came clear, but not imperfect Cell. A fully perfect Cell. His tall form then turned and headed up a ladder, then into the hidden lab of Dr. Gero, and finally out the steel doorway hidden inside the mountains. North City was a small glimpse away by flight, as Cell took off for his own targets.

The woman took off her glasses and placed them down onto a near by table. Her stomach growled in hunger. “Computer, give me something to eat… Oh. Make it a Vegeta. Those ones always are feistier. And don’t forget to put on the dampeners, don’t need someone finding us when we are so close to my mission.” A movement from behind her, snake like as the woman stepped forward.

“As you wish, Android 21.” The computer announced, the pink lithe form of Majin 21 shown. “Was it wise to commit Fission in such a way, your human portion could be killed and then you would not be able to revert back. This could make you…”

“Did I ask for lecture you damned computer. Food! Now!” She interrupted the computer’s warning.

“At once, Android 21.” The computer responded as a flash of light, and a confused clone of Vegeta walked forward. It readied for a fight when it saw the demon woman stand before it. 21 just grinned as the clone charged her, and was simply blocked.

“Always straight forward, Vegeta.” 21 smiled as her irises turned red and the whites of her eyes turned black. “Not all women like the forceful approach.” She continued to mock the clone as her whipped and smacked him away. “Allow me to punish you a little, then ill eat you up.” 21 licked her lips as she vanished from sight.

An unknown threat to our heroes, and a possible ally may be in more danger than just from a few thugs. With android 21 in the mix, and a Perfect Cell as a lacky! Who knows what kind of threat the world is in now!? Lets see what happens in the next chapter!


	93. Android 21's attack!

The gentle call of bird in the thick jungle trees. The sun rose high over the tree line and shone through the leaves to make the pathway through nature shine with an almost heavenly shimmer. Steps of two individuals walked slowly, seeming to enjoy the scenery. One towering figure with a Mohawk of red hair was easily seen as Android 16. The smaller was a black-haired male that wore a black shirt over a white long-sleeved one, torn blue jeans, and an orange bandana tied at his neck. His piercing cold blue eyes shifted around. “Do you really feel I need to have a new wardrobe? I think these cloths still look pretty good on me.” 17 spoke up about an earlier conversation the two had, the silence from his partner was deafening.

“18 has changed outfits several times, and I have learned variety is good for creativity.” 16 spoke in his normal monotone voice. He lifted his finger as one bird tweeted at him. The stillness he had brought the bird to land on his finger. It lightly tweeted still as hit hopped up his arm and the android gave a rare smile. 

17 waited for 16 to have his moment, instead scratching the back of his head. Allowing him five minutes to appreciate the simple nature around him. “We better get moving, we cannot say we are protecting this place if we don’t finish our patrols. Come on.” The younger man began to walk through the path once more as 16’s attention was brought to another location. 17 turned to see 16’s attention to another location. “What’s up? Someone pouching again?”

“No… powerful Ki energy suddenly appeared… It feels like Goku… and Vegeta… and Piccolo… and Gohan…” 16 continued went suddenly a blast fired through his pelvis. His eyes opened wide. “I did not sense the Ki increase for this.” He spoke as his legs locked into place and he could only move his torso and arms. The bird flew off as did many others.

“16!” 17 yelled out for his partner, as a noticed a blast coming. Arching his back suddenly and dodged as it ripped through trees behind and caused many to fall to the ground. His eyes looked toward the blast and a shadowy figure shifted. “There!” He fired a blast to try and catch the being, aimed to have the blast rise over the landscape.

“17, run! More have appeared!” 16 yelled out as his hands opened and formed into cannons, a recent upgrade from Capsule Corp to keep him from having to pull off a hand to get access to his cannons. Using his advanced sensors, he targeted the incoming invaders. He could not figure out why it felt like many of their old allies had come to attack, and some felt like many of the same person. From the Cannons, several blasts came as he twisted his arms to target.

The blasts roared through the Jungle, some of the trees being further damaged and opened up the battlefield. 17 did not stay though, having learned many times that 16’s warnings were valid. The young man took to the sky, and prepared to fly away. Instead a figure appeared before him, one that neither android met before. Green chitinous humanoid form with a ‘V’ shaped crown and a grin. A single swipe of his arm forced 17 back to the ground. 16 looked up confused as he felt this was where the greatest Ki came from. 16’s attack had taken many of the other threats down, the android looked and saw what looked like their allies. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo… but many of each and in dark clothing.

“Looks like you have gotten stronger 16, surviving my own attack like you did. Looks like you have been upgraded by the enemy. And 17, you have improved as the Human Biotechnical Types are set up to do. I did not expect you to evade so quickly.” Cell spoke as he hovered overhead. “I would like you invite you back to the fold though. Dr. Gero’s plan is set, world… no universal domination is set to begin. Join us, and be spared.” The villain called down to his lesser.

“And if we refuse.” 17 scowled at the unknown enemy overhead. His hands lifted to his sides as he readied himself for a fight. Other clones of Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo landed as more energy signatures appeared for 16 to sense, confusing the android how they just appeared without warning.

“Then you will be captured and ‘repaired’.” Cell said grinning as he snapped his finger. The clones all began to fire down at the two of them. 17 dashed for 16, grabbing his body and attempted to leap away from danger with his partner. A shower of blasts followed as the 17 was forced to activate his force field. “Piccolos.” Cell called out, as the rain of blasts held and three piccolos showed in view as they charged their own special beam cannons. “I honestly wished to test myself against you, but if you cannot handle a few clones that are no stronger than the fighters were when they faced my future incarnation… then there is no point.” Cell mocked as the three beams fired.

The force field held for a short time, but 17 could not keep it up long. Even the infinity energy generator only produced enough for him to keep it active. The field had a limit itself, and soon the drill like energy burst through. 16 lifted his own cannons and fired them into the sky, a massive energy wave flew toward Cell. Cell just smiled as he held out his own hand, and fired a small blast that cut through 16’s. A blunt wave of energy impact the two of them and pushed the two androids to the ground. 

“It is too bad I grew so powerful compared to you both. This fight is not even entertaining me. I guess I should stop it though.” Cell flew down to the ground. In his other hand a remote. “Time for you both to shut down.” A small beep and the two androids who were standing to fight against him suddenly stopped. Their eyes seemed dull as the two laid back down. “Pick them up, we made a big enough scene to make someone possibly check what happened. Thankfully the Energy Dispersion System is working. Even 16’s advance sensors were unaware until we were on top of him.”

The clones listened to the orders, speaking no words. Instead moving like mindless slaves. Lifting up the two hostages. Cell walked to those who fell, and used his tail to absorb them and leave no traces of the clones. The remaining clones and Cell taking off to leave only evidence of a fight, and nothing more.

-One month later-

Krillin landed onto the Lookout, five year old Marron soon being placed on the ground. The aged human had not practice martial arts in some time, but still looked plenty strong. Marron cheerfully began to rush forward to see if there was something fun to do. Yurin stepped out of the Lookout’s palace area and looked to the human in some confusion. Krillin gave her a small bow of respect and attempted small talk, but his voice and body language gave away that he was nervous about something.

“Krillin, it would be better if you explain why you came. It is not normal for you to come visit. Not that I don’t appreciate it. But you seem to want something.” Yurin wanted to cut to the chase, not wanting to have her time and his be wasted.

“R-right.” The human lowered his head and rubbed his hand through his hair before scratching the back of his head. He gulped down his nerves. “I want to say… I am not asking this to be controlling. I am just worried.”

“Worried? Did something happen?” Yurin looked to Marron and then back to the little girl’s father. “Is it something to do with 18?”

“Yes… her brother randomly showed up. Said he needed help, and only trusted her. She didn’t seem interested in helping at first. But I suggested that he was family and we all should stick together.” Krillin said as he looked up to the god of earth. “That was over a week ago and I have heard nothing from her. I figured it might take a while, but I can’t sense her. She always was someone I could not feel, but I have no idea what is going on with her. I have no way to contact her. I… I just want to make sure she is safe.” The human whimpered as he felt he was invading his wife’s space, especially since he was the one who suggested she go.

Yurin just sighed lightly. “You just want to know if she is safe… Alright.” The human god wasted no time. She thought to herself that her godly ability was being wasted on finding lost wives, but with her being a strong ally it made sense to keep her in mind. She began to walk to the edge of the Lookout, gazing down at earth as she slowly walked along the edge. Then again, and again. Yurin soon began to worry herself, as she could not find 18.

“Y-yurin… Is everything okay?” Krillin asked, his voice’s tone could show the worry he had for his wife. It was shaky, and clung onto the hope she was okay. 

Yurin was not sure what to say at this point. Her mind tried to think how they could be being evading her sight. It wasn’t impossible to hide from her sight, but was not easy either. Cell had proven that back when the Androids first showed up. But now it was an ally in hiding from her sight. “I… cannot find her.” Yurin finally spoke, as she began to search for 17 and his home he stayed with. Instead seeing a massive battle ground, though it seemed old and settled instead of fresh. It had been a little while since anything happened. She could not find a hint of either twin or the android 16 that had helped them train against Cell. “I can’t find any of them… 16, 17, and 18 are missing.”

Krillin was surprised by this, and he choked back his own tears of feeling he caused his wife’s disappearance. “What does this mean? Are they… dead?” He tried to keep his tone from seeming angry or sad, but his voice shook.

“No… they could be hidden… but I don’t think of their own choice.” Yurin turned to the human. “I will keep looking.”

“We should see Baba.” Tarble suddenly spoke as he came around the corner of one of the buildings. “Doubt she will bother with making us fight for her sight. But she can find all things lost.”

Yurin, who never met with Baba and only heard of her from the time she was in the Penta Poison, had wide eyes at the thought of using her magic. “That’s right, Baba is the best-known seer in the magical realms… at least for humans. I never learned from her, so I know only how to see what is there… not always what is hidden like she can. Krillin, would you like me to come with you?”

Krillin shook his head. “No, she is my wife. I need to find out if she is in danger and try to help her. If I get into trouble, you will feel me.” Krillin said, as he tightened his stance. “Would you two mind if I leave Marron and watch after her while I am gone?”

“Of course not.” Both Tarble and Yurin spoke at the same time, a funny moment that was swallowed up by the serious nature of the scene. Krillin quickly went to his daughter, and explained he would be back soon and to be a good girl for his friends. With a nod from her, Krillin took off to find Baba to get his fortune told.

-West City-

Raditz forced himself up with one last heavy push with his arm, his body covered in sweat as he finally did his last step of push ups off the ground. He then stood as his gaze turned to a red head looking him over, wearing only a white unbuttoned dress shirt that hung passed her hips. Easily seeing that no bra at her exposed cleavage, though her breasts were still hidden by the fabric. Raditz just smiled as he admired her lovely form. “I hope I didn’t wake you. Gravity off.” He spoke, the gravity turned to normal earth level. He moved to the woman who just smile.

“Maybe a little bit, but I don’t mind.” Scarlet said as she fixed her glasses as she looked at the warrior’s body. His arm wrapped around her; his head lowered to hers. The woman blushed lightly before she lifted her lips to his and kissed him. It was a week after she was finally hired by Capsule Corp when the two of them first started dating. Even Raditz’s hard exterior softened when the two spoke, and only recently did they begin spending the nights with each other. Their relationship had not turned sexual yet, but it began to show more and more availability with them. Their lips finally broke away, her blue eyes looked to his dark coal like eyes. “I thought… it might be nice to… shower together.” She blushed brightly, Raditz grinned at her slightly innocent suggestion.

“That might be nice.” Raditz chuckled, kissing her forehead once before he slipped away from her body. The two entered into the shower, stripped down to nothing and allowing the two to see everything impressive bit of each other’s form. The wet and warm water steamed from their body as the two assisted in cleaning each other. Restraint shown by both, as they ended the shower before they got to excited with their shower.

After breakfast and dressing, the two left Raditz’s apartment. The two kept with each other’s steps as they enjoyed their little walk as the sun rose from the east side of the city. “I am still kind of surprised, that Bulma didn’t take you to the conference as well. Though I am not complaining. Means I can expect you more often.” Scarlet chuckled as she took hold of his arm, instinctually his own hooked to keep hers clasped to him,

“Yes, well Gohan is off training before he gets back to school. Trunks is still off on his little camping trip with his friends. And Goku was asked to join Bulma. My brother knows better then to say no to his wife, so I am the only strong fighter left to keep an eye on the place.” The Saiyan stopped as the light turned red. The few moments he had before work to be with her, they were cherished as it. The past few weeks were his happiest, having found someone that did not look at him like a freak for missing an arm. It was harmed that he also found her attractive and even found it cute when she spoke about some science thing, even if he would have no hope of understanding until she broke it down simpler.

“What about the Saiya Squad? They have a base here right. That must lighten your load a little.” The red head looked up to him. “Maybe enough to possibly go out for a dinner tonight?”

“They are busy trying to keep the main cities safe.” Raditz reminded his girlfriend that the Saiya Squad were a hero group not just for west city. “But I am sure I can find time to slip out as long as nothing too surprising happens. You pick the place, alright.” He grinned down at her before the two began to move to their work once more.

-Capsule Corp-

Scarlet and Raditz enter the headquarters and headed toward her lab, when scientist ran up to the two of them. “Glad to have caught you outside of the restricted areas, Dr. Ruby. Here are the documents you requested.” The old man presented to her a dossier with a USB in a sealed inside an envelope inside of it. Scarlet confused as the man rushed off for his own work.

“Something wrong.” Raditz asked as Scarlet opened the dossier, looking over the request form. Her signature was on it, flipping the page and looking at the request for the space technology advancements over the past ten years. She then looked at the request timeline, it was a day after she started. Each request made by her name stated it reached her desk after hours, and she had no memory of receiving them.

“Yes… there is. Someone has been making requests using my name. Deliveries have been coming to my desk… and I never seen any of the requested information.” Scarlet said as her voice filled with worry. “Someone is trying to make it look like I am making requests, and possibly stealing it for an opposing corporation. I think we have a case Corporate Espionage.” She didn’t wait a moment later, if this was going to her desk then the culprit would have to be at her lab. Who could have thought to already try to use her credentials to get high level secure information? 

Raditz followed behind her as they rushed into the lab, not many technicians would be in at the moment as it was early in the morning. The two had arrived earlier than normal this day, and if anyone was waiting it would be a simple case of questioning. Especially if they were not supposed to be there. But as they got closer, Raditz senses suddenly pinged. A massive power level suddenly appeared in the lab. “Scarlet, wait!” but she was already opening the door and entering the lab.

“Hey you, wait right where you are!” Scarlet voice was heard before she gave chase. Raditz entered the lab only to see the red hair of his Dr. Ruby to flutter into rows tall computers. The intense power screamed at his mind as he followed behind. Who could be in the area? What person was this powerful and against Capsule Corp. He tried to follow Scarlet, but the rows of computers were like a labyrinth. His senses unable to keep track of her.

Raditz suddenly felt his body pushed to one of the computer towers, his arm grabbed for the wrist of the assailant. His eyes soon caught that it was Scarlet though, her other hand wrapped around his head. In his surprised, he could not stop her. Her lips pressed to his, but not in the loving kisses he got use to. This kiss felt possessive, demanding, and wanting. Her tongue moved into his mouth, a slight moan of delight left her lips as her hand on his head pulled him into her. Raditz released her wrist and placed his hand to her hip to push her back, but her body resisted and he found he needed to put more force behind his push than he thought he would ever need.

Scarlet moved back finally, as a long tongue retreated back passed her lips. The tip peaked out once more as she licked her lips. “Mmm… you taste delicious.” She hummed in delight as she smiled. Her eyes transfixed on the strong body of Raditz and she cutely bit her lip. “I can see why my better half likes you. But this taste... it’s made me a little hungry.”

“Who are you?” Raditz snarled as she admitted not to be Scarlet. He attempted to push her back once more, but found she held her position. Raditz growled as he turned super saiyan and forced her back finally.

The woman laughed lightly as she watched the saiyan position himself to fight again. “Why, I am Scarlet Ruby, Silly. But you probably meant what is not the fake name I used.” She mocked as she lifted her hand up. A burst of energy slammed into Raditz and sent him through the computer walls, a sudden surge that began to close off the system and move the information to backups.

Raditz lifted himself from the ground, growling as he noticed Scarlet come around the corner. His eyes shifted back to his opponent as he watched the features remain similar of his girlfriend. But her skin became pink, her hair a pale palette of pink that almost looked white, her cloths morphed to a black tube top and baggy white pants and black arm sleeves. A tail formed behind her as she whipped it through other computers. “Scarlet, get out of here. Get everyone out!” Raditz yelled out. His only hope was to power up and have Goku realize he was in danger, and summoned up his Ki to enter the Super Saiyan 2 form.

As he did, the pink menace appeared before him with a knee to his face. A childish laugh as she spun to complete her back flip, her tail grabbing his ankle. Like a whip, Raditz found him suddenly snapped from his footing and into the ground behind his opponent. He twisted and tried to get into a fighting position, but she already in another backflip. His arm lifted to stop a downward kick. Her hands placed before his face as a blast of energy fired into him. He roared out as she landed to the ground and charged into him, her hand piercing through the front of his stomach and her hand bloody on the other side. Scarlet let out a gasp as she watched the hand be retracted from her Boyfriend’s body.

“Oh sorry… that was rude. I didn’t introduce myself before impaling you. Well, I guess this is kind of a one night stand now anyway.” She mocked as Raditz was kicked to the ground, a pop from how fast she moved as she stomped his head to the ground. Cracks formed in the ground as Raditz head was buried into the ground. She licked her lips as she contemplated turning him into dessert already, her finger dancing in the air as a small discharge of energy came.

“Stop it.” Scarlet screamed out, tackling the pink form mimicking her own. But found the impact was nothing as 21 did not move. Scarlet’s cool blue eyes looked up and saw the red iris surrounded in black of this creature.

“Oh, just what I was looking for.” 21 smiled as her tail suddenly wrapped around Scarlet’s neck. “You know how annoying it is to take your form, and wear it while playing nice. Now that you found me, I can play how I like to.” 21 snatched the Dossier with the USB from Scarlets hand, but the tail tightened as it slides over her body again and again tell she was constricted from her neck to her waist. “Now watch carefully, and know this is all because of you.” 21 mocked her good side, one hand lifted to the sky and blew a hole through the top. 

Her body lifted to the air, her hand fished out a small object from her pants and dropped it. “Energy Dispersion Device, in a selected area it disperses Ki energy at a higher rate. Makes sensing energy in the area impossible.” She laughed as it landed on Raditz’s body. “Which means, none of your friends will sense what is about to happen to this place. No one will know your dead tell it is too late. So, say good bye!” 21 pointed her hand down as a pink and black aura flowed around her, a laugh as Scarlet tried to resist and watched as Ki blasts rained down onto Capsule Corp, erasing the build and replacing it with rubble and ruins of the once proud building. Laughing still, she simply took off with her prizes as her plans were going almost too well.

Capsule Corp now destroyed, Raditz last seen in it’s destruction, and a small potion of 21’s strength shown! What information has 21 been stealing from Capsule Corp? What horrors will she unleash? Let us hope our heroes can do something to stop what her plans are before it is too late. Until then, see you next chapter!


	94. Dire situation, 21's complete

“Goku!” Bulma’s voice came from down the hallway. Goku paused his workout, as her voice was one of worry. He slipped his legs from a bar that hung in the air to allow him to do inverted sit ups. Dropping to the floor and landed to his feet he moved to the door as his wife soon came to the door.

“What’s going on Bulma? Is everything alright?” Goku looked at the teary eyes of his companion, she seemed to be attempting to choke down her tears though. Something bothered her but she seemed to know now was not the time for tears.

“Capsule Corp was attacked, Raditz can’t be found. My parents’ bodies were found, along with many others. So far, no survivors have been found, but they just started looking.” Bulma said as she wanted to dive into his arms to keep safe herself. She couldn’t imagine a terrorist attack actually making it in, and Raditz was not answering his comms. “I… I need you to go home and try to find Raditz. If he was there, then he may know something.”

“Will you be safe?” Goku asked suddenly, Bulma shook slightly at the thought of herself possibly being attacked. Scared of an unknown enemy, one that could be targeting her and everyone else in her family. The pains of being the reason everyone died was slowly getting to her. “I will take you to the lookout first. Then I will go home, find my brother, and find out what is happening. You call the others and let them know what is going on then.” Goku’s eyes grew serious, He was fine being the target of hatred himself. He expected it but his family being targeted was not something he could accept.

“We should…” Bulma began, but Goku already placed his hand to her shoulder and focused his senses on the lookout. The two vanished in a moment and appeared on the lookout. The sudden shift of air was a shock. “Inform someone… first.” She ended her statement with a sigh, Goku vanishing from her view.

Yurin came out confused what was going on. Bulma consoling in Yurin finally as she was in a place that she could let out her feels. Yurin took Bulma to a place a bit more private, but began to grow worried about Capsule Corps attack so soon after finding out 16, 17, and 18 had gone missing.

-Capsule Corp-

Goku appears overhead and looking down at his home, now just a rubble and smoke. There was still dark smoke rising from the ground, small fires that burned away the remains. This was the first time his home was ever taken from him. He looked down at the people surrounding the old building to see the powerhouse of a corporation crumbled to the ground. Emergency forces already at work searching through the rubble. 

He could feel that Videl and Sharpner were on their way once they got the call, but would not be there quickly. His instead focused his mind to the scene below. His eyes closed; he could feel nothing. His arm shook as his brother’s Ki could not be felt even this close to the scene. ~Please Raditz. If you’re here, give me a sign. ~ The younger brother cried out mentally. He almost felt the pointlessness of the hope he grasped to. Weight on his body when a small explosion happened. Raditz’s Ki suddenly appeared, but was weak still.

Goku rushed down quickly to the rubble that use to be one of the lab locations. His hand grabbing large chunks of smoldering rubble and tossed it to the side. His brother’s Ki was draining still but at a slow pace. More and more rubble pulled away until his legs was seen finally! Goku forced up the remaining as he looked down at Raditz, his brother bloody and nearly crushed under the weight of everything. 

A dazed eye looked to Goku before Raditz spit up blood, his hand grabbed hold of a hole recently opened by Goku’s reckless pulling of rubble of his body. His lips parched from the heat near his body for so long. Another hole at his throat, stabbed through the front as blood trickled out. Goku instantly realized his brother would not be able to speak, much less eat a sensu.

“Don’t worry, Raditz. I am going to take you to a hospital. We will get you into a healing tank right away!” Goku grabbed his brother, and instantly transmitted himself to a near by hospital. One that he knew had been equipped with Capsule Corp branded healing tanks, the same one that were backwards engineered from Freeza’s ship brought from Namek. He had to hurry, otherwise Raditz would parish.

-In a secret lab somewhere-

Scarlet was suddenly tossed to the floor as the pink version of herself laughed to herself. “I honestly cannot believe it took so long to find out something was amiss. You did very well in keeping the place busy.” 21 turned and looked to her alternate self.

“What do you mean keeping the place busy? I work there.” Scarlet’s eyes focused on the woman before her.

“You were planted there.” 21 said with a matter of fact. “All the little inventions you ‘made’. Those were projects Dr. Gero was working on in the background. The computer simply asked me what I wanted to do while I was still gestating in my own little pod, and followed every command. Once I realized that the Briefs were interested in all the designs, I thought it would be perfect to have some go in and steal all their little tech that doesn’t matter anymore.” She giggled at her own plans. Her eyes lowered to her human self. “But it has been a month of nonstop feeding since I placed you with them.”

Scarlet cocked her eye in confusion. “You make it sound like I was always part of the plan. I don’t know anything about you, or what you are doing? And how does this have anything to do with you eating?”

“Oh, because you were. Like I said, I planted you with them. Once I saw an opening for a position, I knew you had to go. My sweet side.” 21 licked her lips at the mention of sweets. “I ripped you from my being, and put all my weaknesses and limitations inside you. My human form, and used magic to fill your empty head with false memories.”

Scarlet looked in horror at the idea she was somehow a part of this creature before her. Then she said ‘magic’ and the scientist scoffed. “Magic does not exist you fool.”

“I am a pink genetically creature ultimate being with the combined DNA of at least two separate magical people. I think I know what I am talking about.” 21’s attitude snapped violently into anger as she screamed at her human part. Scarlet turned her head and rose her arms to defend herself from an attack, but 21 never struck. Instead the bubblegum android smiled now. “Now where was I. Oh yes, planting you. I placed you in the corporation, stole some choice things… and saw you get all lovey dovey with that Saiyan boy. Oh, how romantic you two were, and how sweet it was for you to try and save him. Oh, how I wish I knew how it felt to be so devoted to a man’s happiness and know he was devoted to mine.” 21’s hips sways as she placed her cheek to her hands in a dreamy look. Scarlet had a new found hatred for this woman mocking her, but her eyes froze as 21’s tail grabbed her leg. “And I got tired of eating every few hours, wasting good clones all because my limits were removed. I couldn’t power down and just burned all my gathered Ki because you were gone. So… welcome home. You won’t be leaving any time soon.”

Scarlet’s eyes widened as she saw not the pink tail wrapping around her anymore. No, her leg turned into the pink mass suddenly. Her body changed and shifted tell it was a massless pink goo the absorbed into 21. The whole time she shook in extasy as she could feel whole again. Her body shape changed back to looking human once more. Her eyes opened as she smiled wickedly. “Now, let us start the next step of our plans. Shall we computer?” She opened the secured USB, and plugged it into the super computer as it began to analyze several years of advancements done to the Capsule Corp.

Cell soon walked up behind her, next to him was android 16. The two towering figured looked at their completed mistress and awaited orders, 16 silent while Cell more open to speak his mind. “So, it would seem our game is over. What is our next phase?” The grand green man spoke with a building pride. “After all, 17 and 18 are still in the middle of their… reprogramming.”

“16 and myself will be headed to New Namek.” 21 turned to the two of them with a smile. “There we gather the dragon balls with the scouters made by Capsule Corp, 16 your scanners have been updated for it already from when I updated your current body. We get a few wishes, come back. And then we finally start the party off right.”

“If the schematics are correct, it will take you about six days to get there and back if it is like their old Namek’s distance.” 16 suddenly spoke up as the computer fed out information on the screen. “Building the ship will take a day.”

“Oh dear 16, you have not been caught up enough. I didn’t steal their ship information to just use what they had. Capsule Corp just had the location of Namek and the second Namek. We have already worked on our own ship based off of ship tech Capsule Corp has already let out. This just advances us a step, or proves our own superior model. Computer, status for our ship.” 21 called out as the large computer worked endlessly in categorizing and correcting mistakes in layout to see if they missed anything.

“Minor corrects, ship will be completed in one hour and thirteen minutes. Expected time to arrive on New Name, Three days. With sensors and estimated size of planet based on astral readings from satellite surveillance of coordinates, with speed of 16 and 21. Estimated time to locate seven dragon balls should take no more than a few hours.” A voice chimed from the walls.

“Good, so we leave in two hours. And be back before they could really prepare anything new. At least not without have a surprised look on their faces from what we bring home.” 21 smirked. “Cell, I leave things to you. Make sure you brother and sister behave, and prepare the clones to start their assault. I want everything ready to go by the time I get back.” 21 spoke with authority to her voice this time, and began to walk away. She was thankful for once not feeling starved, and could focus on the plan at large finally.

-On new namek (three days later)-

The Seven dragonballs gathered before android 21, her white lab coat flapped in the wind as the mighty porunga hovered overhead. The massive dragon body met with an evil grin. “I am the great god of dreams, Porunga. I shall grant you any three wishes. Speak now, and I shall grant them.” It called down in Namekian.

“My first wish, is to have all the souls of the greatest threats of Goku and his friends to be brought here to New Namek.” 21 spoke the same strange language to the dragon, the translation having been stolen from Capsule Corp.

“Your first wish is granted.” Porunga’s eyes flashed as it looked down on the human form of the woman.

“Good, my second wish… I wish you to resurrect them in their complete forms.”

“Very well.” Porunga’s eyes flashed once more, as the bodies of many threats to the world suddenly appeared at her feet. The likes of Freeza, King cold, the Ginyu force, Dabura, and Cell all laid on the ground passed out still. 

“Very good. Now, when Goku’s friends came to Namek… Bulma’s records found that there was a unlock of potential in many of the fighters. For my third wish, I want you to unlock the potential all that were just resurrected.”

“Your final wish… is granted!” Porunga’s eyes flashed as the bodies of the villains flared bright for a moment. “All your wishes have been granted. I shall now take my leave. Fare well…” The dragon grew bright before seven magic balls turned to stone before 21.

“16, ensure they do not wake. We have three days to make sure they play nice and get home.” 21 turned away from the unconscious villains, 16 stepped forward with metal collars. The android quick to place them on the biggest threat he thought first, Cell with his regeneration was most likely to become active.

-On earth-

Krillin stepped forward to a large cave entrance, peering inside and seeing a large metal door. “This must be the place she is being held. Hold on 18, I am coming to save you.” His face serious as he spoke to himself. He stepped closer to the door with one goal in mind, to free his wife from her imprisonment at all costs.

What threats is Krillin walking into? Will the other fighters be able to be prepared for a still unknown threat? Will Raditz recover in time to warn them of the power he faced? Let us see what happens in the next chapter!


	95. Krillin's action, Evil incoming

-A few days ago-

“Fortune Teller Baba, I need you to find someone for me. I don’t have the money to pay you, so get your fighters out. All five at once if you have too.” Krillin spoke in a rush as he already had to wait in line for his turn. The human knew there was plenty of people here that laughed at how weak he looked, but he knew to ignore them at this point.

“Fight my fighters? Are you insane? Less then ten years ago you could mop the floor with them.” The old pink-haired crone sat on her crystal ball. Her eyes narrowed at the younger human, noting the serious stance he had taken as he entered her ring. “You have done plenty to earn your own free telling, but this is the only time.”

The crone slide from her crystal ball, with a motion of her hands. “I am looking for my wife, Android 18… though we just call her 18 now. She has been missing for a little while. Last seen with her brother 17.” Krillin spoke, finally Baba lifted a finger to him and silenced him. The crystal ball shined bright before a picture of 18, wearing a strange new battle armor and squirming as she seemed to resist something. A call out in pain as her eyes flashed open with tears in her eyes.

“She is near Yahhoy, in Fukurou forest somewhere. Northeast of Korin’s tower.” Baba spoke as she turned to Krillin who’s face was of horror to see his wife in such pain. “North by northwest from here. Your wife is in trouble.” She continued to look into the fortune. “If you go… you will meet with a terrible battle. But in doing so, you may save the world and nor just your wife. This story, changes on your ability to act. Go now, I cannot further assist you.”

Krillin gulped as he nodded, tightening his fists before he launched himself to the air. Baba looked at the ball, and saw a split of the fortunes. One where he fails and the world is doomed, and the other where he succeeds and world is saved. “For once, the future is in the hands of a human… at least for the minor change that affects all things.”

-Back to present-

Krillin stood before the large metal door and stroked his chin. ~I could just use distructo disk, but I might hit 18 if she is behind the door. I better take the less risky option and make sure she is safe. ~ Krillin thought to himself. Instead cupping his palms to his side as he focused his Ki. It had been a little while since he had done anything like this, the feeling of energy flowing through his body. It almost felt like running water through unused pipes, and forcing built up gunk from them. “Ka…Me…” Each moment his body feels more and more vitalized, the feeling of being a fighter once more cleared his mind. “Ha… Me…” The vision of his wife came to mind, his goal to save her. “HA!” He fires the blast and it slams into the metal doorway, at first it resisted but began to bend and give way. “Kaio-ken!” A red aura flowed around him suddenly, the burst was enough to rip the door away from the cave wall finally and push it to fall over into the lab. Krillin huffed as it felt like muscles he had not used in some time were aching from sudden intense use.

Smoke and dust lifted from the now open doorway, A figure stepped forward and placed its foot to the now bent metal. As the dust cleared, a black battle suit worn that was much like saiyan armor. The shoulders were instead rounded at the shoulders and no battle skirt but a plating that was placed at the legs. Skin tight to 17’s body as a white gloved hand moved to his hair and pushed it back slightly. “Intruder detected, eliminate all foreign elements.” 17 spoke as his foot suddenly sent the metal door straight at krillin.

Quickly, the human jumped as the door rocketed back him and dragged several pieces of the cave mouth with it and widened the save and knocked many trees hiding its position. Krillin did not have a chance to react though following, as 17 had fired a blast once more. Krillin thrust out with his Ki to change his position suddenly to dodge as the cave roof was torn open suddenly. Krillin rushed forward to try and catch 17 by surprise. The android’s eyes shifted to Krillin as he came in low, and grabbed his fist before he could complete the uppercut. The cold blue eyes focused down on the human as the other hand swiped down. Krillin side stepping as energy rushed past him and tore away at the landscape some more. The human fighter summoned his Ki into his hand and erupted it to force 17 to let go of his hand before he leapt back.

“17, for what reason did you bring 18 here? What is going on?” Krillin called out, his eyes focused on his brother in law.

“I brought her here as I was ordered to, for reprogramming after her memories were downloaded and filtered and loaded into me.” 17 spoke with a smile, a smug smile like it didn’t matter if Krillin knew. “As for why, I don’t know the whole story.” He launched himself to Krillin, the human already in position for a Kamehameha and fired the instant 17 was face to face. But the blast seemed to do nothing, the armor produced a field of energy that blocked the attack and allowed 17 to hit Krillin back.

The human stopped himself before he was out of the cave though, wiping blood that came from his mouth. “You’re not telling me something, I know you know more. Why are you here?” The fighter roared as he activated his Kaioken form, and rushed to 17 to try and make contact with some of his attacks.

“I was told to watch over my sister, she had a lot of reprogramming to be done. Tell she is finished I cannot allow you to damage the computer.” 17’s hands moved quick and interrupted each attack, his smile on his face as he shook his head on how easy it was. “I have been further enhanced. Nothing you do will threaten me. My self-preservation programming is not even turning on, and if you cannot beat me then you have no chance to save her.”

“Oh yeah!” Krillin growled. “Times ten!” his fist slammed into 17’s cheek and the android was forced sliding back toward the lab. “If it is between you or her. I will always choose her!” Krillin’s hand lifted up as the Ki formed a yellow disk once more. “I will cut you down and save her. Times twenty!” The red aura flared violently as he could feel his body only just barely holding up. The disk buzzed violently, his eyes focused more intently and saw a pod behind him. A small glass window was all he needed to see 18. “Ki-Enzan Barrage!”

17’s eyes looked to Krillin; warnings appeared in his vision. A smile on his face. The first one flew at him in an arc to keep from hitting 18’s pod, and his body moved on its own. Self-preservation activated, working to for him to take no lethal damage that could kill him. Another already moved to him as he leapt once more to dodge the second, and again and again. Krillin was growing tired with every attempt, a final attempt was to rain down energy as a small energy blast moved into the room. 17’s energy shield turned itself on as attacks rained into the lab. 

The android looked to Krillin, no damage thanks to his programming. His face more serious as the lab was heavily damaged. In a moment, he was before the tired human. Krillin’s eyes wide as 17 lifted his hand to finish the human. The moment before hand though, a hand was on his wrist. 18 freed from the pod, wearing her own version of the same battle suit, with her eyes staring seriously at 17.

“I thought it might work. Watch out 18, I don’t have control.” 17 spoke, a smile as his body pushed back into 18’s, snapping his wrist form her hand and elbowing her back toward the lab. As she slides back, he appeared before her and side kicked her in the stomach and sent her through the earth behind the lab. Cracking the ground and causing trees overhead to fall over.

18 growled as she realized she barely felt the hit. She then looked forward and realized what 17 meant. He was using what little control he had, to try and get free. She allowed her energy to release into the area and explode the ground before she landed before her brother once more. “You will have to try much harder than that. Too bad that the computer below did not finish programming me.” She said as her gaze turned to Krillin behind him, trying to hint to her husband. “Time for pay back on that kick though.” Her eyes gave a death glare.

“Scary, 18.” 17 mocked before 18 already appeared. The two suddenly locked in a series of attempts to punch and kick. Any attempt for 17’s programming to turn focus on Krillin to get the advantage, only opened him up to a near hit from 18. His self-preservation kicking on and overriding the super computer trying to send corrections to tactics. 17 and 18 were both important to 21’s plans, so the super computer could not override control.

Krillin though had noticed the look from his wife. She was telling him of the secret lab below. He just needed to find a way to get below. His hands shook as he was not sure he could manage anything too strong again. He knew the more time he wasted was more of his wife forced to fight her own brother. Krillin summoned more Ki to his hands. “I may have only one shot at full power. I have to make it count.” He looked to the sky that was now exposed. “If I remember correctly… Roshi once destroyed a mountain with just a regular Kamehameha.” His gazed turned to the two still fighting. He nodded to himself as he rose to the sky and faced the ground.

“Ka… Me…” He could feel the Ki flowing once more, easier this time. “Ha… Me…” He looked to his wife and brother in law having not notices. The ball of energy he built up was growing more and more massive. “17! 18!” He screamed out, forcing the two to take notice. “HA!” He thrust out both palms and rained down a massive Kamehameha. 17’s self-perservation not kicked in yet as he dashed upward to stop the blast. “Times twenty!” 17’s eyes widened as the blast surged and his field activated as he was slammed into. 18 launched herself will all her strength out of the way as the blast collided into the ground.

17 trapped between the blast and the ground, Krillin promised that if he killed 17, he would wish him back. The human screamed out as his shirt tore away from his won energy’s force pushing against him. His arms shook as the earth was torn asunder. He could still feel a surface resisting his attack, but it was giving in. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his eyes flaring open. “Times… fifty!” His hands enveloped by his own energy in an instant as the immense surge of energy cracked the ground and erupted as the forest was destroyed. Krillin could not hold it long though, his blast broke finally. Huffing as he looked down, and below was a small green light that was surrounded by melted metal. Heat rose up even to him as it glowed a deep orange and the fallen trees caught fire. 

17 lifted from the molten metal, his shield protecting him from the liquified metals. A smile on his face as he rose up to the sky. 18 flew next to her husband, but positioned herself between 17 and him as well. She was not sure if the fight was over. 17 just smiled as the field dropped, scratching at his cheek. “Looks like manual control was given back finally. It was really annoying making that ruse keep going before blady helped us.”

“Who you calling Baldy, I have plenty of hair.” Krillin laughed as he put his hand through his black hair.

“I meant it as a compliment. I preferred you bald anyway, made you look like a real fighter. Now you just look like a dad.” 17 waved his head as if to yada yada krillin’s comment.

“But I am a dad.” He said quietly.

“Enough, 17. Do you know anything else about what is going on?” 18 interrupted the conversation as it was not important. “How long was this play of yours?”

“Promise not to hit me?” 17 said joking.

“No.” 18 said coldly, her eyes once more giving him the death glare.

“Scary.” 17 replied as he rubbed the back of his head. “All I know is me and 16 were attacked, some green guy. He never introduced himself properly. But he was insanely strong.”

“Green guy? Like Piccolo?” Krillin asked even more confused.

“No, not like Piccolo. He was more bug like, I guess. He body looked like it had armor plating kind of like a beetle. His head had an odd V shape to it.” 17 admitted once more.

“Cell? How? we killed him!” Krillin remarked.

“Not sure if they are the same person. But he wasn’t alone. There were a bunch of Vegetas, Gokus, and Piccolos. 16’s advance sensors didn’t pick them up tell they were close though. No idea how they kept themselves hidden. But we didn’t even fight the green guy. The clones were the main thing we fought, but there were to many. Then the green guy pulled out a remote and just turned me off.” 17 sighed as he didn’t realize it would be so easy to just take him out still. “When I woke up, I attempted to resist and not do what I was told. But my body just did as it wanted. If I vocally argued, or showed to much resistance I would black out and find I did what I was told anyway.”

“So that is when you ask me to help you? While you were blacked out.” 18 crossed her arms, worried that they almost completed that work on her as well.

“No… I was awake when I asked you for help. I was sure that if I asked you, you would deny and I would be forced to attack you. Then help would be called and I would be subdued, and found out why I was acting weird… at least tell your husband suggested you help me. He convinced you to do the opposite of what I hoped for.” 17 said his eyes turned to krillin.

“Sorry.” Krillin’s eyes turned to the ground that still smoldered below them.

“Don’t be, you had no idea of the problems happening.” 18 said as her eyes focused on 17. “Why didn’t you say anything before we left.”

“If I did, they might have focused on reprogramming you right away. I think the doctor involved is more sadistic and likes inflicting pain. During my ‘repairs’ I was made to be awake and strapped down. Reprogramming would have taken away your reactions. I thought if his love for you was so great, he would come for you.” 17 looking to the ground as he fired a few blasts to make the fires fall in on itself, he hoped to minimize the damage to the wild life as much as he could.

“So, I had to endure torture to make sure you got saved.” 18’s grasp on her arm tightened. “You better be glad my husband is such a nice person, or I might have killed you for what you just said.”

“Sorry, but 16 is still captured. Plus, we both have been upgraded now. Which means we might be able to help fight against what ever the threat is this time. We also know that the doctor has more than one hidden lab, as we didn’t come from anywhere close to here. We can stop them before it becomes a major problem.” 17 said grinning. “Allow me to make it up by helping you fix this mess.”

18 and krillin looked to each other before nodding. “Alright, but first let’s go to the Lookout. I need to rest and get a bit of healing. We can also develop a plan there.” Krillin remarked. “It also is close by.” 18 placed her arm around him to allow her husband to rest, as even his flight was beginning to falter. The three of them flew to the Lookout to warn the others that Cell may be back with some plan.

-Three days following-

21 stood before all her new little minions, all of them displeased in the circumstances of everything that was happening. “Now remember, you disobey me, or you try anything that harms my plans. I have placed a failsafe. If you don’t remember… Frieza, would you like to threaten me again?” She walked back and forth and leaned forward at Frieza. The space emperor already knew full well the pain his body was induced to, instead he growled at the indignity he had to endure. “Very good, try enough. And the failsafe that has been place in all of you, will suck up all your energy and turn you into a bomb.”

“Truly you cannot think that it is safe for someone, such as myself, to be a bomb. I could destroy everything.” Cell said grinning as he felt it might be a reason she would try something else.

“That is a risk I am willing to take, seeing as you will only ruin my plans if I don’t make you follow the same rules. Mr. Perfectly worthless compared to a big golden monkey.” 21 mocked Cell as well, and enjoying his face darken with anger. “Now when you land, you all go after your targets. I want to see if your full potential does anything for you power. After all many of you died so long ago, that you might be nothing more than a balloon to pop.” She giggled at the idea of a few of them just being too weak still and could easily be killed. “Try to make it interesting at the very least, I might want to watch the fights again and again.”

“If your so capable, why bother wishing for us to be back to life?” Dabura asked, his hands behind him in attention. “Not that I don’t mind the idea of getting my revenge on the person who lead to my death. I enjoy the sense of darkness that comes from you in fact. But it seems like we are extra pieces on a full board.”

“That’s for me to know, and you all to follow directions. Now get in your pods. Your about to be launched down.” 21 waved her hand as she left to go back to her controls.

“Captain, do you think we will be able to meet up right away?” Jeice asked as he looked at Captain Ginyu.

“She simply said to go after our targets, but not how to do so. We will team up, and pursue our targets. The Ginyu Squad does not fight alone. Maybe one on one, but we always are a team!” Captain Ginyu shouted as he and the four other members cheered and entered the Ginyu Force stance. Frieza, Cell, and Dabura looked annoyed. King Cold on the other hand appreciated their enthusiasm.

Suddenly their bodies felt a sudden surge of pain, doubling over all of them as the room filled with screams. “I don’t remember telling you to stand around.” 21’s voice came from the comms. The sudden pain stopped as the villain’s hatred could be seen. They were forced into their pods, and moments later they were sent down toward earth. Their Ki’s suddenly felt by the others below, who were preparing to locate all of Dr. Gero’s old labs to find what was going on. 

Raditz stood as he exited the healing tank, his eyes looking out as his fist clenched. “So, this is how it all starts off. By bringing back our past. Unburying the dead, and taking away our future.” He growled, his throat sore from just being healed. He held up the sensu bean Goku left for him. “Well, who ever you are. The next time I find you, it will not end the same way.” He ate the bean to finish his revitalization.

The chapter ends with the beginning of the end! Did Krillin’s actions truly change the events that will transpire? Or will 21’s plans still continue without error? Will Raditz be able to get his revenge? Next chapter will begin the battle!


	96. Battles begin, 16's orders

-Pleasant Valley-

Fiery rain from the sky as the pods slammed into their location. Five pods landed in a quiet village that had shown to start growing larger. The metal chambers opened like flower petals blooming as the Ginyu force stood and stretched their bodies. It had been a long time since they had a real fight. Ginyu instinctively put his fingers to his head, realizing he had no scouter and growled. “How pointless. How will we find our target if we cannot measure their power levels?” Ginyu growled.

“Cheer up, Captain. At least we did not get separated, must mean our targets must be close to each other.” Jeice exclaimed with even a little hope to cheer up their captain.

“Even if not, we can team up on one target and move to the next one. Who do you think this A-she is?” Guldo the curious green man looked about.

“I would be more worried if the potential unlock you got made you any use to us, little man. Otherwise you know your purpose is just to freeze anyone Ginyu finds strong enough to trade bodies.” Burter laughed. “Shall we make a ruckus, if nothing else we will kill them by accident.”

“I am for that, no need to plan it out.” Recoome clapped his hands together and readied himself to fire a blast and destroy the town they made an appearance in.

A thirteen-year-old girl with raven black hair soon landed before them, her eye cocked in a questioning look. Her hair rose up in a tie that made it look like a pineapple, her coal black irises looked at the strange people. A middle school outfit clad the girl with an armband pinned to her left sleeve. The force soon brought their attention to her. “So, you visitors from the planet loud, because your making a noise complaint. I know you don’t go to my school, but as head of the Disciplinary Committee of Pleasant Middle school… I won’t let you make a ruckus in town and make such a mess. Clean up before I hurt you.” 

The force left dumbstruck that a youngling from what they could tell was speaking in such a harsh manner. They soon grinned as they at least found someone to splat before they got to the only threat they knew by name, Vegeta. “Recoome, bull her over.” Ginyu spoke with an evil grin.

“Yes captain!” Recoome hollered loudly before positioning himself. “RECOOME KNEE!” The titan of a man charged forward, his knee landing in her hand and stopped in his tracks. The girl looked up with a smile before placing her hand to his chest and launched him into the Ginyu force like a bowling ball smacking into pins.

“Looks like you boys need to be taught a lesson.” She said stretching out her own neck, popping it before she took the Ox style stance. “Prepare to be trampled. I am Ashe, and I will show you how to properly conduct yourself in town.”

-Satan City-

Mr. Satan took a break and enjoying the sun on a lounge chair in the back of his mansion. A mirror propped up to make sure plenty of the sun’s rays bathed his face to allow plenty of Vitamin D bathed his body. The glorious day interrupted by a sudden explosion as his home was crashed through by a sudden burning fireball that caused the massive home to explode out and what stood burned. “W-Wh- What happened!?” The brave human leapt to his feet and watched the home he lived in burning away. 

A shadowy figure appeared in the flames as it began to walk around. Red skin, two horns on his head. The flames licked around his blue suit; his cape billowed with every step. A sword appeared in his hand as if it had always been at his hand, a swipe of the blade carried the flames like a wall of fire toward Mr. Satan. The human jumped behind a table and allowed the flames wrap around him. Dabura’s face aggravated as it looked at the human cowering, and swipe and a powerful wind took away his cover.

“This better not be my target, if so… I am being poorly underestimated.” The demon rose his blade, his eyes narrowed as Mr. Satan rose his hands in defense. Mr. Satan letting out a battle cry to confuse his opponent into thinking he is weak by begging for mercy. This split moment of epic battle tactics from our savior was all he needed.

All he needed for Gohan to appear before Dabura, his hand against the demon’s wrist to stop the downward slash. His hair golden flared loosely on his head, the cloths of the Kais worn as he held the Z-sword in his other hand. His eyes focused on the demon as he felt the wrist pull away. The hybrid’s stern look shifted the blade to his side. “Mr. Satan, you mind if I handle this one.”

“G-Gohan… N-no! Of course, you handle him my boy.” Mr. Satan looked around quickly with a worried expression. “I-if I was to fight him, it would be ended far to early. Treat them to a proper punishment.”

“Folly of man is their pride. As is my Wrath… You did well to stop my attack. I could tell you are greater than my current power. But let us see how you do when I try!” Dabura roared as his aura flared and the blade went for Gohan’s head. The saiyan lifted his sword, but the pressure hit his blade and almost sent him flying. Dabura twisted the blade to bring it closer and closer toward Gohan. “Once touched with my blade, and you will feel no truer agony.”

“Interesting thought. You must have doubled your strength… I can do that as well.” Gohan smirked as his hair spiked heavier, a discharge of electricity formed around his body as Dabura’s blade stopped moving closer and instead began to pushed away once more. Gohans let one hand go of the blade’s hilt. With a sudden kneel that made Dabura lose footing and step forward, and Gohan held one hand forward and blasted a weak ball into the demon’s stomach to send him flying into the sky. A sword move he learned from Northern Supreme Kai, Kita. 

Gohan did not wait for Dabura to return though, his fingers placed to his forehead and appeared behind the demon. The Z-sword swung for a horizontal slice, but Dabura placed his own sword’s edge to the legendary blade and defended from the attack. Sending an elbow back to strike toward Gohan, blocked by his free hand before the two repelled each other once more.

Dabura smirked as he held up one hand as his aura once more appeared and darkened. “You see, that is impressive… but I have not used my demonic power yet. This is my full power.” The demon grinned as his Ki flared higher and higher tell it dwarfed Gohan’s once more. The Hybrid’s eyes opened wide as he was not prepared for a knee to his stomach, only just slipping away from Dabura’s blade as dark flames wrapped around the demon.

-Near Jingle Town-

The snow was heavy this day, which made the crater’s heated core even odder as steam rose from it like billow of smoke. The petal like pod opened as Frieza stood and looked around with a bit of annoyance. “Why would he be in a location like this? Oh well… might as well enjoy myself while I am here.” The white skinned alien lifted to the sky, the heavy snow made it hard to see and his blistering power only whipped the fallen snow into a frenzy itself.

“You never did learn to hide your power level.” Came a voice from the sheets of shifting wind and snow. A yellow aura appeared as it pushed the snow away. Short spiked hair, eyes looked with almost a sullen sternness. “I thought two deaths would be enough for you. But it seems you’re a baseball fan.” The figure came into view. A battle armored Tarble stood at the edge of his crater, a soft sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I bet there is no chance you will tell me who is up to all this?”

Frieza grinned as he saw the golden haired Tarble, his hands displayed to his side. “You have made a poor choice coming this way, I have been given a power you cannot imagine.” The once Tyrant smirked as he allowed his newly obtained power escape. “Even if I wanted to tell you anything. I doubt I could… not without killing us both.”

“Sad… you don’t even know how to sense energy either. How long have you been alive?” Tarble asked, not seeming to care for the alien’s boasting. His feet left the earth and flew toward his enemy, much to Frieza’s annoyance of not even showing fear.

“I don’t think you will live long enough to know the answer to that.” Frieza screamed out as he pointed his finger to Tarble. A death beam fired at the super saiyan, Tarble instead took the blast directly to his body. A small explosion that dissipated as Tarble flew forward. Frieza’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“You’re only a threat to my base form. This form, puts me leagues above you.” Tarble said his eyes looked down at Frieza with a sullen look. “I wonder… is this how it felt for you? Did you ever feel remorse for weak creatures that fought so hard to get what they thought they deserved? Did you ever regret what you did to them?”

Frieza could only feel fury in his body as he punched hard against his opponent. His face twisted in anger, a blur of blows against Tarble who stood taking each blow. “Die! Die! DIE!” Frieza could do nothing but scream and strike at the imposing form before him. Each hit like a wall he could not surpass.

“How many times did you hear that… and ended their resistance in the same moment.” Tarble continued his lecture. “I… don’t even want to kill you. I did it once, and I have now surpassed the boy I was then. I am… more than even you can become.” Tarble’s hands grabbed Frieza’s fists suddenly, the alien’s eyes shifting with a madness because of his anger. Tarble hated the eyes that looked at him, the eyes many looked at this same individual that then begged for their lives. “I guess reasoning is not an option.” The saiyan suddenly flicked his wrists and forced Frieza to expose his chest, and simply tapped his chest to send the alien into the ground.

-Mountainous wasteland-

Goku stood waiting on top of one of the many peaks, his Gi lightly shifting in the wind as his eyes closed and felt the Ki falling to Earth. His job was to keep their dragonball from others. The other six were missing and could not be found with the Dragon Scouters. It meant the four ball was the only one left for the enemy to gather, or so the Earth’s Defenders thought. He could sense one of the powerful Ki rushing toward him now, the pod exploded in the air.

Cell felt his true opponent, Tarble may have beaten him but it was a transformation that was cheating. Goku was still the only true opponent that made push himself. He was going to get his battle this time, otherwise Earth would not survive. The green bug man flew at an amazing speed that even surprised him. He did not expect to be given such power in an instant. On seeing Goku waiting for his opponent, Cell smiled and landed down with his arms crossed.

“Never thought I would see you again.” Goku laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head lightly. “Though the thought of you having come back… it is kind of exciting. I wonder if coming back to life made you any stronger.”

“Want to find out just how powerful I have gotten. Come one, Son Goku. I wish to have a test of my new power.” Cell grinned as he spread his arms. “Keep me entertained, and I might keep you and one of your family alive… make sure to choose wisely when I give you that gift.”

“You’re not going to win, Cell. I have gotten a lot stronger myself.” Goku lost his grin and took his stance. Cell simply nodded as Goku burst into a Super Saiyan 2, feeling Cell’s Ki was at least the same level. 

The two vanish, an earth sundering boom as they appeared with their arms in contact. The two began to trade blows over and over. Each strike proved to the other that they had a little more to give. Cell grinning as he knew Goku was the perfect opponent for him. Blood slipped from both their lips, bruises form with each hit, sweat from the two as they pushed their limits. Tell Goku began to show himself the superior. Cell soon fell into more and more common mistakes. The skill of an actual fighter showing that no matter the power he had, Cell would not win.

Cell growled as he knocked Goku away finally, sneering as he cupped his hands. His target was not Goku, but Earth. Energy poured into his hands as he roared out. “KAMEHAME…” Goku’s eyes widened at the thought of Cell going to take out the world. Goku could allow that! The Saiyan placed his hands into a cup as well. “KAMEHAME…” The saiyan vanished, appearing before Cell. The two locked eyes in a moment, Goku’s hair became long in an instant as he transformed to Super Saiyan 3. “HA!!!” The two pushed their hands forward and their energy collided and expanded the energy ball.

The two pushed away as Goku placed his feet to earth, Cell pushed toward the sky. The two locked in an energy clash. Goku’s blast began overtaking Cell’s, the Bio android shook as he was so quickly being overpowered. The energy almost overtaken him, when a smile came to Cell’s face. ~All according to plan. ~ He thought as Goku’s blast suddenly took him, and Cell was no more. Goku huffed as he did not expect to use so much energy so quickly.

-West City-

The pod rushed toward the busy city, ready to crash through buildings and cause massive damage. An explosion as a ball of energy collided and sent Debris outside of the city. Raditz stood, still in a hospital gown. His butt exposed to the air as his tail wrapped around his body. Doctor asking for him to return to the room as the saiyan lifted to the air. A figure floated where the pod was, the large being looked down at the creature that interrupted his entrance. The two soon were face to face.

“I take it you the one known as Raditz?” King Cold spoke as he fixed his cape. His held up with a need to show himself as a proper man.

“Where is she?” Raditz’s voice was short, low, and demanding.

“She? You might need to be- ARGH.” King Cold’s coy response ended with a gut punch from a golden haired Raditz. His hand pulled away from King Cold as he lurched forward in pain. Raditz’s eyes looked down in distain, his hand grabbed the horn of the monstrous sized man. King Cold’s head forced to turn to meet his eyes. “Oh, you meant her. I have no idea. In space last I saw her.”

“Space… most likely landing while you distract us.” Raditz’s knee sudden crashed into the side of Cold’s head. “Nothing personal. You’re just a pawn in her scheme.” The saiyan threw the dazed alien toward the sky. Raditz held out his left hand, a cold look to his eyes as he showed no value to Cold’s new life. Not even calling out a name for his attack, he simply turned Super Saiyan 2 and fired a massive blast that incinerated Cold without mercy. “Let see if you can hide your decent to earth.” Raditz place his scouter onto his head, and attempted to locate anything that looks like it was entering earth after the others. Instead a strange reading from the sky as rain of fire, no life signs.

-Secret lab-

Cell monitored the sudden increase in Ki on Earth, a grand opening to the beginning. He could already see 21’s work in effect. Monitoring already two deaths as the teleporter became active with 21 and 16 appearing. Cell looked as the ship’s activity vanished. 21 smiled as she took her position at the computer. 

“So, any good fights yet?” She questioned as she looked at the screen, an expected glance to see something interesting.

“Cell and King Cold have already died. Frieza is being handedly overwhelmed. One target found by Ginyu and his men, and cannot handle her. And finally, the demon is fighting Gohan, and failed to kill his target because of the interruption.” Cell moved back and placed his hands behind himself as he positioned to her right side while 16 positioned himself.

“WHAT!? They didn’t even last this long. If I had known Cell was going to die so soon, I would have eaten him now. What a waste. Who did I have Cold go after again? I kind of sent him as a afterthought.” 21 placed her fingers to the keys of the computer to bring up the fight between Cold and Raditz. The quick fight done, 21 leaned in as she watched. “Raditz…” She spoke softly, but the eyes on her suddenly felt intense. “Must have misjudged the unlocked potential. Didn’t know they were so weak.”

“The wish was for the same unlock… Bulma’s journal stated that the fighters trained to unlock their potential further on their own. Our fighters only had the unlock, and no time to adjust or learn the limits of the power.” 16 analyzed the fights as he watched. “Dabura and Cell were the only real threats. Cell’s defeat means Dabura is the only one currently a threat of what we brought.”

21’s aggressive demear appeared once more. “Then why are so many weaker ones still alive?” She growled as her eyes snapped to 16.

“It appears that Ashe is playing with the Ginyu Force, and Tarble is trying to gain information.” Cell spoke up.

“And why is Tarble trying to gather information?” 21 asked as she tried to calm herself, feeling a bit hungry with the long travel.

“That may be because of 18 and 17’s escape.” Cell remarked quietly, almost hoping 21 did not hear him.

“17… and 18… escaped!!” 21 lifted from her chair, a twist of her body as a hand clasped over Cell’s throat. The Bio Android looked down as her human form was not what he feared, but his eyes looked to the ground in shame. “Answer me… why did you do nothing? I am sure I told you to watch them.”

“If I made myself known, I could have been destroyed. They gathered with many of the powerful warriors of this world. I am more powerful than my previous version, but I would not match against all the fighters. I instead ensured that three times the number of clones would be ready, to make up for the loss of our prized minions. We can reclaim them later.” Cell explained himself, and simply hoped it would be enough not to be turned into a treat for her.

21 released her minion, breathing in sharply before she screamed out in frustration. “But I didn’t want them to get out like this!” her hands in her hair as she contemplated tearing out a chunk of hair from her head. Her stomach growled heavier, as her eyes flashed to Cell once more. The tall green man showed fear. “Go… get… me lunch.” She spoke sharply.

Cell nodded and rushed toward the Teleporter, entering into the pad and vanishing quickly. 16 looked down at 21 as she looked more and more unstable. 21 turned to the computer and began typing. “If they are going to mock the fighters I brought them, then I am going to make things more even for all the fighters. Make it more interesting for me.” The computer receiving its orders, a signal sent to another super computer. A screen showed power being sent to another lab location.

<-activating Ki wave Inhibitor->

The computer chimed loudly, as a pulse was suddenly felt. 21’s eyes opened wide as she fell to her knees. The computer showing as the other fighters all began to feel the affects as well, many of them simply falling to the ground. 16 looked down at 21 as she clenched her chest and looked up with a somewhat confused look.

“21, are you well?” 16 asked as he looked down at her.

“Yes, 21. Please respond. It appears the wave inhibitor has taken affect on you.” The computer announced as well.

21’s eyes looked around as she attempted to collect herself. Her eyes going to 16 as well, before lowering them down. “I… I am fine. Nothing is the matter.” She spoke with a shaky voice. And forced herself to stand.

“It appears that the inhibitor has taken a toll on you, 21. I suggest turning it off.” The computer responded. “Shall I take measures to recalibrate.”

“N-no, I am fine… this was expected.” She stammered in her attempt to keep the computer from acting on its own.

“16, analyze and determine chance of lying. I expect something is wrong with 21.”

“83 percent chance of lying.” 16 remarked as he looked at 21, her eyes looked to the ground.

“Percentage to high to accept. Beginning shut down method.” Computer announced.

“21 has asked us not to.” 16 spoke clearly.

“You just stated that there is a chance of her lying. She may not be 21 we know.” Computer began to argue logic.

“21 is 21.” 16 spoke as he looked down at the pleading innocent eyes. “Do you wish for the waves to stop?”

“I…” 21 was confused on what 16 was attempting.

“Quickly.” 16 shocked 21 to attention.

“I do not want the inhibitor turned off.” She admitted in response.

“Acknowledged.” 16 spoke as he turned to the computer.

“Overridden, the mission requires 21 at full strength.” The computer announced as it continued the shutdown methods.

“21’s orders are her mission. Executing enforcement protocol.” 16’s hand shifted to a cannon as he spoke.

“Hold 16-” The computer began before it was blasted and erupted into flames before another blast to the generators and the lab suddenly shutting down. 16’s eyes focused as it targeted several vital systems and erased their existence. The android turned to 21 afterward, his eyes solemn as they looked to her.

“Thank you, 16.” 21 finally responded.

“No need to thank me. I was following orders. What is the next step to your plan?” 16 spoke calmly as he looked down at her.

“You… know I am not the same 21. You still helped me.” She spoke in fear that he might turn on her suddenly.

“21 is 21… I believe you to be the copy she made to infiltrate Capsule Corp. You obtained a personality of your own. You are still 21, a small part of her, but still her. What is your plan?” 16 seemed to try and point her somewhere.

“I… I want… I want to stop my… her plan. I want to stop her plan and find a way for her to remain sealed away… or destroyed.” 21 took her finally strong stance as she seemed confused on what she was saying but still held a strong tone.

“Then we must begin with defeating clone of the fighters, then we must also defeat Cell… which we will need strong fighters to help us. Ones that would not be affected by the wave inhibitor.” 16 began to provide information for 21 to make a proper understanding.

“17 and 18… we need to get them on our side.” 21 said as her stomach growled, but worse a craving for something strong hit her. She had witnessed on her travels to Namek that she turned clones into treats and ate them to satisfy her hunger. It itched in the back of her mind now as she could almost feel her darker side try to break free. “We must hurry… I don’t know how long I have holding her back.”

“Then we shall start now, I believe I know where they would go. I would stay in this form tell after we begin. And we will have to come up with… a lie that is more convincing then you did.” 16 smiled slightly as he showed he was not completely reprogrammed, a backup returning his older personality.

Another end to an intense chapter! The fighters are proving themselves superior to many of what 21 had collected. But with some of her prized beings taken out so quickly, she began to make moves that suddenly cost her control. With the good counterpart in control, will they be able to stop the bad 21’s plans before the hunger sets in? Lets find out next chapter!


	97. Crane and Ox school Vs Ginyu Force

Vision was hazy, body weakened, and confusion set into the little green alien known as Guldo. His four eyes blinked as the light seemed bright. It was strange. They were all fighting some strange girl, when suddenly everyone began to drop. His own body felt heavy in an instant, and couldn’t do anything for a short time. With a shake of his head, clearing his mind he looked around. Captain Ginyu and the others were still on the ground, and showed no sign of waking either. His gaze flashed to see that the girl was laid to the ground as well. A smile on his face as he stood, feeling his strength slowly returning to him. “Make fools of us. Now you’re in the perfect position for me to finish you. I wont even need the others to help me.” The small green man chuckled as his hand lifted. A light post ripped from the ground, his eyes turned to it as the metal bent and twisted into a jagged spear with a sharp point. “Bonus, you look a lot like the woman that beat me before. Which means I can count this as revenge!” Guldo’s hand swung downward to make the killing coup de grace.

A beam fired from down the road, hitting the spear off course enough to make the death stroke turned into a pole in the road. Guldo’s eyes widened before he turned with a growl. His gaze turned to a figure that stood in the distance. A short white skinned person lowered his own eyes to meet the frog like alien. The cold eyes stared at him; an old formal green dress worn by the warrior with the word of Crane stitched to the front. Guldo not noticed this person hovered only inches from the ground, allowing the being to oddly just shift his body without moving closer. Guldo growling as he shifted his hands forward, only to stop suddenly as the being pointed to him.

Chiaotzu and Tien had come into town to gather supplies with some of their students, as well as to allow their students test themselves against Ox School and show respect to other masters. Tien had suddenly fallen over, as did Chiaotzu for a short time. But the pale warrior had felt a moving Ki and a violent one. He had shown up just in time to stop Chichi’s only daughter to lose her life. “Good thing I made it in time.” Chiaotzu’s gaze turned to the other men in the same armor, recognizing it as battle armor that the saiyans used and that Bulma made into her own.

Guldo groaned as he felt his body felt tied down, but recognized the power was a lot like his own. He focused his mind, a blueish aura wrapped around his body before he finally broke Chiaotzu’s hold. The pale warrior caught unaware someone could easily break his hold in such a way. Guldo sucked in air, and disappeared. Chiaotzu’s senses screamed behind him, and leapt forward as Guldo went in for a kick. The alien attempted to use his time stop ability and found himself unable to make contact, which made the green alien take a hue of red. Chiaotzu pointed his finger to the green alien, and fired a blast as a response. 

Guldo simply sucked in air once more and froze time once more, the beam stopped before his chest. He cursed that he could not manipulate anything but himself during the time stop. And this small being showed the same abilities as the woman, but not as quick. He was not about to be tricked once again. He simply shifted to the side, gathered energy in his hands. With a roar, Chiaotzu noticed he missed and caught by surprised by an energy blast already launched for him. His first instinct was to take to the air, but he was caught in something in the same instance. Guldo’s attack hitting its mark this time and Chiaotzu called out in pain. Guldo smiled as he began to fire rapid blasts to keep up the damage. 

Chiaotzu looked at the wall of energy that came forward as he regained his position. His mind instantly thought of the town around him and knew that much of it would be hit as well. Instead he brought out both his hands and pointed out with his index fingers. “Double Dodon Barriage!” From both fingers, small blasts of energy fired as he worked to connect with each blast fired. Small explosions that were kept at bay Guldo’s attacks, as Chiaotzu slowly brought the blasts closer to Guldo and able to focus fire to the smaller alien.

“Recoome Knee!” Chiaotzu had a sudden knee connected into his side, launching the small warrior back. A blue blur ran past him, as the white skinned warrior as a snap kick against his head force his body into a spin before he collided into the ground. An orange warrior overhead with a massive ball crashing down onto the smaller body.

“You guys finally got up huh!” Guldo complained as he was just saved in a few moments before he was taken out. “I had to hold the guy off while you were all napping.”

“Yay, it looked like you were in some trouble there. But don’t worry little dude. We don’t let our own die so easily.” Recoome mocked slightly as he looked to the crater that held the body of the warrior. “Think he is finished.”

“Last time we underestimated someone, well some of us died. So, you know what I think?” Burter said as he landed next to Recoome.

Jeice landed soon beside him. “Kill him anyway, just to make sure.” The second in command spoke with a smile.

“Sounds fine by me. I will hold him still, you all rain hell.” Guldo grinned as Chiaotzu’s body was wrapped in a blue aura. The three other ginyu forces held up a palm with their energy gathering.  
Tien appeared before each of the Ginyu force fighters, a multi form with a red aura on each wrapped around each one. Striking his hand out to force the blasts of energies to be sent to the sky, followed by a hard blow to the chest and sending the four back into each other. A fifth multiform clone appeared above with his hands together as if in prayer, then forward with a triangle between his palms. “Kikoho!” He focused a minor amount of energy and fired down into group to force them to suddenly bounce off the ground more than anything. “Time to play!” The other clones all loudly announced as they clasped their hands together. “Game.” The rushed forward, appearing under the each other them to knock each of them in the air. “Set.” The clones launched themselves up and slammed into the guts of each enemy to send them higher into the sky. “Match!” The four clones vanished; overhead double hand chopped into each of the Ginyu’s forces backs. The four force’s members slammed back into the ground as the clones of Tien all merged back with the original. The human huffing lightly as splitting and risking Kaioken was a bit more than he was prepared for today.

“Damn, he hits pretty hard.” Recoome said as he stood up, shaking his head. “Sneak attacks are not very appreaciated.”

“Right! Recoome, Burter. Let’s make him pay.” Jeice growled as two balls of energy formed in his hands. He did not wait to long as he began to throw orb after orb of burning fire like orange energy. Recoome breathed in as he built up Ki in his throat. “Eraser gun!” the large man roared before firing it straight up toward Tien.

Tien shifted his hands to knock away the blasts that raced to him, but saw the massive blast coming. With the sting of his hands from each deflection, he was sure that the blast would do some heavy damage. Instead he shifted his position, only to be caught by the blue blur himself. Rapid punches from the quick blue alien smacked into his jaw, chest, ribs and neck in what felt like a split second, only for a kick to knock him into the end of Recoomes attack. 

Tien growling as he was still standing but now he was one on four, and did not have the element of surprise. As he attempted to defend himself, but with Guldo’s psychic powers hindering his movements and combination of team work, he soon found himself barely holding himself up. Each time he moved to strike, his body would freeze and the open guard let in a heavy blow. Chiaotzu was down from the heavy hits, the fighter much more accustomed to distance fighting. Tien could feel more Ki begin to spring up all around them, he could not understand what was going on.

“You boys look like you’re having fun.” Ginyu spoke as he finally stood, shaking the daze from his head. “He most likely isn’t our target, but let us finish him off before he gets to much of a problem. Guldo, kill the other one. You three finish the three eyed warrior.”

“Yes, Captain.” The Ginyu Force spoke with high moral, knowing their captain was back.

“As for you.” Ginyu looked down as he stepped on top of Ashe’s back. The half saiyan winced as she was still regaining her strength. “I will finish you now. This is what you get for making a fool of the Ginyu Force.” His palm wrapped in energy.

“Screw you.” Ashe was able to growl out, she attempted to push herself up. Instead her body shook as strength was still slowly being reclaimed.

“Not the finest last words.” Ginyu grinned.

“Hands off my daughter!” came a suddenly roar. “Ox Stampede!” Chichi burst forward, through a building. The enraged warrior mother’s knee connected with Ginyu’s face. The purple captain’s leg grabbed the instant he began to launch away. Her hand clasped onto his face with a sudden grasp, twisting her hip and threw him head first into the road like a spike. His legs hanging in the air long enough for him to get kicked and dragged through the ground.

“Captain!” Jeice called out, only for him to see Recoome’s body launched forward. “Recoome!?” the alien’s gaze turned, only to watch as the Burter’s body collided with his own. Unaware of the appearance of other warriors.

“You come into my home, after I left you all for dead. And this is the thanks I get for not tormenting you.” Vegeta’s voice called down with a smirk. “Ashe, get up. You’re not that weak.” His voice snapped to an order to his daughter. Ashe growling back as she pushed herself to her feet.

“I got the green guy.” Geta held up Guldo’s unconscious body, tossing it into the standing Recoome hard enough to make the red headed juggernaut to slide back. “Looks like we got this in the bag.

“Geta, don’t get careless.” Chichi yelled at her son, straightening her dress. “It is not even a combat day! I picked this outfit because it looks good on me and everything.”

“Shows that you should always be prepared for battle.” Vegeta grinned.

“Don’t you start, or you will be feeling the next kick.” Chichi pointed at her husband, Vegeta turned his head but held his smirk.

“What do we do with them?” Ashe asked looking at the group of warriors now out numbered and outclassed by many fighters. But she was also confused on why each of the warriors felt like their Ki’s were hindered. It almost felt like they were all forced into a more equal amount of Ki, some sort of law of averages.

“We kill Ginyu, and question the others.” Nappa spoke, landed to the ground as Ginyu pulled himself out of the ground.

“What? Why?” Tien asked, unaware of Ginyu’s ability to switch bodies. “Why only him?”

“He can change bodies, just by saying it.” Nappa explained with his hand raised to Ginyu. 

The captain had to attempt, before Nappa could prepare an attack. He took position and pointed himself to the giant Saiyan. “Cha-” Ginyu had started to speak, but before he could complete his technique a Ki blade stabbed into his throat. His eyes turned to Ashe, the young girl’s hand outstretched and showed they knew the same techniques as the Armorer Cooler squadron.

Ashe felt dizzy the moment she summoned up her Ki, forced to her knee in the moment. Summoning her own Ki felt like a chore, and she wondered how everyone else was already use to it. That and how Geta was moving so easily. Was she truly lacking in power?

“Save your energy, and let’s get to asking the proper questions.” Tien spoke. The human huffed as he tried to regain his strength from the difficult fight.

“Tien.” Chichi suddenly called out. “Thanks for sending your students to wake us. We might not have had a chance to get here if they didn’t show up.”

“Not my doing.” Tien spoke as he turned to look at Chiaotzu. “Chiaotzu sent some of the students to me as well. I was getting supplies for repairs, while he was getting lunch with the students. It was only because of him that any of us were able to make it in time.”

Geta looked to the white skinned warrior, the weaker warrior gained a bit of respect from the teenage warrior. Lowering himself into the crater to pick up Chiaotzu and bringing him out. Vegeta and Nappa instead kept an eye on the remaining forces members, the giant saiyan cracked his knuckles as he was ready to start the interrogation.

The first battle has been settled, but even a small fight like this seemed difficult. What does this mean for future fights? Let us find out in the next chapter!


	98. Demon King's determined battle

“Gohan! Gohan get up!” A female voice could be heard. It felt like an echoed voice beaconing him back from somewhere far away. Gohan’s eyes opened and he felt them sting as sunlight hit them. He was not sure how long he was out, but it felt like far to long. His body just suddenly felt so drained, and even now his body felt heavy. The light of the sun break as above stood Videl in her Saiyaman Crimson outfit.

“What happened?” Gohan groaned as he lifted himself up, a struggle to do so. He was not sure what happened to all his strength. He looked around and found himself imprinted into the ground, remembering that he had been in the air fighting. His hand instantly grabbed the Z-sword, and moved to stand with it. Instead its weight held him down and refused to lift from the ground. “What… why is it so heavy now.”

A small distance away, the red figure of Dabura was making his way to his feet. He looked to his hands before clenching them. ~So that is how it is, place on a world and then weaken us. Must mean you have some fear of our abilities. Little did you know the true power of the king of demon realm. ~ The demonkin thought to himself as he stood up fully and looked at the fighter he challenged beforehand. Now a second warrior was with him, some woman in a helmet that covered her face. “Looks like you’re affected as well, but not that one. Must mean she is just too weak for it to harm her.”

“You know what is going on then? Sounds like we are lucky then, you have no chance against us together. You should surrender and tell us everything you know.” Videl announced, gesturing with an extended finger. Her stance one of confidence as she summoned what Ki she could pull up to have her cape billow heroically.

The demon laughed at her comment, his hand out stretched back toward her. “A warrior from demon realm does not just give in. I will make you suffer for even suggesting the opposite.” Dabura’s sword appeared in his hand, his body slide almost unnaturally toward Videl. 

His body instead shifted to evade a blade that fell for his head, Gohan used instant transmission that he learned from his father to instead transport the impossibly heavy sword. He hoped to catch the demon unaware. Gohan released the blade as it sank into the grass below. His feet hit the ground before he launched himself at Dabura. Kita had trained him how to fight a sword wielder, even when unarmed. He shifted his Ki to his arms and used it to repel the blade away as he shifted his body away from the edge. Dabura’s counter swing instead severed a few hairs from the young man’s hair. Gohan was quick to shift one hand to Dabura’s wrist, the other to his shoulder, his leg placed into the footing of Dabura and wrenched him off the ground. Dabura simply grinned though, as his hand released the sword. He simply summoned it to the other hand, and thrust forward. Gohan released the wrist to allow him to narrow his stance and the blade cut into the cloths on his body but left his body uninjured so far. A shout as Videl entered the fray, a heavy kick went for Dabura’s head. Instead the demon pulled back his sword arm and blocked the attack with easy.

“At least you both are willing to try to face me. To bad for you… and for her… I am holding back.” He grinned as aura darkened, red and black flares wrapped around his body. With both arms he repelled both fighters with ease. Gohan and Videl flanked the demon who released his evil Ki, and grew stronger and stronger.

“You act like you’re the only one holding back. Crimson battle jacket, Engage!” Videl exposed a watch on her wrist, a smile on her face as she pressed on the button. The Capsule Corp developed battle suit began to materialize and replaced her other suit. Now in a proper battle armored suit ready to fight. She entered another battle stance, ready to charge forward.

“Right, my turn.” Gohan brought both hands to his sides. “Let’s finish this and go straight to level two!” His body tensed as he summoned his Ki, but found that drawing out the saiyan’s super state was difficult. He roared out as he pushed himself into finally entering a super saiyan. He felt his body was tired already from the transformation though, his Ki was being drained a lot faster than he planned.

The two warriors could not wait to learn what was happening though. The two rushed forward to take advantage of their flanked position against Dabura. The Demon King grinned as he blocked both of their attacks, surprised by the sudden power increase. He remembered the golden-haired form being powerful, but he was releasing his full strength and not holding back against some welp like before. A twist of his wrist and he soon aimed his blade for Videl. Gohan quickly took hold of body and pulled him away into a suplex. Dabura’s body crashed to the ground, his hand lifted and smacked into Gohan’s elbow to force one arm to let go. Grabbing the wrist, Dabura rolled to stand and pulled Gohan with him. Videl rushed forward as Debura stood, aimed a kick for his face that was block by the flat blade. His vision impaired as Videl summoned her Ki to her hands and fired a blast into his stomach, her other leg kicking into his arm holding Gohan and making him release her boyfriend. 

Dabura growled at the idea that even as he brought out his demonic Ki, these mortals could hold him back. He needed to remove one of them from the equation, his hand gripping his sword tightly. The boy would know of one of his abilities, after all he was there for one of his most deadly secrets… but the girl would most likely not know. A grin on his face. “The next move will be the beginning of the end. Come at me with everything you have, or die with regret.” He admitted his own victory.

Videl and Gohan both did not like the sound of this. The two shifted to instead stand beside each other. If nothing they could defend each other better this way. “Gohan, why are you not going to higher levels.”

“I can’t, I am pushing as far as I can go… well beside grade 2. But I feel a massive drain from this form already. I just don’t understand why he is not feeling the same thing.” Gohan’s eyes focused on the demon, wondering what he was planning.

Dabura lifted his hand and fired a blast, the two brought up their Ki and went for the air. Dabura leapt into the air with a downward slash aimed at Gohan. Videl shifted to move forward to kick him in the head. Dabura suddenly spit at her incoming leg. Gohan’s eyes realized the danger, his hand quickly pulled her away. Instead from his shoulder to his waist a slash went down his body. In an instant the slash burned with the fury of flames, his skin around the slash turned red as if irritated as Gohan screamed out in pain the seared itself into his mind. His body seized under the pain as he could not even think properly. Dabura was not done though, Gohan’s body slightly over Videl’s as the demon fired a blast down and soon crashed them both into the ground with Videl smashed between the ground and Gohan. 

“Looks like you two get to die together. Allow me to make your last moments filled with agony.” Dabura lifted the blade overhead, ready to through it down through the pain wracked Gohan and into Videl below.

“Leave my future son in law alone!” Mr. Satan’s voice yelled out, Dabura’s head first turned to look at the ground. But then he thought he head it above him? The demon looked up to see the human was in the air with a parachute. An instant later a Jetcar slammed into Dabura’s body. The surprise impact was enough to at least to force Dabura to slide away as the Jetcar rend itself apart from the impact. Mr. Satan held out his finger to issue challenge. “Your facing the world champion now. Mr. Satan!”

“What a foolish mortal. No matter, he dies as well then.” Dabura lifted his hand to the air. Mr. Satan as no long alone though. The new opponents suddenly showed themselves. One grabbing the human from the parachute, the other two almost like twins stood in with a serious look. “Who… where did you.”

“God sent us.” One of the green figures spoke, cracking his knuckles. “I have not had an actual fight in some time. Piccolo, you mind taking the lead while I get the rust off.”

“If you need time to get the rust off, then you’re not training hard enough.” Piccolo snapped at Nail, who just shook his head instead.

“Sorry, just trying this human thing. Dende kept remarking on how humans are so interesting.” Nail said, his stern demeanor not shifting. This caused everything he said to sound more sarcastic than anything. “Anyway, I am better close range. You do whatever you are doing.”

“More ants.” Dabura growled. “What ever God you have here, will die after I kill everyone here.” The demon launched himself toward them. Piccolo brought out two balls of energy and began to launch them in rapid directions. Nail dashed forward to intercept. Dabura thrust his blade forward to stab the creature before him. Instead he finds a fist firmly planted into his face as Nail’s arm extended forward passed the sword’s reach. His other arm wrapped around his sword arm like a snake and tightened as he attempted to break his arm. The demon’s arm was stronger still though, twisting the blade and severing the namekian’s arm. Nail yelled out in pain, grabbing his arm and tearing it off his body. Dabura surprised by this event, and caught unaware by the Namekian regeneration.

“Hellzone Gernade!” Piccolo called out as he used the energy he had tossed around to attack Dabura from all directions. The demon roaring as many places he could not just defend against, and unaware of the other Namekian’s attack. Nail launched another attack, a punch aimed for his body. Dabura used the flat of his blade to block the incoming attack. “Special Beam Cannon!” Another Piccolo shouted out; Piccolo had used the multi form technique to prepare one attack while distracting with a different one. A drilling beam hit the flat blade, the pressure hit Dabura and he was forced to use his other hand to hold the blade at bay. Piccolo’s attack finally piercing through, the blade snapping from the hole now made as Dabura was run through with the attack.

The demon coughed up blood, he looked to his sword in two pieces. He growled as weaker fighters had begun to take him down. “I cannot believe this. I am the king of demon realm. I will not be killed in this way!” He shouted out.

“Your right, look behind you.” Piccolo said with a grin.

Dabura glared at Piccolo, but the prideful smile showed him that there was no point in lying. He turned his head, and what he saw was Gohan standing again. Beside him was another Namekian, Dende. After moving Mr. Satan away, he had snuck around to Gohan and healed him. Gohan already in position, his hands to his side as a blue ball of light shined. “Get off my planet!” Gohan roared out, and fired a massive blast at the demon. His feels of keeping the demon alive were removed the moment he planned on turning Videl to stone. Filled with anger, he released enough to engulf the demon king, the blast carried into the sky with no end in sight.

Another fight ended. With so many fighters needed to face each opponent, will our other heroes be safe? Is there enough back up between the fighters? Will some of the enemy have their own back up? And what will happen with the androids? Lets see what next chapter entails for us!


	99. Cold Blooded Death, Supreme Kais Meeting

The cold winds in the winter wonderland that surrounded Jingle Town. The people of the town startled when the sound of thunder rumbled through faster than they ever heard before. Now it grew silent, animals had run and left everyone and thing behind in the quiet realm of white. Suno looked out her window, Eighter covering her and the family in worry something else was coming. “Eighter, do you think it is over?” She asked with worry in her voice. “Or do you think it is another threat like when Goku asked for energy?”

“I do not know… we should stay inside tell things have quiet down for a while. I… don’t have a good feeling about this quietness.” The Frankenstein like android spoke, his gaze looked toward where the thunder had come from. “I am sure… everything will turn out. Goku won’t allow anything to happen to this world. He helped save us from Cell and Buu. Trust in him.”

“Right.” Suno’s mind went back to the young boy that she saved once from freezing to death, now some planetary defender.

Miles away from the Jingle Town, two bodies laid in the whipping winds. Snow fall covered both their bodies almost completely. One a battle armored human shape, Tarble, still passed out. Another a white and purple alien, Frieza, woke from the sudden drain of energy. A growl left the emperor’s throat, as he stood up and whipped the snow off his body. Stood tall, his flexed his fingers before his eyes fell to the fallen warrior. A smile came to his face.

“Looks like I was not the only one affected. Too bad, you didn’t stop me before you had a chance.” Frieza’s lips curled to a devious little might. “Do I simply harm you this time?” He remarked as he stepped forward, soon standing over the saiyan’s body. “Or do I show you the same mercy you showed me… and end you now.” His finger pointed to Tarble’s head; a single point of energy flowed around his finger. “Good bye, Unnamed Saiyan. Die like so many others that felt the fear that is Emperor Frieza.” A single blast fired into the undefended Tarble, smoke rose from the now open hole in his head. Tarble killed while unconscious by the tyrant. Frieza did not stop his brutal display there, as he forged his Ki into a spinning disk and removed Tarble’s head. Grabbed by the hair, the tyrant lifted the now slack jawed head for display for the others to see he meant business. “Now… to make your home pay for your crimes against the Frieza force and it’s leader.” His gaze simply turned to the near by down. “We will start there.”

-Android 21-

Android 21 was unsure how to use her power, simply held onto 16 as he held her with one arm. Forced to be carried to try and seek their allies. Her stomach growled heavily, and each time she could feel the scratching behind her skull. She could feel her evil side demanding itself to be freed. Smoke rose from a small unknown village, the sight of cloned Z-fighters seen as they blasted into the populace. “16.”

“If we stop every time… we might miss them.”

“I know… but I can’t let them hurt innocent people.” She clung to him, afraid to look him in the eye.

“Very well. I will stop the clones, and try to keep others alive.” 16 stopped so abrupt that 21 almost slipped away. He lowered to the ground, allowing 21 to take into hiding. “I’ll be back.” 16 spoke with a cold monotone voice, but his eyes watched in worry of her visible weakening. One hand turned to a cannon, as he soon vanished into the town. Blasts and explosions could be heard, as 16 overpowered the clones as they were weakened by the inhibitor unlike 16 whose power came from a generator and not Ki.

21 watched as people ran, her need to feed still there. A clone landed nearby, the near dead form of Vegeta looked up at her. It breathed shallow as blood escaped, slowly about to die. She could feel her mouth salivate; the body remembered the flavor the Vegeta clones could make. Her hand motioned toward him. ~Do it, feed. If you don’t, I will over power you soon enough. Come on faker, eat. Given in and be the monster I know you are. ~ The evil side demanded and roared into her mind. 21’s breathing grew heavier, her eyes focused. 16 fired a blast and erased the body like it was nothing. 21’s eyes now looked at a black mark on the ground as she lifted her gaze to him. “You idiot! What a waste now!” She screamed out.

“21…” 16 spoke in a moment of surprise.

21 snapped back, realizing what she said. Her body shook as she realized her evil self was much closer than she thought. “We… need to hurry. Before my evil self finds a way out.” She hugged her body, her stomach growling and she could only curse in her mind at her own want to devour something… anything… to gain strength.

“Very well. Let us continue, 21.” The android offered his hand, and the two took off once more to locate the other androids.

-Supreme Kai’s world-

Nishi hands waved over a crystal ball that Higashi looked over her shoulder to see from, the grand kai lightly placing a rice ball into his mouth and enjoyed his snack. Kita fished in a near by lake and Minami had taken the time to meditate in the peaceful. The sight that Nishi was looking over the planet Earth because her time of training Gohan was cut short. She wanted to know the reason it was so important that Gohan come back early. Her sight of Goku’s fight with Cell, Gohan needing help to face against Dabura, but her gaze turned to not a fight but an execution. With a gasp from her and Higashi, the other three’s attention was taken.

“The saiyan known as Tarble was… killed.” Higashi announced, almost to dumbstruck to speak at first.

“Tarble was the one with Primal Ki correct, what happened?” Kita placed his fishing rod between some rocks to hold it in place before he stood. “Must have been quite the show.”

“He was killed while he was unable to defend himself by Frieza.” Nishi needed to find out how, reversing the events and found that first the Saiyan had no issue fighting Frieza. Suddenly the two just passed out and Frieza happened to get up first. “Something affected everyone. It seems to affect only those with Ki training. The stronger someone was, the more they were affected. Frieza took advantage and…”

“Frieza is a monster. Higashi, why did you not end him when you saw he was a threat.” Minami’s frowned face turned to the youngest of their members. “You could have easily finished him without a problem.”

“Now is not a time to thrust blame, Minami. Frieza’s activity provided a benefit to our Mortal Level as well. Higashi made the right call.” Kita spoke.

“How could allowing that being survive so long be anything but bad.” Spoke the large muscled being.

“Now is not a time to discuss this. I have a feeling that Nishi and Higashi want to do something.” Kita spoke once again, his fingers lifted up to hopefully keep Minami silent.

The four kais soon stood together, the Daikaioh placed his meal to the side and looked down on them from his higher position. The realm was quiet, as Higahsi shifted nervously from the stronger kais. Nishi placed her hand on the crystal ball and the images appeared before each of the Kais.

“I wish to make a request, to bring the spirit of Tarble here. He has…”

“I decline your request.” Daikaioh interrupted Nishi’s statement. The four kais looked up to their leader in surprise. It was uncommon for the Grand Supreme Kai to cast a vote in such a way. He normally allowed them to vote and state their cases, and act as a tie breaker. Never did he veto the vote in such a way.

“Daikaioh?” Kita spoke, the most concerned of this action. “Please explain why you decline the request.”

“I need not make an excuse. Your four all know why we cannot have him here.” Daikaioh spoke once more, his chubby face showed an odd level of serious tension.

“We all know what it is you reason, but I prefer if you said it out loud.” Kita spoke again, his body turned to look at his leader. “I do not distrust your judgement, but it is better for no confusion.”

Daikaioh looked down to Kita, and with a heavy sigh leaped down to join their circle. “Primal Ki is dangerous. Everyone who has ever used it, has lost control. And not just lost control in a way that harmed themselves. Primal Ki is powerful, equal in strength to the God Ki we all have access to. But a mortal obtaining it has never been good.” He spoke as his eyes shifted slowly to each of his subordinates. “If we were to allow him here, he could train with us for a short time. But in that short time, he may also succumb to the Ki’s influence. If he did, we may not be strong enough to stop him. He showed to have a massive amount, due to Higashi’s influence. Enough to transform him into that beast like form. I cannot assume he has mastered it, as no one has ever mastered this form of Ki. It is beyond us, as it removes our God Ki… thus we cannot gain understanding. It is too great of a risk.”

“But…” Higashi began to speak, stopping when both Daikaioh and Minami’s eyes flashed to him. The lavender skinned Kai lowered his eyes with their overwhelming gaze.

“But?” Kita spoke, forcing Higashi’s attention onto the older looking Kai. A gentle smile, an encouraging one. “You have something you wish to say. You are equal in this decision.”

Higashi nodded as he returned to looking forward. “Tarble has proven time and time again, both before and after becoming the Primal Ki user, that he is a good man. He has put his life on the line again and again for the sake of others. He deserves to be granted access. He is a champion of the Universe. Without him, Buu would have killed us all!”

“Not only that, Higashi placed him on Muladhara. He was able to master that world in a little over a month. That may be because of his Saiyan race, being a race all about survival and becoming greater than your previously were. But that does not stop that it took many of us more than a hundred years to reach the same stability level he obtained. And he had a literal beast inside him the he had to battle for control. We just had to fight our own insecurities.” Nishi animated in her movements, trying to emphasize just how impressive this mortal was. “If we do not show compassion, and help guide him. He becomes a bigger threat.”

“There is no guarantee that he will side with us in the future. The stronger he gets, the worse off we are. I agree with Daikaioh’s judgement, and move to erasing his spirit before he is resurrected.” Minami spoke harshly, surprised looks focused on him by Higashi and Nishi. The mountain of muscle could feel Kita’s disapproving aura. “It is drastic, but with him around the universe could become in danger. One wrong day, one wrong event… and we cannot stop him. There would be nothing that could be done, except wake him up.”

The group shuttered at the thought of waking the God of Destruction for what most likely would be a petty reason in the god’s mind. Kita closed his eyes gently as he thought deeply on what was said. The other four began to make more and more arguments of why and why not Tarble should be accepted or killed. The older kai stroked his white mustache as he thought, tell he heard Daikaioh attempted to pull rank.

“Daikaioh, as you decided to join in our meeting before votes were cast… you left that rank behind. You are Dai, voting to keep Tarble off world. Minami votes with you. Higashi and Nishi vote against you. I am the tie breaker, and neither side has convinced me.” Kita spoke, Daikaioh surprised that his long-time friend would not back him. “Tarble is in a stage of development that could end up good or bad. For the same reason we would not have been allowed to deal with Frieza though, we should not interfere with him in the way Minami wishes. Tarble is a soul worthy of keeping his body, but the reward of coming to this planet is too great.”

“You’re just talking in circles, Kita. Cast your vote so we may finish this. You, as one granted the grand wisdom, know the outcome of this.” Minami roared out with a growl following.

“And you, Minami, were granted the grand strength. You do not see the whole picture; you focus to much on each brush stroke. And wisdom does not mean knowing the future. It is not so simple.” Kita’s eyes looked to Minami with disappointment that forced shame onto the larger Kai. “I do not vote for either, and instead cast we allow him to finish his training that Higashi started him on.”

The four other kai stopped for a moment, Daikaioh looked upset at this idea as well. Minami more in a confusion that made him look concerned. Higashi looked relieved that Kita did not agree with the other two, while Nishi placed her finger to her chin to think.

“Higashi put him out of order though, He started with the fourth one. He then put him onto the first one.” Nishi spoke before the others. “Would we have to put him on the seventh one then?”

“No, I put him on Anahata. He trained there for a short time with his now wife. I don’t think he mastered it, not even close. I put him there though because he was in a realm of turmoil that I felt centering yourself might help.” Higashi spoke, knowing that putting him on Sahasrara would not have been acceptable. “His official training of mastering each moon was with Muladhara.”

“If I remember on records, you explained the training to him while on Anahata. Which officially means you started his training there. But I feel it was the correct path.” Kita spoke once more. “Not everyone should start learning to grow a foundation. Sometimes one must center themselves before the start of their journey.”

“Are you saying he should try to obtain connection to the universe with the seventh stage?” Daikaioh spoke, a sense of worry in his voice. It could be the worse outcome if Tarble learned the full extent of Primal Ki so soon.

“Oh no… the boy is far to serious.” Kita laughed lightly heartedly.

“OH! Does that mean he gets to meet my friends?” Nishi’s eyes widened with hope and excitement grew on her face. Her body wiggled like a cat that found something to pounce on.

“Only if Higashi believes that Tarble could master it. What do you think?”

“I think Tarble would do well to learn on Svadhishthana. It would be a unique experience for him in the very least.” Higashi chuckled lightly to himself, Nishi exclaiming loudly as she hopped with boundless energy.

“You are all forgetting, this is not decided on.” Minami spoke up. “Daikaioh has made it clear he would not like this.”

“Minami.” Nishi said her friends name in disappointment of him being a party pooper.

“He is right. Do you have a complaint of having Tarble being close enough where we can watch him, and far enough away that we can prepare for him?” Kita spoke, loading the question on purpose. The older Kai felt this was the proper action, and he needed to make his Grand Supreme Kai see things his way.

Daikaioh remained quiet, thinking of the suggestion. If Tarble could be directed, he could be a champion that Higashi believed he could be. The Grand Supreme Kai knew it was better to foster Higashi’s beliefs than it was to quell them. The risk of things going wrong though, was great. He looked to Nishi who looked dejected as she argued with Minami, the mountain man stood firm in his own belief. “Very well. He will go to Svadhishthana. Nishi, you will train him. Ensure he does not transform though.”

“Right! I will go get him now!” Nishi spoke quickly so she could not be argued with. “Kai Kai!” And with that she was simply gone from the meeting.

“I guess that adjourns our meeting.” Kita laughed as he returned to his fishing rod.

“Higashi, do you truly think that Tarble will side with us when a danger comes that we cannot handle?” Minami spoke, his tone serious and demanding.

“I… I do!” Higashi stumbled over his words, Minami letting out a growl before he returned to his meditation.

-Svadhishthana-

A realm of orange soon appeared before Tarble. A confused look on his face. Nishi, a Supreme Kai he had not met, just appeared before him while he waited in line to be judged by King Yemma. Without a word, she grabbed him and brought him to this world. He could feel his feet soaked in almost an instant, looking down he could see that the ground was mainly beach like sand under what seemed to be about three inches of water. He lowered his hand into the water, found it to be clear but the sand itself was a bright orange and almost dried instantly when pulled out of the water. Nishi giggled as she splashed around, her hands lifting her outfit a bit as she ran in the water.

“Excuse me… why am I-” Tarble began.

“You died, so you’re here to train.” Nishi spoke abruptly, a grin on her face. “You are kinda cute, for a mortal.” Tarble caught off guard by her sudden statement. “Catch!” Nishi had a ball appear in her hand, tossing it with ease. 

Tarble caught it absentmindedly, but felt the sudden weight through him off balance and tumble him over into the water. He was surprised on how heavy it was, but then he felt it weighted nothing in his hand after falling over. As he stood, it grew in weight but only slightly and diminished when he stopped moving the ball.

“Come on, throw it back.” Nishi said and positioned herself to receive the ball, a smile on her face.

“Could you explain what this training is or what it is for.” Tarble asked, finding it strange that the water did not seem to cling to his body and slip away from him. His cloth and body dry, not even a hint that he felt into the water.

“Later, come on. Let’s play a little first.” Nishi spoke shaking her fingers. “Throw the ball as hard as you can. Don’t worry, I can take everything you got.”

“I would prefer you to tell me what is going on first. Tell me before I get angry.” Tarble spoke as he dropped the ball to the water, a slight plop as it floated on the water. “If you know who I am, you know what I can do.”

“Yep, but you can’t do that here.” Nishi said grinning. “It is against the rules; you’re not allowed to transform here. And as you are now, your no match for me.”

“Not allowed to transform?” Tarble said with disbelief on his face. “Lets just see how correct you are in this.” Tarble pushed his Ki up and let out his strength, but felt nothing passed his base form. Confused he spread his legs and summoned more and more Ki to the surface, instead he found he tired himself out with no luck taking the Super Saiyan form. He instead attempted to have access to the stored Blutz Waves to try and simply go Oozaru, and he could not even take his Great Ape form. “How? How is it possible I cannot transform?”

“I told you, it is against the rules. As long as you are considered on this moon, including its atmosphere, you cannot take any form other than the one you enter in. If you were in your Primal form, your body would cease to function if you turned back to this form. I had to grab you while you were weak.” Nishi said giggling. “So, pick up the ball, we are going to play some catch.”

“Why? you are not telling me anything. I can’t trust you, and I have to get back home. People could die if I cannot convince King Yemma to allow me back to Earth somehow.” Tarble’s voice steadily grew more frustrated.

“You have to be dead for more than a year before a 24-hour time frame can be give, unless special exception is given.” Nishi began to explain finally, a sigh that she had to just tell him things and he would not just do as she told him. “No mortal has even been given that time allotment the same day they died. Also, your friends will be fine. You are not as strong as you think you are. They group of them can handle themselves. You have time to train, and work on the next stage of training that Higashi started you on.”

“Higashi?” Tarble thought for a moment. “I feel I remember that name.”

“You know him as Shin, the Eastern Supreme Kai. I am the Western Supreme Kai, Nishi!” She hopped lightly and put out two peace signs with her tongue sticking out. “I am the cute adorable and happy Kai in our group. Fun loving, which is why this moon is my sanctuary. Welcome to Svadhishthana! Now pick up the ball and throw it. Otherwise no more answers.”

“Just one more question.” Tarble tried to sneak in a little more information.

“Kulolo! Tag!” Nishi ignored Tarble. Instead splashing came from some mangrove trees in the distance. High eruptions of water exploded randomly. A small turtle like creature, but with six legs that launched the beast itself toward Tarble. The Saiyan dodged to the side, only to see the six legs extend down to anchor itself to the ground and launch itself almost an instant following. Tarble once more forced to dodge again. “Keep dodging, he throws himself pretty hard. That and with his shell it can hurt.”

-Earth-

A lone Island stood with a simple house, Kame House. Krillin laid sleeping on one of the beds as 17 and 18 tried to figure out what was going on. Roshi was awake, seeming to be unaffected. Even the two of them felt a strange wave of draining energy, they just seemed less affected by it. Krillin sudden drop while they waited for a call for help in battles, 18 refused to leave her husband now. 17 found no need to leave as well, as his sister was the only person he felt worth protecting as well.

Outside two entities landed finally. 21 and 16 stood before the house. “This is it?” 21 asked a bit worried that they might be attacked, which might provoke her evil side. 16 nodded in confirmation. “Should I go and ask them for help?”

“No… I shall do it. They will not trust you. I can defend myself more efficiently.” 16 stepped forward, headed toward Roshi’s home. 

Loud steps warned the three conscious people in the house that a visitor had arrived. Looking out, they saw 16. 18 was relieved, but 17 remembered that both of them were taken. “Wait… he might not be on our side.” He looked beyond 16 and saw the woman. “She might be the boss of all this.”

“So, what is your plan?” 18 said now a bit nervous.

“Maybe we should hear them out? A beauty like her can’t be all bad. Hehehe.” Roshi chimed in.

With the quick death of Tarble, and the beginning of another training session for him. What will he learn on this next moon? Why is Nishi so insistent on playing games? And will the others survive like she claims they will? Will 21 and 16 be able to convince 17 and 18 to join them? Lets see what happens next chapter!


	100. Dealing with death, Androids move

Yurin’s legs gave out from under her. She clenched her chest as her eyes fell onto the battlefield that was supposed to be her husbands. Instead she found a village gone, vanished in a crater, and one boy found. A headless human that wore Tarble’s armor. It was impossible, she could not believe it. The forest nearby was set aflame with little to no care for the wilderness around it, smoldering at the rim of the crater and out of control even in the snowy land. Slowly the wind covered his body in a cold burial.

Yurin could only feel the wetness of her own tears streamed down her cheeks. Her body could only shake as she found herself hugging herself. She could not believe what she was seeing, what had happened to Tarble. Her chest felt like it was stabbed through, her body just felt heavy, she could barely hear Bulma’s voice calling for her. A hand touching her shoulder, her tear full eyes turned to the concerned blue haired friend. “Yurin, what happened.” Bulma asked softly, the instant sorrow that that crushed the serious look Yurin was worrying.

“T… Tarble is dead. His enemy… killed him… and took his-” Yurin’s stomach lurched, the image of his frozen headless body now burnt in her mind. She could not hold the contents and retched.

“Yurin! Mr. Popo, take Yurin someplace she can rest.” Bulma called out to the attendant, who was more than happy to get Yurin away from the edge of the Lookout. Bulma looked out to where Tarble had headed out, her finger pressed to the Dragon Scouter she had on to communicate with the others. “Attention, Tarble has been defeated. Anyone close to Jingle town, Be careful around that location.” She announced to the others. The voice of Vegeta pierced into her ear to demand to know what happened. Garic stated that he was going that way, but was denied by Trunk with a statement he needed help still. A soft ‘okay’ came from Garic’s comm. Chichi could be heard demanding where Vegeta was going. More and more it began to cause Bulma to have a headache. “Everyone quiet! Focus on the tasks. Threats have appeared all around the world and they cannot be found on scouters or be sensed. Our most advance equipment is damaged, and now our godly sight is missing. The Earth needs you to do what is needed, and stop this threat.” She shouted, Goku backing her. He informed he would be headed to the next town to fight off who he could. “Goku, you sound groggy… you okay.” Bulma asked her husband, who only commented that he woke up because of Vegeta’s yelling in his ear.

-Svadhishthana-

Tarble’s legs and arms burned as the strange creature burst forward at him. He pushed off his feet and tossed his own body to the side, his hands landing in the cool water and forced himself into the air. The same creature already zipped under him, barely dodged the bone breaking speed the creature went. Tarble quick to land on his feet and rotate his body to slip passed another burst. He was not sure how much longer he could deal with this, ever attempt to dodge the creature sped up and got closer. His eyes focused on the creature, when sudden a ball bopped of his head. Confused for a moment, but a moment to long. The creature slammed into his stomach and forced out all his air. Crashed into the water in a massive splash and raised dirt.

Nishi laughed loudly as she kicked into the air. “You should have seen your face. You were so surprised! You were all. ‘I better focus or I will die. Wait did I get hit by a ball. BWAHH!’” She mocked, before laughing out loud. “You crack me up.”

“Are you insane. You could have gotten me killed!” Tarble roared out, the creature shrank into his shell.

“Calm down, it was all in good fun.” Nishi said, a wave of her hand showed how little she cared for his complaining. “Plus, your scaring Kulolo.”

Tarble lifted the creatures shell and tossed him to the side. Nishi gasped when she saw this and her own face turned to anger as Tarble stood to stomp to her. “I expect an explanation of what the hell I am doing here damn it!”

“Apologize… Now.” Nishi growled with her finger pointed to Tarble.

“Apologize? Why would I ever Apologize to you.” Tarble screamed as his blood burned hot under his skin.

“Not to me you idiot. To Kulolo! He was just playing with you! And you throw him like he doesn’t have feelings.” Nishi pointed to the side. The turtle creature visible dejected. Its head hung low as it slowly walked away, hiccups caused the head to bob as it walked. 

“He will get over it.” Tarble said still angry as his sight turned to Nishi, a shocked looked on her face at his cold-hearted action.

“What turned you into his heartless monster?” She said in her surprise, her eyes shook in what appeared to be fear. She turned away, coughing into her own hand to collect herself. She turned to him, returned to her more serious look. “It is sad how often I tell you to play, and mention games… and still remain clueless. Cold, calculating, self-assured. All work and no play, such a pity.”

“What, am I here to have fun? To enjoy myself while my friends are going to die? To wait for my wife and child to join me? To have died without a chance to defend myself and help them?” Tarble could still feel his blood still boiled.

“So, you instead take it out on someone that has no other goal than to make you happy?” Nishi’s voice colder than usually. “Your anger to your own failure, it clouds your kinder side. You forget the reason why you train… or was it also to be a hero.”

“Hero, I never saw myself as a hero.” Tarble growled.

“You just said ‘to have died without a chance to defend myself and help them.’ You wanted to live so you could save the day, you even said ‘To enjoy myself while my friends are going to die.’ You don’t even find your friends capable to finish a job you failed to do.” Nishi’s voice even shifted to match Tarble’s when she spoke his words. “You cannot even let it go, knowing you cannot do anything. And enjoy your afterlife.”

“It happened only a little while ago! You want me to move on in an instant.” Tarble could feel his annoyance growing with her turning his words against him.

“Not an instant… but I want you to try.” Nishi once more spoke coldly as she showed no fear of the warrior. She moved her hand before his face, a shimmer of sparkles. She then placed her fingers to her chin. “I see… so that is it. You’re not use to this.”

“What nonsense are you talking now?” Tarble growled as his fists tightened.

“You are not a happy person.” Nishi snapped her fingers. “Of course, your rejecting this world so intensely. You don’t know the sense of joy required to even take the first steps. I should have figured that out before trying to train you.”

“You are talking like I am not even hear now. You speak like you know about me, but you do not. Not even Shin knows me that well, how can you?” Tarble’s body shook as he was forced to deal with this woman.

“It feels bad when your ignored doesn’t it. When you seek answers and are instead given nothing. But you still try the same way to get the answers. Yelling and throwing a tantrum. Ignoring your surroundings, ignoring those around you.” Nishi returned her attention to Tarble. She shook her head softly. “I am going to have to force some empathy into you.”

“Force some empathy! You speak like you care about me, but you refuse to provide any helpful information to what is going on.” Tarble ranted. Nishi’s hand went to his chest, and with a simply push he was sent back. His body skipped over the still water, again and again as his body was twisted by the sudden impacts.

“That probably felt really bad. No control. No one seeming to care.” Nishi appeared over his head as he finally slides to a stop, a mound of sand peaked out of the water. “I am sorry, but I had to do it so you would know what it felt like.”

Tarble confused by her statement, looked up to Nishi with a glare that at least told her that he was listening. Her finger only slightly shifted to point to Kulolo. The creature was still walking slowly, but its shell began to lose color and become a dull gray. Its walk seemed to look more like dragging then steps. Tarble still confused as he looked at the creature.

“Kulolo is the only other creature on this planet. He is all alone. And when you showed up, you were angry… sad… frustrated… and mean. But he still wanted to play with you, to make you happy. Then for all his hard work… you threw him to the side like he was nothing. You tossed him away like his life didn’t matter. So, I threw you away to remind you… you are nothing to me. Your life does not matter. You won’t be here long. I know your friends will win, because you died… and they will bring you back because of those dragon balls that brought me back.” Nishi dropped down before Tarble and offered a hand. “The one thing here that cared about you, you ignored. Kulolo… he might not survive being rejected like he was.”

“Why would he die simply because I made him sad.” Tarble huffed, his eyes turned to the creature once more. Its legs seemed to give way, and it forced itself to stand.

“I don’t know what it eats. But it seemed to enjoy me when I came for a visit, and stayed away from Minami. The man is too serious but not sorrow filled. He always preferred me, and I think it is because it survives on positive emotions. Maybe even just happiness.” Nishi sighed. “And you are so negative, that you might have poisoned him. Your negative emotions, you scared him and then got rid of him. I am sure you know the feeling…”

“How would you know?” Tarble stood up with a grunt.

“Kulolo, he is like you when you were on planet Vegeta. Alone… fearing your father… and then tossed away when you were worthless.” Nishi’s voice faded. 

When Tarble turned to face her, he was found with sand flattening and the endless still water. He looked to the pool of water at his feet. The ball once just dropped was at his feet. He thought for a moment on the joy filled noises the creature made when it tried to touch him. A groan left his throat, a quick grab of the ball as he rushed to Kulolo. Nishi obviously knew more than she let up, and it would be easier to get more answers without his mind focused Kulolo’s condition.

-Roshi’s Island-

“17 and 18, I know you are in there. I wish to speak to you both.” 16 called out loudly. “I mean no harm, but will activate defensive measures if myself or 21 is attacked.” 

16 stood himself away from the door, between it and his ward. The large imposing body for the first time turned on both the androids, 18 remembered the power he had. She was sure she could manage him if he was not upgraded. But with the upgrades she was given as well as her brother, she could not suspect that 16 had no received the same treatment.

“I’ll go out and speak to him, you stay here and run out with Krillin if it gets heavy.” 17 spoke calmly. His thoughts were on the pain it would be to face against the only other being that appreciated wildlife like he did. Sure, he was just a robot, but years they had spent together protecting their little hunk of the world. ~I am the one who should do the deed if the deed needs done. ~ He thought to himself as he walked to the door.

“17, don’t go out alone!” 18 tried to argue, Roshi’s hand went to her shoulder. The blonde turned confused.

“This is something he needs to do. I don’t think it will end poorly.” The older man spoke his aged wisdom. “You are not far. You can jump in if you feel your brother is in danger.” He also reassured, knowing that if things did take a turn, she would could not be stopped. “As for the other woman… I think we need to have a talk with her.” He stood and headed to the back of his house; 18 not sure she was comfortable with the old lecher having ideas.

17 opened the door quickly, his cold blue eyes stared with the same intensity they use to when he first was turned to an android. 16’s own soft intense stare, stern face showed no real emotion. The two did not speak at first, 17 took a few steps out into the sand. The young man once found the quietness of 16 to be annoying, until he realized that 16 tends to react to questions or statements than initiate the conversation.

“You said you had something to say. Speak up.” The raven-haired android lifted his hand to lightly shift his hair back, a quirk he and his sister shared from time to time. A sign that they were prepared to fight. His eyes shifted to the woman behind 16, the robot positioned himself between the two.

“Where is 18? she should hear what is to be said as well.” 16 spoke with his cold tone.

“I am the one you will be speaking to 16, 18 will hear what needs to be said later.” 17 spoke quick and like a whip to end the line of questioning.

“Very well. 17, I have come to ask for your assistance.”

“Assistance? Let me guess, you need me to come to an undisclosed location for help.”

“There are more details, but that is the basic format of my request.”

“Oh, so there is more. Feel free to tell me, I would love to hear this. Such as why that woman is here. I think you called her 21, she another android that Gero hid from us?” 17’s feigned interest, but grew distrusting to 16’s request already.

“I cannot give information I do not know. I can only share what I do know. Android 21 is a by product of Dr. Gero’s machines, the same of Cell. She wishes to stop what is happening now. The entity in charge of this mass attack, the shift of power, and return of threats to earth. The capture of you, 18, and myself was due to this being’s request. She assisted in freeing me of it’s control, by giving me access to destroy the computer acting as a central brain.”

“Are you saying you’re the same 16 that I hung out with?” 17 was a little surprised, but his natural cold exterior did not break.

“Gero originally built me with programming to be passive, and put fail safes in my programing to now allow tampering. I could store information there, and the directive program would layer on top of it to look like a hiccup. I have stored my life since awakening with you all there. Several hundred years, most of it was filled with empty space though and was removed to conserve space. But my time with you, finding out about it when my directive changed to capture 18 the first time, and my time spent with you. When 21 reacted poorly to the most recent events, and my directive to follow her orders. I was able to override the computer’s commands and remove the center of information.”

“Well good for you bro. Now why come here.”

“21 believes that the Cell we were attacked by will overpower the two of us. We need you two, as your strength is not directly affected by the Ki Wave Inhibitor that was activated. It has also put a limit to the person in control, as it has weakened and is currently suppressed. We could not kill it as it is now still, but possibly if we ruin its plans, we can weaken it enough for everyone to finish it.”

“So, you want me and 18 to trust that what you say is true, and risk being turned into weapons again.”

“If I was controlled to capture you, I would have attempted to measure power output to kill Roshi and Krillin, but force you both unconscious. Cell wished to test himself before, I do not care to find my limits.”

“I guess that is a direct way of saying, that I came with friendly intension.”

“Correct.”

-Roshi-

While the conversation was going on, Roshi knew his Ki was small compared to the others. It was possibly that he would go unnoticed even being a relatively powerful being for humans. He stepped out of the back of his long-time home, lightly stretched his back which was followed by a series of pops. Twisting his neck to pop it as well before a slight shift of his body parts released the tension of old age. He then leaped forward into the ocean; he did not have much time after all. Diving deep into the sea, before propelling himself quickly through the water. He held his breath for a long time, a show of the amazing bodily control he had as he circled his own island. Slipping out behind 21, his body dripped with the sea water. He lifted himself out slowly and steadily regained his breath.

17 and 16 were still in her conversation as 21 nervously stood waiting. It did not sound like 17 was believing 16. She feared that the two of them might even get into a battle. Was it wrong for her to seek out the two modified humans? Would it have been better for her to risk going out on her own to stop everything? ~You are going to fail anyway ~ A voice in her mind kept nagging her. She could feel her darker side constantly poking at her walls, trying to find a chink in her mind to torment her more. Her mind snapped its attention away from the darker side’s provocation, when she felt a hand place firmly on her butt. Her eyes went wide, her hands lifted to her lips to stop herself from making a noise. Her body quickly shifted away as her gaze turned to an older man that came up behind her with no warning, noising him dripping wet.

“Hehehe, hello there.” Roshi remarked as his hand fell behind him and he took a more master like stance. “I am the one known as Muten Roshi; I don’t take many students… but I feel you might have what it takes to move beyond human potential. I could train you, if you would like. It won’t be easy.” The older man placed his sunglasses onto his face.

“Umm… thanks… But that is not why…” 21 felt more confused, and not sure what to expect of the old man. “I thank you for your offer, but we are looking to have 17 and 18 join us. I am not looking to learn martial arts.”

“Such wasted potential.” Roshi sighed as he stroked his beard. “So why do you stand behind your friend? Surely it would be better if you stood next to him.”

“What do you mean?” 21 asked confused.

“Games are less fun when you’re not playing along. You cannot always stay in the sidelines after all. Take that for all that it is; you decide what it means to you.” Roshi said as he walked forward. “When you are done with all this, feel free to come by and I can teach you a thing or two. It would be nice to have another woman around the house, especially one that is not married. Hohoho”

21 blushed lightly from the oldman’s advancement as he spoke of training her. “I… I have a boyfriend.” She admitted; her mind turned to Raditz. Her memories of just walking with him around the labs, how he was so strict with security and determined to protect his sister-in-law and everything she owned. Her mind then shifted to the events of her capture, and him possibly killed under rubble. “Raditz…”

Roshi walked to the two men speaking, 16 finally registering Roshi nearby. The human’s power was so low that he did not register as a threat, which still caught the robot by surprise. Roshi just waved as if to brush away the robot’s concern with an absentminded gesture. “Young man, I sensed no need to worry. The young lady over there is trustworthy, I need no more time to determine that. You and 18 should help them out, I will watch out for Krillin and have him head out once he is up and ready.”

“It is not that easy, old man. We are still talking here.” 17 did not appreciate Roshi butting in the way he did, and had no reason to accept his advice.

“You should know when it is good to take advice, I am not your enemy.” Roshi remarked as he stepped into the house. “You should go out and join them, I know you want to.” He spoke to 18, the woman stood with her arms crossed.

“What makes you so sure?” She said with her eyes glared down at the old man.

“You are not the kind of woman to let her family be threatened. From what happened to Krillin, we can only suspect the others had the same thing happen. You two might be the only two who can help stop it. But you are smarter than your brother out there.” Roshi laughed slightly, he could feel the glare from 17. “I better head up stairs before your brother makes a vacancy in this house.”

18 watched as Roshi moved to the upstairs of his own house, the old man still soaked and trailing water into the house. “Clean up your mess.” 18 shouted, before she exited the door way. “Bring 21 up. I want answers.”

16 nodded before he turned to face 21, a simple motion for her to approach. She was nervous and walked forward with her hands held together in front of her. She looked to the ground at first, feeling responsible as it was her evil side that recent forced them into their new battle armor which they still wore, and tricked into upgrading for the purpose to act as pawns. The eyes of both 17 and 18 were intense.

“So… what is your plan? Step by step. I want to know how stupid it will be.” 18’s voice stern as she did not care for the meek nature of 21.

“R-right. The plan.” 21 for a moment stopped to think of the plan. “My idea was… Gero has many labs. Each of them helps the others but have specific means of their own progress. By that, I mean that I mean each had its own major project. Some are none necessary, such as the one working on a ship for space travel. What we will be targeting is a man power location. By doing so, we will limit the production of all the others. It will also allow the others to move against the clones attacking.”

“How will it help the others work against… Clone did you say?” 17 asked, confused as they had not been attacked by clones as of yet.

“Yes, part of the world assault was to use clones of the greatest fighters. It could ruin any good will to them, as well as provide an effective fighting force. Though their powers are not greater than the original.” 16 spoke up to inform the other two. “Clones have become activated, and if left alone they will cause mass destruction.”

“And if we get ride of this power center, they will sudden be dealt with?” 18 asked wish some suspicion to her voice.

“Not directly, but the clones all care something called a Ki Distribution Emitter. It is a device with a small battery on its own, it won’t last more than a few minutes. Its main power comes from the wireless relay array hidden with the other labs. If we destroy where that power comes from, the labs will all center their own power stations to themselves and the emitters will deactivate. Once they do, their Ki will be something that can be sensed and we can start targeting clone clusters to eliminate threats.”

“Okay, but how does this stop the big boss?” 17 asked.

“The ‘big boss’, as you call it, can absorb and devour creatures. Like the Buu creature did only a few years ago.” 21 drew upon the knowledge her evil-self had to try and explain the situation. Since she was absorbed, she could pull on knowledge on the surface of her darker side. “So, knowing where they are and destroying them makes it so our enemy cannot grow stronger.”

“Then we should target the cloning lab first and skip the clones already out to deal with them later.” 18 argued against the plan.

“No, if we do that… we will end up fighting the enemies greatest ally. We need to ensure we have others able to help or able to attack the location.” 21’s face turned to worry, the twins looking at her strangely. “Sorry, we need to target the power area first. Then the body guard will be forced to move as well, and leave the cloning lab unguarded. Then we eliminate the food source for our bigger enemy. We then can target other labs along the way, but leave the wave inhibitor lab for last.”

“Why last? Everyone being more powerful would mean we have a better chance.” 18’s eyes glaring intensified.

“If we target it to soon, the creature will come out sooner. We need time to prepare. I give off Ki, which means the others will be able to find use through me.”

“You make it sound like your powerful, why do you need us again?” 18 asked, looking over the not very warrior like woman.

“I… I am meant to be used as a power enhancer for the creature. I give off a lot of Ki so it can find me and absorb me. My plan was to…” 21 eyes shifted to 16 as she spoke. “To use that Ki to instead detonate at the Ki Inhibitor location, to remove any trace of it and allow you all to gather allies to fight the enemy if it does not take it out as well.”

“So, your purpose was to be absorbed… Gero must have a fetish for forcing people to be components of the next project.” 17 spoke with some disgust.

“Well, the plan is not as bad as I thought. So, if we meet this boy guard, we all fight him as one.” 18 placed her hands to her side. “Might be fun, and it will allow me to get some of this hatred I have for who ever did this. It won’t be cured tell I get to the person responsible and I tear them to shreds, but it will have to do.”

“Does that mean you will join us?” 21 ask, hope in her eyes as she looked at the twins.

The two smiled and nodded. “But only because you brought our friend back to us.” 17 remarked as he held out his fist for 16, the robot lifted his hand to bump into the long-time friend. “And that was my final test. Took me months telling 16 to do that, tell he just simply did it when ever I put my fist out. Doubt a reprogrammed 16 would know to do that.”

21 surprised and could only giggle at the action. The four of them soon took off for the first lab. They hoped to take care of things quickly. It was not like they had infinite time. 21 could feel the dark side’s claws in her psyche. The occasional clone battle allowed 17 and 18 to realize their power was must greater than before, 16 joined in to hold back others to remind them he was still power on their own. 21 stood behind to cheer, but could feel herself begin regretting not joining in. She wanted to step up. Every time she thought about it, she also felt she could lose herself. A fine line was drawn, and she was not sure she could tread on it without tipping over.

Tarble’s training seems to be taking a rocky start, is it because of Nishi’s poor teaching or is there another reason Tarble is having trouble taking to this moon? Mean while the others are reacting to Tarble’s death, without knowing where the other Earth Dragon Balls are, and not knowing that Namek’s Dragon Balls were used. 21 and the others now making moves to try and counter evil 21’s, though not by telling the truth. Will we see things play out in our hero’s favor, or will things shift for the worse? Let’s see what happened in the next chapter!

Also, CHAPTER 100!!! I honestly did not think I would go so far. Thank you all that have kept up this whole time! I have been enjoying this little project, and will try to continue into super!


	101. Revenge of a brother, Terrible Past

“Trunks, Garic report.” The blue haired scientist’s voice nearly cracked with overuse. Bulma had stood for over an hour trying to keep everyone on task. Blind to the threats, she could only use her scouter to mark locations already looked into. Her throat was sore talking, but Yurin had not recovered. It was now her job to get everyone to a new location if needed.

“Boat in the ocean was attacked by a few clones.” Trunk remarked over the scouter, the sounds of explosions and rushing water heard through the speakers. “Still dealing with some of the stragglers.”

“Is it just me, or are they getting stronger.” Garic spoke more to himself, a heavy grunt as he pushed away his opponent. A crack from a powerful strike followed before another explosion of water.

“We have this handled, Mom. Garic is using Multi-form to keep the ship protected, I am acting as striker.” Trunks was quick to not let her worry. “Will call back in five minutes once we have this done.”

“Very well, try to rest a minute before heading out to next location. And if you run into trouble, broad case on all channels. If the military gets upset, I will deal with it.” Bulma placed her finger to the side and switched to a new channel. “Geta, Ashe… Report.”

“Old small town found that seemed to be attacked, they reported a tall mohawked man saving them and then flying off south with a woman. We were going to investigate but we were snuck attack.” Ashe spoke as the buzz of her Ki sword zipped through. “No threat that we cannot handle. Geta, three on your six.”

“I know.” Geta’s voice growled into the mic, the sound of blasts of energy followed. He panted lightly. “Hope Mom is getting some answers with Nappa from those weirdos.”

“Sounds like you two have things in control. Once done, continue investigation. If we can get more allies, the better.” Bulma switched once more. “Vegeta, any luck on your search.”

“I would do better without you pestering me endlessly.” Vegeta snapped.

“Excuse me!?”

“Focus on the others, I will respond once I find out what happened and killed the person responsible.”

“Fine, Goku is just one teleport away to you anyway.”

“Tell that fool if he dares to interrupt my battle, I will kill him too.”

Bulma sighed as she lifted her finger to change channels. But then the scouter began to chime, a power level. Then another, and another. Hundreds began to appear and some in clusters. Her eyes widened. “Vegeta, the scouters…”

“I already see it. And I see someone powerful near me. Must be my target… or a bunch of them close together. Now it is just a free for all.” Vegeta’s grin could almost be heard over the scouter.

Bulma switched to all channels. “Everyone, scouters are active. Use them to find large groups, take out the enemy. I am not sure what caused this to happen, but let’s not waste this lucky break.” She spoke with a new hope to her voice, listen to the confirmation from the other fighters.

-Vegeta-

Wind rushed past Vegeta’s face, the cold air of the northern territory burned as he tried to rush toward his enemy. His scouter warned of other powerful foes, but he instead pushed faster. ~It has to be this one. None of them are worth of have killed him, but this is the only one who could have with our weakened state. ~ He thought to himself, his fists clenched. His little brother in his mind as rage filled him, it had been some time since he felt such anger. His scouter informed him he was close, and he soon felt the power surrounded by others. Frustration that his scouter may have led him wrong.

Frieza had his tail wrapped around one of the clones of Vegeta as she chuckled. “Oh ho ho ho. Looks like these clones are no match for the emperor. I am surprised that they were allowed to attack me, but even more so I was not ‘punished’ for defending against them.” A snap came from the clone as it dropped to the ground. Lifeless eyes stared to the sky as five others moved closer. Frieza just smiled as he leapt back, the others followed into his trap. “If only Vegeta was this much of a fool.” His finger lightly pointed forward, a single energy blast suddenly pierced their armor and skin. The clones in the front had faded vision as the others continued to push forward. Frieza shifted his hand to fling a nearby boulder into one the got close, his feet grabbed the fist of one clone each

It was too easy, and oddly cathartic by killing an insubordinate monkey. He made sure not to dawdle to much though, he learned from his past mistake of not taking the killing blow when he could. Energy surged into his feet as the clones’ fist disappeared from the sudden blast. His tail grabbed one of the clone’s leg and whipped him around before flicking him away with a snap of his tail. The body crashed down into the other and both into the ground. “Looks like your Saiyan race is nothing special without that Super Saiyan form.” Frieza mocked as he held the lifeless head of Tarble in his unused hand.

“FRIEZA!” Vegeta roared out, a blast of energy carried a clone passed the emperor. The saiyan prince stood in the air over the emperor, his eyes glared down. Not at the former boss, but at the head in his head. “I was going to make this fun.” Vegeta grit his teeth together. “But now… I am going to kill you… I am… going to… KILL YOU!” Vegeta let the rage building flush through his body, his body grew hot even in the cold weather. He screamed out as he pushed his power higher and higher, and forced himself into a Super Saiyan.

Frieza’s eyes looked up the blond version of his minion. “Oh my, looks like you have improved. But the last saiyan to take that form died.” Frieza grinned, knowing it was a bluff but might be enough to keep Vegeta from acting. 

The emperor slowly lifted to the sky to try and take his position above Vegeta. The emperor would not make it there, instead he would catch Vegeta charging. Frieza laughing at the direct tactic, simply rose a finger to blast him. Vegeta thrust his hand forward to fire a blast himself, which blew up on contact and made a smokescreen. Frieza left growling as he looked around to where he would bother to slip out from. Vegeta then appeared charging forward like he was already, his direction did not charge. Frieza felt the impact of a fist heavy on his cheek. His body twisted; his neck extended. Vegeta rose a double fist chop down at his collar bone, a slam that send the emperor to the ground. The prince followed behind quickly, his knee landed into the chest of Frieza that made the alien exhale forcefully. Vegeta then grabbed for the head of Tarble. Instead his neck had a tail wrapped around his and toss him away.

“After this the whole time…” Frieza huffed as he stole his breath back. His grip tightened, before he smiled. “Then take it!” The Alien without a care threw the head at Vegeta. The moment of distraction was all he needed. His finger lifted to the air as a black ball formed overhead. Frieza knew he could make a ball to destroy this planet in an instant, and it would be enough to harm Vegeta. Vegeta caught the head and soon caught in the following blast. His body wrapped over the remains of his brother and boar the full force of the blast. Carried forward by the attack and dragged over the ground before it exploded with devastating eruption.

Vegeta growled as his armor was partially destroyed, his back exposed and bled. He looked down at the pale frozen face of his brother. Vegeta felt a pit in him stomach in the instant he looked into the pale lifeless eyes. He choked back his own tears. “Just a little bit… then you will be buried properly.” Vegeta said as he placed his brother’s head to the ground. The prince stood, the laugh of Frieza made his eyes snap to the monster. The anger of seeing the man the harmed his people, that took everything from him. His arms shook as he turned.

“Look at you, near deaths door in one attack. Come, Vegeta. I have slain plenty of your clones. You think you have something I don’t know; you think you can pull some surprise? Your best bet is to be part of my new collection. I use to think a throne of skulls was tacky, but carrying around that worthless monkey around made me appreciate the idea of having you all as a chair. Your skull might do well, right under my foot… where you belong.” Frieza laughed as he prepared another Death Ball. “Then again, I might as well erase you now!” Tossing the blast.

Vegeta arm stopped shaking, a green aura surrounded his palm. ~I was going to show this move to you… Now we have no idea if we can bring you back. The dragon balls are missing, and we would have to find Namek again. This move was to show you that I will not stay weaker than you… I will always be the brother that will protect you… Like when we were children. ~ Vegeta’s eyes teared up as the black ball rushed toward him. His hand lifted, a small gesture toward the ball. “Final Shine”

An instant before the ball made contact, a burst of energy first from Vegeta’s hand. Electric discharge almost instantly on firing it, the ball stopped. Vegeta shed tears that were pushed from his face by the blast’s force. “rrrRRRRAAAAAA!!!” Vegeta leaned into the blast, the ball wrapped by the green energy as sparks wrapped around it. Frieza’s eyes widened as the blast wrapped around him.

“CURSE YOU MONKEYS!” The final words of the emperor, returned to earth hell where he belonged. His body slowly vanished as he was consumed by Vegeta’s new move, slowly turned to nothing more than dust.  
“Do not return Frieza… if you know what is good for you.” Vegeta spoke coldly, turned to the only remains he had of his brother. Stood for a moment in his disheveled form. His eyes focused on the cold pale eyes staring back at him. Vegeta steadied his body, he knew he needed to protect Earth. For his family, for his brother’s family, for everyone. His finger lifted to his scouter, and pressed the comm button. “Tarble… has been avenged.”

-Svadhishthana-

Rapid ripples flowed passed the Kulolo. The once vibrate shell and skin pale and gray, as if dried in the sun endlessly. The water splashing over its body returned the vibrate color that faded as quickly as it returned. Eat step was with a shaky foundation. His body shook as the head retreated into its shell enough to only just see outside of it. Hiccups escaped that caused its steps to falter. The ripples grew more aggressive, the sound of splashing grew closer.

Tarble’s legs were sinking into the ground the closer he got to Kulolo, as if the planet was keeping him away. Each step was harder than the next, his legs burned as a weight was placed on him. He pushed out with his Ki and took to the air, but the air grew thin as he did. Hard to breath and felt his vision began to have spots and sparkles. He could feel his heart beat race suddenly, before he fell from the sky and into the water. The sand grabbed at him, clung to him and pulled him down. Tarble already low on oxygen, tried to push himself out. But the planet refused him, it refused his attempts and continued to drag him down.

~No… this is not how it is supposed to go. ~ Tarble mind felt like it echoed into the water as he heard his voice even as he struggled in this world’s quicksand. ~Why… I am trying to… I am trying to reach him. I feel like I am dying… again… I won’t… be able… ~

-Memory of Planet Vegeta-

“Weakling like you is a cosmic joke to our family.” A voice echoed out, Tarble’s eyes opened as he was no longer on the Orange moon. He tasted iron in his mouth, lifting his hand and wiped blood from his lip. His eyes looked at it confused, before he realized his small hand. Tarble’s gaze lifted to see his father, stood before him. “Get up, Tarble.”

Tarble felt his body move on its own, pain shot into his body. A hand to his chest as a stabbing pain made itself known. Was a rib broken? He didn’t have time to think. His father already planted a fist into his stomach, Tarble’s eyes widened as the air was forced from his body. Spittle flew from his lips as a silent yell left his body. A back hand sent him rocketed into the ground and rolled onto the ground.

“I am not even using the power of a low-class warrior, and you disrespect me with this! This mockery of my bloodline!” King Vegeta’s voice roared out. “Three times I brought you near to death, and your saiyan blood only barely increased your power. After my first son was outclassed by some soldier’s child… you had to be born. Weaker than any saiyan born before, just to taunt me.” The empty chamber echoed the King’s voice. Tarble attempted to stand once more, but the king did not let him stand on his own. His foot connected to the three-year-old saiyan’s body and forced him into the air, a fist impacted into his jaw. A crack as he felt it dislocate.

~W-why am I having to relive this? ~ Tarble’s mind screamed out as the pain filled his mind. ~Why am I having to remember this? I don’t need to focus on this! ~ The little body lifted up by the armor he wore, the anger filled eyes of his father. His cast down glare as tears fell down the young boy’s face.

“I would have hoped you would have left him a bit livelier for me, father.” A young Vegeta’s voice rang in. “Now I have to wait for him to get in a healing tank to tell him about my exploits. You do know how I love telling my stories to him.” A red cape flowed behind the young prince, stepping down the old training path. “I am sure I sent word that I would be returning soon.” Vegeta eyes focused on his father before his lifted his hand to demand Tarble’s body. “I will take him to the healing chamber, and allow you to go back to your kingly duties.”

“Don’t be silly, Prince Vegeta. You must be tired from your journey. You should return to your mother and tell her your stories. I am sure she would enjoy them.” King Vegeta’s tone shifted for his prized son.

“I am sorry, I don’t remember stating it as optional.” Vegeta’s face was one that showed no amusement from his father. “I will say it only once more. I -will- take him to the healing chamber, and -allow- you to go back to your kingly duties.”

The two locked in glares, the prince had been seeing his father more of a weakling ever since he gained control of his Oozaru and knew he could outmatch the king. With the sudden lose of the power balance, the young prince seemed to have no fear of his father or his rank. Instead the king could see hungry eyes, eyeing the weaker saiyan like a meal for him to politically feed off of. The king’s only saving grace was the youth wanted to still test out his power, not meeting anyone but higher-ranking officials in Frieza’s army. Moments pass before King Vegeta finally lowered Tarble to his brother’s hold. A whip of his cape and he began to walk away.

“Also, father… Next time I send message to inform I am returning. I better not find him in such a condition. Otherwise, I will make our talks more public next time.” The cold voice of the prince stabbed into the king’s back, but the prince did not stay to admire his victory over his father. 

Tarble’s vision broke at this moment, only to return to a green tint to his vision. His body mended as the feeling of foam around his wounds. A breath mask allowing oxygen to his lungs. His vision blurred as he looked forward, his brother stood with a smirk on his face. The same smirk he always had when he found him, the same one that use to make Tarble feel safe.

~I know it is all a lie… Vegeta did not care then. I was weak then; he did not care for anything weak. ~ Tarble’s mind focused on the prince as his vision returned to normal, his body mended completely.

“Let me get a look at you.” Vegeta spoke loudly and proudly. His finger went to a scouter as it calculated his power level. His smirk faltered a little, and a sigh made him shake his head. “Still under one hundred. Oh well, I am sure if father actually taught you to fight you might show promise.”

“I am sorry, brother.” A meek voice came from Tarble’s body, his hands raised to his chest and bowed to his greater brother. “I… I will…”

“Don’t worry about it, I have a trick that will help you get stronger.” Vegeta spoke before Tarble could finish. Tarble’s vision lifted to his brother, the smirk was more of a real smile that Tarble could not remember. “It will be fun, come on.”

“Fun?” Tarble confused as he watched his brother turn to leave, following behind. His armor still scuffed and damaged, but that lead the other Saiyans to believe he was training to get stronger. The small sign that the king’s bloodline had not had a fluke. Tarble followed close behind Vegeta, accidentally stepping on his cape.

“Not so close.” Vegeta snapped, but saw Tarble flinch as if ready to be struck. He let out another sigh, and grabbed hold of his own cape. “Here, hold onto my cape. That way you can stay close and not ruin my stride. But it means you have to keep up.” Vegeta said with a smile.

“Yes.” Tarble spoke with a soft nod. He remembered the feeling of the fabric; It was soft and warm. The deep crimson matched his brother, like a true blooded saiyan. Fire the burned without end. The young boy followed behind his brother, clung to the cape and walked faster. The fear of being left behind, of Vegeta going too far.

The two soon entered into a court yard. Servants stood waiting, one with an orange ball. Tarble looked at the strange object with a cock to his head. Vegeta lead the two to it and took it into his hand. “We are going to use this. It is not heavy, so don’t think you have to throw it hard. We will pass it back and forth. This will train your hand eye coordination. Afterward, I will let you throw it at me to try and hit me. That will help your accuracy. Then we will try going Oozaru, it is about time to learned that as well.”

~What? I don’t remember this… Is this real? Is this a lie? Why would my brother bother playing with a ball? This has to be fake. ~

The small hands of Tarble soon held the ball, it felt familiar. The two brothers soon passed the ball back and forth. A strange sound soon escaped his lips. laughter? He could feel his body moving on its own. It moved faster, threw harder, reacted quicker. The two laughed as this simple orange ball passed back and forth. The two played for the whole day, the young boy tired but happy for a few moments. Vegeta left the ball in Tarble’s grasp.

A flash before him, the orange ball held in his hands as he watched his brother headed off with a few other pods. Tarble remembered this day, this was the final day he saw his brother. He was headed out with his new team mate, Raditz, and the Elite, Nappa. Two additional guards that were there mainly as secondary pods in case once damaged Vegeta’s. Off to a new world to conquer. This was the same day he was thrown into a pod.

“Do not return, die on this world I send you to. I will no longer have a failure of a son. Set the pod to find the strongest power level it can, and hopefully it will kill him.” Tarble heard this as his father condemned him to an unknown world. His armor fit, his scouter model was old and he could hear the communication jumbled, possibly damaged.

“Father please! I am getting stronger, let me train more! Father! FATHER!” Tarble’s voice screamed out.

“Die with some dignity.” Vegeta ripped something from his hands, an orange ball. Tossed into a pod and the door closed. Tarble could only scream out as the pod activated its sleep function, his mind darkening as he was forced to sleep.

-Svadhishthana-

Kulolo lifted Tarble’s head over the water, air could fill his lungs finally. The small turtle creature chirped strangely; a sound of a musical triangle being rapidly struck. It’s body barely over the water as his head was lifted over the water. Tarble felt the ground once more being solid under his foot, as much as sand could be. The chime of the creature hides something else inside the noise, something that Tarble could not focus well on.

“Thank you, Kulolo. I am not sure what that was.” The saiyan sucked in air in worry he would lose his breath. Kulolo answered once more with cheerful chimes, the vibrant color once lost was slowly coming back. “You are looking a bit better, I am glad.” Tarble sighed lightly as he sat in the water, his hand lightly patted on Kulolo’s shell. Each pat made ripples of colors shift go through his shell, mixtures of reds, blues, yellows that swirled together before settling like a pond. 

“I… am not sure if you understand what I am saying.” Tarble voice somber, as he looked at the small creature that came to save him. His mind wondered what would happen if the creature did not return, or how it knew he was in danger. “I am sorry, for tossing you aside. I was angry and took it out on you. You did nothing wrong.”

~It’s okay ~ Chimes entered his ear as a voice broke through. Kulolo looked up as turtle like beak seemed to shift to smile. ~I am glad you are okay. ~

“Wait, you can speak?” Tarble laughed, a part of him feeling worse.

~You can understand me? ~ The chimes became more invigorated. The shell wiggled as if to show excitement, the eyes sparkled as they filled with joy.

“I take it that I am the first?”

~Uh-huh. That other person keeps talking to me, but I can’t understand her. When you were talking, I could hear you clearly though. And she did not seem to know what I was saying though. I learned ‘play’ was to have fun. Some other words began to make more sense, like ‘tag’ means try to touch the other person. ‘Fetch’ means get the thing that was thrown. ‘Hide’ means to make it hard for the other person to find you. ‘Race’ simply means run really fast. All of them are fun games, I enjoy her. ~ The chimes would not stop, but the voice overwhelmed the noise instead of the other way.

Tarble could only laugh as the vibrant colors shifted to neon bright. “Calm down please. I am still getting use to talking to you. Have you ever trained with anyone before? I am asking because that woman said she was going to train me.”

~I don’t know what training is, but she comes and plays games with me. It is nice, normally I am just exploring. ~

“Figures… I guess I will have to find out from her what the purpose she has for me.” Tarble sighed, stood to his feet. Kulolo’s chimes softened as it looked around. “You want to join me? I need to get stronger… but I might find some time to just relax.” Tarble placed his hand to his hip as he felt the water fall from his cloths and body.

~Yes! Then you can show me training, and I can show you games. ~

Tarble laughed at the innocence of the creature. A tap on his leg, his gaze turned to the ball that he originally brought with him. A flash of memory once more, the sound of his brother and him playing a simple game. His hand reached down and picked up the ball, his eyes stared at it for a moment.

“Glad you woke up.” Nishi’s voice appeared. “Heard you were looking for me, I almost blushed knowing a cutie was after me.” She teased as her form took shape before him as if she always stood only a few feet in front of him. “You ready to get back to training? I hope so, as we lost time to play.”

“It is awkward the way you speak like your flirting.” Tarble’s voice echoed annoyance.

“Well this moon does represent a Chakra that corresponds with Creativity, Imagination, Potential of Personal Growth, and Sex Drive. It is a Chakra best strengthened by trying to enforce this.” Nishi clapped her hands together and readied herself. “I plan on training you in games, an odd form of training to spur you own Creativity and Imagination. I mean, unless you want to try something else.” The female Kai winked at Tarble.

“Did you not say previously say you don’t go after married men.” Tarble tried to calm his voice, not wishing to grow angry and snap again. Nishi might use it as a reason to disappear.

“Did I? Well maybe I lied. It doesn’t sound like you are disagreeing. Naughty boy, shouldn’t go lusting for women.” She continued to push his buttons.

“I am not lusting for you.” Tarble swallowed hard to keep his frustration in check.

“For me? Are you lusting for someone else? It is okay to have thoughts. Don’t ignore them, use them as fuel to seek creative methods to solve a problem.” Nishi giggled. “Now you going to throw the ball or what.”

Tarble looked at the ball in his hand, her question of him lusting for someone else got to him. Was there someone he did lust for? He knew only his love for Yurin, but even being with her so long he could not say he felt lust for her. He wished to be with her, and their moment of passion was one they had not repeated all these years follow. “I am not lusting for anyone.” He finally admitted, tossing the ball to Nishi and felt the weight shift as he put more power to it.

“I feel sorry for your wife.” Nishi said as she received the ball and threw it back for Tarble to dig into the ground from the heavy weight. “It was already bad enough your son does not see you as a father, but you don’t even complete your duties as a husband.”

“What do you mean?” Tarble snapped, his tone turned to anger quickly.

“About what, your son not seeing you as a father or you failing as a husband?” Nishi smiled. “You do nothing but train with your son, but when was the last time you just had fun? Where you played a game and did not seek to prepare for the future? When was the last time you kissed your wife alone without having to prove you two were in love? When was the last time you showed you cared outside of battle? When was the last time you stopped, and enjoyed what was in front of you?”

Nishi’s words dug deep into Tarble; His mind began to seek when he was not preparing Garic for a future threat. Even the travels they went on, they were a form of training and not meant to be fun. Garic often spoke to him with a respect one would give a master, not a father. His wife and him showed affection, but he never stopped seeking ways to train and often left romance out. Was Yurin suffering because of his callus nature? His eyes and mind always focused on the next threat… when was the last time he did just looked down to earth to enjoy the time. His arm felt heavy, as he weakly tossed the ball toward Nishi.

~It isn’t to late. You can still fix it! ~ The chimes filled his mind once more. Tarble’s eyes turned to Kulolo, its eyes were big and filled with hope. ~Don’t think about what you have done wrong, instead look forward to when you can make it up to them, and enjoy the time you have now to learn how. ~

Tarble nodded as the ball landed into his hands once more. “Teach me… how to play. The both of you. I fear I lost how to.” He admitted. “The… only time I can remember. Was when I was a child.”

Tarble’s training seems to be less like one of getting stronger, but a different growth he needs to be a proper ‘human’. But as he trains the others seek to defend their world. The Androids seems to have their plan enacted and allowing the Z-warriors to do what they need to do? Will it have been in time? Will they truly stop the threat? Lets see what next chapter has in store for us!


	102. Golden Ape's Return, Cell's Tactics

“HYAAA!” 18’s leg crashed down onto a clone of Goku and forced its head into the ground. A massive crack formed from the impact force. A blast impact into her back, her new armor’s body let the energy wash over her body. A quick turn and fire from her hand to defeat another clone. “Are 16 and 21 finished yet?” she called out to her brother.

“They have not come out yet.” The raven-haired man spoke as he pushed away the clones that attempted to barrage him with endless blows. He refused to give them an inch, impressed by the new strength and speed he was given. At first it was interesting to the young man, but now he was growing bored. Krillin was a more interesting fight and he held back. “These guys are too predictable! I hope this ends soon so I can go back to the reserve.”

“You make it sound like walking around in a forest is more fun then fighting.” 18 chuckled as she held out her hand and rapidly fired blasts at twenty more clones that rushed toward them. “Maybe we should switch roles? You take on the ones far away and I handle the ones that get close.”

“Pot shots are even more boring!” 17 groaned as his hand caught one of the clones and simply pulled it in the way of a stabbing nails of a piccolo clone. His hand moved to its chest and released a fatal blast that carried to the next clone. The last clone hoped to catch him unable to defend himself, but a snap kick turned its head to look behind it. 17 yawned lightly as he motioned his hand toward the on coming clones. “Alright, let like… I don’t know… eight of them through this time.”

The ground erupted with a sudden explosion, 16 and 21 flew out of a cave as the flames burst from it as well. The two made a bee line to the twins. “Lab taken; we have two more before we reach the clone facility. Once there, we should expect stage 2 or greater clones. If we are lucky, Stage 3 will not be ready.” 21 spoke as she noticed the still living clones still in the air. “I thought I said to take care of them.”

“We are, but we decided to make it a game.” 17 said with his hands raised in a carefree manner.

“You decided to make it a game.” 18 responded.

“I don’t remember you making a complaint when I suggested it.” Her brother laughed lightly as 18 simply move her hair.

21’s stomach growled, her hand began to shake, her vision focused on the closest clone as it moved more and more toward them. “Then… I will… have to…” Her voice labored as her quaking hand lifted to gesture toward the clone. 16’s cannon arm lifted and fired a wide beam that impacted many of the clones before she could motion. Her eyes intensified and glared at him. “Hey, they were mine! How dare you!?” Her voice almost a screech.

“21, it is not your responsibility to remove the threats. Please, remain calm.” 16’s eyes looked down in a strange robotic kindness. 21 felt the claws dug deep into her mind. She placed her hands to her head as she tried to force it away. “Fight it 21.”

“What was that all about?” 18 asked, not appreciating that 21’s manners changed suddenly.

“Please resume the destruction of the clones of this location. I will watch 21, and return her to normal.” 16 implored, the twins focus stayed on the two of them. “I ensure that she will not harm us, please destroy the clones.”

“Fine, but we want more information as a reward.” 17 remarked. “Come one, there are a few more.”

“Come one? Oh no, we finish them here.” 18 placed both her hands out. “Chasing them is pointless.” 17 sighed as his sister was done with their ‘game’ and joined her as they both rained endless blasts outward toward the remaining.

“We cannot wait much longer… we should head straight for the clones.” 21 swallowed hard, labored breathing followed. “If we do not… she will have plenty to eat. If she feeds on enough stage 3 clones… then we won’t have any hope.”

“Understood, we will redirect toward the Clone lab. We may come in contact to the guardian if that is the case.” 16 warned.

“He… will be on his way. We will see him very soon.” 21 spoke as she kept her eyes away from the destruction. “Let’s move ahead, they can catch up.” 16 nodded to 21’s request as he lifted her up and flew toward the wasteland.

-Raditz-

His scouter chimed as power levels were being erased quickly. He had listened to the comms and knew no one was close to the location yet. It had to be whatever was destroyed the land as it left the same craters that he found near North City. The saiyan powered up and flew the same direction. ~No more cat and mouse, whoever you are… your going to tell me what is going on. And If you know anything about her, you’r going to show me where the she-devil went. ~ Raditz thought to himself as he rushed after the single power level that flew off on its own. His eyes intense as he felt it move faster than him, cursing at the fact he was forced to the ground and passed out for any amount of time.

-21’s Cell-

The green titan stood over the console, the Clones in tubes slowly being released. “All according to her plan.” He spoke to himself, seeming to enjoy the sound of his own voice. The clones marked as stage 1 with orders to destroy cities and cluster together, stage 2 were meant to locate and attack the z-fighters in smaller groups, and finally stage 3 were show to attack Z-fighter headquarters. Cell let out his senses as he felt the coming enemy, but a small smile on his face. “They will be here soon… and when they see an empty facility, they will have no choice but to keep acting as they have. I best get moving though, her mission for me is still needed to be completed. Recollection of first wave is now top priority.”

Cell stepped into the telepad, and vanished for his next objective. An empty lab location, nothing more than a bunker with a telepad. Cell stepped out from under a fall rock formation, letting the built mirage fall back into place. His senses once more out, a smile on his face. “Only the wife and bodyguard… that will make this easy.” He stepped forward, over a hill to look over to Pleasant Valley still in disrepair from the attack that happened only a few days ago.

-Pleasant Valley, Ox King’s Residence-

“You are either tenacious in your story, or you are useless to us. It would be better if you tell us, Nappa really wants to get some revenge for the beat down he got last time. His only enjoyment so far is knocking out your boss again and again.” Chichi stood over the body of Jeice as he winced. No binds or cuffs, his body instead pressed to the ground by the gravity generator. It was set to 150 times earth’s gravity. The enhanced strength of the Ginyu force made them more resistant to the higher gravity, but never training in it still made their bodies unable to do anything in higher levels. Chichi had trained with her husband in higher gravity, so her walking between her captives was simple and reminded them that she was stronger than them. Chichi knew she was risking a bit as well, as with her Ki inhibited the gravity was putting more strain to her.

“We told you, we know nothing. Even if we did, we could not say without being killed!” Burter spoke with labored breath, the crushing pressure on his chest made it hard to breath. He could feel his organs pressed to his back, and he could not imagine surviving much longer this way.

“You have to understand; we were told to attack specific people and that was it. I-”

“Recoome, don’t! You could be killed for saying anything more.” Jeice yelled out, the larger man shutting his mouth. “I will not allow any of the Ginyu Force to be killed in such an unremarkable way. Human, if we could we would. But as we are, we cannot provide you any information.”

“Admirable.” Chichi sighed, at times she wished one would break command so they could learn something more. “It may be better to let you all die then, and not take that risk.” Chichi spoke more to herself, but the members of the Ginyu Force did not like the sound of just being offed. The four members tried to argue against it.

Distracted, an abrupt Ki made itself known mere moments before a blast ripped through the metal chassis of the gravity chamber. It carried to the center generator, piercing through the main computer. Moments after the gravity turned off, the generator exploded. The Ginyu Force was freed, the explosion was enough to send Chichi away, and the hole made by the blast was forced open by a force shield. Levitating forward was Cell, his eyes down at the members of the Ginyu force. A smile on his face as they seemed tired, but unharmed.

“Good, you are not dead. It would have been inconvenient if you were taken out.” Cell remarked with a smile and allowed his fingers to stretch out a bit. “Now you will all come with me.”

“No chance! We have to follow our directive. Tell then, you can go to whatever hell hole you crawled out of. Guldo, now!” Jeice ordered out.

Swirls of mental energy wrapped around the sudden intruder, Guldo’s hands lifted to focus his attention on Cell. “Got him. Begin the Ginyu Force Execution Formation!” Guldo called out, Burter and Jeice followed up by forming red and blue balls of energy to fire into his paralyzed body. Recoome slammed his hands into his chest, breathed in deep and fired a blast from his mouth.

The Ginyu force smiled as he successfully completed their group attack, but the smoke cleared to show Cell still stood without a scratch. A simple smile as the light of the outside shined in. His outstretched hands moved to his head. “Solar Flare.” Chichi knew the technique and looked away moments before the blinding flare filled the room. The Ginyu force was not as lucky, as they tried to get their vision back. Cell rushed down and impacted Guldo first, the paralyzing power would be an annoyance for their capture. With their support down, Cell worked quick to take down one after the other.

Chichi watched as he moved toward Recoome last, the human’s body surged with Ki wrapped around her. Activating her technique ‘Rose Thorn Armor’, and launched herself at Cell. His strike blocked by her sudden kick. The power erupted against his fist. The Cell simply grabbed her leg, knowing his regeneration would kick in to fix any damage she did to him. She was whipped to the side, hard enough that her leg almost felt like it was about to pop out from her hip. Tossed into the side of the gravity chamber, her armor erupted to protect her and ripped open the hull with ease. Recoome attempted to blindly grab Cell, the bio-android just grinned as his fist connected with the bulky warrior’s chin. 

“That was easier than I thought.”

A blast fired out from the new hole Chichi’s body made. Cell rose his hand to take the blast, his hand ripped apart before the energy ball discharged and exploded. He looked at his wound as it began to regenerate already. His eyes focused forward and saw Chichi stood ready to fight, the woman rushed forward into a charge. “Ox style: Stampede!” She yelled out as her fists rapidly struck at his body. Cell blocked each heavy blow, and felt the accompanying explosion of Ki from her Rose Thorn Armor technique. “Ox style: Crescent beheading!” Chichi’s limber body rose a knee up while in the close combat, her leg snapped upward to try and connect with his chin. Cell stepped back to dodge, Chichi other foot pushed from the ground to follow. Her now raised leg came down like an axe, her Ki focused to her heel to maximize the damage to his body. Cell could not let damage happen to the members of the Ginyu Force, and erupted out his own Ki to force her away. The human woman was showing some signs of already tiring, a fact that Cell could match without a problem. It was the damn casualties he needed to worry about. 

Cell’s tail opened as he produced Cell Jrs, five in total. “You all grab them. I am tired of fighting defensively. It is unbecoming of someone such as myself. Take them home.” Cell said as the Cell Jrs bowed respectively to their ‘father’. Four grabbed the Ginyu Force members and headed out. Cell smiled as his arm lashed out, unnaturally stretched out and through the chamber wall. “As for you, I am done waiting for you to get involved.” His arm pulled back as Nappa was pulled through and then tossed at Chichi. The human forced her Ki armor to her legs and feet as she caught the saiyan. The fifth cell Jr finally left to find Captain Ginyu himself.

“Nappa, we cannot let them go. They have some sort of plan that requires the Ginyu force!” Chichi growled. “Get on the comm and let everyone know.” She launched herself with her now heavily Ki infused leg, a blur as her Ki rushed to her fists. Cell now without a limitation moved his hand to hit just out of the Ki armor, a small flash of energy into her face. Chichi attempted to follow up not blinded for a moment, but she felt his hand grasp her face and slam her down suddenly.

Nappa placed his hand to his scouter, but a blast sudden caused it to explode. Cell looked up at the saiyan, his eyes a small glint to show it was from him. Nappa would need to get to a back up scouter now. But Chichi was now on the ground, even now attempting to change the outcome of her own fight. Cell moved his hand as she allowed it to surround her body again, a small hop to the air as his hand opened up and fired a blast down. Chichi’s Ki erupted to counter it, but her screams could be heard. Nappa roared out as he rushed Cell. A massive fist went for Cell’s head, but was stopped by Cell’s own hand. “This is all you two have? How boring.” Cell remarked with a grin.

The next ten minutes was Cell ‘playing’ with Nappa and Chichi, the two grew more and more tired while he stood without much issue. The two in combo could not beat this creature, Nappa could not believe he was so weak! Nappa looked at his hands, gripped them tightly as he roared out for his power. His Ki surged as he went super saiyan, but it proved to be nothing more than a light show compared to the monster before them.

“Lady Chichi, please retreat.” Nappa’s face was intense. “Take Launch and Yamma with you.” His eyes focused on Cell. He could not push himself to Super Saiyan 2 still, but there was something else he could still do. “Get as far away as you can, and tell Kakarot not to come here.”

“What are you talking about, and why is he not here already!?” Chichi looked to the man that had been her family’s caretaker and guardian for years now.

“He is in the middle of his own fights, now get out of here.” Nappa charged forward, Cell simply continued to knock him around. The Bio-android seemed to be having fun with the idea of a punching bag it seemed. His eyes would flash to Chichi as if playing with her as well, daring her to go.

Chichi took off to allow Nappa what he was planning, she attempted to fly as quickly as she could. Cell just shook his head, as he grabbed the wrist of Nappa. “Looks like you chose wrong. Now everyone dies.” He spoke as he knew his children were far enough away to not be hit by his next move. “But now to get you out of the radius.” Cell placed his hand to the saiyan’s chest, a blunt energy sent Nappa soaring through the sky and unable to stop himself it seemed. Cell breathed in lightly, a sadistic smile as his Ki was sucked into his body before it was released without any limitation. Exploded out without a care, as the town disappeared in a flash. 

Chichi, Launch, and Nappa’s baby girl Yamma caught in the blast. Nappa forced to watch as he continued back, watching his home disappear. Nappa let out a roar, his hands grasped the ball of energy. His muscles tightened, veins popped from his head as pushed away from it, finally he shifted his body over it. He let it carry itself on to explode somewhere else. His eyes looked forward as the burst of energy slowly lowered itself. His body shook, he let out another bloodcurdling roar, and rushed forward toward Cell. He was going to rip the android down to the atom.

Cell stood in the new crater, awaiting his opponent with anticipation. Nappa did not make him wait long, his Ki flared with rage as he looked down at Cell with death in his eyes. Cell just smiled. “Oh, I was just getting them out of the way. I wanted to see what plan you had.” Cell remarked motioning Nappa to come at him. “Please, show me your master plan. Or was it to blow yourself up.”

“You… You took the only reason why I live… the only reason I try.” Nappa spoke, remembering the moment he held the frail little girl in his arms the first time. His despair reached into his soul, and pulled forth the monster inside him. His hand stretched out as a white ball of light appeared in his hand, almost blinding with its brightness. “I… I am going to kill you! I don’t care if I die as well!” He tossed the ball to the sky. “BURST AND MIX!”

“Oh… you are a poor unaware fool.” Cell mocked as he watched Nappa look to the sky. His super saiyan and Oozaru form mixed. The roar of the monster as the ground began to tear itself apart. Cell looked up to the power ball, his tail extended out. “You are not the only one with Saiyan Genetics here.” Cell’s body began to expand, and become more ape like. An odd mixture of bug like carapace and furred body of an ape, his snout extended and the ‘V’ crown on his head bent back and more like horns on his head. His tail grows and the point more like a blade itself, his feet and hands grew massive claws as he matched the size of Golden Ape Nappa. “The difference.” It spoke with a thunderous intent, Nappa’s form roared as it readied to fire a blast. “I have control.” The two fired a blast at each other, Cell used his to counter the attack.

-Android 21-

Another cluster of clones had blocked the androids’ long journey. Android 21 had a few more episodes of sudden hunger, with 17 and 18 now informed that it was the ‘defect’ in her android model. They were told that she was the only one that could defeat their enemy because this ‘defect’ kept their enemy suppressed, but any harm to her could release the other 21. 17 and 18 did not like the idea of walking with a time bomb, but found it was the only thing they could manage at this moment.

A sudden large Ki appeared above them though. Their eyes lifted to see Cell overhead, 16 moved to shield 21 as the smile of Cell cast his looks down. 17 and 18 did not like the thought of being caught by someone that would want to release the dark side of 21. “It took me a little while to find you, 21. Now I can finally have my revenge after feasting on all those clones.” His gaze turned to the other androids as his smile left his face. “Brothers… Sister… Get out of my way.”

16’s scanners went off as he placed himself before 21 even more, and blocked view of her. “This is not the Cell working with the other 21. This is the Cell resurrected as part of her plans. The one that absorbed you two long ago.” 16’s eyes focused. “But he is supposed to have something keeping him from turning on 21… Cell, Explain yourself.”

Cell grinned. “Gladly… as it was one of the most brilliantly simple plans that came to me. Must have been the Goku in me. And after I do, I will destroy you and absorb that false Cell in another spurt of time lapsed auto cannibalism.” Cell landed to the ground, his Ki rocketed higher and higher to show that his power was massive, even with the Ki inhibitor activated.

The androids are being successful in their attempts, but they have been stopped by… Cell? How did he survive Goku’s Super Saiyan 3 Kamehameha? And will Nappa survive battling Cell’s Oozaru form!? Find out in the next chapter!


	103. Plan failed, Return of Evil 21

The half bald Golden Ape’s roar echoed over the world, and it was only matched by the amalgamation of bug and ape that was Cell. The beasts clashed, as Nappa’s rage caused him to fight without care. A blast fired from his mouth as his arms locked with Cell’s. The huge carapace form slide as parts of his body was torn away. But a smile lifted from his own massive maw and used his tail to whip into the side of the giant ape. The slight give was more than Cell needed as his wrists broke away from Nappa’s hold and struck the large beast in the jaw. The energy waivered before it stopped, Nappa’s wild form struck back. Cell’s arm instead blocked the incoming strike, his arm wrapped around Nappa’s arm almost an instant afterward. It tightened around the massive limb, Nappa roar of pain as the strain slowly grew more and more. Cell slowly worked to break his arm with his greater strength.

“HA!” Two voices called out as a sudden burst of Ki came close. Goku and Gohan thrust their hands forward from the Kamehameha stance, their hair flared golden as they obtained enough strength to enter their super saiyan state finally. The combined blast impacted into Cell’s back. It was enough to make his footing suffer and Nappa enough to break the grapple. The rage filled Golden Ape could not think to retreat.

“Gohan, take out the fake moon. I will push Cell back.” Goku called out.

“Right.” Gohan looked to the power ball and formed two balls of energy in his hands, firing to remove the mixed energy with the atmosphere.

Goku screamed out as his hair extended and forced his body into super saiyan 3. Cell grinned as he lifted his hand and begun to fire a blast, but Nappa tackled him and caused his aim to falter. Goku vanished, and appeared just before Cell’s snout. A heavy impact to the nose of the monster before he vanished again and again, each time with a heavy impact into weak points of the giant body. Goku had trained to fight Oozaru a long time ago, now it was time to use the difficult locations to defend to his advantage. Each one sent waves of pain into Cell’s mind, but the massive Golden Ape overhead continued to rain down strikes. The mixture of precise attacks and powerful attacks, he found fire more difficult. 

Cell released his force shield and forced the two of them back so he could recollect himself. Nappa fired into the shield, attempting to force it back and crush Cell. Goku took advantage of his Instant Transmission, as did Gohan. The two appeared in the shield and fired another combined Kamehameha into Cell. The attack enough to falter the giant form of Cell, which allowed Nappa’s blast to collide with his body. Cell yelled out as anger began to form in his face. “Alright, this is no longer fun!” He yelled out as Nappa rushed him once more. Nappa’s mouth opened as they collided, forcing the monster to the ground and readied a blast that could destroy the planet. Cell’s tail then stabbed into Nappa’s side, wide eyes as the pain surged into his body. Instantly, Nappa’s body began to grow weak.

“Dad! Stop him before he absorbs Nappa!” Gohan yelled out. “Aim for the tail.” 

The two fired their blasts for the base of the tail. Cell’s armed wing shifted and blocked the blasts before they could reach him. Nappa’s form slumped, skin sagged, a strange gurgling, all ending as the giant form of Cell drank Nappa’s Biomass quickly. Cell soon stood once more with a smile as his massive neck twisted and popped. Goku’s super saiyan 3 form faltered finally, as the two looked at the even more powerful being stand before them.

“Gohan, we have to retreat. We cannot face this thing as we are.” Goku huffed heavily as his stamina was drained. Gohan nodded as the two used their Instant Transmission to retreat.

Cell grinned as he watched them flee, the monster reached back to pull off his own tail. His body began to shrink the moment he did. His form returned as he looked up and saw the power ball’s effect had dissipated do to Gohan’s work. Cell allowed his tail to regenerate as he lifted off the barren crater. “I wonder who can give me a challenge now… I hope someone comes soon.” He grinned as he lowered his power level once more to disappear and keep from being tracked. “First… to find my master.”

-Android 21-

The distant Ki informed Cell and his prey just how far away anyone who could help was gone. The massive power was a discomfort, but Cell had only fed on weaklings so far. He was about make sure the power difference he could feel was about to swing more to his favor. Cell kept himself overhead from the androids below with a grin. 

“My genius shows no limit. You put some device in my body, but forgot that I regenerate. Tarble made my body go through regeneration so much that I learned I could overclock it. Back when I was weaker, I knew of Goku’s method of teleportation the computer in my first attempt to be perfect warned me of it and I studied it as much as I could.” Cell began his explanation as the four of them frozen in worry, 16’s gaze turned to many other points. “Oh yes… I did bring the children. So, don’t try to escape or they will join in. As long as you stay in our battlefield… they will stay out. Back to how I am able to resist you though. The device, was in my body. I simply removed a piece of me… an important piece. Let Goku kill the body and sent the important nucleus out into space, thanks to Freeza and his father’s cells to allow my survival in that environment. I then waited, sent out children to locations I could see attacked. The moment I could sense Ki again though, I had my children focus on locations others were not moving to. I then drank clone after clone. And here I am, free of you and more powerful than ever. Now, brother and sister… and new sister. Prepare to become one with perfections.”

16 kept himself before 21, his sensors detected over twenty Cell Jrs. Even if he felt they could take them on, Cell’s power was high enough to be a big threat to chase them. He looked to 17 and 18. The two of them tightened their grip, ready to fight. “If we can destroy him completely, the Cell Jrs will prove no match for us.”

“Key word is ‘if’. Last time I dealt with him; he wasn’t this form. I am guessing this is what he became after absorbing me.” 18 said, remembering the horror of the prince and his offspring from the future letting him absorb her. “What will happen if he absorbs us again?”

“I don’t know, his cell structure was made to complete once he absorbed you. This version has those cells, or he simply remembered the form well enough to be resurrected in it.” 21 answered.

“Either way, last time the bug man snuck attack me. This time we have an even playing field! Time to die!” 17 yelled out, impulsively firing a blast into the perfect Cell’s body. Cell lifted his hand to intercept each blast with his own as it was to much of a risk to let his regeneration take over, not with so many opponents.

“I guess that means the game starts.” Cell grinned. His other hand lifts to intercept 18’s own blasts of energy that soon followed after 17. 16 took the sky, his hands both turned to their energy cannons and fired down. Cell simply leapt back, before vanishing. 16’s head turned as his sensors a moment to late as Cell kicked into his back. The android launched toward other two androids. “Too easy, maybe I prepared to much.” Cell continued to mock as he split into two more of himself. The three extended their hands down to the three androids and fire down a blast of energy each. The three beams forced the Androids to break up and back away. The Cells’ focus shifted then, as they combined their power to fire down at 21.

The red-haired woman’s eyes widened; the blast moved quickly at her. 16 attempted to dash but found he was too far away. His arm extended out, before it detached and rocketed forward. A blast of energy collided with the ground as the hand grabbed hold of 21’s lab coat and carried her just out of the blast, still thrown to the ground. 

17 and 18 rushed forward to not allow a second attempt, the two androids tried to strike hard and fast. Their new upgraded bodies allowed them to surprise Cell, but the Bio-android adapted to the fast pace assault. They could feel that if they could target one alone, they might be able to overpower him. 16 lifted his other hand to fire more blasts at the last one as he rushed to the sky to force the last Cell into melee.

The three Androids soon found themselves outclassed by the three Cells. Smacked to the ground as he chuckled. The three prepared another attack to take out the androids, they were less important to Cell’s revenge. 21’s eyes filled with worry; her heart rapidly thumping as she was about to watch the only people she could trust. ~You could use it… my power… just reach in deep. ~ The voice clawed into her mind.

“Single Sunday!” A call out as a blast collided with the Cells’ attack and forced it away in time. Raditz in his super saiyan state held his hand forward before reaching back. “Saturday Crush!” Energy quickly forged into his arm as he tossed the blast hard toward the three Cells. Still in the middle of attempting to register the visitor, they manage to dodge the incoming attack. “BURST!” The ball of energy stopped and exploded out with enough force to propel the opponents away.

“R-Raditz?” 21’s eyes shined as she saw her lover, he stood with the same serious glare he always had. The focus he had at work and when he helped her on their first meeting. Her heart once more thumping from the excitement but for the moment without worry. She knew he was strong, and could handle himself.

“I am not sure what is going on here, but I am about to find out.” Raditz growled his eyes focused on the Cells. “Last time you were involved, it ended poorly. I will kill you first, so if you have information… start talking.”

“Oh please.” The Cells grinned as they returned to one being. “I have been playing around, and you think you can make me afraid of you… as you are? You power is nothing compared to mine as it is.”

“So, nothing to say… fine by me.” Raditz lifted arm in preparation for battle. His aura burst as he was covered in electric discharge and his hair stands on end in a frenzy. Cell confused of this as he felt the power of Raditz increase. The saiyan took the moment of Cell’s lapse of being prepared to slam his fist into Cell’s gut suddenly. Cell bent forward as Raditz spun and followed up with a kick straight to Cell’s head and sent him to the ground. Energy formed into his palm as he launched it down to follow him. Cell impacted by the sudden blast as he roared out in pain. 

Cell’s back smoldering as he lifted himself up once more, he growled as his minor wounds already began to heal. His neck popped as to relieve some tension. His gaze looked up to Raditz who was already coming down to try and crush him with another attack. “I guess you will be bringing out more of my power than the others.” Cell dodged the downward strike, as the super saiyan 2 and he soon began to trade blows with each other over and over. Cell slowly grew faster and faster, reading Raditz’s movements easier as the potential unlocked was finally pushed more and more. He smiled creeped up as he pushed back against Raditz, impacting the single armed Saiyan easier and easier as he out paced the warrior. His stamina still shown to be superior to the saiyan.

21 could only watch Raditz as he slowly began to take more and more devastating hits. Thunderous impacts and shockwaves when his guard was able to stop the blow. Raditz slowly lost more and more ground. She could feel her chest skin. ~Do it… ~ The voice in her mind once more. ~Use my power… and devour Cell… you will save him if you do. ~ The giggle of the mad woman filled 21’s mind. “Stop.” She couldn’t do nothing more than clench her head. 

Raditz roared out, her vision filled with Cell’s fingers dug into her lover’s chest deep. He then was tossed back, as a blueish creature leapt forward, a Cell Jr. “Now for you to disappear, as a thank you for warming me up… die with a bang.” Cell mocked as the Cell Jr grab hold of Raditz’s back, the Cell Jr expanded unnaturally as its small arms extended to constrict his neck.

21 could feel that energy was gathering, Raditz’s eyes widened as he was not going to be able stop it. She felt herself stand, and dash forward. ~I can’t let him die… Not for me… Not again! ~ she thought as an aura of black, red, and pink surrounded her body. Her body glowed bright with a light; her cloths absorbed into her as they changed. Her skin turned a vibrant pint, her ice blue eyes focused, her red hair became pale palette of pink that almost like white. Her cloths changed to a black tube top, baggy white pants, and her arms adorned with arm sleeves matching her tube top. Small adornments of golden rings and accents on her new form. 

16 and the others surprised by her sudden change and action. Cell grinned as he moved to intercept for a new challenge. 16’s seemingly forgotten arm suddenly fired a blast to interrupt Cell though, before it lifted from the ground and flew to reconnect with 16. The red Mohawked man charged forward, 17 and 18 soon followed behind. The two twins were not sure what would happen next, but it was better to get rid of one enemy now.

The Cell Jr on Raditz was about to explode. Moments before it could go off though, 21 grabbed hold of it. Her unknown strength tore the creature from his own limbs, the fattened demonic child of Cell left wide eyed as he was hugged tightly and exploded. Raditz tore away the now limp arms away from his throat as he turned, the smoke cleared to see the woman that kidnapped Scarlet. It now saved him. His blood boiled as it turned, its blue eyes catching his. Her body unharmed by the explosion that risked taking him out.

“Tell me… where is Scarlet?” Raditz growled, letting the battle go on behind him. Cell tossing the androids aside like rag dolls, but they would not stop their attempt to overwhelm him. 17 and 18 attempted to use their teamwork, but Cell moved to fast and was to powerful to overwhelm easily.

“R-Raditz… I…” 21 was nervous, he did not see her as… well herself. “I… I will explain soon. First-”

“Tell me now.” Raditz yelled out with a glare that put fear into 21’s eyes. “I will not wait.”

“P-please… trust me.” 21’s voice almost didn’t want to come out. ~He won’t believe you… you will have to make him understand. ~ Her dark side’s voice echoed stronger in her mind. ~He was tasty. ~ “Stop it.” ~You know better than anyone. ~

“If you don’t answer me soon, I will assume you killed her and move to my next step.” Raditz hand lifted as he charged an energy blast.

“No! stop!” 16’s voice yelled out, Cell grab the android and threw him away from the two.

“No no, I am interested in what this is. No interrupting.” Cell grinned as he fired a blast into the pure robot, this one taking one of his arms.

~If you absorb him, then when I take over… you two will be together forever. Take care of it now or you might have to kill him. ~ The evil 21 laughed in 21’s mind. Her hunger grew as she was in the form, her eyes watched as 16 was damaged. Her mind was in too much of a frenzy of everything. ~Go ahead, tell him… watch him try to kill you. ~ The voice continued as 21 clenched her head. “I… I…” She could not get the words out, her eyes focused on the energy. “You promised… to protect me.”

Raditz’s muscles tensed. “What are you talking about!?”

“You saved me from men who wanted to hurt me… you try to save me from her… I…” 21 could feel herself losing control more and more. “Raditz, I love you. Please run. I can fix this but not with you. Please trust me.”

Raditz was confused by her sudden call out. By saying she loved him, this monster. Mocking her voice, calling out to him like her, making him not want to destroy her. “You killed her didn’t you… you took my Scarlet away. You took her away from me.” Raditz shook as the energy he held faltered, tears in his eyes. “You made me alone again and you don’t even care!”

“Raditz, stop!” 18 tried to call out, but Cell impacted his fist into her stomach. 17 roaring out as he launched at the Bio-android, repelling him from his sister. Cell only returned the instant following to knock 17 away.

“She did something, but I am here.” 21 called out. “Please… I don’t want to hurt you. I want to save this world… before I have no control.”

Raditz was even more confused and frustrated. “What do you mean!?”

“Too much Exposition, not enough explosions.” Cell commented as he appeared behind Raditz. The saiyan turned, 21 dashed forward, and Cell stabbed Raditz through the chest with his tail all while smiling. “I think this story will be better with a bit of tragedy. I learned it can bring out the best in people.”

21 froze as Raditz’s body twitched as the tail’s needle pulled out, only to stab through again and again. The warriors body slumped as he fell to the ground. 21’s eyes widened as Cell looked at her with a wicked smile. Her mind went still, the clawing was in the background… almost forgotten about. Her ice blue eyes focused on Cell; she could feel herself tremble before she screamed out.

21 launched at herself at Cell in a mad frenzy. The Bio-androids smiled as he lifted his arm to block one of her attacks, the untrained fighter that was 21 soon forced Cell back. The bio-android surprised by her sudden power. His arms kept up to keep her strikes from reaching him. She then grabbed his wrists and forced them outward suddenly, her tail then shot up and slammed into his chin. 21 then backflipped and struck him with her foot to send him into the sky, landed to her feet and launched herself to him once more. She spun her body and smacked him down with her tail, all while roaring out with each attack. Her aura exploding from her in a fiery burst.

Cell growled as he did not expect this level of change. He landed to the ground and felt the earth break at his feet. His hands cupped as he prepared a Kamehameha, not about to be destroyed again and prepared to teleport his nucleus once more. As he released the blast into the air to take her out of commission. She dashed around the blast; Cell unprepared for her to be face to face with him the moments following. Her palm struck his face and with enough force to send his feet over his head. Then another strike, and another and another in rapid motion. Her eyes focused on beating him, her ice blue slowly being surrounded by a black color.

“21! Please calm down!” 16 called out, but she was not listening. Her mind was stuck in her anger it seemed. 17 and 18 were too hurt to really do anything. 16 closed his eyes, as Cell was lifted and slammed to the ground. 16 could sense risk of losing 21 to her evil self-became more likely. “I am sorry” As his eyes flashed open.

“I am going to eat you up now.” 21’s hand clasped around Cell’s neck. “And once I do, I will use what ever you know to help him. And you will be forgotten, and he will live.” Her grip tightened, before a blast impacted into her. Her hand slipped from Cell’s neck and let him drop, his body in regeneration mode from the sudden constant assault that she overwhelmed him with. Her eyes turned to 16, one a crimson read and the other her blue. “How dare you!” She screamed. “Get out of my way!”

21’s hand lifted as a ball of energy formed, her power sending waves of air to push away air and dust away from her. Without a second through, the tossed the energy ball into 16. His one arm up to hold the ball back. “Please… save… 21…” 16 called out, as he resisted the ball.

“16!” 17 and 18 called out before a massive explosion took where he was. The smoke clearing, 21 huffing as she put a large amount of power into that attack. And nothing, 16 was gone. Destroyed and with no evidence of his existence. The twins left dumbstruck, then 18 stood and looked at 21. “What did you do!? He was the only one that believed you without a second thought! And you killed him!”

21’s eyes looked forward, the destruction she had done. The sudden realization. “16… no…” ~Yes… you killed him… your only little helper. ~

“Why! He was trying to help you.” 17 screamed out. “He was my friend! Give him back!”

“I… Please…” ~Looks like you’re a murderer now. ~ “No…” ~And you will lose your lover as well. ~ “NO!” 21 screamed out as her power exploded out from her. 17 and 18 shielded themselves as 21 yelled out. Her body began to glow. ~I will leave you a little something on my way out. ~ The power erupted violently, but soon disappeared.

“What happened?” 17 groaned, not liking these new developments. His and his sister’s eyes locked to the strange Majin form of 21, her gaze weakly locked contact before her body gave way. Another 21 stood behind her, a smile on her face.

“You… you escaped.” Scarlet (I will switch to this name to lead to less confusion) said as she could barely stand.

“That’s right, you held me up so long that I grew bored. Now I get to have fun. And leave you to deal with all you just did. And reap all the rewards to be had.” 21 laughed.

“I won’t let you!” Scarlet called out, but with a simple lash of 21’s arm she was repelled and thrown back. 

“You think I would leave you with enough strength to beat me. Of course not. Speaking of strength.”

“RRRRAAAA!” Cell’s tail opened and expanded to suddenly engulf 21. Cell smiled as he caught her off guard before she could turn around. “Now I have you… there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

21 laughed as Cell’s tail began to attempt to suck her body into himself. “Naughty boy. Don’t you know it is rude to force yourself on a lady. Now become a snack and get in my belly!” Her finger glowed with a pink aura as she fired her transforming beam into Cell’s insides. With no escape, Cell’s form disappeared around her and instead became a donut that landed into her hand. “I would share, but he seemed so adamant about becoming one with me.”

The three unable to stop 21 as she devoured what was once Cell. A sudden gasp as her aura exploded out once more as she transformed once more. Her skin now a deep purple with spots over her body. She laughed as she felt overflowing with power. “So much power, he did so well gathering so much for me. Maybe I should have let him live a little longer to try and beat me later.”

“You… You are talking about power… You killed 16. I will stop you, you monster!” Scarlet yelled out.

“Don’t put that on me, you were in control at the time. I might have just given you the push you needed to get what I wanted. But you’re the one who pulled the trigger.” 21 mocked as she enjoyed the feeling of power. Scarlet screamed out as she summoned up an energy blast, but soon found it did nothing. 21 yawned before shifting her body to look bored. “Your weaker than I expected. The only reason I don’t gobble you back up is because I just remembered I have somewhere to be. Can’t have you getting in my way anymore, so it is time to move so no one can get in my way. Ta ta for now, devour you all later.” 21, with her new found power, launches herself into the air and leaves the three androids behind to wonder their next move.

With the evil 21 let out once more, will our heroes find a way to beat her? Will the new Cell become a victim of her hunger as well? For what reason did Cell go for the Ginyu Force in the first place? Will Raditz survive unlike Nappa? Let us see what happens next chapter!


	104. 21 playing with her food

Left to mourn their own defeat, Androids 17, 18, and Scarlet were could only work to collect their thoughts of what just happened and 21’s escape. Scarlet’s eyes flashing to the side as they returned to Raditz, blood slowly pooling underneath him. Her fellow androids soon watched as the pink form scrambled on the ground, on her hands and feet like an animal to his body. “No no nononono.” Scarlet took his body into her arms, pulling him to his chest. His body abnormally heavy, she could feel the heat of his body slowly waning from his body. “Please… Please no. Don’t go. I… I want to stop this. I wanted to… I thought you were dead and I wanted to fix this… to get revenge on her. But… I can’t let you die again. Not because of me, not because of my weakness.” Sobbing as she held him close, she could not think of what she could do. She could not get him somewhere to help him, a power Ki was in the distance and most likely making their smaller fight look like nothing. Her hands brought his head to her chest as she lightly placed her head to his hair.

Her hand moved to his cheek and had him look up; her eyes red with tears as they streamed down. Her fingers lightly against his neck as she lowered her lips to kiss his forehead. It was then she felt the faintest heartbeat. Her eyes widen in shock, Raditz was not dead… but he would not be alive for long. Her eyes froze on his face, her hands moved to his chest to feel the small holes in his body. “Raditz… don’t fade… stay with me. I have to be able to do something. I… she and I are the same. We can change things to treats, some sort of magic… if that is possible.” She placed her hand on his chest, focused on whatever energy she could feel. She felt something different from the Ki she used for her attacks, a separate source of strength. ~Fix him, do not let him die. He is the last person I will let die! ~

17 and 18 watched as a white aura wrapped around Scarlet. No like the auras of the fighters, this one was more like steam that hovered over her body. Her hand on Raditz’s check drew the odd aura as it grew brighter. Raditz’s body shimmered in this aura soon following. His pale skin became flush as heat returned to his body. The blood on his cloths vanished as well as the small pierced holes through him. His eyes opened slowly and, in a haze, as he caught a teary eyed being that he thought had tried to kill him. Her eyes, the same pale ice blue, so focused on him to notice he was watching. The same focus he seen in Scarlet as she worked on some project, the same eyes that would not allow him to be torn away from some project she worked on. His hand lifted, placed to her cheek as he noticed her shutter in a shock. She was unprepared for him to be awake already.

“Tell me… everything.” Raditz said in his serious tone. “Don’t lie to me… not once.”

“Y-yes.” Scarlet responded. “I… am an android. The Cell Project, was the first stage of making the perfect being. At least, that is what I know. Android 21… my… true designation. I was, created by Android 21 using a part of her… her weaknesses. I was given false memory and sent to work for Capsule Corp. Once I had run out of usefulness, being caught by the two of us… She took me and left you for dead. She then reabsorbed me, but apparently my personality was not fully absorbed. She activated some machine. It weakened her, and I was able to take over the body once more. I am still unsure how, but…” Her eyes looked to the crater that once held 16. “16 helped me, he destroyed the Super Computer that had been gathering information on everyone and built her. And we began to work on destroying labs that were hidden. I had parts of her memory I could access and find them. Because of 16, we enlisted 17 and 18. They helped fighting the Clones, and we were able to take out a few. We were on the way to remove the Clone lab, when Cell attacked us. The rest you know.”

“You are leaving something out.” Raditz said as he sat up growling lightly, though not do to pain as he could not feel any.

“Yes… she… the original personality. She was clawing into the back of my mind. It was like she was regaining strength. I think… my hunger was allowing her to reclaim more and more control. But if I ate what she needed to sate the hunger… she would gain more power and overwhelm me. I could only hold her off. But then Cell attacked, and I took this form.” Scarlet looked at her own hands. “And used its power to try and fight, then you showed up. I… I think I slipped because I saw you alive. She was tormenting me in my mind, while you demanded so much from me. Then Cell… he… and I lost control… and then she broke through and killed 16. I saw what happened, and could not take it. I wanted her out… and I made things worse.”

“Are you saying you let her out?” 17 asked with his eyes focused and arms crossed.

“I… I wanted her out, and she used that moment of weakness to force us to separate.”

“But your still in this form. Could she not just remove you and leave her weaknesses again? Seems she left you more than that.” 18 placed her hands to her hips, the pair of twins having held glares.

“I don’t know why she could not take all the power… but I am glad she couldn’t.” Scarlets eyes lifted to them. “It means I have the strength to still fight her. She may have taken all that power, but I will resist her still.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Raditz said as he stood. “Let’s go. You know where she is heading, we need to cut her off and keep her from winning any more ground.”

Scarlet nodded as she stood. “She is going to remove the Ki inhibitor; she is in a massive disadvantage with it. I was going to save it for later, so that everyone could handle her at once. But if she destroys it, then we will be at a whim of her.” Her eyes turned to the twins. “I understand if you two don’t trust me, but I will not stop fighting.”

“16 trusted you.” 17 said coldly, his eyes focused on her intently. “So, you better complete your duty, I will take his place as heavy hitter.”

“I guess that means more work for me.” 18 said almost as a complaint. “I guess Raditz here will keep me from overclocking it. Let’s go.”

The four launched to the air, 17 looking back to where his buddy gave his life. He was not sure if it was possible to bring back a robot. This may have been the last time he saw him, and his last request was to save 21. He promised to keep that request, his fists clench as they rushed for the lab.

-Lookout-

“What do you mean the entire place is gone!?” Vegeta’s voice roared at Goku as they stood on the tiled floor of the Lookout. Veins raised from his scalp from the news he just heard. “What happened to everyone there!?”

Goku looked to the ground, he was too late even with Instant Transmission. It was not normal for him to be too late, he normally showed up just in time to be the hero. The image of Chichi, Launch, Nappa, and even Yamma flooded his mind. He knew many of them from his own childhood and they were gone now.

“They were all killed.” Gohan spoke finally, deciding to rip the Band-Aid off. “When we arrived, there was a crater and Nappa was already turned into a Golden Ape. There is no way he would have done so if there was any chance of his family being there.” Gohan continued as Vegeta’s anger turned to him. “This Cell… he is different from the one we fought before. The Cell we fought could not turn Oozaru, but this one could. He also absorbed Nappa in his Golden Ape form. This means his power will be massive in future fights. Dad in Super Saiyan 3 could not handle it. We might have to resort to Fusion again to try and match him.”

“Did you see a body? Because until a body is found. I will not think my wife and subordinate and his family are dead. You go back, and sense for any living beings… now.” Vegeta stepped forward to threaten the younger man. His voice getting horse from the yelling.

“Vegeta…” Goku spoke to try and comfort him.

“Shut it Kakarot.”

“Dad, calm down… you’re not the only one losing someone.” Ashe snapped suddenly. Her eyes flashed anger that matched his.

“Ashe… I…” Vegeta turned his head growling in his own frustration.

“They have been sent to otherworld.” Yurins voice appeared suddenly as she stepped out from the Lookout. The shadows almost a cloak around her, a haunted aura wrapped around her as she stepped into the light. Her skin pale as she still felt sickly. Her steps were labored, as Bulma rushed to help her. Instead she was met with a shield that kept her at bay. Yurin’s hazy eyes focused off the side of the Lookout. “Chichi… Launch… Yamma… Nappa… Many others… so many others… I could not find him though…” She spoke as she walked with a heavy sway as she stepped to through the group. Her finger draped forward lazily. “But my vision… it is clear. Raditz was close to death, and he was pulled from it. They head… that way.”

“What? Why? What is over there?” Trunks asked as he attempted to look out the same direction, but not trained to see like a god so he could see nothing more than clouds.

“I know not why… but he will.” Yurin’s body soon squatted at the edge, her gaze out for the land before her. The world she was supposed to protect and was powerless to do anything for. Her magic could fix the planet… but the lives lost. She could only ensure they got in line for judgement.

Krillin landed onto the Lookout, carrying Roshi as he was not sure he could explain everything clearly. “Guys, we have so much to tell you.”

-Android 21-

An old house in the middle of no where’s door was kicked open, the wooden structure shuttering as the doorway left vacant as the red eyes of 21 entered into the room. “Oh, what a lovely place… nice little get away. I wonder if Gero planned on using this to drink his tea as well. Anyway…” Her tail whipped and stabbed into the ground; the floor ripped up as so was a vault door. Her gaze downward as she dropped hundreds of feet, and landed to be greeted by Cell.

“Hello Mistress.” Cell smiled as he bowed low for her.

“Your rather calm for someone who betrayed me.” 21 said with a smiled. “I guess you’re not running because you know there is no point.”

“No ma’am… I am following directions that you gave me before collecting android 16 and 17.” Cell spoke calmly as he stood once more, his face turned serious. “You do not remember them… as it was part of the plan as well.”

“Then how can I believe you?” 21 stepped forward, her tail lashing behind her with aggravation but her voice was pleasant. “After all, you have no proof.”

“I do… as the plan was to place your memories in the villains you resurrected. I collected the Ginyu Force for this purpose. Not only that, you will gain plenty of useful abilities from them. If you do not believe me then, I will gladly join the perfect being that is your form.”

“Flattery will by you one chance it seems.” 21 laughed lightly, motioning forward. Cell turned and brought her forward. Deeper into the hidden cave work, computers and circuits were all along the wall. She was led into another room with the Ginyu Force passed out on tables. Computers showing Vitals and scans to ensure they were alive and seeming to be dreaming. “what did you do to them?”

“Nothing that will harm you, I simply introduced a toxin that induces sleep. This will keep any of their special abilities from taking effect. It turns out the internal clock in Guldo kept running and caused errors. It seems he can stop time in some way. The clocks were all synchronized and his is the only one off. The device also register that Ginyu can change bodies, as the recording device heard Nappa register that.” Cell gladly gave the information for his mistress.

“Oh, interesting. Good thing we sent them after people that knew about them. Mind if I…” 21 one smiled as she licked her lips.

“They exist only to feed you… as do all things.”

“Good answer.” 21’s finger danced lightly as the five bodies lifted off the tables. “You all would probably taste bad one at a time. Maybe all together you will be much better.” The five members of the Ginyu Force soon pressed together, before her finger discharged her Transfiguration Beam. The group turned into one Éclair, which 21 let float to her hand and happily devoured.

Her eyes sudden shot open as she felt more than just the small amount of power. She felt memories that were hers return to her. The small bits of plans she could not remember why she was doing, but followed her little note pad. The fact she brought the Namekian Dragon Balls and blew up the ship with them inside, to destroy them without anyone else’s knowledge. The memory of sneakily stealing Earth Dragon Balls and hiding them in canisters for her later use, but would hinder the Radar that Bulma had made… and one hidden off world to keep anyone from finding it.

“Oh my… You were right. You get to live to be a better meal for me.” She said smiling as she looked at him. “You know the next step.”

“Yes… Destroy the Lookout while the enemy is split up and dealing with the Clones. Meanwhile, you will remove the Inhibitor to increase everyone’s power. Then you will go collect the Villain’s and regain the remainder of your memories. Class 3 Clones have already been sent to deal with the Lookout and wait for the Inhibitor to be removed. I will join them.”

“Change of plans, you find the other Villains. I want to collect all my memory. The Lookout won’t be a problem.” 21 said grinning as she moved for the door. “I will take the Teleporter to the Inhibitor. If she has anything to say, she will attempt to pump the power to weaken me.”

“She?” Cell said with confusion.

“Yes… the original personality. Android 21 will not stop me, not when I am finally so close to my final farewell to this dust ball and moving to devour all in the universe. She somehow survived being locked in her cage again.”

“Very well, I will work on claiming the sole survivor of the Villains. Dabura was defeated but seemed to survive his fight due to unknown power. His power will most likely prove very useful.”

“Good! I am sure this unique ability will be tasty!” 21 giggled as she licked her lips, already ready for her next meal. She was not hungry, but the idea of sweets just made her salivate. The computer announcing that the Inhibitor had incoming targets. She happily skipped toward the teleporter. ~Sometimes I am to smart even for me, hiding memories from her while I forced her out of the main body. Then while she was locked away and unable to obtain any information, I put it in other vessels. Maybe I will keep her around, just to remind her how stupid she really is. ~

-Inhibitor Lab-

<\- Intruders detected, Security active. Kill all unauthorized personnel->

The computer chimed loudly as laser fire covered the corridor. Matched with energy blasts that slowly removed more and more of the turrets trying to remove the invaders. Scarlet took the lead to show the way, with 17 and Raditz working to defend her and counter the laser fire, and 18 heading the rear with a charged attack to remove any bulkhead doors that stopped them. The four working well together with their goal before them.

“This is the last one, then we will be in the main hub. Once there, we can try to guard the area against her. I might be able find a way to target her with the system specifically. If I am successful, I might be able to reduce her power to something we all can deal with.” Scarlet called out.

“Sounds good to me.” 18 dashed forwards to the door and placed her hand to it, blasting open the metal bulkhead. A room of strange towers and containers, and one massive super computer of Gero’s design was what was seen.

“This is the wave machine?” Raditz spoke as he noticed no lasers fired in this room. His eyes scanned around the room, before they fell onto android 21’s new form at a console. “Shit we are too late.”

“No, the waves are still being emitted.” Scarlet responded.

“Good, that means we can still stop her!” 17 leapt past everyone and into the room, energy summoned to his palms as he thrust both forward to try and stop the fiend.

21 instead took the blast, smoke wrapped around her as she turned. “Oh, so you were able to find this place finally.” She spoke with a device in hand. “Took you long enough, means I don’t have to look for you anymore.”

“No, she has the emitter.” Scarlet gasped out.

“That small thing? I can feel the waves coming from it. Then we are too late.” 18 placed herself next to her brother and readied to fight.

“Just means we will have to take it from her.” Raditz spoke as he readied his one good arm.

“You can certainly attempt. I was hoping to make my feast as painless as possible for all of you. Turning this thing on. But then goody goody here had to start messing with the plan. I thought it might affect me, but I guess I had it set to high.” 21 smiled as she waved the device around.

“So, it was her weakened state that let you out. Sound like she just was not as smart as she thought she was.” 17 smiled in his small victory to make fun of 21. “Pretty risky and convoluted. I prefer straight forward tactics myself.”

“And yet, you could have easily come here first… turned up the output and suppressed me more. So why didn’t you?” 21 mocked lightly as he stared at her good half.

“I… I knew that if I did so, I might put everyone else in harms way. I wanted to take out all your other options, to keep you from getting stronger. Then… everyone could have stopped you.” Scarlet exclaimed. “After what you did, I wanted to make sure you had nothing left.”

“Oh well, looks like just another reason you lose. But keeping this around will just cause problems, seeing as you all want it now.” 21 smiled as she lifted the device and simply opened her jaw wide. The others watched as she swallowed it whole, and exclaiming in surprise. “Worried? How sweet. But no need to be, the power source cannot reach it now. The waves won’t be emitted anymore, meaning everyone is back to full power.” She licked her lips already feeling the full strength of Raditz returning. “Oh… and someone is raring to fight. But the only one here that is a risk is the other me… and that would be only if she decided to eat as well. But that would make her a hypocrite.”

“You monster, I hate you.” Scarlet’s voice filled with as much venom as she could muster.

“Okay then, Since your all here… I might as well remove you from the equation. Bye bye now.” 21’s hand lifted as an aura of black and pink surrounded her like fire. A ball of energy formed as she readied to toss it to them.

“Everyone, get down!” Krillin’s voice yelled out, surprising everyone. 18 even calling his name as he tossed his hand forward and released his Ki-enzan that he held over head. 21 reacting to fire the blast to counter it and making a small explosion that shook the cave that they were hidden in. “18, are you okay?”

“Took your time, idiot.” 18 said but with a bit of a smile on her face.

“You guys don’t look so good. Plenty beat up that is for sure.” Goku remarked as he stepped forward. 21 eyeing the prize of power that just showed up, her mind racing if she should take him now or later.

“Goku, I will hold her off. You go get Sensu beans from Korin, and come back.” Krillin called out, Goku confirming and disappearing before their very eyes. 21 interested in the sudden use of a technique she does not know. “Alright, he will be right back. We have to hold her off tell then.”

“I’m back.” Goku appeared moments later, startling Krillin. Goku held a small bag in hand. “He had plenty saved up because of Nappa growing his own. Which means he had this ready for us just in case. Everyone eat up.” Goku’s attention then turned to 21. “As for you, you must be the bad side of 21 here.”

“How do you?” Scarlet shocked in Goku’s knowledge.

“Ill tell you all later.” Goku responded as his eyes did not pull away from 21.

“Seems he gathered information from someone… and was that Instant Transmission. The computer remarked that Goku showed some ability to teleport. It would be dangerous to leave you running around with that.” 21 was getting excited for what Goku could give her.

“I bet you would give me a good challenge even with it though.” Goku stepped forward and transformed into a super saiyan, the two staring each other down as their auras flared once more. They stood for a short time, tension building between them. Then 21 powered down with a sigh, Goku soon following. “What is it? You don’t want to fight anymore?”

“Not yet, your too good to waste now. I want you last, as you are the strongest fighter on this world. My sweet Goku, please wait a little longer and I will eat you right up.” 21 licked her lips.

“Whoa, I am not sure my wife would appreciate this level of affection.” Goku remarked as he lightly chuckled.

“Goku, try to be serious here.” Krillin remarked.

“Don’t you worry, your wife won’t be giving you any complaints soon enough. I can feel the attack already happening.” 21’s smile turned sadistic. “Too bad your going to arrive too late.”

“Wait what?” Goku and the other that could sense Ki, reached out and felt that the Lookout was under attack. “But, no one was there when I left. Everyone, we got to go now.”

“Oh, it is cute that you think you will get to leave now.” 21 laughed before she breathed in. Knowing of Guldo’s ability, she held her breath and watched as time stopped. She could only mentally laugh as she stepped forward and placed her hand to Goku’s cheek. ~Get stronger sweetie… I want you at your best before bite into you. ~ Her hand then placed a ball of energy to his chest. She then moved to do the same with the others to force them to spread out. She then turned to the computer and towers. ~Can’t let them try and save Bulma so she can remake the control… so good bye to you as well. ~ She began making balls of energy to strike into the cave. 

“Thanks for letting me steal Instant Transmission.” She spoke, the moment air flowed from her lungs the energy exploded against everyone, and fired randomly into the cave to cause massive damage. “I made sure to hit the generator’s control, prepare for an overload. Bye bye now.” She licked her lips as the few who could take her attacks groaned as rocks fell over head to begin burying them in rubble before the lab would go nuclear. She then vanished after sensing her good boy, and his prize he was collecting for her. Time to eat someone very strong.

And with this, the chapter ends with the Villain escaping and the Lookout under attack! Will the heroes at the lookout be ready? Will Goku and the gang return in time to save it? Let us find out next chapter!


	105. Lookout attacked! Dark Witch Yurin rises

The lookout was peaceful and calm as always, rare that the threats ever made it to the sacred home of the earth’s god. The dominion of the Guardian was always protected from weaker threats. Bulma felt the safest here, as the others were out trying to save the world. Alone with Yurin, the witch turned god now has a dazed gaze on her. She was not the readiest to speak, and Bulma was not sure what she could do to help. After Krillin had shown up with Roshi, to explain that 16 had shown up needing help and that a red head was with him. One that was described to be Scarlet, based on his ‘in depth’ description of her body. If Roshi’s perversions could be useful, this was the time. Someone going after whoever started this, and that the androids were still on their side was good news. But the idea of some mastermind spooked her.

Gohan could not stay as he was ‘the great saiyaman’ and needed to show that the world was still under his protection. Vegeta refused to stay put, as did his children as they all went to find who was responsible for their home’s destruction and death of Chichi. Goku had vanished with Krillin to go resolve what Yurin had pointed off too and the power Goku sensed. They had a general idea of what was going. Tien and Chiaotzu were also off looking for any information and fighting off clones with the help of Yamcha, the combined might of the two schools trying to resist the never-ending clones. That left Trunks, Garic, and the Namekians at the lookout for defenses and rest.

“It feels too quiet.” Piccolo announced finally as Goku vanished for the first time.

“What do you mean Piccolo? It always is quiet up here.” Dende asked, more curious to Piccolo’s warning.

“No, I agree.” Nail spoke, his gaze outward to the clouds below. “It almost feels like… the silence before battle.” Piccolo grunted in agreement to Nail’s comparison.

Garic and Trunks at the same moment were resting after so much battling. It had been a long day so far; any it did not seem like it was getting easier. Since the attack started, it was an endless battle ground on earth. This posting to keep the Lookout safe more than welcome to the two boys. Vegeta had already made his complaints known of having their strong fighters stay behind at all, and that they two should be out fighting.

A flash of Goku’s energy, and gone almost the same time if left. The group on the Lookout were confused. Yurin’s eyes looked to the sky, the endless blue that was above them. Absorbed in the color, she stood and lifted her hands up. Her fingers lightly dancing in the sun as a childish smile crept onto her face, only causing Bulma to worry at the odd acts her ally was doing. Yurin’s fingers stopped though, her face returned to the solemn feature as her eyes looked at the edge of the Lookout. “They are here.” She announced moments before the others felt power levels burst up.

These clones were different from the others, Instead of a mix of Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Instead what took to the sky was a clone of Gohan in his high school years transformed into Super Saiyan 2 wearing a dark Gi, a dark chitin form of a Cell clone, and finally to their greatest horror… a clone of Tarble. Their red eyes looked down at the Lookout, as they did not seem as brain dead as the other clones. Instead they seemed to work as one, as they lifted their hands together and began to rain down blasts of energy.

Garic motioned his hands out as the energy rained down at the lookout, small fields of energy soon formed around Bulma and his mother. Trunks, Piccolo, and Nail instead worked to try and counter the attacks and repel the first wave attempt. The shields made by Garic cracking under the first attack that struck at the two human women, which only proved to Garic that the situation was still dire.

“We need to repel them, Goku should not be long.” Piccolo ordered out.

“Right! Garic, get your and my mom out of harm’s way.” Trunks called out.

“There is no where for us to go Trunks, except off the lookout.” Bulma called out.

“Better than-” Trunks was interrupted by a banshee of a scream, Yurin’s eyes looked to Tarble and could see the false husband before her. Garic’s shield began to crack as a black mist left her body.

“Trunks, Protect Bulma!” Garic ordered as his attention shifted to his mother, the shield’s intent was to prevent harm to who he was protecting. Because the mist was trying to break the shield, and no harm was coming to his mother, that the mist was dangerous for another reason. “I… I have to hold off my mother.”

“A problem after another. Bulma, get into the lookout building. Trunks we need you to help us.” Piccolo called out. Trunks ready to argue, but Bulma already began to run her way toward the building. The screams of Yurin still heard as the shield deformed and reconstituted due to Garic’s attempts to keep his mother’s power at bay. Her eyes filled with fury toward the clone of Tarble that lifted his hand to fire a blast toward her.

Dende instead fired a blast into the clone, one that only proved to turn its attention and provide no real visible damage to the clone’s form. It was signal enough to start the fight for the Lookout though. The clones land to the tiled floors, facing each opponent themselves. 

Nail stood before the Cell Clone, but Dende soon joined him. The two had trained together for some time, and it was about time they showed their work together. Piccolo stood facing himself against the Gohan Clone, growling at himself that it felt wrong. And Trunks stood against Tarble, concerned on how he should handle the issue. The tension builds as the four earth’s defenders readied to fight as the clones just stared them down. Nail and Dende charged forward. After their attempt to face Buu had failed, it was time to prove they were capable of facing at least one major enemy now.

-Clone Cell Vs Nail and Dende-

Silently the Cell blocked the incoming strike from Nail, the air around them pushed away from the sudden burst of impact. The two almost still for a split second before a blur of strikes between them formed. Dende quick to take Cell’s flank, striking like Nail had taught him. The younger namekian getting a hit in, only to be kicked by the stronger opponent. A lapse of concentration did allow for Nail to strike into the clone’s face, and follow up with his own kick that flung him toward Dende. The young Namekian flipped and landed to his feet, dragging against the tile floor a few feet as dust formed as he stopped himself. His hands to his sides as he summoned up his Ki, the clone grew closer as he thrust his hands out and fired a blast into his opponent’s back. Nail not about to lose the advantage he obtained reentered melee with this clone. The two Namekians, after the several years of training after the original Cell appears, seemed to have the clone they fought on equal terms in combination with their teamwork. Cell’s Regeneration keeping it from being overwhelmed though, as Nail and Dende did find each strike they made was slowly being returned with growing danger from their opponent.

-Clone Gohan Vs Piccolo-

“This looks like the Gohan during our fight with Buu… and to my luck, he has Super Saiyan 2. This will be tough. Let’s see what my training has gotten me.” Piccolo said to himself, his intense glare at the clone matched with an equally intense glare. The two entered a battle stance before each other. The silence was broken as Piccolo’s air was forced out of his lungs by Gohan appearing before him. His fist already found his stomach, and Piccolo suddenly remembered how much he was still outclassed by the Saiyan bloodline. He could not just allow it to beat him though. Piccolo grabbed hold of this Gohan’s wrist, a slightly pull to force him off his footing and claws aimed to strike the clone in the face. Instead the clone’s other hand simply pushed Piccolo’s hand to the side and grazed his cheek. The clone’s own hand then followed up by striking Piccolo’s head in his broken guard. 

The Namekian sent back and rolling to the ground, Gohan vanishing from his spot. Piccolo looking around as he caught his feet, his eyes then flashed up as Gohan was about to land a downward kick to him. Piccolo jumped back moments before the hit connected, and fired a blast into the Clone’s body to force distance. Gohan instead rushed forward, Piccolo seeing the small damage he did. At least the Namekian could see he had some effect, focusing his mind on evading attacks and trying to find a counter he could manage. Surprised that even with the Gohan who had not trained much, was such a opponent for him.

-Clone Tarble Vs Trunks-

“This is serious messed up. Who ever made this is going to pay! I will not allow someone to mock you.” Trunks growled to himself as he looked at the still base form Tarble. “I am going to finish you quickly. Before Yurin hurts herself because of you.” Trunks roared out as he forced himself to his Super Saiyan form. Launching himself forward as he watched the Tarble Clone do the same without changing stances.

Trunk struck, and Tarble guarded before it attempted to wrap around his arm. Tarble’s other arm grew massive in the same moment, Trunk slipping away before he was held and the felt the air current as the massive fist passed by him. He never seen the technique or fighting style be used before by Tarble. He then watched as Tarble returned to normal, Trunks realizing that he switched between the Super Saiyan grades in quick shifts. Now that he knew, he could counter. The teenage boy leapt forward to take the advantage, after all this Tarble could not be very strong!

Tarble watched the charging child, and fired a blast to the ground forcing a smokescreen. Trunks found himself wrapped in the blast before he could stop himself. The other powerful energies near by made it harder to sense his opponent, then he realized there was to many powerful Kis. Two blasts barely dodged as the collided under Trunks, making an explosion that dispelled the dust cloud. Trunk saw two Tarble now, but found he felt a kick to his back that sent him back down toward the ground. “Shit, the multi form. I forgot he knew that.” Trunk landed to the ground. “Take advantage of them being weaker though. HA!” his hands lifted and he fired at the two still on the ground. His hands then raised to catch the downward chop of the last duplication, his muscles strained as the massive arm of Grade 3 pressed down on him. The ground crushed under his feet, and tried to throw the bulked-up body of Tarble to the ground. The body shrinking as he did, and before the toss could be completed the caught Tarble blasted an energy blast into his face. Tarble twisted in the air and landed as the other two copies rushed forward. One arm and leg grabbed by both clones that had their bodies grow massive to hold Trunks unable to defend himself. The third Tarble rushed in again and landed slow but powerful blows into Trunks. ~Is this the actual fighting power of Tarble? I have never seen him fight so aggressively. ~ Trunks thought to himself in his own surprise, the few times he practiced with Tarble he had never gone this intense.

-Nail-

Nail and Dende huffed as they were slowly draining Cell but not enough. The warrior could feel they would be out of strength before Cell, who was still healing the wounds. It was at this moment that the repressive force holding their Ki back was released. He could feel his strength return to him and he had access to all his power once more. But the Clones also felt like they were suddenly increasing in power, under the same effects. “This isn’t going to work… We gain strength but so do they. It is just a stalemate.” Nail groaned as the Cell cracked its neck to show the increase in power meant his wounds were healing faster.

“Nail… I will hold him off. Go to Piccolo.” Dende remarked as his hand was on his chest and healing himself as well. “I can keep him at bay, you two are the only ones capable to overpower them with that technique.”

Nail at first moved to argue, but he could hear Piccolo instead getting pummeled and having little luck with his opponent. Even with the power increase, it would not change things. “Fine.” Nail agreed, leaving his pupil to handle Cell for the time he needs. A simple dash to the side brought Cell’s attention to him, an aimed blast almost fired when he was impacted by Dende to draw his attention. Dende strong enough to still be a threat if forgotten about.

Nail rushed toward Piccolo and the clone of Gohan’s battle, bringing both hands together as he charged a Ki blast between his palms. A simple jump kick that Gohan stepped back for, and nail twisted his body to continue facing Gohan. One hand holding the ball of energy, it absorbed into his body once more. The mass of energy then flowed through his body as his other thrust forward with his middle and index finger gestured to Gohan. “NAIL GUN!” The energy flowed to his finger tips suddenly. A small snap of energy first out, the concentrated energy tapping Gohan’s shoulder barely. But the density and force were enough to propel the Clone back into a heavy spin.

“What about Dende?” Piccolo called out, his purple blood dribbling down his body as he huffed.

“This is his plan; we don’t have time. Get ready for fusion!” Nail called out.

“I will not allow myself-” Piccolo started before he noticed Nail enter a strange stance. He groaned loudly. “I guess there is no choice.” Piccolo entered the same stance, and the two namekians began to do the fusion dance. Gohan launched himself to stop the event, a blinding flash of light as he was inches away.

Gohan’s wrist held by a Namekian hand as he looked down at his opponent. “I guess I will go by Naillo. We only have so much time, so it is time to end this.” Naillo suddenly impacted his knee into Gohan’s stomach. “Keep hold of Yurin, and I will finish this quickly.” The new form called out to Garic, still struggling with his mother to keep her from using her magic.

The new fusion whipped the Gohan hard and tossed him into the Tarble clone beating into Trunks. Who at this time had gone Super Saiyan 2 to break free of the hold he was in, and instead met with Tarble at Super Saiyan 2 level as well. Naillio then vanished to stop a strike aimed to a tired Dende, glad that he was able to hold of the powerful being long enough. “The two of them will be hard enough… so get out of our way.” The namekian spoke as he placed his hand to Cells chest. A small push propelled the clone off the lookout, his stance widening as he placed his palms together. “Heavy Grenade!” Ki forced tight between his palms before he fired out a blast. The small dense ball of energy hit Cell’s body, and a massive eruption of energy brightened the sky as he finished the clone.

His attention turned to look at Gohan and Tarble facing toward him. Naillo looked at Trunks laying on the ground huffing and barely able to move it seemed. “Trunks has taken a lot of damage. Dende, try to get him and heal him up. I may still need back up. This version of Tarble seems to be before Buu, but not the same level when we fought the monster. He is still dangerous.” The namekian did not wait for an answer, instead launching himself into the fray. Gohan and Tarble in their Super Saiyan 2 form met him half way, and their combined ability to fight forced the Fusion onto a back foot. He was not in a complete disadvantage though, as his strength and speed seemed to beat their own. A sense of pride filled him knowing that he was not so weak that even fusion was useless. 

The blur of battle able to keep all three busy, Dende slipping by to Trunks. The young boy gasping as his body was paralyzed by Tarble, and left unable to guard against many of the clone’s attacks. Dende placed his hands to the young man’s chest and focused his Ki to heal the hybrid. “Come on Trunks, Nail and Piccolo may still need help.”

“I never knew… Tarble fought like that.” Trunk groaned as he felt his body slowly feel something other than pain. “He out classes me even now. That is just not right.” Sitting up and seeing the combined efforts of two super saiyan 2 saiyans fighting one opponent and being held back barely. “I… I am not strong enough. Even after you unlocked our potential… after all that training. What the hell is it all for!”

“Trunks, now is not the time.” Dende yelled out, then felt something. The lookout had more visitors, more clones on the way. They were close and felt about as strong as what they were battling already. “If we do not fight, then we will all be killed. Your training won’t fail you, just trust it and work as hard as you can. This is real battle, like when you fought Buu.”

The lookout was struck suddenly by energy blasts from underneath. The tiles burst up as light rose up. Dende grabbing Trunks without thought and jumped forward, a beam appeared a moment later. Trunks then turned Super Saiyan 2 and took over dodging the attacks as he was forced to shift continually to escape. The Lookout breaking apart from all the unseen assailants. Garic held his mother the best he could, but was caught in one of the blasts instead. Calling out in pain as he was launched to the air. Yurin freed from her imprisonment.

-Yurin-

Her containment broken, and a sudden calmness came to her. Her eyes black as coal, tears of red began to fall from her eyes. The black mist like ethereal energy wrapped around her. Her head turned to see her home being destroyed, but her face frozen in a neutral cold look. She breathed in as the black mist was absorbed into her, her skin turning a snow white as her nails turned a pitch black. A blast of energy enveloped her suddenly, though it disappeared and the tile she stood on fell to the earth below as she hovered.

“Penta poi poi… Poi penta poi.” She spoke quietly. “Aco, Bru, Kal, Chi, Atro… Penta Poison…” Her hand rose and from her nail’s tendrils of the ethereal blast energy arced free. Lazily they danced before her as her eyes turned to Naillo fighting the two clones. A snap of her fingers and the tendrils became ridged and struck forward. Two stabbed into the ground ineffectively. Two caught the Clone of Gohan, and the last stabbed through Naillo’s arm and into Tarble. Naillo roared out in pain as he watched his own arm slowly turn brown and waste away, rapidly rotting as the effect spread up his arm. He quickly cut off his arm and retreated as he watched it turn to dust, as well as the clones impacted. The tentrils that struck the ground uselessly, instead pierced through the ground and to the bottom of the Lookout. The tendrils splitting like the roots of a tree, twisting and snapping as it found its own targets. Striking through and into each clone below. The fight ended by Yurin’s sudden killing magic. She stepped forward slowly as the tendrils are recalled.

“Mom!” Garic called, but Yurin continued to move unabated. He rushed before her to stop her, his arms wrapped around her waist and attempting to pull her back. But as his arms touched her, a burning feeling filled them. Blisters formed quickly as his skin burned red. He was filled with pain as it made his vision go white, and sparkles filled them.

Yurin stepped to the side of the Lookout. “I am going…”

“Wait!” Dende called out. “Think this…”

A sudden wave of force spread over the sky around Yurin, the clouds gathered and made a heavy rain. Lightning strikes at the look out as she turned her head to Dende. “No one will stop me… I will not stop…” Yurin’s attention brought to earth. “No one can stop me.” With that the others began to feel their bodies lose strength, Naillo’s fusion breaking early as they could not feel their limbs or control them. Instead falling to what was left of the Lookout, and watching the guardian of Earth disappear into the clouds.

-21-

“Hahahaha, this power is so nice! And now I can feel it all! And you feel nice and power as well my pet. Keeping the transformation genetics active in you seems to have been a major benefit.” The purple form of android 21 shifted excitedly. “And you brought me someone who fought a stronger Gohan and his friends on almost even hold. I bet he will taste better than Cell did.” 

A smirk on her face as her gaze turned to the king of demon realm. Dabura glared up at the strange woman as he welcomed the death in battle and found himself still at her mercy. Cell stood with a grin as he wiped a bit of blood from his lip. “He was not the easiest to capture either. Once he was awake, he began attacking without a care.” He remarked with a grin.

“Yes, the device I place in him must have short circuited, otherwise he would have blown himself up. Lucky me.”

“Whatever you plan, I will no longer play your game. I ask only for you to execute me now or allow me to die in battle.” Debura growled, his arms tightened against Cell.

“Oh, you want to die in battle. Such a warrior thing to say. Alright, I will fight you to the death. You win and you can then fight Cell here… then everyone else tell you get back home.” She giggled as she waved her hand to Cell. “But come at me with your full power. I want to feel everything. Don’t hold back.” She mocked.

Dabura confused for a moment, did not wait long. He first spit at her and Cell, the Bio android dodging with little problem before he leapt away in the meadow clearing the held him in. 21 simply lifted her hand, and slowly watched it turn to stone with Dabura’s grin telling her that was his plan. She just smiled as her arm disconnected and fell to the ground, shattering as it landed before a new one reformed. Dabura caught by surprise once more before the tail of 21 slapped him across the field.

“I said come at me with your full strength, Otherwise Ill just being kill you as easy as… well you were beat by a child when you first appeared.” 21 mocked him more. 

Dabura remembering the young golden haired boy that turned on Babadi and defeated him. Growling he summoned up his Demon Ki, empowering himself without her knowledge. 21 unable to sense the change in power, and suddenly had a fist in her stomach. Her eyes widened as the impact was much greater than she thought. She was then sent flying away, a blast of energy following quickly after. She landed and smacked the energy away before returning to melee. Dabura’s power was far beyond what he was showing originally, and beyond the scopes she thought he was limited to.

The two broke away, 21 smiling. “Oh… you have some hidden power huh. I want it… I want it I want it iwantit!~” She called out in her bratty voice that put off Dabura. “Imma take it, now get inside me.” She gestured to him, firing a pink beam into him. Before the demon king could realize what happened, he was turned into a piece of Devil’s cake.

21 scarfed down the sweet, and felt the unknown Demon Ki flow into her body. The purple form given by absorbing Cell vanished, and a deeper pink skin tone came to her now. Her teeth grew pointier and more fanged, almost giving her a more feral appearance. Two horns then rose from her forehead with a slight curve, giving her a much more she-devil appearance. The red of her eyes glowed with a hint of black fire like aura around her eyes. “Oh my god! This feels amazing!” She screamed out as she could not help but to release energy out and destroy the meadow in the process.

The clouds overhead turned dark and rained down on the two of them. “It appears that even this world wishes to bath you in admiration, my Mistress.” Cell remarked as he was amazed by the strength increase but could not admire the full power she truly had in her. “Should we act to feed you clones now or move to a main course?”

“That won’t happen.” A voice called down, and a snap of lightning. A dark figure appeared, Yurin stood now in the dirt covered land. “I will be killing you here and now.” She spoke as the black tendrils left her nails once more. “Do not run… as it will only be a delay…”

“Oh? And why should we fear you?” Cell remarked, sensing her lower Ki.

“Don’t be rude… sometimes it is fun to see a kitty try to pounce on a tiger.” 21 remarked as she stepped forward. “Hope you’re a better fight than that demon… if not I will kill you and not even bother finding out how you taste.”

Yurin’s cold eyes focused on 21. “Die!” and her tendrils struck out on command.

With 21 having absorbed Cell and Dabura, who were said to be about the same strength orginally in the show, and this unknown power Debura’s skills granted her… will Yurin stand a chance? Will Yurin return to normal, or have we found the true calling of the witch? Let us see what happens next chapter!


	106. Yurin's Vengence, 21 destroyed!?

21 smirked as she popped in from spot to spot as tendrils lashed for her, the demonic figure simply too fast as each stabbing force that came for her. The black tendrils shifted erratically, bending suddenly. Even so, 21 vanished before they contacted with a mocking smile. Seeing the limit of the human that stood before her, she could only laugh. “Who was it that stated it was a kitty pouncing on a tiger? Oh, that is right, it was me. Is the kitty done showing her claws, or maybe she should be shown just what it is like when the tiger decides to strike back.” 21 placed her hand over her mouth as she laughed loudly. 

Yurin’s strange technique seemed ineffective, and 21 took advantage to simply appear before her. Her hand lightly moved to Yurin’s cheek. Her body jerked before her hand touched though, the black Tendrils lashed around the demon’s body. 21 confused as she was whipped away from her target, the tight hold burned unnaturally against her skin. The ground impacted into her body, but the floor did not give. Instead it was like she was slammed into a metal wall, her body instead taking the brunt of the impact. She was then snapped into the air, her body impacting a hard surface like the ground. The tendrils then smacked against her curved body, snapping over and over her pink skin, twisting her in the air as each hit left a searing pain of heat on her body. 21’s eyes glared to Yurin who still stood in the same position.

21 sucked in air and held her breath. The tendrils stopped, frozen in time. The tendril touching her burned still as her body felt the pain of simply making contact. The android figuring that if she was not made of sturdier things, that she would be most like would have passed out in pain alone. Keeping hold of her breath, she slipped carefully through the tendrils. ~Surprising, that is for sure. But what can you do to someone who freezes time? Nothing, nothing is the answer. Your weak little attacks were annoying, but nothing more than that my little kitten. ~ 21 thought to herself. Her hand once more reached out for Yurin, this time it moved to grasp her throat. A new surprise as her fingertips touched an unseen wall, flattening her hand just before Yurin’s form. ~When did she… How did she make a field without me knowing? Either way, it simply means I must destroy it. ~

21 lifted her fingers from the invisible wall as simply formed an energy ball over her finger, she then lazily flicked her finger forward. The small golf ball sized energy flew forward before time stopped for it. 21 annoyed that she simply forgot that her attacks would be stopped by time as well. She then remembered hitting something in the sky and was saw nothing overhead. She began to form another energy ball, and another and another. Soon several balls of pink and black energy readily held in time to launch out randomly. 21 released the air she sucked in; her volley of blasts scattered into the unseen force fields.

Yurin surprised as not only by the fact she vanished, but also launched an attack that broke away her protective shield. Her senses screamed as she attempted to leapt back but felt her top grasped. 21 simply wrenched her back and tossed to the ground, A ball of energy in the pink demon girl’s hand that followed Yurin down. One tendril lashed back, catching the ball before it hit her body. The ball of energy seeming to simply sink through and disappeared into the abyss lashing from her nails. Another tendril wrapped with itself and the ball of energy launched free and impacted 21’s back. The android forced off Yurin’s body as the human reclaimed her footing. “Looks like simply beating you down is not enough.” Yurin growled, contorting her fingers as the tendrils whipped around her body defensively. “Fine, Poi poi Penta Poi.”

A thick white mist escaped from mouth, thick billowing mist that blocked view of one’s own hands from their face. 21 simply smiled as she let out her senses, but felt they were being interfered with. She then looked confused, her eyes shifting through the thick mist. “I bet you just realized you cannot sense me. I deal with plenty of people that can sense Ki. One thing I learned from the Witches is a way to hide yourself. Now that you cannot see me in the concealment spell… I will finish you off.” Yurin’s voice echoed from all directions, 21’s eyes widened as her body was stabbed through from all directions by the black tendrils. 

They burned with such an intensity, that she screamed out in notable pain. Her fingers grabbed hold of the tendrils, the sound of sizzling flesh as she grabbed for the nonsolid form and simply passed through it. 21 tried to force herself to move but the spikes held her in. A surge of anger and frustration as she released a powerful expansion of her power. The tendrils pushed away, forcing the parts stabbed into her to vanish like puffs of smoke. 21 felt her body allowed to regenerate. “You will pay for that!” She screamed releasing another pulse of her power and forced the mist to part away from her. Yurin’s form became visible, 21 rushed without a second thought as she moved to punch the Witch in her face.

Yurin’s arm lifted and blocked the blow as a shock wave echoed. “You thought I wouldn’t have a magic spell to make me stronger than you.” Yurin smiled, catching the still surprised 21 and impacting her stomach with a tremendous blow. “Too bad the tendrils failed, if you simply died due to rapid entropy… you would have not had to deal with all the other ways I plan on torturing you.” Yurin landed a second blow into 21 and sent her to the air. The android stopped herself and would not suffer a third strike. Blocking the next strikes and found each attempted strike back more difficult than she through. “Let’s see how well your rubbery form does in cold.” Yurin mocked.

21 could feel a sudden shift of temperature; At first it was small change, but faster and faster the air itself stung against her skin. 21 and Yurin’s clash consistently exchanging blows, block for block. The android made more and more successful blows, but no matter the impact seemed to only be returned with a strength that rocked her as well. Colder and colder it got as her breath was clearly visible, the sweat froze on her body. The cold was burning into her core, but she only roared out to kill the person to make her feel his pain. She laughed as her blows began to make more and more impact, again and again as Yurin began to slow down. “Looks like your ability is backfiring.” 21 laughed as he landed a heavy blow, forcing Yurin toward the ground. Yurin stopped just over a thick mist over the floor, 21’s foot impacted though and forced the human’s body into the ground. Splash! ~ Splash? ~ 21 thought as liquid collided with his foot and the cold air seemed warm suddenly as it felt like her foot was about to be frozen solid. She retracted as Yurin screamed out in pain as her body was covered in this liquid. “With how cold she made it… Could it be liquid Nitrogen? The idiot just got herself froze herself. Maybe I should make you ice cream because you tried to make yourself a human popsicle.” 21 laughed.

Yurin escaped from the liquid Nitrogen below, breathing heavy as her cloths shattered slightly from the sudden frozen state. Parts of her hair fallen off as it snapped off from the sudden temperature change from the liquid and the air. “I am not done yet… I will freeze you solid if I have to!” Yurin screamed out before she fired out a blast of energy that exploded against an invisible wall when 21 shifted to the side.

“So that is how your containing the chill, you chose this section of land to be chilled. How thoughtful. Just means when I kill you finally, it will all be released. I might have to go tropical to make up for your cold reception.” 21 just shook her head laughing more. She then rushed Yurin again, upper cutting the human in the gut. Snapping behind her before she had a chance to fly away, instead she struck her knee into Yurin’s back. A crack heard loudly as Yurin called out, silenced suddenly as 21’s tail wrapped around her throat and clenched. “I thought you were going to torture me… but it looks like you simply die trying. You should have left this to the Saiyans, you humans have no chance against me.”

Over head from the battle, Yurin hovered 21 as she watched Cell being choked out. His skin and chitinous hide turned a blueish color. His resent bath in the Liquid Nitrogen seemed to have affected him well. Her black eyes looked down at how simple it was to put the two into an illusion while she prepared her final attack. Her hands raised to the sky; the gathered clouds began to collide. Thunder rocked through them, lightning struck through them as they gathered tighter and tighter. Bright flashes grew more and more frequent as one hand lowered to her barrier, that she created to trap her two targets. 

“Prepare for the power of a Goddess, and the Revenge of a wife, and the Fury of a widow. I will make sure not a piece of you survives… from either of you.” She spoke to herself. Her hand at her barrier closed suddenly, forcing the space to shrink for their movement. She watched as 21 and Cell both began to clench at their head, Yurin not allowing anything to escape from the barrier and instead increasing the atmospheric pressure. She kept closing the barrier down more and more as she watched them simply have difficulty breathing below her. The barrier slowly filling with Nitrogen gas as the pressure built up and condensed the extremely cold element. Thunder over head as lightning began to unnaturally gather overhead. Each bolt struck and was held in a ball, again and again, until it was bright ball of endless coursing energy. “Let us see when I turn that super cold liquid… and super heat it to fifty thousand degrees in a super pressure zone!” 

Yurin’s hand dropped, a massive bolt of energy surged through the barrier with ease. A bright flash as blueish white light replaced any vision of the two inside. Instead the roar of heat as Yurin’s barrier pushed out from the snap of pressure change took place, instead she reinforced the barrier and pushed the cage she put them in even tighter. The roar of heat slowly more of a scream as the inside of the ball changed from extreme cold to extreme heat. Twenty-three times more heat needed to vaporize a normal human was in the ball, while also under pressure that would crush that no creature on the planet could survive.

Has Yurin’s wish been realized? Were the others not needed to finish off 21? Will Yurin become a new threat? Or was 21’s comment correct and that Yurin simply should have left this to the others? Lets find out next chapter!


	107. Final Battle with 21 Begins!

Yurin’s coal black eyes focused on the ball of explosive chemical destruction. The clouds overhead crashed down another and another bolt of lightning. Her fingers closing to focus her mind of crushing the ball tighter and tighter. Veins throbbed on her forehead, she grits her teeth as she demanded her magic to crush the demon and her pawn. Then a sharp pain came to her side, her eyes opened wide. Her attention broken long enough for the barrier to falter. The pressure escaped violently and burst in all directions. Pure Nitrogen gas filled the air in almost an instant, slammed into her body and caused her to slam into something behind her. A pink arm simply wrapped around her neck.

“All that for me? How interesting… too bad you missed.” 21 giggled as her arm tightened, her other hand leaving Yurin’s side. Blood dripping from her fingers as the witch’s side began to bleed rapidly.

“H-How?” Yurin managed to get out as she winced, she felt her body grow weak already. She used too much mental strength and could barely keep herself conscious in the nitrogen enriched area.

“You were submerged into the Liquid Nitrogen for too long to not have some major effects. Not unless you could regenerate. When I realized this, you began trying to increase the pressure of the space. I am not sure how you managed to do this, but you happened to be unlucky.” 21 smiled flicking her fingers to remove Yurin’s blood from her fingers. “I was not able to grab Cell before you finished your attack though. Too bad, I was saving him for last. Now to make you pay for ruining my dessert for the end of the universe.”

Yurin’s hands gripped to 21’s arm to try to pull free. But her strength was not enough to pull herself away. A symbol appeared on her forehead; markings began to form over her body. She attempted to increase her power through magic like she once did for Tarble. But even multiplying her strength three times proved to be nothing. 21 just smiled as she watched the human struggle. 

“This just goes to show you how weak you are. You’re not a Saiyan with genetics built for battle, you’re not a Namekian with the ability to heal yourself, and you’re not an Android built to enhance your battle strength. You’re a simple human that learned a few tricks, nothing more.” 21 one released Yurin from her hold, slide back, and with her tail smacked Yurin away. “The amount of Nitrogen gas in the air will be high, I am sure lack of Oxygen will set in soon. That said, the ventilation will most likely save you before you pass out.”

Yurin could feel her vision getting blurred as she twisted her body. The wound bled at her side; her hand pressed to it to hold as much as she could. “Kiaoken times 5!” She spoke quietly. The red aura wrapped around her; with combination of her magical boost it was more like 15 times her normal power. But even as she dashed to 21, her attacks were simply pushed away. One fisted strikes rained down only to be batted away like they were kitten paws. “Times 10!” The aura burst larger as Yurin’s attack speed increased with no evidence of change of the battle. 

Frustration etched into Yurin’s face as she screamed out, pulling her bloody hand away from her wound and tried to press the assault. Blood flowing, vision darkening, her arms numb. She soon was smacked away again like she was nothing more than a buzzing fly. Heavy breath labored as she felt her life force draining from her. ~One… last… try. I will… get… my revenge! ~ She thought as she lifted her hands, pressing her fingers together and held 21 in the hole between her hands. Hatred filling her mind as she watched 21 smirk her mocking smirk. “Times 20… KI… KO…-”

“That’s enough of that.” A gloved hand gripped her wrist and wrenched it down to keep her from completing her attack. Vegeta’s eyes glared into her own, Yurin confused.

“Yeah, you can rest. You gave us plenty of time to get ready and finish off her Clones.” Gohan’s voice came from behind her. Yurin turned to face him and was not just found by the half Saiyan. Everyone was there and ready to fight. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Raditz, Garic, Ashe, Geta, Trunks, Piccolo, Nail, even Dende and Chiaotzu was ready to fight.

Goku appeared before her, holding a sensu bean. “This is the last one we have before the sensu plant can give us more. Take it.” Goku’s eyes focused on 21, his eyes held in her own.

“You all… get out of my way.” Yurin growled. “She is mine… She will die because of me.” She forced her wrist out of Vegeta’s grasp. Her own eyes looked to 21. “She is the reason Tarble is dead… I don’t care if we can bring him back… she still is the reason he died.”

“I agree… she should be destroyed.” Goku spoke, Yurin’s attention snapped as it was odd for Goku to simply say someone had to be destroyed. “But you’re not the only one that lost him. I lost one of my best friends because of her. I will not stand back.”

“I lost my brother because of her. And I will not allow you to steal my chance to make her pay.” Vegeta spoke, his eyes focused on the android.

“I lost the one man that believed that there was good in me, and the one person that trusted me. I will not allow his trust to go unrewarded. I will fight her as well.” Raditz called from the back, lifting his one good arm. “Even if it leads to my own death.”

“We will not allow a fellow Crane die without getting pay back either.” Tien shouted, Chiaotzu nodded.

“He saved us so many times before and proved himself to be one of Earth’s greatest defenders. So, the Turtle Hermit’s students will do what they can to help.” Krillin affirmed his own commitment. 

“Even if I am the Wolf Hermit now, I concur with Krillin. I will not back down.” Yamcha smiled as his body demanded he move.

“Even though we were not related. I saw Tarble as family, which means he took our uncle from us. You cannot keep us on the sideline.” Gohan readied himself. Trunks, Geta, and Ashe roared in agreement.

Yurin felt each person stand close to her, a small bit of anger as they all seemed to try and take her own vengeance from her. Garic then floated by her and took the Sensu Bean. “I lost my father… and I hate her for it. I cannot forgive her for it… but I cannot let you die as well.” Garic’s eyes focused into Yurin’s. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. The sight of her nearly dead body. Her own son now had to see her on deaths door. “Let’s do this together… everyone wants to fight her. So, let us fight together and beat her.” Garic held out the Sensu Bean for her. Yurin nodded as she took the small bean, the last saving grace they were handing to her. She ate it and felt her body rapidly healed, her wound closing as her strength returned.

“How cute, all of you against me. Sounds like fun. But that witch killed my last snack. I want her first. You can all wait tell I am done playing with her.” 21 grinned as she lifted her hand to get ready to fight.

“Sorry 21, but we are not playing by your rules anymore. You want us… find us.” Goku lifted his fingers to his forehead. “We will be ready for you.” Before he suddenly vanished. Yurin confused as the rest grabbed hold of Gohan, Gohan grabbing her wrist and teleported with everyone else.

-World of the Supreme Kais-

Daikaio stood looking down at Scarlet, concerned on the appearance of the woman being so like Majin Buu. But he sensed from her good will, which settled his mind. 18 and 17 readied for the coming battle. Goku had suggested this place as it was harder to destroy than Earth was, and that they would need to go full power against their enemy. Southern Supreme Kai, and Northern Supreme Kai had already left to go into hiding.

“I will take the imprisoned Majin Buu to a new location, to keep it safe. Are you sure you do not wish for our help? The last time someone of this power was a threat, we were needed.” Daio spoke his hand placed on the Jar that held the greatest threat to the universe.

“Goku said it should be a problem settled by us. It is after all a problem that came from Earth. Though part of me wishes for your help to be honest.” Scarlet nervous as she was told only a little bit of who these beings are. But they sounded important and powerful if they were training Gohan.

“They will be fine. I believe in them.” Eastern Supreme Kai spoke. Daio smiling at this as he vanished with his parcel. The younger Supreme Kai grinned at Scarlet. “Don’t you worry, the Saiyans have always surprised me in the end. If nothing else, we have a trump card.” The kai’s earrings glinting in the sunlight as he held them up and placed them in 21’s hand. “Everyone on earth has always surprises me to be honest. But I should leave, otherwise my belief will waver.”

“You make it sound like that is a detriment.” 17 spoke up. The young man finished his stretches and simply waited for the enemy.

“Every Supreme Kai born of the Golden Fruit have some sort of special ability. Some are simply. Such as Southern Supreme Kais ability is great strength. He can obtain or grant a strength beyond others, but only physical strength. Others are more esoteric, Northern Supreme Kai having Grand Wisdom. Allowing himself the wisdom of the universe, though it takes time for him to absorb it all. After all new wisdom is learned every moment. Then there are powers like mine and Western Supreme Kai. Reality altering, which normally have restrictions on them. She can make rules and force the person she focuses on to obey the rules. But they must be weaker than her. I… I have the power of Belief.”

“What does that mean for us?” 18 stood next to her brother.

“My power allows me to unlock… potential futures. If I believe something will happen, the universe bends toward that future. When Tarble was training for Majin Buu, I believed he would be capable of defeating Majin Buu. But my believe was based on the original Fat Buu form. A weaker form than he original fought. That said, that belief sped up his training so he could obtain Primal Ki… which I had no idea about. My belief wavered though when Majin Buu was released, which made Buu harder to handle. It was not until the others showed they could overpower Majin Buu, that I believed that he could be defeated, and my power worked in our favor again.” Higashi frowned as he looked at them stare at him. “It means that if she starts to win in a way that I think you wont win, I make it easier for her to do so. So, I must leave while I feel you can win, your plan sounds like it will work after all. I believe you will win, and thus I can help you with that belief.”

“Oh, well then I guess we will see you later.” Scarlet said with a smile, wishing she had the same confidence in their victory as the Eastern Supreme Kai had.

“I look forward to it. Kabito, let us go.” The supreme kai and his attendant vanished suddenly. 

The three androids left on the world to hope they could win against the enemy. Scarlet knew she did not have time to gather more strength, that her power was nothing to 21 original and the gap only grew more. She could only try to focus her mind, there was no turning back. Even if she was not the strongest, this was something she needed to face.

The others appeared after a few minutes, Yurin having been saved it seems. Seeing the Good Version of 21, Yurin entered a fighting stance. The others quick to explain that she is not the same person, that she was the good portion of 21 that had no control of what happened to Earth. Yurin remembering her sight had seen her heal Raditz, surprised she forgot.

“We don’t have much time to prepare. We are going to handle this like Buu. The kids will fuse and do some heavy damage, the rest of us will fight when we have the chance. I will work on making the spirit bomb. Once I have it ready, we need to lock her in position until it hits.” Goku put his hands to the air.

“Wait… why are you doing the spirit bomb?” Yurin asked, knowing Goku to be one of the strongest fighters they had.

“I am the only who can do it.” Goku remarked, confused by her question.

“No, you’re not… I can do it too. I was trained by King Kai. I learned Kaioken, and the basics of Spirit Bomb. I have not had to use it myself, and I didn’t think I could gather enough to harm her when I fought her. But I can gather the energy. I… just won’t have the power to crush her with it.”

“Then you gather the energy, and we face her. Once your done, we have Goku take control and throw it down on her.” Tien remarked. “Us humans have the goal of simply guarding you, the others will have the power to face 21 without us. If anything, we can join in to give them a moment of rest.”

“Just get started now, the longer we wait means we give her-” Vegeta began to roar angerly.

“To find you?” 21 appeared on top of a high rock as she looked down at them. “Bet you thought it would take me longer to find you. Too bad.”

“Damn it. Get started, Kakarot charge her now. You four, choose who is fusing first.” Vegeta commanded, Goku and he then powered up to super Saiyan 2 and rushed at 21. Yurin rose her hands to gather energy for the spirit bomb. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin positioned themselves around her to protect her.

“Right.” The children said, and soon a game of rock paper scissors began to choose the fusion partners. Trunks and Geta winning the first round, leaving Ashe and Garic to be the second round of fusion to fight her.

“Fuuuu-Sion! HA!” Trunks and Geta connected their fingers and a bright flash of light. A young man stood with black hair with purple wrapped around it stood up and looking like a strange fire. “Vegunks rises. Let’s make sure she pays.” He shouted before roaring out and entering super Saiyan 2, not wishing to risk the fusion to have any reduced time.

21 smiled as Goku and Vegeta rushed her, the two of them pushed her back as their goal was simply to keep her busy. Still, the might of two SS2 full blooded Saiyans was proving to only make her try. There was no evidence that they were making trouble for her. Goku wishing that Vegeta had learned the Fusion dance now so they could have possibly beaten her themselves. 21’s tail lashed force Vegeta’s head, only to instead be grabbed by Vegunks. She instead found herself whipped toward the ground; the young fusion had his hands raised with energy following to the tips of his fingers. “Alright old guys. Watch how the next generation finishes the job in one go. Megaton Flash!” The energy of his body surged to his fingertips, before he threw down his hands. The surge released down onto 21’s body as a massive blast slammed into her.

The battle against 21 begins, will this be the final fight for our fighters? Or will they survive? Does Higashi truly have the ability to assist by Belief? Will Good 21 be able to assist? Or will the spirit bomb be their only hope. Let us see what happens in the future chapters.


	108. Fusions vs 21, Final Battle part 1

The smoke clears from Vegunks’ attack, a burst of red and black aura forced it away as 21 stood with her gaze up at the fusion. A smirk on her face as she lifted her arms to her sides nonchalantly. The young Fusion did not approve of his attack shown to be not strong enough to dent her. He rushed down with a heavy punch, her hand lifted to catch it and the ground shattered underneath her from the impact. Before she took the chance to grab hold of him, he pulled his fist away and snapped his leg toward her head. She arms dropped and took the impact as she slides to the side.

“Looks like she going to take a lot more. Let us switch to the other style.” Vegunks grinned as his hands tightened to a fist. Energy surged to his knuckles as they glowed bright with Ki. “The return of Mjolnir Fist.” Vegunks body vanished and struck into 21’s guard, a massive eruption of Ki launched the reddish pink body into the air. He followed up, curving to catch her flank. About to punch her in the back as her tail slapped him to the side, 21 stopped in the air and shook her arms slightly with a smile. Vegunks landed to the ground, his feet dug into the ground as did his fingers to stop himself. He forced himself back to his stance before he slammed his palms together. “Let’s see how you like this!” The energy crackled between his palms and he pulled them away to make a narrow-jagged spear. “Gungnir!”

21 chuckled as he tossed the energy straight at her. A simple move of her head caused it to miss. “Really, such a straight forward attack. You seem to over power type. Guess I will have to show you my overwhelming strength.” Her smile turned wicked; the blackness of her eyes smoked as the red glowed with malevolence. Her body shot down toward him, vanishing from sight last moment. An impact to Vegunk’s head sent the fusion off his feet, only to be stopped when she appeared once more. Her knee in his stomach and elbow in his spine. A small step back and a backflip to make a smack form her tail sent him into the air. Energy formed in her hands that she simply tossed to the air toward him. A little surprised to see he formed another spear and tossed it toward her, this one at a curve and seemed to aimed to take her legs. She jumped to the air to dodge the simple attack, interrupted by Vegunk’s impacting his fist to her stomach and sent her back to the ground.

“Dodge these!” Vegunks growled, glad to take his advantage as the spears formed in his palms and began to toss down at her several spears. 21 caught herself and took to the sky and dodged each spear like it was second nature. Her mocking laugh just made him roar out in frustration. Vegeta and Goku worried that the boys in the fusion were to immature to handle this important fight. 21 simply returned to fight in the Melee with Vegunks, the two slammed their fists together. The erupting Ki seemed to have no effect against 21, which made the Mjolnir fist useless it seemed. 

21 caught his wrists and smiled as she brought herself close. “A child like yourself has no chance to face me. I am far too great of a threat for you.” She continued to mock; a flick of her wrists forced his arms open. Her claws went for his chest, before she was suddenly pierced in the chest by a Ki Spear.

“And you don’t pay attention.” Vegunks grinned, his right hand glowed brightly before he clocked her once more and sent her rocketed backward. As her body flew through the sky, more and more of the tossed spears returned like a swarm of bugs and found purchase into her body. “Legend has it… that Gungnir could never miss. That is what this technique is based on.” He grinned his hands clamped down as the spears all converged. He roared out once more as the Ki of each spear converged and expanded and tore open her body. She screamed out in pain as this was the first time she felt her body being torn apart. His fist soon on top of the other as a burning edge of golden Ki formed. “Golden blade, Tyrfing.”

21’s body tried to regenerate, but could not close as the spears locked her in place. Growls as he muscles tightened and tried to move her limbs, but could not move. Her focus came to the sword wielded fusion. She used instant transmission to pull herself out of the attack, the blade cutting through the mass of spears that were entangled in her body. The mass of Ki shined, as it was instead gathered into Vegunks Ki Sword. The golden blaze of Ki grew a buzzed with vibration. Her body reformed as she lifted her hand to block the attack that came at her side. He then slides the blade back from the swipe, the point at her chest as he thrust for her open guard. The mass of Ki slammed into her bosom, her focus on the tip as it was held by her own Ki. Her red eyes flashed to his, a shine that was followed by an explosion into his eyes. Vegunks yelled out as smoke came from his eyes, her eye blast damaging them. She gladly took advantage of weakened Fusion as she began to wail onto his body.

Vegeta and Goku could not let her hold the advantage, and both rushed into the fray. Both kicked at opposite sides, 21 grabbed their legs an instant as her tail wrapped around Vegunk’s neck. “Interrupting huh? That’s fine by me.” She as she twisted and had her prisoner slam into the two grown men. Red and black Ki flowed to her finger tips and a swipe of her hand sent out a mass of Ki that repelled them to the ground. The three fighters slammed into the ground, Vegunks’ fusion breaking as the four of them attempted to stand. Her hand gesture toward them as she heard a familiar call.

“Fu…SION! HA!” Ashe and Garic called out, a blinding light as Gashe took to the ground. The female stood with a glare to her face. “Garic chose right, we cannot let our emotions run wild. Fusion is our only chance to beat you.” She said as her hands at her sides forged Ki blades at her finger tips. “Oh, and boys… stop stealing my moves. I don’t go around stealing yours.”

“Oh, and why do you think you will do better than your counterpart.” 21 just smirked as she fired the blast down towards the four of them. The Ki blade on Gashe’s hand extended rapidly and cut into her blast and repelled the attack before it reached them.

“Why? Well… in a way… you’re the reason both my mother and father are dead. I have all the reason to kill you without remorse.” Gashe’s eyes unwavering from her opponent. Her hands placed together gently. “Kali style, Four-Armed Goddess of Death.” The female form of Gashe soon had two more arms grow at her shoulders, blades of Ki formed from them as well. “Let’s finish this.”

With a burst of golden hair, the fighter rushed at 21. Two arms stabbed forward, an attempt to impale the pink demon’s gut. Her wrists grabbed before the Ki reached her, but the two other arms came down and severed 21’s arms from her body. The android’s eyes widened with the easy this fusion had to sever her arms. With no resistance, Gashe’s hands plunged into the stomach of her opponent. Swiping open and separating her lower half from her upper half. Gashe’s arms then swiped over and over, as 21’s regeneration forced into overtime to reconnect her body with each slice. 

The androids soon forced to try and repel each attack away rather than grab hold, and consistently forced to shift her body to evade the second pair of arms that lashed at her. 21 forced onto her back foot as Gashe did not give her a moment of rest. Slowly 21’s speed and strength did catch up. The fusion soon realizing that she did not have full access to all of her strength, and the battle was both using up her power and letting her learn to use more of it. Gashe soon enduring impacts to her own body as she attempted to defend herself.

“This fusion was holding her own. Now it looks like she is spent.” Vegeta groaned. “I hate to say this, but she might not have been ready for this either.”

“Don’t you realize it dad. We are trying out moves. I couldn’t really try out Gungnir, or the Tryfing on anyone. Ashe and Garic probably have some plan. They just got started.” Geta grinned.

“I just wish we had not missed our chance.” Trunks sighed.

“You two did great. I guess we should prepare ourselves to jump in to help. One her fusion ends, we four need to rush in.” Goku grinned, the other nodded as they watched the fight from below.

21’s arms a blur as she rushed into Gashe’s form, but Gashe’s own arms continued to move as the sliced at her opponent’s limbs. The reddish pink form cut with each strike and reduced the damage Gashe was given. The fusion’s leg wrapped by her tail, a simple pull to send Gashe to the ground. But the fusion focused Ki to her leg like a sharp blade and sliced her tail off. The fusion just smiled as 21’s little tricks were proven to be little more than fruitless attempts. Gashe’s hands grabbed 21’s wrists and held them to the side as her other hands thrust forward and fired a blast into the android’s chest. 21’s body stretched as she was held to take the attack, tell Gashe let her arms go and the pink form snapped back and was sent away.

“You ready to really try?” Gashe rotated her neck lightly. “I have not even gone super Saiyan 2. You sure your as strong as you think you are?”

“You little brat, I know your not as strong as you think you are… and I am much more than you believe.” 21 growled. Her hands rose as she began to fire hundreds of thousands of blasts into the air.

“Then let us get started.” Gashe’s hair stood up straight as electricity coursed around her body. Her hands placed together once more as the energy rushed toward her. Her other pair of arms swiped as the energy ball exploded just in her attack range. Another explosion and another, 21’s attack seemed to be without end tell a massive cloud of smoke formed. Gashe’s Ki blades began to cut through the smoke and whipped it to thin. The fusion now stood in the air, with ten arms. “Malakali, Ten-Armed Goddess of Destruction.”

“Adding more arms means nothing.” 21 roared. One hand lifted from her opponent as she fired a blast, 21 dodged as Gashe appeared overhead. Arms covered in Ki blurred down at 21. Holes rapidly appeared, only to seal by her own regeneration almost as quickly as they formed. 21’s arms lifted to guard herself, but her limbs tore open like paper to a knife as the endless strikes came down.

A sudden stop of attacks was met with a kick to her jaw as Gashe forced her higher into the sky. Each hand found a pair, each pulled a massive amount of Ki between them. “Five Petal Lotus Flower: Blast Stream!” Each pair of hands fired a blast separately before converging on 21’s body. The android roaring out as she released a massive amount of Ki to repel the attack, a sphere of energy forced Gashe’s attack to bend around her instead.

Android 21 formed a ball of energy in her own field of protection, and tossed it. The ball of energy rushed to the Fusion so fast, that she could only place her hands in the way to try and hold the attack back. The force carried Gashe into the sky with no show of slowing down. Gashe’s arms shook as the ball tried to move past her hands. ~Damn it… I guess even super Saiyan 2 isn’t really able to overpower her. She just is getting stronger. I will have to use that move… ~

Gashe rushed her energy into her palms to try and repel the ball of energy, enough to force it down to the planet. Smoke rose from her ten hands as she looked down. “I need to lead her away from the others. Let’s try another move.” All ten hands stretched out in different directions and formed Ki on them. “Ten Petaled Lotus Flower: Star Shower!” Each hand began to fire rapid blasts down, like falling stars they zipped down.

21 watched as the small bits of energy rained down, a grin as she simply made a shield once more. Her allies though were forced to dodge and escape the area. Vegeta growled as he could not think why she would risk hitting them as well. Each small blast exploded on contact with the ground, but none of the blasts seemed extensively powerful. The demonic android just shook her head as she began to fire blasts upward to counter and fired them faster to begin to overwhelm her opponents own attack. Even from the distance she could see Gashe take hit after hit, the form fell to the ground. 

It was time for some pay back for all the pain she had felt. She dashed for the warrior; a simple kick knocked her toward the ground with a heavy smash to the ground. 21 then landed on her back, Gashe yelled out in pain just out of sight of the others. Soon Gashe’s hair was grabbed and her body lifted by it before socked into the air, and slammed back down to the ground. “What happened to all that gusto, all that pride of power? Seems you wasted all your power in the few moves you had.” She laughed as her hand was covered in Ki, and stabbed through Gashe’s arm to make her scream out. “What a lovely voice… that strange reverb of both a boy and girl screaming in pain. Let’s see if I can tune you.” She lifted her hand up and ready to stab for her throat. A simple stab downward and it suddenly went silent. “Opps, I broke my toy.”

“Death Lotus: Brahmastra!” Gashe stood still in the air, her ten hands focused on a condensed ball of energy. Mentally she thanked Tarble for the idea, as she converged as much energy as she could. Her aura raged as she entered into her super Saiyan 3 form. Long hair flared like fire as she thrust her hands forward. The small ball of energy zipped through the air as it radiated light like the sun. 21’s gaze shifted from the sudden call of attack, then to her victim on the ground and found nothing. 21 roared out “how? HOW!?” Before she fired a blast to intercept Gashe’s attack. But instead the small ball ripped through the blast, through 21’s chest, and into the ground behind her. Her body then impacted by a sonic wave that slammed her body to the ground. The ground tore open as the condensed energy exploded and enveloped her with a scream. A mass of light formed a dome that took more and more land as its power was released.

Gashe soon landed on the ground near everyone else, out of breath as the fusion broke. Ashe still stood, as Garic instead tumbled to the ground. “That attack is crazy! You think we beat her with that instead.” Yamcha called out in amazement.

“Don’t be foolish, if that was enough then the two of them would have started with that.” Nail responded.

“You don’t know Saiyans very well still. They never just finish the job.” Piccolo responded. “From the blast radius, I am assuming they couldn’t at the start.” The Namekian remarked at the dome finished only a few hundred feet away.

“I guess it was kind of close.” Yamcha said laughing. “But if that didn’t finish her, then she should pop up soon right?”

“Which means you best stay out of our way, Earthling.” Vegeta remarked as he landed with Goku, Trunks, and Geta. “If that was not enough to severely harm her, then you have no chance and would just get in the way. Anyone sense her?”

The group focus their minds at Vegeta’s question. The blast finally dissipated enough to show the great crater her power made. “Wow, this planet is supposed to be super durable and your attack did this much damage.” Goku remarked with interest. But as they sensed they could not feel 21’s Ki. A small bit of hope filled their minds.

Scarlet gasped as she pointed. “Over there.” She called out as the other’s attention snapped to a single piece of 21. Her tail wiggled wildly before it expanded and returned to the demonic form of 21. The android looked back with fury in her eyes. “Her… tail… she came back from her tail!”

“This doesn’t mean all that work we did was for nothing does it…” Ashe huffed as she still tried to catch her breath. “That move takes a lot out of me and Garic, and that was the first time we successfully pulled it off. It normally goes off mid air and we have to evade the attack ourselves.”

“That was the first time it worked! How could you do such a dangerous move.” Vegeta roared out.

“Now isn’t the time Vegeta. Dad, Vegeta… you two need to fuse. You’re the strongest fighters here, and we need someone greater than both of you.” Gohan spoke as he stepped forward.

“I am not doing that stupid dance, and much rather fuse with Videl’s father then with Kakarot.” Vegeta growled.

“Scarlet, I will leave you to explain it. I am going to hold her off.” Gohan picked up the Z-sword from the ground and lifted it to point to her. “Alright 21, you face me now.” He did not hesitate to turn super Saiyan 2 and flash toward the newly reformed 21.

“I don’t need to be explained anything.” Vegeta growled.

“I think he meant you two to use these.” 21 spoke as she held up two earrings. Vegeta turned to glare at her as she spoke up. Raditz growled at his former prince, as he reminded himself, they were a team in this. “These are Potara Earrings. From what Grand Kai told me, nonimmortals only fuse for about an hour and have their combined power multiplied. It is not permanent, and if you don’t… well. We will all die.”

Vegeta was going to argue before Scarlet brought up all their lives at risk. His eyes looked to his son and daughter, who already did what they could to face the threat. Growling at himself as he wanted to resist his own pride. “Fine, but this is the only time Kakarot.”

“Sounds good to me. I prefer fighting one on one anyway. This is just an exception. We most likely would never need it again anyway. Seems our greatest risks seem to be on earth all the time.” Goku laughed as he took one earring. 

Vegeta took his own, the two stood watching Gohan resist 21 for now. The Saiyan warriors lifted the earrings and placed them on their ears, but nothing happened. “Oh, they have to be on opposite ears.” Scarlet remarked, Vegeta roaring that she should have said something sooner. Goku switched his to a new ear and the two suddenly felt their bodies pulled together. A blinding flash as a new warrior stood before the others, Vegito in Super Saiyan as they did not power down.

So closes part one of this battle, the younger generation have shown their ability and seemed to keep 21 at bay and even show some skills that might have defeated her. But with the power drain the battle continues. 21’s growth keeps increasing, and it seems that she has not met a ceiling to the limit. Will Vegito be enough? Or will 21 rise above the greatest fusion of this story? We will have to see in part 2, see you next chapter!


	109. Broken Sword, Final Battle part 2

Gohan rushed with a blaze in his eyes. He knew he needed to do one of two things, finish this monster or hold her off. The Z-sword held tight in his grip. 21's own burning eyes snapped to attention at her aggressor. Her body shifted almost like a feline. her claw-like nails dug into the ground as her. Her tail whipped before it slammed to the earth below her. Launched into the air to meet Gohan in the center. The blade connected with her claws and the edge held by them. The young warrior could not understand. The blade meant to destroy all threats we stopped so easily. The black smoke-filled eyes of 21 locked with his, fangs bared at him as the wild look unnerved him. "I am not sure what happened to you, but I better make sure to finish this quickly!" Gohan exclaimed pushing away. A simple swipe of his sword to the side as he anchored himself with his Ki, then launched himself forward for another rush of attacks. Flash of his blade sliced over her body, but 21's claws snapped into place and kept each deadly blow from making contact. 

She then released a sudden scream. Ki filled her throat and released to force Gohan back. On his back foot, he was unable to prepare himself for her. The slowly morphing body turned more demonic, her horns growing longer, soon landed her feet against each of his legs. Gohan found himself locked to the ground, her claws overhead and came down toward his skull. Gohan lifted his blade and caught her attack before the claws had a chance to bore into his flesh. Her tail wrapped around his throat in almost an instant following. The limb tightened around his neck, forced to place one hand to it and pull it away to allow for needed breath. One-hand struggled to hold her at bay. 

His eyes glinted as he vanished from her grip. Her purchase gone missing, Gohan simply appeared behind her and slashed his sword over her back. Her yell of pain echoed something dark, like a roar from a pitch-black abyss. Gohan's hand stretched out toward his opponent. A simple blast of Ki fired into her back and propelled her away. "I'm not finished yet." He growled as he vanished again, gladly using Instant Transmission to keep battlefield advantage. He appeared before her with his sword swung for her midsection. 21's form crumpled as the edge met her flesh. Her body wrapped around as Gohan tried to sever her body. His muscles strained, compelling the blade to pass through her. But her body refused to allow herself to be cut. Instead, she rebounds away from the sword's blade. Her body twisted in the air before her foot landed to the ground and skid. Gohan growled as he held the Z-sword to the side, unaware of the crack that formed in the metal. Launching himself forward again, speeding toward her before vanishing. The pop of his disappearance returned as he came down at her head. 21's eyes already looked up to the young man, her eyes wild as a joyous scream left her lips. Her claws reached out for him. The blade passed her deadly strike, an unsettling 'ting' as the blade broke on contact with her skin, her own claws sliced into his shoulder.

Gohan's eyes widened as the burning pain of her attack flooded his shoulder. The weight of the Z-sword was gone in an instant. ~W-what? The Z-sword... it broke? ~ He thought to himself, returning his mind to the battle and backed away from her oncoming assault. ~Damn it! The sword was supposed to destroy all the greatest threats. ~

"Out of the way, Gohan." Vegito's voice came to the young man's ears. Gohan launched himself to the air as the fusion slide under him. The new warrior caught 21's arms with a serious look to his eyes. "Looks like this one lost herself a bit. Too bad, I was hoping she would be cognitive when I destroyed her." With a blur, his fist appeared in her chest and propelled the demonically infused being back.

21's body slammed into a distant hill, growling as she pushed herself from the landmass. A chuckled behind her as she turned her head. A kick soon launched her once more, Vegito vanished once more to punch her into the air. An unsatisfied pout as he easily appeared once more and began to bounce her between three points, then four, eight, more and more he began to change her position. The fusion looked bored as he easily punished her, 21's screams echoed a deep roar that came from some underworld. He did not feel this Demon Ki flowing from her, but it seemed to not do anything to stop him from overwhelming her.

Gohan smiled as he finally saw a purely one-sided fight, amazed just how strong fusions were. Even the younger hybrids could outpace him with little to no problem themselves with the technique. His eyes looked to the hilt of the sword, gripping it tightly. All the work he did to get stronger, and now he still felt so weak. Each Villain he faced, always pushed him so much harder than the one before, he could not beat. His thoughts trapped, he was surprised by the old Kai standing next to him.

"Youngster, what is going on? I am freed of that blasted thing and find myself on a battlefield in the realm of peace. Who is that being? And why is that Blonde boy facing her?" Elder kai spoke coolly, far too old to truly worry about too much. But it was still curious what was happening in his old homeworld. "I sense Demon Ki flowing from her so wildly, like a newborn demon. But the Ki feels refined as by years."

Gohan gulped, not sure what to expect with the old man. "Umm... Well. She is a... I am not sure what to call it. A culmination of the greatest beings of the earth? I even feel like my mother is in her a bit. And I am sorry, I don't know much about Demon Ki. It is the opposite side of the coin of God Ki, right?"

"In simple terms, what happened to the Kai in charge of this world? Someone must have replaced me." Elder Kai's nearly closed eyes shifted and looked to the spirit ball being formed around a group of mortals. "Why are so many mortals on the sacred grounds?"

"The Grand Kai allowed us to fight her here. She seems to have a bit of Majin Buu in her, and this world was the only one that could handle our fight with her." Gohan tried to explain, he had to show some respect to the Elder Kai... right?

"Hmm... Well, let us leave here. You cannot win. None of you have the tools needed. A being of her Ki would need an attack equal to her. And even now she is not weakening."

"Wait... what do you mean? My dad has her on the ropes." Gohan's eyes turned to the battle, rapid strikes made 21 looks as she if danced in the air while Vegito's arms blurred so quickly they appeared as if not even there.

"Yes, he is overpowering. But she is not losing strength, he will wear out and then she will return all the pain she was made to take. Besides, he will die quickly because his own power is just ebbing off him with no control. He will perish. Truly, if you only had the time... I could have unlocked all your untapped power and allow you to go beyond all your normal limits."

"What!?"

"It takes a day, so it is too late. But I could sense your power as you wielded the sword. A potential rests in you that could put you to the same level as your father's fusion up there. Possibly even greater."

"But... we need a day." Gohan lowered his head in defeat. "If I had known... I wouldn't have spent all that time just swinging the sword around and got you out." Gohan sighed, realizing he still was now living to his full strength. Was playing superhero now allowing him to live up to his potential?

"Now is not a time to think about it. Now we must do what can be done. Now, where is my replacement? A Kai should always be present on the world of the Kai's. Leaving it to an old man after being released." The elder kai shuffled his ancient body toward the group, his gaze interested in the ball of energy forming over the woman. The pure energy was intense and compressed, and more amazingly it was growing stronger. When questioned on it, the Spirit bomb's method of working is explained.

Vegito simply thrust his palm forward and 21's body crashed into the ground hard. Debris and dust flung into the air. The golden-haired warrior stretched his neck lazily as he groaned lightly. "I was hoping to fight you at your best. But I guess you lost all you control when my daughter and nephew fused. Now you’re just a ball of power that cannot keep focused." Vegito's eyes looked down at his opponent as she screamed out. 21 launched herself at the fusion, only to be struck down once more into the planet below. "Filled with rage, looks like that strange Ki you have is just bursting at the seams. Too bad just having a powerful Ki does not mean you will win." Sternly he crossed his arms as she launched for him once more, vanishing suddenly. Vegito's eyes turned as she appeared to his side and fired a blast from his eyes. 21 sent rocketed back once more as she growled as she breathed heavily. "How boring, I don't even want to transform. If this is the best you got, then Super Vegito is enough for you. I have even tried to power down but at my weakest you are nothing."

21 snarled as her clawed fingers went to her head, digging into her scalp and gripped hold of her hair. Her tail tensed as it wrapped around her. Her teeth clenched as her teeth became sharper and jagged. She let out a screamed as her Ki erupted from her. The black aura expanded and passed Vegito, who stood with little to no care of what she was doing. Her body glowed white as her scream mixed with some bestial roar, the Ki soon began to retract once more. The bright glow reabsorbed the dark Ki and condensed it around her. The glow slowly released and her form stood with the red stared at him. Her clothes changed from the genie style tube top and baggy pants. She now wore a single piece outfit of mixtures of blacks and red. Her midsection exposed as well her hips, thin pieces of material connected to the lower skin-tight leggings she wore, from the material just below her hips came a cape that only just passed her butt and split for her tail to easily move. Her wild hair still wild on her head, but the horns had shifted. Instead of small horns that curled up her head, they twisted to the side. Wrapped around her head and tied to each other behind her head, smaller horns spiked from the larger ones and appear like a crown on her head. Her aura wrapped tightly around her body as she looked at her own hands.

"Sorry about that. It looks like it took me a bit longer than I thought it would. But I am back to now. No, not back. I am better than before. This power from Debura, the so-called King of the Demon Realm. With this power now finally under control. I guess that makes me a Queen... no. I like Goddess more. Bow to me mortal." 21 snickered as she regained control of her feral self and returned to complete control. A simple swipe of her hand and sparkles of light appear before a cascade of energy flew at Vegito.

A simple smile on his face before he vanished and appeared before her. Nothing more than a love tap to test this new power. A love tap that was caught by 21's own hand, a shock wave from the impact sent out from the two hands impacting. "Good, means this fusion was not a waste of time. Let us see just how strong you get."

"Oh baby, once I am done playing with you. I am going to eat you up." 21 licked her lips once more before the two engaged in combat once more. 21 went for a strike of her own, repelled by the masterful movement of the fused Saiyan warriors. His own leg lifted and brought down for a kick as his body twisted in the air. 21 instead spread her legs wide and caught the leg in a display of flexibility. The two locked together for a moment before they both fired a blast of energy from their eyes and repelled each other.

"What is the idiot doing? He let her get stronger." Elder Kai complained loudly. "He had her right where he wanted her. Now he let her match him."

"If you think that is a match, then you are not watching the same fight," Piccolo mentioned with an annoyance. "Goku tends to push his opponents to their limits. He would much rather have a fun fight than anything else. If that moron is in there than I expect him to try until he is out of time or she finally shows no more skills."

"Don't forget Vegeta is in there. That man is so prideful he would not risk winning at someone only at half strength. Remember Cell. He let that monster absorb 18, and even helped find her." Tien remarked with a sigh, their Ki quickly drained after recharging. The fight going for a while it seemed and still not enough energy from the group.

"Besides, it isn't like he is close to the hour time limit. He is more likely holding back still. I mean he still has not gone Super Saiyan 2 or 3." Yamcha chimed in to give a small amount of hope to the others.

Vegito and 21 continued to dance in their melee, pushing each other higher and higher into their limits. It was not long until the fusion did begin to outpace the new demon goddess and challenge her reign. A cool exterior kept to her face as she simply kept holding the Super Saiyan Vegito off enough to not suffer too much devastation to her new form. The cheerful face of Vegito only annoyed her though as it seemed he was still holding back. "I think it is time to push this form through a stress test." Vegito's power flashed as his body coursed through an electric surge as he became a Super Saiyan 2. In an instant, she was launched back while holding her guard. Vegito held out his hands to his sides as energy surged to his palms. "Final..." He began as he formed two balls of energy. His hands forced the two balls of energy into one before bringing it to his side. "Kamehame-"

Goku and Vegeta defused suddenly, the mass of Ki disappearing as they stood in the air next to each other. The two confused as they were sure an hour had not passed. Vegeta roared as he blamed Goku for wasting time, and Goku simply remarking that Vegeta wanted to push her as well. 21 in the distance just smiled as the warrior showing her up so much was no longer a threat. Goku and Vegeta got ready for their second round and only could hope the spirit bomb was almost ready.

With Vegito's fusion ending early and 21 in yet another form given by mastering her evil Ki. Will our heroes pull out of this? Or will they have to use the Spirit Bomb early and risk continuing the fight? Let us see in the next chapter.


	110. Refusing to die, Final Battle part 3

-Svadhishthana-

Tarble stood with his feet sunk into the sand, his gaze to the World of the Supreme Kais. He could feel the chaotic energies swirling on the planet close by. Still so far that he could not assist them. The Demon Ki grew more intense, and he could feel it in every cell in his body. Nishi stared at her home in awe and fear of the massive power, one that might surpass the Daikaioshin own abilities. Her own body shook as she watched craters and gashes appear on the land by the battle. Part of her wishing she could help them.

"M-maybe... maybe it is time you joined them?" Nishi spoke up, second-guessing the purpose of holding Tarble away. "I will-"

"No... they will do this." Tarble spoke as his unwavering gaze looked up. "I know they can do it. I trust them."

"Tarble! If they fail!" Nishi's voice warped by the sense of fear. Her hands to her chest.

Tarble smiled as he continued to watch. "You don't get it. They are getting pushed back. They are being shown their limit." Tarble could feel Goku and Vegeta power up to their limit and push for more. "Saiyans. No, Warriors that meet that wall. They have one of two choices. To be crushed by it or..."

"To overcome the obstacle. Maybe I should listen to my own lecture." Nishi felt slightly ashamed of herself. 

"But it is not like we cannot help some other way." Tarble finally lowered his eyes to the ground. "I feel a mass of power being gathered. It is too weak though. They need a... push." His eyes closed as he called out with his mind.

~Nappa... Chichi... Launch... And all the others of Earth that died to a monster's devious plan. Warriors seek to fight this villain, much like with Buu. I ask you to believe in them and lend them all the power you can give. ~ Tarble's mind called out to all of Otherworld. His voice reaching the Large bodied Saiyan waiting in line for the afterlife. The proud female warrior and wife to the prince of Saiyans. The Blond aggressive natured woman holding her child with fire in her eyes. Souls around them bristling as they rose their hands up. ~Yurin... take all our power! ~ Tarble's mind called to his own wife as he rose his own hands. Nishi followed as well and allowed her energy to flow free of her.

-Supreme Kai's World-

Goku and Vegeta's long hair flowed behind them as even Super Saiyan 3 proved to be no more of a plaything to 21's new power. Simple sweeping strikes overpowered the battle-hardened warriors. Knocked to the sky and followed up with a blast of energy to keep them flying back, only to be snapped down to the ground when she used Instant transmission to appear behind the two of them in fractions of a moment from each other.

"Single Sunday!" Raditz's voice called out. His own golden aura enveloped his body as he fired a massive blast the wrapped 21. Roaring out with his only hand forced to release more Ki into the blast. He huffed lightly as he looked tired, giving his Ki to the spirit bomb and now rushing forward to fight. "Kakarot! Vegeta! Getaway and put whatever power you have leftover into the Spirit Bomb."

"You idiot, you don't have the strength to hold her off. You will only die a fool." Vegeta growled. No back up would mean Raditz would just be her plaything, though only if she was interested in him at all.

"Don't worry, Prince Vegeta. I have a plan." Raditz grinned.

Goku looked to Raditz, a simple thumbs up from his brother. "Come on, Vegeta. Raditz has this." The younger brother spoke, Vegeta just tsking before the two flew off.

21 laughed as she looked down to Raditz, the attack seemed to be nowhere close to harming her. Lazily her hands lifted as she shrugged and shook her head. "I truly don't know what you are thinking. I beat you when I was at one of my weakest points. You were nothing to me. Now you wish to fight me when I have accessed a power you could only dream of."

"Trying to convince me to not fight? It sounds like your bored. Let me liven it up for you." Raditz roared out as his aura surged with electrical force dancing around his body. His teal eyes watched her as he rushed forward. A strike for her head, only to watch her simply take the punch without flinching. A smile crept on her face as he soon continued to land blow after blow, each hit felt as weak as a fly. 

A simple flick sent Raditz back, forcing the Saiyan warrior to catch himself. "Silly little lover boy. You should have spent what time you had left with good me." She just chuckled as she sensed Ki getting stronger toward the others. "Then again, it looks like you are just trying to waste time. I will have to make up for it... by stopping time." She laughed as Raditz dashed toward her once more. She breathed in and held her breath. Raditz's hand stopped before her and a blast erupted from his palm to blind her for a moment. ~What? What happened to my time stop!? ~

~Sucks when someone is running amuck inside you doesn't it 'sister'~ Scarlet's voice echoed into 21's mind, the android's eyes widened in surprise. She grabbed Raditz's wrist and wrenched the blast from her face. Anger carved into her features as she pulled him in and bend him with a knee to his stomach. A simple vanish and smack to rocket the warrior to the ground, his distraction lasted long enough for her to find Guldo. 

21 closed her eyes and searched internally. Scarlet was not alone, 17 and 18 somehow were inside her as well. The pink walls of her inner body soon stretched as a version of herself walked from the rubbery interior. Her eyes glared at the three of them. "You think you can invade my body... and get away with it. How and when did you ever do this little trick."

"Raditz hit you with a blast, I hide in it after putting 17 and 18 in me. A little trick I decided to try. You showed us you could move faster than time, as no one could see you move. But we could see you move when you were out of control. I figured you had to have something. Raditz then realized Guldo could stop time, and we decided it was time to get rid of that."

"Oh? And where did you put what is mine."

"He is gone." 17 remarked with his arms crossed. "Destroyed, atomized. No more absorption of the toad man." His smirk annoyed 21, and he loved the sight of her little plans breaking.

"It is too bad we could not get the others, but then again. We did get the one that matter." 18 said spoked bored as if it was too easy. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Scarlet spoke as the three lifted their hands together. "This is for 16!" The three fired a combined energy blast. An endless barrage of blasts slammed into her body over and over. Nothing more than an annoyance to the new Demon Goddess.

Outside of her body, while she was distracted by her inner turmoil. Raditz stood beside Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. "Now’s our chance while she is stuck. Full Power!" Raditz commanded. "Monday Mayhem!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku and Gohan called out as they drew energy between their palms, gathering the energy until the final moment to burst with their power.

"FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta's palm held tight the green glowing orb of Ki. His energy sparking from his body as he summoned more and more, roaring out as he fired his blast.

The energy collided and merged. Her unprotected body enveloped by the four powerful blasts. Her inner body rocked as she was not prepared to fight from both positions. Her red eyes focused on Scarlet as she watched her better half wrap her arms around 17 and 18. The two androids enveloped by a sudden goo like opening and taken into Scarlet's body. She screamed at her double, summoning Ki to try and destroy her. She fired it, but Scarlet's body simply absorbed into her body. 21 confused as her mind snapped to the outer world. A mass pulled away from, small and insignificant. Something she would not have noticed land on her. Now it flew from her, using her as a shield of the attacks of the four Saiyan warriors. The mass grew and formed into Scarlet, her body opening as 17 and 18 escaped from her. Their hands already positioned to fire and attacked her from the other side. 21 winced before she growled out and screamed out, a shield pulsed from her and repelled the attacks. 

"Get back to the Spirit Bomb. Move onto phase two." Scarlet rushed forward. 17 and 18 nodded as they separated to move around 21. Her good version placed her hand to the expanded sphere, coating it with her Ki. She then forced her own Ki down and forced 21 into the ground. "Raditz!"

"Got it, head back you three. We will hold her off the best we can." Raditz took off to position himself beside Scarlet. He summoned his energy and fired it down to pin the Demon Goddess to the ground in her own bubble. Gohan placed his hands on his father and Vegeta before they could argue and bring them back to the ground.

21 stood up annoyed that she was so tricked, her ball of energy held with little issue. Lightly breathing, catching herself before she lost control of herself again. Her eyes shifted up slightly and found her little doppelganger and her lover. "Very well, I will play with you a bit." She vanished in an instant. The ball disappeared as she reformed behind Scarlet, one hand grabbing hold of her pale hair and wrenched it back. Her other lifted to Raditz's side and blasted him away. She was quick to return her Ki to a blade and stabbed it into Scarlet's stomach. The Ki pierced through and split before hooking. "You don't go anywhere." Scarlet felt her body jerked and slammed into the ground, feeling it cave under the pressure of the impact. Her body lifted up as Scarlet grabbed hold of the arm that easily lifted her. A quick succession of blows landed onto her face to keep her in a daze before she was whipped to the side and flung into a standing Raditz. The two collided as she suddenly released energy toward them rapidly and rained destruction.

~Raditz, son of Bardock. You have the soul of a noble warrior. ~ A voice came into the Saiyan's mind.

Raditz quickly rolled to place Scarlet under him as he took each blow over and over. Coughing out blood as the final blasts cascaded over his back. Smoke raised from his body as he struggled to stand and turned toward 21. His defiant eyes stared her down. His legs shook as he held his only hand to continue. 21 appeared once more before him, a simple grab of his wrist. Snap. Raditz let out a roar of pain as his forearm broke in half. Pop. 21 yanked at his arm suddenly and popped his arm out of his shoulder. She then smiled at him as she could feel the power one has over a fly without wings. Raditz slammed his head into her own, refusing to give in. 21 chuckled as she kneed him into the groan. Raditz's face turned red as a shuddering pain shot into his brain. Slap. Raditz's face was forced to turn as he was struck before he felt the boot of 21 placed on his head and pushed him to the dirt. She lightly licked her lips as she glared down at him. Scarlet rose and tackled into her, but like a pillar of strength, 21 refused to move. Instead Scarlet struggled to try and shove 21 away. Instead, her hair was simply grabbed again and made to expose her neck. 21's other hand grasped over her throat and clutched tightly before lifting her from the ground.

~You risk your life... even though you wish to run. ~

"Which to kill first? Which will show more pain? more heartbreak? Which will fill me with the most unbridled joy." 21 questioned as she began to crush Raditz's head to the ground, the Saiyan attempted to slip away but the pressure locked him down. Her hold on 21 tightened she her red eyes looked into the ice blue that Scarlet had. "You will live longer... I could make it last longer. but Saiyans are so... emotional." 21 mocked as Raditz could only hear the sudden pound of a fist into Scarlet. 

~You feel the shame of failure... every day you remind yourself of it ~

Whimpers and gasps from the untrained fighter. She was made to endure the pain of an overpowering force. 21 lifted her foot, Raditz attempted to lift up. His eyes caught Scarlet's face bloodied and her eyes fluttering as she was losing consciousness. His face then slammed back down into the dirt below. He growled into the dirt.

~But now is not the time for fear. You will lose everything if you do. Fight without fear. ~

"What is that? I couldn't hear you. You're going to need to speak up, it is like your talking walk face down in the dirt you belong." 21 mocked slapping Scarlet. "Stay awake, princess. I still have not decided which of you dies first."

~Saiyan of Earth. I, the Southern Supreme Kai Minami, grant you my power. Break all barriers with it! ~

Raditz's body exploded with energy, his knees pushed under him as he rose his head. 21 pressed down as he continued to lift his head. His golden-hair flared as wildly. "I said if you lay one more hand on her... I will rip you apart with my teeth!" Raditz screamed out as his Ki burst. A mix of Yellow and red flared around him, parts of his hair shifted from golden to a bright crimson. An outline of red aura soon settled around his Super Saiyan form. His eyes a swirling mix of red and teal as he drove himself to stand. His arm hung useless still, but the pain was far from his mind. His body launched forward and crashed into 21. The reddish-pink body caught by surprise as her grasp slipped from Scarlet before smashing into the ground behind her.

Scarlet huffed lightly as air returned to her, the pain of being struck over and over slowly disappearing as her healing factor kicked in. Her eyes looked at the blazing aura of Raditz. She could not believe what she was seeing as Raditz's anger so intense and focused. "Scarlet... heal me." Raditz's voice spoke commanding. His arm hung motionless with no control from him. Scarlet nodded as her hands placed to his shoulder. "I don't know how long I have with this... so run. I am going to-"

"I am not running. You and I will fight together." Scarlet would not allow him to shunt her off like she was baggage. "I can help some way."

"Even with your healing... I will be with one arm. I cannot be sure I can protect you." He snarled as he watched her stand.

A surprised look on 21's face. Raditz was able to make an impact that she could feel the full force of. Even Vegito's impacts felt repelled by something, but Raditz's body felt like it pushed through whatever defense she had. 21 did not like it, as it meant Raditz could harm her.

Scarlet's eyes turned to Raditz. "One arm..." She said. She then nodded as she positioned herself behind him. Her Ki flowed through her palms into Raditz's body as she focused her power to heal him. Scratches closed, his arm rose and placed itself back into its socket, the odd bend of his arm returned to normal. But Scarlet did not stop sending her power into him. Soon his right shoulder once-vacant of a limb slowly grew one back. Muscle, sinew, bone, tendons, and skin grew together. Raditz took his eyes from 21 as he watched the long-lost limb returned to him. "I know you had your reason not to wish for it... I have no way of understanding what reason you refused to replace it. But I am giving you this one... to protect all that you can hold with it!"

Raditz looked at his long-lost hand, years had passed since he was whole. His memory of his old self. The old life one that conquered worlds. That took lives without thought. The one who cared more for himself than anything else. His hand gripped tightly as he looked to Scarlet. "I... shall protect our future with it." His other hand rose and caught 21's fist as he turned to bring his attention to her. "And destroy all that harm those I love!"

Raditz's right-hand glow with a red aura before he slammed his fist into 21's face. The Saiyan vanished and appeared behind her with his elbow already immersed into her spine. 21 still in the act of surprise could feel the Saiyan soon rapidly striking into her body again and again. 

Scarlet huffing as it took a lot of energy for her to bring back his limb, already expended plenty by taking in 17 and 18, then expelling them from her body. Altering her shape took more energy than she thought. For now, the best she could do was stay away and allow Raditz to do his job.

Back with the others, Goku and Vegeta landed out of a great portion of their power. Vegito still used a massive amount of power that simply was expelled with the last attack. The two warriors barely could hold their Super Saiyan form at this point. The Spirit Bomb was massive, but still not as large as when they fought Buu. Then it began to grow suddenly, as Tarble's and the other's energy finally reached it. But even still it was too small. Goku's eyes turned to see his brother, unsure of this power increase as he could barely feel Raditz's Ki increase... just a sudden burst. 

17 and 18 landed down soon after. 18 looked to the battle, her cold exterior hiding the concern she had for the fight and how little they seemed prepared for it. 17 placed his hand to her should reminding her of the plan. "Come on, we need to get this show on the road."

"Right... this will still feel weird to do with you." 18's annoyance vocal tone easily recognized.

"Yeah, well... It was not my original plan. It was the bad guys. That's why I thought it would be good to use. Besides, we watched how effective of a power boost it was." 17 grinned as he took a few steps away. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be." 18 spoke with a growing annoyance.

The two twins jutted out their arms suddenly, both blushing with embarrassment on what they were about to do. "FUUUU..." The two began to fusion dance, stepping closer as they circled their arms toward each other. "Sion!" The two snapped into position, before shifting and touching their fingers together. "HAAAAA!" A bright light flared around the two. Another new fusion born. Stood in their place was a new warrior, female in physique with layered hair of Blond and Black. A simple hand going through her hair as she looked at the others. "Hello, to make things simple... let's call this form 1718. Now to get started. Eternity Drive, Activate!" 

The warrior's body shape did not change, but her skin grows red like someone with a fever. Even though her energy cannot be felt like normal Ki, energy discharged from her body to show the others of a massive power increase. Her hands rose to the spirit bomb, as the combination of her Infinite Energy Generator and Eternity Drive soon pumped tons of energy into the Spirit Bomb. The orb of pure energy expanded more and more.

"How? You shouldn't have that much energy to give. Fusion is great but to give the amount of energy you are... you have to be beyond Super Saiyan 2 levels." Piccolo remarked in his own amazement.

"Our infinite energy generators give us a constant flow of energy that lets us go without stopping, but not at our highest power. We do have a limit and can run out of strength for a short time. But 17 was around to be explained the Eternity Drive that was installed in us. It is an overclocking upgrade. It forces the infinite Energy Generator to produce maximum power to fill every inch of our body to its maximum output." The fusion explained as she kept funneling more and more energy into the ball. "So, with the fusion dance you get a multiplication of power, and the Eternity Drive does the same thing. Multiplying a multiplication simply means more and more power right. And we have a constant amount that does not decrease." She continued, sweat steaming off her brow as she continued. Her vision was already blurry. Steam rose from her body as the overclocking was not a matter of speech. Her body was being pushed to its limits and forced to work at 100% without rest.

"But, won't that burn through the fusion like crazy?" Trunks added.

"Maybe that is something 21 counted on and developed a method to keep that from happening." Gohan remarked to his brother. "We, after all, don't have a huge understanding of fusion and its limits."

"If she made a device that can allow fusion to be at full power and not break it sooner. Then part of me is thinking I want to become an android." Trunk said slightly amazed.

"I don't think mother would be happy about that." Gohan shook his head. Amazed as the ball of energy expanded overhead. "Only a little longer. Then we will be finishing her off finally."

Raditz and 21 locked in a heated battle. Now that 21 could catch up with the issue of Raditz's abrupt new power, she was matching his speed. Each landing heavy blows, only to move to counter each other with a new blow. Each power strike broke a portion of the unique Ki bathing the two of them. Raditz not sure how long he would have this power, but he could feel that each time he hit her, 21 was losing strength. 21 could feel Raditz weakening with each strike as well. Connecting blows sent shock waves that caused scarlet to shield her eyes. Impacts warped the area around them, causing the shapes behind them to curve and bend unnaturally.

Raditz finally slammed 21 to the ground, his hands lifted to the sky as he summoned his Ki. He could feel and see the red aura fade each moment. He looked down as he brought both hands down and fired a series of beams down. "Crushing Century!" 21 rose her hands to shield herself as each blast did less and less damage. She could feel herself slowly getting her edge of the battle once more. She stood as her own blasts began to collide with Raditz's. Her attention was triumphantly taken away from the Spirit Bomb as it was tossed to her.

The massive ball of pure Ki slammed into 21's body. Her feet planted into the ground as it caved in on her. One hand placed to the ball, she tried to hold back the attack. She watched as her hand sunk into the ball of energy. Her eyes shifted in her final moments. ~This cannot be... I am far more powerful than any of them! ~ She screamed in her mind. She watched as Raditz's body fell to the ground, out of energy. Her better half rushed to him. ~You... if you had not taken out Guldo... I would just have stopped time. But you had to ruin everything with your little plan! ~ The ball already at her elbows and closing in. ~I cannot die here... I must live! I will devour everything! Nothing will stop me! ~ Her wrathful eyes looked at her doppler before she smiled. ~But you didn't take him. ~ "CHANGE NOW!" Scarlet's eyes shifted from the ice blue to the red surrounded by black, switching bodies with her weaker self.

21 refuses to die! Now she uses the ability of Captain Ginyu, and steals Scarlet's body! Everyone has expended all their power for this final attack! How will our heroes prevail? Find out in the next chapter in the conclusion of this battle with 21!


	111. Raditz's Last Resort, Final Battle Part 4

"Change Now!" Was the last thing Scarlet heard before she felt immense pressure against her hand. Searing pain as she could feel bit by bit she was being pulled apart. Atom by atom ripped away as the bright ball of energy converged on her more and more. Energy spent, dizzy, and exhausted. Her gaze was blurry as she looked to herself... With Raditz? 

21's new body almost instantly lost form as she attempted to wrap around Raditz's body. Scarlet's old body still starved and needing to devour someone powerful, Raditz proved to have a unique power that she would gladly embrace. Raditz caught the chance sighting of her eyes shifted, and resisted the instant she attempted to encompass his body. His body powering up but the strength Southern Supreme Kai had given him was already depleted. It was just his own tired and weakened body to try repelling her advances.

"D-damn it! Redirect the attack now!" Vegeta barked his order.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku question, unaware of all that was happening. "We almost have her."

"You idiot, She has Ginyu in her. She stole his abilities and switched bodies with our 21." Vegeta growled as he could barely stand with how much energy he surrender to the battle and the attack. "Can anyone move?"

1718 was kneeling to the ground, the red skin faded from them turning off the Eternity Drive. Steam still pouring off her body. Her body was wracked in pain, the overclocking device made every fiber in her body burn. "I don't think I can activate the Eternity Drive again so soon... and my body is in no shape to fight."

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu looked at each other. "We have not fought."

"No, even if she is our 21's body. She will outclass you and take your bodies as well. It would be too risky with all of us out of strength." Gohan looked to the ball and then Yurin. "Can you turn it."

"The Spirit Bomb was not meant to be redirected after thrown. I can try though." Yurin's hands tightened as she twisted her body, trying to focus her energy on the massive ball of Ki. "It is heavy! I don't know if I can. Even if I do... Raditz is in danger!"

"Come on, I will help you." Goku extended his hand, too much of his own energy expended and could not even access his Super Saiyan form. Sweat fell down his brow as the two tried to shift the massive ball.

"I will help as well." Yamcha flew up next to Yurin. "If anyone can, it will be the master of the spirit ball technique. Let me show you have to make a curveball!" His hand stretched out as he used what little Ki he had to try to coat the Spirit Bomb with his own. His muscles tensed from the strain to turn the ball. Soon the others attempted to assist, the worn-out mass of fighters now trying to change the target of the collected Ki. Their fatigued bodies refusing to give in and let the Evil 21 from winning.

~Hey Scarlet, it's Goku~ A voice called into Scarlet as she already lost her hand into the ball of energy. She could feel her body start to give in, her knees trying to buckle as the ground shattered underneath her.

~Goku, Help me! I... I don't know what happened but I can't-~

~Yes you can! The Spirit Bomb can be redirected... but only by someone of a pure heart.~

~But... I am not pure anymore. I have so many evil beings in me now.~

~They are not you! You have to redirect it, Scarlet. If you don't we will all be destroyed. The universe will be destroyed.~

~I'm not strong enough, Goku. I am not like you all.~

~If you don't do this. Raditz's will be absorbed by her. You are the only one. The only one who can save him. Don't think of anything else! Forget the universe and save him!~

Scarlet's eyes focused on Raditz who still resisted. Bursts of Ki to repel her, only to have his foot grabbed and pulled back into the mass that was her old body. She then turned to the ball, screaming out as she didn't try to push it back. She focused all she could for her power to instead push it toward her worse half. The ball refused a few moments but began to shift its directive to a new target.

"Get... your... hands... off of my man... you BITCH!" Scarlet screamed out before finally turning the ball towards the two of them. Her arms nearly completely gone, her tail slapping the ball away finally as hit was torn apart on impact as well. The Demonic Goddess form vanished as she returned to the She-devil appearance with smaller horns.

21's took notice of the incoming attack. She knew she could not withstand the attack in this body, even with Raditz's strength. She attempted to escape but Raditz had other plans.

"Last resort! Kamikaze Workday!" His hands crackled with green energy, He dropped his Super Saiyan form. 21's body wrapped around him still as she began to pull away. His hands surged with power that he then struck his own chest with. The shock wracked his body with pain, screaming out as it ran into 21's form as well. The pink mass paralyzed by the surge of electricity flowing through her form now. The two screaming out as the ball rushed toward them.

"Raditz! Get out of there!" Goku yelled out.

"He won't make it in time! Goku, you have to teleport in there!" Krillin called out.

"No dad, if you do... you will be trapped in the attack as well. You will only take the blow as well." Trunk yells out as he grabbed his father's arm.

"Raditz is sacrificing himself for the greater good. It is a Hero's death, one he deserves for how hard he fought." Piccolo's eyes focused on the Saiyan warrior allowing his own attack to torture himself.

Raditz grinned as the power surged with him. "I am going to take you with me, 21. This is what happens to someone who hurts the one I care for. Now die!" He roared out as the ball almost took them. 

Scarlet's new body appeared before Raditz, his eyes widened. She used the Instant Transmission that she saw plenty of times in the fight. He wanted to call out for her to leave. But she was already placing her still regenerating arms around his neck. The power surged through her as she winced. "I'm tougher than I look." She said as her body called out for her to escape. She placed her lips to his as the ball collapsed over them.

21's aura encapsulated by the combined energy of the Z-fighters. Her screams the last to be heard as the ball brightened, the mass expanded and erased all traces of life in its path. That is until the planet began to absorb the pure ki from it, reobtaining the lifeforce it once lost. The other looked at the blank spot, seeing no one in the path.

"Raditz... and Scarlet. Did... did I make her." Goku spoke, his hands shaking as he believed he force Scarlet to sacrifice herself.

The others remained quiet. The fight was over for now. they could not sense 21's Ki. Now all that was needed was to find the Dragon Balls, where ever 21 hide them. Then they could bring them all back.

"Why are you all acting so somber." Elder Kai cut through the tension as he looked to the sky. "It appears they made it out in time."

"What! How do you know?" Goku exclaimed loudly.

"Not so loud you idiot!" Vegeta yelled back, holding one of his ears.

"You're both being too loud. Elder Kai, are you sure?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course. A Supreme Kai's job is to watch the worlds that have life and ensure they are growing properly. Since they were the most interesting thing to watch, I kept an eye on them." The elder Kai held out his hand. A crystal ball appeared in it, the clear ball soon displaying an image. Scarlet and Raditz laid in a pile of rubble, slowly pulled away to show it was West City. The two passed out it seemed with Videl landed down beside them, checking them.

"Looks like Scarlet wanted to go home so bad... she just focused herself there rather than to us." Goku laughed slightly, the others letting out a sigh of relief. 

"So that is the end of it. We will head home and gather the dragon balls. If we cannot find them, then we will use the Namekian ones... or Dende can work on making new ones." Nail looked to the others. "But first, I suggest rest. Everyone here has pushed themselves well beyond their limits."

"You will stay here." Elder Kai spoke demandingly to Gohan. The younger man surprised. "I need 25 hours of your time, then you can go home. You want to be strong enough to defend your home in the future. I have determined you will be someone that can be allowed this power."

"Elder Kai... can it not wait?" Gohan asked as he wanted to get to Videl as soon as possible.

"If you leave without the power-up, I will not give it to you if you return. This is a one time offer for only you. Decide." Elder Kai made his ultimatum.

"Stay Gohan. I'll explain at home and Videl will probably have something nice set up for you." Goku said with a hearty laugh. "Plus, it sounds interesting. It might be fun training with you having a new power-up."

"I guess... but Videl is more likely to hit me for not coming back home. You will make sure she knows I am okay?" Gohan asked. Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder before giving him a thumbs up.

Everyone but Gohan soon vanished back to earth. The young warrior made to stand as an old Kai danced around him. He could already feel his patience worn thin when he was reminded this would take more than a day.

-Svadhishthana-

A Saiyan warrior stood proudly as his friends vanished. "I knew they could do it. Though part of me wishes I was there, it seemed like a fun fight." His eyes lowered to the orange water-soaked planet he stood on. The Northern Supreme Kai seemed more than happy for it all to be over. "If you want to go home... I won't stop you."

"What?" She seemed to snap out of a haze as she turned to face him. A few blinks before she realized what he said. "Oh... No. I am supposed to be training you. Can't do that if I am off-world, right?" Nishi laughed lightly. "Speaking of which... you have only a short time left. Let's get started again."

"Sure... let us play tag this time. Kulolo, want to join us." Tarble invited the strange turtle creature as it chirped. "Alright. I suggested it, so I am it. You two better run." Soon the three began to splash through the ankle-deep waters at high speed as the Supreme Kai and creature simply attempted to evade Tarble's every attempt to grab them.

That battle is over, the next chapter will be the aftermath. What changes will come forth? Will Raditz's strange power increase change how the story plays out more? How will the fact 21 is still around affect the future roles? Hope you all enjoy the early chapter as well. You can thank Labor day for that! See you next chapter!


	112. Scarlet Arc Aftermath

The threat of the evil 21 was settled in only a few days, and so far, the greatest peril faced. Once defeated, the Kais returned to their homeworld happily. To their surprise, they had a new Kai to share their home with. Daikaioh remarking that he simply hopes the Elder's time sealed kept him from imposing himself in ranks he no longer had dominion under. Southern Supreme Kai's stature on his return had shifted and brought a concern to the others on seeing him. Minami's granting of power to Raditz, filling him with Godly Ki, had drained him of his muscular feature. Instead what had arrived was a slim and fragile body that could barely hold himself up. Appreciating the concern, but explains he simply gave too much power and it would take time for him to gather his strength again. More importantly, they recognized that Elder was giving Gohan a unlock of all his potential and beyond. An ability special to the Elder, and once thought to be lost. Higashi most amused by this as if he had known, he might have attempted to free the Elder sooner. 

The following day, Gohan is finally allowed to leave back for Earth. Kita wishing him well on his travels and to always seek to get stronger, even with this new power. Gohan agreed, and the Kais soon returned to their daily lives. Nishi the only one not to return, as Tarble's resurrection, was not yet completed. The middle-aged Saiyan warrior instead enjoyed game-centric training in his base form. This would continue longer than planned as an issue would soon be found.

Earth's Dragon Balls could not be found. Bulma tried to build a more powerful Dragon Radar, and no luck as the only one that would show was the Four-Star Ball. Even turning to magic, only five of the missing six could be found. The last ball was in a void, Baba and Yurin's combined efforts could not enlighten them. For they did not know that the last ball was in fact placed into space, deep space where only someone who could survive in a vacuum could reach. Evil 21's final attempt to keep the balls for herself. The group then thinking to summon the Namekian Dragon Balls, using one wish to collect the seventh ball. But this also ran into its own hiccup. Gohan and Dende going to New Namek to speak with the Elder Moori too inform them when the Dragon Balls would be active. He regretfully explains that the Namekian Dragon balls were in fact destroyed. Another of 21's plans, the ship exploding just off Earth was not just for show. The Namekian Dragon Balls were brought with, and the stone spheres were destroyed by the explosion and reentering Earth's Atmosphere. This was not known to our companions though. They were only aware that they did not have Dragon Balls!

Dende instead forced to make new Dragon Balls, with his new strength he could make powerful new balls. But the power of the old dragon would be lost, including the power Kami once had in the dragon. His new dragon would not be the same being. One hundred days would have to pass, leading to a new fear. Scarlet's hunger. Slowly she could feel herself growing needs for food but at a slower rate than before. It still was something she grew worried about as she worked to repair the damages once done to the earth because of herself. Because of this, they decide that the new dragon's first wish will have to correct this. None of the defenders of Earth want to have to deal with 21's evil side again if possible. When Dende is done, He names the dragon as Tenryu. Able to grant two wishes and resurrect mass people still. Dende does limit it so only one resurrection following their creation though, stating that to allow for more powerful wishes that could help again a villain he needed to limit him somehow. He also keeps the year-long rest between wishes, or six months if only one wish is used. He does keep the Dragon Balls spreading across the earth though.

The seven dragon balls are collected, and decidedly the group wishes for 21 to be cured of her hunger so she never has to worry about a dark side reforming. But Tenryu rejects this request though, stating it is beyond his creator's power.

"The entity known as 21 or Scarlet, has a Ki that outmatches Dende's power to a massive extent. Such a great difference would mean my attempt would fail completely or be negligible to her issue." Tenryu would speak, his emerald scales shined even in the darkened sky. His red eyes shifting between the defenders and his own creator. "But there is a method that could be done to allow Dende to grow strong enough."

"What method is that, Tenryu?" Dende calls out, wanting to help as much as I can. "I already train with Nail and Piccolo to be as strong as I possibly can become."

"I cannot answer that question without a wish. Per your own rules, I can only guide to helpful wishes, when I am incapable of doing as requested." Tenryu remarked.

"Oh right... Tenryu, I wish to know how I could become strong enough to grant our wish and save Scarlet."

"Your wish is granted! There are many steps... many I cannot complete myself for you. Step one, Dende and Nail must become a wielder of God Ki and not just named as a God, or Guardian of Earth. Step Two, the two of them must become immortal. With immortality obtained, they must be allowed to do Potara Fusion and become one being. The combination of the Dragon clan and the Warrior clan with godly power will lead to a God with power that could overwhelm 21's natural state and provide a more normal hunger that could be sustained by normal eating."

"Alright. Tenryu, I wish to have God Ki!" Dende called out.

"I cannot grant this wish, as you cannot grant God Ki either. You could use your final wish to know of a method, but I feel you can figure it out before my time of rest." Tenryu spoke as he looked at the others. "Many had died recently, and are waiting to come back. As well as much damage being done to the world itself."

"So, you are suggesting to bring people back rather than be given a hint of how to complete the first request?" Scarlet asked looking up at the massive dragon, the first time she technically had seen any of the wish-granting dragons. "Are you sure we would be able to find a method?"

"You and Dende would not be able to. The current God of Earth would be able to find a method. If you are so concerned though, I can grant that wish to provide you the knowledge." Tenryu's smaller body compared to Shenlong curled around itself like a snake, his head lazily shifting as he spoke to them.

Dende, thankful for Tenryu's hint on who to go to, nodded. "I wish for the earth's life and structure recently destroyed to be restored, except for those that would be a threat to it." Dende completed his wish, knowing that he would have to become stronger now to save 21.

"Your wish is granted." Tenryu's eyes glowed brightly as a wave of power ebbed from him. Across the world, buildings once destroyed rose once more as the debris recollected. Even Capsule Corp began to rebuild itself once more. Afterward, those who had died and were uncovered rose once more, their bodies restored to before they were killed. 16 also being rebuilt to moments before he was destroyed by the outburst of 21. Even the plant life and animals killed as a casualty of the battles or Yurin's massive nitrogen explosion. The villains brought back originally not brought back this time, Freeza left dead by Vegeta. This also meant that Dr. Gero's labs, the supercomputers, and clones were left removed from the earth's restoration. Tarble standing in the cold near Jingle Village. The Saiyan happy to be brought back, and without missing a beat he headed home to see his wife and son. It felt endless, the time he spent on that planet and he wanted to spend time with them as quickly as possible.

As for the issue of Dende becoming a god. The requirements became a bit of a hassle, and with 21's hunger still growing it was becoming a worry. Tenryu, after all, said he could become a God Ki wielding person by the time the dragon was ready. But nothing about 21's hunger getting the best of her before that. With the sudden return of the Ox Kingdom, and it's Sensu Bean reserve. 21 was allowed to fight against the hunger longer, eating desserts with Sensu Beans to fill her belly and have a snack to cover her sweet tooth. But soon she alone required three Sensu a day to keep her from feeling as she starved. 

Yurin could feel the pressure of needing to fulfill the request to make Dende a Namekian God. Months passed as Garic attempted to assist her with magical research and Tarble acting as an errand boy for the two of them and rushing off the lookout to gather supplies. Her final experiment would require the Supreme Kai's to help. They would not need to give their own God Ki, but they would need to allow her access to Kid Buu's prison. Normally she would anyway, but this would require using it instead of just maintaining it. The Elder Kai argues that to allow the experiment to go through, as it would directly influence the Dragon Balls that were already breaking the laws of Nature, should not be allowed. The older Kai consistently badgering Higashi for speaking on behalf of Yurin's request, Nishi backing the younger Kai herself. Dai-Kaioh, annoyed by Elder Kai's consistent butting into choices no longer in his control, reminds him of his retirement and that the universe is now under their guidance. A polite way to inform Elder Kai to keep his opinion to himself from this point forward. Kita remarks that by giving this power to the Namekian, it could lead to a powerful individual that might rival them. If it was to be allowed, Dende should be required to properly train on how to manage his God Ki. Minami remarks he would only agree to the experiment on those terms. If they planned to become immortal, it would be best that Dende learned to restrain himself from becoming involved and simply act as an observer and guider from the background. Dende remarking he would gladly be made away of the best method using his new power if the experiment worked. With that, the four Supreme Kais vote to allow Yurin to attempt the experiment. Yurin pulls the Pure Ki leaving the Kid Buu's prison and focuses it onto Dende. The young Namekian amazed by the feeling and Kita begins to teach Dende how to harness and control the good Ki. Showing small progress as and a month later shows his own God Ki generated. With it being successful, Nail is brought to the Realm of the Kais as well, and the same experiment is done to him. By the time Dende and Nail are done with their basics of training, they have a week still before the dragon balls were ready. Nail suggesting they do not fuse yet, not that they were immortal yet any way to do so, and train in the time chamber to fully understand their new strength. Dende agreeing and the group returns to earth. A day following, Dende and Nail return themselves from their training with a better understanding of God Ki for themselves. The dragon summoned once more, to complete their needed wish.

"Tenryu, I wish to be immortal!" Dende called out.

"Is that truly your wish?" Tenryu spoke with caution to his tone.

"Would you suggest a different wish?" Nail askes as it was still strange for him to have a dragon suggest better wishes.

"I can affect both of you if worded correctly. Meaning you only have to wait six months for the wish you want to make."

"Six months, if we make the wish proper and become one... you would not be able to make the second wish?" Dende asked, confused.

"I would undergo a metamorphosis, as immortality and God Ki would change you... and thus change me. I would need time to acclimate to the new power." Tenryu confirmed as he looked at Nail. "And this will only work if Dende becomes the dominate personality."

"Wait... You mean Nail will..." Dende looked at his long-time brother and guardian.

"I accept this." Nail said quickly, understanding that it was like a sacrifice. He turned to the younger Namekian and smiled, unlike his normally stern face. "I will always be with you this way. My life and yours will simply become one. All my memories will be your own, and our future will be one."

"But..." Dende's voice softened as he looked to the ground. "I... knew this would be how it worked... I was hoping you might still somehow be there."

"As I said... I will be. This way I will never leave." Nail placed his hand on Dende's shoulder. "Tenryu, I wish for the earth Namekians born of Elder Guru to be immortals!"

"That is more specific than I thought of... but your wish is granted!" His eyes glowed brightly once more as the two felt a strange form of vitality fill them. The two could feel that they would not die from any mortal means now, and possibly godly means as well. "Now, fuse with the Potara Earrings and become one."

Goku and Vegeta, who held onto their Potara earrings as a reminder of their battle with 21, handed their earrings to the two Namekians. The brothers looked to each other one last time, placed the earring on. The two thrust into each other by magic as two immortal Namekians became one, their power's multiplied by Potara fusion. The instant the fusion was done, Tenryu's Emerald scales began to crack and flake away. The dragon roared out as it coiled tightly.

The new Dende looked to the dragon. "Tenryu, rest now." He spoke sternly as the dragon simply vanished to rest for six months. The others looked to the first Namekian Dragon Warrior Clan member. Both powerful and ready for battle, but access to mystic powers of the dragon clan. After allowing the dragon to rest for his six months, a golden scaled form instead emerged from the balls. Scarlet on the verge of eating away the supply of Sensu Beans from the Ox Kingdom. A single wish and 21's chaotic cells that demanded more and more food was settled; her hunger returned to a normal state that could be managed properly. with one more wish still available, Bulma asks for the dragon's second wish to be saved. She tells Dende she wanted to use the dragon balls as a prize for her coming birthday. Dende, though reluctant to allow the dragon to be used for something so selfish, granted the dragon rest once more.

And with that, Scarlet's hunger no longer becomes an issue for future stories. That said we have not gone over the changes that happen in other people's lives. Many do not have a change, but some have minor changes and a few major ones. Let us get through them quickly.

~Tarble's family~

One major change that happens come from Tarble's Family. And that is Yurin's retirement from being Guardian. She is not old by any stretch of the imagination and could keep going as God if she wanted to. But with her sudden breakdown and willingness to access the darker magics that still reside in her, she finds it would be best for a god with a purer heart to be named. Dende being made Earth's official Guardian, this happening before his fusion with Nail. She remarks that she will still gladly protect Earth and provide help maintaining the Lookout. Dende asking for them to stay on the Lookout though, as they were like family and made little sense to kick them off. With that, the family stays with on the Lookout with Yurin simply acting as an advisor and manager of the time chamber.

Now with Tarble, he settles into less training... but at the same time not really. He instead turns much of his training into everyday life events, turning games into training, and learning to enjoy every day he has with his family. Garic coming to him, and asking to be trained for a specific purpose. Garic wants to obtain the Saiyan Primal state as well. Due to them not having access to the Red Moon near the World of the Kais, this would be more difficult. Tarble would use the hour twice a month with Garic at this point to work with Garic on mastering his own Oozaru to obtain the same form. Tarble agreeing to this, as it would allow him to see the obtaining of power from an outside source and learn from it. That and it would be an ability that he and his son could share between them alone, allowing them to bond. His time on the Orange Moon put the fear of losing his son to a master and student role only, made him want to spend time with him. Developing the style together would still be training, but more of a combined effort than simply teaching Garic a trick or move.

~Son family~

Unlike the original story, Goku does not need to worry about money. So, he is allowed to keep training as he normally would. Trunks joining him in training from time to time. Bulma enjoying her life as the head of a major corporation and loving the fact that it was restored. The loss of the HQ would have been terrible, not that they couldn't recover. Between the family not many changes. 

The only thing that really changes is Videl and Gohan's wedding, combining the Son and The Satan Family. Gohan having a gravity chamber added to their home as well, the combination of the two family's wealth allowing for such without a problem. Gohan does not devote himself to being a scholar. He is one still, but it is secondary to the job he and his wife still share. Being superheroes! The Saiya Squad attributed to doing much of the saving of people from the attack of strange people. Made out to be seen as the world's heroes this time. Great Saiyaman having to make more appearances, Gohan a little annoyed by the spotlight. though he did believe it was a small price to pay to help people feel safer.

~Ox Family~

Nappa and Launch continue to run things for Sensu farming and otherwise leisurely enjoying life being best mates with the royal family of the kingdom. Nappa attempted to keep up with Vegeta, Geta, and Ashe for training but his older age was beginning to catch up to him. His daughter did enjoy seeing him fight though as even at three she would cheer him on. Geta and Ashe allowing Nappa to get the one up on them from time to time to keep his honor, but Vegeta still had a warrior’s pride and would not allow Nappa to simply get a hit in.

That said, Vegeta does make more of an effort to have his family to meet with Tarble's. The death of his young brother reminded him of how important not only he was, but all his family was. It also gave him a chance to have a sparring match with Tarble from time to time. Vegeta remarking that Tarble still had not reached Super Saiyan 3, Tarble stating he is working on mastering the Primal form. Vegeta commented that the form seemed powerful and only wished that he still had his tail to be able to access Oozaru and learn it. Vegeta asking him to try him as SS3 just to test out if it is even close. Tarble quickly overpowering Vegeta in his Saiyan Primal form, even as an SS3. The Primal Ki giving Tarble a major advantage as a power increase, but Vegeta was most surprised that he could turn into the Primal Saiyan at will now.

~Raditz and Scarlet and the Androids~

Now for the new couple. Scarlet founds out that Scarlet Ruby was just a false identify made by her evil side. A name pun based on android 17 and 18's real names, Lapis and Lazuli. Because of this, even though it also reminded her of her evil side, she did inform the other to refer to her as 21. She did this as she wanted to relate to those she did consider as family. 18 calling it stupid, but in that way that she does where she slightly approves. 17 simply shrugging to being told and said he didn't mind. He then left with 16 to return to their protection of wildlife. As for her form, she finds she can turn to her human form and then her 'battle' form as a second thought... after some training that is. Transformation original took effort and being in human form did restrain a lot of her power.

Raditz and 21 soon getting a place together, with them both getting paid by Capsule Corp and getting paid well. Their home is rather nice but small, neither needing a big yard. 21 bring work home more often than Raditz, a lab shed was added only a few months after they originally moved in together. Raditz continued to train, wanting to reobtain that same strength he had against Evil 21. 21 only joined enough to properly learn to control and handle Ki. but afterward, she remarked that she did not enjoy fighting. Raditz training by himself mainly, Goku remarking it felt like a waste to not have her train to. Raditz just laughed and told his brother that it was often better to not push the subject. It was not like 21 was losing strength, after all, just not getting stronger. If he was worried about it, then they should make sure a threat of her level should never be a danger again.

~~

And that is the major change. As the human fighters were already in retirement and simply had to reenter the battle because of an extraneous circumstance. As for the other Hybrids, they are in the range of 13 to 15 years old. They continue to train but much of their life is turning school, friends, and learning about themselves. It is helpful they all have fathers that can help them keep up their training, so they are slowly building up their strengths. Not yet able to obtain SS3 on their own, but mastering SS2 with no issues themselves.

So, this is the end of the Scarlet Arc of our story. And next, we will be starting with someone's birthday... and an awakening God of Destruction! That is right we are moving to Super now. Now I cannot think of too many changes to do in this next area as well as Resurrection F (as I do think the events may still happen.) That said there will be a few. So, let us start what I will be calling "The Movie Arc." they may be short compared to this Arc, but hopefully you will still enjoy them! See you next chapter!


	113. Beerus Awakens

In the massive depths of space, far beyond Earth, New Namek, and even the world of the Kais, was a strange world long forgotten by many in the universe. It is here that Lord Beerus, God of Destruction, lays deep in slumber but not for long. His alarm exploding violently in an attempt to awaken him. The angel assigned to him, Whis, entering his bedchambers with a sigh as the second alarm was close to announcing itself. Beerus a struggle to rouse from his early awakening. A morning bath and breakfast finally getting the deity to awake and trying to remember why he wanted to be up so early for himself.

It is now that Whis informs of his ward of all that had changed in the world. That Freeza had been defeated not one, but three times. One by a Saiyan obtaining a strange form. The angel produces images of the three major fights of Freeza, Tarble becoming the Golden Oozaru the first time, Future Ashe's cutting him to pieces, and finally Vegeta's more recent victory and vengeance for Tarble's murder. Beerus interested in this golden-haired form and is informed it is called Super Saiyan, though the Golden Ape form was something slightly different. Beerus less interested in the giant ape form, and remembering he awoken because of the premonition of the Super Saiyan God. Whis at first not believing of the rumored premonition, even after the Oracle Fish confirms it. Beerus then calls for Whis to find where the Saiyans are.

"Interesting... most of the Saiyans are on a world called Earth. Counting... four full-blooded and five hybrids." Whis said amazed. "Seems when you ordered Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta, he let a few to live. Prince Vegeta, and a few subordinates."

"Perhaps one of them may know of the Super Saiyan God. Whis, how long would it take us to get to Earth."

"Around thirty minutes, Lord Beerus."

"That long? I hate long flights!" Beerus hollered with annoyance as his body twisted as he stretched out his breakfast. "Anyway, let us get going. The sooner we go, the sooner I get to face this being."

-Earth-

Peace once more returned to the small blue world, a simple day was not so simple for the Brief's household. Goku had plenty of time to train, promising this day was devoted to his wife. Today, was Bulma's birthday after all. Saiyaman Gold and the police force would be forced to handle crime this day, Gohan and his wife Videl could not excuse themselves from such an event. Even Mr. Satan had come to the event! Vegeta had arrived sullen that he had to interrupt his training for something so silly, but Chichi was not about to allow him to hideaway. Dende as the new god even finds the time. Everyone but two showed up, Tarble and Garic were missing. Yurin having to apologize for her husband and son.

-Time Chamber-

The Saiyan and his son were spending time in the Time Chamber training, Garic's eyes focused onto two bright orbs in the sky as his body grew. Hair grew rapidly over his body as he resisted changing into his Oozaru form. His body swelled, muscles tightened, his face more and more monstrous before he stopped himself halfway. Tarble watched from a distance as his son strained to keep in control, attempting to condense his body.

"Don't try to leash the beast. It is not about conquering the Oozaru's power. In the end, it is about taming and becoming one with it. To master it you must understand what it means to be a Saiyan." Tarble's eyes would not waver from his son as he focused on trying to obtain the Saiyan Primal form.

"You keep saying that, but it is not easy!" Garic's voice rasp as he growled loudly. His eyes shifting from their dark to gold and back again. His body shook as he shrunk down, only to lose concentration and increase in size once more.

"You are not focusing. You promised me one hour in here with full devotion." His father said cooly, the still small Saiyan crossed his arms. "We cannot work to master the form if I am the only one that can transform into a Saiyan Primal."

"I know!" Garic roared as he felt himself slip again. "Shut up and let me focus!"

"That is the problem, you aren't focusing."

"Couldn't we had done this yesterday... or tomorrow." Garic tried to say quietly, his body shrunk back to where he started.

"So it is today... You really wanted to go to the party." Tarble walked before his son. Garic attempted to keep his eyes away from his father. "Go ahead... say why. It is distracting you."

"I... I was looking forward to sushi. Trunks told me they were going to have a Sushi Chef and really good Sushi." Garic almost felt disappointed in himself for thinking of food instead of training.

"And? We will be here for sixteen days, but no more than an hour out there. They won't run out of sushi." Tarble placed his hands to his hips. "Think of it being a reward for training."

"But Goku might eat it all before I get there. An hour would be more than enough time for him to eat it all." Garic could feel the whimper to his voice, and his aggression surfacing once more as he began to lose himself. He forced back down the monster inside that clawed at his skin to let it out.

Tarble stood quiet, his chin placed in his hand as he thought. "Well... then I will make a deal," Tarble spoke finally, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as Garic looked down at him. "You become Saiyan Primal even for a second, we will consider training complete and leave early."

"Really!?" Garic's large body thundered in a replacement of excitement.

"Really, not focus... I want to go before the Unagi is gone." Tarble smiled before he walked away to meditate. Garic's eyes flashed with new vigor and gazed at the two power balls made for him. A goal to push forward for, he could almost taste the sushi now.

-Supreme Kais' world-

Daikaioh's attention peaked suddenly. His gaze lifted to where the destroyer lived. "Has been a long time... I suspect him to sleep longer with fewer mortals for him to have to take dominion over." The large Kai stood as he felt the powerful god was not coming to their location. "Even more curious."

"What is it, Lord Daikaioh? Something we should worry about?" Higashi spoke up, not seeing Daikaioh take such interest in something so distant to them before.

"You should open your senses more. Lord Beerus has awakened." Minami spoke, his muscular build returned to normal. His eyes focused on the skies about as well.

"Lord Beerus!? But it is far too soon for him to awaken." Higashi called out as he focused his mind. He did sense Beerus moving. He then focused on the direction they were moving to. The Kai gasped, startling the others. "He... is on a direct course for Earth."

"The worse place he could have picked." Daikaioh sighed. Turning his attention to the group. "We best warn them, so they can properly care for him. Otherwise, our new friends and pupil will be destroyed."

"We should do something, claim it is a protected world!" Higashi hysterically called out.

"That just proves how young you are, Higashi." Kita arrived finally. "Elder Kai is making a ruckus about this universe's God of Destruction. Already calling everyone to meet. I told him to return to fishing, but that only angered him more it seemed." The older Kai cleaned out his ear, having enough of the even older Kai's bellowing. "Beerus has never been one to listen. Daikaioh has diverted him only a few times, but never convince him not to destroy. It is up to the mortals. We should not inform Nishi though... last time she was involved."

"No need to remind me of Planet Metamora." Daikaioh scratched lightly at his cheek. The larger Kai turned to the planet Earth and focused. ~Calling the Guardian of Earth. This is Grand Supreme Kai~

~Grand Supreme Kai, what do I owe the honor?~ Dende responded back.

~Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction, is on his way to Earth for unknown reasons. If you value your world, I would warn the warriors of your world. Try to appease him in any request.~

~Lord Beerus!? So that is the powerful force coming this way. I had already informed Piccolo that I felt something coming. He told me to stay calm tell we know it is here for malevolent reasons.~

~Malice is not part of his way... he will destroy you on a whim. As well as the Planet. But he will do it faster if he feels slighted in any way. So be wary.~

~Thank you for the warning.~

-Earth-

With the warning given to Dende, he made sure to inform Piccolo and Gohan. The two of them were the most rational beings he trusted in the party and had to be convinced to warn the other Saiyans. Nappa and Vegeta both showed the most concern about this fact though. Nappa informing of the legend of Beerus, and Vegeta confirming he once saw him. With the two instilling fear, Goku instead seemed excited. Gohan forcing his father to promise not to try and pick a fight with Beerus, not on Bulma's birthday.

On Beerus' arrival, the Destroyer was soon treated better than a King. Beerus and Whis glad to enjoy the meals provided to them. Raditz growing nervous as he could feel the awesome power coming from the cat-like god. His senses almost felt like they were in a filter, unable to gauge his power completely but was more often confused by the others not noticing. Because of it, he attempted to keep as far as he could. Beerus would soon make his way to the Saiyan though, as he asked each of them of the Super Saiyan God. Not even Nappa having heard of the legend, the Super Saiyan Legend was already an old legend for his people.

"My Good Sir... I am looking for someone specific. No one seems to have any knowledge of it though. Have you heard of this Super Saiyan God? The one known as Goku stated that he remembers you obtaining a strange power." Beerus spoke, his eyes narrowed as to study every movement that Raditz would make.

"I was powered up by a Supreme Kai in a fight, that is all. I don't have any idea about a Super Saiyan God. If anyone was to know, it would be Prince Vegeta or Nappa." Raditz said, mentally cursing his brother for pointing a finger at him.

"You don't say..." Beerus said as he looked up and down the Saiyan. "This power-up... do you have access to it still?"

"No, I was not able to hold onto it. I barely held it for the fight. I don't plan on obtaining it again. In truth, I am ready for a few years of peace." Raditz looked at his girlfriend. Turning to the god, feeling the shift of Ki from the irritated Beerus.

"So many Saiyans, yet no one knows anything about it. A waste of time." Beerus growled. "It is enough for me to need to release some stress."

"Lord Beerus, have you tried this thing Earth calls Pudding?" Whis interrupted. The angel honestly wishing to try a few more things on this planet, and anything distracting his ward would be welcoming. "It looks like sludge but tastes like otherworld"

"Oh? Pudding you say sounds delicious." Beerus distracted from his own irritation. Whis pointed to where they should be, and as they walked to the Dessert table they found them all gone. The chef pointed to android 21, who was indulging her sweet tooth happily.

At first, the Android did not notice their approach. "My Fair Lady, kindly hand over one of your Puddings to Lord Beerus." The feline god spoke with a matter of fact tone.

"One for me as well please." Whis happily announced.

21 looked at the two, a slight blink to them coming over to her. She then looked at her many pudding cups. "Oh... I guess I did take them all. But I would prefer more manners when it comes to asking for something." She reprimanded slightly to the god.

"That's because I am not asking. I am telling you to give me one. I can understand if you cannot spare two, and I will just have mine." Beerus' tone slightly shifted from a joyful one to a prideful one, switching back to playful like a flip of a coin.

21 was shocked by the cat man's attitude, making the woman huff by his rude behavior. "Not until I hear a 'Please may I'" She gave the god a glare, more of a teacher like one than anything. "Anyone that does not know proper etiquette to ask for something does not deserve dessert."

Beerus groaned at this. "You expect me to ask you for something." He said as the groan turned into a growl. "You demand that of a god! Give me the pudding!" The feline attempted to snatch one, only for it to disappear just before he snatched it. His eyes turned to her as she held the tray away from him. "You..."

"As I said, no dessert until you ask for it properly. I won't be giving in to your temper tantrums." 21 spoke with her finger pointed to the god. Her still human holding the glare of the cat man.

"You are making me mad... you won't like me when I am mad." Beerus' low tone as the insolence of the human woman was annoying him. "If you do not give me that pudding now... I will destroy this whole planet, so no one will get it."

"Here we go again," Whis spoke with an exhausted tone. "Lord Beerus, you simply have to just ask for it."

"NEVER!" Beerus yelled out.

"Then none for you." 21 said, her arm lost form and simply absorbed it away from sight. The pudding still whole inside her internal pocket dimension, but now out of sight from the god. Her form turned into the pink Majin as she felt his power slowly increasing.

Beerus's eyes widened as his goal was gone, taken by this woman's strange power. He shook in anger, as never before did someone so rudely not acquiesce to his demands. Someone who did not know her place. "Now you have done it... You doomed your planet now! For now, I AM MAD!" With a burst of energy, his violet aura surrounded him.

With his announcement to destroy the planet over some pudding, everyone stood to ready themselves. 21's eyes held the stare with the god of destruction. The two disappeared, and 21 suddenly launched away into the nearby pool. Everyone attempted to slow or stop Beerus, but the god simply overpowered each one of them. Even Gohan's new unlocked potential from the Elder Kai meant nothing to the god. Each tossed aside, as Vegeta and Goku attempted to take him on at Super Saiyan 3 and were easily thrashed. 21's return was not as her simple Majin form though. Instead, her horns once more wrapped around her head like a crown as she accessed her Demon Goddess form.

This form left a small impression on Beerus as he had to actually put the effort in blocking and dodging this time. Someone Whis remarked could be a good replacement if Beerus did not destroy her. The angel's attention pulled away as a new Ki approached, interested in the strangeness of it. The Ki felt... wild, yet part of the universal... chaotic in nature. 21's new form would falter as she was tossed to the ground with the others. The defenders of Earth found that fusion and their most powerful form for each fighter was nothing to this flying feline disaster. They watched as Beerus lifted his hands ready to destroy the world.

Tarble appeared between Beerus and his friends, his eyes looked up to the god. "I don't think I like what is going on here." Tarble's senses were going wild. He could feel the overwhelming God Ki flowing from this being.

"And who are you?" Beerus' tone was an attempt to hold back his anger at the new fighter that appeared. One who he could feel as well, but an uneasy feeling came from the Ki. It was not one he felt before. Not that he felt it was stronger but it was unknown.

"I am Tarble, Son of King Vegeta, Former King of the Saiyans, and Defender of Earth. Now I ask who you are?" Tarble had never met Beerus. His father would not bring up, as it was a disgrace to his power to be under the heel of Beerus.

"Tarble! He is the God of Destruction!" Vegeta called out. "We... tried to keep him from destroying the planet."

"All you had to do was give me what I want. Either the pudding or the Super Saiyan God, one or the other. Now I don't even want the pudding, as it will not sate my desire to destroy! So, Former King of Saiyans. You either show me the Super Saiyan God, or I will wipe out this whole planet." Beerus produced a giant energy ball, massive as the air itself rushed away by its overwhelming power.

"I don't know about any Super Saiyan God... and I have no idea what you're talking about with pudding. But I will not let you destroy my home." Tarble's eyes glared as he prepared for battle.

"Very well... then die!" Beerus motioned his hands toward the ground as the ball began to move.

Tarble's body slowly was enveloped by an aura. His muscles tensed, as the aura wisped off him like steam. His eyes turned golden as brown fur wrapped around his body and his Primal Ki rose to the surface. His body vanished and appeared by the ball and knocked it into the air. Beerus looked up to see the Saiyan Primal Tarble hover over him. The god smiled, as he believed he found it... the Super Saiyan God... of course this would have to be it!

Will Tarble's new Primal form become this story's Super Saiyan God? or will the true SSG form be found? Will it be needed? Find out the next chapter as the battle for Earth's protection from the God of Destruction truly begins!


	114. Beerus' Promise

The god of destruction trembled with excitement, feeling the power the ebbed from the Saiyan before him. His violent aura wrapped around him as their eyes held. Even the tiny amount of effort he placed in destroying the planet, so effortlessly batted away. "So... Let's get this started, Saiyan." Beerus' spoke calmly and collected as he studied the movements. 

"As you wish..." Tarble responded, his Saiyan blood boiled as every instinct in his body was fighting itself. Run away, kill him, flee, fight, submit, dominate. His golden-eyes flares as the steam like aura flared around him.

The two bodies soon change positions, so fast that the others could not even observe their movement. Tarble's fist seized, his hand grasp hold of a chop that Beerus attempted. A blur of blows soon encompassed the two, a deadly dance between god and beast. A kick blocked by Beerus sent the divine being into the sky, Tarble followed quickly behind Beerus with blows rapidly pursuing, the skilled fighter shifted between each strike. Retaliated strikes returned, Tarble's instincts beaconed him to evade each attack. 

Never had he been pushed back in this form! Tarble could feel his blood surge for more, the inner beast seeking the challenge. More and more of his aura poured free, as he stopped holding back. A slam of his fist met Beerus' cheek and sent the cat flying away, now allowing him to recover by charging forward while tossing energy blasts toward him. Beerus caught by surprise by the sudden shift of power. Tarble moved in for a punch, Beerus retaliated with a counter punch, the two impacted with a crash.

"You just about everything I hoped for, Super Saiyan God." Beerus smiled, all the effort of travel worth the wait. "I have waited far too long for you... Now let me see your full strength."

"Honestly, I am still not sure what you mean by Super Saiyan God. But you are the first that I met that matches me in this form. The last major fight I entered into this form with, I was dominating him." Tarble said grinned as he felt his heartbeat thumping in his chest. His breathing labored, but not due to getting tired out. The strain of keeping his inner animal in control, to manage the overwhelming power. "But you... you might be able to take it all."

"I thought you might be holding back. Know that I do not plan on losing. No one has defeated Beerus, the destroyer."

The two hovered in the air as their auras began to erupt more from their form more intensely. Tarble teeth became more feral, the fur bristled more, eyes shimmered before roaring out. Tarble's voice echoed by the Oozaru, Beerus responded with his a roar of his own. The two launched into each other in a frenzy of blows, impacts that would send the two flying across the planet. 

Whis simply enjoying his sushi, Garic sat next to him and ordered himself. The angel curious, looked to the Hybrid boy. "Are you not worried that your world could be destroyed?"

"Not really," Garic simply said as ordered his sushi. "My dad has never really had a chance to use his Saiyan Primal at full strength. Now that he is facing someone who can match him, he will fight harder than before."

"It seems so... His name, Tarble, was is."

"That is right, Sir."

"He is not using God Ki is he." Whis' senses keen as he felt Beerus and Tarble on their way back already in their fight. "Instead, it is something... I have felt before. But every time I felt it, it just vanishes."

"Grand Supreme Kai called it Primal Ki." Garic could feel a powerful force approaching and assumed it was his father and this Beerus.

"Primal Ki... I would think that the Super Saiyan God would use God Ki. This power instead feels like... an adversary to God Ki." Whis was not concerned, more intrigued by the thought of another power that rivaled both Gods and Demons.

Goku had heard Whis' comment, thinking to himself. 21 and Gohan ready to launch into battle once more. Vegeta struggled with how powerless he was. The warrior turned to his wife. "Bulma, I need the Dragon Balls. I just got an idea."

"What do you mean? The Dragon Balls won't be able to fix this, Goku." Bulma gave her husband a strange look, but the twinkle in his eyes was the same one he had on occasion. The same circumstances that generally would save them, or at least put them on better footing. "Alright, let's get them."

"What stupid plan does Kakarot have now?" Vegeta argued.

"We are going to wish for the Super Saiyan God to appear. Tarble might not be him, and if we can get someone so powerful on our side... Well, it means we have a better chance to stop this." Goku chirped, the others were wide-eyed at their friend as he and Bulma soon rushed off to the Dragon Balls ready for their bingo winner.

Tarble and Beerus to busy in their battle to notice the darkening sky. The others summoned forth Tenryu, the now golden-scaled dragon rose from the seven magic balls. His gaze looked down at the group below. "I am the Eternal Dragon, Tenryu... I shall grant 2 wishes."

"Right! Tenryu, summon the Super Saiyan God to Earth." Goku called out with his hands raised to the sky.

A few moments pass with no change. "I cannot grant this wish, no being across this universe is known as the 'Super Saiyan God.' Please make a new wish." Tenryu's voice echoed down to those below.

"No being is known as it?" Goku was confused by this sudden realization. His hand placed to his chin as he put himself into thought. "Tenryu... do you know what this Super Saiyan God is?"

Once more, a momentary lapse of time before the dragon nodded. "I do." He finally called out.

"Can you explain what it is?" Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not outside of the context of a wish."

"Tenryu, I wish to know what the Super Saiyan God is." Vegeta's voice broke out from the crowd.

"Very well." Tenryu closed his eyes for a moment, the red glow flashed as they suddenly opened. "The Super Saiyan God is a being made by a ritual of five Righteous hearted Saiyans pouring this power into another. Once complete, the sixth will become the Super Saiyan God."

"That's it?" Goku surprised on how easy it would be. "We can do that, no problem. Alright, guys. Pour your power into me."

"What? Why you, Kakarot? I should be the one to become the Super Saiyan God." Vegeta argued, not about to let Goku get a massive power up and leave him in the dust.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Vegeta. You don't have the best track record when it comes to finishing a fight." Gohan sighed as he scratched his cheek. "Then again, neither is my dad."

"So who would you suggest?" Videl asked, concerned that Gohan would put himself at risk once more.

"I wish we could do both really. In the end, the two could possibly put Beerus. Dad's tendency to want to mess around might be countered by Vegeta's intensity..., and Vegeta's pride might be countered by dad's want to push an opponent to the limit." Gohan groaned as he scratched his head. "I know I wouldn't be good. I still am getting used to the full potential I have unlocked, adding more to that might cause my body to overload."

"It is too bad dad never learned the fusion dance. Then we could have had the best of both worlds and a more powerful being." Ashe placed a piece of gum into her mouth, figuring there would be no point in saving it for later if the world was gone.

"Fusion dance? That's it, Vegeta! We will fuse." Goku excited to fuse once more, the Vegito version of them was compelling on its own.

"I am not doing that silly dance!" Vegeta shouted at Goku, a vein popping out of his temple.

"Vegeta, please put your pride aside. The world is in danger, and your brother is fighting someone that might be stronger than him. This might be the only chance to win." Chichi placed her hand to her husband's arm. "Be the hero this time, even if it means swallowing your ego."

Vegeta groaned as he noticed so many looked at him. "Fine... teach me the dance quick so I can get this over with."

"You will not have time." Dende's voice silenced the group. "Tarble is losing strength, I can feel it. By the time you master it, even in the time chamber, Tarble might be killed. Then the planet will be destroyed."

"Can the dragon grant knowledge?" Piccolo asked. "If so, then ask Tenryu to give Vegeta the knowledge of the fusion dance. Then they can do it right away."

The group looked up to the dragon awaiting his second wish. Vegeta stepped forward, a grimaced face as he was about to ask for something he didn't want. "Tenryu, I wish-"

"Before you finish your wish." Tenryu interrupted. "I urge you to think carefully. Knowing how to fuse is not like practicing with someone. Knowledge can still lead to a mishap and cause your fusion to fail."

Vegeta growled loudly before letting out an outburst. "Then what would you suggest! I already hate this idea enough."

"I can grant knowledge and years of experience to more than one entity with the true wish. Thing carefully, and you may come up with the right option."

The group confused by Tenryu's suggestion, a shift of silence once more as they tried to think of an option. They were in a time restraint, and the pressure was only making it worse to think. Dende began to sweat as he felt the Primal Ki draining from Tarble, slowly losing his edge. Beerus still as strong as ever and trying to get Tarble to give him a better fight. Trunks abruptly snapped his fingers, drawing everyone's attention.

"Tenryu! I wish Vegeta and my dad both knew how to do the fusion dance perfectly with each other." The young man yelled out, the dragon smiled as he nodded. A flash of his eyes and the two Saiyans slightly glowed before they looked at each other. The others looked at him, surprised by the wish. "What? It makes sense. The more you do the fusion dance together, the better off the fusion is done. We practiced tons to get it perfected, this skips all that practice."

"Can't say I like just being given this knowledge... but I will have to take it. I might wish for the wish to be canceled next year." Goku's eyes looked to his fingers before turning to Vegeta. "You ready."

"As I will ever be." Vegeta spits to the ground before readying himself. The two soon danced toward each other, entirely in sync as if doing it for years. "Fuuuu...sion! HA!" The two called out as their fingers touched. 

A flash of light, as Gogeta soon stood before them. The fused warrior turned to the others. "Quickly, we don't know how the Super Saiyan God will affect fusion. We only have thirty minutes at most."

Tarble struggled to keep up as sweat dripped down his face and made to take impacts that sent him across the sky. Huffing as the fur on his body was slowly receding. Even the full moon was not enough to keep his Primal Ki up. Each strike from the god was enough to drain a portion from him. He didn't even believe a final hail mary would be enough to return him to even ground. Tarble knew that once he was forced out of Saiyan Primal, he would have to rely on Super Saiyan and its higher forms. 

"Seems you're out of steam. Don't tell me I have traveled this far to just get a light spar in. You were pushing me, but you have been slowly losing power behind your hits." Beerus rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke cooly.

"Yeah, I have not had a chance to master the form enough. As I said, you're the first I have had the chance to use the full power." Tarble growled, wishing he had gone all out at the start.

"I see, well it is too bad I am so annoyed by this planet. You didn't get me so tired I could not destroy it with ease. Goodbye, Super Saiyan God." Beerus appeared suddenly before Tarble, his fist about to slam the young mortal toward his beloved world. Instead, his wrist was stopped by another.

Beerus' eyes trailed the hand that hindered him. Red calm fire like aura washed over Gogeta. His crimson eyes focused on Beerus. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Beerus the Destroyer. I am Gogeta, a fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and I... am the Super Saiyan God." The fusion then forced the God of Destruction back with simply push. The warrior stood between him and Tarble, his eyes would not break from the god. "Tarble, you rest now. I will try to finish this in time before the fusion breaks. I am not sure how long this power will be given."

Beerus was surprised, this was the Super Saiyan God? Then what was the other Saiyan, and how did he have a power that actually made him put forth an effort. Now the new being stood before him, and he could feel the God Ki flowing from him. "So... you're the Super Saiyan God? No lies." Beerus stood straight as his eyes focused on the being. "I may have been too excited by the idea of someone powerful enough to make me work out. But good news, I am warmed up. Come, show me what you got?" 

"Fine by me, Beerus. I got to finish this quickly anyway!" Gogeta smirked, and a split second following the two vanished. Tarble's senses screamed at him as he barely could follow the two. Beerus now awake and limbered up by their own fight, turned the battle between Gogeta and Beerus into something that made him look like child play.

Gogeta and Beerus struck and blocked each coming assault with growing speed and precision, fists collided and shook not just the world but the universe. Each sundering impact echoed across the realms. The Kais shuddered, the power that a mortal turned into a god, and the God of Destruction could wield against each other. Daikaioh called for Southern Supreme Kai to fuse with once more. Kita once more held the Grand Kai at bay, reminding that the Angel Whis would stop anything that would actually threaten the universe. 

Thus the battle continued to rage on. Beerus pushed beyond what even he expected! But he watched as Gogeta lost the red aura signifying his godhood, though his godly Ki was still flowing from him. Beerus enjoyed the feel of an opponent that could push him from his playtime power to his actual battle power. In the end, even the fusion of Goku and Vegeta could not with Beerus. The fusion broke before him, and he threatened to destroy the earth once more with a classic ball of destruction. Vegeta and Goku both tried to resist it, to push it away with all their strength! The two faltering as the ball erupted over them. The two warriors fell to the earth, only to be saved by Beerus and Whis.

"Oh man... we were really close, I think." Goku laughed as his body wanted to give out. Sweat poured down his body, his limbs shook weakly as they tried to lift him up. Bulma propped her husband up to allow them to speak face to face.

"You're an idiot, Kakarot. We still lost." The Saiyan prince snarled as Chichi helped him up. "But I am not about to let you while I live, Lord Beerus. I will keep fighting, even now."

"Oh? It looks like I played a little too sweet with you then. Come. Charge at me if you can." Beerus slightly mocked.

Tarble landed down, Yurin concerned but found he was well enough to stand. She was surprised to see her husband was less worn out than his sibling. The Saiyan stepped forward and readied himself to fight. "I agree with my brother... I will not let you have your way."

"Oh, you are the individual with the unique Ki. It has been a while since I felt it in this universe." Whis tapped his staff on the ground. "It is even more strange that you are in so much control of yourself. But it seems Lord Beerus has made up his mind. I would have loved to see what happens to you."

Beerus grinned as he lifted his arm from his side, his aura flowed from him as the others readied themselves. Garic still sat at the sushi bar, seemed to be less enthusiastic in the events transpiring. A sudden blast of ki and a small shattering rock followed. The god then yawned as he looked at the others. "Looks like I used up so much energy, that I can only destroy a little bit of earth. Well... at least I still kept my promise and destroyed it."

"Just not very much of it, Lord Beerus."

"Yes, I guess I will have to come back another time and destroy the rest. Maybe by then, the Super Saiyan God will be more of a challenge. Or perhaps this other Saiyan will surpass that. What do you call yourself?"

Tarble still confused by the act of just destroying a rock. He shook his head when he was addressed. "I am Tarble?" He spoke with uncertainty.

"No, no, not your name. That form of yours. The furry one." Beerus said with a grin. "I want to know what the form is called, so I can remember it properly."

"Oh... I call it Saiyan Primal."

"Saiyan Primal? Simple enough to remember, Lord Beerus. And fits well with Primal Ki that flows through you." Whis gleefully turned away with his hand raised to hold two orders of sushi.

"Primal Ki?" Beerus asked. "I feel you explained it before."

"I have, but we will continue that lesson on the way home."

"Very well, I cannot wait to take another nap. Today was a good work out." Beerus placed his hand against his warden's back. "Tell next time, keep training so I can go full power next time. Tata for now."

With that, the angel and god disappeared. The defenders of earth knew of a new threat to their world. They were now given a chance to defend themselves, given an opportunity to train. Vegeta and Goku looked to each other a knew they needed to prepare with each other, that the two of them would need to obtain the God Ki once more.

"Did they leave already?" Garic spoke as he finished a piece of Unagi. Ashe suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt and lifted her cousin off the ground with one arm. "Whoa, calm down."

"Calm down! We fought for our lives, and you sat back eating. I should beat you up right now." Ashe's voice was more of a roar than a scream. 

"I didn't sense any dishonesty from Whis when he told me that earth was going to be safe. Seemed like a nice guy. Plus, I sense that Beerus was having fun. What would be the point of destroying something that lets you have fun?" Garic rose his hands up as if to submit and tried to calm the situation.

"And you didn't say anything... Why?" Geta asked is a glare of his own.

"Whis told me that I couldn't. That he would stop me... and that is when I felt his power." Garic began to feel uncomfortable by being held up by his cousin. "He is stronger than Beerus. I could tell... If he wanted to, he could have taken all of us... even with Uncle Vegeta and Goku as the Super Saiyan God."

"That strong?" Ashe asked and waited for Garic to nod in confirmation. She then simply dropped him to the ground. "Sounds like we have to get back into training then. There is no way I am letting a cat beat me again, Fused or not."

This ends the Battle of Gods' story; next will be Resurrection F. After that the Movie's Arc will finish and we will get into some more of Super. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you enjoy the next chapters that follow.


	115. Training of the good and the bad

Ten months have passed since the Beerus first appeared on earth. Goku and Vegeta challenged each other to obtain the power of the Super Saiyan God on their own, a rivalry reignited between them for a new purpose. The two trained intensively, knowing their limits were broken during their time enjoying the transformation in the fusion. The two had partners that could assist them as well. Goku having Trunks, Gohan with his recent unlocked potential from Elder Kai, and Raditz as training partners. Vegeta had Ashe and Geta who could also use fusion to push him to higher levels. But no matter how much they pushed themselves with their training partners, they could not manage to obtain the lost power dwelling inside them.

Bulma, much like the original show and movie, has entertained the angel known as Whis. Introducing him to fantastic new foods and many wonders that money could buy. Raditz, when not training, is told by Bulma not to inform his brother of the angel's arrival. The Saiyan's wife knew better than to allow Goku to find out. He would try to convince Whis to train him and ruin all the goodwill she developed with the divine being. Her attempts would end up for naught though when the hungry Saiyan came from the gravity chamber smelling food. Goku excited to see Whis and much like Bulma said, the warrior begged for pointers to access the God Ki. Pestering annoyed the angel, of course.

"Goku, your wife has spent much of her time making sure dining arrangements would be pleasant for me. You are ruining the taste of all these well-prepared delights." Whis' usual smile turned to his stern look. A well-mannered teacher's glare at the much younger mortal.

"If I leave you to enjoy your food, would you be willing to train me?" Goku grinned childishly as he always did.

"Kakarot, stop it," Raditz spoke up with his arms cross. "You can ask him after his meal with Bulma. Go get lunch, eat, and come back."

"But Raditz!" Goku began to whine with Raditz holding out a finger.

"No backchat, you already were rude enough not to clean up before greeting your guest. Go." Raditz suddenly realized the same sternness his mother would give him. She was a kind Saiyan but was not afraid to remind both him and his father, who handled the home.

"Alright. Sorry, mister Whis." Goku bowed, remembering his manners taught to him by his grandpa. The forty-year-old Saiyan soon left once more.

"Thank you, Raditz." Bulma sighed as she was not sure how she would get Goku to settle down.

"Yes. You are much closer to get training from me, simply because of your respect you show." Whis returned to his pleasant tone as he took a small fork and pulled a piece of cake before humming in delight for the sweet. "Mmmm. How would you like to join me on my way back?"

"If I got to go without my brother, I would never hear the end of it. And if the two of us went, then Vegeta would be in a huff as well. That is what happens you have grown-up children, I guess." Raditz eased his stance as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So you could not come unless Goku and Vegeta were to come?" Whis asked with a side glance.

"I could do without Vegeta, to be honest. The Prince does get on my nerves, and keeping him weaker would be fun. But Goku wouldn't agree to that."

"I am surprised you don't mention the other Saiyans in this." Whis place a strawberry into his mouth, showing lightly. "Do you think Tarble and Nappa would not agree to go?"

"You sound like your recruiting, Whis. If you're interested in training Saiyans, you should invite them." Bulma said, seeing that Whis seemed to not be against the idea. She also hoped it meant he would grow more attached to the planet.

"Oh, Bulma... It is not that I am interested in them. In fact, it would merely pass the time for me."

"Tarble might join; if for nothing more, then it might be interesting. Nappa though... He has prepared his own retirement for a while. Being seventy-six, he is only four years away from getting too old for battle."

"Too old?" Bulma seemed confused about what Raditz meant.

"Saiyans stay in their prime until they reach the age of eighty. Then they rapidly degrade to elderly men, unfit for battle. Nappa will want to help Yamma get used to her power while he is capable of pushing her."

"Wait... Goku is going to stay that young until he is eighty? Great..." Bulma spoke disheartened to find out her husband would look still in his twenties even as she grew older. "Maybe I should have looked into more of Dr. Gero's Biomechanical upgrades. 18 hasn't really aged much either since we met her."

"Come now Bulma, A woman like yourself should not be so hung up on getting older." The angel smirked.

"Says someone who looks young and is probably a millennia-old."

"Older." Whis chuckled.

Goku returned cleaned up and proper for a guest. Whis smiled gently as Goku joined them in a nice meal. Goku even keeping his manners under the glare of his older brother. The angel politely tapping at his mouth with a cloth. The meal coming to an end, Whis appreciating Goku's change of attitude. "Good news, Goku. I have decided to train you, but only if you can convince two more Saiyans to join you. But only two others. No more." Whis decided to challenge Goku a little bit.

The youngest Saiyan in the group of full-blooded Saiyans had to think. "Let's see... Tarble has his Saiyan Primal. But that Supreme Grand Kai guy said that Primal Ki and God Ki don't mingle. He might get only the most basics of training, and he is working with Garic." Goku racked his mind on if asking Tarble even made sense, as his long-time training buddy. "Vegeta and I have a challenge going on who will reclaim it sooner, and it would be unfair to get a head start." He said as he looked at Raditz. He could see his brother's clenched jaw, his turned gaze a sign that he was getting annoyed. Goku wondered if his brother would keep up, remembering the battle between Evil 21 and his sudden power-up. The strange flashes of red hair and aura, like a fake Super Saiyan God.

"Raditz, you had God Ki once before, right? You want to join? Might be fun." Goku grinned widely. "I plan on asking Vegeta to keep us even, but you are the only other I remember of us Saiyans that dealt with God Ki."

"You had God Ki before?" Whis' curiosity peeked once more.

"For only about a minute or so I think. Southern Supreme Kai lent me some." Raditz didn't like Whis playfully looking at him.

"Ooo. So you were the first Super Saiyan God then. Beerus will be upset with that fact." The angel laughed. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"I didn't transform to a Super Saiyan God. I just was Super Saiyan, with God Ki. It was not the same." The Saiyan grumbled as he stared off.

"Well, I am going to go ask Vegeta. Can we leave when I get back?" Goku asked, Whis simply nodded before watching Goku vanish suddenly.

It did not take much to convince the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta gladly accepting to go train to get access to the Super Saiyan God power. Without a word to his wife, just a message to be given by his son to explain the situation. Raditz excusing himself to meet with 21, explaining what was happening. She was not happy that she would be without him for so long but made him promise to come back before the year's end. Raditz glad to agree, the two sharing a moment to kiss before he could hear Vegeta's voice demanding him to come. The three Saiyans were taken to Beerus' planet and introduced to Whis' intense training.

-Deep in space-

"Sir, reports just came in. A number of the high threats have left the planet earth. If this is correct, Prince Vegeta, the one known as Goku, and his brother Raditz have disappeared." An alien who wore the armor of the new Cooler Forces. He kneeled down two a small blue alien known as Sorbet.

"Good. With Prince Vegeta and Raditz gone, the two most cautious of the warriors are gone. Any word on if Nappa or the other Saiyan signature plan on leaving as well? Or the other high-power levels?" Sorbet looked down at his subordinate.

"No, sir. Though, it is close to the time that the unknown Saiyan signature to disappear from the planet with the hybrid energy signature. Nappa's strength has shown digression as well. The others are still around, so the mission could be considered high risk still. The analysis indicates that the percentage of success has increased to agreeable levels if we leave now. We can bring back-"

"Quiet!" Sorbet cut the soldier off. "As per Cooler's direct orders, we will not invade the earth. These tests are only to measure our system's capabilities." Sorbet reminded his minion who they were currently ruled over by. His finger pointed to his scouter as it was common for Freeza to listen in to anyone suspicious, a risk they were consistently under.

"I am sorry. My overzealous manner to conquer must have made me forget our orders. I will ensure it does not happen again." The alien dipped his head. "I will return to monitoring the situation."

"You best do so." Sorbet's hand lifted to bring Tagoma's attention. Previous orders were already given in secret to his preferred subordinate. A simple bow before he left the room. Soon their secret plan to reclaim the Freeza Force from Cooler would be enacted. Sorbet's thoughts on the mystery of Freeza's disappearance when he went, and the ship dates showing Cooler having been there at the same time. Sorbet could smell treachery and would return his true master.

-Some months later-

With the forced assistance of the Pilaf Gang, Sorbet and Tagoma had gathered all the dragon balls. They ensured to be far away from any of the enormous power levels, glad to the new tech that allowed them to sneak around unnoticed so far. It had taken some time to sneak around, but the earthlings proved useful. Now they stood before the dragon balls, in awe of the beautiful orbs.

"Rise dragon, and grant our wish!" Sorbet called to the sky, watching the sky darken unnaturally.

A flash before the golden scales of Tenryu became visible. The young dragon coiled before resting its head on its massive body. "I am Tenryu, the Divine Dragon. I shall grant you any two wishes within my power. Speak now." The dragon's voice echoed with a rumble.

"Y-yes... can you revive someone long dead?" Sorbet asked, to ensure his wish was possible.

"If it was a premature death. I can restore them to life whole and healthy," Tenryu confirmed. "Is that your wish?"

"Yes! I wish for my true leader, Freeza, to be restored to life." Sorbet spoke, figuring the last wish would be for his master. Immortality could finally be Freeza's.

"As you wish." Tenryu's eyes flashed red.

Freeza simply appeared in his final form, his eyes opened slowly in confusion. The first thing he saw was three cowering beings, but as his vision turned, he noticed armor familiar to him but an even more familiar symbol on the breast piece. "Explain to me why someone who wears the emblem that scum that I have to call my brother brought me back. If your answer does not please me, then I will annihilate you without a second thought."

"Lord Freeza, we are loyalists to you. Forced to work under Cooler, but we believed his sudden rise to power and your disappearance was too coincidental. So we took it upon ourselves to return the rightful ruler." Sorbet quickly pleaded with Freeza, his hope for his loyalty to be rewarded.

Freeza looked at his subordinate, then turned to the Tagoma who bowed as well. His gaze shifted to see the golden dragon awaiting the second wish. "Speak your desire, and I shall grant it before leaving." Tenryu's voice echoed once more. "If you do not have one, I will return to my rest."

"My desire?" Freeza said with a wicked smile. "I have many desires... but only one in my mind. One that I wish is to kill all who oppose me with my own two hands, but that is something I will grant myself." Freeza's arms lifted slightly. "My wish is for my brother to be bound to my command. To have to follow any order, and cannot resist it."

"Your wish... is granted." Tenryu's eyes flashed brightly. "With that, all wishes have been granted."

"Before you go... I don't need anyone removing my wishes. So goodbye." Freeza lifted his finger and fired a blast at the dragon. The beam of energy ricochet off his scales, Freeza surprised.

"My power is superior to your own, Freeza. For transgression against me... I shall also give you a curse." Tenryu's eyes intensely flared. "You shall not be returned to life again; I shall seal your soul the next time you die. Spend your last chance carefully."

Freeza just grinned. "That is fine... I don't plan on dying anytime soon." The tyrant laughed as the dragon balls lifted to the sky and vanished with the dragon. Sorbet and Tagoma lead Freeza to their ship quickly and disappearing into space minutes before Piccolo appeared. Freeza ordering to be taken to his brother immediately, as he must prepare for his revenge.

-Time Chamber-

Tarble and a clone's series of strikes and blocks thundered through the white void. Garic had been asked to go to the Supreme Kai's world, as he was a second person who managed to control Primal Ki without losing control of himself. Daikaioh recognized the young man could be a key in genuinely understanding it. Garic's time with the Kais would prove helpful, and Tarble was glad when his son accepted the training. It did mean he lost his partner though. Now he had to rely on the multi-form technique.

Orbs of bright light hung overhead; false moons made to allow him to absorb more Blutz Waves from the atmosphere of the time chamber. The two launched away from each other, as their bodies quickly covered in fur and entered the Primal Saiyan form. They did not stop there, though, as they pushed to power up more. Tarble had found himself lacking in the fight with Beerus, only a form of entertainment. If this form was not able to save his home, he needed to master it and possibly reach a new transformation.

Once he exhausted his energy to try to reach this new level, his form simply dropped to his base. The two Saiyans huffed before they became one once more. Body drenched in sweat; his vision grew fuzzy. "I feel... like I am missing a step. Think Tarble. Do you just not have enough Blutz Waves absorbed? Are you missing something else? If you cannot figure out what it is, the next time Beerus shows up... he might kill everyone." Tarble walked to a nearby table, pulling a Sensu bean from a bag and recovered his stamina. "Let try doubling up the amount of Blutz Waves once more." He summoned up more Power Balls, brightening the area as his body naturally absorbed the radiation again.

-Deep space, Cooler Planet 96-

Cooler sat in his throne, enjoying the years of conquest. The deal he made paid off, as the Saiyans did not leave their planet. No threat to the galaxy was an interest to them, only a threat to their world. It did make it monotonous when no one could challenge him. But that would change this day.

A call to the throne room ended the moment it was sent. An explosion from the outside. Cooler stood to look at what was causing the commotion. Instead, his wall was torn asunder and the room exposed to the outside. Freeza gladly stepped into the ruined throne room as dust and smoke covered him. Guards lifted their weapons, long loyal to Cooler and fired at the still smoke covered assailant. Freeza rewarded them with a blast that ended them instantly.

"I see you enjoyed your time as my replacement." Freeza finally said as he stepped in. Cooler's head lifted, concerned about how he was resurrected. He made sure to closely monitor the earth's space to ensure no one would try to bring him back. The only ship reported to leave and come back was from the planet itself. He was unaware of Freeza's resurrection on planet Namek.

"Freeza, not sure how you made it back... but you chose poorly to return. Now you will have to die again." Cooler spoke as he was quick to transform into his fifth form, ready to kill his younger brother. The muscular alien charged at the lithe body of Freeza.

"Stop," Freeza ordered, Cooler sudden stopped. Freeza smiled, watching a sudden fear realize into his brother's eyes, his body shook as he tried to will himself to move. "Kneel," Freeza ordered again. Cooler dropped to a knee, lowering his head. "Good boy... now kill yourself." Freeza's eyes were cold as he looked at his brother. Cooler's hand lifted to point his finger at his own head, a shine of energy at the tip. "Stop." Freeza smiled as he knew he was in complete control. "Now, my brother, here is what you are going to do..."

Cooler soon announced the return of his lost brother and returned control to Freeza. The Freeza Force has returned to rule the galaxy, and all previous deals under Cooler would be under review. Freeza then announced the future invasion of planet earth. But before he would, he needed to ensure he was limber enough. A final order was given to Cooler directly, to be his punching bag so that Freeza could do this thing called "training."

Freeza resurrected and reclaiming his position. His plans are known to try and conquer earth once more, to get revenge on those who killed or defeated him. Will his training prove to be enough to overcome the more powerful fighters? Will he be defeated without Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz? Will Tarble obtain another new form himself? Will Cooler somehow survive or will the compelled wish make him a sacrificial pawn? Let's see what happens in the next chapter!


	116. Earth's defenders Vs. Freeza Forces!

"You three are showing real progress. Who knew only a few months would provide this kind of difference in skill." Whis remarked as he effortlessly evaded each blow of the three Saiyans. Their skill and speed had obtained new levels, accessing the power of the Super Saiyan God and making it part of them. Even with this massive power boost, the angel moved as if playing with them. The three getting into each other's as they worked to train and land the first successful hit in on their trainer. "But you all have a lot to work under. Raditz and Vegeta both are far too focused at all times, on edge, which simply makes you react too soon. Goku, on the other hand..." Whis' knife handed into his side, revealing an open guard. "Is to relaxed and allow himself to be unprepared. It is keeping you all from reaching your true potential."

"True potential, it only obtained in moments of peril. When you are backed into a wall with no other choice but to fight." Raditz roared out as his long black hair burst red. He charged forward with a flurry of strikes.

"You are allowing yourself to power up again, this training is for only base level. You must master your base so that your higher forms perform better." Whis sighed as he placed his finger to Raditz's forehead, the Saiyan stopped in his tracks. "As the Saiyan showing the most progress, you must act as an example to the others. Your punishment is cooking dinner... in this." A simple snap followed as Raditz's armor vanished and was replaced by a thick bodysuit that restricted all his movements and grew so heavy that the Saiyan could not maintain his flight. Plummeted into the ground. "You two, continue." Whis smiled motioning for Goku and Vegeta to move forward, the two not about to miss out on getting stronger.

-Earth: after four months-

A ship lands on the front lawn of Capsule Corp, a teenaged Trunks confused by the strange design and Ki he felt from it. He went out only to see a small humanoid man exit the craft. A peculiar being who called himself Jaco, a self-proclaimed super-elite galactic patrolman. He came with a grave warning for Bulma and was seeking out the person who had successfully defeated Freeza once before, information on the subject was scarce at best. When Bulma questions him on why he is asking for such information, recalling only the Future Ashe successfully killing Freeza on her own... and Vegeta not long ago. Jaco announces that Freeza has returned, and he would be coming to earth soon. Bulma realizing the danger they were in, as Evil 21 had suped-up all the villains of the past, and began to call for Whis. Bulma asking how much time they have while holding a Strawberry Parfait, and being told they had an hour. Bulma storming off afterward to call the others, warning them of the threat coming... Freeza and his Galactic empire! Over one million men, due to the efforts of Cooler keeping the galaxy under his command.

Chichi is the first to get the call, asked to inform Nappa and the Crane school nearby them. Krillin, who readies himself for battle and 18 respecting his wishes to watch over Marron while he fights. 18, of course, feeling it would be better if she went, as she was stronger than her husband. Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner reacting to the Ki they felt. Gohan telling Sharpner to lead the Saiya Squad Forces against the threat around the world, as he went to face against the returning threat. Videl left to care for the still baby Pan. 

The people that arrive at the location of Freeza's landing were, Nappa, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Piccolo, and Yurin. 

"Why is Tarble not here? Or Dende?" Piccolo grumbled as they landed, the mass of aliens filled the air like a mass of locus.

"Tarble will be here when he is finished his round of training. Besides, if you think we need him... you need more training." Yurin laughed lightly. "They only feel powerful because they are massed together."

"That is not the point. We might run into a surprise we are not ready for. Too many surprises can be accomplished with so many people." The Namekian's eyes scanned the group before them.

"It will be fine, Piccolo. After Beerus made his first showing, I am sure a lot of us began training much more intensely." Gohan said with a grin. "Isn't that right?"

A majority of the group nervously chuckled, as the truth was they did not intensify their training. They still trained, but nothing more than usual. Chichi taught at her school would train with her kids as well to keep herself stronger, but the other humans had already decided to take a step back for stronger fighters to take up the fighting. Gohan noticed many of them refusing to look him in the eye.

"Oh... well, I did, at least. And with the other Hybrids and fusion, we will have no problem. Where are Geta, Ashe, Garic, and Trunks."

"Garic was sent to the world of the Kais. He might be able to make it to us if they feel the danger. I thought to summon him, but once again. I don't think it will be needed." Yurin's eyes focused on the ship, wondering why Freeza had not come out yet.

"Ashe and Geta had school. They tried to skip out, but I sent them back." Chichi remarked, the group shocked for a moment.

"Don't you think saving the planet is more important than school?" Krillin asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Not when they have a perfect attendance record for both of them. I am not about to let my children loose any scholarship they can get just because of some space dictator. Plus, it would mean less of a chance for me to beat this Freeza guy." Chichi's knuckles popped as she tightened her grip, having gotten more severe with her training; all thanks to her first encounter with Freeza and his goons. "What about Trunks, you should have better contact with him."

"Well, I moved out a while ago. I figured Trunks would have been here before me." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I am also worried about why 21 is not here. Or the other Androids."

The ship began to open up as Freeza in his hovering chair finally made an appearance. His first form to show just how little of a threat he found all of them. Beside him hovered Sorbet, flanked by Tagoma and Sashimi, and his own brother, who was flanked by his own Armored Squadron. His brother, in the slick fourth form, not yet transformed into his full strength, but a massive amount of power flowed from him. Yurin gulped as she thought the enormous Ki was from a bigger group but realized a majority of it came from Freeza and his brother.

"And here I thought I would have to destroy a city to get your attention. But you all came out here to welcome me properly." Freeza began his taunting. "But from the looks of it, none of you are the true targets I seek. So, I ask you... where are the princes of the Saiyans? As well as that Pineapple headed woman with a sword. I have some business with them."

The group looked at each other, confused by the third person he was looking for. Chichi then realized he was speaking about the future version of her daughter. It seemed that Freeza was after people that defeated him or lead to an embarrassing situation. Chichi was glad that Ashe was not here, as she was sure her daughter would welcome the challenge. "Sorry they aren't here. But just you wait, Tarble will be coming very soon. And if you are very unlucky, then you will have to deal with Vegeta at the same time."

"Wait? Hmm..." Freeza smirked with his finger to his chin. "I have waited for a long time. Not as long as my first time in hell, but plenty of time altogether. And I made sure to resist my own urges to come sooner. Four long months I waited..."

"So the dragon was summoned for him. I should have figured." Piccolo groaned, not liking the sneer coming from the alien.

"I will wait, but if they do not show... well, our celebrations will bring them out. Let's give them." Freeza's hand rested on her hoverchair, his eyes unwavering from his prey. "Ten seconds." The sight of the small band of resistance flinching was most enjoyable for the galactic terror. "ten... nine... eight..."

"Guys, don't worry about the small fries. Let me handle them. You all focus on the elite fighters." Yamcha placed his hands together with closed eyes as he summoned up his Ki.

"Seven... Six... Five..."

"I'll take on Freeza then. Piccolo, you have my back right." Gohan's body tensed as he got ready to fight.

"Right." Piccolo grinned, as it had been some time he had a fight that he felt he could win. None of them were near Freeza's power back when they first went to Namek after all.

"Four... three... two..."

"I have been waiting for my chance to finally fight you again." Chichi grinned as her body already enveloped itself with her Rose Thorn Armor style.

"Keep calm, Chichi. Can't let you go ahead of me; otherwise, the prince will have my head." Nappa teased as his body swelled with Ki and allowed himself to enter the Super Saiyan state.

"One..." Freeza's finger flicked forward.

"All units, Attack!" Sorbet called out with a swish of his arm, The thousands of men roared out with thunder. The swarm headed toward the eight defenders of the earth.

Yamcha's eyes flashed open, his hands separated and swirled around him. Orbs of ki trailed behind his shifting palms and spread out around his allies. "Wolf Spirit Hurricane!" He called out as a simple movement of his body caused each of the energy balls to rocket forward. His mastery of Ki control shown to not wane but to have increased. Swirling his hands as hundreds of orbs twisted around them, multiplying and rushing forward. Freeza's men repelled by a single human and found themselves outmatch by the technique.

Freeza's attention shifted to Cooler, displeased. "Is this what is left of my army, Brother?"

"I told you that attacking was a poor tactical choice." Cooler's voice cold, hating his force compliance. "Should I order the other ships to send their forces... or are you going to accept that the massive army is not capable of doing this."

"You are so angry, brother... but maybe your right. Cooler squadron, begin your assault." Freeza ordered, a smirk as he knew it meant Cooler would have to watch his prized fighters possibly get killed. In truth, the killing of his men had its own benefit; Fewer men he would have to pay later.

Salza looked to Lord Cooler, not loyal to Freeza still. The tyrant's eye shifting to the commander. "Go," Cooler ordered. "Show our Lord Freeza that you are more capable than any in his forces."

Salza bowed, not a word fo defiance. "Cooler Armored Squadron, move out!" Neiz and Dore nodded before the three men rushed forward. The two soldiers blasted ahead and broke a hole through the defenses made by Yamcha. Salza burst forward, headed toward the closest target he could find.

Krillin, Tien, and Yurin took to the sky and intercepted the three Squadron members. Salza rushed toward Tien, Dore barreled at Krillin in hopes of taking out the weaker looking fighter, and Neiz took woman before him without issue. Salza's Ki blade stabbed forward for the Crane Style Master, a simple hand placement redirecting the commander's attack and a quick chop to the back of his neck. Dore's arms open and motioned to clamp down onto Krillin, only for the smaller man to vanish from his sight, and his eyes bulging out as a kick landed onto the back of his head. Neiz's palms thrust forward as a pink blast of energy toward Yurin. The witch rotated her wrist as the Ki seemed to get absorbed, rotating her other wrist as the blast exited thin air behind her opponent. Neiz suddenly caught in his own Bind Wave and zapped. The three soldiers fell to the ground, either unconscious or killed by their own attack, which left Cooler shocked and Freeza amused.

"Looks like they at least were able to make it in. Sorbet, do you think Tagoma and Sashimi could do better." Freeza mocked his brother as he turned to his loyal subordinate.

"Of course, they have strength comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria. Nothing would keep them away from their targets." The commander bowed, followed by his own subordinates.

"Playtime is over Freeza!" Gohan shouted as his Ki flared, a white aura surrounded him as he obtained his Ultimate form. He took to the sky and was followed by Chichi, Nappa, and Piccolo.

"Cooler, you handle the Super Saiyan. I will play with the boy, he seems to be needing a lesson taught to him." Freeza ordered. "You two, kill the Namekian and Earthling."

"As you wish... Lord Freeza." Cooler growled out his statement. He wanted to instead try for Freeza's life at this very moment, but his body betrayed him and instead forced him to move for Nappa. 

Sashimi and Tagoma took off to prove themselves, and it would be a small challenge to between the two of them to see who could kill their opponent more spectacularly. Freeza finally allowing himself out of his hoverchair, to enable himself full movement for his own warm-up.

-Nappa Vs. Cooler-

Nappa roared out forward as he went to make full contact with Freeza's brother, but the massive Saiyan was slammed into hard enough to send himself back to the ground. His eyes widened in sheer surprised that he matched and surpassed Super Saiyan so easily. The warrior leaped to his feet and was met with a kick that skids him over the ground. Nappa's arms shook after they took the impact of the intense strike. Cooler looked as if he was moving with ease.

"Looks like you are a bit stronger than I thought you would be." Nappa frowned as he shook his hands to get rid of the numbness. "Fine... I will take this to the next level!" He roared out as his Ki surged up, electricity flowed around him as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The muscular form appeared before Cooler, a full swing of his fist aimed for his opponent's head. 

Cooler's hand lifted and stopped the incoming blow, cold eyes focused on the Saiyan. "If this is the best a Saiyan has to offer, then you don't have any hope to win." A blur of motion, Nappa felt air forced from his lungs as he was launched back. Cooler's palm stretched into his chest only a few moments before he was sent back.

"Tien, Nappa is in trouble. We need to move." Yurin's hands placed together. "Ki kai ko. Ki Ki Kai." She began to chant as the clouds overhead gathered.

"Right, Krillin. I will try to get him to hold still. You hit him with the finish." The three-eyed warrior shifted his arms cross before him. Tien soon multiplied until there were three of himself, dashing to away to position himself.

Krillin could only nod as he watched his friend moved to position. Yamcha kept the smaller soldiers at bay and was slowly defeating them. But even he had a limit of distance, and soon the alien forces were instead headed to attack the planet's population. The small human began to wish he did bring his wife to fight with them.

Tien placed himself around Cooler, the alien shifted his gaze with lazy interest. The human and his duplicates put his fingers and thumbs together with an opening for Cooler to fit in, Ki surging to his palms. "Kaioken... Times 20... Kikoho! TriForce Collision!" Tien's body wreathed in a red aura, like a massive bonfire, the power focused between his palms. The blast from the three copies sped forward and slammed into Cooler. "Ki-enzan!" Krillin called out after, the disc of Ki tossed from his hands toward the monster before them. The dust from Tien's attack parting as the disc approached, colliding with the alien and dispursing around his body with no effect. Krillin caught dumbfounded as his power seemed like nothing to the opponent.

"Is that all you have? Shall I return the favor?" Cooler lifted his finger with a small beam fired through a Tien with ease. "Oops, it seems you are less than paper." His other hand rose to block the incoming attack from Nappa again.

Yurin's hands opened to the sky as thunder from the sky rumbled. "Nappa, don't get close to him." She yelled out. Cooler turned his attention to the woman.

"Seems you Earthlings have not learned your limits." Cooler let out a sigh before he let a swift kick knock away Nappa away again. His body turned to face her, his hand lifted to aim. Soon chains of Ethereal nature wrapped around his wrist and dragged it back to the ground. His face twisted from his calm demeanor to confusion, then to worry as another chain wrapped around his other limbs and locked him into place.

"You underestimate us, and that will be your folly!" Yurin grinned as her magic trapped him. "Now face the power of a witch!" The sky rumbled loudly once more before she pointed to him. "KI KAI KO!" A flash of light as lightning struck down on Cooler. Yurin then clapped her hands together, two masses of earth rose and slammed into each other to crush the alien. "Not finished yet!" Spears of ice formed in the sky above the broken ground, impaling the ground instantly freezing the ground in a dome of ice. 

Cooler could feel the pressure and weight grow as she began to condense the space on itself, crushing everything together and allowing the heat to build once more. The ice shattering and breaking as another lightning struck and built up the heat, But soon the alien had enough. The smaller form grew larger, his appearance drastically changing as much as his Ki, as he took his fifth and final form. He burst from the top of her shield like it was glass. "I guess I won't go easy on you this time."

A burst of light overhead bathed the battlefield; it was followed by a loud roar. Cooler recognized the sound, and he turned to witness Nappa reverted back to his Super Saiyan state. The Saiyan's body growing massively by the second, as he obtained his Golden Oozaru form. "You are not the only one who can get more power, Cooler. Now you face a Golden Oozaru, in full control." Nappa grinned as even the light of the power ball shined on his bald head.

"I guess I will start getting serious."

~Piccolo and Chichi Vs. Sashimi and Tagoma~

The bull-like Alien of Sashimi barreled forward to Piccolo, a shower of Ki collided with the Namekian and Earthling. The smokescreen allowed for Sashimi to put Piccolo into a bear hug. A grin on his face as he began to crush the Namekian as he tightened his arms around him. "Too easy, now I will break you and watch Tagoma finish off the Earthling."

Tagoma's focus of blasts soon turned to Chichi, hundreds of small Ki blasts slammed into her body. "How do you like that, a power equal to Freeza's right-hand men." The warrior's pride reared its head before he laughed out.

"Funny... because you two make that sound impressive." Piccolo began to push away Sashimi's arms, watching the eyes widen as fear crept into them. A burst of Ki forced Sashimi's guard open before Piccolo jabbed his hand into the abdomen of his opponent.

Tagoma's exploding Ki came closer rapidly, Chichi appeared before his face with a sudden blow to his face and sent him flying back. "Our power was higher than their own by the time we left Namek, and only had grown since then. An army would not be enough to handle one of us." She grinned as she vanished and slammed Tagoma toward the ground with enough force to make a crater with his body and bury the fighter. "You ready to get to the real fight, Piccolo."

Piccolo chuckled as Sashimi followed his ally to the ground. The two defenders of the earth took off toward Freeza, ready to join Gohan in his fight with the tyrant. The Namekian brought two fingers to his forehead, preparing his attack.

~Gohan Vs. Freeza~

Freeza's first form flew through the sky from the sudden blow from Gohan. A growl left by the unexpected power from the hybrid, a small moment of remembering the boy that fought him a long time ago. The difference in ability now was more than apparent. He corrected himself in the sky as Gohan trailed behind, ready to land another blow. The white aura of the warrior closed in, his hand grabbed as Freeza's body grew and took his second form. "I felt that blow... now it is my turn to return the favor."

Gohan felt an impact on his cheek and retaliated the following instant after. The two entering a blur of battle with Gohan showing his superior ability still. For every blow, Gohan returned two more. Freeza could finally see the fruits of his training in real action and found himself enjoying every moment of struggle to surpass this half-monkey. In the middle of battle, Freeza showed his ability to rapidly switch his forms as he turned to his third form amid combat. 

Tides turning as his speed and power began to overtake Gohan. The tyrant cheering as he was surprised by a sneak attack. Chichi focused all her Ki to her foot and landed an intense kick to his body. Freeza instead just turned his eyes to her, blasting a simply beam at her before she suddenly vanished. Gohan had worked quickly to instant transmit her away. Piccolo took advantage of the opening and fired a special beam cannon. Freeza turned to see the oncoming attack and decided it was time to knock the scale over rather than simply tip them. Transforming into his final form and tanking the attack instead of being skewered by it. 

"Thank you for the warm-up, now I can get serious." Freeza laughed. Gohan powered up and rushed the Tyrant and found each of his attacks evaded simply. "My brother was a good practice buddy, stronger than anyone in my army." Freeza mocked as he playful dodged each strike. "Without him, I would not nearly be the same strength." Freeza then grabbed Gohan's hand and began crushing it. Snapping of bone as Gohan yelled out in pain, Chichi fired a blast into him with Piccolo in hopes of weakening him.

Freeza's patients for insects had dwindled now, a simple ball of energy to send Gohan back while he dealt with the bugs. Speed beyond what they could prepare for. Freeza appeared before Chichi and with a simple tail slap, carried her through the air. His finger lift and fired a beam through Piccolo's abdomen. Piccolo coughed up blood as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. His finger turned to Chichi to finish the job and ensure she did not get up.

Chichi rocketed toward the ground, about to crash into the hard rock. A burst of Ki first passed and then followed her, enveloping her and slowing her down. Her body instead came to a stop in Geta's arms. His mother unconscious from Freeza's blow, Geta's eyes rose up to the man who did this to her. Freeza smiled down at the newcomer, amused that he looked like his old subordinate but younger. Geta pulled out a Sensu Bean and made his mother take it. Her eyes opening to see her son out of school and in the middle of the battle now.

"What are you doing here, Geta?" Her voice turned to an upset tone.

"Relax, it is lunchtime. Attendance will not get affected." Geta let his mother stand on her own. "Now, stand back... it would be best if you retreated."

"Retreat! Ha! You don't know your mother. I will keep an eye out for his attack better, so don't worry." Chichi smiled as she positioned herself, ready to fight.

"No... I am not worried he will hurt you." Geta's eyes intensified as he looked at Freeza. "You won't be given a chance, because I am about to destroy him." His ki erupted with little regard around him; Chichi forced to shield herself from her son's anger was building. 

Even she gulped at the sight of him so angry and decided to take his advice. She then sensed Ashe's Ki skyrocket as well, her attention turned to Cooler. Cursing in her mind as could only hope the two of them would be able to finish quickly and get back to class before it was too late, then getting angry with herself about worrying about school at a time like this.

~Ashe and Nappa Vs. Cooler~

The Golden Oozaru form had not turned the tides as Nappa had planned. It had allowed him to damage the final form Cooler, but nothing more as his opponent's speed, strength, and durability still surpassed even this form. Each of his massive fists could envelop the smaller target, but the alien kept his distance and rained energy down on the larger body. His mass easy to target just because of the sheer size.

"Hands off my Uncle." Came a voice from behind Cooler. His gaze turned to see a young pineapple hairstyle woman, a white button-up shirt with a loose tie hanging from her neck. Lightly chewing her gum as she allowed him time to turn to face her.

"You should have taken your chance to attack me from behind. Do you Earthlings have no concept of battle tactics." Cooler actually admiring the hybrid's bravado, recognizing her. "I am sorry for breaking our deal... but I had no choice."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ashe cracked her neck before tensing her fingers and letting the pop. "But I have to thank you, your visit got me out of an awkward situation. I only have twenty minutes to play with you, though."

"Interesting. Very well. Let us battle it out like we agreed. I expect you not to hold back." Cooler fired a blast out as he yelled out the last part of his statement.

Ashe instantly burst into her Super Saiyan 2 state, evading the attack and came for him. Ki blades forged as she sliced away one of his horns as he dodged. A tail slap allowed for Cooler to follow up with a blast to her side and send her back. Ashe recovering and attempted to cut through her opponent.

Nappa watching the battle, and could feel the massive powers that eclipsed his own. His eyes then turned to Yurin and the other humans. "You all better run. We might not be able to keep the attacks to such a low degree long. Yurin, go get Tarble. We may need him." Nappa not caring for Saiyan pride as much as the others, as winning was a must to care. The gigantic ape leaped to the sky and attempted to smash through Cooler's defense and allow Ashe to get a definite hit. But as the two increased the difficulty, Cooler seemed to increase his own ability and keep the two of them in check.

Yurin and the others retreated to try and take out the Freeza Forces, attempting to attack the planet. Yurin instead rushed to the lookout, surprised her husband was not out already. Whatever trick he was mastering would have to wait.

~Geta and Gohan Vs. Freeza~

"You look upset. With that look in your eyes, the woman must be important to you somehow." Freeza's gaze returned to Chichi as she attempted to get away from the fight. "She is a bit old for you... and with you looking like Vegeta. I am going to assume your mother. At least I am giving you a chance to see her again before she is erased." His tail lifted to grab Gohan as he attempted to strike Freeza and stop him. Freeza's finger lifted to fire a beam at Chichi. 

Geta intercepted the beam and smacked it away, the sting of his hand made it shake. A small glimpse of Freeza's power. Geta's body surrounded by electricity as he went full power Super Saiyan 2 in an instant. With a roar of fury, he appeared before Freeza. Gohan instant transmitted out of Freeza's hold in the same moment. The two hybrids bathed Freeza in a Ki as he resided in the center of their colliding energy. Freeza appeared behind Geta and knocked him into Gohan following with a smirk. He fired a beam and pierced through the two of them. Gohan yelled out and attempted to stop Geta, but the younger warrior already in a blood frenzy as he rushed at Freeza. His fists surged with Ki as they exploded with each impact. Freeza returned each blow, and slowly Geta was breaking down. Gohan rushed in to help, but the two could not keep up with the new and improved Freeza.

Freeza soon knocked Gohan to the ground, landing on top of him and crushing down on the hero's chest. Geta gasping for air as Freeza's hand clenched over his throat. "Seems you two are the sons of some of my most hated. So which one do I kill first?" Freeza looked down at Gohan, increasing the pressure down on his chest. "The boy of the man that interrupted me and just was a plain nuisance." Freeza then turned his attention to Geta. "Or the boy from Prince Vegeta's loins. I already killed his ancestry, why not his descendants as well."

"Try it and see what happens, Freeza." Vegeta's voice broke Freeza's concentration. A smile on his face as he looked at Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku all standing in full view of him. "You wanted me, right? Drop him, and I will give you a fight. You kill them, then I will destroy you in an instance instead." Vegeta warned, his eyes glared to Freeza.

"Oh... finally. The main course." Freeza mocked as he tossed Geta to the side without a second thought. "Cooler! Stop playing around, the real battle is about to begin." He shouted.

Cooler's eyes flashed red as he caught Ashe's wrist, spun quickly, and sent her flying into Nappa's massive body. A blast followed after and carried the two of them into the nearby water with a tidal wave. The brother soon landing next to Freeza and looked at the three Saiyan warriors. "It appears we are missing one still."

"That is fine. We kill these Saiyan scum first and then find him later." Freeza kicked Gohan away to clear their battlefield. His body was shaking with excitement. It would not be long before he could finally show his trump card, and mock the three of them for being so weak.

With the Saiyans that trained with Whis finally here, will they keep Freeza from winning? With this new power he obtained, it seems our heroes are not the only ones that gained massive power boosts. Will Tarble make it, and what ability can he have that might turn this battle? Find out the next chapter!


	117. Evolution of the Frost Demons

"Kakarot, I am trusting you with Cooler. Leave Freeza to me." Vegeta stepped forward, his eyes focused on his former boss. "Should have stayed in the afterlife where I left you. But you just had to come back and piss me off."

"Wait a minute; that is not what we agreed on. I won rock, paper, scissors! I get to fight Freeza." Goku grabbed hold of his rivals should. Vegeta flashed his eyes filled with fury. "Besides, you just admitted to having a turn. Killed him and everything. You handle Cooler, and I will face Freeza."

"You think I am about to let you fight the man that beat up my son this badly!"

"Cooler was beating up your daughter as well, or are you playing favorites? Not very good parenting, Vegeta." Goku chuckled as he playfully wagged his finger at the former prince. Vegeta struck without a reply and only growled.

"I knew this would happen... It doesn't matter who fights who. Just get to fighting." Raditz groaned with a growing headache.

"Fine. You fight Freeza, but if you're finished with him by the time I am done with his brother. I will personally take over the fight and show you how a Saiyan should fight."

Vegeta and Goku soon both began to walk forward, Freeza laughing as he watched Vegeta headed toward his brother. "You thought I would give you a choice." A slight lift of his finger to aim for his former subordinate. Goku soon appeared before him, wide-eyed by the speed. Freeza was taken into a Melee with each blow forging a growing crater. Vegeta took Cooler into the sky quickly, the two matched blow for blow as they took off into the atmosphere. The four fighters collided with each other with thunderous booms following each strike.

At first, the battle between Freeza and Goku seemed equal, much to the Saiyan's surprise but also his excitement. The two locked into a grapple soon with their Ki flared and pushed against each other. Goku was grinning as his feet planted firmly to hold his opponent back. Muscles strained, he closed one eye and gritted his teeth. Freeza growled as he did not expect to meet a low class being so powerful. Vegeta, he planned on having a little difficulty, but even this Saiyan was proving he could not hold back. The tyrant's Ki erupted higher, Goku's feet formed trenches as he lost ground. Freeza pushed his opponent more and more before Goku lost footing. Freeza took advantage of this to strike Goku and send him through a mass of land toward the water.

Goku looked up to the sky were Vegeta traded blows with Cooler. Neither gained ground on the other. "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called out before he was showered down by energy blasts from Freeza. Force to raise his arms to take each blast. "Looks like I don't even have time to make a suggestion." Goku laughed a bit at himself as he began to deflect each ball of energy.

"You proved yourself more than a simple annoyance, Saiyan. Now it is time for you to die!" Freeza hands lifted overhead as he forged ki that the tossed toward Goku. Laughing as his opponent stood with his hands stretch out to try and resist the blast.

~Lookout~

Tarble stepped out of the time chamber; fresh air revitalizing him as he walked over the tile. His senses were quickly assaulted by the intense power levels he could feel at a distance. But more concerned for the familiar Ki on the Lookout.

"Tarble, you have a guest that has been waiting for you to get out." Mr. Popo stood, waiting for the door to open. "Dende has been away, keeping the enemy off-planet. So she has been kind enough to wait without a host."

"I don't think she plans on staying even after I speak to her. I better meet her now. Otherwise, Yurin will be upset for me not showing up sooner." Tarble continued to walk forward. Exiting the main building of the Lookout, and seeing 21 in her human form as she looked to the sky. Her eyes turned to him before she looked away. "21..."

"I know... I should be there and help." She sputtered as she held her hands to her chest and bit her lip. "But... I don't... I can't." 21's grip tightened on her hand as she seemed to search for the words she needed. "I hate the idea of fighting. I... started the fight with Beerus before and I felt a rush. I think the Ki from Dabura is still in me and growing. Part of me feels like it wants me to fight."

"It is more likely the Saiyan in you. After all, you were made like Cell if I remember what you told me. At least it might be helping this need to fight. But if you don't want to fight, you don't have to." Tarble placed his hand to her shoulder.

"But... what if everyone gets hurt because of me not acting." 21 looked to the ground, knowing that she was still plenty strong even if she was outpaced by her boyfriend and the others.

"Don't worry. You have other ways of helping. You're smart; you will find a way to keep to your path. I better get going though, I have to protect our home." Tarble patted her shoulder. "My job, after all, is to make sure no one has to fight if they don't want to."

"How can you shoulder that responsibility?" 21 turned to argue against his claim.

"It is just the person I am... I can't stand the idea of fighting. A spar here and there is okay, testing yourself. But a real battle, the act of killing another or having someone I care for die. That is a feeling I hate and will protect everyone I can from it." Tarble just smiled at her. "The day we live in a universe of peace... will be the day my dream has come true."

Tarble took off soon after; his eyes focused forward as he sensed Goku's Ki skyrocketing to match what he felt Freeza was. He could only hope to make it in time now to help. 21 watched as the Saiyan rushed off to save the others. She is biting her thumb as she felt the smaller grouping of Ki in space. Clumps were moving toward the planet as the others fought. "There is something that I can do." 21's skin shifted pink, her still blue eyes focused on the sky as her cloths transformed in bright light, and her tail grew and coiled over her body. She placed her fingers to her forehead and vanished.

~In space~

"Seems that Goku already sensed some powerful allies fighting, but of course, he left us behind the moron," Beerus grumbled. His hand on his chin while resting the other on Whis' coat. "And after you realized that Bulma had prepared such an appealing treat. If they ate it before we get there, I am going to destroy them."

"It would be quite inconvenient with how much we are traveling. But it seemed that both Vegeta and Goku were startled. So much so that Raditz was almost left behind." Whis stood stoic as he could feel the power coming from Earth. The small vision of his staff had shown Freeza returned. It was clear his pupils were more than a little surprised by it.

"Should we make a bet on them resolving the issue before we get there?" Beerus smiled wickedly. "You win, and you get the last bite."

"Very well. I think they..." Whis felt the energy that had shifted suddenly. He quickly halted in space as his eyes focused forward.

"Watch it, Whis! I could have bitten my tongue, you twit." Beerus reprimanded his teacher with an annoyed growled.

"Sorry, Lord Beerus. But I think this is something you would prefer to stop for." Whis' eyes focused on a shooting star. Beerus stood behind him with his arms crossed behind himself. 

A ball of energy soon took shape before them; the visibility became clearer as an angel with similar features of as whis stood stoic as he did. But this angel instead had features more womanly, and behind her, a more robust version of Beerus motioned beside her.

"You seem to be lost. What is the Destroyer of Universe six doing here." Beerus smiled as he gripped his wrist behind him to hold back his annoyance.

"Oh, Beerus! It is a miracle that you're awake." The fat cat chuckled to himself with a sneer. "I am just taking a shortcut, that is all."

"Shortcut, if you're going to lie. Make sure it is to someone who doesn't know your tricks, Brother. You best not be here to steal my universes food."

"Bahahaha, like I would want any of your universe's disgusting food. Not when I can have the gourmet food from my own, Stupid."

"Stupid!" Beerus's calm instantly shattered as he rose his fist. "I am not the one lost in the wrong universe, moron. Or did your hedonism finally catch up, and you ate everything, fatty."

"Moron! Fatty! Beerus, I will make you pay for insulting me."

"Any time, Champa!"

The two feline gods snarled at each other. Beerus lifted his arms to his waist and readied to strike out against his brother like old times. Champa pointed to his brother. "Vados, show him the error of his ways."

"Me?" The female angel's eyes blinked in confusion. "Are you not going to fight him, Lord Champa."

"Fight him, please it would be over too soon." Champa sneered.

"Your right, you wouldn't stand a chance." Beerus straightened himself out, Champa growled as he rose his fist. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I was just enjoying the scenery." Champa waved his hand as if the idea was simple, trying to hide his true intentions.

"Fine, then leave. I won't have you playing around when I have better things to do." Beerus waved his hand, motioning toward Universe six's location. "And don't stop for lunch either."

"Fine, you spoilsport," Champ shouted. His hand soon landed on Vados's shoulder. The angel gave a slight bow before the two vanished in a burst of light. Champa sighed as he looked forward. "That was close. How many did we find so far?"

"Five, sir," Vados spoke with a matter of fact to her voice.

"That means two more. We will have to be more careful as we move. Supreme Kai informed us that their Grand Supreme Kai returned, and if they sense anything strange, they might point Beerus to us. Let's go, Vados, to the next one." Champa snickered to himself. "Best to find them all before he realizes anything."

"Lord Beerus, he did seem to be acting up. Should we follow." Whis asked as he watched his sister fly off with her own God of Destruction.

"Not when we have a treat waiting for us. We wasted enough time on this." Beerus placed his hand to his attendant's shoulder. "Double time for lost time now."

"As you wish." Whis chuckled. "But you best not overeat, or you will end up looking like your brother."

~Back to the battle ground~

Freeza laughed as the smoke began to clear, enjoying the feel of his power overwhelming his opponent. He was surprised when he saw Goku still standing. The Saiyan's hands stretched forward and slightly burnt by the energy. His hair stood straight up with blue color as he looked up at Freeza. "Looks like I can't hold back anymore. Now you get to face me as a Super Saiyan God with the power of a Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan God with the power of a Super Saiyan?" Freeza question before he laughed. "What a tongue twister... it almost makes me bite my tongue. So this is your newest form? Shall we test it out before I go all out then?" Freeza tipped off the Saiyan that he was not yet at full power.

"Oh man, the idea you are holding back is kinda scary but also thrilling. Let's see if you can keep up." Goku cracked his knuckles, a childish smile on his face as he lifted himself to the air.

Freeza allowed a bit more of his strength to the surface, not yet accessing his newest form. Instead, his body expanded and grew more muscled. "Let us see if you can handle this then."

The two charged each other once more, fists collided. Goku finally showed the advantage, Freeza pushed back with the overwhelming strength of the new form. Freeza was able to keep up with the blue-haired Goku, moving his arms to intercept each strike in time to lessen each blow.

Vegeta scoffed at Goku already pushed to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and looked at his opponent. "I guess there is no point in holding back on you anymore. Kakarot will overwhelm your brother. Even if the moron fell for a trick, Raditz and I will kill him soon after."

"You sound confident of that power." Cooler's mask hid his grin. The large body took the chance to stretch, neck popping. "But my brother is not the only one who has a new form. Should I show you?"

Vegeta laughed and motioned his opponent for him. "Bring it, and I will trump it." The prince began to summon up his Ki, converting it in his body and forging it as God Ki and raised his power higher and higher. Cooler's body began to change as Vegeta did so, watching as he grew bigger, his head returned to a more third form look, but the crown had armored spikes like his fifth form. His body rose to be half the size of an Oozaru, two additional arms exited underneath the original pair but as strong as the originals. His tail lengthened and became armored with barbs and a sharp spike at the tip. The monstrous form towered over the Blue-haired Vegeta as the two finished powering up. Vegeta grinned as he felt the power of Cooler's sixth form.

The prince and the former emperor quickly collided, only for Vegeta to feel each blow push him back. The prince rose his arm to block a single blow and could still feel pushed back. All his power focused on stopping himself and pushing forward to try and strike back. But Cooler's form did not hinder his speed, as the bulky beast smashed each fist into him rapidly and kept Vegeta on the defensive. "How do you like the Evolution of the Frost Demons?" Cooler mocked.

Goku grinned as Freeza pushed out with a burst if Ki to force him away. "It looks like you're ready to bring out that next form. Come on. I am interested to see it before we finish this up." The Saiyan could feel his blood pumping at the idea of seeing this new power. Raditz tapped his foot, not enjoying the fact that Goku was playing around, and now Vegeta was pushed on the defensive by Cooler.

Freeza laughed at Goku's naivety but was glad to take advantage of it. "Very well, watch and weep at a power that surpasses you all." His body began to shimmer brightly as his Ki grew higher and higher; his aura became like fire as it erupted off his body. Soon Freeza stood in his Golden form. Ki poured free from his body. "Now, let us play some more." Freeza vanished, only to appear behind Goku. The Saiyan knocked away with a single strike, Goku force to be quick to reposition before a tail was already around his neck. Flipped overhead and slammed into the ground, whipped back into the air, and slammed again into the ground and lifted only to get then a hard kick to the chest, which sent him rocketing away with small blasts following and exploding against his body.

"Kakarot!" Raditz called out. Goku was enduring each blow, but Freeza's power rose far beyond what he thought he was capable of. The newest Super Saiyan form was the most potent thing they found, and Freeza and Cooler's latest evolutions were spitting on them. Freeza turned to see the Saiyan, motioned for the brother to join him. Raditz could feel his blood boil, but he knew even if he transformed, they would not beat Freeza. Only one thing could match the power.

Raditz's eyes turned to the prince. His hair burst into a blue hue as well. The Saiyan flew to the battle in the sky. Cooler struck with an ambush and forced away from his quarry. "Vegeta, go down and help Kakarot."

"What, who are you to order me around?" Vegeta snarled.

"Freeza is more powerful than this guy or Kakarot. He is greater than the three of us, I fear." Raditz fired a blast into the massive body of Cooler to keep him at bay. "You two need to become one and face him. Like you did against Beerus."

"What!? You want me to fuse with him." Vegeta spits at the suggestion. "I would rather die than do that again."

"I don't care. You don't, and everyone dies. You want to go to heaven and be nagged by Chichi for letting everyone die." Raditz growled as Cooler closed the distance, the Saiyan slamming his fist into the massive monster's and caused a thunderous shock wave.

"Fine... if only not to have to deal with that kind of hell," Vegeta growled. Even the prince felt the massive difference in the power between Freeza and them. The horror that they might not have trained hard enough. The prince dived down toward the battle below, only hoping that Raditz could hold off Cooler while he and Goku dealt with the bigger threat.

Freeza was playing with Goku, the Saiyan being knocked around like a toy. Each strike was met with a fast grab and pulled in for a new blow. "Come on, monkey. You're showing you have durability, but you have to hit back at some point." The tyrant laughed. Something then told him to look up, Vegeta dived down with a kick that Freeza leaped away from and separating him from his plaything. "Now, Vegeta, it is rude to interrupt. Your turn will be after I kill him, for a warm-up."

"That is not happening. Kakarot, get prepared for that stupid dance. It is the only option." Vegeta choked out. "We will become Gogeta." Goku looked at Vegeta in surprise as the prince had never wanted to fuse since their first time, refusing it outright even for training.

"Okay, Vegeta. But you will have to lessen your Ki. I took a heavy beating before you got here and-" Goku was cut off by Freeza firing two beams at the two of them. 

The two Saiyans forced to dodge. The frost demon appeared between them and with two separate attacks, knocked them away. Freeza's body twisted as he regained his footing. "Sorry, it sounded like you had some plan that requires you to be close. Thought it might be fun to cut in on the dance."

Freeza and Cooler have shown a new level of power, and Freeza's Golden form is much more potent than before. Did having a stronger training partner truly raise his ability to even greater heights. Will Tarble show up and be able to help? Will Gogeta be able to resolve all their issues, or will Freeza have another trump card? Let's see in the next chapter!


	118. Freeza's Ultimate form, Final Battle!

Vegeta and Goku rushed at Golden Freeza. The two hoped that a combination of two Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans would be more than enough to finally overwhelm the psychotic alien. But each strike and blast they managed proved ineffective. The golden form guided each attack away like the two were moving in slow motion, each only had one arm to give their attention to. The two Saiyans roared out as they allowed their auras to erupt and poured more force behind each strike.

Freeza vanished as two fists went for him, instead collided together. His tail wrapped around Vegeta's leg and yanked him away and dragged him over the ground, releasing him and allowing the prince to slide away. His hand grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled him in as the other struck at his shoulder. A pop sound echoed into Goku's ear as he felt it dislocated before a hard knee landed into his stomach. Freeza's hand lifted to slap into his opponent's back and force him to the ground. 

"And here I thought you two might prove a challenge." Freeza chuckled as Vegeta charged him, Freeza vanished from sight. The alien's hand planted on the prince's face slammed him to the ground. "Instead, all you did was teach me I needed to train a little... to know my true power." A swift kick launched Vegeta to the air, followed by energy blasts that collided violently into his body over and over. "Now, I can say without a doubt that I am the top of this galaxies food chain!"

Cooler clasped two hands over Raditz, the warrior stretched his arms out and caught the grip before it closed around him. Cooler grinning as his two other arms lifted overhead and came crashing down on him. Raditz cometed down into the water below, the lake exploding from the impact upward. The low-class Saiyan's feet planted hard against the wetland. His hands were already holding two balls of energy, his aura pushing the water away from him. "Double Sunday!" 

Raditz released both orbs into violent blasts toward Cooler. Cooler felt the energy envelope his body, Raditz smiling at the direct hit. Cooler suddenly appearing before his face as he traveled through his blast. "Foolish!" Cooler mocked as he chopped downward with his hand. Raditz leaped back only for the razor-like tail slicing through his armor, Cooler attempting to skewer the Saiyan. "Quick to learn, though." Cooler continued his assault as he fired four wide burst of energy that forced the water into a massive wave away from him.

"Damn it, Vegeta... I told you to hurt." Raditz winced in pain as the massive wave looked ready to crash down on him. Standing, he felt his stomach wound; his hand placed to try to stop the injury from bleeding. His other rapidly fired blasts at Cooler's face as he jumped to the sky, needing to keep Cooler busy.

Freeza laughed with his foot on top of Vegeta, his tail wrapped around Goku. His tail tightened and made Goku yell out in pain as he held down the prince. Vegeta's face a mixture of anger and pain, relief coming when Freeza lifted his foot and returned as he stomped down. "Come on, where is that Saiyan bravado? Where is all that power? Where was all the superiority when you killed me last time? Hahahaha, this is what I expect from Monkeys."

"Resorting to name calling still Freeza?" A voice came from his right, but a fist connected to his left cheek. Freeza's eye turned as he saw the familiar features of Vegeta in a smaller body. The impact was nothing, but Tarble just smiled as his other hand lifted to his head. "Solar Flare!" Freeza's eyes met with a blinding flash that made him call out. His grip weakening enough for Vegeta and Goku to take the advantage once more and break away from his grasp.

"Tarble, stay back. He is too great for even us." Vegeta growled as he readied himself. "The only option is fusion."

"Then, fuse, I will hold him off." Tarble lifted his hands, ready to fight. Freeza already showing that he was recovering, his face when from pleasantly tormenting to now vindictively vexed. Tarble's body soon growing fur over his body as he quickly entered into his Saiyan Primal form. "I should be fine for a few seconds."

"Vegeta, I need you to get my shoulder back into place, or I can't do the dance." Goku growled, Vegeta growling as he moved at the same time as Tarble.

Freeza and Tarble met in the middle, the Golden form's fist grabbed as he snatched Tarble's own fist. The two struggled in their grapple to try and overpower the other. Tarble then smiled as he launched forward and slammed his head into Freeza's. The tyrant's body forced to give away his balance as Tarble flipped over his opponent and tossed him away. "Hey, Freeza! Hail to the King!" Tarble's hands clasped tightly together as a ball of energy condensed between his palms with electric discharge expelled from between his fingers. He quickly thrust his hands forward, the energy erupted as Freeza found his footing. Quickly Freeza shifted to the side as the edge of the blast collided, the alien still feeling the intense heat and tear at his flesh as it roared by.

"You damn monkey!" Freeza called out, pointing his finger down as Tarble, hundreds of blasts came from a simple gesture. The Primal Ki enhanced Saiyan could only just barely dodge them all, cuts, and explosive eruptions covered and beat into his body. Even so, he stood with a smile. "What are you smiling about now?"

"Behind you..." A combination of voices spoke behind Freeza. Golden Freeza turning to see the blue hair of Gogeta, stood behind him. "I am sure this form will be more than enough for you." Freeza about to speak before he was launched away with a single punch, only for him to appear and elbow the would-be emperor in his back. Freeza's eyes widened in the surprise of the powerful impact, his body turned by a simple tap from Gogeta. A moment of visual before a flicker of light, as hundreds of strikes berated his form, and Gogeta appeared a distance away. "Looks like you can't keep up, Freeza. Give up now, and I might let you live."

Freeza's body wracked with pain, a force he had never dealt with. Cooler's Sixth form was powerful but nowhere near this level. Freeza could not imagine a being so powerful, and even in his Golden Form! Snarling as his eyes lifted to Gogeta. "You think you have won... I have one more form to show you." Freeza growled as he looked to his brother. "Cooler! It is time!"

"You think we will allow you to have your way?" Tarble yelled out.

"Go ahead," Gogeta smirked. "This form only had one other opponent, and that was the God of Destruction. If you really think you can surpass that."

"What?" Tarble looked up at the fusion of his friend and brother, remembering the fact that both of them want a good fight. Vegeta more than once having had that thirst for a challenge backfire.

"Oh? Then it would be a good test for the same." Freeza mocked. Cooler finally knocking Raditz away, another deep tail slash cutting into his chest and forcing his retreat as his focus faded. The blue hair of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan faltering as he was soon laid onto the ground. The brother reverting back to his fourth form, Freeza also allowing himself to return to his lesser form.

"Weakening yourself seems like an odd trump card." Gogeta chortled as he shook his head. Motioning his hand to hurry up their plan. "I am getting bored."

"It is worth the wait." Freeza and Cooler smiled as their arms jutted out. Gogeta and Tarble instantly recognizing the fusion dance's position. Sorbet coming into action and firing a blast into Gogeta while he was surprised. Not enough to bore through his stronger body, but his attention pulled. 

"Fu-sion!" The two already started, Tarble launched himself to try and stop the two of them. The combined might of bother brother's psychic power made a field around them that repelled him. "Ha!" The two brother's fingers touched as a bright light followed by a massive aura exploding outward. The two fighters soon looked at the Fusion of Cooler and Freeza. "Now... I am ready to show you perfection. Cooler's Fifth form, only allowed to him because of his mutation." The fusion oddly only had Freeza's voice, Cooler's personality pushed into the subconscious. His body grew as his rounded head sprouted six points and more muscular. "And my own... Golden form!" The fusion power kept climbing as his body was bathed in a bright light once more as the formed shifted once more. The six horns turned to only four crescent horns, two large ones lower at his temples, and two smaller ones rose further back on his head. His once massively muscular body sleek and seemed more streamlined, as if perfected for combat.

Sorbet readied to fire another beam from his Bad Ring laser, but Jaco soon stood over the minion with his own blaster. "I don't think so." The nervous Galactic patrolman had been bullied into helping. Sorbet was the most natural target for him and was enough in his mind to be considered helping. Jaco was unaware of the power he was near, but even he knew a fused Cooler, and Freeza could not be good.

Gogeta clenched their fists, seeing the more powerful being before him. "Note to self. Stop letting people power up." He said to himself before he roared out to power up. The two fusions collided, Gogeta no longer held the speed or power advantage. He did notice that at the moment, he was not overpowered. Freeza's fusion was either incomplete or still in its infantile stages. The multiplier for the two brothers was not as massive as he thought it would be.

In truth, Freeza and Cooler's fusion was weakened because of Freeza's order to Cooler. The revived tyrant took full advantage of his wish, making Cooler give full control of the fusion to him. In doing so, though, the fusion's power was significantly weakened. Freeza still could feel the massive potential that came from it and gladly accepted it as their fists collided once more. "I have never had a chance to truly test this form. So prepare to feel some pain as I bring out every bit of its strength." Freeza laughed as slowly he got used to the power. 

Each strike was more and more powerful, sending waves of pain through Gogeta's body. The smaller fighter struck faster and landed heavy blows as well, but as the fight moved forward, it slowly began to show Freeza's dominance once more. "I am sure you already did the dirty work for me, but I will have to thank that woman's ghost. If it were not for her, I would never have known of this technique." Freeza laughed as he slammed his fist into Gogeta's face and received his own blow to his stomach, blocking the second incoming strike. "It took me a while to realize what I was seeing, then I realized she did something to put memories in me. And she left me the information about this fusion ability. Now I can become unstoppable."

The two fusions slowly had their power increasing more and more, Gogeta finally finding a threat that could take each attack. Freeza finding someone who could challenge the form for the first time. Limits slowly being broken as their fight was slowly making the land crack around them. The lake raging wildly once more, swirling and creating whirlpools. The battle soon was over, though, as Gogeta's timelimit met, and the two Saiyans escaped an incoming strike. Goku and Vegeta forced to back away as they were at their limits of strength as well.

"Ho ho ho... looks like you have run out of time. Simply means I have plenty to now finish you all off." Freeza's handwaved as if to discarding something of no worth, but small specks of light shot through Goku and Vegeta. The earth behind them exploding as the two Saiyans had their bodies erupt in blood. "Oops, no playtime, it would seem. I guess I should not expect none fusion fighters being able to keep up."

Tarble, having stood by and allowed Gogeta to fight the fusion of Freeza and Cooler, now watched a familiar scene. One with his brother falling to the ground dead when he first turned Super Saiyan. His eyes flared with rage as he looked up to Freeza, their eyes meeting. 

"Oh, you look like you still want to fight." Freeza lifted his hand to his lips and chuckled at the Saiyan. "If you want to be the next to die, then come at me."

"Die?" Tarble said as his lips curled into a smile, his mind focused on him as his eyes turned golden. His tail became rigid as it swayed slowly behind him. His hair shifted from black to gold. His body grew and furry as if giving to his Oozaru. The fur flashing gold as his body began to resemble that of the Golden Oozaru now.

"Come now, you cannot believe that form would do anything to me now." Freeza's finger pointed to Tarble. A beam fired, and it bent away from his target. Freeza's eyes squinted in a mixture of confusion and annoyance once more. "You just don't know when to stop being a nuisance."

"You are not the only one with a trump card you have been saving." Tarble's voice rough and bestial left the Golden Oozaru as it shrank down. Much like when he first obtained his Saiyan Primal form, his Golden Oozaru form was being condensed down back to his base form. His once brown fur was not a crimson red, his armor unable to contain the power and exploding from his body. His hands grabbed the top of the blue jumpsuit, tearing it open and exposing his chest. The muscles condensed tightly and wreathed in the fur that moved like fire. His eyes shimmered with a golden light, red marking around his eyes made his glare more intense. "Now you fight not just a Super Saiyan or a Saiyan Primal. But a Super Saiyan Primal!" Tarble's voice still deep and intimidating, roaring out as from his petite body came the sound of an Oozaru's cry. His wild hair stood like a raging fire, as the ground tore open around him.

"What is with you, Saiyans! And your need to find new transformations!" Freeza screamed out as he rushed forward, believing that no single warrior would be enough for him. A single strike to the air to his stomach. Tarble's body caved to the fist before he was launched into the air. Freeza felt how easy it was, his body started after without fear to fight.

"Says the creature who is so obsessed he copies us," Tarble spoke more to himself as he allowed himself into the sky. His blood felt like it was boiling, the inner beast of his mind telling him to crush Freeza in an instant. Sensing the alien appearing behind him to send him back to the earth. "Hail to the king." Tarble's body turned in a flash, Freeza unprepared to be facing his opponent. A condensed ball formed in Tarble's palm, electricity danced in his fingers as the power was contained in another sphere of Ki already. The power erupting with intense heat that the clouds parted in a moment following its release. Freeza yelling out as it enveloped him. The blast faded almost as quickly as it started, Freeza's body blackened and trembled in pain.

"That hurt... That really hurt!" Freeza yelled out as his sleek form grew once more. Another pair of arms formed underneath his natural once, his muscles once more becoming massive. The Golden transformation keeping the body slender but still sturdy. "DIE!" Two hands lifted to form a death ball over his head while the other two rapidly fired smaller blasts. Tarble covered his body with his arms and Primal Ki to deflect and lessen the impact, soon collided with the massive ball of energy prepared just for him. "HAHAHAHA, That is what you deserve monkey!"

"I never got to ask... how much do you know of fusion?" Tarble's hands buried deep in the death ball, slowly trying to cover him each moment. Growling as it slowly covered up to his elbow.

"Enough to know that with it, I am unmatched! My brother and I mastered the dance with little problem. Nothing could compare!" Freeza laughed before he forced more energy behind the ball, his aura raging around him. Golden flakes in his aura ebbed of his body.

"Good." Tarble began focusing his energy into his palms and created a ball of energy inside Freeza's own Death Ball, and erupted it to destabilize the ball. The explosion massive as the earth shook but was far enough into the air to keep it safe. Tarble rushed forward at Freeza, his arms badly damaged, and speed considerably fell.

Freeza laughed at the slow Saiyan, and simply smacked him back toward the earth. Tarble's body hit with such force he was instantly buried. "Was a moronic strategy, blow up my attack, and attack straight ahead. Now you all die together at my greatest power!" A ball of energy formed at his palm as he readied a small blast, one that fitted the ordinary planet.

Then something landed on his back. Tarble had created a multi of himself, with less power to distract Freeza. His body slowly reverted back to his base form, as his hands glowed with a fierce light. This was not an attack, but instead a surrendering of Ki. Tarble forced into Freeza all his Primal Ki he had gathered and left for himself. The chaotic flowed into Freeza's body as it attempted to resist. His body morphed unnaturally as the Primal Ki attacked the untrained form, but also fueled his body. Freeza's head shook violently as the fusion began to break, the increasing power was burning away at the timelimit. Tarble willed it back to him as the body turned bright once more, stealing a portion back of his Primal Ki.

Freeza and Cooler separated once more, the energy expended from their fusion felt by the two of them. Freeza could not even hold his Golden transformation, Cooler lucky that his sixth form was his new natural state. The three fighters all exhausted from their exchange of battle. 

Freeza's eyes turned to Tarble with fury. "You think this is the end? I will kill you before you have a chance to rest!" His hand lifted and stopped by another. Freeza's eyes forced to shift to Raditz that stopped him, the warrior having been fed a Sensu bean during his time on the ground. Below Vegeta and Goku were splitting Ashe's Sensu she brought for her own lunch. The young hybrid already positioned herself before Cooler as Nappa's Golden Oozaru form already grabbed hold of enormous alien.

Raditz's eyes looked down at Freeza, his power significantly weakened by all the fighting. "You... took the one person who cared for me." Raditz's mind returning to the small goodbye he was given by the pendulum room, his memory of his mother and holding her close before fighting beside his father in the false events. "For that, I erase you!" Freeza was thrown higher into the sky. Raditz's eyes focused on him as with one hand, he focused a massive amount of energy, reminiscent of his father's final attack. His eyes not with anger or fury. His mind is tranquil, as this was justice for his mother. "WEEKS END!" Raditz called out as he tossed the energy like a javelin, the massive attack striking into Freeza's body before he could react. The orb expanding over the alien's body before condensing down once more, and finally exploding like a firework in the sky. Freeza's body erased from the realm of the living once more.

Cooler freed from his brother's control, but not wishing to die either. His tail stabbed into Nappa's back, trying to make the oversized monkey let him go. He figured he could resist the current fighters as they were, even in his tired state. His head then sudden clasped by Nappa's giant hand. "We already let you go one time. This time you're not so lucky." Nappa growled as his fur began to raise more rigid, his body wrapped in electricity. Showing his own new form, a Super Saiyan 2 Oozaru. Nappa could feel the bloodthirst rush through him as his wound gushed blood. His hand tightened on Cooler's head, the alien instinctively tried to force the massive hand away. Nappa roared out as the sound of popping and tearing, as he ripped the head of Cooler from his body. Allowing the body to drop to the ground, his hand tightening as Cooler continued to yell out until he was pulp inside Nappa's hand. The Ape growling and smiling as he was pleased with himself, dropping the remains down. "Sorry, didn't feel like voting." Nappa's voice was gravelly as he resisted his urges to keep fighting, even his friends. Slowly returning to his Super Saiyan Oozaru, which he had better control of.

And with this, the end of Ressurection F and the Movie arcs. Now we can move into DBS original content. I will do a bit of an aftermath story before moving to the Tournament of Destroyers. This also means possibly shorter chapters. Now to get something off my chest, the Ressurection F portion was my least favorite to write. This was probably something some people realized when it took longer to make chapters. I am hoping that changing to the new Arcs will spark some life back into my writing. Anyway, enough of my excuses. Join me in the next arc! See you in the next chapter!


	119. Movie Arc Aftermath

After the death of Freeza, made permanent by Tenryu's curse, the earth was safe once more. Cooler's death also meant a void of power. Android 21 made sure to protect her home without harming others, by using Instant Transmission to teleport Freeza's army to many locations through the Galaxy. Doing so caused mass confusion in the majority of the military. Once they could coalesce their strength once more, it would be too late as they would have no leader capable of keeping them running. Sorbet captured already as a high ranking official, and the Ice Demon brothers both confirmed dead. The Galactic Patrol rewarding Jaco handsomely for collecting a force capable of dealing with such a threat.

Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz soon return with Beerus and Whis to Beerus's world, not that the world was not in danger. Whis cheerful in winning his bet, he asked Tarble to join them in training. The unique transform he had could push the others. Especially after Tarble's took on Freeza's and Cooler's Fusion, surpassing Gogeta in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Tarble admits that it might be best for him to join this time, as that newest form was almost spent when he forced his Ki into Freeza. A few moments following, he would have had nothing left. Tarble joining them to try and master his Saiyan Primal, and expand his duration for Super Saiyan Primal.

Garic returning home from the sacred world of the Kais, only to hear he missed a fight for the earth. Geta and Ashe telling their story and how powerful the enemy had become, Garic surprised and worried that only more and more powerful foes will be appearing. He kept his worry to himself, not wanting to imagine a universe where peace was not an option. Trunks had been forced to stay at home to protect from the bits of Freeza's Force that came for the planet. The sons and daughter of Goku and Vegeta realizing that they began to relax with their father's gone, not push themselves as they use to. The four hybrids deciding to instead train together. Garic informing his mother he would be staying at Goku's home, so he could act as a permanent partner for Trunks. The four would meet every weekend and train together under high gravity like always. Ashe was thankful for this, as it meant she could excuse herself from boys trying to ask her out.

The human fighters glad that the battle was finally over, returned to their healthy living. The few of them realize that even if they wish to retire, they could not stay out of world threats. Yamcha remarking that they should start combining efforts, Tien confused about what he meant. Yamcha commented that they should make a personal tournament for their students, to help their pupils realize the power of others. To try and progress the future defenders, which Tien sees the merit for but reminds that Krillin has no students, and it would only be Crane, Ox, and Wolf schools in that case. Roshi being picky would not have a school develop because of it. Chichi instead suggests what she thought Yamcha meant, combining their schools into one. Due to Yamcha developing his style of fighting with training from the Turtle school, Krillin was not asked to join. Instead, the three agree to form a new school called 'Animal Kingdom.' The three schools were already close to each other. It would allow them to train others in many different styles. It also allowed each specialed aspect to possibly be learned by prodigies that were in another school.

Piccolo returns to the lookout with Dende, still upset he could not join the fight, but repelling enemy forces was important as well. The Namekians instead took solace that everything went well. Even so, the power difference was staggering. Yurin agreeing with the two of them. Piccolo and Yurin expressly limited compared to the now Namekian God. Dende offers to try and bring more of their power to the forefront, the two of them receiving a second unlock from Dende. The two knew it would not be enough to simply get a power-up though, they soon began to train together.

Gohan returns to his family, glad to see they are well. Videl concerned as she could feel his Ki drift away slowly during the battle. Gohan admits he was not as strong as he hoped, but the threat was gone. Videl asked what they will do if another threat comes with even greater strength. Gohan smiling as he responds with a simple "Then we will fight it. Everyone will resist and fight against it." Videl comforted by the idea that Gohan won't fight alone and that they have many powerful fighters on their planet.

Nappa returns home as well, tending to his garden and playing with his toddler. The older Saiyan enjoying life, swearing to himself that he will never allow any threat to take away his new happy life. No one will take away the smile on Yamma's face. Blonde Launch smiled as she watched her husband and child happy, calling them for lunch.

Not many other things change, with only a short time between the two stories. No drastic change, other than more training. But the question is now, what changes will happen in the upcoming Tournament of Destroyer's arc? Let us see what changes new fighters could make. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
